


Working Through

by lambertfanfic



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 90
Words: 213,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambertfanfic/pseuds/lambertfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Look at the domestic life of Adam Lambert, Kris Allen, and their ever growning family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First began writing this in September 2009 and I'm still writing on LJ, but it's been giving me trouble the past couple of weeks so I'm going to start posting it here too.

 

Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/) for making this amazing banner for me   


 

Chapter One

 

November 2011

A lot of things weren’t getting through to Adam at this moment in time. He could feel the small uncomfortable plastic chair digging into his thighs, and the smaller hand that gripped his just a little too tight, but nothing else was getting in. He was numb all over.

“Mr. Lambert it seems your husband was speeding. He’s luckily to be alive.” The police officer stood over him as he spoke. “It’s lucky there was no one else on the road at that time of the morning.” Adam doesn’t care about the other people. He doesn’t care that his husband was speeding, but he can’t bring himself to answer the police officer. He just nods his head and looks to his right for help.

“Well thank you officer, but as you know my son hasn’t woken yet. I really don’t know what my son-in-law can tell you. If you could just give us some time.” Guilt. Adam now felt guilt. He did know something. He knew why Kris was driving so fast at 5 in the morning.

“When he wakes up...” the Police Officer said.

“We'll call,” Kris’s father stood behind the police officer with his face filled with so much anger it almost made Adam jealous. At least his father-in-law was feeling something. Adam watched as the police officer walked away leaving Adam alone with his in laws.

“You need to sleep honey,” Kim whispered as she gripped Adam’s hand tightly in her own. How Adam thought? How exactly could he close his eyes and not see Kris.

“Not until he wakes up.” Adam’s voice was shaky and raw. The lump in his throat causing so much tension there that he was afraid to swallow it.

“How about you take a walk to the nursery with me?” Kris’s father asked with a gentle tone. “She’s really beautiful.” Guilt again. He’d completely forgotten the reason for his frantic five am phone call to Kris. The reason he was now laying in a hospital bed broken and bruised.

 

Flashback 2009

 

Adam took a step back looking at his feet in disgust. “Did you just?...”

“My waters broke.” Came the frantic cry from the young teenager in front of him. This was it Adam thought eight months of waiting came to this.

Adoption had never really entered Adam’s mind until he met and fell in love with Kris. When Kris told him how much he wanted children Adam had willingly agreed to adopt as soon as they married. Little over a year later Kris received a phone call from his mother telling him about a young fifteen-year-old she knew that had gotten pregnant, and was looking for a married couple to adopt her unborn child. Adam had been on tour at the time, but had flown home the first chance he could to meet with the girl, and agree to it. Now eight months later he had woken early leaving his husband in bed to go pick up the girl from the airport, and bring her home to where should be staying for the last month of her pregnancy. He had only placed her bags in the back of the car when he turned and walked right into a puddle on the ground. It was a mad dash to the local hospital and a phone call to Kris telling him to hurry. He had told him to hurry but he had forgotten to tell him to be careful. Adam never let Kris go anywhere without telling him to be safe, and this one time he had forgot.

“I forgot about her,” he admitted to his father-in-law. “I forgot about my own daughter.” Guilt again but at least now he was feeling something.

“I’ve been taking good care of her for you, but I really think she needs a hug from her daddy.” Adam nodded mutely but made no attempt to move.

“I’ll stay with Kris honey.” Adam smiled at his mother-in-law before standing and following in father in law out the family room.

 

....................................

 

Adam felt everything now. Every emotion he could feel was running through him while he held his daughter in his arms. Her tiny little body fit perfectly in the nap of his arm and even though it wasn’t possible she reminded him of Kris. “She’s so tiny.” He tried to hide the pain in his voice but the slight shake still appeared.

“Call me crazy but she reminds me of Kris. Same tiny features.” Adam had to laugh because it was true.

“Kris wanted to call the baby Sophia if she was a girl. He said every Sophia he had met had been beautiful.” Adam looked up at his father-in-law for some sort of answer but the older man could only nod as he wiped away his tears.

“You tell anyone I cried I’ll sell those photos of you dressed up in that Christmas jumper to all the magazines,” the older man threatened with a smile.

“Oh please you cry all the time.”

“Yeah but there’s a bet going around town that I would cry the day my first grandchild was born.”

“So let it be our little secret,” Adam whispered softly as he felt the baby stir in his arms. The realisation that his father-in-law with him and not Kris the first time he saw his daughter suddenly hit him. They were supposed to be doing this together There had been countless petty agreements on who would hold her first, and now Adam was doing it alone. “Thanks for...”

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else,” Neil interrupted before Adam could finish.

 

........................................

 

Adam stood at the door of the nursery and watched as both sets of grandparents gushed over the new born. Only a few hours old and she already had them wrapped around her finger. Kris still hadn’t woken up but the doctors really weren’t saying much, only that it took time, and he needed to rest. Adam tiptoed out of the nursery quietly as the urge to see Kris becoming too strong to resist. He walked along the white corridors listening as other families chatted away happily to patients, and doctors worked silently around him he thought of his fame. For four years he had been a professional singer, and three of those years he had been an international superstar after the release of his first album, and yet at this moment all that fame and success meant nothing. It wasn’t helping him. It wasn’t making his husband wake up or making the doctors find a miracle cures for him. It was useless, and it was making him feel useless.

He stopped outside Kris’s private room, the only thing his fame had been used for. He steadied himself before pushing open the door. He had been in and out the room all day, and had seen his husband's bruised and bloody face but it was still a shock to him each time. But this time instead of seeing his husband's face when he opened the door he was meant with a pair of familiar brown eyes.

“Neil?.” Adam moved inside the room closing the door as he walked towards his younger brother. “I thought you were in New York?”

“I flew out the moment mom called.” Neil walked forward pulling Adam into his arms. Even though they were the same height Neil’s slimmer frame still made the hug a little awkward, but since Kris came into his life Adam was used to awkward hugs. In fact he sort of loved them now. “You okay?” Neil quizzed pulling back to look into Adam’s eyes.

“It’s just... It’s.” Adam knew the moment he saw Neil his tough image would fall to pieces. He had never been able to hide anything from his younger brother. “It’s the worst day and the best day of my life, and I don’t know what the hell I’m doing.”

“Well what would Kris want you to do?” Adam looked over his brother’s shoulder to see his husband laying lifeless on the bed. “What would Kris do to help you right now? Pretend I’m him.” Adam knew he shouldn’t but a small smirk spread across his face as he looked at his brother. “Aw come on,” Neil complained as he struggled out of Adam’s arms.

“I’m sorry it’s what he does when I’m upset,” Adam smiled. It was the first time all day he had felt any kind of lightness.

“Yeah well remind me not to give you any bad news. You probably go around looking for it just so you can get some from your husband.”

“Please like I need an excuse to have hot sex with my hot husband.” Neil’s screwed up face in disgust causing Adam to laugh out loud.

“Too much info?”

“I’m going to go see my new Niece.” Neil gave Adam one last hug before leaving him alone with Kris. The only sound being heard was the beeping of the heart machine in the corner.

“So your going to lay there all day? I mean come on it’s time you opened those eyes.” The nurse had told Adam earlier that talking normal to Kris could help to wake up faster. He had felt stupid at first, but as he watched his father-in-law go on and go for over and hour about how beautiful his new grand daughter was Adam had gave in and joined in on the pointless chatter. “Hey remember that time in New York when we had the weekend off.?You insisted we go and see the city, and I insisted you get naked and stay in bed with me. I think you slept for a full twenty four hours after that little roll about in the bed.” Adam looked around the dark room making sure they were alone before leaning over and pressing his mouth to Kris’s ear. “You looked so hot laying there all sweaty after I was done with you.” Adam gripped Kris’s hand tight in his own. “If you don’t start responding to me soon I’ll have to start talking dirty to you. All those nurses will hear. Are you going to respond to me baby?” Adam pulled back to look at his husbands face. Letting out a tired sigh when he saw no change at all he threw himself back against the hard plastic chair. “You’re not being fair you know. This was supposed to be the happiest day of our lives and you go and fuck it up by crashing your car.” Adam felt a lone tear fall down his cheek slowly. “You’ve really fucking done it now. When you wake up I’m so going to yell at you.” The tears began falling freely now as Adam tried to wipe them away. “You better hurry the fuck up and get out this bed because I’m not going to be spending to much time here. We’ve got a kid to look after now, so if you’re not willing to open your eyes then fuck you. I’ll do it on me own.  Are you going to open you’re eyes?” Adam gave up trying to wipe away the tears instead letting them fall freely onto his and Kris’s clasped hands. “Open your eyes,” he yelled through gritted teeth. “Open your eyes. Kristopher open your eyes now or I’m walking out. Open...just open your eyes now. Kris please. Please baby just open them for me. Open your eyes baby” He was now sobbing weakly his head resting on Kris’s arm as he finally let himself fall apart.

 


	2. Chapter 2

  


Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/) for making this amazing banner for me

  


  


Chapter 2

November 2011

Adam made his way towards Kris’s hospital room with the small pink bundle huddled closely to his chest. He had ignored his mother’s pleas and was finally taking Sophia to meet her Daddy. Three horrible days had passed since her birth, and Kris had still not woken up or shown any signs of improving, and while the doctors around them saw no reason to worry Adam had been losing hope fast. Now with Sophia being allowed home he had finally brought her to Kris. He hadn’t wanted it to happen this way. He wanted Kris awake so he could see his eyes light up at the first sight of their daughter. Just like his own had three days earlier.

Kris lay motionlessly in bed like he had every other time Adam entered the room. Leila, Adam’s Mom sat in her usual seat at the side of his bed her with hand holding Kris’s gently while she read from her favorite book of the moment.

“You know I don’t agree with this Adam,” Leila said keeping her eyes focused on the book in front of her. “Kris wouldn’t either. He wouldn’t want her seeing him like this. You’re been very sneaky doing it while everyone else is away.” Adam ignored his mother’s rant, and took the seat opposite her on the other side of Kris’s bed.

“Hey baby, look who I brought.” He could hear his mother’s disapproving sigh as he leaned over the bed to talk to his husband. “Apparently you wouldn’t agree to this, but then when have I ever done as I was told.” Adam tried his best to keep his voice light and calm like the doctors had told him, but every time his idle chitchat was met with silence all he wanted to do was break down and cry. “Well here she is. Sophia Lambert-Allen. Beautiful isn’t she baby? Sophia this is your Daddy.”

“Adam.”

“Mom please.” Adam looked up into his mother’s eyes. “Please.”

Leila could only nod her head as she stood and made her way towards the door. “I’ll go see if Neil’s ready to take you home.” Adam waited until his mother was out the door before looking back down at his husband. “I love her baby I do, but I swear that woman was sent here to drive me crazy. Anyway.” Adam stood leaning over Kris’s still body with Sophia held close to him. “Sorry I haven’t brought her sooner, but I wanted you awake for this. She’s going home today,” Adam explained as he placed Sophia onto Kris’s bare chest. Sophia wiggled around a little until she was comfortable enough. Adam placed both of Kris’s hands over the baby’s tiny body while his own hands rested on top of Kris’s. “Now that’s better.” Adam swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he watched his baby’s eyes shut. “See? All she wanted was her Daddy.” Adam sat back down on the chair leaning his body over the bed to rest his chin on Kris’s shoulder. “You should really see her baby, she’s gorgeous. I didn’t think she could be this beautiful, this perfect,” Adam sighed tiredly. “They’re making me go home, your Mom and the others. They think I need to go home. I told them I was fine, but will they listen? If Sophia has to go I really should make sure she has everything, but I’ll be back tonight once she’s asleep. I’ll be back I promise.”

“Adam?” Adam jumped at the sound of his name being called. “Adam, Neil’s ready.” Adam looked up to see his father standing at the door smiling at him. It had been the same fake smile the older man had been wearing for days now. Every time Adam looked at him he was wearing it.

“Just one minute Dad.” Adam could now feel his stomach sinking. He had been dreading this for hours now. He knew he had to leave, but he just wanted Kris to be awake for it. He didn’t want to get outside the hospital and have Kris open his eyes. Adam needed to be the first person Kris saw when he finally woke up. He wanted the younger man to know that he was there no matter what. “You’re going to have to let me take this one home now baby.” He squeezed both Kris’s hands with his own. “I don’t want to, but I don’t think they would let us keep her here.” Picking the sleeping baby up off of his husband’s chest Adam felt a rush of guilt running through his body. When Sophia’s body began to wiggle against his own, and her cries began to fill the room he felt his own tears forming. “I don’t want to take her away from you, but I have to. You’re not waking up. If you would just open your damn eyes we could all go home together, and I wouldn’t have to sit in this horrible room one more minute.” As Sophia’s cries grew louder Adam’s grew stronger. “Can you hear that Kris? That’s your baby crying. She’s crying and you’re just laying there doing nothing about it. Why won’t you do anything about it?” Adam felt a pair of hands gripping his shoulders tightly as his body shook in sobs.

“Shh Adam shh. You’re scaring her.” Now he had more guilt rushed through him as Neil took the baby screaming baby from his arms.

“I...I can’t do this Neil I can’t leave him.” Adam looked over at Kris’s still body and began sobbing again. “Why is he just laying there? Why isn’t he waking up? Does he not care or something. Is that what it is. He just doesn’t give a damn about me?”

“Adam please don’t do this to yourself.” Neil’s hands were now free of Sophia as he placed both his hands back onto Adam’s shoulders. He stood behind him with his chin resting on his older brother’s shoulder. “Do you think he wants to hear you like this? Look at him, he’s sick Adam. He needs rest, and you screaming at him won’t make him wake up any quicker, and when he does wake up do you think seeing you like this is going to help him get better?” Neil turned Adam to face him. “Now the cars ready, and Dad’s putting Sophia in her seat, so I’m going to let you say sorry to your husband for shouting, and then I want you out front in five, Okay?” Neil leaned in to kiss Adam’s forehead before pulling back. “Okay?”

“Okay.” Adam turned back to Kris feeling guilty once again. “Did you just hear my baby brother actually making sense?” Adam laughed. “You know the world has gone crazy when he’s the one making sense,” Adam sighed running his hand through his hair. “But I guess he’s right, I shouldn’t be shouting at you. I should wait until you’re awake to do it.” Another laugh escaped Adam’s mouth. “Then I’m so kicking your ass, and you know I can do it.” Adam let the silence fill the room as he closed his eyes. His head had been throbbing for days now and nothing he had done could take it away. The only thing that had ever worked had always been Kris massaging it. It had always beaten any kind of pain killer in Adam’s eyes. “I guess it’s time then. I should get Sophia home. Maybe shower, I don’t think I’ve done that in a few days. I know I’ve been in these clothes since I came.” Adam looked down at himself with disgust. “You wouldn’t want me if you saw me now. I really should clean myself up. There’s some cute looking doctors running around, and I wouldn’t want any of them catching your eye.” Adam let out another soft laugh. “Can you tell I’m rambling? I don’t want to leave you so I’m talking complete crap. Hey you remember our second date?” Adam rested his head on Kris’s chest as he looked up at his face. “You were wearing one of the many plaid shirts you own, and I was looking pretty good in my leather jeans. After it was over we sat in your car for over an hour just trying to say goodbye. I was so desperate not to leave you that I think I actually talked about the weather. Then you just looked at me and said I won’t think you’re some sort of slut if you ask me to stay. So I said stay and you haven’t left yet.” Adam brushed his dry lips over Kris’s chest as he made his way up. “Stay. There I’m saying it again Stay Kris.”

.........................................

It all felt oddly comforting to be home again even if Kris wasn’t with him. He could feel him all around. Smell him on everything he touched, and even though Kris wasn’t there Adam felt comfort.

“Right so Sophia’s clothes are all put away, and I've made your bed and cleared the kitchen out.” Neil stood in front of Adam with Sophia in his arms.

“She suits you,” Adam remarked with a smirk causing Neil to push Sophia into Adam’s arms.

“Oh hell no, she’s the only kid I plan to be holding any time soon.” Adam adjusted Sophia in his arms as he walked off giggling to himself. He could always trust Neil to put a smile on his face even when his world was falling apart.

“Your uncle Neil is a very silly man baby,” Adam told Sophia as he walked through the house with her. “But then with a good looking big brother like me he had to be the funny one.” Adam Stopped inside his bedroom, and paused to look at the bed he and Kris shared. “I'm sorry your daddy isn’t here baby, but I guess he’s just a little tired right now. When he wakes up he's going to cover you in kisses, and not let you go until you're eighteen.” Adam placed Sophia on the middle of the bed then lay himself down beside her. “He's going to take you to the park and play lots of games with you, and when you're sad your Daddy is going to wrap you up in his arms and hold you until you're happy again, because that’s what he does. That's what he does when I'm sad, and he's going to do it with you too.” Sophia's tiny hand came up to Adam's face causing him to pause and kiss it gentle. “And when those boys start coming around your Daddy's going to be there with his baseball bat ready for them. And you're going to be running to me complaining about him and how mean he is, but deep down you'll know it's because he loves you, and is never going to let anyone hurt you. He's so good baby, because everything he does is for the people he loves, and he's going to love you the most. You're going to be the one that holds his heart the most, and I’m the lucky one that gets to be second,” Adam sighed looking up at the ceiling. “He just has to open his eyes baby.”

“Adam It’s Mom.” Neil came running in with the phone in his hand.

“Mom?” Adam held the phone to his ear. “Mommy?” he choked out.

“Hey baby.” Came the weak voice of his husband.

 

TBC

  


  



	3. Chapter 3

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/) for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 3

 

The door to Kris's hospital was closed as Adam approached with Sophia clutched close to his chest. It had taken exactly twenty-three minutes to bundle Sophia back into her car seat and race back towards the hospital, all while trying to be careful, but now that he was facing the closed door he couldn’t make himself walk inside. Instead he chose to stand silently outside with Sophia in his arms his eyes fixed on the closed white door.

“Adam?” Neil Allan’s voice broke the silence Adam had created around him.

“He sounded different.” Adam turned to look at his father-in-law. “On the phone he sounded different like he wasn't himself. He didn't sound like himself. What if he's different?” Adam moved away from the door quickly like it was going to burn him. “I couldn't cope if he's different Neil.”

“Adam,” Neil sighed reaching out for his son-in-law, but Adam moved away quickly.

“No Neil, I've read about this. People wake up and are suddenly not themselves. What if he's not himself anymore?”

“Well you're not going to find anything out just standing here all day. Go and see him.” Neil answered his son-in-law matter of factly.

“But what if.......”

“No Adam,” Neil interrupted harshly. “Just go and see your husband. He's waiting for you.” Removing Sophia from Adam's arms Neil walked quickly away before Adam had time to answer him. Adam watched as his father-in-law disappeared around the corner with Sophia before turning back towards the white door.

It was another few moments of silence before Adam brought up the courage to open Kris's hospital room door. The room was still dark like before but the beeping of the heart machine had gone leaving the room complete silence. It took Adam a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and find Kris. Seeing Kris laying in the bed just like before with his eyes shut made Adam gasp. He hadn’t expected this. He had expected Kris's eyes to be open when he entered the room. Taking small steps towards the bed Adam took a shaky breath as his husband’s chest raised and fell all on its own.

“So you're still not bored with the sleeping yet?” Adam asked as he sat down taking Kris's hand in his own. A rush of silliness washed over him realizing Kris was now actually sleeping, and not in a medicated coma.

Adam felt a sudden rush of tiredness wash over him as he again let the silence surround him. Laying his head on his husband's chest he calmed himself hearing the younger man's heart beating strongly against his ear. He lay like this for a long time and it wasn’t until he felt a gentle hand stroking his back did he lift his head.

“Hey baby.” Just hearing those two words again caused Adam to weep. Pressing his face into Kris's chest Adam allowed himself to break down. Kris for his part held Adam's head in his hands pressing it closer to him and allowed the older man to cry.

.................................................................

Adam lay with his head on Kris's stomach looking up at the younger man as Kris ran his fingers weakly through Adam’s thick hair.

“You're beautiful,” Kris whispered the only words any of them had uttered in over an hour. “Panda eyes and all,” he added with a smirk as he wiped away the smudged eyeliner from Adam's cheek.

“Are you real?” Adam asked with a shy smile on his face.

“Kiss me and find out.” Kris tugged at Adam's hair until the older man moved up slowly towards his face.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Adam confused quietly.

“Not kissing me will hurt more.”

Adam took a few seconds to study Kris's face before letting his lips press against the younger mans. The kiss was gentle and timid at first with both men letting the other taking the lead, but as Kris’s fingers dug deeper into Adam's scalp. Adam allowed his tongue to slip out to wet Kris's lips. Adam’s own hands lay flat on either side of Kris’s head steadying himself over his husbands body.

The heated make out session only stopped when both men began struggling for breathe. Adam was the first to pull away causing Kris to let out a moan.

“I was enjoying that,” Kris pouted.

Adam smiled sadly hearing his husband's weak voice. “You sound sick baby.” Adam let his hand slip over Kris's face causing Kris's eyes to shut. “Hey,” Adam pressed, “no sleeping. There's been enough of that.”

Kris smiled lazily letting his eyes flutter open. “I missed you,” he confessed causing Adam's eyes to water. “Did you miss me?”

“So much.” Adam swallowed the lump forming in his throat. “Where did you go?” Adam asked running his hand over Kris's face again.

“Heaven.”

“Heaven?” Adam asked with a shaky squeak in his voice.

“I think so. Felt like heaven.”

“Well what happened there?” Adam sat back down on the seat by the bed as he took Kris's hand in his own. Kissing the back of it lightly Adam urged Kris to go on.

“There was a house. There was a little house with a white fence surrounding it. You were there'” Kris smiled taking Adam's hand and resting it over his heart. “I made breakfast every morning while you sang to me, and after I would play the guitar for you, and you would lay with your head on my knee and sing. All I could hear was your voice. It must have been heaven.”

Adam swallowed licking his dry lips. “Sounds nice baby.”

“And there was this noise. I could hear this noise from another room. The most beautiful noise I've ever heard.” Kris explained.

“What was it?” Adam asked as he leaned in close.

“A baby,” Kris answer quietly. “A baby crying.”

“A baby,” Adam sighed heavily.

“Adam where’s my baby?” Kris's voice was now filled with sadness and fear. “No one’s mentioned my baby.” For the first time since he woke up Kris began to cry.

“No, no Kris it’s okay, your baby's okay.” Adam jumped from the seat and ran towards the door. “Just wait okay? Just wait there.” Adam waiting for Kris to nod before running out the hospital room door.

...........................................

When Adam returned to Kris’s room with Sophia his tears had stopped, and he was laying looking towards the ceiling.

“Baby,” Adam smiled walking towards the bed. “There's someone I would like you to meet... again.” Just like before Adam placed a sleeping Sophia onto Kris’s chest, but this time Kris held her without any help.

“Oh my god,” Kris laughed and sobbed at the same time. “Oh my god,” he repeated.

“I know,” Adam sighed happily. “I know.”

“Where have you been my whole life?” Kris asked the sleeping baby. “Why did you take so long to get here?”

Adam sat back in his chair with a smile on his face and watched his husband and daughter interact for the first time.

“You’re so beautiful,” Kris gushed. “My beautiful baby...” Kris looked up at Adam with a confused look on his face.

“Baby girl,” Adam smiled.

“My baby girl,” Kris sobbed pressing his face against the soft hairs on Sophia's head.

“Sophia,” Adam added. “Your baby Sophia.”

“Sophia,” Kris sighed happily looking down at his daughter.

“Happy baby?” Adam asked.

“So much,” Kris smiled back at him. “So much.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/) for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 4

 

Three hours had passed since Kris woke up, and in those three hours Adam had not left his side once. Not even when the doctors had insisted he had to. It wasn't enough for Adam that Kris was awake he needed to constantly look over at his husband and make sure the he was still there. Kris lay on his back with Sophia still resting safely on his chest as they both drifted in and out of a peaceful sleep, both content to be finally together.

The times Kris's eyes would close over even when he fought not to, Adam would allow himself to sit in the silence and wallow. He had not in the three days of Kris being gone allowed himself to really think about the what ifs. He had lashed out and broke down plenty of times, but to think in reality about a future without Kris was not something he could allow himself to do. It was only when he had memorized the brown of Kris's eyes again did he let his mind wallow. He would wallow in the what ifs until Kris opened his eyes again, then he would have to shake off the bad thoughts and be ready with a warm smile to greet his husband.

“Hey,” Kris said with his sleepy voice.

“Hey,” Adam whispered back leaning down to kiss his lips gently.

“You're brave to do that,” Kris laughed. “I haven't brushed my teeth in days.”

Adam smiled, leaning down again deepening the kiss this time. “Don't care.”

“Kris laughed causing Sophia to wiggle around his chest. “Did you know I love you? Both of you.” He added holding Sophia just a little bit tighter.

“You do?” Adam asked letting his head rest on Kris's shoulder.

“I kinda do,” Kris admitted.

“Guess it's a good thing I love you too. Both of you. “ Adam's hand came up to rest over the top of Kris's as it gently cupped Sophia's back. A wave of peacefulness washed over him as he let his eyes close.

Kris's other hand left Sophia's back coming up to rest on top of Adam's hair pressing their heads closer. “Remember Boston?” He asked into Adam's hair.

“Our first I love you?” Adam Smirked.

 

Flashback 2009

 

Adam made sure Matt and Danny were both snoring loudly in the bunks across from him before he climbed out his own and into Kris's. The same sight met him just like every other night he had done this. Kris laying on his side away from Adam his laptop beside him.

“You started without me,” Adam pouted as he wedged himself into the small space behind Kris. “And my ass is hanging out of the bunk again.”

“That's what you get for having a big ass then isn't it.” Kris dodged Adam's hand as it came swinging towards his head. “Joking,” Kris laughed causing Adam to cover his mouth with his hand.

“Shh. Do you want us to get caught?” Adam whispered into Kris's shoulder.

“Caught doing what?”

“I don't know,” Adam sighed his hand slipping from Kris's mouth down to rest on his chest.

He really didn't know what they were doing it's not like they talked about it or anything. Adam had learned early on in his friendship with Kris, that the younger man didn't question his actions like Adam did. He was calm and relaxed with everything he did. While Adam spent hours on the phone to different people having mini nervous break downs. All Adam knew what that every night for the past month he crawled into the bed and arms of his best friend with the pretense of watching a movie or reading a book together, and if it ended with them making out in the darkness then it was another thing not to question. Then again Adam wasn't one not to question, and he knew he couldn't go on just accepting whatever was happening between him and Kris.

“I really don't know what we would get caught doing, but I know it would be something. This is something.” He waited for Kris to answer but when nothing came he leaned over Kris's body to see his face. “What is this?”

“Friendship?” Kris's confident smile was now replaced by a small frown.

“You're friend with Matt. Would you do this with him?” This only brought on a sigh. A heavy deep sigh that Adam knew was only there because the truth was coming out.

“Why do you have to push this? Can't we just enjoy it?” Kris pleaded.

“I do enjoy it. I just wish I knew what I was enjoying. Just tell me what you're thinking.”

Kris sat himself up from the bunk. “Can you move please?” When he didn't move Kris climbed over Adam and out of the bunk. It was only when he heard the bathroom door slam shut did he manage to move.

Adam walked slowly towards the bathroom door making sure no one could hear him as he slipped inside and closed the door behind him. Kris sat on the toilet seat with his head in his hands.

“You have to push. Why can't you just leave me alone?”

“I can leave you alone,” Adam said softly. “Just tell me to and I will.” Kris looked up at Adam with tears in his eyes.

“You know I don't want that,” He answers heavily.

“What do you want then?”

“I only wanted to watch a movie with you, and have you hold my hand.”

Adam nodded leaning down pulling Kris's head up further. “We can do that, but I want to know what we are.”

“You're really annoying.”

“Yeah,” Adam smiled, “but if you let me know what this is then we can get past it and go back to holding hands and watching movies.”

“Really annoying,” Kris sighs.

“Kris.”

“I love you,” Kris snapped. “Happy jackass? I love you.”

Adam's legs gave way as he slumped down on his knees in front of Kris. “You love me? I just thought you wanted in my pants.”

“Shut up. I don't want to love you. I've tried not to but........”

“You love me,” Adam interrupted. “You love me. You really love me.” He was smiling now, but Kris was only getting angrier at him.

“I don't want to. I don't want this. You're not who I want to love.”

“Okay who do you want to love?” Adam was trying not to let Kris's confession get to him, but it was hard not to.

“I just... I just want to love someone who will love me back. I don't need to be running around after someone who's out of my league.”

Adam sat speechless in front of Kris as he heard the truth finally coming out of the younger man's mouth.

“And now you've pushed it ,and now things are going to be weird. This is why I didn't want to say anything. I'm sorry.” Kris stood pushing Adam out the way, but this time Adam stopped him.

“Hey, who says this changes anything. You haven't even let me say anything.”

“I don't need your pity Adam.”

Adam grabbed him by the arm pushing him against the bathroom wall. “Who says I pity you? You think you're out of my league, and you think I don't love you back? I mean how stupid is that?” Not exactly what Adam wanted to say but he was panicking.

“I'm stupid to love you,” Kris mumbled as he looked at his socks.

“Hey,” Adam said shaking him by the shoulders a little. “Hey look at me.” Adam waited till Kris looked up at him. “I love you too.”

 

End of Flashback.

 

“I can't believe I told you I love you the first time on a toilet seat,” Kris laughed.

“Yeah, I was trying to forget that part,” Adam said shaking his head. “It was pretty romantic all the same.”

“Something to tell Sophia when she gets older.” Both men look down at the sleeping baby in Kris's arms.

“Yeah,” Adam smiled. “There's lots of stories this little one needs to hear.” Adam lay his head down on Kris's chest next to Sophia's head.

“I love you,” Kris whispered looking down at both of them.

“We love you too,” Adam answered in a whisper.

 


	5. Chapter 5

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/) for making this amazing banner for me

 

Chapter 5  


 

 

Flashback 2009

 

He didn't want to cause a scene so as slowly and discreetly as he could, Kris slipped his hand over

Adam's twitching knee holding it still.

“I wish you would relax baby. People are going to start thinking you're afraid of flying or something.”

Adam slipped his hand over Kris's gripping it tightly not care if all of first class might see.” More like afraid of Arkansas. I swear Kris, I'm going to throw up.”

Kris tried his best not to smile as he watched Adam's knee begin to twitch again. “Well try not get any on my shoes please.” Turning back to the movie in front of him, Kris tried to ignore his nervous boyfriend beside him, but Adam had other ideas.

“They're going to hate me.”

“No they're not.”

“They're going to think I turned you gay. That I'm the reason you're gay.”

“No they won't”

“I'm going to throw up.”

“No you're not.”

“I'm going to...”

“Adam,” Kris finally snapped causing a few people around them to look over. “You have to calm down baby,” he whispered this time. He had been listening to his boyfriend freak out for a week now, and even though he had promised Adam that everything would be okay, and that nothing bad was going to happen, Adam had continuously ignored his promises. “My parents love you baby. My brother love you, and my friends are going to love you too. Now please calm yourself down before one of those over friendly air hostesses has to restrain you.” Kris turned back to the movie sighing happily when Adam didn't say any more.

It was all supposed to be easy it wasn't like it was the first time it was happening. Adam had met Kris family dozens of times over the past year. He had shared dinners with them and even went to both Kris's parents birthday parties. So when Mrs Allen had asked Kris to come home for the weekend he had seen it as a great opportunity to bring Adam home, and finally tell everyone about their relationship. Kris had thought his plan was great, but as he watched the color drain from Adam's face he realized his weekend home wasn't going to be as fun as he thought.

“Why did I let you talk me into this?” Adam complained.

“Because you love me,” Kris answered matter of factly.

“But they're going to hate me.”

“Baby no they're not.”

“They're going to think I turned you gay.”

“I said they won't,” Kris sighed wishing he had taken the headset when the air hostess offered it to him.

“But...”

“I will email Perez Hilton that video of you trying to kick the football if you say one more word,” Kris warned.

“But...”

“Hey,” Kris interrupted pointing his finger at Adam. “ I mean it.”

“Fine, but when this all blows up in our faces I won't be saying I told you so.”

“I'm sure you won't baby.” Kris patted Adam's knee before turning back to the movie. Now if he could keep Adam like that Kris thought the weekend might just off without any real dramas.

 

…..................................

 

“Hey baby there they are.” Kris pulled Adam through the crowded airport towards his waiting parents.

“Boys,” Mrs Allen gushed as she pulled both of them into her arms. “Adam it's been too long. We missed you.” Kris wiggled out of his Mama's arms shooting Adam a smug look as he found himself being pulled into his fathers arms.

“She's right Adam,” Kris's father added. “It's been too long.” Kris felt his father's arms leave him before Adam was pulled in for a hug. “Now, why don't we get you boys home and fatten you both up. You're both too skinny.” Kris walked beside his mama as he watched Adam and his father walk ahead.

“Oh you boys don't mind sharing a room do you?” Kris's Mama's words caused Adam to look over his shoulder with a frightened look on his face. “Adam honey you okay?” Mrs Allen asked with concern. “You look like you're going to be sick.”

 

…..................................

 

 

Kris sat back on his childhood bed and watched Adam pace up and down in front of him. Words had stopped forming for Adam and all he could do now was shake his head and sigh every few seconds.

“Mama has a blow up bed we can both sleep on. It's a double so we won't be too squashed together.”

“They're going to hate me.”

“Oh my god.” Kris threw himself back against the mattress.

“Well they are.”

“If the public could see you now.” Kris leaned up on his elbows laughing. “This neurotic crazy self doubting wreck.”

“I'm going to be sick,” Adam announced running from the room with Kris following behind.

When Kris finally caught up with him Adam was hunched over the toilet emptying his stomach. “Baby?” Kris knelt behind Adam running his hand's up his boyfriend's back.

“Don't touch me.” Adam shrugged Kris's hand away. “I don't want you seeing me like this.”

“Baby,” Kris laughed lightly needing his hand into Adam's hair. “I've licked jelly from your belly button. I don't think there much we have to hide from each other now.”

Once Adam was sure he wasn't going to be sick again he leaned back against Kris's chest heavily. “I told you I was going to be sick.”

“Yes you did.” Kris kissed the side of his boyfriend's head as he ran his hand's down Adam's front to rub circles on his stomach.

 

…....................................

 

“Mama. Dad. There's something I want you both to know.” The calmness Kris was showing earlier was gone now replaced with a rush of nervous energy as he looked towards his parents. Adam sat beside him for support, but Kris could tell the older man was going to be no help if his parents took this badly.

“Are you sick?” Mrs Allen asked with worry in his voice.

“No Mama.” Kris watched as the worry stayed on his mama's face while his father sat still beside her his face filled with confusion as he looked towards Adam. “It's not anything bad Mama.” Kris stole a look at Adam who was now watching Kris's father closely.

“So what's the news” Mr Allen asked without taking his eyes off of Adam.

“Well Mama. Dad. I've...I've met someone. Someone who's very special to me.”

“You've met a girl?” Mrs Allen asked a little surprised. “A girl in LA?” Both Kris and Adam let out a laugh at his Mama's words. It was a well known joke now that Mrs Allen worried continuously that her baby boy would be caught up with some LA fame whore who was only after his money and his name.

“No,” Mr Allen answered finally looking at Kris. “He didn't meet a girl in LA, did you Kristopher?” Mr Allen looked back at Adam again. It was a look of shock and anger that caused Adam to flinch back into the couch a little.

“No sir.”

“Mr Allen.”

“Not now Adam, Kris has to say this. Kris tell your Mama who you met.” Kris looked towards his mama with tears forming in his eyes.

“Baby what's the matter?” Mrs Allen asked as she knelt in front of Kris taking both his hands in hers.

“I love him Mama,” Kris managed to choke out before throwing himself into his Mama's arms. The sound of his fathers footsteps stomping out of the front door, and Adam's hands gently rubbing over his back only caused him to cry harder.

“Oh honey,” Mrs Allen sighed holding Kris tighter. “Now don't think of me as stupid, but the him is Adam right?”

Kris pulled away laughing and crying at the same time. “Yes Mama, it's Adam.”

“God I think I'm going to throw up,” Adam moaned as he hid his face with his hands.

“Oh honey,” Mrs Allen laughing making her way towards Adam and pulling him into her arms. “You love my baby boy?” She pulled away holding Adam's face in her hands.

“With everything I own,” Adam answered honestly.

“My next phone call with your mother is going to be a long one,” Mrs Allen laughed again pulling both boys into her arms.

 

End Of Flashback

 

Kris lay back against the hospital bed giggling as Adam held Sophia in his arms telling her another story of their past.

“And it took Grandma Allen two days before she realized that Daddy was gay.” Adam looked up at Kris laughing. “I can't believe I survived that weekend. I was sure your Dad left to find a gun.”

“He came around.” Kris ran his finger tips over Sophia's head. “And you think telling your parents wasn't traumatic for me?”

 

Flashback

 

“Oh my god.” Kris leaped up from his knees in front of Adam to find Leila standing in the door way behind him.

“God Mom don't you knock?” Adam complained as he tried his best to buckle his pants.

“Kitchen now,” Leila snapped walking away.

“Please tell me that didn't happen?” Kris covered his face with his hands.

“It didn't happen,” Adam answered with a smirk.

“Your mother just caught me....And in her home too.” Kris sunk onto his knees in front of Adam again the embarrassment too much for him to take.

“Round two?” Adam smirked.

 

End Of Flashback.

 

“Hey,” Adam whispered placing his hand over Sophia's ears. “She does not need to hear that story.”

“Oh we're embarrassed now?” Kris smirked. “And you don't think getting caught with my mouth full wasn't embarrassing for me?”

It was now Adam's turn to smirk. “Mouth full being the right description baby.”

 

..................


	6. Chapter 6

[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000yxts/)

  
Thanks to Kradamgasm for making this banner    


  


  


  


  


Adam watched with tears in his eyes as his husband whispered goodnight into their daughter’s ear. They had been putting it off for over an hour now but hospital rules state that only a spouse could spend the night at a patient’s bedside so Sophia had to leave. Kris's Mom had arrived to take her home to bed but even she wasn't wanting to break the new family up.

“What if you hid her in the bed beside you and I'll just pretend to take her away.”

“And have us all thrown out the hospital when she starts crying?” Adam asked. He loved the idea of keeping her there but really didn't want to be thrown out himself if they got caught.

“Just make sure she's here first thing,” Kris smiled giving Sophia one last kiss before his mom took her out of his arms.

“Okay but Leila and I went shopping this morning so expect the pinkest frilliest dress ever.”

“Just like her Papa then,” Kris giggled earning a gentle slap from Adam.

Kris stayed silent as he watched his Mom walk away with Sophia. Her little face pecked out from over his Mom's shoulder and he could see her tired eyes already closing.

“You okay?” Adam quizzed rubbing his fingers up and down Kris's arm gently.

“Yeah,” Kris sighed looking towards his husband. “You look tired.”

“But happy.”

“Come here.” Kris tried his best to move over to give Adam room on the bed.

Not wanting to hurt his husband Adam perched himself on the side of the bed leaning his body over Kris's. “Hey,” he whispered so soft Kris almost didn't hear him.

“You haven't made love to me in days.” Kris carded his fingertips through Adam's fringe tugging it gently.

“You were sleeping. You know I'm not into anything that kinky.”

“I'm awake now,” Kris replied his mouth twitching into a smirk.

Adam watched him closely waiting for him to laugh and say he was joking but his smirk soon turned serious. “Kris. Come on baby. We can't.”

“Call the press. Adam Lambert turning down sex,” Kris gasped in fake horror.

“Well when it comes to my baby's health I'm all about control.” Adam leaned down capturing Kris's lips again. Kris deepened the kiss pulling Adam down till he was almost on top of him.

“Then tell me a story then.”

“Any request?” Adam leaned back till he was positioned across Kris's chest.

“Tell me about the first time you saw me.” Kris's eyes were heavy as he settled back against the bed his fingers running through Adam's hair again.

“Ah. The very first time I saw you.”

 

Flashback.

 

Adam pulled his leather jacket from his shoulders as he looked around the room at his competition. First day of Hollywood week and he was already doubting his decision to even enter the competition. Not that he was doubting his talent, he just didn't think America was ready for him. Now looking around at the talent he really didn't fit in. He needed coffee, needed something stronger but coffee would have to do for the moment. Turning towards the exit Adam's shoulder was met but something hard. Looking down Adam was met with a head full of soft fluffy brown hair.

“Damn sorry.” The small figure in front of him stumbled backwards causing Adam to reach out and catch him. “Sorry,” he repeated.

“It's fine.” The small figure muttered. It took Adam a few seconds to realize he was still holding onto him by his arms.

“Damn sorry,” he said pulling his hands away.

“Again it's fine.” The small man looked around again. “No one in this damn town seems to look where they're going anyway.”

“Tough day?” Adam didn't know why he asked that, the man obliviously wasn't in a good mood and talking to a complete stranger probably wasn't going to make it any better.

Pulling his guitar tighter over his shoulder the man finally looked up. “Just.....You're Adam. Adam Lambert.” A fan? Thought Adam. He didn't look like a fan, theatre fans usually were gay middle aged men and housewives. “I've been looking for you.” Kris continued. “For like hours now.” A fan that's been looking for him, that's probably not a good thing.

“Right.” Adam looked down at the small man in front of him. He didn't look dangerous but then what did he know about stalkers. “And now you've found me.” He looked around for anyone that he knew, anyone that could be a witness if anything bad happened.

“Yeah I found you and....” Adam continued looking around for someone, anyone. “Are you Okay?”

“What? Oh yeah. I'm good.”

“You look like Stevie Wonder with those head movements,” Kris remarked with a smirk causing Adam to look down at him. A funny stalker. Funny cute stalker Adam thought as he finally looked at him. “Kris.” Kris held out his hand. “You're new roommate.”

“Roommate?” Adam asked confused.

“Yeah. As in we're sharing a room. You have the key, I've been carrying my things around for an hour now looking for you.”

Adam still looked confusingly at Kris. “Roommate.”

“Yeah,” Kris sighed. “Contestants have to share rooms. I'm sharing with you. Listen buddy I really don't know how more simple I can say it. Now I've been wandering around this place for an hour looking for this Mr. Adam Lambert that everyone's been talking about. I just want to get to my room.”

“So you're not a fan?” Adam asked.

“Of who?” Kris asked pulling his guitar over his shoulder again.

It all hit Adam at once, his mind finally catching up with everything Kris had said. “Roommate. Right sorry okay,” he smiled putting on his best friendly face. “Need a hand with your things?”

Kris sighed. “I just want to get to my room man.” Adam pointed towards the elevator letting Kris lead the way.

 

…....................................

 

Adam sat on his bed across from Kris watching as the small man unpacked his bags. Maybe putting himself into the competition wasn't such a bad idea Adam thought as Kris bent over to slip his empty bag under the bed.

“So you're a singer?”

“No,” Kris answered placing his guitar on the bed. “I'm a dancing. I just thought it would be funny to see how far I got in a singing competition.”

“Okay.” Adam stood up from the bed. “I can see you’re not in mood for company.” Adam made his way towards the hotel room door before feeling Kris's hand on his shoulder.

“I hate this town.” Kris moved back towards the bed causing Adam to follow him. “I don't do crowds, and I don't do traffic, and I don't do carrying my bags around looking for rock star Adam Lambert.” Och thought Adam.

“Rock star wannabe.” Adam sat down on the bed beside Kris. “And you could have left your bags at front desk while you found me.”

A small smile came across Kris's face. “And then what would I have to complain about now?”

“Ah you're one of those guys,” Adam smiled bumping Kris's shoulder with his own. “I thought I would be the only drama queen here.”

“Well I'll do the drama and leave the queen stuff to you.” It was Kris's turn to bump Adam's shoulder. “If the rumours are true.”

“It's Hollywood. All the rumours are true honey.”

 

End OF Flashback

 

“Hey.” Kris poked him husband's back. “You're making me sound like a spoilt baby.”

“You kind of where,” Adam laughed resting his chin on Kris's bare stomach. “You bitched about those damn bags for hours.”

“I want to hear a nice story. Tell me a nice story.”

Adam chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before his eyes lit up. “Okay, I'll do nice.”

 

Flashback

 

Adam popped his head out from under the pillow at the sound of water running. With the bathroom door open he could see the faint outline of his new roommate taking a shower.

 

End of Flashback

 

“Hey I said nice, not perverted.”

Adam let out a loud laugh as he sat up stretching. “That was nice. Hell it was really nice.”

“Pervert.” Kris shook his head laughing along with his husband.

“I'm not the one that left the bathroom door open,” Adam commented.

“A nice story.” Kris tugged Adam back down till his head was resting against his chest.

 

Flashback

 

“So what's your story Kris from Arkansas.” Adam lay across his hotel bed watching Kris play the guitar on his. He had been watching for over an hour now, Hhow his hands small yet strong ran up and down the neck of the guitar realising a soft medley into the room.

“Not much to tell. Grew up in a small town dreamed of bigger things. One day decided to try out for American's biggest talent show and leave behind the small town,” Kris answered matter of fact looking up to see Adam smiling back at him. “Your story's probably a little more glamorous than mine.”

“Not exactly.”

“Come on. I bet you were the biggest thing in your high school.”

Adam looked down at his hands. “Not really. I was just the gay red head with the freckles that nobody really paid attention to unless I was on stage.”

Kris sat his guitar down with a bang causing Adam to look up at him. Slowly the shorter man made his way towards Adam's bed kneeling beside him. “Freckles?”

“Everywhere,” Adam admitted. He couldn't believe he was telling this kid his deepest secret, the thing he woke up two hours early just to hide from the people around him.

“Everywhere?” Kris asked his voice going surprisingly high.

“Everywhere,” Adam laughed. “No place left untouched.”

Kris gingerly reached his hand out letting it slip in side Adam's open shirt to stroke his neck. “Is it weird that I think that's cute?”

“Very,” Adam laughed letting Kris continue to stroke his neck with his fingertips.

 

End of Flashback

 

“Now that's a nice story,” Kris smiled as he lazily ran his fingers over Adam's neck.

 

 

  



	7. Chapter 7

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/) for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 7

 

A small cat like cry pulled Adam from his sleep as he looked up from his chair to find his husband and daughter lying together in bed.  
“Oww,” Adam winced gripping the back of his neck as he sat himself up from the small hospital chair.

  
“I knew you should have asked for a cot bed to be pulled in.”

  
Adam leaned up kissing Kris good morning before letting his lips brush over the top of Sophia's head. “When did she arrive?” Adam stretched his arms up high letting out a low moan causing Sophia's eyes to open.

  
“She's awake.” Kris laughed as he watched their daughter’s eyes look around her. “She can hear you.”

  
Adam leaned over to look down at Sophia as she lay in Kris's arms, her eyes finally finding her Papa. “Hey Pretty girl,” Adam whispered down at his baby.

  
“She knows who you are,” Kris pointed out as Sophia began making little noises at him. Kris leaned his head on Adam's shoulder as they cuddled together to look down at Sophia.

 

“She better know who I am. I've been playing her my music since she arrived.”

  
Kris pulled away to look up into his husband's eyes. “I want to believe you're joking.”

  
“You can want if you want,” Adam replied pulling Kris's head back against his shoulder.

  
“But you're not joking.”

  
“Sadly no,” Adam laughed. “She's hears it on a loop every chance I get.”  
“My poor baby.”

  
“Hey,” Adam laughed. “I let her listen to your music too.”

  
“Well that makes it all better.”

 

…..................................................................

 

Adam sat with Sophia in his arms as his legs twitched nervously below her as he listened to the doctor in front of him as he explained words like head trauma and memory loss.

  
“I don't have memory lose.” Adam turned to see Kris lying in the bed beside him. “In fact I feel fine.”

  
“Mr Allen can you tell me about the first time you fell in love?” Both Adam and Kris looked at each other before looking at the doctor confused. “It would help,” the doctor explained as he looked down at the note book in his hands.

  
“Well, sure.” Kris gave Adam a look before turning his attention back towards the doctor in front of him.

 

Flashback 2009

 

Wrapping his arms around his body Kris shivered walking into his new room in the mansion. He didn't want to be known as the cute guy in the competition but here he was first day filming and they already had him half naked.

  
“Oh man you fell for it didn't you?” Adam sat up on his bed smirking at Kris who now stood in the middle of the room soaking wet.  
“They said they needed good footage for the first live show.”

  
“And you just had to agree to jump into the pool?” Adam asked standing up from the bed.

  
“Everyone else said no. The producer said they were desperate,” Kris shivered causing Adam to laugh. “It's not funny,” Kris snapped. “I didn't know it was going to be so cold.”

  
“It's February.”

  
“It's Hollywood,” Kris complained.

  
Adam reached into his suitcase pulling out a large black robe handing it to Kris. “Before you catch a cold.”

  
Kris accepted the robe happily sighing loudly as he felt the softness surround him. “Man this feelings good, and smells amazing.” Kris rubbed his face over the softness of the collar as Adam looked on smirking. “What?” Kris asked.

  
Adam shook his head his smirk still lingering on his face. “Nothing… nothing. Just it's been a while since I've seen a cute boy wearing my clothes.”

  
“You keep throwing that word cute around. You really shouldn't be teasing me like that.” It was Kris's turn to smirk as he watched Adam's mouth fall open just a little in shock. “What's the matter Adam? Cat got your tongue?”

  
Adam shook his head a little like he didn't know what to say or what to think while Kris stood in front of him smiling happily.

  
“I better get in the shower. Thanks for the warmth.” Kris disappeared into the bathroom closing the door behind him as he heard Adam let out a long heavy sigh.

 

…................................................

 

It wasn't so funny anymore and Kris was beginning to hate the stupid producer and their stupid ideas. Lying on his side Kris brought his knees up to his chest trying desperately to stop himself from shaking.

  
“Kris?” Kris felt his bed dip as Adam leaned over him.

  
“Cold,” Kris shivered his teeth chattering.

  
“I knew this would happen,” Adam sighed. “Move over.”

  
“What? No Adam.” Kris tried to pull the covers tighter around his body but Adam was already on the bed and crawling in beside him. “You can't afford to catch a cold.”

  
“Let me worry about me little man,” Adam said while pulling Kris towards him.

  
Kris's body relaxed as he felt Adam take him in his arms. “Thank you,” Kris whispered into Adam's neck.

 

End of Flashback 2009

 

“That was the first time I fell in love,” Kris told the doctor as he looked at his husband. “And my first love is holding my second love in his arms.”

  
Adam reached out gripping Kris's hand with his own. “I love you,” Adam whispered.

  
“You better,” Kris smiled.

  
“That's very detailed Mr Allen.” Kris pulled himself away from Adam's gaze to look at the doctor. “Mr Allen who took Sophia home last night?” The doctor looked down at his note book before looking back up.

  
“I...she…” Kris looked towards Adam. “She went home?” Kris felt Adam's hand slip from his own as the older man stood.  
“Doctor?” Kris could hear the panic in his husband’s voice as he stood with his back to him.

  
“It's short term memory loss. It's common with head injuries. It usually only lasts a few days.”

  
Adam turned to look at Kris. “Baby.” Kris could see the tears forming in his eyes.

  
“Adam. It's fine...I feel fine.” Kris tried to sit up but his body was still not strong enough to hold him leading to him slipping back down on the bed.

  
“Baby.” Adam handed Sophia to the doctor before pulling Kris into his arms. The younger man allowed himself to be pulled up into his husband arms as he felt Adam's body begin to shake lightly.

  
“Adam don't.” Kris could hear the soft cries escaping Adam's throat. “Shhh baby I'm fine.”

  
“I could have lost you,” Adam chocked out. “I don't know what I would do if I lost you, you can't leave me. Please don't leave me.” Kris gripped onto Adam's shoulders tight pulling him in as far as he could.

  
“I'm not going anywhere. We don't leave each other. Remember?” Kris kissed the side of Adam's head. “You remember Adam.”

  
Adam nodded into his husband's neck “I remember.”

 

Flashback 2009

 

A lovers tiff was not something Adam was prepared for. His past relationships were never important enough to fight about and if a fight did begin it was an indication that the relationship was over. But now standing in the middle of the busy room backstage after another stop on their tour Adam felt this fight could not be the end of things. With Brad at his side Adam watched as Kris pretended to be listening to whatever Matt was saying.

  
“So what's the cute ones story.” Adam rolled his eyes hearing Brad start up another conversation. It was all his fault. Kris was ignoring him now. If he hadn't flirted so outrageously with Adam when he first met them backstage Kris wouldn't be in the awful mood he was in.

  
“Leave it Brad.” Adam kept his eyes on Kris as he edged his way towards the exit.

  
“Come on. I can't play?” With Kris finally at the exit Adam pulled away from Brad.

  
“Don't even try,” Adam snapped pushing through the crowd following Kris out the door.

 

…............................................................

 

It wasn't hard for Adam to find Kris. He knew the younger man only had one real private place he could go on tour and know that he wouldn't be bothered. So climbing onto the tour bus Adam knew exactly where Kris would be. Pulling back the curtain of the bunk Adam found Kris lying on his back with his arms covering his eyes his feet tapping lightly on the wall in front of him.

  
“Listening to anything good?” Adam stood at Kris's feet unsure whether to enter the bunk or not.

  
Kris pulled the headphones from his ears but kept his arm covering his face. “A little gospel. It helps me stay calm”

  
“And you need something to keep you calm right now?” Adam asked gently as he perched himself on the side of Kris's lower bunk.

  
“You made a fool of me tonight.” Kris let his arm slip from his face revealing tears in his eyes.

  
“I didn't mean to,” Adam admitted.

  
“But you did.” Kris sat up. “You let that guy just throw himself all over you and I just had to stand there and watch.”

  
“But I didn't mean it,” Adam repeated. Moving into the bunk he pulled the curtain closed behind him. “I didn't think that it would annoy you.”

  
“You didn't think?” Kris moved to the middle of the bunk pointing his finger into Adam's chest. “I thought you were mine. You just let him fall all over you. Like... like I didn't matter.”

  
“Of course you matter.” Adam held onto Kris's finger pulling it towards his mouth. “Of course I'm yours.” Kissing Kris's finger lightly Adam felt Kris moving closer.

  
“I don't want you leaving me,” Kris confessed as he sat himself on Adam's lap.

  
“I'm not leaving you,” Adam whispered. “Where would I go?”

  
“Please don't leave me,” Kris begged wrapping his arms around Adam's neck.

  
“I'm not leaving you,” Adam whispered holding onto Kris tightly. “I'm too madly in love with you to even think about life without you.”

End of Flashback


	8. Chapter 8

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/) for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 8

 

With Sophia lying asleep quietly in Adam's arms, Kris sat up in his hospital bed watching them both closely. It had amazed him how gentle and caring Adam was being towards their daughter. How his fingertips gently ran over Sophia's head his black painted finger nails disappearing into the soft hairs on her head. Gentle was not a word people associated with Adam, but for Kris it was always the perfect word to describe him. From the moment they had met Adam had allowed the walls he built around him to slowly crumble, and Kris began to see the real Adam. Now as he watched his husband cradle their daughter close to his chest Kris remembered the first time he saw Adam's gentle side.

 

Flashback 2009

 

Thursday mornings at the mansion had somehow turned into family time without any of the contestants really agreeing to it. Kris sat onto of the kitchen unit watching Lil make pancakes for her three kids, and his mouth watering at the idea of it.

  
“I bet you wish your Mama was here to make you pancakes.” Kris looked down to see Lil's oldest daughter looking back up at him smugly.

 

“I can make my own pancakes,” Kris answered back. He was lying but he wasn't going to let her know that.

  
“No you can't.” Kris didn't really want to be arguing with a small child. “You're a man. My Mama says men can't cook.” But the child seemed to want a fight.

  
“I can so cook.”

  
“Kris,” Lil laughed. “Don't be starting something you can't win.”

  
“She started it,” Kris complained as Meg came bounding into the kitchen.  
“Anyone seen Ryder?”

 

…..................................

 

The mansion was not the best place for a two year old to be hiding and with all of the contestants searching downstairs. Kris headed towards the bedroom he shared with Adam.

  
“Adam have you seen...” Kris paused at the bedroom door hearing Adam's voice coming from inside.

  
“Ryder seriously buddy I don't know the three bears story.” Adam's voice came in a soft tone.

  
“Three bears.”

  
“Buddy I promise you I don't know it.”

  
“Three bears.”

  
Meg approached Kris at the bottom of the stairs.

  
“Shh.” Kris placed his finger to his lips.

  
“Three bears.”

  
“Oh alright then,” Adam sighed from inside the room. “There were three bears,” Adam began causing Kris and Meg to giggle from the other side of the door. “There was the big bear. He must have been the Daddy and then the other bear who I'm guessing was Daddy bears boyfriend. Let’s call him… what should we call him Ryder?”

  
Meg buried her face into Kris's shoulder giggling as they both listened to Adam's story.

  
“Bear,” Came Ryder's answer.

  
“Okay,” Adam laughed. “Daddy bear and bear bear and Baby bear.”

  
“Oh my god He's telling my son a gay fairytale,” Meg giggled.

  
“Just be happy he didn't make one of them a drag bear.”

 

End of Flashback 2009

 

What are you smiling at?” Adam shook Kris's shoulder lightly bringing him out of his day dream.

  
“My handsome husband. Got a problem with that?” Kris put on his toughest look but it only caused Adam to giggle.

  
“Macho isn’t your image baby.” Adam leaned over pulling Kris in for a quick kiss on the lips.

  
“Mmm,” Kris sighed heavily resting his forehead against Adam's. “I think you need to leave.”

  
Adam pulled back giving Kris an odd look. “You better be joking.”

  
“You need to sleep. You can't stay here forever.”

  
“Not forever. Just until they release you. Then I'm out of here.”

  
“Adam”

  
“Don't Adam me,” Adam complained. “And don't tell me to leave.”

  
“I'm not telling you anything.” Kris held his hands up. “I just want us all to get a good night sleep. And I don't want Sophia spending another night without one of us.”

  
Adam leaned back against his chair his body becoming suddenly tense. “That's not fair. You can't just drag our daughter into it.”  
“I can if it works,” Kris smirked looking down at Sophia. “I think she needs to cuddle with her Papa tonight.”

 

…..................................................................

 

“Oh put your bottom lip in. I'll drive you straight back to the hospital first thing.” Adam watched as his mother-in-law fussed around him and Sophia.

  
“That's not what's annoying me.”

  
“Then what's your problem?”

  
“You tucked me in.” Adam pulled at the tight covers around him.

  
“Kris told me you like feeling snuggled in bed. It was either the covers or I let Daniel bunk in beside you.”

  
Adam winced at the idea of his brother-in-law in beside him. “Night Mama.”

  
“Night honey. Shout if Sophia wakes.” Adam looked towards the basket at the side of his bed. Sophia lay sound asleep inside with no idea what was going on around her. As Mrs Allen closed the door and allowed the darkness to surround him, Adam felt a sudden rush of loneliness. He lay looking towards the basket Sophia's soft breathing gave him some reassurance, but the loneliness was all around him. Adam had spent eight years in LA alone, but with the arrival of Kris in late 2008 the loneliness vanished. Replaced with a warm comfort that Adam could never really explain.

 

Flashback 2009

 

It was like a military operation that Adam had full control over down to the very last detail. It would all begin with his roommates early morning phone call to his wife. With Kris out of their shared room Adam would leap from his bed and lock himself away in the bathroom for his daily routine. First would be the complete stripping of all the makeup from his face. Adam would scrub away at the makeup until his freckles began to appear. With his face clean he would begin applying a fresh layer of makeup covering himself up again. All in it would take him twenty minutes to complete, just enough time for Kris to finish his phone call and make his way back towards the room and Adam would keep up his image of a rock god that everyone expects him to be. It was all planned so well until the morning Kris decided to end his daily phone call early.

  
“Adam seriously I need to use the bathroom.” Kris complained as he banged on the locked door.

  
Adam looked towards the mirror in front of him. His bare face looking back at him. “Can't you use another one? There's got to be about twenty in this house.”

  
“And they're all up stairs.” Kris banged the door harder. “Adam. Please.”

  
It was clear Kris wasn't going to give up any time soon so Adam took a deep breath and unlocked the bathroom door.  
“Finally.” Kris pushed past Adam.

  
Adam stood frozen at the bathroom door as Kris relieved himself. He wanted to bolt from the bathroom and hide away until his face was covered up again but to do that he would have to pass Kris as he washed his hands to get his makeup bag. Standing frozen at the bathroom door seemed to be the only thing he could do that wasn't bringing attention to himself.

  
Kris finished drying his hands before turning towards Adam. “There. Now you can go back to doing what...” Kris stopped looking up at Adam's face his eye brows knitting together in concentration. “You're not wearing any makeup.”

  
“Yeah.” Shyness was not something Adam was used to. He had out grown his shy nature years ago when high school finished but standing in front of Kris it was all creeping back. The years of worrying about bad skin and freckles in the locker room while the jocks stripped in front of him flashed in front of his face causing the blush to rise.

  
“I've never seen you without makeup.” Kris was almost on his tip toes as he studied Adam's face closely.

  
“There's a reason for that.”

  
“I didn't know makeup could cover up so much.” Taking his finger Kris ran it along Adam's bottom lip slowly. “I didn't know you could have freckles on your lips.”

  
“You don't know a lot.” Adam smirked allowing himself to lean into Kris's touch.

  
“I know you shouldn't wear so much make up.” Kris's hands slipped to grip onto Adam's hips. “I know that you're depriving the world from seeing the real you.” Tilting his head to the side Kris bit his bottom lip. “But then I like the idea of being one of the few people that gets to see you like this. You should know that you don't have to hide from me.”

 

End of Flashback 2009

 

From that moment on Adam had never felt lonely again. Kris had the ability to know when Adam needed him so it wasn't a surprise when Adam heard his cell buzzing from the side of the bed.

  
(Stop thinking and sleep)

  
Adam smirked as he read the text from Kris jumping when it buzzed again.

  
(I love u bb)

  
(Love u 2)

  
(u better)

  
Adam laughed shaking his head.

  
(wish u were here)

  
(U turned on?)

  
Adam raised an eyebrow re-reading over the text his husband just sent.

  
(Always am)

  
Adam knew how to play this game.

  
(mean Mr lambert really mean)

  
(I love u Mr Allen-Lambert)

  
(I love u more Mr Lambert-Allen)


	9. Chapter 9

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/) for making this amazing banner for me

 

Chapter 9

 

Six days since the accident and three days since Kris opened his eyes and yet the doctors had no real desire to release him. The memory loss was still there, and at times Adam could see it was really affecting his husband. If it wasn't forgetting to eat it was telling the same story over and over again. Even getting himself up and dressed was beginning to be a full task for Kris.

  
“Arms up.” Kris sat on his hospital bed legs hanging off the side while Adam stood between them.

  
“You're treating me like a baby,” Kris complained as Adam pulled his top over his head.

  
“You're my baby,” Adam admitted reaching in for a kiss. “I'm allowed to treat you like one.”

  
“Can't you save it for our daughter? Speaking of?”

  
“Your mother wouldn't give her up this morning.” Adam pulled Kris's plaid shirt over his shoulders. “And since we have a date I figured the kid deserved a few hours away from us.”

  
“Date?”

  
“Yeah,” Adam smirked. “I'm taking you on a date.”

  
“Since when do we date?” Kris laughed.

  
“We date,” Adam pouted. “We've dated plenty.”

  
Kris rolled his eyes at his husband earning him another pout from Adam. “Oh come on. We've been on one date our whole relationship and that ended in tears.”

  
“No it didn't,” Adam complained.

  
“Yeah, you're tears.”

  
“I didn't cry.”

  
“No, but you pouted and complained. It was like you were crying,” Kris said with a smirk.

  
“I did not pout,” Adam snapped but instantly turned serious when he realised what he had done. “I'm so sorry.”

  
“Sorry?” Kris answered. “For what?”

  
“Shouting. I won't do it again,” Adam promised as he began helping Kris with his pants. “Sorry.”

  
“Okay,” Kris raised an eyebrow. “Who the hell are you and what have you done with my argumentative husband?”

  
“You're right. I did pout on our first date.”

  
“Are you giving in on an argument because I'm sick?” Adam tried ignoring his husband but Kris pulled at his face till he was looking at him. “I can still fight with you.”

  
“I know,” Adam said with a fake smile.

  
“I can you idiot.” Kris pushed at Adam's shoulders causing him to stumble backwards.

  
“Hey don't. You can't get yourself excited.” Adam moved forward again only to be pushed by Kris.

  
“Like you could excite me,” Kris said in a mock tone. “God how longs it been since you even tried to turn me on?”

  
“Kris.”

  
“Don't Kris me. You walk around like you're all that. What would your fans say if they knew we spent most nights passed out in front of the TV?” Kris pushed Adam once again causing him to bump against the chair.

  
“What are you doing?” Adam stayed where he was this time giving him and Kris enough distance from each other.

  
“Just saying,” Kris shrugged. “I mean you're taking me on a date. What's the point?”

  
“I thought we could spend some time outside of this hospital room. Together.” Adam sounded almost hurt as he explained this to his husband.

  
“To do what? Sit on a bench and look at the trees.” Kris scoffed. “I think I'd rather just stay here thanks.”

  
“What the hell is wrong with you?” Adam stepped forward so he was standing between Kris's legs again.

  
“Just don't want to be bored by you. That's all,” Kris shrugged.

  
“So I bore you?” Adam quizzed raising an eyebrow.

  
“Lately yeah.”

  
Adam leaned forward until his face was inches from Kris's. He watched his husband closely as Kris only smirked back at him. “I know what you're doing.”

  
“And what am I doing?” Kris asked as he leaned back on the bed causing Adam to lean down further against him.

  
“You're pushing me until I snap. And then when I snap...”

  
“You get horny?” Kris interrupted me with a smirk.

  
“You're sick.”

  
“I'm horny.”

  
“You're still sick.”

  
“But I'm horny.”

  
“Take a cold shower.” Adam leaned down pressing his nose against Kris's.

  
“Won't that make me more sick?”

  
“I'm not having sex with you.” Adam pressed his nose into the crease of Kris's neck. “I want to take my husband on a date,” came Adam's muffed request.

  
“Fine,” Kris sighed finally giving in. “But,” he said as Adam leaned up to look at him, “remember our first date?”

  
“Yeah. Our only date.”

  
“When you pouted”

 

Flashback 2009

 

Adam checked his make up one more time in the bus bathroom mirror before trying his best to sneak out through the door of the bus.

  
“And where are you going?” Matt looked up from his book giving Adam the once over. “Dress like that.”

  
Adam looked down at his black leather pants and black button up shirt. “What? Don't I look good?” He asked panicking.

  
“You look fine. Maybe just a little dressed up.”

  
“But I look okay. Not bad or anything.”

  
“You look like Adam,” Matt answered while looking back at his book.

  
“And that's okay?”

  
“It has to be since it's who you are.” Matt wasn't really paying attention now so Adam took the chance and jumped from the step of the bus into the dark night.

  
It had all been planned down to the last detail after. Kris had taken the lead and asked Adam out on their first date. It seemed so unreal for Adam to be finally going on a date with Kris. Ever since they had both admitted their feelings to each other inside the bus bathroom it had been something that wasn't talked about. Kris had only been separated from Katy for a few months, and the press were still raving about that so the idea of Kris now stepping out with Adam wasn't really going to go down very well. And it was the press that had driven this late night dash across the car park to the waiting car with Kris inside.

  
“Matt caught me,” Adam complained as he climbed into the passenger side.

  
“Caught you doing what?” Kris fiddled around with the radio until he found a song he liked.

  
“Leaving the bus.”

  
“And?” Kris laughed finally looking towards Adam.

  
“And he asked where I was going”

  
“You never sneaked out the house as a kid did you?” Kris quizzed resting his arm on the back of Adam's seat so he could run his fingers into the back of his hair.

  
“I was a good kid”

  
“That's hard to believe,” Kris laughed pulling Adam in for a kiss. “You look beautiful by the way.”

  
“Thanks,” Adam answered quietly.

 

…................................................

 

Adam looked around the empty car park to see if there was any clue to where Kris had taken him but nothing was standing out.

  
“Will you relax, no one will see us here.” They had driven for over an hour through small deserted road, and Adam and no idea where he was.

  
“And where is here?”

  
“Well,” Kris said leaning over Adam to look out the passenger side window, “see that building there.”

  
“Yeah.” Adam looked towards the building that looked like some sort of apartment complex.

  
“That's my apartment.”

  
Adam looked up at the tall building with his mouth open. “You drove me to your home town?” Adam knew they were close to Kris's home town but he had no idea his date would bring him here.

  
“I figured it would be safer if one of us knew where to go. I just,” Kris looked out the window towards the sky. “I just wanted a normal date.”

  
“And is this a normal date for you?” Adam quizzed while he looked around the empty car park.

  
“The date hasn’t started yet smarty pants.” Kris unbuckled his belt. “How about we start it?” Kris climbed out the car to run round the front and open Adam's door for him.

  
Adam accepted Kris's outstretched hand while he climbed out the car and stood beside him as they both looked at the building in front of them. “Katy?” Adam asked giving Kris a sideways glance.

  
“She moved out last month. I told her we would be coming by tonight.” Kris leaded the way towards the building with Adam following close behind.

  
Adam's heart began to beat rapidly in his chest as he followed Kris up the stair case towards the apartment door. “She knows I'm here.”

  
“Yeah,” Kris answered as he unlocked the door. “I sort of told her about us,” Kris confessed as he pushed open the apartment door.

  
“You did…” Adam's words were cut short as he looked up towards the apartment. Inside sat a table in the middle of the room set for two. Candles were placed around the apartment giving the only light in the room and the soft sounds of Kris's voice coming from the cd player filled the room.

  
“I did. I needed someone to help me set this up.” Kris led Adam by the hand into the apartment closing the door behind him.  
“She knows about us?” Adam's heart was now beating so fast the sound was filling his ears.

  
“She's been my best friend since we were kids. She knows everything about me.” Kris pulled out one of the chairs at the table for Adam to sit.

  
“This is weird.” Adam shook in head in disbelief.

  
“Damn,” Kris said as he stood behind Adam's chair with his hands on the older man's shoulders. Leaning down Kris rested his chin on Adam's shoulder “And here I was hoping for normal.”

 

….......................................................................

 

The music had stopped leaving both men in complete silence. Adam sat on the floor by the fire his back resting against the sofa while Kris sat between his legs his back pressed against Adam's chest. Adam's hand rested lightly on Kris's thighs while his fingertips softly rubbed circles in his jean clad skin.

  
“We need to get back soon.” Kris's voice filled the silence causing Adam to let out a groan. “I'm sorry but we do.” Kris's hand came up to rub at the back of Adam's head. “They're going to wonder where we are.”

  
“Don't care,” Adam moaned into Kris's neck. “Forget the tour let just stay here forever.”

  
“And miss all those screaming fans?”

  
“Don't care.”

  
“Yeah right, Kris scoffed. You couldn't live now without anyone screaming for you.”

  
“I just have to make you scream for me.” Adam let out a wicked laugh as Kris shuddered against him. “And I bet you scream real good.”

  
“Adam,” Kris moaned.

  
“Where's the bedroom?” Adam pushed Kris forward for him to stand. Kris could only point towards the closed door as he watched Adam approach it.

 

….......................................

 

Adam had explored many bodies before, tasting them, mapping them out with his tongue, but seeing Kris lying out naked on the bed he knew nothing could be better than this. Slowly Adam leaned back on his knee's wiping the sweat off his face, while Kris lay still on the bed. He wore a worried look on face that Adam knew all about; he had worn it himself many times over the years.

  
“I won't hurt you,” Adam said in a whisper. The room was dark with only a few candles scattered around causing it to flicker over Kris's naked body.

  
“I know,” Kris replied.

  
“Try not to worry baby.” Running his finger over the frown Kris wore on his face Adam rubbed at it till the crease was gone.

  
“I've never done this before,” Kris confessed. Adam's chest became suddenly tight, a crazy feeling of happiness and fear. Happy that he was the only man that got to do this with Kris and fear that by doing this he could scare the younger man away.

  
“We don't have to do anything.” If Kris wanted to Adam would get dressed and they would leave right now. All he wanted was for Kris to know that he loved him and he was all that mattered.

  
“Just be gentle.”

  
“I promise,” Adam whispered leaning down to press his lips over Kris's heart. “I'll take care of you baby.”

  
Adam's hand began at Kris's shoulders as he straddled his thighs. Gently he rubbed at the bare skin until he felt Kris begin to relax under him. His mouth found Kris's nipple taking it in his mouth sucking hard until Kris let out a low moan before he went onto the other one to gain the same effect. With Adam's mouth wrapped around his nipple Kris's hips came up to thrust into Adam's ass letting him know just how turned on he was. Adam pulled away sitting up until he was grinding his own erection against Kris's.

  
“Fuck.” Kris's whole body shuddered at the connection. “That's the most amazing feeling ever.”

  
“You haven’t felt nothing yet baby.” Adam moved down the bed until he was perched in between Kris's thighs.

  
As slowly as he could Adam bent down till his lips were inches from Kris's pulsing cock. He looked up to see Kris leaning back on his elbows looking at him with bright burning eyes. He gave Adam an encouraging smile and it was all Adam needed before his lips were connecting with his boyfriend’s hard tip.

  
“Fuck,” Kris repeated in a strangled scream.

  
Beginning at the tip and wrapped his wet lips around it sucking slowly and lightly as he looked up and watched his boyfriend come apart.

“So beautiful,” Adam mumbled as he let the tip pass over his lips and he took more in.

  
“Fuck.” Kris gripped at the bed sheets and his eyes fluttered close.

  
Adam opened his mouth just a little letting the rest of Kris in as his nose brushed against the soft pubic hair. Kris's hands shot into his hair pushing his head deeper against him causing Adam to gag.

  
Pulling back letting Kris fall out of his mouth with a pop Adam laughed. “Little eager aren't we?”

  
“Sorry.” Kris looked down at him with a sheepish look on his face.

  
“Don't be.” Adam sat back up on his knees as his hands ran over Kris's warm thighs. “But we've hit a problem.”

  
“Problem?”

  
“The lack of lube and condom,” Adam sighed.

  
“Top drawer,” Kris answered with a smirk.

  
Adam leaned over him opening the drawer at Kris's head. “You planned this?” Adam held the lube and condom in his hand as he looked down at his smiling boyfriend.

  
“Not planned. Just didn't want to be disappointed if we did do something.”

  
Adam put the things to the side as he leaned over Kris. “You're full of surprises Mr Allen.”

  
“And you love it Mr Lambert”

 

…...............................

 

Adam pressed into Kris so slow and intimate that Kris found it all too overwhelming but not sore like he thought it would be. Instead of pain he felt a rush of love wash over him. With his legs spread wide and Adam between them Kris could only look down and watch with amazement at what was happening to him. Adam's hands gripped his thighs keeping them open as he gentle slid into him.

  
“You okay?” Adam panted his whole body tense as he controlled himself fully.

  
Kris too afraid to speak only nodded and rested his own hands on Adam's knee's as they sat either side of him.

  
Once he was fully inside Adam stopped all movement. “Just relax and let me stretch you open.” Again Kris only nodded as he watched Adam's face stay concentrated at the task he was doing.

  
After a few moments of silence Adam circled his hips slightly jolting Kris's body. “Fuck.”

  
“You okay?” Adam stilled to look down at his boyfriend.

  
“Yeah just do that again.” Kris tried to relax as Adam circled his hips once more.

  
“Oh fuck.”

  
“I take it you're ready for me to move?” Adam asked with a smirk as he circled his hips a little faster than before.

  
“Please,” Kris panted moving his hips trying to cause some sort of friction.

  
The thrusting began slowly with deep loving jolts that sent Kris panting and begging for more. He could see Adam's mouth moving as hovered above him, but Kris couldn't make out anything he was saying, the only noise he could hear was the slapping of skin as Adam slammed into him with more force. Through watering eyes Kris watched as Adam's face creased up in what looked like pain but Kris soon realised it was because Adam was holding back.

  
“Let go baby,” Kris encouraged as he ran his hand over Adam's bare chest.

  
“Can't,” Adam panted. “You feel too fucking amazing to let this end so soon.” Kris felt Adam slow down as he tried his best to control himself.

  
“Baby we've got all night,” Kris encouraged. “Come for me.” Kris watched as Adam's eyes fluttered shut only to open moments later.  
“I love you so fucking much,” Adam confessed as he began to trust into Kris harder.

  
Shaking and quivering above him Kris watched in fascination as Adam came undo. With a few more thrusts and a lot of swear words Adam let his hands slip from Kris's thighs as he collapsed on top of him.

  
“Fuck,” Adam panted into Kris's neck as Kris let his legs wrap around his boyfriend’s waist pulling him in tight.

  
“That was amazing,” Kris whispered now only realising he had came himself in the mist of it all.

  
Adam leaned up on his elbows to look down into Kris's eyes. “To fucking quick.” Shaking his head Adam buried his face back into Kris's face.

  
“Ah baby,” Kris laughed affectionately rubbing his boyfriend’s sweaty back. “Best I've ever had.”

  
“Just wait till next time,” Adam answered teasingly.

 

End of Flashback 2009

 

“I did not come too quickly,” Adam pouted from the chair in front of Kris's hospital bed.

  
“You kind of did,” Kris laughed but soon stopped when Adam shot him a look. “Just saying.”

  
“I was under a lot of pressure. It was your first time, and I had spent months jerking off to the idea of sleeping with you. It's a lot for a guy to take.”

  
Kris climbed off the bed sliding into Adam's lap. “It sure was baby. And I stand by what I said. Best I ever had.”

  
Adam wrapped his arms around Kris's waist pulling him close. “I made up for the quickness.”

  
“You sure did baby,” Kris answered kissing the top of his husbands head. “Now didn't you say something about taking me on a date?”


	10. Chapter 10

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/) for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter Ten

 

He had only been home an hour when his phone beeped telling him to get back hospital as soon as possible. By the time Adam got Sophia and all of her belongings in the car it was another hour before he walked back into Kris's hospital room.

  
“What's going on?” Adam looked to the doctors then at Kris for an answer.

  
“Why are you doing this to me?” Kris asked frantically. “Why are you letting them keep me here?”

  
“Kris?” Adam could see Kris was in distress but didn't know why. When he had left the hospital earlier Kris had been happily chatting with his mother. “Baby what's the matter?” Adam approached his husband slowly.

  
“I woke up here and I didn't know why. They won't tell me why.” Kris gripped at Adam's sleeves pulling him in as close as he could. He wore a scared look on his face and Adam could tell he had been crying.

  
“Baby you're sick,” Adam explained softly. “You just need to rest.” Adam ran his free hand over Kris's face wiping away the stray tears while his other hand held Sophia close to him.

  
“But you weren't here. I woke up and you weren't here,” Kris choked out. “I was scared.”

  
“Baby. Don't be scared. I got you.” Adam held onto Kris tight as he looked towards the doctors for an answer.

  
“This is very common Mr Lambert.”

  
“Could you?” Adam nodded towards the door asking the doctors surrounding them to leave.

  
One by one the doctors filtered out the room until it was only Kris and Adam alone with a sleeping Sophia between them.

  
“Are you okay now?” Adam pulled back just enough to look into his husband’s eyes.

  
“I don't know what's happening to me,” Kris explained as he tried his best to snuggled back against Adam's chest.

  
“You're just sick baby,” Adam explained allowing him to get as close as he wanted. “It'll all work out soon.”

  
“Everything feels mixed. Like it's all backwards.”

  
“It's just because of the accident,” Adam explained as Kris's face finally showed signs of it all coming back.

  
“The accident,” Kris sighed. “Right, the accident.”

  
Adam tried to keep the smile off his face but one look at Kris and his face widened. “You're funny sometimes.”

  
“I think I missed you.”

  
“You think?” Adam quizzed.

  
“Well I don't remember do I?”

  
“Okay, Okay. I said you were funny. No need to try and prove it.” Adam pulled away far enough for Kris to finally see Sophia lying in his arms. “Hope you didn't forget her.”

 

“Not a chance in hell,” Kris wiggled his fingers motioning for Adam to give him Sophia.

 

…..................................................

 

“When am I getting out of here?” Kris lay back on his bed with Sophia against his chest. Her little fingers spread open and shut over his heart.

  
“A few more days yet baby,” Adam answered from his usual seat next to the bed.

  
“A few more days and I'll go insane,” Kris said with a sigh. “It's so fucking boring here.”

  
“Language Kristopher.” Kris's head shot up to see his Mama standing at the room door. “You're not too old to be put over my knee.”

Cringing with embarrassment Kris tried to cover his face before the blushing start but was too late Adam was already smirking at him.

  
“And you can get that silly grin off your face too, Adam, You're not too big either.”

  
“You don't scare me,” Adam said while pushing his chair just a little closer to Kris. “Much.” He added as his mother-in-law approached him.

  
“Like hell I don't,” Mrs Allen mumbled to herself.

  
“Language Mama,” Kris said with a laugh.

  
“Yeah Mama language,” Adam added.

  
“You spend way too much time together,” Mrs Allen commented.

  
“Never,” Adam said pulling Kris in for a kiss.

  
“Never?” Mrs Allen quizzed. “Not even during the Idol tour. All those days and nights on that bus, you must have driven each other crazy.”

  
“Of course not.”

  
“Oh we did,” Kris laughed.

  
“Did not.”

  
“Adam remember Boston?” Adam winced at the mention of Boston.

  
“Oh yeah. Boston.”

 

Flashback 2009

 

“Oh Fuck,” Kris's head shot off his pillow in the bunk as he heard his boyfriend ever loud voice fill the bunk above him.

  
“Adam?”

  
“Adam Lambert you pervert,” Meg came bounding on the bus her phone waving in the air. “Is this your idea of a joke?”

  
“Meg?” Kris poked his head out of his bunk to be met by Meg's legs as she tried to climb into Adam's bunk.

  
“I swear you weren't meant to see that.” Adam tried his best to keep Meg out his bunk but the angry blonde was just too mad to be stopped.

  
“I wasn't meant to see? You sent it to my phone.”

  
“Sent what?” Kris quizzed only to be bumped in the head by Meg's knee. “Oww.”

  
“I swear Meg I sent it to the wrong phone. I Promise it wasn't for you,” Adam said in a mixture of fear and amusement.

  
“Well, be more careful next time.” Meg stormed off this bus just as quick as he came leaving behind a very confused Kris and a very silent Adam.

  
“What did you do?” Kris quizzed from his bunk.

  
“Nothing,” came Adam's mumbled reply.

  
Kris took the rare opportunity of everyone being out of the bus to answer his boyfriend. “Baby just tell me or I'll go ask Meg.”

  
“Kris,” Adam said threw gritted teeth.

  
“Relax. Everyone went out to eat.”

  
“So we're alone?” Kris could hear the smirk he knew Adam was wearing.

  
“Yes, but they could come back at any moment. So spill. What did you sent Meg?” Kris watched as Adam's jean clad legs came swinging over his bunk and into Kris's. Handing Kris his phone Adam squeezed into the back of his bunk pulling the curtain back to enclose them in. Kris studied the picture on the phone closely. “What is this... oh my god no.”

  
“Yep,” Adam laughed.

  
“But that's your…” Kris turned the phone in different angles until he found one that had the best view.

  
“That is my...”

  
“Oh my god,” Kris moaned. “Why would you sent Meg a picture of your…” Kris stopped, pointing down at Adam's jeans.

  
“It wasn't for her.”

  
“Well who was it...” Adam raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend causing him to let out another moan. “Adam. Why. Why would you send me a picture of your penis?” He was acting horrified by it all but Kris couldn't stop looking at the picture.

  
“To let you know I was horny,” Adam said matter of fact like it was the most normal thing in the world.

  
“To let me know you were...” Kris shook his head. “Yeah I have no answer for that.”

  
Adam grabbed his phone back pushing it into his back pocket. “Yeah well you won't want me to send it to your phone then won't you?”

  
“No I do not. My Mama looks at my phone. She does not need to see that.”

  
“Of course not,” Adam answered with a smile. “We wouldn't want her innocent eyes to see that.”

  
“You're not funny,” Kris pouted. “Now give me back your phone.” Kris tried to grab at Adam's back pocket but the taller man easily wiggled away from him till he was down the other end of the bunk.

  
“Why?”

  
“Because I don't want a picture of a naked...” He wanted to say cock but it really wasn't in him. “Penis on your phone.”

  
“But it's my naked cock,” Adam said with no problem. “Now if it was a picture of your cock.” Adam teased running his hand up Kris's thigh to cup him gently.

  
Kris pulled back the curtain of the bunk pushing himself out so fast he landed on his butt in the middle of the floor. “Yeah I got to go.”

  
“Go?”

  
“Yeah. I mean here we are in Boston and all you want to do is lay in the bunks all day. I want to sight see. I'll see you later.” Kris bolted from the bus causing Adam to follow closely behind.

  
“Hey wait up. I'll come.” Adam caught onto Kris's arm pulling him to a stop outside the tour bus.

  
“Yeah actually maybe we should have a day off.” Kris rubbed at the back of his neck letting Adam know the nerves were setting in.

  
“But this is our day off.”

  
“Yeah I mean.”

  
Adam finally caught up with Kris's meaning. “You mean we need a day off. Like from each other.”

  
“That's not what I meant,” Kris tried to explain but Adam only shook his head.

  
“Hey, I get it.” Getting as close as he could Adam leaned down till his mouth pressed against his boyfriend’s ear. “Absence makes the heart grow fonder.”

  
Kris pulled back smiling. “I love you. And if I could I would kiss you.”

  
Adam looked around the empty parking lot before leaning in again. “And what's stopping you?”

  
Kris's face paled at Adam's words causing him to shake his head and back away. “Adam.”

  
“Hey I'm joking. I know public affection is out of the question right now.” Adam pulled Kris in by the arm again pressing his mouth to his ear. “But when it's not out of the question I'm going to find a dark alley and fuck you against a dirty wall.” Adam stood back with a smile on his face. “See you after the sightseeing.” He pushed Kris a little till the smaller man stumbled back a few steps.

End of Flashback 2009

 

“What happened in Boston?” Mrs Allen asked with a smile on her face.

  
“Nothing,” Kris and Adam snapped at the same time.

  
Kris's face was beetroot red as he remembered back to the first time Adam and he had talked so openly with each other. When Adam suggested that he could have a picture of Kris on his phone it had freaked Kris out so much all he wanted to do was run away. His freaking out didn't last long and Adam did manage to get that picture after all. Not that Kris would admit it was him if anyone ever saw it. It could easily be put down to Adam being a pervert. Kris knew Meg would back him up if he needed it.


	11. Chapter 11

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/) for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter Eleven

 

Flashback 2009

  
Adam didn't know if he should celebrate or cry. It was the last night of the tour and he would wake up tomorrow morning with everything changed. There would be no more tour bus, no more thousands of screaming fans waiting for him to walk out of a building, and there would be no more waking up to Kris. They were unofficially a couple no one but each other knew about them, and with Kris being the American Idol his days would be filled with recordings and interviews. Adam didn't know if there would be time for anything else. Now as he stood on the stage the lights up and the fans spilling out of the doors Adam watched as Kris stood at the edge of the stage shaking the hands of the stage crew he worried for their future. As if reading his mind Kris looked up giving Adam a small smile that was only really reserved for him, and each time Kris gave it to him Adam fell just a little bit more in love.  
“So what's the plan Lambert?” Adam turned to see Anoop standing behind him. His relationship with Anoop had always confused Adam. At times they could alone in a room and having nothing to say, but other times they could talk endlessly about things people wouldn't think Adam should know about.

  
“Get drunk I guess,” Adam shrugged returning his attention towards Kris who was now slipping his arms back into Adam's leather jacket. When Adam had joined Kris under the stage for their last ever time he was shocked to see Kris dressed in his leather jacket. He looked good in it even if it was a little big on him.

  
“I meant with Kris.” Anoop pointed towards the shorter man.

  
“He's off to light up the world I guess.”

  
“He looks like he's already doing that for you,” Anoop pointed out giving Adam a knowing look that Adam knew meant they were caught.

  
“We really that obvious?”

  
Anoop shook his head walking closer to Adam. “I like to people watch. You keep your mouth shut long enough and you get to see what's going on.”

  
“And how long have you known?” Adam watched as Kris hugged Meg before being pulled away by Matt.

  
“Probably long before you even knew.” Anoop put his hand on Adam's shoulder to get his attention. “So what's the plan?”

  
“Wish I knew,” Adam sighed.

 

….................................................

 

Adam didn't care that it was three in the morning and the crew were beginning to get annoyed at them for not leaving, he was staying until he wrapped his arms around ever last person and told them exactly what he thought of them. Right now he was in deep conversation with Meg at the front of one of the buses talking about when they would see each other again.

  
“I mean it Adam you better keep in touch. I know how to stalk, you know,” Meg warned Adam with a smile.

  
“I know I know,” Adam laughed. “And I promise I love you too much not to.” Adam felt a pair of warm hands run along his back, a chin resting lightly on his shoulder.

  
“I bet he's been saying that to everyone tonight.” Kris stood on his tip toes to peek at Meg over Adam's shoulder.

  
“Only the pretty ones.” Adam allowed his body to press against Kris's just enough not to bring any attention towards them.

  
“I bet,” Kris replied with a smirk.

  
Meg soon gave up trying to keep Adam all to herself and left the two men alone. As the crowd around them soon filtered away Adam kept his back to Kris and allowed the younger man to hold him from behind.

  
“I guess this is it,” Adam said sadly as he looked up towards the nights sky.

  
“Now you become the superstar you're supposed to be.” Kris slipped his hand into Adam's jacket rubbing his thumb over the older man's warm stomach.

  
“I hate saying goodbye,” Adam admitted quietly. He could feel Kris nod his head in agreement. “I've said too many goodbyes tonight.” The bus in front of them started up with a roar from the engine. Adam's body jolted causing Kris to grip him tighter.

 

“It's not forever,” Kris whispered in his ear. “There's always twitter.”

 

Adam could feel the tears come to his eyes. “That's not enough. I want every day. Not ten words every few days.”

  
“Well you better start selling those albums and make enough money to buy a big house to keep them all in,” Kris said with a smirk.  
“Them?” Adam asked in confusion.

  
“The other Idol's,” Kris replied. The second bus started up following the first out of the car park leaving behind only two black cars.

  
“I'm not talking about them. I'm talking about us.” Adam turned to look at Kris. “I can handle saying goodbye to them. I just don't want to say goodbye to us.” Adam hated admitting just how much he needed Kris. He had never needed anyone before in his life, but now this little cute guy had come along and screwed everything up. Now he needed something like he needed air.

  
“And where are we going?” Kris pulled Adam closer as one of the black cars slowly drove past them. Adam watched the car with a confused look on his face causing Kris to laugh. “There's an us in this world now. “Kris pulled Adam's chin until he was looking down at him. “And we don't say goodbye.” The last of the black cars pulled to a stop beside them. “We might say see you soon, but not tonight.” Kris opened the back door open for Adam to climb in.

 

End of Flashback 2009

 

“And we've never said goodbye. Not once.” Adam finished his story looking down at Sophia asleep in his arms. “I think I bored her.”

  
“Don't stop.” Kris lay back on the hospital bed lazily running his fingers through Sophia's hair. “I want to hear the end of the story.”

  
“But you were there. You know how it ends,” Adam smiled.

  
“But I want to remember,” Kris pouted.

  
“You can remember,” Adam laughed. “It's short term memory loss you have. Don't put on the sympathy act,” Adam warned.

  
“But I like how you remember it. You always remember our past better.”

  
“You just want to hear my voice.”

  
“It is an amazing voice,” Kris admitted causing Adam to laugh.

  
“Fine, I'll tell it.” Placing Sophia into her car seat Adam leaned over in his chair to rest his head on Kris's chest. “Once apon a time.”

  
“Shut up,” Kris laughed slapping Adam playfully. “Just tell it.”

  
“Fine.”

 

Flashback 2009

 

Kris thanked the driver before turning back to Adam as they both stood outside a tall building in the middle of LA.

  
“Okay why are we outside a recording studio?” Adam looked down toward his smiling boyfriend.

  
“How do you know this is a recording studio?” Kris pouted. He'd wanted this to be a surprise.

  
“Because I live in this town. I know everything,” Adam answered smugly.

  
“Damn”

  
“And it says it on that sign over there,” Adam pointed towards the large sign on the door.

  
“Damn,” Kris repeated. “Yeah okay we're at a recording studio.”

  
Adam looked around him. “I see that. But why?” Following Kris into the building Adam asked again. “Seriously why are we here?”  
“I was thinking all week about how this is the end of the tour, and the whole Idol thing and I wanted to end it in a good way. End it without really ending it,” Kris babbled on until they were standing in a dark recording room alone.

  
“I didn't understand a word of that,” Adam admitted. “Seriously, I know you were talking English, but what the fuck?”

  
Kris grabbed his boyfriend’s hand pulling him down onto the sofa in the corner of the room. “I just…” Kris shook his head with a small smile on his face. “You're so much better at this talking thing than I am.”

  
“Just tell me what you feel,” Adam suggested holding onto his hands.

  
Kris looked ahead too afraid to look at Adam in case he fell apart. “I feel this rush of love when I think of you, and when you're in the room I feel this over whelming feeling of need for you. And if you touch me I feel like I'm seconds from exploding, like I'm going to leap from my own body because the feelings I have are too strong for one person.”

  
Adam swallowed the lump in his throat as he look at his boyfriend. “I love you too,” Adam admitted quietly. The room was dark around them the only light coming from the corridor and Kris was thankful for this. He knew if Adam could see him clearly he wouldn't be able to talk so openly.

  
“When I fell in love with Katy I thought this is amazing. This cute little blond who loves me and wants me. It was all so calming and comforting.” Kris shook his head. “And then I met you.”

  
“Dun dun dun.” The room was so thick with tension Adam done the only thing he could think of to cut it. And it worked. Kris let out a laugh and nodded.

  
“Exactly. You just came in all crazy and wild, and so dangerous. I thought you were this bad boy with the wild hair and makeup. You frightened me to begin with. I kept thinking that you would turn into this dangerous man that would corrupt me.” Adam let out a laugh causing Kris to nudge him. “And you did. In the best way possible. And I fell in love. Fell so hard that even Katy saw it. I tried so hard to hide it, but my wife saw how much in love I was. I was overflowing with feeling for you.”

  
Adam slid over just a little until his side was pressed against Kris's. “Wish I could have seen it sooner.”

  
“We got there in the end,” Kris admitted.

  
“It got us to here,” Adam said pointing towards the recording booth. “But why?”

  
“Well,” said Kris standing to switch on the machines in front of him. “All those feeling running through me come out in different ways. Usually they come out in the affection I show you. But I want a bigger audience now.”

  
Adam raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend as he stood to stand in front of him. “You want to make a sex tape or something?”

  
Kris only rolled his eyes. “Always about the sex. No I don't want to show them that much. I was thinking maybe a duet.” With a click of a switch the whole recording studio lit up showing a piano in the middle of the room and a mic stand sitting next to it.

  
“You want to record a song with me?” Adam's face spread into a wide smile as Kris nodded. “I get to sing with the American Idol?”

  
“Shut up,” Kris laughed. “I just thought what a perfect way to end the tour with than to start something new.”

  
“Ending with a beginning?” Adam asked.

  
“Exactly.” Kris smiled.

 

End of Flashback 2009

 

“See?” Kris said. “You always make the stories sound so much better.”

  
“That really was the perfect night,” Adam sighed.

  
“Too bad we can't let Sophia hear what came out of that recording session,” Kris laughed as Adam blushed.

  
“I just can't believe you thought we could spend the whole night alone in a room together and record anything,” Adam laughed.

  
“We recorded something,” Kris reminded his boyfriend only to have Adam shake his head.

  
“I don't think the sound of us having sex is what you had in mind for that night.”

  
“Best duet I can think of,” Kris shrugged.

  
“True,” Adam agreed. “Maybe I could put it on my next album.” Adam jumped back dodging Kris's swinging hand.

  
“Not funny Lambert.”

  
…....................................................

  
Adam and Kris sat side by side on the hospital bed as the doctor stood in front of them holding onto a clip board. Adam's eyes never left the doctor’s face as he watched him study the notes in his hands. He held his husband’s hand in his own letting it rest on the bed between them. Kris was surprisingly calm as he waited for the doctor to reveal the test results to them. Adam only wished he could be so calm.

  
“Man you're a slow reader doc,” Adam said feeling an elbow to his ribs as Kris looked at him disapprovingly.

  
“Just making sure I get everything Mr Lambert,” The doctor smiled closing over the clip board.

  
“Sorry Doctor. My husband...” Kris looked at Adam smiling sheepishly back at him. “Well he doesn't have a filter.” Kris apologised while giving Adam a dirty look. Adam only shrugged his shoulders not caring how rude he sounded.

  
“Your husband's been quite the patient man Mr Allen. I don't think I've seen any one so dedicated to their loved one quite like Mr Lambert here.”

  
Adam smiled smugly at his husband. “See, dedicated husband.” He said pointing to himself.

  
“And I love you for it.” Kris leaned in stealing a quick kiss before turning back to the doctor. “When can I go home because this place is pissing me off”

  
“And you say I've no filter?” Adam asked raising an eyebrow.

  
“Well Mr Allen looking at your test results I would say now.”

  
“Now?” Adam and Kris asked at the same time.

  
“Exactly,” The doctor smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/) for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 12

With the help of a nurse and his husband Kris shakily climbed into the passenger side of Adam's car. Kris sat back allowing Adam to place the seat belt around over his chest as the cold air surrounded him causing him to shiver.

“We'll get you into the warm soon baby.” Adam rubbed his hands over Kris's cheeks trying to give him some comfort.  
Adam stood up from the car to thank the nurse before climbing into the driver’s seat beside Kris. “Ready for the road baby?” Adam started the car reaching for the wheel only for Kris to reach over and grip his hand. “Kris?”

“Can we maybe…” Kris avoided looking Adam in the eye as he tried to talk. “Could we…” Kris sighed unable to talk any more.  
Adam turned off the engine of the car before turning to look at his husband. Kris sat looking down at his hands.

“We can sit here as long as you want.” Adam said quietly.

Kris smiled looking up at his husband. “You always know what's going on with me. Even when I'm being a big baby.”

“Hey.” Adam reached over to cover Kris's hand with his own. “You were in a car crash. It's completely normal to be scared.”

Kris nodded turning back to face in front of him. “Ever since I woke up weird things from our past have been coming to me. Not the important things. Just little memories.”

“Like what?” Adam asked settling himself back in his seat to watch Kris closely.

“Like the first time I met Cheeks.” Kris shuddered at the memory.

“I was sure you were going to break up with me after that night,” Adam said shaking his head in amusement.

“I was so close to giving straight life another go,” Kris laughed. Adam only shook his head at his husband.

“Not funny.”

 

Flashback 2009

 

Kris could only shake his head as he looked at himself in the full length mirror in Adam's bedroom. His usual attire of converse jeans and plaid shirt lay abandoned on the bedroom floor, replaced by Adam's chose of what he thought Kris should be wearing on their night out. He bent his legs stretching out trying to give himself more room in the crotch area. He couldn't understand how Adam found the idea of Kris dressed in a pair of tight black pants so appealing, but here he was looking at himself in disbelief. The white button down shirt with four buttons that had somehow went missing wasn't really helping Kris either, and he had no idea how he was going to fit his feet into the pointy leather boots Adam had insisted he wore.

A low whistle from behind caused Kris to turn. Adam stood at the bedroom door dressed in the sexiest outfit Kris had ever seen. Tight jeans clung to Adam's thighs revealing every muscle. While he wore a simple black t- shirt that caused Kris to pull a face at him through the mirror.

“You're wearing that?” Adam looked down at his outfit and smiled. “There better be an over the top jacket to go along with it,” Kris warned.

“And a bitching broach,” Adam answered as he walked behind Kris to wrap his arms around his waist. “You look hot.”

“I look like a male stripper,” Kris commented causing Adam to laugh behind him. “Yeah that's it I'm changing.” Kris tried to pull away only to have Adam pull him back against his chest.

“I said you look hot. I like you looking hot.” Adam looked at his boyfriend through the mirror.

“It's one thing looking hot in the comfort of our bedroom but going out?”

“It's a private party,” Adam reminded him. “Just a few friends that are dying to meet you.”

“But what if they don't like me?” Kris asked with uncertainty in his voice.

“Impossible.” Adam kissed his boyfriend’s ear. “We'll stay for an hour then come home. I only want to celebrate the end of tour with a few friends.” Adam came to rest his chin on Kris's shoulder. “I just haven't seen them in so long and I want them to meet the man I love.” Adam stuck his bottom lip out causing Kris to roll his eyes.

“One hour.”

…...........................................

 

Kris pulled at his tight shirt as Adam tugged him along the dark hall way. They had arrived at the club sneaking past the crowd when the door man gave Adam a cheeky wink.

“Old friend,” Adam explained when Kris gave him a nudge.

“And by friend you mean?”

“I mean friend,” Adam answered over his shoulder as he weaved his way down the long empty hall way.

“The press say we're friend,” Kris commented causing Adam to stop dead in his tracks to look at his boyfriend.

“Best friends,” Adam answered pushing Kris against the cold wall. Using his height Adam held Kris against the wall as he leaned down to look him in the eye. “You’re my best friend, my boyfriend, my Lover, my everything.” He leaned in pressing his mouth against Kris's ear. “My baby.” Adam pulled back to look into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“You sound like a Barry White song,” Kris choked out as he tried to stop the blush rising in his cheeks.

“I love you too.” Adam pulled back leading Kris towards the black door in front of them.

As the doors swung open Kris jumped back in fright at the loud music hidden behind it.

“Relax,” Adam mouthed pulling Kris along with him towards a crowded table in the corner of the room.

 

…..................................................

 

Kris found himself wedged between Adam and Adam's friend Brad or Cheeks as he told Kris in a teasing way when they had first been introduced. Kris had recognised him straight away as Adam's ex the kissing man that had appeared all over the internet all those months ago. The pictures Kris now liked to pretend he had never seen.

“So Mr Idol Adam tells me you're staying with him while you're in LA.” Cheeks wrapped his arm around Kris's shoulder pulling him closer. “And I thought you would be bored of him by now. All those months locked up together,” Cheeks said with a dreamy sigh.

“We get along.” Kris could feel Cheeks fingertips stroking the back of his neck causing him to shudder. He could hear Adam talking to the girl next to him, but turning to get his attention was only making Cheeks hold onto him tighter.

“We all get along with Adam,” Cheeks smiled. “Our Adam's very personable.”

Kris only nodded as he pushed himself away from Cheeks pressing himself against Adam's side.

“You okay?” Adam asked finally turning to look at Kris.

“Fine,” Kris answered feeling Cheeks press himself up against his side.

“Really fine,” Cheeks smiled pulling Kris towards him. “I was just asking Kris how close you both are?”

Adam only smiled at his ex as his arm came round Kris's waist pulling him into his body and away from Cheek's. “Very close.”

“I can see that,” Cheek's smiled. “And looks like you don't want to share.”

“I don't share my toys,” Adam said through gritted teeth. Kris's head snapped up looking at Adam.

“Come on. It's nice to share.” Cheek's hand came up to squeeze Kris's thigh.

“Not this time,” Adam answered coldly.

Kris pushed Cheek's hand from his thigh as he tried to stand up from the table. “Move.”

“Kris?” Kris stood causing Adam to grip his hips as he stood in front of him.

“Move Adam,” Kris snapped climbing over Adam's legs as he bolted from the table. He could hear Adam's voice calling him from the table but Kris didn't look back as he stormed out the club through the black doors.

 

…................................................

 

Adam stood at the entrance of the club looking left to right for any sign of his boyfriend. He really wanted to go back into the club and kill Cheek's with his bare hands, but he would have to wait until he found Kris. Pulling out his cell Adam punched in the memorised number. As it began to ring Adam heard the ringing echo from the alley way next to the club.  
“Kris?” Adam walked slowly down the dark alley way. “Kris?” he repeated louder. He looked back up the alley. “Kris answer me please. It's pretty fucking scary in here.”

“Just go back to your friends Adam.” Adam breathed a sigh of relief as he heard Kris's voice coming from the end of the alley.

Adam walked towards the end of the alley to find Kris leaning against the dirty wall his head back with his eyes closed.  
“Kris?” Kris opened his eyes causing Adam to take a step back. Kris stared at Adam with a look he had never seen before and if he was honest it frightened him. “Kris?” He repeated shakily as Kris took a step towards him.

“Toy?” Kris's voice came out sharp causing Adam to flinch. “I'm your toy?”

“That came out all wrong.” Adam held up his hands in front of him. “It's just Brad.”

“He knows about us?” Kris accused.

“He guessed.”

“Guessed?” Kris let out a bitter laugh. “He just guessed that we were a couple?”

“Okay I told him, but...”

“You told him?” Kris threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

“But... he knew I was in love with you. He could see it when he watched us together on TV. Kris please don't make this into a big deal.” Adam stepped forward only to have Kris take a step back away from him.

“You talked about me in there like I was some sort of play thing for you and Cheek's to fight over,” Kris accused causing Adam to shake his head.

“No. Kris please I promise you that's not what it's like. It's just the way Brad is, he doesn't know how to talk to normal people,” Adam pleaded desperately.

“And what's your excuse?” Kris snapped.

Both men stood in the dark alley way frozen as they stared at each other. Adam knew Kris wouldn't back down his anger was too strong. Adam could only stand and wait for whatever Kris would do next. Anything Adam had to say would only make it all worse.

“I've been so stupid,” Kris finally said. “I thought coming here with you would somehow make things feel more normal. Like if I could survive tonight then things wouldn't be so...” Kris closed his eyes resting his head back against the stone wall.

“So what?” Adam asked quietly.

“So weird,” Kris answered. Keeping his eyes closed Kris continued. “I thought maybe one night out with my boyfriend would show me that I could do this. That I could be gay and completely comfortable with it.” Kris opened his eyes to see Adam looking back at him. “But I'm not comfortable with it. Maybe I'm not gay.”

The next few seconds happened so fast Kris was unsure what had happened. Adam had went from being a few feet away to being pressed up against him.

“You little shit.” Adam gripped onto Kris's shirt holding him in place.

“It's the truth,” Kris snapped struggling to break free from Adam's grip. “Get the fuck off me.”

“So you're not gay now?” Adam kept his hold on Kris. Slipping his knee between Kris's let Adam began rubbing at Kris's crotch. “You sure about that?” Adam smirked.

“This isn't me.” Kris stopped struggling letting Adam release his grip a little. “I'm not like those people.” Kris pointed towards the club.

“I don't want you to be.” Adam released this grip on Kris's shirt letting his hands snaked up to cover Kris's neck. “I just want you to be you.”

“I don't want to be gay,” Kris admitted closing his eyes again.

“Liar,” Adam whispered.

“I can't be gay,” Kris whispered back.

Pressing his knee harder into his boyfriend’s crotch Adam bent down to Kris's level. “Open your eyes,” he demanded. When Kris kept his eyes closed Adam pressed his knee harder into Kris. He could feel the younger man getting hard beneath him. “Fine. Keep your fucking eyes shut.” Adam roughly pulled away from his boyfriend. “Like I fucking care.”

As Adam pulled away Kris felt the cold air hit his body. With his eyes still clenched shut Kris's listened for Adam to walk away but instead of hearing footsteps he heard the sound of Adam's belt being undone. Kris refused to open his eyes even when he felt Adam's hands gripping his pants tugging them open.

“That's it. You just keep your eyes closed and pretend I'm not doing this to you.” Adam breathed into his boyfriend’s ear as his hand slipping into Kris's open pants.

With one hand stroking Kris slowly Adam tugged at the back of his own jeans pulling them down over his hips. He watched as Kris's eyes remained closed his lips parted slightly as he let out a moan.  
“You're looking pretty fucking gay right about now,” Adam spat out as he pulled Kris's tight pants down to his knees. “Just say stop and I will,” Adam said. Running his fingertips over Kris's lips Adam waited. “Say it and I'll stop. I promise.” Adam's voice was now gentle as he leaned into his boyfriend. When Kris stayed silent Adam leaned down capturing his lips with his own. Releasing his hand from between Kris's legs Adam gripped waist pushing him up against the wall trapping him with his body.

“Wrap your legs around me baby.” Adam supported Kris's weight as the smaller man wrapped himself around him. “Do you want me to stop?” Adam pulled back to look at Kris. His eyes remained closed, but he shook his head at Adam's question. “You're going to have to tell me honey. Do you want me to stop?”

“Don't stop,” Kris muttered. It was all Adam needed to hear. Balancing Kris's weight on his thighs Adam released himself from his boxers running the tip along Kris's tight opening.

Standing on his tip toes Adam pushed forward sliding into Kris with force until he could hear Kris moaning low in his ear.  
“You feel so good baby,” Adam breathed into Kris's ear as he let his head slip onto Kris's shoulder. He could feel Kris's own hardness slip between them as they moved together against the alley wall.

“I'm coming,” Kris stuttered tightening his legs around Adam's waist. Adam gripped onto Kris's bare thighs pounding into him harder as his own orgasm took over.

“Fuck,” Adam cursed biting down into his boyfriends shoulder.

When Kris finally did open his eyes he saw Adam looking back at him, his eyes filled with love. “I'm sorry,” Kris whispered. Releasing his legs from Adam's waist Kris slid down the wall to his feet. “I'm sorry,” he repeated as he fumbled to pull up his pants.

Adam reached out pulling Kris into his arms. “Nothing to be sorry for,” Adam whispered into his boyfriends hair. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kris admitted with tears in his eyes. “I really do.”

“I know you do.” Adam reached out to wipe the tears from Kris's eyes. “Let’s go home.” Stepping back from the wall Adam reached out to take Kris's hand with his own.

“Yeah. Let's go home.” Kris smiled accepting his boyfriend’s hand.

 

End of Flashback.

 

Adam sat surprisingly quiet in the driver’s seat as Kris smiled at the memory. His face creased up into a frown causing Kris to nudge him.

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing.” Adam shook his head. He opened his mouth to say something else only to shut it again. “It's nothing.”

“Adam?”

“Why is it every story you tell I come early in it?” Adam asked seriously.

Kris tried to hide his smile but one look at Adam's angry little frown and he was giggling. “I wouldn't say you come quickly.”

“I do not come quickly,” Adam pouted. “And if I remember rightly you came first that night.”

“Yes I did.” Kris agreed still smiling.

“There is been plenty of nights I've had you up all night,” Adam muttered.

“You sure have baby. Lots of night.” Kris rubbed at his husband's arm. “My big strong sex machine.”

“Mocking me really isn't the smartest thing to do right now,” Adam warned.

Kris bit at his bottom lip as he tried not to laugh. “You know you're my big sex machine.” Leaning in Kris kissed Adam's cheek. “And I know you can last all night,” he whispered causing Adam to smile.

“Yeah well next time remember one of those stories then.”

Kris nodded in agreement. “Yes sir. Now let’s go home.”

“You sure?” Adam asked.

“I feel okay now. You can drive.”

“I'll go slow,” Adam said quietly as he started up the car.

“Yeah,” Kris smirked. “We wouldn't want to arrive too soon.”

“Not funny,” Adam pouted causing Kris to burst out laughing at his husband. “Really not funny.


	13. Chapter 13

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/) for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 13

 

With the car pulling to a stop in the drive way of their home Kris allowed his body to finally relax. He had survived the thirty minute car journey with the slightest bit of fear but now he had to leave the safety of the car and face whatever was waiting for him inside.

“So are they all going to jump out and surprise me when I walk through the door?” Kris quizzed.

Adam only shrugged. “I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“So that's a yes.”

It's a I can't tell you or your mother will kill me,” Adam answered causing Kris to groan. “Come on baby, they're all just happy you're home.”

Kris looked towards the house to see the blinds twitch. “Crap they've seen us. Now we can't run.”

“We can't run anyway.” Adam laughed. “They have our baby.”

“Damn”

“I promise it won't be bad.” Adam leaned over pressing his face into Kris's cheek. “I promise to protect you.”

“Adam we're talking about our mothers. If you're protecting me, then who the hell is going to protect you?”

“Don't be a pouty baby.” Adam made kissy noises against his husband's cheek causing Kris to smile. “That's better. Let's just get over the next few hours.”

“Hours?” Kris cried out.

“Two hours tops,” Adam answered crossing his heart.

“I just wanted to come home and snuggle,” Kris mumbled as Adam helped him from the car.

 

….............................................................

 

Kris did get to have his snuggle but instead of having Adam in his arms he held Sophia as he sat back on his lazy boy chair. He watched as his family talked around him in excited tones, all deep in their own conversations. Kris tried his best to keep up with them all but tiredness had sent in and now all he could do was sit and compete with Sophia with who could stay awake the longest and sadly Sophia seemed to be winning.

“Tired baby?” Adam sat on arm of the chair to look down at his husband.

“Tired,” Kris said trying to hide his yawn from everyone.

“Want me to throw them all out?” Adam leaned down to whisper. “I will if you want me to”

Kris shook his head laughing. “Yeah I would like that.”

Adam pulled back to look at his husband. “Seriously?” he choked out in a panic.

“Relax, you big baby. I won't make you do it.”

Adam breathed a sigh of relief as he looked towards their family. “Thank fuck because your mother scares the shit out of me.”

“And your mothers Mrs Brady?” Kris asked in a whisper as he watched his mother-in-law from across the room.

“My mother's an angel.” Kris shook his head at his husband. “She is.”

“A hell's angel maybe.”

Adam only rolled his eyes. “You're so dramatic sometimes.”

“The woman made me take a gay test when she found out we were dating,” Kris said causing Adam to wince.

“Yeah I forgot about that. Yea that was a weird afternoon.”

“I still can't believe I didn't pass the test,” Kris said in bewilderment causing Adam to laugh. “Don't it's embarrassing."

“No the embarrassing part was me failing the test."

 

Flashback 2009

 

“And by dating you mean?” Leila looked between her son and his new best friend for an answer.

“I mean we're dating.” Adam rolled his eyes wishing he had told his mother about he and Kris over the phone instead of taking her out to dinner.

Kris sat frozen beside his new boyfriend watching the older woman trying to understand it all. “I'm sorry,” Kris said looking down at the table in front of him.

“You're sorry?” Adam turned looking oddly at his boyfriend. “And why are you sorry?”

“Don't know really,” Kris shrugged. “The moment felt like it needed a sorry.”

“Aww, he's so cute,” Leila gushed.

“Back off mother he's mine,” Adam warned.

“But…” Leila leaned into the table causing both boys to do the same. “I thought you were straight.”

“So did I,” Kris laughed. “Then I met Adam.” Kris turned to look at his new boyfriend. “Now I don't know what I am. I just know whatever it is it's very, very good,” Kris smiled shyly at his boyfriend before turning back to Leila. “I'm not very good at the talking thing.”

Leila smiled at her son’s boyfriend. “I think you done pretty good.” Clearing her through Leila turned to her son. “And I'm guessing you feel very, very good too?"

“I feel fan fucking tastic,” Adam answered in his own magical way. Slipping his hand over Kris's as it sat on the table Adam leaned back in his chair. “Okay out with it.” Leila only smiled at her son. “Come on,” Adam pressed.

“Okay fine.” Turning to Kris. “I promise to make this as painful as possible.”

“Don't you mean painless as possible?” Kris asked quietly.

“Nope,” Leila answered with a smile causing Kris to look towards Adam for help. “And looking at him won't make this any easier.” Leila said.

“Mom be nice,” Adam pleaded only to be ignored.

“Okay now you say you are my son's boyfriend but tell me Kris, have you ever been with a man before?” Leila had turned from sweet mother to Simon Cowell in a matter of seconds that Kris had laugh at the craziness of it all. “This isn't the time for laughing young man. Now answer my question.”

“What was the question again?” Kris was panicking now as he watched Leila shake her head in annoyance. “Sorry.”

“Is Adam your first boyfriend?”

“Yes ma'am.”

“And the first man you have fantasised about sexually?”

Kris froze. “Adam!” His voice came out in a panicked whisper.

“Adam can't help you now honey,” Leila answered patting Kris's hand. “Now answer my question.”

“No,” Kris answered in a whisper. “He's not the first.” Kris felt the warmth of his boyfriend's hand coming up to rest on his shoulder for support. He took the rare couple of seconds of silence to turn to Adam. Adam stared back eyes warm with love for him silently giving him what he needed to survive Leila's crazy questions.

“And who was the first if I can ask?” Kris pulled away from Adam to look back at Leila.

“Do I have to answer that?” Kris tried to laugh but Leila's serious look stopped him.

“Yes you do.”

Kris turned back to Adam but all his boyfriend could do was look down at the table in concentration like it was covered with pictures of naked men. “Okay.” Kris looked towards the older woman. He was determined not to be afraid. “I guess Brad Pitt's kind of cute.” Kris's answer brought on a round of giggles from Adam and his Mom leaving Kris looking confusingly between the two. “Okay how about George Clooney?” This only caused them to laugh harder.

“Oh honey are you sure he's gay?” Leila asked a giggling Adam.

“I was so sure,” Adam answered.

“What? What did I say?”

Adam recovered enough from the giggling to answer his boyfriend. “Baby Brad Pitt and George Clooney are every straight guys answer to what kind of man they think is good looking,” Adam explained.

“It's true honey. Ask any straight man who they think is good looking and those two names are first out of their mouths. Followed closely by David Beckham.”

“Ha. I don't think David Beckham is hot,” Kris smiled proudly at himself. “He's too neat for me.”

“Oh honey,” Leila leaned over the table to pat her son’s hand. “You picked the straightest of them all.”

“I just can't believe he failed the test on the first question.” Adam shook his head in disbelief.

“No, no.” Kris held up his hands. “Ask another. That was just a practise.” Kris straightened up at the table. “Okay, go.”

Adam and his mother shared a look. “The football is playing.” Adam let out a groan at his mother’s question. “And the home team has more points than the away team. Who is the better team?”

“The home team,” Kris answered quickly smiling brightly at Adam.

Adam tried to smile back but his mother quickly interrupted any joyous celebration.

“Wrong. The better team is the team with the best looking players. Any good gay man would tell you that.”

“Damn. I was sure this one was gay.” Adam looked his boyfriend up and down. “It's a shame too cause he really is a cutie.”

“Cute little straight boy,” Leila mused.

“So I failed the test?” Kris asked causing boy Leila and Adam to nod their heads. “Damn. So I'm not in the club?”

“Sure you're in a club baby,” Adam answered rubbing his arm affectionately. “It's just the straight boy club.”

“What's the next question?” Kris asked turning to Leila.

“Yeah I don't think we should,” Leila laughed.

“Why not? I don't think my answers could get any worse.”

“Kris honey we're one question away from finding out you're a republican. We really shouldn't risk it.” Kris nodded trying to remind himself that he was sitting with his boyfriend's Mom and that meant not telling her where to go.

“One more.”

Leila looked at her son who nodded. “Fine. Let's get this disaster over with. You're going on a night out and you've just realised that the dry cleaners have ruined your silver buttoned down dress shirt. What do you do?” Leila sat back in her chair to wait for Kris's answer.

Kris bit his lip in concentration as he thought of the question. Looking towards Adam Kris gave a pleading look.

“The shirts completely ruined?” Adam asked his mother.

“Gucci couldn't save it,” Leila answered.

“Well in that case you would pick the fanciest white one you own and wear it with a few chains,” Adam said with a nod of his head as he smiled at his boyfriend. “See that's how it's done.”

“Oh Adam,” Leila sighed. “How could you get that wrong?”

“Wrong?” Adam asked.

“So wrong. The right answer would be that any good gay man would never only have one silver dress shirt in his collection. You should know that honey.” Leila shook her head at Kris. “You've been rubbing off of him I can see.”

“So now I'm not gay?” Adam asked.

 

End of Flashback 2009

 

Adam breathed a sigh of relief as he finally waved goodbye to their family as they drove out of the drive way. The hints for them to leave from Adam had been big but it was Kris's subtle way of falling asleep midsentence that had forced their family into leaving. Locking the door behind him Adam made his way back into the living room where his husband and baby slept. Adam took the rare opportunity to watch his family without them knowing as he sat on the table in front of them. An overwhelming feeling of fullness ran through his body causing Adam to choke back an unexpected sob. To think that he had come so close to never getting to see the image in front of him now. That his daughter could have grown up never knowing the amazing man she gets to call Daddy. He had tried to not think of Kris not being there but it was too late the tears were already flowing.

“Adam?” Kris sleepy voice jolted Adam out of his thoughts. “Baby what's wrong?”

Adam couldn't stop crying to answer his husband's question. Instead Kris held out his free arm to pull Adam into his lap. Setting Sophia into his husband's arms Kris pulled them both against this chest. He allowed Adam to sob into his neck giving words of love when it was needed.

“Baby I know it's been tough and I know you were scared but I'm back now. You don't have to be scared any more. I'm not going anywhere,” Kris whispered softly in his husband's ear.

“We could have lost you.” Adam wrapped his arms around Kris's chest. “I don't think I could have went on.”

“Baby don't think about it, Nothing bad happened.”

“But it could have, you could have...”

“Hey.” Kris pulled back to look into Adam's eyes. “Stop it okay. I'm here I'm breathing, and we have the most beautiful little girl in the world we can't live on what if's.”  
“But...”

“I swear to god Adam if you don't stop it now you will be sleeping somewhere else tonight.” Kris pulled Adam back into his arms. “So are you going to shut up now?”

“I have one more thing to say.” Adam sat himself up.

“Go on,” Kris rolled his eyes.

“I love you baby.” Kris's face softened at his husband's words. “Like this much.” Adam held out his arms wide.

“Sweet,” Kris smiled. “But you're not getting sex tonight.”

“Aw come on,” Adam pouted. “Since when do I have to beg for sex.”

“I'm sick.”

Adam nodded in agreement. “True. You probably won't be up for it.” Adam leaned back against Kris's chest. “Plus you're a Dad now. Not very sexy.” Adam sighed. “Oh well.”

“What the hell do you mean not sexy?” Kris pushed Adam up. “I'm sexy.”

Adam looked down at Kris's tartan pyjama's. “Yeah that's very sexy.”

“I'm telling you I'm sexy,” Kris insisted.

“Oh you're sexy. For a normal man you're sexy. But baby you're married to a rock god. That's a whole other level of sexy you need to be.”

Kris put on his best smile. “I see. Well thank god you love me.”

“Exactly.” Adam left a kiss on Kris's cheek before standing up with Sophia in his arms. “Now I'm going to get this one into her bed and I'll be back to get you.”

“I'll be here,” Kris smiled.

 

…...................................................

 

Adam wrapped his daughter up in her blanket before placing her gently in her crib. Her little eyes grew heavy as she tried her best to look at her Papa.

“Hey baby girl you need to sleep now. Daddy's had a very big day and he needs his sleep. You going to let Daddy get some sleep? Maybe let Papa get some too?” Sophia made some gurgling sounds like she was answering. “And don't mind me and Daddy's talking, we're only teasing. We love each other really.” Adam whispered. “And we love you too. We love you so much. More than anything. You know.” Adam leaned over the crib to brush his finger over Sophia's cheek. “Life's going to be an adventure for you. You're going to grow up with two Daddy's and that's not like everyone but I promise you will grow up happy. I'll do everything I can to make you happy. But you're going to go through some tough times. You're going to get sad at times and things won't always go your way and there's going to be some boy that's going to come along and try to break your heart. But baby I promise you me and Daddy are going to be there every step of the way to wipe your tears away and pick you up when you fall. And when that boy comes we're going to make sure he knows that if he breaks your heart he's got two of the best Daddy's in the world to answer to.” Sophia's eyes closed slowly as she drifted off to sleep. “I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you and I'll never leave you. Me and Daddy. We're here for good.”

 

….............................................

 

With Sophia tucked up in her crib Adam made his way back towards the living room to help Kris to bed.  
“Alright Daddy time to get tucked in.” Adam paused at the living room door finding the lazy boy chair empty. “Kris?” Adam followed the path to their bedroom. “Kris I told you I would help...”

“Who's not sexy?” Kris lay on top of their bed wearing only a smile.

“We can't have sex,” Adam choked out. Can't we?”

“I don't know,” Kris mused. “Could you cope having sex with an old Daddy?”

“I...I..."

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/) for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 14

 

With Sophia tucked up in her crib Adam made his way back towards the living room to help Kris to bed.

  
“Alright Daddy time to get tucked in,” Adam paused at the living room door finding the lazy boy chair empty. “Kris?” Adam followed the path to their bedroom. “Kris I told you I would help…”

  
“Who's not sexy?” Kris lay on top of their bed wearing only a smile.

  
“We can't have sex,” Adam choked out. Can't we?”

  
“I don't know,” Kris mused. “Could you cope having sex with an old Daddy?”

  
“I...I...”

  
….....................................

  
“You you?” Kris laughed patting the mattress beside him. “Sophia asleep?”

  
Adam swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he settled down on the bed next to his husband. “Like a baby.”

  
Kris leaned back on his elbow as he lay on his side beside Adam. “You look nervous,” Kris said running his finger over Adam's jean clad thigh.

  
“I guess I am,” Adam confessed quietly.

  
Kris lay naked on the bed smiling at his quiet husband. “You look almost shy.” Running his hand over Adam's chest Kris stopped at his heart. “Your hearts racing. Are you scared?”

  
“I am,” Adam mouthed. He was unsure if his voice would hold up enough to utter the words with Kris lying next to him like he was.

  
“But it's just me,” Kris reminded him. Throwing his bare leg over Adam's thighs Kris pressed himself against his husband's side. “I'm not scary am I?”

  
Adam smiled. “You're not. But what I feel for you is pretty scary sometimes. Pretty intense,” Adam explained.

  
“What are you feeling right now?” Kris rubbed at Adam's chest trying to calm his husband down.

  
“I feel…” Adam paused to take a deep breath, “...I feel that if I'm not careful you might break.” Adam closed his eyes tight. “You're just so precious to me. I don't want you to break.”

  
Kris took a moment to let Adam's words settle in. Pushing himself up on his elbow Kris lay his body on top of Adam's. “Open your eyes baby.”

  
Adam opened his eyes to find Kris looking down at him. “I don't want to hurt you.”

  
“So be gentle with me,” Kris whispered as he reached down to capture Adam's lips. Slipping his hands under Adam's t-shirts Kris ran his hands over his husband’s toned chest. Pulling away from Adam's lips Kris leaned up on his elbows to look down. “I think you need to lose the clothes.”

  
Adam nodded allowing Kris to roll off of him before climbing off the bed to undress. Keeping his eyes on Kris Adam began the task of unbuttoning his jeans. Kris lay back with his hands behind his head smirking.

  
“Enjoying yourself?” Adam tried to smile but the nerves were taking over. Shaking slightly Adam pushed his jeans down his thighs.  
“Yeah, let’s hope you start soon too,” Kris tried to tease.

  
With his jeans off and his t-shirt soon following them on a pile of the bedroom floor, Adam climbed back on the bed placing himself fully on top of his husband. “Are you okay?”

  
“Perfect,” Kris answered reaching up to peck Adam's lips.

  
Adam smiled down at Kris letting his hands brush over the sides of Kris's face. “Good.”

  
“Now what?” Kris asked smiling. “We just going to lay here naked and look at each other.”

  
“I'm scared,” Adam whispered in a shy voice.

  
Kris reached up pulling Adam in for a deep kiss. “Baby just make love to me. Just breathe.” Leaving one last kiss on his husbands lips Kris lay back and waited for Adam to make his move.

  
…............................................

  
Adam started by running his tongue over Kris's exposed neck while his hands rested either side of Kris's head holding him up.

  
“Just relax,” Kris whispered. Circling his hips under Adam's body Kris felt his husband's hard flesh grow against his own. “You feel so good.”

  
Adam sank his face into Kris's warm neck nibbling along his sensitive flesh as Kris's hands came up into Adam's thick black hair massaging his scalp.

  
“I love you,” Adam confessed into his husband’s neck. “So much.”

  
“Me too baby,” Kris smiled lazily as Adam pulled away from his neck.

  
“I've missed you.” Adam bent down to kiss his lovers nose.

  
“Prove it,” Kris pushed his hips up earning a gasp from the man above him. Capturing his lips Kris battled with Adam's mouth gaining access with his tongue. With Kris controlling their kissing Adam reached down to wrap one of his husband’s legs around his waist his foot digging into the small of his back as he did so. Grinding together both men swallowed the moans of the other while Kris's foot dug in deeper pressing them together. With air becoming an issue Adam pulled back to see Kris fighting to keep them together.

  
“I just need to get the lube,” Adam reassured pulling Kris's leg from his waist. Rolling to the other side of the bed Adam blindly searched around the bedside drawer for the familiar tube that featured heavily in their love making. With the tube firmly in his hand Adam crawled to the bottom of the bed. “Open your legs baby,” Adam urged.

  
Kris did instantly allowing Adam to settle between them. Squeezing a small amount of lube into his fingers Adam reached down to spread it over Kris's warm tight opening. Arching up Kris relaxed enough to allow Adam to prepare him for what was next.

  
“Are you sure you're up for this?” Adam asked as he allowed one finger to slip inside of Kris.

  
“Like I would let you stop now,” Kris answered a he bit down on his bottom lip. “Just hurry it up a little. You're killing me here.”

  
With his face pulled into a serious frown Adam slipped a second finger into his husband stretching him open just a little bit more. Leaning over Kris's naked body Adam kissed a trail up his husbands stomach stopping to suck lightly on each nipple before finally coming up to look into Kris's eyes.

  
“You're so beautiful like this. Completely open to me. For me.” Adam pulled his fingers from his husband’s tight hole quickly replacing it with his own hard flesh.

  
“Only for you,” Kris panted as Adam entered him slowly. A hint of pain flashed across Kris's face soon replaced when the pleasure took over. “So good,” he muttered as Adam slid into him fully.

  
As slowly and gently as he could Adam began moving in and out of his husband allowing Kris to trust his hips up best he could trying to make Adam move quicker.

  
“Baby please,” Kris panted. “You're not going to hurt me.”

  
Adam sighed resting his forehead into Kris's chest stopping completely. “Promise you'll tell me if it gets too much.” Kris nodded eagerly at his husband. “Promise me,” Adam pushed.

  
“I promise.”

  
Still unsure but willing to give Kris the control Adam pulled out of Kris completely to lean back on his knees. “Hold your legs up for me.”

  
Kris did as he was told like he had done a hundred times before with Adam. Pulling his knees up until they were pressed against his chest Kris watched as Adam spread the lube over his hardness. Stroking himself a few times Adam looks down at his husband. “Ready?”

  
“Like an hour ago,” Kris smirked.

  
Taking Kris's legs in his hands Adam places them both over his shoulders, kissing them sweetly as he did so. “I love you,” he admitted before pressing his tip into Kris's tight opening. One quick movement and Adam was inside of Kris earning a low moan from his lover. Arching up best he could Kris meet Adam's movements.

  
“Fuck,” Kris cried out as Adam pulled out and slams into him again with some force. Holding onto his husband’s shoulders Kris moaned out as Adam hit that special spot over and over again with each thrust. Both of their sweaty chests rubbed together trapping Kris's hard flesh between them causing an amazing feeling for him.

  
Pushing forward as deep as he could go Adam felt Kris clench around him. “Almost there?”

  
“So close.”

  
Snaking his hand between them Adam wrapped his hand around Kris stroking him quickly. With his knees pressed against his own chest and Adam's full body weight on top of him Kris felt himself coming undo.

  
“I'm going to...” Kris let out a cry as he came undo over Adam's hand and chest. “Fuck.”

  
It was all too much for Adam moaning into Kris's neck he came emptying his orgasm inside of his lover. “So good,” Adam's mouth found Kris's for a sloppy kiss as he stroked himself slowly inside of his husband’s tight opening.

  
“You're amazing,” Kris said lazily running his hands up and down his husband’s sweaty back. Adam moved to pull himself out of Kris only for Kris to hold him in place. “Don't. Just stay like this for a little bit.”

  
Adam relaxed back down against his husband smiling. “Anything you want baby. Anything.”

  
….............................................................

  
Adam lay on his back with Kris spread over his naked body his head resting against his chest. “Feel better?” Kris quizzed running his hand over Adam's hips causing him to shiver.

  
“Always do when I'm laying here with you in my arms.” Adam relaxed into the bed as Kris ran his hands over the hairs on his chest. “Happy to be home?”

  
“So much. I didn't realise how much I missed this bed,” Kris admitted.

  
“It is an amazing bed,” Adam sighed.

  
“Always gives us a good time,” Kris smirked. “And I'm not even talking about the sex now.”

 

Flashback 2009

 

No one would believe their eyes if they walked into Adam Lambert's bedroom and saw the sight that was now comforting Kris Allen. Even he was having a hard time not looking away and he had realized a long time ago not to be shocked by anything Adam does.

  
“So this is what you do when you have a Saturday night off?”

  
“Yep,” Adam answered before slipping the metal object back into his mouth, his eyes rolling to the back of his head in a moment of sheer delight.

  
Kris sat himself up on his knees as he balanced on the bed next to Adam's feet. “And no one knows you do this?”

  
Adam shook his head as he wore a happy smile on his face, he loved confusing Kris. A confused Kris was a cute Kris.

  
“And you wear this every time?” Kris pulled at Adam's pant leg.

  
“Every time,” Adam confirmed.

  
“Weird.”

  
“It's only plaid pyjamas Kris,” Adam laughed.

  
“But they're on you. And you're eating ice cream and watching Gossip Girl.” Adam only shrugged. He really wasn't seeing what the big deal was. “And it's Saturday night. Shouldn't you be in some club grinding against a cute guy?”

  
Adam tried to hide his smirk with his spoon as he turned to Kris looking serious. “Maybe I wanted a Saturday night of grinding against a cute guy in the comforts of my own bed.” The blush creeping up Kris's neck satisfied Adam enough to turn back towards the TV.

  
“When you said you wanted to show me a LA Saturday night this was so not what I was expecting,” Kris admitted as he rested himself against the pillow next to Adam.

  
“It's Hollywood baby, we're all worried about our looks. We need our beauty sleep this is a LA night.”

  
“Weird,” Kris sighed.

 

End Of Flashback 2009

 

“Ice cream would be so good right about now,” Kris sighed.

  
“And Gossip Girl,” Adam pouted.

  
“Oh get over it. The show ended years ago.”

  
“I can still miss it,” Adam complained.

  
“Sure but do you have to bitch about it?” Kris winced as Adam's hand came to smack him on the ass.

  
“And you bitching when the football season is over is completely okay?”

  
“Oh that is so different,” Kris said sitting up. “Football is important.”

  
“And you're saying Gossip Girl isn't?” Adam asked while sitting up beside his husband.

  
“Oh come...” A loud cry caused both men to pause. “What the hell was that?” Kris looked around the room.

  
Adam reached over the bed to grab the baby monitor from the table. “Our baby?”

  
“Oh.” Reaching out Kris took the baby monitor from his husband’s hands. “I forgot about her.”

  
Shaking his head in amusement Adam grabbed his robe throwing it at Kris's head. “Go and get your daughter.”

  
“Our daughter,” Kris corrected him pulling on the robe. “Our daughter who will also bitch and moan when the football season ends.”

  
“Like hell she will,” Adam called out as Kris went laughing from the bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/) for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 15

Flashback 2009

  
With Kris busy helping his mother prepare dinner Adam followed the narrow path that lead to the bottom of the Allen's garden. Telling the Allen's they were a couple was always going to be hard but Adam didn't expect Mr Allen to storm out the room at the news. Adam found Mr Allen sitting at the bottom of the garden with his head in his hands.

  
“Mr Allen?” Adam could see Kris's father’s shoulders tense up at the sound of his voice. Sitting himself in the grass beside Mr Allen Adam allowed his eyes to follow what the older man beside him was looking at. “The sky's so much clearer here than it is back home.”

  
“Wait to you see it when the sun goes down,” Mr Allen answered quietly. “There's nothing like a sky full of stars. Something you probably don't get to see too much.”

  
“The only stars I see at night are tumbling out of a club.”

  
Mr Allen gave a small laugh. “My stars are prettier.”

  
“Mr Allen I love your son,” Adam said with his voice filled with confidence even if his hands were shaking with fear.

  
“I don't doubt that for a minute Adam,” Mr Allen picked up a straw of grass wrapping it around his fingers. “Bet there's no good grass in LA either.”

  
“I guess not,” Adam shrugged. “But Mr Allen...”

  
“It's Neil Adam. You've been calling me Neil for months now,” Neil reminded Adam.

  
“Okay Neil. Kris was so afraid of telling you about us,” Adam explained.

  
“Dinner should be ready soon.”

  
“Neil,” Adam snapped. “Your son is gay.” Placing a hand over the older man's arm Adam continued. “And he's going to be okay.”

  
“God I hope so Adam. I really do.” Neil turned to look at his son’s boyfriend. “But I just don't understand a few things.”

  
“Maybe I can explain them to you,” Adam said as he watched Neil turn away from him again.

  
“He was married to a woman a few months ago,” Neil began. “Now he's telling me he's gay. How does someone take that kind of leap?”

  
“He just fell in love. It happens,” Adam explained.

  
“I just don't want him to suffer Adam. I don't want my baby boy being judged for being in love,” Neil sighed heavily.

  
“I'll be there to shield him as much as I can,” Adam promised causing Neil to smile.

  
“I know you will Adam. But who's there to shield you?”

  
“I'm a big boy,” Adam smiled. “Neil I've had my whole life to grow really thick skin. I know how some people see me.” Neil frowned.

“And don't feel sorry for me. It's just a fact of life but there are some good people out there, like your son.” Adam watched Neil's mouth pull up into a warm smile. “You raised an amazing man and I know his open mind came from you.”

  
“But what about the people that aren't so open minded?” Neil asked with a sigh.

  
“They don't matter,” Adam shrugged.

  
“The first live show I watched you all after it was finished,” Neil leaned back on his hands to look up at the sky. “We were all in the green room. No room for any one really, but I watched you all hug each other happy that the first show was over and you all survived,” Neil paused to look at Adam. “I watched you come behind Kris and wrap your arm around his shoulder. He hugged himself against you like he had known you all his life. Then I watched you pat the back of another male contestant. And when you did it he flinched away from you. Like you burned him or something. I felt so sad for you, but I'm guessing that happens a lot with you.”

  
“So many times over the years I don't even notice it now,” Adam answered.

  
“Kris is such a touchy feely person I think it would hurt him so much for someone to do that to him. I'd hate for that to happen to my boy.” Adam watched as Neil clinched his fists together in anger.

  
“Like I said I don't notice any more.” Adam placed his hand back on to Kris's fathers arm. “But I noticed when I touched you before you didn't flinch away.”

  
Neil looked down at Adam's hand resting on top of his arm and smiled. “I know you're not hitting on me”

  
“Think your wife might kick my ass if I tried,” Adam laughed.

  
“Is she okay?” Neil asked pointing towards the house behind them.

  
“Cooking dinner with your son. I think she's doing fine.” Adam stood up stretching his hand out to help Neil up.

  
“Well if he's helping we're both screwed,” Neil laughed following Adam towards the house. “Adam,” Neil called out just before going into the house.

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Don't hold it against me for the way I acted when I heard the news. It's just.” Leaning back against the wall of the house Neil continued. “The first time I held Kris in my arms I had so many dreams for him. Days in the yard playing football, teaching him about the best music in the world. Watching him grow into an amazing man and all those dreams have came true. But I had others too. I dreamed of one day holding his child in my arms, my grandchild. I guess it will take some time for me to realize that that dream might not come true now.

 

End of Flashback 2009

 

Adam stood at the living room door watching his father-in-law and husband sitting side by side with Sophia laying across their knees.  
“You alright there big guy?” Neil Allen smiled brightly at his son-in-law.

  
“Yeah,” Adam smiled back. “I guess dreams do really come true,” Adam smiled before stepping back out the living room leaving the Allen men alone.

  
Both men looked from the door to each other with confused looks on their faces.

  
“What the hell is Walt Disney talking about?” Neil asked his son causing Kris to let out a giggle.

  
“No idea,” Kris sighed looking back towards the space where Adam once stood.

 

…..................................................................

 

Adam could hear Kris's voice getting louder and louder as he took the stairs towards their bedroom.

  
“Yeah, yeah, totally, listen Adam will be fine with it. I can so wrap him round my little finger these days.” Adam raised an eyebrow as he listened to his husband talk on the phone.

  
Kris lay on his stomach on top of their bed with Sophia lying next to him. “Adam's cool with it.” Adam walked fully into the room causing Kris to stop talking. “Yeah I got to go,” Kris said throwing the cell onto the bed.” Hey baby.”

  
“Don't hey baby me,” Adam smirked as he climbed onto the bed beside his daughter. “What am I totally cool with? And you can wrap be around your little finger?

  
“I can,” Kris answered honestly gaining a playful slap from his husband. “I mean you let me of course.”

  
“Uh huh.” Adam reached down to kiss at Sophia's soft cheek. “What's up Kris?”

  
“Nothing really honey,” Kris answered leaning down to kiss his daughters other cheek. “Just a few of the guys are coming to visit,” Kris shrugged.

  
Adam bolted up from the bed. “Kris? Ah come on Kris.”

  
“They want to meet Sophia,” Kris tried to play cool while Adam stood up from the bed and began to pace. “Okay it's not that bad honey.”

  
“Oh don't honey me,” Adam snapped. “We can't have them here. They can't be here.”

  
Kris rolled his eyes at his husband's dramatic reaction. “And why not can I ask?” Kris focused back on Sophia while he waited for his husband to answer.

  
“Cause they're crazy,” Adam answered quickly. “And you're just out of hospital,” he added. “You're still recovering and we have a new born. I don't think having a bunch of your friends here is a good idea.” Adam stopped pacing to look down at his husband.

  
“You're making them sound like a bunch of crazy people,” Kris pointed out.

  
Adam folded his arms over his chest. “If the shoe fits.”

  
“What have they done to you?” Kris shook his head at his husband’s weird attitude towards his oldest friends.

  
“They act like they are still twelve. They're far too rough with you, and Charlie insists on sitting on you every time he sees you. You don't need that sort of stress. I don't need that sort of stress.” Adam climbed back on the bed. “Baby I just don't want you getting hurt.”

  
“I promise not to let Charlie play rough.” Kris crossed his heart with his finger.

  
“Like he'll listen,” Adam sighed throwing himself back against the bed. “I still wake up screaming some nights about the first time I met them.”

 

Flashback 2009

 

With the hard task of telling Kris's parents about them over with Adam and Kris decided to hang out with a few of Kris's friends in town. After a pain staking long time rooting around his case for something appropriate to wear Adam made his choice. A plain white t-shirt and dark jeans were the only things Adam had with him that didn't draw any attention to himself. Adam made his way down the Allen's staircase to find Kris standing at the front door waiting for him.

  
“Finally,” Kris said throwing his hands up in the air. “I thought you were up there designing the damn clothes.”

  
“I wanted to look nice,” Adam complained.

  
“And you do. You always look nice,” Kris answered as he pulled Adam to him by his t-shirt. “No makeup?” Kris remarked as he looked at Adam's clear face.

  
“Thought I would give my face the night off.” Kris ran his hands up Adam's chest to wrap them around the back of his neck. “And I'm guessing you approve.”

  
Kris slipped his bottom lip between his teeth as he looked his boyfriend up and down. “Very much so.”

  
“Prove it,” Adam urged reaching up on his tip toes to run his tongue over Kris’s lips. Adam took the opportunity to pull Kris's body into his own as he opened his mouth to allow him access he was demanding with his tongue. Just as their make out session began to pick up steam the front door opened causing the singers to pull apart abruptly.

  
“Mama, Dad.” Kris wiped at his mouth thankful that Adam wasn't wearing any make up for once. “We were just...” Kris turned to Adam for help but all Adam could do was look at his shoes with great interest leaving Kris to cope with his parents alone.

  
“Going out?” Neil asked.

  
“Exactly. We were just going out.” Kris let out a nervous breath. “I was going to take Adam into town.”

  
Kris's mother smiled brightly at both men. “Well, have fun.”

  
“And don't drink too much,” Neil Allen added. “And you can look up now Adam. The embarrassment is over.”

  
Adam's head shot up at the mention of his name to look at Kris's smiling parents. “We're going out,” He breathed out. “Into town. Kris is taking me into town.”

  
“I just said that,” Kris whispered.

  
“And we won't get drunk.” Adam leaned into Kris. “Did you tell them that?”

  
Kris shook his head slowly in a mixture of amusement and confusion at his boyfriend. “Nope. No I didn't tell them that.”

  
“Just saying,” Adam shrugged.

 

…..............................................

 

Adam looked out of the window of the car as Kris pulled to a stop.

  
“Here we are,” Kris said cheerfully.

  
“And here is?” Adam quizzed looking at the dinky old building.

  
“This is the club,” Kris answered unbuckling his seat belt to turn to his boyfriend. “Why? What's wrong?”

  
Adam looked from the club to his boyfriend. “What? Oh nothing. Nothing wrong let’s go inside.”

  
“You hate it don't you?” Kris said. “I knew I should have taken you on a date to a fancy place or something outside of town.” Kris grabbed at his belt. “Let’s just go.”

  
“Hey. No I want to see inside.” Pulling at Kris's hand Adam opened his door. “I want to see it from the inside.”

  
Kris climbed out walking around to meet Adam at his side of the car. “Are you sure? I know it's not your kind of place.”

  
“I'm sure I'll love it. I love you. That's all that matters.”

  
Kris slipped his hand into Adam's as they walked towards the entrance. “I hope so,” Kris said as he turned to see Adam smiling brightly at him. “What?”

  
“You're holding my hand,” Adam pointed out. “You've never done that in public before.”

  
Kris looked down and smiled at their entwined hands. “Come on.” He said pulling Adam inside.

  
The club wasn't too bad once they got inside. Adam found that if he just focused all his attention onto Kris then he wouldn't notice the bad fashion and horrible music that was surrounding him. Kris lead them both passed the bar to the back of the club where a group of Kris's friends sat loudly laughing. Hugs and kisses were given all round to which Adam accepted fully. Any friendly gestures from Kris's friends were a good thing in Adam's eyes.

  
“So you look happier,” one of Kris's friends that Adam hadn't met yet pointed out.

  
“I am,” Kris smiled shyly at his boyfriend. “I've got a lot to be thankful for.”

  
“You've got the look of a man that's getting some hot sex lately,” Charlie pointed out causing Kris to choke on his drink. “And I take that as a yes,” Charlie smugly laughed.

  
“Oh my god you're seeing Katy again?” Another friend asked causing Adam to turn away and look around him.

  
“No,” Kris half laughed half gasped. “No I'm not seeing Katy.”

  
“But you’re seeing someone,” the pretty girl in the corner shouted across the table at Kris. “Come on Adam you must know.”

  
“Adam gave a shy smile. “Kris is a pretty secretive guy.”

  
The whole table turned towards Kris for his reaction. “Can't I just look happy? Does it have to be about sex?” They all gave him a look causing him to laugh. “Fine I'm seeing someone,” he answered gaining a loud cheer from his friends. Adam was the only one who stayed surprisingly quiet during it all.

  
“And who is she?” Another one of his friends asked.

  
“Just know that this relationship is very important to me.”

  
“We talking love?” Charlie asked.

 

“Big time,” Kris smiled slipping his hand under the table to grip Adam's knee. “It's love.” Another round of cheers came from the friends.“And I'm very happy,” Kris finished taking a sip of his beer.

  
Adam placed his hand over Kris's under the table and waited. He knew the group of friends wouldn't leave it there. They would want more details.

  
“And who is she?” One asked.

  
“Is she famous?” Asked another.

  
“Hot?”

  
“Good in bed?”

  
“Okay, Okay” Kris held up his hands in front of him to stop any more questions being thrown at him. “It's someone very special. Yes they are famous. Yes they are very hot and yes the sex is amazing.” Kris finished Adam tried his best not to smirk but it wasn't working he was allowed to be smug at hearing that.

  
“We're going to need a name,” One friend pushed.

  
Kris breathed in deep gripping Adam's hand tight under the table. “His names Adam.”

  
Adam watched as all eyes landed on him. “Hi,” he smiled trying to break the silence that now surrounded the table. “My turn to get the drinks in I think.” Standing up from the table Adam leaned down to kiss Kris fully on the lips. “Back in a minute baby.” Adam walked to the bar leaving Kris to answer the next round of questions.

 

…..................................................................

 

It was a heavy pressure on Adam's back that caused him to open his eyes. The first thing he saw was a poster of some sort of football team that Adam couldn't name if he had a gun pointed to his head. The dull throbbing in his head proved that he had broken his promise Mr Allen of not getting drunk. Lifting his head off the pillow Adam tried to get up but found himself pressed against the mattress.

  
“Kris?” Adam crocked out wincing at the shooting pain in his throat. “Kris you need to get off my back.” Adam tried to move. “Kris.”

  
“What?” Kris mumbled.

  
“You're lying on my back. I need to pee.”

  
“I'm not on your back,” Kris moaned into his pillow.

  
Adam lifted his head from the pillow to turn. “Kris... Oh crap.” Adam kicked at Kris's legs.

  
“Adam please I need to....” Kris opened his eyes to find Adam lying beside him with Charlie laying between them with his head resting on Adam's back. “Adam what the hell did we do?”

 

End of Flashback 2009

 

“So embarrassing,” Adam complained hiding his face with his hands.

  
“Oh come on. We know we didn't do anything but sleep that night,” Kris smiled. “But worst threesome ever.”

  
“Least they all accepted our relationship that night.”

  
“Yeah and Charlie was a little more accepting than the rest of them,” Kris laughed.

  
“And now they're all coming to stay,” Adam sighed reaching down to play with Sophia's feet.

  
Kris looked around their bed. “Think there's enough room for the three of us in here?”

 

“You really think letting Sophia sleep with us is safe,” Adam asked.

  
“I was talking about Charlie,” Kris smirked.

  
“Not funny Allen,” Adam said seriously causing his husband to laugh. “And keep giggling like that and I'll invite Cheeks over for a pyjama party,” Adam added with a smile.

  
“Shutting up now.”


	16. Chapter 16

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/) for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 16

Adam knew he was in the wrong and Kris had every right to be sitting in their kitchen pouting right now but he wasn't going to admit that he was wrong. It wasn't like he had done anything wrong really. He was almost certain that Cheeks wasn't a danger to children. Adam placed himself on the stool next to Kris and watched as his husband stuffed his face with toast.

“And what the hell are you looking at?” Kris asked with a mouth full of toast that only made him look cute in Adam's eyes.  
Adam's mouth spread into a wide smile as he looked at his husband. “And I thought you weren't talking to me.”

“I'm not talking to you,” Kris said. “And if I do talk to you it's only to say something bad you black haired air head.” Kris took another bite of toast before turning away from Adam.

“You're being a little silly,” Adam remarked causing Kris to turn around.

“I'm being silly? You just went out of your way and did something you know I wouldn't want you to do. Something I wouldn't like.” Kris grabbed another slice of toast pointing it at Adam. “And you just did it because the guys are coming. You couldn't cope with a few days with my friends. You needed to call for back up you big baby.” Kris finished by taking a bite of his toast. “Really big baby.”

“And this is you not talking to me?” Adam mumbled. “I'd hate to hear what you would say if you were talking to me.”

“Oh shut up Adam,” Kris snapped.

“Kris,” Adam sighed heavy placing his hand on Kris's shoulder. “Baby I didn't do it just to get one up on you. But baby he's one of my closed friends,” Adam said softly. “He's amazingly weird and kids love that. And I can almost certainly guarantee that he's not dangerous with children.”

Kris nodded along as he bit down on more toast. “Whatever.”

“So I don't see why you're being all moody with me now,” Adam reached for a slice of toast only to have his hand smacked away. “God why are you so bitchy at times?” Adam rubbed at his hand.

“I'm so bitchy because my husband allowed his crazy flighty friend to take our daughter to god knows where alone. What in God’s name where you thinking?” Kris stood up from the stool to throw his empty breakfast plate in the sink.

“Guess I wasn't thinking,” Adam sighed like he was giving in.

“If he's not back with her in the next ten minutes I'm calling the police.”

“And tell them what exactly?” Adam asked.

“I'll tell them that my idiot of a husband allowed the most irresponsibly man he knows to take our baby out while I slept. I'm pretty sure they call that kidnapping.”

Adam rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands and tried his best to remember that his husband was sick. That this wasn't his lover talking but when he opened his eyes again and saw the dirty looks his lover was giving him he couldn't bite his tongue any longer. “She's my daughter too you know, and she has a right to know her Uncle.”

“Oh hell no. Cheeks will not be known as our daughter’s Uncle.” Kris shook his head defiantly.

“He would never allow Sophia to call him Uncle,” Adam said with a laugh.

“Good.”

“It's probably going to be Auntie Cheeks anyway.”

Before Kris could answer the front door slammed shut. Adam was off his stool before Kris could even move.

“Don't try to protect him Adam,” Kris called out stepping out from behind his husband. “Give.” He held out his hands in front of Cheeks. “Give me Sophia.”

“Chill,” Cheeks rolled his eyes handing Sophia to Kris. “She's not a football you know.”

Kris ignored the looks from both Cheeks and Adam as he walked away from them with Sophia in his arms.

“For a boy who was straight for twenty three years he really can camp it up with the dramatics.” Cheeks commented.

“He's just tired,” Adam said as he looked towards the door way Kris just walked through.

“Whatever,” Cheeks waved his hand in the air. “I did the test and your daughter failed completely.”

“Test?” Adam asked turning back towards his friend.

“I took her to the park hoping her cuteness would attract a few cute guys.” Cheeks explained. “All I got was a bunch of soccer Mom's and their snotty little accessories,” Cheeks shuddered at the memory.

“You tried to use my daughter as a pick up tool?” Adam asked in surprise.

“And failed completely. So I took her back to my place for a little pampering.” Cheeks said with a smirk.

“What does that mean?”

“Cheeks!” Kris's loud voice filled the house.

“Brad what did you do?” Adam sighed.

“I'm not saying sorry and I would do it again, and I will do it again.” Cheeks stood with his arms folded in front of him.

Kris came towards them at a quick speed with Sophia in his arms that Adam didn't know if he should jump out the way or stand with his hand out and catch Sophia if it was needed. “Kris?”

“Don't Kris me Adam. Look. Look what your best friend has done to her.” Kris held out Sophia's feet for his husband to see.

“That's.” Adam took Sophia's foot in his hands to look closely at it. “Really Brad?”

Brad just shrugged. “I think it looks nice and she loved it. She was making little weird noises and kicking her feet like my dog does when she's happy.”

“Brad you painted my week old daughter’s toe nails,” Adam said with a nervous laugh.

“Not funny Adam,” Kris snapped pulling Sophia away from Adam before marching away again.

“He really must be good in bed for you to put up with that,” Cheeks said.

“Shut up Cheeks.” Came Kris's voice from the other room.

“Really good” Cheeks whispered for only Adam to hear.

“He said shut up Brad,” Adam whispered back.

…..................................................

 

Adam entered the bedroom quietly seeing Kris bent over the bed looking down at Sophia while she lay looking up at him.  
“What are you doing?” Adam asked. He stayed at the bedroom door just in case Kris's mood hadn't changed.

“This damn stuff won't come off,” Kris complained as he held Sophia's tiny feet in one of his hands.

“Because your using a baby wipe,” Adam sat beside his husband taking his hands in his own. “You need to use nail polish remover.”

“You can't even see her nails. Her feet are so tiny you can't even see her nails.” Kris put his head in his hands. “I can't believe he did this.”

Adam dipped a little nail polish remover on a piece of tissue and began wiping Sophia's toes gently. “This isn't about Cheeks Kris. Tell me what's wrong.”

“I'm guessing he's staying the night.” Kris busied himself with folding Sophia's clothes.

“Baby talk to me.” Adam's voice was soft and caring causing Kris to freeze. “You know I make things better when you let me.” Adam turned back to clean Sophia's toes.

“I'm sad.” Kris let his shoulders slump a little. “I'm sad and I don't know why.”

Adam reached up to cover Kris's cheek with his hand. “Baby you're allowed to be sad. I just wish I could make you happy.”

Kris wrapped both his hands around Adam's arm as he kissed his palm. “You do make me happy. You and Sophia will always make me happy.”

“Would getting Brad to leave make you happier?” Adam crawled over to Kris till he was knelt between his opened legs.

“No,” Kris sighed. “The crazy can stay.”

Adam smiled widely at his husband. “I love you.” Adam placed both his hands on Kris's knee's to lean up and kiss his lips. “I'd do anything to make you happy.”

“You have,” Kris smiled. “You've been doing it since the night you asked me to be yours.”

“Best night ever,” Adam smiled.

 

Flashback 2009

 

Adam sat in his brand new car tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the music playing. He had to smile at what he was doing now. Never in his life had he sat in the middle of the night waiting for anyone. But here he was waiting for his boyfriend. Another thing that was now making him smile. It had been well known around Adam's friends that the tall singer had been looking for love that he had spent his early twenties searching for it. And now at the age of twenty seven he had found it without really trying and it had been so much better than he could ever have imagined. Love felt so good even if it did mean he was now sitting waiting outside a sports bar for his love to arrive.  
Adam had been happily lying in bed at him watching the latest episode of Gossip Girl when his cell phone rang. He knew who it was at that time of night and two little words followed. I'm drunk. It was another few mumbled sentences and Adam was on his way to pick up his drunk lover.

The door of the bar swung open to reveal Kris stumbling out. “I'm not drunk.” He held his hands out in front of him to balance himself. “I promise you I'm not.”

Adam climbed out the car to meet Kris. “Good to know. But I think you are.” Adam pulled Kris towards the car. “The question is why?”

“We won.” Kris rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder to look up at him. “We won. Cool right?”

“So cool.” Adam pushed Kris gently into the back seat of the car. “But what did you win?” Adam waited for Kris to settle in his seat before closing the door.

“The game. We won the football game,” Kris explained as Adam climbed into the driver’s seat. “We beat them good.”

“I didn't know you were playing,” Adam joked.

Kris wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck from the back seat. “You're funny,” Kris said resting his chin on Adam's shoulder.

“You're drunk,” Adam commented as he held onto Kris's arms.

“True but don't tell anyone,” Kris whispered.

“Our little secret,” Adam promised kissing Kris's arm.

“And that's why I love you. You always keep my secrets.”

“Uh huh,” Adam smiled.

“I'm serious,” Kris tightened his grip on Adam. “We're a secret.”

“That's true,” Adam agreed.

“Do you like being a secret Adam?” Kris quizzed.

“I don't,” Adam admitted. “I don't. I'd love to show you off more.”

Kris nodded pressing his face into Adam's neck. “Do you think you will ever be able to show me off?”  
Adam smiled softly. “I sure hope so.”

“But what if it doesn't happen? If you can't show me off and we have to stay a secret. Will you break up with me if that happens?” Kris asked in a whisper.

Adam released Kris's arm from his neck. With difficultly Adam climbed from the front seat of the car into the back and onto Kris's lap. “My little drunk,” Adam smiled running his fingertips over Kris's cheek. “I want nothing more than to show you off. Tell the world you're mine. But if for some crazy reason I can't then it won't change a thing. If we have to hide for the rest of our lives I will.” Kris rested his head on Adam's chest causing Adam to hold him close. “I'll be your secret for as long as you want me to be. I want everything with you. I want forever. I want marriage, breakfast in bed and late nights cuddled on the sofa until we're old men. I want it all, even drunk midnight phone calls to pick up your cute ass from sport bars. I'll take everything I can for as long as you let me if it means I get to call you mine.”

“Promise?” Kris asked into Adam's chest.

“I promise baby.” Adam tightened his arms around his boyfriend as he leaned down to kiss his forehead. “I promise forever baby.”

End of Flashback.


	17. Chapter 17

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/) for making this amazing banner for me

 

Chapter 17

Kris didn't know how much longer he could take the weirdness of everything that was surrounding him and looking to his husband for help was useless. Adam sat squashed together with Kris on the lazy boy chair smiling at what he was witnessing. Kris tried not to roll his eyes but with Adam, Cheeks and all of his oldest friends in one room rolling his eyes was called for.

“Okay, explain it to me again.” Cheeks stood with his hands on his hips in the middle of the room wearing his usual tight jeans and nothing much else. “You're a cheer leading coach but you're not gay?” Two of Kris's friend shook their heads.

“Okay by not gay you mean you haven't told Mommy and Daddy yet, but you're out every night hitting on cute twinks like me?” Kris watched in horror as his closest friends tried to understand the funny little man in the middle of the room.  
“Brad they don't kiss boys,” Adam said trying his best to help out the confused boys.

“But they're cheer leaders Adam,” Cheeks pointed out.

“Straight cheer leaders,” Adam answered with a smile knowing that Cheeks would not accept that for an answer.

“Oh like that could ever happen. That's like saying there are straight figure skaters in the world. It just doesn't happen,” Cheeks commented with a smile.

“Anyway,” Kris sighed loudly speaking for the first time since everyone had arrived. “You guys have a good flight?” Kris ignored Adam's teasing giggle and listened to his friends chatter about their journey. It felt good to be surrounded by his husband and friends, even Cheeks if he had to admit it. Even Adam looked like he was enjoying himself or he was a better actor that Kris had thought. But Kris wasn't going to worry about Adam, his worry was kept for Cheeks who Kris had just realised was trying to put both legs over his friend Aaron's shoulders.

“Cheeks stop that,” Kris yelled like he was scolding a naughty child.

“But he asked me to,” Cheek's complained as he climbed down.

 

….........................................................................

 

It was Adam's turn to be weird out as he sat around the TV with his husband and friends and watched some sort of sports game. He tried to cheer along whenever everyone else did but really if it wasn't for the fact that Cheeks was there too he would have gave up and walked out over an hour ago.

“Pass the damn thing will you?” Kris shouted at the TV screen while stuffing his face full of chips. Adam couldn't believe his cute little twink of a husband had gone from quiet and cool to a crazy beer drinking wild man in under an hour. If Adam was honest with himself he was a little turned on by it all even with a mouth full of chips his husband still looked good enough to eat. It was the first time they had sat down together side by side to watch a sports game, and Adam was wondering why they had never done it a lot sooner. It was just a little annoying that it took a bunch of sweaty sports players to turn his quiet husband wild.

“Okay for heaven’s sake there has to be more than one ball there. Why are they all fighting over that one?” All eyes landed on Cheeks. “What? Is that a stupid question to ask?”

One by one the jocks all rolled their eyes causing Adam to breathe a sigh of relief that he didn't ask that question first.  
“Is your team winning baby?” Adam whispered the baby part so he didn't embarrass his husband in front of his friends.

“Playing like a group of girl scouts,” Kris mumbled not taking his eyes off the TV screen. He balled his fists together as his jaw clenched shut at whatever was happening in the game.

As gently as he could Adam slipped his hand under Kris's top to rub circles in his husband's lower back. “Baby it's just a game,” Adam whispered.

Kris's whole body tensed as Adam massaged his skin with his strong hand. “They have to win this one,” Kris answered.

“Because the world will end if they don't?” Adam laughed as he wrapped his hand around Kris's waist.

“Yeah very funny,” Kris snapped. “And will you stop touching me I'm trying to watch the game.” Kris wiggled out of Adam's reach.

“I'm going to go check on Sophia,” Adam said quietly as he stood from the lazy boy. Kris kept his eyes on the TV ignoring Adam as he walked away.

 

….............................................................

 

Adam lay on top of he and Kris's bed with Sophia laying on his chest her tiny face pressed against his cheek.  
“I don't know what's up with your Daddy today baby but I don't think it's about his precious game. I'm telling you honey I have no fucking...” Adam paused biting his bottom lip as he look at his daughter. “You don't tell anyone I just cursed I won't tell them you dribble in your sleep. Deal?” Sophia snuggled her face into Adam's neck. “I'm taking that as a yes.” Adam brought his hand up to Sophia's back rubbing it gently. “It's not like we've never fought. There were times I'm ashamed to say I could have easily strangled your Daddy's cute little neck. But this is supposed to be the fun times baby. Do you know your Daddy has been talking about you for years? He's been dreaming you up in his mind all his life,” Adam explained to his daughter. “You're his first real love baby, and I just wish he would enjoy this time while he can cause you won't want to be laying on our chests for snuggles for very long. You'll want to get out there in the world and you won't want your crazy old dads around. We need to enjoy the snuggles while we can. I just wish Daddy would see that. I wish he would remember his dreams of you. They were so beautiful baby and yes I did feel a little freaked out at first but your Daddy soon changed my mind.

Flashback

Adam really didn't see what the deal was. Sure it was cute but so were his new leather boots didn't mean they had to throw a party for them. As he and Kris approached the hospital room he made sure he was hiding behind his boyfriend, not that it made much difference he was still head and shoulders above the smaller man. Adam held back at that door as he watched as his boyfriend fussed over the tiny bundle in his arms.

“Look Adam. Look at his hands,” Kris gushed.

“Cool,” Adam mumbled. When Kris had asked him to come and see his friend's new born baby in the hospital Adam had thought of every excuse not to, but one look at his baby's pouting lips and he was agreeing. But standing watching his baby gushing over a real baby he was beginning to wish he had been stronger and said no.

“Want to hold him Adam?” Kris asked walking towards his boyfriend.

“What? Oh hell no.” Adam stepped back against the wall. “This is a vintage leather jacket,” he said pulling at his black leather coat.

“Oh just hold him you big girl,” Kris laughed.

“Vintage leather Kris,” Adam said.

Kris shook his head laughing as he turned back to the new mother. “Hope he's not going to be like this when we have kids,” Kris laughed handing the baby back to his mother.

 

…............................................................

 

Adam lay in the dark looking up at the ceiling as he replayed his boyfriend’s words in his head. They had only been going out a few months hardly anyone knew about them and Kris was talking babies. If it was anyone else Adam would have been gone by now but it wasn't just anyone it was his baby so for his baby he would lay quietly and freak out inside his head.  
“Mmm Adam.” Kris rolled onto his side throwing his leg over Adam's thighs. “Can't sleep?”

“Something like that,” Adam sighed running his fingers through Kris's messy hair.

“Want me to make you some hot milk that always helps you sleep.” Kris kissed at Adam's bare chest making him melt just a little.

“No thanks, and I told you that in secret so I don't want you using it against me,” Adam joked.

“Never, and you won't tell anyone I like to snuggle.”

“Oh baby one look at you and people know you like to snuggle,” Adam laughed.

“Bet they don't know you like to snuggle.” Kris leaned up on his elbow to look down at his boyfriend. “That you like to have soft little kisses on the lips when we make love.” Kris leaned down to kiss Adam quickly on the lips. “Or how you put your hand on the back of my head when I drive us anywhere so you can give me little massages. How heartbreakingly gentle you are when you move in and out of me while you whisper how much you love me in my ear.”

Adam fought back the tears as he swallowed the lump forming in his throat. “I love how I look in your eyes,” Adam whispered. “I wish the world could see me the way you do.”

“The world isn't lucky enough to see you how I do. I'm the only one that gets to see past the wild guy liners wearing guy and see the gentle man that likes to snuggle.”

Adam smiled up at his boyfriend all his doubts and fears leaving him with just one look. “I love you so much.”

“You better after all those amazing things I just said about you,” Kris joked laying his head back on to Adam's chest. “So why can't you sleep?”

“Just thinking about our day,” Adam sighed.

“You're stressing out about what I said at the hospital aren't you?” Kris asked as he settled his chin on Adam's chest to look up at him.

“I'm trying not to,” Adam admitted.

“You don't think about kids?”

“I honestly don't,” Adam admitted running his hand through Kris's hair. “The idea frightens me the fuck out.”

“Yeah springing that on you after a few months probably not my best idea ever.”

“Not the timing that the problem,” Adam admitted.

Kris leaned up to look Adam directly at Adam. “You don't want kids?”

“I can honestly say I've never thought about it.” Adam sat up causing Kris to sit up too. “But you have.” Adam looked ahead at the wall in front of him. He knew this was an important conversation that his conversation could end with Kris walking out on him.

“I've thought about it yes. I thought everyone did.”

“Gay men don't,” Adam admitted.

“Gay men can have kids,” Kris reminded him.

“The truth is I don't think I would make a good father. I'm too selfish,” Adam said pulling his knee's to hug them to his chest.

“Bullshit,” Kris snapped causing Adam to turn and look at him. “Don't put yourself down like that when you know it's not true. All those nice things I just said about you well there true and I happen to think you would make an amazing Dad.” Kris pulled Adam back down on the bed again. “But you don't want to be a dad do you?”

“I wouldn't want to fuck up someone's life,” Adam admitted.

“I wouldn't let you.” Kris lay his head on Adam's shoulder. “I know this sounds weird after only a few months, but I've thought about kids with you.”

Adam tried not keep his body relaxed as he listened to his husband speak. “Oh yeah?”

“Without having you running for the door yes I have. I know we haven't talked about the future but I would like you in mine,” Kris said as he ran his hand over Adam's bare chest.

“I'll be there,” Adam answered.

“As my lover?” Kris asked with doubt in his voice.

“As your everything. I'm always going to be yours,” Adam whispered.

“That's what I see in my future. You're mine and we are a family.”

“With kids? Adam asked.

“With kids yes.” Kris ran a fingertip over Adam's heart. “You have such a big heart I know there's room for a baby in there.” Kris rested his mouth over Adam's chest. “And I think any kid with you for a Daddy would be pretty lucky. You were made to be a family man.”

“You give me too much credit.”

“You would love it,” Kris continued. Sitting up he moved up the bed to lay his head on Adam's pillow. “Watching someone you love grow from a little baby into a full person. Watching them learn to walk and talk. Teaching them about the world and helping them turn into the best they can be. Holding them when they cry, cheering for them as loud as you can when they do good. Adam you were born for that. We both were.” Adam stayed silent as Kris looked at him. “Anyway,” Kris smiled. “That's the future there's time for that. Right now you need your sleep.”

“Yeah,” Adam sighed.

“Night baby.” Kris kissed Adam's cheek before moving to his own pillow.

“Night,” Adam said as he moved himself over to Kris's pillow before closing his eyes.

End of Flashback

Kris stood at the bottom of the bed looking at his husband and daughter.” Adam?” Kris's voice came out in a soft whisper.

“Yeah?” Adam answered without opening his eyes.

“Adam?” Kris repeated.

Adam opened his eyes slowly to see his husband in tears at the bed of the bed.

“I'm an asshole,” Kris choked out.

Adam held out his hand.” Come here.”

Kris crawled over the bed and into his husband's arms. “I'm so sorry.” He pressed his face into Adam's neck.

“It's okay baby,” Adam whispered. “We'll work through it. I'm not going to let you go.” Adam held Kris against him while Sophia lay asleep on his chest. “I love you. That's all that matters right now, okay. Nothing else but what's in this bed matters right now.” Kris nodded Adam's neck. “Good now get some sleep and when you wake up I'll be here.” Adam lay with both the loves of his life in his arms and listened as both of them fell into a deep sleep. He had to smile even with everything going on because Kris had been right all those years ago. He was made to be a family man.


	18. Chapter 18

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/) for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 18

 

Adam knew something was wrong even before he stepped his foot through the front door of his brand new home. He was met with silence when usually it would be the sound of his boyfriend softly playing his guitar on the living room floor. Stepping fully into the living room Adam found Kris hunched over Adam's lap top. His eyes knitted together in worry while he chewed on his bottom lip with his teeth.

“I swear honey I don't know how those porn video's got onto my lap top,” Adam joked holding up his hands.

Kris looked up from the screen with an annoyed look on his face. “I've been calling your cell for hours.”

“Battery died at the studio.” Adam walked slowly towards his boyfriend. “What's happened?”

“Oh nothing, just the end of our careers.” Kris turned the lap top for Adam to see.

“Who's Steve?” Adam sat down on the floor next to Kris to look at the email on the screen.

“Some editor from some crappy magazine,” Kris said turning the lap top towards himself.

“And what does Steve the editor want?”

“To ruin our life,” Kris said causing Adam to smirk. “It's not funny Adam he knows. He knows about us.”

“He knows what about us?”

“He knows I live here,” Kris answered.

“As my roommate,” Adam shrugged. “You're using my guest room till you find a place of your own,” Adam repeated the same old lie he had told people before when they asked about their living arrangements.

“That room doesn't even have a bed in it,” Kris said matter of fact.

“You like the floor, it's better for your back.”

“He has a picture of us together,” Kris read out loud. “A private moment we wouldn't want others to see.”

“He has a picture of that? I don't even have a picture of that,” Adam complained with a smile as he tried to look over Kris's shoulder at the screen.

“Not that sort of picture. It's always about sex with you isn't it,” Kris snapped. “It's some picture of us one of his photographers took.” Kris leaned to the side to let Adam see the screen.

Adam studied the picture closely. It looked like the photographer had been standing right next to them to take it. Adam recognised the parking lot they had been in the week before when Kris dropped him off at the studio.

“My hair looks nice,” Adam commented.

Kris rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. “Yeah that's what the public will be saying when they see this splashed across every magazine cover.” Kris rubbed his tired eyes, sighing he couldn't believe they had been so careless.

 

Flashback (In flashback)

 

Kris pulled Adam's car into the empty parking lot of the studio Adam was recording in. “Sweet. I told you I would get to ride this thing one day.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just be careful today. You aren’t in Arkansas any more pretty boy. These LA streets are crazy.” Adam unbuckled his belt to look at his boyfriend. “You going to be okay alone? I'm sure the guys wouldn't mind you sitting in on the recording.”

“This is my only day off this month I think I need the fresh air.” Adam nodded at Kris's words.” Anyway I can't be there when you write all those amazing love songs for me. I want it to be a surprise when I buy the album.”

“Oh you'll be surprised,” Adam smirked. “And I'm sure you won't have to buy a copy. You're sleeping with the star of it after all.”

“Yeah,” Kris laughed. “That's why I spent most of last night bent over our kitchen table. Just so I wouldn't have to pay for a copy,” Kris smiled seeing Adam begin to pout. “Did I put the image back in your head?”

“Yeah and now I have to go in there with a bunch of middle age straight men with that image replaying in my mind,” Adam complained causing Kris to laugh.

“Well have fun.” Kris leaned over the car to kiss Adam goodbye only to have Adam pull away. “What?”

“Someone might see.”

“Adam we're in an empty parking lot at five in the morning. No one's going to see.”

Adam looked round the car before turning back to Kris for a kiss. “And people think you're the innocent one.”

Kris only shrugged. “If only they knew.”

Adam left one last kiss on his lips before climbing out the car. “Be careful driving,” he warned before turning towards the studio.

He was almost at the door when Kris suddenly remembered something. “Adam wait.” Kris climbed out the driver’s seat jogging towards his boyfriend with something in his hand. “I made you this.”

“Adam unwrapped the package finding salad and sandwiches inside. “You made me lunch?” Adam asked with a smile.

“When you were in the shower. My Mama used to make it for my Dad before he went to work...” Kris looked down at his feet pushing his hands into his tight jeans. “I just thought you might like it.” Kris looked up shyly at his boyfriend.

“I love it,” Adam smiled holding the package close to his chest. “No one's ever...” Adam clenched his mouth shut as his eyes began to tear up. “No one's ever done that for me before.”

“It's only salad and sandwiches,” Kris said. “It's nothing really...”

“It's everything,” Adam explained. “My ex's would never have done this. They would be reminding me my hips need me to skip a meal or two not encouraging me to eat more. I'll get more fat than I am.”

“You're not fat,” Kris said shaking his head.

“Oh please my love handles are bigger than the football trophy thingy.”

Kris ignored his boyfriend’s attempts at a football reference and took a step towards him. “This silly idea of you having love handles is all in your head,” Kris said softly.

“Oh they're there,” Adam protested.

Kris reached out pulling at his boyfriends t-shirt. “Where? Show me.”

Adam wiggled around trying to stop Kris from pulling his t-shirt while trying not to drop his lunch. “Stop it. It tickles,” Adam laughed feeling Kris's strong hands pulling at his hips.

“Well you stop making up things in your head,” Kris said as he pulled down Adam's t-shirt again. “Now go and record that love song for me and eat your lunch,” Kris said pushing Adam backwards towards the studio door.

 

End of Flashback (In Flashback)

 

Kris looked down at the photograph on the screen. Kris had his hands under Adam's t-shirt while the older singer held his hands at his chest, his head thrown back as he laughed freely. There was no denying the look of pure love on Kris's face as he looked at Adam.

“Your hair does look good though,” Kris said turning to look at Adam.

“That's what I'm saying,” Adam smiled.

….........................................

Adam waited for Kris to go make some dinner before reading the email fully. Whoever Steve was knew a lot about them but Adam knew he could turn it all around. It wasn't the first time they had been photographed looking like a loved up couple. Kris was always touching Adam in public. Adam knew he could turn it around and make it Kris just being Kris.

He began his reply to Steve the editor explaining that while he found his email funny there was no romance between him and Kris. He hated lying he had never been good at it. Even when his mother asked him for the first time if he was gay he couldn't lie, it just wasn't him. But for Kris he would. If Kris needed more time he would give it to him. He would give him the world if he wanted it. As he explained to Steve how he and Kris would only ever be friends because Kris was straight Kris walked in front of Adam causing him to stop and look up.

“I don't want you to reply to him,” Kris said sitting on the floor across from Adam.

“If I don't he'll take that as us hiding,” Adam explained. “He'll print the picture.”

“I know but I don't want some email from us to be how the world finds out. I want to get it right.” Kris said.

“And how do we get it right?” Adam asked.

“I called Ryan from the kitchen. He'll be over with a TV crew tonight.” Kris said standing up. “I'll go make us something to eat if you want to go get ready. I know you'll want to be pretty for the big reveal.”

“On TV?” Adam asked standing up. He watched Kris nod his head with a smile. “You're crazy,” Adam half laughed.

“What's the matter? Scared my coming out with be cooler than yours Mr Rolling Stone,” Kris smiled walking out as Adam shook his head in disbelief.

 

End of Flashback.

 

Adam sat looking at the computer screen with Sophia resting on his knee. He was still getting used to four am feeding's and the only way he was surviving it was answering the many emails he had sitting waiting for him. He wished he hadn't as he read one from his manager. Requests for Sophia's first baby picture and interview about Kris's accident had now flooded in and they now had to make a decision.

“What do you think baby girl? You ready for your big photo shoot. Ready to let the world see how pretty you are?” Sophia looked up at Adam like she understood every word he said making him smile. “Is it bad that I want to keep you to myself? You know I give the world so much it was nice keeping you a little secret.” Adam paused to sit Sophia up a little on his knee. “You'll learn I don't like to share baby. It's bad enough I have to share your Daddy with the world it would be nice to keep you to myself.”

“I don't get a share?” Came Kris's sleepy voice from the door.

Adam turned to see his husband walking fully into the office clad in only his boxer shorts. “Yummy,” Adam smiled.

Kris shook his head as he sat himself down on Adam's lap. “A baby on your knee and you flirt?”

“My baby girl gets it,” Adam said smiling. “They want her”

Kris let his eyes scan over the email in front of him. “We knew they would.”

“Couldn't we tell them it was a joke and we really don't have a daughter?” Adam looked at his husband pouting.

“And when we take her out?” Kris asked wrapping his arm around Adam's shoulder.

“I'll tell them after all these years you've finally went to Hollywood crazy and bought a tiny monkey,” Adam laughed as Kris smacked his back.

“You just called out daughter a monkey”

“A cute monkey,” Adam explained.

“So how are we going to show off our girl?” Kris asked running his hand through Adam's thick hair.

“Magazine cover I'm guessing,” Adam pulled a face.

“You don't want to?” Kris quizzed.

“It's just so...common,” Adam said. “Everyone does that.”

“And you hate being just like everyone,” Kris nodded. “Well we don't have to go with the usual magazines. We could pick a different one,” Kris said causing Adam's face to light up. “And I'm guessing you know what one?”

Adam nodded his head his mouth pulling into a wide smile. “Rolling Stone.”

“Thought you might say that,” Kris smiled.

“Do you agree?”

“My baby girl on the cover of Rolling Stone? Totally. No snakes though,” Kris joked.

“No snakes,” Adam agreed with a smile. “I was thinking more of a winter feel.”

“You've been thinking about this,” Kris remarked.

“I'm always thinking new ideas. I've got your next album cover all worked out,” Adam said.

“Good to know,” Kris smiled. “It's funny our whole relationship has been spread across the pages of magazines.”

“Or all over the TV shows,” Adam remarked.

“Ah the Ryan interview,” Kris smiled brightly. “I enjoyed that.”

“I almost wet myself sitting on the sofa beside you,” Adam remembered.

“You did look shocked with my honesty,” Kris smiled.

“It was poor Ryan I felt sorry for.”

“Poor guy still can't look me in the eye after the bathroom story.”

 

Flashback

 

Adam looked himself over in the full length mirror in their bedroom breathing in deeply, he was nervous, not for himself but for Kris. He was about to admit for the first time to the public that he was gay and in love and he was doing it all for Adam. Adam was still blown away but the love Kris was showing him.

“Ready rock star?” Kris came up behind Adam to cuddle into his back pressing his face into the soft material of Adam's jacket.

“I don't know. What do you wear at your boyfriend’s coming out interview?” Adam asked pulling at his leather jacket.

“Hell if you don't know there's no hope of me knowing.”

Adam turned to face Kris wrapping his arms around his small frame. “Scared?”

“Completely but it has to be done.” Kris reached up to fix Adam's collar. “And in twenty years when they finally get over the shock they might leave us alone.”

“Oh honey,” Adam laughed. “People won't be as shocked as you think they will.”

“Hey I hid my feeling for you pretty well during the show,” Kris said causing Adam to smirk. “I did.”

“If you really say so baby.”

…..............................................

“For those living under a rock the past year these two gentlemen in front of me are American Idol winner Kris Allen and runner up Adam Lambert,” Kris and Adam smiled politely through Ryan's introduction Side by side they sat on Adam's sofa with the crew surrounding them. “Now Kris you called me personally to say you had an announcement to make.”

“I do,” Kris said with a nod. He could feel Adam sitting nervously beside him and it took everything he had not to reach over and comfort his lover.

“With Adam beside you it means it's got something to do with him too?” Ryan asked.

“It does,” Kris smiled. “I wanted Adam with me because it's about him too.”

“Right,” Ryan smiled. “When we found out we would be doing this at Adam's house we were guessing what the announcement would be,” Ryan said. “And we all agreed you were going to announce a summer tour together.”

Adam tried not to laugh. “Not exactly,” he said talking for the first time.

“It's just you two have formed a great relationship outside the show.,” Ryan explained. “You guys have a lot of the same fans.

“And a tour would be interesting,” Kris agreed. “But that's not why I asked you here.” Kris agreed stopping Ryan from rambling any more. “I just wanted all my fans to know what's going on in my life right now.”

“And what's going on?” Ryan asked.

“Well since my divorce from Katy people have been waiting for a new relationship to start.” Kris took a deep breath. “And I just wanted my fans to know that I'm now in a new relationship... with Adam.” Kris felt Adam's hand slip over his knee giving it a gentle squeeze. “I'm in love with Adam.” Kris said when Ryan said nothing.

Ryan looked down at Adam's hand over Kris's knee before turning to the cameraman. “Cut there.”

“We're done?” Adam asked standing up when Ryan did.

“You guys sure you want to do this?”

“I love him,” Kris said as he stood too. “I thought it would be easier telling someone who knows us.”

Ryan looked at both men before telling them to sit. Sitting himself down Ryan waiting for the crew to get ready before turning back to Kris again. “You just told me you’re in love with Adam Kris. You know I can't leave it there,” Ryan smiled.

“I was hoping you wouldn't,” Kris laughed setting himself back on the sofa.

“Lets go back, when did it start,” Ryan asked Kris.

“Probably at hi I'm Adam Lambert,” Kris laughed. “But really it was during the last few weeks of the show. When people started leaving, the house got less full and when it got down to the last four I got my own room.” Kris looked at Adam. “I didn't like that. I found myself going back to his room. I missed him.”

“That's very honest of you.” Ryan looked at Adam. “Did you miss Kris, Adam?”

“I miss him when he walks out the room,” Adam joked.

“I knew that wasn't normal for me to miss a guy I had just met. Or any guy really,” Kris smiled. “So I talked to Katy.”

“You told Katy about your feelings?” Ryan asked in shock.

“I tell Katy everything,” Kris smiled as Adam nodded in agreement.

“And what did Katy say.”

“She told me to stay calm and not be scared and she would help me”

“And did she?” Ryan asked.

“After the show ended before the tour began Katy and I went away for a few days. I had no contact with Adam at all.”

“Pure hell,” Adam couldn't help but add.

“Hell but it was needed. Katy and I talked about everything and she told me what I should do.” Kris looked at Ryan with a smile. “My ex-wife is pretty cool.”

“What did she tell you?” Ryan asked completely engrossed.

“She told me she was leaving me and if I didn't make a go of it with Adam she would kick my ass.”

“Best wife ever,” Adam remarked.

Kris smiled at his boyfriend. “When I got home there was a Rolling Stone magazine waiting for me.”

“The famous interview,” Ryan remarked. “So you went and told Adam how you felt.”

“Nope,” Kris smiled.

“He waited till half way through the tour just to torture me I think.” Adam laughed leaning himself closer to Kris's side.

“What happened in the middle of tour?”

“I told him I loved him in the bus bathroom,” Kris answered laughing.

“You confessed your love in a bathroom?” Ryan asked surprised.

“Surrounded by snoring Idol contestants,” Adam laughed.

“Did they know?”

“We haven't told anyone but family and close friends,” Kris answered. “Everyone else will get to know now.”

“And what would you like them to know?” Ryan directed his question to Kris.

“That I love Adam. This isn't some random choice I've made. I do love him and I want to be with him forever. And he didn't end my marriage. Katy and I did that. I don't want people blaming Adam. I'm gay I have been my whole life, and Adam only loved me enough for me to be brave and admit it,” Kris finished by taking Adam's hand in his own and kissing it.

“And you Adam? What do you want people to know?” Ryan asked.

“I'm in love,” Adam smiled wide. “That's it I'm in love. They don't need to know anything else but that”

 

End of Flashback


	19. Chapter 19

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 19

 

Kris tried his best to keep from rolling his eyes at his husband but Adam was making it really hard for him not to. He had arrived home from the airport after dropping off his friends to find Adam and Sophia in the bedroom. Sophia sat in her car seat in the middle of the bed following every move her Papa made while Adam busied himself with pulling out clothes from the closet.

“I knew you would wait for everyone to leave before playing dress up with her,” Kris laughed as he walked fully into the room.

“I just want everything to be perfect, I've already called Rolling Stone and they said they would call me back in a few hours with the details,” Adam said pulling out a tiny pink dress.

“Not your colour dear,” Kris smiled lifting Sophia from her seat to stand in front of his husband. “Are you really going crazy over what our daughter will wear?”

“Not crazy,” Adam said throwing the pink dress on the floor with a pile of Sophia's clothes. “I just want us to all match for the cover.”

“Well I ain't wearing pink that's for sure.”

“Spoil sport,” Adam muttered with a smirk as he held up a white dress for Sophia to see. “What about this baby? Maybe go for the Madonna 1984 look, what do you think girly?”

“She thinks you're crazy,” Kris commented. “Why can't she just wear one of those little all in one baby suits she has?” By the look on Adam's face Kris knew that was a mistake to ask. “Or not.”

“She needs to make a statement with this photo shoot,” Adam said his voice very serious.

“Okay,” Kris laughed. “And what's her statement?”

“I'm here bitches!” Adam said with a fierce look on his face.

“Yeah I don't think I want my daughter with that kind of statement really,” Kris said. “How about look how cute I am with my Daddies. That's the sort of statement I want.”

Adam looked at Sophia then back at Kris again. “You want our daughter to be pretty?” Adam asked pulling a face.

“She is pretty,” Kris looked down at Sophia. “You don't think she's pretty?”

“Yea now she is but give her a few years and she finds my makeup then little girl is going to be fierce,” Adam said causing Kris to shake his head.

“I want her pretty and cute and girlie. I don't want her dressed in leather aged three.” Kris placed Sophia in Adam's arms before walking into the closet.

“Daddy wants you to be a wimp,” Adam whispered in Sophia's ear.

“I want her to be herself,” Kris said walking out holding a little tiny dress and purple tights.

Adam grabbed the tights from Kris's hand and throwing them back into the closet. “First. Don't ever mix those two colors again and second. Why do you insist on turning our daughter into Paris Hilton? I don't want her growing up thinking she all that. To think that everything will be okay if she just looks pretty,” Adam explained. “I want her to be strong. I know she's going to be the most gorgeous girl ever but I don't want her knowing that.”

“You want her to think she's ugly?” Kris asked confused.

“No,” Adam sighed. “Look at girls like Pink or Allison. Both are pretty girls, but they don't use their looks to get by. Am I making any sense?”

Kris nodded. “You want her to be strong and independent?”

“Exactly. I want her putting on the pretty pink dress then going out and climbing a tree in it,” Adam explained looking down at Sophia. “She's going to have it tough enough at times. The most talked about gay couple around having a kid. They won't leave her alone.”

“We're hardly the most talked about gay couple,” Kris laughed.

“Your face was on the cover of every magazine last week after the crash,” Adam pointed out causing Kris to groan.

“Really?”

“Every one of them,” Adam smiled.

“God I hate being on the cover.”

“Oh please. You've turned into the little pin up over the years and you love it,” Adam smiled at his pouting husband.

“I do not,” Kris snapped. “I go out of my way just so people won't notice me.”

“Sure you do baby, going on TV and telling the world you're gay really is going out of your way just so you won't get noticed,” Adam pointed out to his husband laughing.

Flashback

Adam closed the door after seeing Ryan and the TV crew out. It would be a few hours before the E! Network announced their joint interview and Adam knew that afterwards their life's never be the same again.

“You think people will react badly?” Kris asked fixing the pillows on the sofa.

“I've realized of the past six months to never second guess what people around are going to think,” Adam said. “You know like how the cute little twink would react to hearing I have a crush on him. Who knew that twink would react well to that.” Adam walked up to his boyfriend wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist.

“The cute twink didn't even know how that would pan out,” Kris smiled.

Adam pulled back from Kris with a smile on his face. “Did you just call yourself a cute little twink?”

“Yes and I'll deny it completely if you ever tell,” Kris warned resting his head on Adam's chest.

“You know your secrets are safe with me,” Adam whispered into Kris's hair.

“Yea until you get drunk and blab to Cheeks.”

“Totally doesn't count,” Adam said. “Cheeks is usually drunk too. Doesn't count as telling if the other person doesn't remember the next morning.”

 

….................................................................

 

Kris lay curled up on the sofa with his head resting on Adam's lap while the other singer carded his fingertips throw his hair. For the past twenty minutes they had watched as Ryan reported on Britney Spears latest news and how the newest cast member of Gossip Candy spent their days off.

( _And finally_ ) Ryan announced from the TV screen causing Kris to sit up.

“Here goes,” Adam mumbled taking Kris's hand in his own.

( _American Idol winner Kris Allen has spent his summer touring the country to packed out venue and with his new album out in a few weeks life has been pretty busy for the new Idol. It was announced late in the summer that he and his wife would be divorcing. I caught up with Kris today to see how life is and he had a special guest sitting in with him_.)

Kris gripped Adam's hand tight as they both appeared on the sofa together.

“No going back now,” Adam said as he turned to Kris.

“Wouldn't want to,” Kris smiled softly as he leaning in to kiss his boyfriend's lips.

( _And I just wanted my fans to know that I am now in a new relationship...... with Adam_.)

Adam pulled away from Kris's lips to smile at him. “Hear that?”

“Hear what?” Kris asked leaning his head to the side.

“Hundreds of gay boys hearts breaking at the mention of you having a boyfriend,”  Adam smiled.

Before Kris could respond his cell buzzed from the coffee table in front of them quickly followed by Adam's.

“Let the show begin,” Adam said picking both cells up.

 

…............................................................

 

Adam lay staring up at the ceiling as the cell beside him lit up for the hundredth time that night.

“Leave it,” Kris said from beside him. “We've already talked to everyone that's important.”

“And about fifty who weren't so important,” Adam remarked looking at his cell not recognising the number.

“Want to watch some TV?” Kris asked grabbing for the remote.

Adam went to grab the remote from Kris's hand but was too late.

( _And next we talk about American Idol's winner Kris Allen and his attempts at ruining his career before it even starts_.)

Kris watched the news woman talk while Adam watched Kris. His face screwing up in a mixture of anger and confusion. Grabbing the remote from the bed Kris changed channels.

( _Went from good Christian boy to a homosexual in six months. For years Christians have been laughed at for warning parents against the dangers homosexuals can have on our children_.)

“Okay that's enough TV.” Adam said taking the remote from Kris and turning it off.

Kris sat on the bed with his legs crossed looking down at his hands. As gently as he could Adam slid across the bed until he was beside his boyfriend.

“Are you okay baby?” Adam asked while gently rubbing Kris's back.

“I've turned you into a target,” Kris said pointing towards the blank screen.

“You've turned me into the happiest man ever,” Adam whispered.

“Why did I think coming out would be so easy?”

“It's never easy honey,” Adam said resting his chin on Kris's shoulder. “Even telling Rolling Stone was hard.

Kris's mouth twitched up into a smile as he leaned back against Adam. “Yeah it looked really difficult. Spread out on the cover with a snake around your thigh.”

“That's my point,” Adam said bringing his arms around to hold Kris tight. “If I was to do that interview with any other magazine they would have had a picture of my face with the words gay spread across it. It would have made it look like a big scandal. We can't make it a big scandal. We're just two people who fell in love,” Adam paused to kiss Kris's shoulder. “Baby you got to go out there and not make it about being gay. You just fell in love, just like everyone else does.”

“People don't seem to see the love. They only see the gay of it,” Kris said turning to look at his boyfriend.

“So we'll show them. It might take time but we'll show them all we're just like they are,” Adam said as he brushed his hand over Kris's cheek.

“I hardly think you could be like everyone else,” Kris laughed. “I don't think I'd want you to be.”

“I'll give it a go,” Adam smiled. “I can be just like one of the guys when I want to be.”

Kris turned his head to the side as he tried to hide his smile. “I'm sure you can baby.”

“I'll even try one of those football games. Cheer on the boys.”

“God help the boys,” Kris answered with a smirk.

 

End of Flashback.

 

“And I did cheer for the boys,” Adam proudly told his daughter as Kris held her.

“Yeah dribble that ball sexy, went down really we'll with the crowd at the LA Lakers,” Kris sighed. “I've never seen a whole Basketball ball team stop and turn at the crowd all at once.”

“Who knew sports guys could be so shy,” Adam remarked.

“You told him he would make a great bottom,” Kris pointed out.

“He smiled when I said that,” Adam answered.

“Yeah until you told him what it meant.”

“Whatever. The point is I went to the game,” Adam said to Sophia.

“And bitched to whole way through,” Kris whispered to his daughter.

“Unlike the time I took Daddy to see late night showing of Rocky Horror Picture Show.”

“Yeah okay. She doesn't need to hear that,” Kris said trying to cover his daughter’s ears.

“But she's going to,” Adam replied pulling Kris's hands away. “It was a cold night in LA.”

“Oh god.”

 

Flashback

 

He felt like a complete idiot for agreeing to it but Kris really didn't exactly know what he was getting himself in for. When Adam asked if he wanted to get to see a movie he said yes right away. But now standing in the freezing cold LA street in his tatty old jeans and t-shirt he felt completely out of place.

“I wish you would have warned me,” Kris complained looking up at his boyfriend. Tonight was more difficult to see his boyfriend that usual with the six inch platform boots he was wearing.

“I told you we were going to see The Rocky Horror Picture Show,” Adam said looking down.

“I don't exactly fit in here.”

“You look amazing,” Adam said laying a hand on Kris's shoulder.

“I look like I'm your kid,” Kris said pointing out the height difference.

“You don't,” Adam laughed. “You might be a little short but that will come in handy later when you blow me.”

Kris head shot round looking at the crowd in line. “Adam!”

“What?” Adam laughed.

“Oh honey don't be shy.” Kris looked up to find a drag queen in front of him smiling. “We've all put on the boots for a little oral.”

“Wonderful,” Kris faked a smile before stepping closer to Adam. “I thought we were going to the movies. Not a club.”

“I told you...” Adam stopped, pulling away to look down at Kris. “You've never seen The Rocky Horror Picture Show, have you?”

“Not exactly,” Kris shrugged. “I'm guessing it's some sort of horror movie or something.”

“Oh honey,” Adam laughed pulling Kris against his body. “You are in for a treat.”

 

…............................................................

 

Kris wanted to run, he wanted to get out his seat and run as fast as his five foot six inch legs could carry him. But running would only cause Adam to laugh at him. Having his brand new boyfriend thinking he was some sort of prude was not something Kris wanted to face. So instead of running he sat frozen to his seat and played the first Lord of The Rings movie in his head.

“Enjoying it honey?” Adam whispered causing Kris to nod his head. “The crowds pretty full on tonight too,” Adam commented looking around at the full movie theatre of drag queens and show freaks.

“Yeah it's pretty...” Kris turned to look at his boyfriend. “Oh god.”

“What?” Adam asked following Kris's eye line. 

 

End of Flashback

 

“No. No. No.” Kris covered Sophia's ears. “She is not going to hear what I saw that night.”

Adam rolled his eyes at his husband. “There was nothing wrong with what you saw that night.”

“Two people in front of us were having s.e.x. There is everything wrong with that,” Kris whispered loudly. “And I still don't even know if it was two men or one really ugly woman.”

“In that position it had to be a woman,” Adam said with a smirk causing Kris to cover Sophia's ears again. “And will you stop doing that she doesn't understand a word I'm saying.”

“Not yet,” Kris warned. “But I don't want her first word to be something that makes my Mama blush.”

Adam leaned down to look into Sophia's eyes. “So anyway, we were in the movie theatre.....”

“That's it story time is over,” Kris snapped walking out the bedroom with Sophia in his arms.

“Ah come on,” Adam called after him laughing. “I was just getting to the good part.”


	20. Chapter 20

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 20

Kris was impressed, of everything he had witnessed his husband doing this had to be the most impressive. Sitting crossed legged on a bright pink carpet mat, Adam held Sophia on his knee while he and the other mothers played at their new mother and child group. Kris had thought it was a stupid idea when Adam had read out the invitation from the email. He was sure it was just another attempt from his nosey neighbours to get a look into his and Adam's life, but seeing Sophia's little eyes light up now at everything around her, Kris was seeing the appeal of it. Kris stood at the back of the room with the other Dad's shuffling their feet and waiting for it all to be over with.

“Okay it's song time,” the group leader shouted out causing Kris's heart to leap just a little at the mention of song time. He looked towards his husband with a pleaded look, but all Adam could do was smile back from his place on the floor. Kris gave a look only Adam would understand, a look that said do not go over board, and remember you're sitting with a group of new mothers not standing in front of twenty thousand screaming fans so sing like it. Adam pulled a face like he was telling his husband he wasn't stupid and he knew exactly what he was doing.

“Now that's freaky.” Kris turned to see one of the other fathers standing beside him. “I thought it was only me and my wife that could have a conversation without actually using words.

Kris gave and embarrassed smile at the man in front of him. “I'm sure your wife listens.” Kris turned back to Adam hearing his voice above everyone else.

“I'm Paul by the way.” Kris accepted the man's out stretched hand smiling brightly at him.

“Kris.”

“Yeah I know,” Paul laughed. “My wife's obsessed with your husband's music.”

“He does have his way with woman,” Kris joked looking towards his husband surrounded by woman all hanging on his every word.

“I guess we shouldn't feel threatened by it,” Paul said looking at his own wife.

“You can't really,” Kris smiled. “That'll just push him to flirt more with your wife.”

Kris found himself sitting in the corner of the room with Paul for the rest of the class as they talked about the latest sports events. It was there where Adam found him at the end of class.

“Ready to go?” Adam quizzed standing in front of his husband. He turned towards Paul with a raised eyebrow. “New friend?”

“Paul this is my husband Adam. Adam this is Paul, Lewis's Dad.” Kris said.

“Lewis?” Adam looked towards the group of Mom's. “Lewis. Well Hi Paul.”

Kris looked confused at his husband before turning back to Paul. “Anyway great talking to you.” Shaking his hand Kris walked past the other man. “And we'll see you tonight.”

“See you tonight?” Adam whispered as they walked towards the exit.

….......................................................

“Unfuckingbelievable,” Adam muttered to himself in the mirror as he stood shaving. “Unfuckingbelievable,” He repeated.

“Yeah we get it. It's unfuckingbelievable,” Kris shouted from the bedroom where he was getting dressed.

“You. You're the unfuckingbelievable one here,” Adam shouted back. “Why the fuck would you agree to this?”

“It's called being polite. You fucking drama queen., Kris called back with a teasing tone to his voice. “But tell me again. What did I actually do?” Kris appeared at the bathroom door all ready dressed.

“I'm getting dressed to go to a board game party with a group of strangers,” Adam said matter of fact at Kris through the bathroom mirror.

“Not Strangers. Just new friends,” Kris said as he came up to wrap his arms around his husband's waist from behind.

“Lewis's parents,” Adam said in disgust.

“Do you have beef with a five month old boy?” Kris asked surprised.

Adam shrugged. “He started it.”

“He started it?” Kris asked confused. “Started what?”

Adam let out a dramatic breath before turning to look down at his husband. “The group leader got us to lay the babies down side by side. Something you would have noticed if you weren't gossiping with Paul.”

“What happened?” Kris asked standing on his tip toes to kiss Adam's lips softly.

“Sophia was lying beside Lewis,” Adam spat out the baby's name causing Kris to nudge him. “Half way into story time the little jerk rolled until he was on top of her.” Adam shook his head at the memory causing Kris to smirk.

“A baby who's learning to roll rolled over on top of our daughter. That's your problem?”

“He.” Adam answered. “He being a boy jumped on top of our baby girl. I don't see how you can be so calm about this.”

“I don't see the problem that's why,” Kris answered.

“He doesn't see the problem,” Adam said to himself as he turned back to look in the mirror. “Just some guy hitting on our daughter.”

Kris couldn't help but laugh now. “Oh I need to call everyone we know. Mr Rock God has turned into a crazy protective Dad on the first outing,” Kris laughed. Yeah I need to make some calls.”

“I'm glad you find it all funny, but you've just made friends with that little creeps parents,” Adam said sharply as he began shaving again. “I can just see it now. Birthday parties and summer trips together, and before you know it she's fifteen and he's steeling her away from me.”

Kris composed himself enough to make his way into the bedroom and collect Sophia from the bed before bringing her back into the bathroom. “Baby,” Kris began as he walked towards Adam. “Are you worried Lewis is going to outshine you?”

“I'd like to see the little Muppet try,” Adam mumbled.

Standing behind Adam Kris held out Sophia's hand pressing it into Adam's bare back causing the older man to stop what he was doing. “Okay Sophia tell your Papa he has nothing to worry about. Tell him he's being silly.” Sophia did what she what she always does when her hand is pressed against anything. Wiggling her fingers like she was trying to grab onto something, Sophia tickled Adam's back causing him to giggle.

“Is that you telling Papa you love him and not Lewis?” Kris asked Sophia in his best baby voice as Adam turned towards them.

“I know I'm crazy,” Adam said to Kris before looking down at Sophia. “But I do not approve of him and if you bring him home I'll be the biggest bitch ever,” Adam warned seriously.

Kris bit his bottom lip to stop form smirking. “And people think your Papa's cool sweetie.”

“I'm cool.”

“What happened to the cool guy that was going to let her be fierce and independent?” Kris asked.

“Independent being the right word. Without a man,” Adam answered.

“Oh you've just turned into the biggest square ever,” Kris laughed.

“If it means not liking some little bald thing flirting with my daughter. Then yes I'm square.” Adam said to his husband.

“What happened to Mr it's totally cool to flirt. There's nothing wrong with a little flirting.”

“I've never said that,” Adam answered turning back to the mirror.

“The night of my album party.” Kris answered back quickly.

“Don't remember,” Adam mumbled.

“Yeah right,” Kris smirked. “Sure you don't.”

“That was a tough day for me. You traumatised me earlier that day.”

Flashback

Their first time out as a couple and Adam just had to let Kris pick the venue. Not like he could help it, one look at the younger man's pouting bottom lip and he was agreeing to everything.

“Okay we need bread, milk and coffee first.” Adam watched as Kris filled the shopping basket with bread as the paparazzi outside shouted their names. “You want some little rolls for when we get home?” Kris asked.

“Kill me,” Adam groaned. “Just kill me please.”

“What's your problem?”

“This is so embarrassing,” Adam moaned as he turned his back on the paparazzi. Our first outing as a couple in the local supermarket. This is so not cool.”

“Having my parents coming for my album party and having no food in the house is so not cool,” Kris reminded him.

“Your album party,” Adam sighed. “That would have been the perfect coming out.”

“Well it's only a few hours away I'm sure you'll make a great entrance,” Kris said rubbing Adam's arm affectionately causing the lights from the cameras to go crazy.

“Oh what's the point, these pictures will be all over the internet before we leave the store,” Adam picked up a box of cookies looking at the label. “This is so not what Gaga would do.”

“Well Gaga has never had Kim Allen as a house guest,” Kris answered taking the cookies from Adam's hand and throwing them in the basket. “Now come on we need toilet paper.”

“Gaga would...”

“Move Adam,” Kris shouted from over his shoulder as he walked away.

…...............................................................

These coming out plans Adam has were not going to get anywhere if he planned to keep the Allen family around. Every time he had a good idea on of them would come to knock it down.

“Honestly Adam,” Kim Allen sighed. “Hiring topless waiters for Kris's party.”

“Sorry,” Adam mumbled.

“Just be glad I was here when they called to confirm,” Kris remarked as she busied herself making Adam's bed.

“So they aren't coming?” Adam asked disappointed.

“Oh they're coming,” Kim smiled. “But with nice shirts and ties on.”

“Wonderful,” Adam faked a smile while he slipped his feet into his pricey new shoes.

Adam and Kim made their way down towards the front door where the Allen men waited for them.

“Aw look,” Daniel smiled as they approached. “Mama's finally got that daughter to get ready with she always wanted.”

Adam waited until he was face to face with his boyfriend’s younger brother before he gave his reply. “This daughter is about a foot taller than you and about thirty pounds heavier. I wouldn't tease this daughter.”

Kris smiled brightly as he held the door opening allowing his family to leave first. “Where were you when I was five foot nothing and he was kicking my ass every day?” He whispered into Adam's ear.

“You're still five foot nothing but I'll get him back later for the ass kicking baby,” Adam whispered back. “No one should be allowed to harm an ass that perfect.”

“You know,” Neil Allen said. “Even though you're whispering we can still hear you.”

“Whoops,” Adam whispered causing Kris to laugh.

“Lets go.”

“Yes please,” Kim answered as she put her arm through Adam arm. “Adam tell me, what's that around your thumb? I meant to ask earlier.”

Kris stopped dead in front of the car as he heard his mother’s question.

“Well it's a ring Kim,” Adam answered holding out his hand to let her see.

“A ring? It's a little big for a ring.”

“Oh god.” Neil and Kris said at the same tome while Daniel laughed from the back of the car.

“It's a certain kind of ring,” Adam smiled.

“Oh god,” Neil repeated.

“Oh yuck,” Kris said to his brother. “Dad knows what that is.”

“What?” Neil shrugged. “Just be happy your Mama doesn't.” All the men began to laugh as Kim looked on confused.

“Okay what am I missing? What is it?”

“Kim,” Adam began. “You're too much of a lady for me to even tell you what this is.”

“Well is it a gift from Kris?”

“Oh god,” Kris mumbled causing Neil and Daniel to laugh harder.

“Okay tell me what the joke is.” Kris demanded.

“It's a...” Neil looked to his sons before turning to his wife. “It's a cock ring.” The mention of the word cock had brought a stunned silence among the Allen family leaving Adam to look on in fear at whatever Kim's reaction would be.

“How does that work?” Kim asked looking at Adam.

“Well...”

“Adam,” Kris pleaded from the car.

“Well what's wrong with your...” Kim pointed towards Adam's pants. “I mean have you seen a doctor about it.”

“No, no.” Neil said coming towards his wife. “It's not for medical purposes. It's for...pleasure.”

“Oh.” Came Kim's sharp reply. “Well did you wash it before putting your thumb in it?”

“What?” Adam asked confused.

“You will be shaking a lot of hands tonight,” Kim explained to her sons boyfriend.

“We don't use it” Kris said horrified for the car. “Can we go please? The party's started.”

“Very well.” Kim answered. “Lets go Adam.” She said slipping her arm through Adam's again.

…....................................................

The party was in full effect when they arrived and Adam looked sadly from the main enterance  when he saw the pretty twink waiters all covered up so much.

“Come along Adam. I see a table in the corner for us.” Adam felt himself being pulled through the party by Kim leading the way while the paparazzi took pictures.

“First the supermarket and now this,” Adam complained to Kris as they all say down.

“Oh how terrible for you,” Kris said rolling his eyes. “My mother loves you.”

“I know I'm being a baby about this but I had plans,” Adam said looking at the entrance to find Kris's Aunts arriving.

“But Kim Allen’s were bigger,” Kris said before standing up to greet his Aunt's.

…........................................................

Adam watched as his boyfriend stood at the bar surrounded by people hanging on his every word. Adam found himself sandwiched between Kim and Kris's Aunt Lilly with both woman in deep conversation.

“What's your view Adam?” Aunt Lilly asked.

“About?”

“The lipstick we've been talking about of course,” Kim answered.

“I don't wear lipstick,” Adam explained as nicely as he could. He had only meant to sit and say hello to Aunt Lilly and now an hour later he was still sitting there. He was just thankful Aunt Lilly was more accepting than the other Aunts who chose to sit at the other end of the table and not talk.

“You know Kim this new bra really gives support to you.” Adam looked on horrified at Aunt Lilly. “Don't you think Adam?”

“I need a drink,” Adam announced as he bolted from the table.

…................................................

“Another,” Adam demanded as he handed the bartender his empty glass.

“Tough day?” The bartender asked as he filled Adam's glass back up.

“Something like that,” Adam said accepting the glass. “Nice outfit.”

“Yeah.” The bartender laughed. “We were supposed to be topless but the hosts Mom didn't like that idea.”

Adam downed his drink in one handing the empty glass back to the bartender for another. “That's a shame.” He smiled lazily as he leaned his chin on his hand while he waited for his refill. “I bet there's a great body under that shirt. Do you work out?”

Before Adam could find out what was under the bartender’s shirt he felt himself being pulled backwards towards the tables.

“Aw what the hell?”

“I found him Kim. He was flirting.” Aunt Lilly said as Adam found himself being surrounded by Kris's Mom and Aunt's.

“Oh Adam,” Kim said rolling her eyes.

“What? I was just flirting.”

“He says he was just flirting,” Aunt Lilly said shaking her head.

“Poor Kris,” Said another Aunt.

“What?” Adam asked again. “What did I do wrong?”

“That's a tough question.” Came Kris's voice from behind Adam. “What?” Kris asked when he saw his Aunt's faces.

“Adam was flirting,” Aunt Lilly accused. “With that bartender over there.”

“I see,” Kris said as he looked towards the bar. “Adam a word.”

Adam followed Kris away from the table. “Baby it was only flirting. There's nothing wrong with a little flirting.” Adam pleaded.

“Adam look sad,” Kris said as he saw his Aunt's all looking towards them.

“What?”

“Sad. Look sad,” Kris coaxed as Adam looked to the side. “We're having a deep discussion about your flirting.”

“We are?” Adam asked confused.

“Sure cause if we don't my Aunt's will bitch at my Mama and every family party we have will turn into seeing if you flirt or not with the bartenders so look sorry and don't do it again,” Kris said with a small smile on his face.

“Sorry I'll never do it again,” Adam said with a smirk.

“Now give me a kiss,” Kris requested leaning in to capture Adam's lips.

“You're not angry I flirted with the bartender?” Adam asked pulling away.

“You flirt with everyone. I've seen you flirt with my Mama. I'd be mad all the time if I let your flirting effect me,” Kris explained. “Anyway I'm cuter than the bartender.”

“Damn right,” Adam said leaning in to capture Kris's lips again.

End of Flashback

“Well there is a big difference from me flirting and some bald little thing rolling on our daughter,” Adam said with a pout.

“Just get dressed,” Kris said. “Game night starts in twenty minutes.”

“Fine,” Adam said as he watched Kris leave the bathroom. “But I'm flirting with everyone there.”

 


	21. Chapter 21

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 21

 

Adam stood at the door to the Taylor's home with Kris by his side and Sophia snuggled up in his arms. It was all planned out. One hour and twenty minutes in Adam would fake a phone call and they would have to leave and Adam wouldn't have to suffer a full night of board games.

“One hour...”

“And twenty minutes,” Kris finished. “I get it Adam.”

Both singers put on their best warm smiles as the front door opened and Paul welcomed them inside.

“The gangs all here,” Paul said taking their coats.

Adam stopped himself from rolling his eyes. This was so not his idea of a good time, he had went from rock god to being boring married man in the blink of an eye, and it was all the baby in his arms fault. Looking down Adam saw Sophia looking up at him.

“Just remember you're a strong independent woman who doesn't need a man,” Adam whispered to his daughter as Kris took her from his hands and lay her in the play pen beside Lewis.

“Behave,” Kris mouthed to his husband as the other couples came to greet them.

….......................................................

“And then, just when I was about to give up I found them, right there in Luke's hands,” Adam looked around the laughing adults confused at their laughing. He didn't see what was so funny about losing your car keys and finding them in your kids hands.

“You guys have all this ahead of you,” Paul warned them.

“Or I can just keep my keys in my pocket.,” Adam said teasingly causing everyone to laugh, but Kris. Kris just sat slowly shaking his head from side to side as a small warning not to start.

“So you guys adjusting after Sophia's arrival and the accident?” One of the house wife's asked. Here we go thought Adam. Only thirty minutes in and they were starting on personal questions.

“I think we're coping fine. I mean Adam's doing most of the work,” Kris said smiling at his husband. “I've turned very lazy the past week or so.”

“He makes up for it in the bedroom,” Adam remarked with a smirk loving the look on the other men's faces.

“I bet.” One of the wives said with a wicked laugh.

“I suppose that's the joys of two dudes having a kid. No crazy hormones to deal with,” Paul said earning a sharp look from his wife.

“So game night?” Kris asked hoping their sex life would not become topic for discussion.

“Right,” Paul said standing from the sofa.” Since you guys are new you get to pick first.”

“If you go into the kitchen everything's set up in there,” Paul's wife said pointing towards the kitchen.

Adam followed his husband looking towards the play pen making sure Lewis was behaving himself as he went. Inside the kitchen Kris looked around for the board games only to find a sheet of paper and a bowl of keys in the middle of the kitchen table.

“What's this?” Kris asked holding the paper up for Adam to see. The paper was a list of everyone's names in two groups.

Adam studied the paper before looking down at Kris. “Yeah okay you start the car and I'll get Sophia,” Adam said pushing Kris towards the kitchen door.

“It's only been forty minutes at least play one game Adam.” Kris said annoyed at his husbands behaviour.

“Trust me you don't want to play this game,” Adam said looking back down at the paper in his hands. “Now start the car.”

“Why? What's the game?” Kris asked confused.

“Why is he still so innocent after all these years?” Adam asked himself as he shook his head in disbelief. “Baby,” Adam started. “I think we're at a wife swapping party.”

“Adam.,” Kris sighed. “We are not at one of Cheek's freaky dinner parties now, these people are parents. This is not a wife swapping party.”

“Kris.,” Adam mockingly said. “There is a sheet of paper with our names wrote down in groups. And what's up with my name being on the girls group? You're the bottom in this marriage,” Adam said annoyed. “Just because I wear a little makeup. And this is a wife swapping party.”

“I think you would say anything right now just to get me to leave,” Kris pointed out.

“Fine.” Adam said holding his hands up. “Let's go and play their damn game. But I did warn you.”

….....................................

Kris throw open the car door as Adam followed closely behind him laughing.

“Bunch of weirdos,” Kris muttered to himself as he started the car up.

“I told you it was a wife swapping party,” Adam laughed as he climbed into the passenger’s side.

“I just,” Kris shook his head. “Since when did game night turn into lets have an orgy with strangers night?”

“You ain't in Arkansas any more Toto,” Adam laughed as he watched his husband shake his head.

“And with kids in the house. With our kid in the house,” Kris said. “What the hells that all about.”

“We've had sex with Sophia in the house a bunch of times,” Adam pointed out. “Five times to be exact.”

“There is a big difference. We make love. They screw other peoples wives,” Kris said in disgust.

“Yea that is weird,” Adam said looking back to find Sophia sound asleep in her car seat. “And you thought Brad would be a bad influence on her.”

“Cheeks is mother Teresa compared to those freaks back there,” Kris said with a small smile creeping on his face.

“So we're staying with our own freaks from now on baby?” Adam asked causing Kris to nod his head in agreement.

…...........................

Pulling to a stop outside their home Kris switched off the engine before turning to his husband.

“You knew it was a wife swapping party the moment you entered the kitchen. How?”

Adam put his head to the side so he wasn't looking Kris in the eye. “I've been in LA a long time. I've seen a lot.”

Kris screwed up his face in disgust. “Oh please tell me you didn't go to wife swapping parties before I knew you.”

“Of course not,” Adam said rolling his eyes. “I've never had a wife.”

“Adam.”

“Okay, okay I've done some things. None I'm proud of.” 

“Like?” Kris asked unsure he wanted to really know.

“You don't want to know.”

“I'll tell you my worse thing,” Kris suggested.

Adam shook his head smiling. “You're perfect. You don't do bad things,” Adam said reaching over to squeeze Kris's thigh.

“You know that's not true.” Kris answered gripping onto Adam's hand. “Remember the week before our first thanks giving?”

Adam nodded his head. “Yeah I remember,” he said sadly gripping his husbands hand just a little tighter.

Flashback

It had been three weeks since Kris came out on Ryan's show and surprisingly he had been left alone by the press. The interview he had done for his album had focused on the subject for the first few questions before going on to talk about his album. With Kris doing promotion and Adam preparing for his album launch that was only a week away Kris found himself being separated for Adam for the first time since they became a couple and he was hating it completely. With Adam in La and Kris in New York Kris found himself sitting on his hotel bed waiting for his boyfriends call. When the phone did ring Kris didn't even let it once before picking it up.

“Baby?” Kris asked breathlessly into the phone.

“Wow. Someone's a little impatient,” Adam laughed.

“Shut up I miss you. And you said you would call me at ten. It's now eight minutes past,” Kris pouted not caring now childish he was sounding to his boyfriend right now.

“Well I miss you too,” Adam said warmly causing Kris's heart to skip a beat. “But I wanted to wait until I was back in the car before calling you.”

“You're not home yet?” Kris asked.

“I went out for drinks with Tommy.” Adam answered.

“Tommy?” Kris asked sitting up on the bed a little. “Who's Tommy,” he asked trying to sound cool about his boyfriend going out for drinks with someone he hadn't heard of.

“My new guitarist,” Adam explained. “I picked my band today.”

“So you took them all out to celebrate?” Kris asked feeling instantly better about Tommy.

“Just Tommy. You should see him honey small cute and totally my type,” Adam said using the same words he had to describe Kris all those months ago.

Kris could hear someone in the background giggling along with Adam's words. “Who was that?”

“Tommy,” Adam answered laughing too.

“He's with you?” Kris asked shocked. He didn't care how jealous he sounded now.

“Yeah I'm bringing him home to go over the album. Maybe play around with a few of the songs. See what we come up with,” Adam explained. “Listen baby we just pulled up at the house so I'll call you tomorrow. Love you.”

“Adam,” Kris called out only to hear the dial tone. “Love you too,” Kris muttered before hanging up.

…..............................

Kris slung his guitar case over his shoulder as he looked around the airport car park for his boyfriend’s familiar black car. He hadn't spoken to Adam since the night before so he had no idea where he was supposed to meet him.

“Kris?” Kris turned to see Adam's Mom standing behind him.

“Leila? Where Adam?”

“I sent him to bed,” Leila answered sharply. “A week before his album comes out and he decides to have a drinking party with his new band mate.” Leila guided Kris towards her car. “I came by yours at eight this morning to pick up your dirty washing to find him and Tommy passing a bottle of god knows what back and forth and singing at the top of their lungs. Like that's going to do him any good.”

“He was drinking at eight this morning?” Kris asked shocked. “But he knew he had to pick me up.”

“Well you can shout at him when we get back. I swear to you Kris if he screws this chance up I will be so mad at him,” Leila warned.

“I'll talk to him,” Kris said quietly unsure how he was going to try and do that.

…..............................................

Kris found Adam passed out on top of their bed fully clothed, the smell of alcohol filling the room making Kris hold his nose in disgust.

“Adam,” Kris whispered as he climbed on to the bed beside his sleeping boyfriend. “Adam.”

“What?” Adam groaned into his pillow. “Leave me alone.”

“I'm home,” Kris said sadly. “Just thought I would say hi.” Kris went to climb back off the bed but Adam's hand came up to stop him.

“Hey,” Adam said with a lazy smile spreading across his face. “Lay down.” Adam tugged on Kris's hand till Kris was laying down next to him. “Hi,” he mouthed to Kris.

“I waited for you at the airport,” Kris said quietly.

“Sorry,” Adam mouthed snuggling closer to Kris.

“You stink,” Kris pointed out moving back just a little away from Adam's mouth.

“Sorry,” Adam mouthed again.

“You've said that,” Kris said.

“I just wanted a night off,” Adam explained. “It's been months since I had a drink. Guess I'm not used to it. My body feels like crap now.”

“Maybe you should listen to your body. It's telling you you're too old for all night drinking.”

“Shut up and kiss me,” Adam said lifting his head from his pillow.

“Not a chance in hell.” Kris smiled pushing Adam's head back down on the pillow. “It's a shower and a bottle of mouth wash before you get anywhere near me again.”

“Spoil sport,” Adam said snuggling back against the bed again. “What time is it anyway?”

“Two thirty,” Kris said flinching when Adam jumped up from the bed.

“Damn, damn, damn,” the older singer muttered as he began to undress.

“What?” Kris asked confused from the bed.

“Tommy's coming for lunch. He'll be here any minute,” Adam said as he pulled his pants off.

“You didn't see enough of him last night and this morning?” Kris asked trying to sound cool about it.

“He wanted to go through the song again for the AMA'S,” Adam explained. “Kris you should see what this guy can do with his hands.”

“Excuse me?”

“With a guitar. I swear I've never seen anyone play like he can,” Adam said as he walked towards the bathroom. “I swear the guys amazing.”

Kris waited until Adam had closed the bathroom door before standing from the bed. “He's amazing,” Kris said mockingly as he passed the bathroom door.

….................................................................

Kris sat on the arm of his lazy boy chair as he listened to Adam and Tommy go on and on about music like they were Lennon and Mccartney. The moment Kris heard the front door go he was out the bedroom before Leila could even get to the door. First look and Kris knew Adam was right, Tommy was totally Adam's type. He was more Adam's type than Kris felt he was. Now watching the two of them talking on the living room floor Kris could see it wasn't just the look of Tommy Adam found attractive. The older singer was almost drooling as he watched Tommy play the guitar.

“And you can totally grab me or anything if you want,” Tommy told Adam causing Kris to roll his eyes. “I mean whatever you want to do.”

“I bet,” Kris said under his breath causing Adam to look up at him from his place on the floor.

“Did you say something?”

“I said I bet you guys could use some water,” Kris smiled.

“Thanks baby,” Adam smiled back before turning his attention back to Tommy.

Kris shuffled his feet into the kitchen grumbling to himself as he went. “They want water,” Kris announced to Leila who was busy cleaning the kitchen.

“Did they not drink enough last night?” Leila said in a raised voice hoping her son would hear her. “Did you talk to him?”

“A little,” Kris sighed. “He says he just wanted a night off.”

“Needed to relax,” Leila said as she wiped at the kitchen table. “That's what he used to say when I got onto him about his partying. He's a menace in the wrong hands,” Leila sighed turning to look at Kris. “Now I love Brad I really do, but when they dated Adam never saw day light. That's why I was so happy when he found you. I knew you would keep him grounded. You're not like the others he's dated.”

“Apparently I'm his type,” Kris said quoting Adam and everyone else that had ever talked about their relationship.

“Looks wise yes. But personality wise you're a first. All the rest were wild and uncontrollable. You're too sensible for all that,” Leila said patting Kris's back affectionately as she passed him. “Now if only Adam would settle down we would all be happy.”

Kris watched as Leila began busying herself with cleaning again. He could hear Adam and Tommy laughing from the living room. He thought of Leila's words, settling down was not what Adam was about. Kris knew it had all been fun and adventurous when they were hiding from the world but now everything was out in the open things would get boring. Kris felt sick at the thought of Adam finding him boring, that maybe Tommy had more to offer. Hearing Adam's hearty laugh again was too much for Kris to take. Standing up he slipped out the kitchen towards the bedroom.

….............................................................

Kris was laying on the bed when Adam came into the room an hour later. “You disappeared.” Adam said crawling onto the bed beside him.

“I didn't want to get in the way,” Kris said sullenly as he tried not to look Adam in the eyes.

“Tommy's staying for dinner.” Adam crawled on top of Kris until they were face to face. “I missed you.”

“You missed me completely this morning,” Kris said looking at Adam for the first time since he entered the room.

“Oh bitchy,” Adam joked as he leaned down to kiss Kris's neck.

“You shouldn't make promises if you can't keep them.”

Adam raised his head from Kris's neck sighing. “I'm going to be saying sorry for a while aren't I?”

Kris just shrugged turning his head to the side so he wasn't facing Adam any more.

“Baby,” Adam said resting his lips on Kris's cheek. “I'm sorry I didn't pick you up from the airport, I'll never do it again.”

“That's not what's annoyed me. I know you're not my personal driver,” Kris said turning to look at Adam.

“So why are you annoyed?” Adam asked rolling off Kris to sit on the side of the bed. Kris lay on his back silently looking up at the ceiling his face pulled into a worried frown. “Baby.” Adam shook Kris's arm to get his attention. “Talk to me.”

“I want you to fire Tommy from the band,” Kris said matter of fact trying his best to remain calm when Adam spun round to look at him. “That's what I want.”

“You're joking?” Adam asked. “Tell me you're joking.” Kris shook his head. “Why?” Adam asked confused.

“I need a reason?”

“For me to fire Tommy? Yea you do.” Adam said standing up. “Is it because I got drunk with him last night. Because he didn't force the bottle down my throat.”

“I've never asked you to do anything for me,” Kris said sitting up. “Can't you do this?”

“Not without a reason first.”

“God,” Kris sighed standing up. “Is he that important to you?”

“Kris?”

“You know what forget it,” Kris snapped as he stood to grab his shoes.

“Where are you going?” Adam called after Kris as he stormed out the bedroom door.

“Out of your way so that you and your guitarist can do whatever the hell you like together,” Kris shouted before slamming the front door behind him leaving a stunned Adam standing alone at the top of the stairs.

End of Flashback

“Baby,” Adam sighed. “Why are you bringing this up now? That's all in the past.”

Kris shook his head as he closed his eyes. “Not for me. I almost lost you then. I almost lost you because of my own stupidity.”

“But you didn't,” Adam said gripping Kris's hand tight in his own. “So forget it ever happened.”

“It just proves I'm not perfect. I could have ruined everything that week,” Kris said feeling himself beginning to tear up. “I could have ruined your career.”

“Stop it,” Adam said throwing open the car door to get Sophia out the back. “I don't want to hear any of this. I don't know what's making you bring all this up now but stop it okay. Just stop it.” Adam said taking Sophia from the back of the car and making his way towards the front door.

“I can't,” Kris whispered into the emptiness of the car as he watched Adam disappear into the house. Kris stayed in the car looking towards the front door that lay opened as he remembered a time when he thought he would never walk through that door again.

Flashback

 _To Be Continued_.


	22. Chapter 22

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 22

 

Flashback

Kris found himself standing outside his ex-wife's new apartment holding his ringing cell in his hand. He knew it was Adam calling again like the fourteen times before but he couldn't bring himself to answer, he had no idea what he would say. So instead he climbed the steps to Katy's knew home in the hopes that she would know what to do.

…..................

Adam threw his cell onto the bed with a sigh as he ran a shaky hand through his thick black hair. “I have no idea what the hell's going on here,” Adam said to his Mom as he looked at her confused.

“What exactly did he say?” Leila asked her son causing him to shrug his shoulders at her. “He must have said something.”

“He said a lot of things,” Adam said rubbing his tired eyes. “None of it made any sense though. I don't know what his problem is.”

Leila came up to stand beside her son to rest her hands on his back. “Sweetie don't worry I'm sure he'll be back when he calms down.”

Adam smiled down sadly at his Mom. “Thanks Mom.” Adam pulled away from his Mom to sit down on the side of his bed.

“You don't believe he'll be back do you?” Leila remarked sitting down beside Adam on the bed.

“He's never walked out before. We always talk everything through.” Adam explained. “And I don't even know why we're fighting.”

“Trying calling him again,” Leila suggested as she handed Adam his cell again.

“I'll try,” Adam said dialling the familiar number.

….........................

Kris sat on Katy's sofa with his cell in front of him watching Adam's name flash up on the screen. He could feel his whole body shake at the thought of having to speak to his boyfriend. He knew Adam was probably mad as hell at him.

“You can't ignore him forever,” Katy informed him as she walked towards him holding out a coffee mug for him to take.

“I can't believe I acted that way with him,” Kris said shaking his head. “But he just wouldn't take me seriously.”

“Do you think anything happened with him and this Tommy?” Katy asked taking a sip of her own coffee.

Kris shook his head no as he looked at his ex-wife. “But I think it might.”

“You think he's going to cheat?” Kris asked looking at her ex-husband confused. “You just think? No proof?”

“He's completely his type,” Kris explained. “I mean everything about him is Adam's type.”

“Well I guess you're right then,” Katy said taking another sip of coffee. “I mean because Adam's so shallow and all about himself. The moment someone cute comes along he cheats. It makes so much sense.”

“I didn't say he was shallow,” Kris said quickly. “He's put mine and everyone else's feelings ahead of his own always. He was willing to hide his feelings for me just so I wouldn't have to come out to everyone,” Kris explained.

“So he's kind and sweet to you but he's going to cheat?” Katy quizzed. “Doesn't make sense Kris.”

“I don't make much sense,” Kris sighed. “What the hell am I doing?”

“Fighting like hell for your man,” Katy answered softly as she held her ex-husbands hand in her own. “Fighting when you don't need to.” Kris turned to Katy opening his mouth to speak. “Because you've fell in love for the first time,” Katy answered the unspoken question. “And you fell pretty hard.”

“But I fell in love with you too,” Kris said quietly causing Katy to shake her head sadly. “I did.” He insisted.

“You love me,” Katy said gripping Kris's hand tighter. “But you're in love with Adam. And love makes us do crazy things.”

“Like getting jealous?” Kris asked.

“Like getting jealous,” Katy smiled.

“I'm an idiot.”

“A sweet idiot,” Katy laughed softly. “Now go and say sorry to your man.”

“If he'll have me,” Kris grumbled as he stood to leave.

…....................................

Adam sat at the dinner table slowly picking at his food as he watched his cell that lay on the table in front of him. He counted twenty times he had called Kris only for it to go straight to the answering service. He wasn't going to call again. He didn't like being desperate and needy and he wasn't going to start now.

“So two more days till the big reveal,” Leila smiled across the table at Tommy. “Excited?”

“First time on live TV?” Tommy smiled. “Pretty much.”

“I wish you would tell me what you're doing,” Leila said patting Adam's hand to get his attention. “I should have special rights as your mother.”

“You'll be there on the night with the best seats I can get,” Adam smiled sadly at his mother before looking back down at his cell.

Leila smiled gripping her sons hand tight with her own. “He'll be home soon honey,” she said watching as Adam tried to smile at her. “He's probably just cooling down.”

“I just wish I knew where he is,” Adam said looking at the clock on the kitchen wall. “He's been gone for hours now.”

“Maybe he met up with friends,” Tommy suggested causing Adam to look at him for the first time all night.

“Maybe.” Adam looked at Tommy closely. He had no idea why Kris would hate Tommy so much after one meeting. It just wasn't like Kris to act that way.

“I suppose coming out was a big stress for him,” Tommy said causing Adam to snap out of his thinking. “Anyway I better get going,” Tommy said standing up.

“I'll walk you out,” Adam mumbled as he walked Tommy towards the front door.

“Listen Adam,” Tommy said stopping outside the front door. “I don't know you or Kris really well, but from what I've seen you guys are pretty solid. Whatever he's going through he'll come to you when he's ready. You just have to wait for him.”

“Deep words,” Adam smiled softly. “You sure you're not gay?”

“Pretty sure,” Tommy laughed pulling Adam in for a hug. “Just don't give him a hard time when he does come home,” he whispered into Adam's ear.

“Leave before you have me crying,” Adam said pushing Tommy away playfully.

Adam stood at the front door smiling as the guitarist drove down the street unaware of the car parked across the street.

…...............................

Kris sat slumped down the driver’s seat of his car watching as Adam turned to go back inside the house.

“Katy?” He sighed into his cell. “You think I could use you're guest room for the night.”

End of Flashback

Kris jumped hearing his car window being tapped, looking up he found his husband looking back down at him annoyed.

“Sophia wants you,” Adam said dryly. “She asked for you by name,” he added smiling as he held out his hand for Kris to take. “Come inside baby.”

Kris accepted the out stretched hand standing with a sigh. “I want to talk about that week.”

“Why?” Adam asked annoyed.

“Because we never have,” Kris answered as he entered the house. “And I want to.”

“Fine,” Adam snapped pushing Kris towards the Kitchen. “But I want a drink before you start.”

Flashback

Kris didn't realise how easy it would be not to talk to Adam every day. Two days since he walked out and he was still sleeping in Katy's guest room and pretending he was dealing with it fine.

“Are you even going to call him before tonight?” Katy asked as she marched into the bedroom not caring if Kris was awake or not.

“Why should I?” He hasn't called me,” Kris pointed out as he climbed off the bed.

“He's going to be on stage tonight in front of millions, he must be nervous,” Katy said causing Kris to roll his eyes.

“He's Adam, he doesn't get nervous.”

“I still think you should call him,” Katy busied herself as Kris lay back against the bed.

“I'll see him tonight,” Kris sighed. “Maybe he'll talk to me.”

“If I was him I'd kill you,” Katy remarked.

“That's what I'm afraid of,” Kris said biting his bottom lip. “He probably hates me now. I don't even know what I'm going to say to him.”

Katy climbed on the bed beside Kris with a smile on her face. “I could help you with that. I could go with you tonight.”

“I don't know,” Kris said unsure.

“Come on, I could go with you and talk to him. You know how good I am at talking people round.”

Kris rolled his eyes sighing. “True.”

“So take me with you and by the end of the night you'll be in his arms again,” Katy said all happy causing Kris to laugh.

“You're amazing,” Kris remarked. “You shouldn't be this cool with your ex-husband.”

“I have a cool ex-husband,” Katy smiled. “And I love you and Adam, and I love a happy ending. Now get up and get dressed you need to buy me a dress for tonight.” Katy jumped from the bed bouncing out the room.

“And I thought divorcing you would end the shopping trips,” Kris grumbled as he climbed out of bed.

…................................

Kris felt his heart beating like crazy in his chest as the car pulled to a stop in front of the red carpet. He could see the lights from the camera's flashing causing everything around him to brighten up.

“I hate this.” Kris complained looking to his ex-wife.

“I love it,” Katy smiled brightly. “Now open the door and let me have my moment,” Kris raised an eye brow causing Katy to giggle. “I mean open the door and let the press see their idol.”

Kris shook his head as he opened the door. This was supposed to be happening with Adam but he was happy to see Katy so excited by it all. As they made their way towards to entrance by passing all other famous people and smiling at the press Kris felt himself relax. Katy's tiny hand in his Kris felt almost like he was back to being married to her again. Once inside Katy pulled him in for a hug.

“Oh my god,” Katy squealed into Kris's ear. “I could do that every day.” Katy's excited bouncing froze as she looked over Kris's shoulder towards the entrance. “He's here.”

Kris turned looking directly at his boyfriend. He stood at the entrance surrounded by his band, Tommy at his side.

“Go talk to him,” Katy coaxed trying to push Kris towards Adam.

“Not now.” Kris turned looking towards Katy. “Let’s just go and find out seats.”

….........................

Adam watched in a mixture of sadness and anger as Kris turned his back to him and walked away with Katy's hand in his. He had sat and watched from the car as Katy and Kris walked hand in hand down the red carpet. He had listened to his mother when she told him that Katy was just there for support just like she was for Adam. He believe her until he watched Kris walk away from him, until he completely blanked without any kind of emotion.

“You can talk to him after the show. He maybe doesn't want to cause a scene with so many people here,” Leila told her son. “That's all it is.”

“Whatever,” Adam mumbled. “I've got more to worry about than him.” Adam lead the way through the crowd leaving Leila to follow him closely behind.

…............................................

Kris was three rows behind Adam and could see every move the older singer made. He watched as he bopped this head along to Lady Gaga knowing full well how excited Adam was to see her live. Kris only wished he could be sitting next to his boyfriend to see the look of happiness on his face. But he had to be an idiot and screw everything up. As soon as Lady Gaga finished and left the stage Adam stood kissing his mother on the cheek before turning to make his way backstage. Walking past Kris's row Adam looked directly at Kris causing the younger singer to sink into his seat and closer to Katy. Kris couldn't believe the look Adam had gave him, it was so distant and cold Kris didn't even know the man that was looking at him now.

“Kris have you told me the whole story?” Katy asked once Adam was out of sight.

“He hates me,” Kris said in shock.

“I've never seen him so...” Katy shook her head. “What's really happened Kris?”

Kris just shook his head, he didn't trust his voice to hold up enough to answer his ex-wife's question. As the rest of the show went by Kris found himself watching the side of the stage for any sign of his boyfriend. By the time Adam's name was announced over the loud speakers Kris was so on edge he thought he was going to cry.

“Here goes,” Katy whispered as Adam entered the stage looking amazing as ever.

For the next four minutes Kris felt all kinds of emotions. Pride, happiness, fear and by the end numb. He squeezed his eyes shut tight as Adam stood at the edge of the stage giving everyone the finger. He couldn't stand to see that look on Adam's face, he couldn't bare it because he knew that that show was all for him.

….......................................

For the next two days Kris stayed in LA and watched in disbelief as the whole of America gave their opinion on his boyfriend’s performance, knowing that he was the one that had caused it all. He watched newsmen and talk show hosts talk about this dangerous out of control performer when none of them even knew Adam. The day before thanks given and Kris hadn't talked to Adam in four days and he didn't even know how everything was going to work out. They were supposed to be together in New York spending their first holiday as a couple but instead they were both alone and Kris was suffering.

Kris lay on Katy's sofa watching the TV for any sign of Adam when his cell began to ring. After four days he had stopped wondering if every phone call was Adam so Kris didn't expect to see his boyfriends mothers name flash up on his screen.

“Hello?” Kris answered unsure.

“Now I have tried to stay out of this Kris,” Leila said without a hello. “But I just can't any more. They're cancelling him again and people are being so mean. It's starting to affect him now,” Leila said. “He's so down and I know it's got nothing to do with his career so get your butt to the airport and come and help my son.”

“Leila.”

“No Kris. If you love my son at all you'll be here before tonight.” Leila hung up leaving Kris to look at his cell in disbelief.

….................................

Kris walked along the empty hotel hallway towards Adam's room with a key card in his hand. Leila had met him at the airport with stories of sleepless nights and tears that only made Kris hate himself more. Stopping at Adam's door Kris took a deep breath before slipping the car in the slot. The room was in darkness causing Kris to feel his way along the wall until his eyes settled on the bed. Adam lay curled in the ball at the edge of the bed his eyes fixed on Kris causing the younger singer to choke out a sob at the sight of him. Without even thinking Kris walked towards the bed climbing over Adam to lay behind him. Curling his body round the taller singer Kris gripped onto him as tight as he could as he felt Adam's body begin to shake with sobs.

End of Flashback.

Adam looked sadly at his husband as he sat across the table from him. “I should never have let you leave the house in the first place but it taught us something.”

“That I'm a jealous idiot,” Kris mumbled.

“No,” Adam said moving until he was sitting next to Kris. “Since then we have never walked away angry. It made us stronger.”

“I've just always knew that you went through all of that because of me. You would never have kissed Tommy if you weren't proving a point,” Kris said.

“Whatever the hell my point was,” Adam sighed. “But why are we talking about this now?”

Kris shrugged. “I guess I'm just remembering things since the accident.”

“Well remember the good things,” Adam said wrapping his arms around Kris. “We have so many good memories, focus on them.”

“I'll try,” Kris said quietly.

“Try hard,” Adam said kissing the side of Kris's head. “Now bed time, we've had a long day.” Adam stood up leading Kris towards their bedroom.

“You still haven't told me how you knew it was a wife swapping party,” Kris remarked causing Adam to stop walking.

“You almost ruined my career,” Adam said turning to Kris pouting.

“Shut up,” Kris laughed pushing Adam towards the bedroom door. “Anything to get me to shut up. I'll get the truth out of you eventually,” Kris said as they both entered the bedroom giggling. 


	23. Chapter 23

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

Chapter 23

 

Kris stood proudly at the back of the room and watched as his husband shared a moment with their daughter. The soft clicking of the camera was the only sound in the studio as Adam lay on the large sofa with Sophia lying beside him their face touching. Sophia trying her best to capture Adam's nose with her mouth as he talked to her in a soft whisper.

“And the little bear climbed the stairs one at a time until he was at the top.” Adam used the voice only reserved for Sophia as he told her a story trying his best to hold his daughter attention while the photographer stood over them snapping pictures.

“Great Adam, now if you could just get her to stop eating your nose,” Joshua the photographer asked in a whisper. Kris covered his mouth trying not to laugh at his request.

“You can ask her to stop but I really don't know what she'll say,” Adam said with a serious look on his face that caused Kris to let out a loud laugh.

“I knew I should have passed on this shoot,” Joshua grumbled. “You're just as bad as last time.” He told Adam.

“You think?” Kris asked. “I think he's mellowed with age.”

“He arrived this morning with his own snow,” Joshua said.

“I wanted a winter feel,” Adam shrugged.

“Just be happy I stopped him bringing the fur coats.,” Kris said smiling.

“Hey.” Adam sat up from the sofa. “Those coats are beautiful.”

“Yeah if you're Liz Taylorm” Kris smirked.

“At least it's better than your let’s all wear football tops idea,” Adam snapped.

“Football?” Joshua asked looking between the two men. “For the cover of Rolling Stone.”

“Exactly what I said,” Adam added.

“Well at least it's better than posing with a basket full of puppies,” Kris said looking at Joshua.

“That was a great idea,” Joshua said with an annoyed look.

“Yeah,” Kris said with a sarcastic tone. “Very Rolling Stone.”

 

Flashback

Adam looked at his boyfriend with a shrug, he really had no idea what was going on either. With the whole of America buzzing over Adam's AMA kiss and Kris taking Katy as a date Kris knew they had to do something. After reading yet another story of how he broke Adam's heart and went back to his wife, Kris personally called Rolling Stone to arrange a cover shoot and sit down interview. He had sworn he wouldn't discuss his love life with the press but he needed the rumours to stop. So with Adam on board they made their way to the private studio to do their cover. Now standing in the studio waiting for the photographer to arrive Kris and Adam stood staring at the basket of puppies on the studio floor.

“Maybe they're a gift from the magazine.” Adam suggested bending down to pick up the smallest of the litter. “This one’s cute.”

“Rolling Stone give away twelve puppies with ever cover shoot?” Kris asked. “Did you get that for your shoot?”

“Nope but I did get to keep a really cute pair of pants.”

“I don't think they're a gift,” Kris said. “Maybe they're for the shoot.”

“I am not being on the cover of Rolling Stone with anything cute that isn't you,” Adam said placing the puppy back in the basket.

“Just hear the photographer out first. It might be cool.”

“I love you baby but come on,” Adam said pointing to the basket. “Cool?”

“Just hear him out,” Kris whispered as the photographer entered the studio.

“Joshua,” the photographer smiling shaking hands with Kris. “I'm so excited. This is my first Rolling Stone cover.”

“Mine too,” Kris smiled.

“My second,” Adam said shaking Joshua's hand.

“Show off,” Kris said under his breath.

“Puppies.” Joshua jumped up and down clapping his hands. “They came.”

Adam gave Kris a look causing Kris to smirk. “Camp,” Kris mouthed looking towards Joshua.

“Like Cheek's at a Britney show.” Adam smiled before turning to look at the photographer. “So puppies?”

“I know great right?” Joshua said. “Can we get the puppies camera ready,” he shouted causing two young blondes to rush towards him.

“Kris?” Adam asked.

“Just let’s see what he's going to do first.”

…......................................

“Adam?” Kris said with an edge to his voice as he lay on his back.

“You wanted to see what he was going to do.” Adam sat at Kris's head with a smile on his face. “I must say. Very cute,” Adam added pointing down at Kris's body.

Kris lay in only a pair of jeans with his head on Adam's legs as twelve puppies crawled around him. Adam sat holding the smallest brown puppy in his hand wearing Jeans and a sparkly Bowie t-shirt.

“Alright guys if you...”

“Son of a bitch,” Adam screamed interrupting Joshua. “Little shit just pissed all over me.”

“Adam?” Kris asked giving his boyfriend a look.

“Fully agree,” Adam said standing up to help Kris to his feet. “Get rid of the puppies,” Adam said looking at Joshua.

“But it's a great idea,” Joshua complained.

“If you don't get rid of them now I swear to god I'll do an Ozzy Osbourne all over your ass.” Adam snapped earning a confused look from Kris.

“You''ll do what?”

“You know he bit the head off a bat once,” Adam explained giving Kris an annoyed look for having to explain his little outburst.

“Eww don't say things like that. They might hear,” Kris said pointing towards the puppies at his feet.

Adam rolled his eyes sighing. “I get where you were going with the puppy idea with him,” Adam told Joshua. “But I don't do cute.”

“Unless it's me,” Kris added quietly.

“But we don't have any other ideas,” Joshua said in a panic.

“I think I might have something,” Adam said smiling down at Kris.

End of Flashback

“And my idea worked,” Adam said matter of fact to his husband and Joshua.

“I guess,” Joshua shrugged. “But I'm not the newbie now. I know what I'm doing now.”

“And I still think I know better,” Adam said. “And if Sophia wants to eat my nose she can.”

 

…..............................

Rolling Stone Interview

2009 was a significant year in America culture. We saw our first black president enter the white house. We lost the king of pop Michael Jackson and one of the country's biggest singer song writer today won American Idol. And it was also the year a shy unassuming Adam Lambert came second in the competition. It was a year to remember all round but for idol winner Kris Allen and runner up Adam Lambert it was a year not to be forgotten. It was the year of love for the pair who became a couple on the now famous Idol summer tour.

Now two years on Rolling Stone have met up with the couple who have just became parents for the first time. We remind Lambert that the first time we spoke to him it was tales of drugs and sex that had even our jaded reporters blushing. “Yeah I was pretty honest that first time,” Lambert laughs now. He's sitting on a leather chair holding the cutest things Rolling Stone has seen in his hands, and we're not talking about Kris now. “Never in my wildest dreams would I imagine having this in my life.” and by this he means new daughter Sophia who's arrival did give everyone a scare. “She wasn't supposed to be here yet,” Allen explains to us. Her unexpected arrival led to Allen's November 14th crash that put him in a three day coma missing Sophia's birth completely. “It was horrible,” Lambert admits moving himself just a little closer to his husband. “Not something I'll ever forget.” Allen's car crashed into a pole as he dashed to the hospital after hearing Sophia would be making her début. “I don't remember much,” Kris admits. “We had everything planned out for her coming and in the end nothing went right,” Allen explains with a tired look on his face. “Thank god it worked out though,” He adds with a smile.

Thanking god is something Lambert does daily now. “I could have lost him. Sophia could have never met her Daddy and that scared the shit out of me,” Lambert tells us in his usual honesty. There are no sign of injuries from the crash on Allen but he now wears a tired look on his face that he insists has something to do with the little lady in his life. “I find myself waking at two, four and six in the morning just to go and look at her,” he admits with a smile. “And her feeds are one, three and five. You would think he would time it better,” Lambert jokes forcing his husband to roll his eyes. Rolling Stone is happy to see the playful couple are still in the honeymoon stage of married life. We like to think that we had something to do with their happy union. We were the first to reveal Lambert's crush and Allen is very thankful for it. “I remember hiding away in my bedroom and reading it over and over again four hours,” he laughs but Lambert remembers his own reaction to seeing the magazine for the first time. “All I could think when I read those words in black and white that he would never talk to me again, I thought he would hate me.”  That was not the case and Lambert was more than happy when Kris's come back was to admit his own crush in a playful interview that still gets thousands of hits on youtube today. “I walked around smiling after that interview,” Lambert admits. It was more weeks of teasing from Allen before they got together and months of hiding before they announced their union. It would be another TV interview and an interesting night at the AMA's before they sat down to talk to us.

Flashback

A cold December morning brings us to a closed off photo shoot where American Idol runner up greets us looking a lot more plain than usual in jeans and a t-shirt with no sign of make up at all. Rolling Stone is worried our glam god is toning down after his AMA performance that shocked America and had us wetting our seats while screaming for more. Not the case Lambert laughs. He's just here supporting his love American Idol Kris Allen for his first time gracing our cover. Allen who is in the middle of posing when we arrive. Dressed in only a tight pair of jeans Allen pulls his best tough guy face that causes Lambert to laugh. “He's trying to look rock,” Lambert explains. “I've told him cute works for him more.” Lambert could be right. It was Allen's cute image that attracted Lambert to him in the first place back in February. “He was so cute I could barely look at him without drooling,” Lambert laughs. “He won my heart completely.” It amazes us to see this 6ft 1 wild rock star with dyed black hair and wild look melt so easily for the unassuming cute guy in the corner, who Rolling Stone have just realised has a fake Adam tattoo over his bare chest. “My idea,” Lambert says. “I wanted him to have his cover but I wanted to be there too,” We also notice Allen's one painted finger nail. An expression of love Lambert explains. “He carries a piece of me where ever he goes.” Lambert flashes us his bare finger nail to show he does the same. It's hard to imagine that six months ago Kris was a married man and straight. 100% to quote Adam Lambert. “I was never good at maths.” He jokes.

With the photo shoot over Kris Allen put back on his plaid shirt much to the disappointment of Lambert and joins us. “I feel we had to do this,” Allen explains on why he agreed to the interview. “I got so fed up reading the lies all the time.” He's talking about the bad press their relationship has received since Lambert's AMA kiss. “They want drama but really there is none,” Allen explains. “We're happy. Boring I know but it's true.” And we believe him but what did he think about Lambert's make out on live TV. “At the time I think my head exploded,” he jokes. “But looking back I don't see the big deal. I saw him doing much more with the other idols on tour.” “Not really.” Lambert has to add in quickly. But he does agree with his boyfriend. It's not a big deal to him but would he do it again? “Only if Kris was on keys,” he says seriously. “Watch out America,” Allen jokes. It's great to see the new couple together for the first time. They have been keeping low key since their announcement and from what we can see the pair like it that way. “I don't want us to become a Hollywood it couple,” Allen explains. “It's just not me. This probably won't be happening again for a while,” Lambert says. A while we have to ask? We desperately want to know what the future holds for our Idol boys. “Music,” Lambert says with a smile. “And nights at home away from prying eyes,” Allen adds. Whatever the future holds Lambert wants you to know it will be together. “I don't care what happens as long as he's with me and let me love him. Nothing else matters but that.” Lambert tells us.

End of Flashback

Adam leans over Joshua's desk looking at what could be the new cover of Rolling Stone. “I think it's perfect,” he says smiling at Kris.

“I guess it is something new,” Kris smiles. “I like it.”

“So that's our cover?” Joshua asks.

“That's our cover,” Adam says.

 

 

  



	24. Chapter 24

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00001pye/)  
Thanks to kradamgasm for making this amazing banner for me 

 

 

Chapter 24

 

Flashback

“You want me to do what?” Adam stood in the Allen's kitchen looking at them like they had two heads.

“It's our little Christmas tradition,” Kris said with a shy smile as his boyfriend looked ever more confused.

“You dress in black wearing masks and go to other people’s houses... like to rob them?” Adam asked the smiling Allen's. “That's your Christmas tradition?”

“Just put on the mask and you'll see,” Neil Allen said handing Adam a Bart Simpson's mask.

“I'm guessing yours,” Adam said holding up the mask for Kris to see.

“Halloween. I was eight,” Kris smiled brightly before pulling his Elvis mask over his face.

“Okay please tell me what's going on?” Adam moaned.

“Other families do Christmas Carols door to door,” Kim Allen explained.

“All tone deaf,” Neil added. “We do something better.”

“You break into their houses when they're out carol singing?” Adam asked.

Neil Allen disappeared from the kitchen door appearing moments later with a car filled with Santa sacks. “Anyone can sing a song,” Neil said. “Well almost anyone can sing. But the Allen's like to be different.”

“Is this stuff you've stole from people?” Adam asked pointing towards the cart.

“We do not steal,” Kris said laughing as he pulled the mask off his face. “Every year since my parents first Christmas as a married couple they have found a family that are struggling with money and may not have enough to buy their kids a lot. So Mama and Dad would buy them what they needed,” Kris smiled at his parents. “And then every Christmas Eve we get all dressed up in black and wear masks and we would put the gifts at their front door, ring the bell and run away.”

Adam stood smiling at the Allen family. “That has to be the sweetest thing I've ever heard. But why not dress in Santa outfits?”

“Damn,” Neil Allen said throwing his hands in the air. “That would have made more sense.”

End of Flashback

Adam watched from the back seat of the Allen's car with Sophia beside him as the Allen's tip toed around the small house hands filled with gifts. “You know one year they're all going to get arrested for this,” Adam smiled down at his daughter. “We're pretty lucky baby. Having the Allen's in my life has been pretty amazing. I've learnt a lot,” Adam explained to his daughter. “Like never think they are joking when they say or do something weird.”

Flashback

Adam couldn't keep the smile from his face as he sat around the Allen's living room after their trip back from gift giving. “I just love how cool you guys are. Giving without getting anything back.” Adam remarked.

“Oh we get too,” Neil smiled pulling a Santa sack from behind his chair.

…...............................

Will you just come out please?” Kris pleaded from the other side of the bathroom door.

“Not a chance in hell,” Adam called back. “There is no chance I am coming out of this bathroom in this outfit. I'm not wearing this.”

“Well it's either that or sitting in my parent’s bedroom watching It's a wonderful life naked,” Kris said. “Your choice.”

“I'd rather be naked than wear this,” Adam yelled through the door.

“Come on baby it's Christmas tradition,” Kris pleaded.

“Well I'm Jewish so count me out.”

“Just open the door.” Kris stood back as the bathroom door opened slowly. “See,” he said looking down at himself. “I'm wearing the exact same thing as you.”

“We look like twins,” Adam said dryly looking his boyfriend over. “DeVito and  Schwarzenegger.”

Kris tried to hide the smile on his face as his boyfriend stood pouting. “You look great.”

“I'm wearing an all in one suit with Santa hats all over it. I look like an over grown baby.”

“It's tradition,” Kris said weakly. “Now come on Mama and Dad are waiting in their bedroom for us.”

“Okay stop. Why the hell are they waiting in there for us?” Adam backed away from the door.

“Tradition.”

“Screw your tradition Kris,” Adam snapped. “I'm Jewish.”

“When it suits you.” Came Neil's voice from behind Adam.

“Oh my god,” Adam screamed turning to see his boyfriends Dad.

“We match,” Neil smiled brightly at Adam while pointing to his own all in one suit. “Now come on the movies about to start.”

…........................................

Adam found himself laying on the Allen's bedroom floor on a large bean bag chair with Kris laying between his legs, his head resting against his chest as the movie played out in front of them. He thought back on what he had been doing the year earlier and from what he could remember he had be partying at a bar in LA hitting on cute boys. He had to smile at the thought of where he was now and how different his life was.

“Baby?” Adam felt Kris's head leave his chest to look at him. “What are you smiling at?” Kris whispered.

“Just happy,” Adam replied leaning down to peck Kris's lips.

“So that means you like your new pyjamas?” Kris quizzed.

“I wouldn't use the word like,” Adam mused. “God knows how I'm going to grope you tonight with these one.”

“Shhh.” Kris scolded him. “My parents are right there.”

“And not deaf,” Came Kim's teasing voice from the bed.

“Sorry,” Adam mumbled hiding his face in Kris's hair.

“And the buttons snap open pretty easily if you want a grope,” Neil said causing both Adam and Kris to look at each other horrified. “Yeah that'll stop them having sex in our house,” Neil said to his wife laughing.

End of Flashback

“And it did,” Adam said to Sophia as the Allen's climbed back into the car.

“What did?” Kris quizzed.

“Just telling Sophia about our first Christmas together,” Adam explained.

“And today's another first,” Kim smiled down at her granddaughter.

“And I think Santa has left us some gifts at home for us to open tonight,” Neil whispered softly to his granddaughter.

“At least you'll look like you’re supposed to wear one,” Adam said to his daughter as she looked up at him.

…..................................

“You think I'd get used to this by now,” Adam complained as he walked out of the bathroom pulling at the crotch of his pyjamas. “So Winnie the Pooh this year,” Adam remarked at the design on the pyjamas.

“I liked the year we had the fluffy balls sewing on them,” Kris said putting Sophia's little Santa hat on her head.

“Yeah,” Adam winced at the memory. “It was Easter before you packed those damn things away.”

“They were comfy,” Kris pointed out.

“You brought them when you came to visit me on tour,” Adam reminded his husband.

“You said they were sexy.”

“I was horny,” Adam shrugged.

“Don't say horny in front of my Grand baby,” Kim scolded Adam as she walked in wearing her matching all in ones. “Aw look how cute you are.”

“I do not look cute,” Adam said. “I do not do cute.”

“Okay fine Mr rock star,” Kim said holding up her hands. “You're not cute.”

“I think he's cute,” Kris remarked with a smirk.

“I think so too,” Kim whispered to her son.

“I hate you all,” Adam mumbled.

“Aww look how cute he is when he pouts,” Kim laughed reaching up to pinch Adam's cheeks.

“Do not make me angry,” Adam warned his mother-in-law putting his hands on his hips causing Kris to laugh.

“Oh baby,” Kris giggled. “That would be so much more scary if you weren't wearing Winnie the Pooh all in ones.”

“I swear to god.”

“Okay, okay boys let’s not start Christmas with a fight,” Kim said picking up Sophia from the bed.

“Stick your Christmas...”

“Adam.,” Kim warned. “Now come on it's picture time.”

Adam looked down at his husband in disbelief. “Every year.”

“Yes every year,” Kris said. “And every year you act all annoyed and surprised.”

“Least he isn't crying this year like the first year,” Kim reminded Kris.

“I didn't cry.”

“Almost did,” Kris smiled.

Flashback

“What do you mean it's time to take pictures. Pictures of what?” Adam asked as he stood in front of the Allen's.

Kris watched from his seat beside the Christmas tree as his boyfriend demanded to know what was going on. He had insisted to his Mama that waking Adam up at seven in the morning wasn't the best idea but his Mama hadn't listened and now they were all about to suffer.

“A family picture of us all in front of the tree,” Kim said all smiles.

“Oh and you want me to take it for you?” Adam asked.

“No silly. You're part of this family too now,” Kim said.

“I don't want to be part of your family.,” Adam said backing away from the tree.

“Adam,” Kris said annoyed.

“Don't Adam me. You expect me to pose for pictures in this outfit. I don't even have any makeup on.”

“Neither do I,” Neil shrugged from his seat.

“Ah come on.”

“Adam,” Kris said again but this time with a sharper tone to his voice. “Get in front of the tree.”

“How about behind the tree?” Adam suggested.

“Adam,” Kris snapped.

“Fine,” Adam grumbled.

“And after the pictures you can take your pyjamas off for the day,” Kim said giving Adam a warm smile.

“Good,” Adam pouted.

“And put your Christmas jumper on,” Neil smirked as he fixed up the camera.

End of Flashback

“Oh god the Christmas jumpers,” Adam moaned as he threw himself back on the bed.

“It's a candy cane pattern this year,” Kim said as she walked out the room with Sophia in her arms.

“Why do I suffer this every year?” Adam moaned rubbing his face with his hands.

“Because,” Kris said climbing on the bed to straddle his husband’s thighs. “You secretly love it,” Kris said as he ran his hands up Adam's chest leaning down to kiss his lips. “And you love me.”

Adam let a lazy smile cross his face as he closed his eyes sighing. “You make me crazy.”

“It's good to do crazy things.” Kris sat back up so he was looking down at Adam again. “I do love that you accept my family’s crazy traditions. Even if they aren't cool.”

“Really not cool,” Adam agreed as he ran his hands up Kris's thighs.

“And yet you still love me and my uncool family,” Kris answered taking Adam's hands in his own pulling them up to kiss his fingertips.

“I have to,” Adam replied. “You know too many of my secrets now.”

“True,” Kris smiled. “I could write a tell all book if you ever try to divorce me.”

“And what would you tell?” Adam sat up so he was face to face with his husband. “What's my big dark secret?” Adam asked against Kris's lips before leaning in for a kiss.

Kris let go of Adam's hand to wrap them around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. With his legs on either side of Adam's thighs Kris rubbed his crotch into Adam's causing the older singers hands to come up and cup his ass.

“Mmm,” Kris moaned pulling away from Adam's lips. “We really can't start this now.”

“Course not,” Adam said. “You need to get this romper suit off first. I'm telling you this just proves I love you if I can get turned on with you in this.” Adam pulled at Kris's pyjamas.

“I mean it's Christmas Eve and our daughter and my parents are right downstairs we can not do this now,” Kris said pushing Adam back down onto the mattress.

“Come on,” Adam moaned as he tried to sit back up again only to have Kris push him down. “When do I get to have my fun? I never get any fun at Christmas.”

“Hey we'll be doing our thing tomorrow after church.”

“Church,” Adam groaned throwing his hands over his face.

“Stop it,” Kris laughed pulling Adams hands from his face. “You know the Christmas routine. Deal with it.”

“Fine,” Adam grumbled. “But I don't have to like it.”

“But you do like it,” Kris smiled. “And this year we get to take Sophia to our secret hide out. How cool is that.”

“Pretty cool,” Adam smiled softly. “Still amazed your parents still don't have a clue what we do before lunch.”

“And lets never tell them.”

Flashback

Adam let out a loud sigh as he climbed into Kris's old beaten up car after a long hour in Church. “What time is it?” Adam asked as he closed his eyes resting his head back against the head rest.

“Almost twelve,” Kris answered putting on his seat belt and waving to his parents as they passed in their own car.

“That's it,” Adam grumbled. “Will this day ever end?”

“In about twelve hours it will,” Kris smiled. “Then we get to go on a plane and do it all again with your family.”

“Least I'll get to sleep naked there,” Adam answered dryly as he opened his eyes. “Alright lets get this over with.”

“We aren't going back to the house just yet,” Kris said as he started up the car. “I want to go somewhere first.”

“LA?” Adam asked a little too excited.

“Nope,” Kris smiled as he watched the road ahead of him. “Better than that.”

“Madonna's house.”

“Better than that,” Kris laughed.

“Kinky sex club,” Adam asked.

“Adam,” Kris sighed. “Christmas day at least try to behave.”

Adam sighed looking out the window at the passing trees. “So where are we going?”

“Well.” Kris pulled the car into a drive way in front of a small white cottage. “Mama and Dad gave their traditions I figured we should start our own. “Kris climbed out the car to enter the cottage leaving Adam sitting alone.

By the time Adam got out of the car and entered the cottage Kris was kneeling by the fire trying to get it to light. “What's this?” Adam asked from the doorway.

“Well,” Kris said standing up from the floor to make his way towards Adam. “My parent’s friends own this cottage but only come during the summer. The rest of the year they live in Florida. So my Dad has the keys, he checks in on the place from time to time.”

“Nice. So Florida, I'm guessing they like the weather,” Adam remarked with a sarcastic roll of the eyes.

“Think so,” Kris smiled. “I mean I think they like the beaches there and...”

“Baby.,” Adam laughed interrupting his boyfriend. “Baby why are we here?”

“Oh right. Okay well I thought we have about three hours before lunch so I thought we could...”

“Have sex?” Adam suggested with a smirk.

“Spend time alone,” Kris finished. “It's Christmas day Adam,” he sighed.

“And Christian's don't have sex on Christmas day?” Adam quizzed causing Kris to give him a playful smack on the chest

Wrapping his arms around Adam's neck Kris lay his head on his boyfriend’s chest. “We can stay here until three. Just you and I.”

“I like that,” Adam smiled down at his boyfriend before resting his chin on top of Kris's head, his arms coming round to wrap around his waist. “So what do we do?”

“I like doing this.” Kris's voice came out mumbled from Adam's chest.

“I can live with that.” Adam tightened his arms around Kris just a little more.

….......................................

With Kris still in his arms Adam managed to move them both so they were now spread out on the large sofa with Kris lying on top. “I love this,” Adam smiled kissing the top of his boyfriend’s head.

“Not much of a tradition though.” Kris lifted his head from Adam's chest to look at him. “I wanted us to have a tradition something we could do year after year.”

“Like sex?” Adam suggested again. “That could be our tradition.”

“Celebrating the birth of Jesus with hot gay sex?” Kris asked his boyfriend pulling a face.

“Doesn't have to be hot,” Adam mused. “We could have really bad sex. Would that make it better.”

“Think again,” Kris answered as he rested his head back down on Adam's chest.

Adam settled into a comfortable silence as he watched the fire burn bright in front of him. He knew Kris wanted something for them, something they could do for years to come and something that didn't involve all in one pyjamas. His own family weren't really about traditions, it was more about being together and being happy. Adam knew Kris wanted more than that. He wanted something that was just them.

“Okay I got it.” Adam pushed Kris up off his chest so he could stand.

“You thought of a tradition?”

“What about a letter?” Adam asked smiling down at Kris. “We could write a letter for each other before Christmas and give it to each other on Christmas day.”

“A letter,” Kris smiled. “Like a sort of love letter?”

“Could be.,” Adam smiled. “But it's only for us to see.”

Kris slipped his bottom lip between his teeth as a warm smile spread across his face. “This could be our tradition.” Kris stood up looking around the room. “We need paper.”

“Wait. You want to start now?” Adam said following Kris through the cottage. “Can't we just start next year.”

“We can't skip it,” Kris said turning to look at his boyfriend. “It's tradition.” He smiled as he continued through the cottage looking for paper.

End Oof Flashback

Adam clutched the red letters in his hand as he entered the cottage behind Kris and Sophia. He was happy to see that not much had change in the cottage in the past year and that he and Kris's memories were still kept there. Kris busied himself with lighting the fire while Adam removed Sophia from her car seat.

“This is it baby,” Adam smiled. “The place I've been telling you about.”

“You've been telling her secrets?” Kris asked as he came up to wrap his arms around Adam's waist from behind.

“I figured she was part of it now,” Adam shrugged.

“You want to let her start then?” Kris asked pulling out his letters from his back pocket.

“You wrote one for her too?” Adam smiled holding up his own letters.

“She told me she wanted to write you a letter,” Kris joked. “I'll start,” he said taking out his first letter.

Dear Papa,

                   I might only be three weeks old but I've got a lot to say. First I want to tell you I love you, with all my tiny heart I do. You're the best Papa ever and I know we're going to have fun getting to know each other more. You're the best Papa because of all the things you do for me. Like how you're always there when I wake up from my naps to give me kisses and tight hugs. You're always right there to make me smile when I feel like crying. You scary away my bad dreams and wipe away my tears. When you give me my bath you always put in extra bubbles for me to play with, and when you dry me afterwards you always take your time to dry between my little toes which always makes me giggle. My most favourite thing is how you love me. You're the best Papa in the world and I can't wait to spend the next year having lots of fun with you.

Love Sophia.

“Thank you,” Adam said wiping away a tear from his cheek.

“It was Sophia's words. I just read them out for her,” Kris smiled.

“Okay my turn.” Adam wiped away another tear before pulling out his own letter from Sophia.

Dear Daddy,

                    When I arrived and Papa told me you were sleeping I had to learn to be patient and wait to meet you. But that was okay, you were worth the wait and Papa told me he waited a long time for you too. When we first got to meet you were asleep but Papa put me on your chest and we had a little snuggle. It was the best snuggle ever. From the moment you opened your eyes and you saw me I knew god had made the right choice in picking you to be my Daddy. I can't wait to begin our year together. I've got lots of things I want to do, I want to learn lots of new stories like the ones you tell me at bedtime. It's my favourite way of falling asleep, hearing your voice always makes me feel warm and safe enough to close my eyes and know that I'll be okay. That's what you give me Daddy. You make me safe and I know whenever your around I'm safe. I love you lots and lots.

                  Sophia.

Adam folded the letter in his hand looking up to see Kris crying. “Every time I see Sophia looking at you all those words are in her eyes,” Adam explained as he leaned forward to wipe away a stray tear from Kris's eyes.

“I love you,” Kris whispered grasping Adam's hand in his own. “My turn again,” He smiled pulling away to open his own letter.

Dear Adam,

                      I can write a love song in twenty minutes, I can express myself so well to music but each year as I sit down to write this letter I struggle. You know my feelings for you by now. You're my air without you I die. It's plain and simple. I need you for me to stay in this world, but most importantly I want you in my world. We've had a tough couple of weeks, but through it all your love has held me up. Your love for me has always amazed me. It's like a hurricane, strong and powerful and completely capable of ruining me in seconds. You have so much power over my heart, and yet I trust you completely with it. I know you will never hurt me. You complete me Adam, and I can't say it better than that. I look forward to the next year when we can both watch our girl grow. I love you baby.

                        Love Kris.

Kris looked shyly up at Adam as he finished his letter. “That okay?”

“Perfect,” Adam answered giving Kris his own shy smile. Opening his own letters Adam cleared his throat.

Kris my baby It's three in the morning and Sophia has just fallen asleep in my arms. You're lying next to me in bed, and the only noise I can hear his your soft breathing. I've realized over the past few weeks that the sound of your breathing in the middle of the night is the best sound ever. I spent hours at your bedside in the hospital listening to the heart machine and wondering if I would ever hear your breathing again. I can tell you that now even your snoring his music to my ears. I don't want this to be a sad letter so I will move on and say thank you for my baby. We both know that she wouldn't be in our lives without you. You've given me the best gift in the world, and I will be forever grateful for that. I want to end this year’s letter by making you a promise. My promise to you Kris is to be the best Papa I can be. I'll do whatever it takes to be the best. I promised you in the first Christmas letter to be the best partner I could be and I hope I have kept that promise. I know I will keep this new promise too. As I write you are lying next to me looking very snuggly and inviting. I just have to lay down next to you and maybe you'll feel me and wrap yourself around me just the way I like you to. I love you my baby and I can't wait to see what the next year brings.

                                               Your loving husband Adam.

“Happy Christmas baby,” Adam whispered leaning in to kiss Kris's lips.

“Happy Christmas,” Kris mouthed pulling Adam in for a deeper kiss.


	25. Chapter 25

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00001pye/)  
Thanks to kradamgasm for making this amazing banner for me 

 

 

Chapter 25

 

I haven't had a chance to write an update yet because of Christmas so I thought it would be a good idea to post some of the flashbacks I have wrote that didn't quite fit into the story. So I'm going to post this chapter as a small thank you to all the people that read this and have gave me wonderful comments and sometimes a great little push to update faster. So thank you for taking the time out to comment on my story and I hope everyone had a nice 25th of December.

 

Flashback

Kris found himself sat between Lil and Meg as Matt, Danny and Allison fought over what movie to watch. They had just arrived back from their first rehearsal for the live show and with everyone on edge Kris had suggested a movie but now as he watched Allison smack Danny's head he thought maybe spending the night huddled together in one room might not be a good idea now.

“Behave kids.” As if magic Adam appeared at the back of Kris's chair as he smiled down at Allison.

“He won't let me pick,” Allison pouted up at Adam. Kris had to smile, they had only known each other for a few weeks, but Allison knew exactly how to get Adam to do what she wanted.

“Let him pick baby girl,” Adam smiled resting his hands on Kris's shoulders. “The old man will fall asleep before the first five minutes anyway. Then you can watch what you want,” Adam explained as gently as he could.

“Going out?” Lil asked all excited as she looked up and down at Adam's outfit.

“Just a few drinks with a few friends,” he explained as he squeezed Kris's shoulders to get his attention. “I won't be too long. I'll try to not wake you when I come in.” Kris only smiled up at Adam before the older man disappeared out the door leaving behind a group of smiling men.

“What?” Kris asked as he looked towards Matt and Danny.

“It's sweet that your man doesn't want to disturb you when he comes in,” Matt teasingly smiled at Kris.

“Yeah,” Danny laughed. “And we all know you'll be sitting up waiting for him to return.”

Kris just rolled his eyes at the bad jokes. He had heard them all before. It had only taken them an hour of moving into the mansion when Matt started calling Kris Adam's wifey because they were hanging around each other so much. “Yeah really funny guys.”

“It's pathetic,” Meg said. “They all wait until Adam leaves the room before they start their little jokes.”

“Exactly.,” Allison laughed. “The little boys are scared.”

“Of what?” Matt asked looking at Meg.

“Of the 6ft 1 guy that just walked out,” Meg suggested earning a round of giggles from the rest of the girls.

“Oh please,” Danny said rolling his eyes. “It's hard to be scared of someone that wears more make up that my Mom.”

“So you're saying you would tease Kris like this if Adam was hear?” Lil asked from her seat beside Kris.

“Of course I would.” Danny answered jumping instantly as the front door opened and slammed shut. “Lets just drop it now guys,” Danny said in a panic as he looked at the door.

“No lets tell Adam what you've been saying,” Meg teased. “Adam”

“Shh,” Danny said in a panic.

“Scared in case that's Adam?” Allison smirked as she pushed Danny.

Danny shook his head as he watched the door his face instantly relaxing when Michael walked in. “Thank god.”

“Where is he?” Michael asked as he took off his coat. “Where's Adam.”

“Out,” Kris answered as he looked confused at the tall figure in front of him. “He's met a friend for drinks.”

“He's in so much fucking trouble,” Michael said causing the whole room to look at him in stunned silence. Kris hadn't known him long but he knew Michael wasn't one for swearing, the word seemed almost foreign coming out his mouth.

“Why what's he done?” Kris asked his heart rate speed up at the thought of Adam being in trouble with the show.

“I hung around the studio to get in more practice and Simon Cowell showed up to talk to the producers,” Michael explained as everyone watched him closely. Kris could tell that whatever he was about to say was not going to be good. “There are pictures of Adam online. Pictures Simon Cowell was not happy about.”

“What kind?” Danny asked a little too excited for Kris's liking.

“I don't know much,” Michael shrugged. “Just that they involve another man and Simon is not pleased.”

The room fell into a stunned silence as everyone looked at each other. It was Matt that leapt up first announcing that he had to see them before everyone else followed, all scrambling to get their own lap tops leaving Kris and Michael behind.

“Not want to join in on the party?” Kris asked annoyed that everyone seemed so excited by the idea of there being naughty pictures of Adam to see.

“I don't agree with what he is,” Michael said very annoyed as he sat next to Kris.

“You don't like Jews,” Kris asked attempting to lighten the dark mood that had set over him.

“I don't like queers,” Michael said bluntly causing Kris to flinch at the hate in his voice. “And as a Christian you shouldn't either.”

“As a Christian I was taught to like everyone no matter what religion race or sex they are.” Kris didn't want to get into a religious fight with Michael. He knew there was no was winning with him.

“Just be careful,” Michael warned. “Getting too close to him might cause talk. Keep your distance.” Michael stood looking down at Kris. “Anyway looks like he won't be here much longer. The first public vote and he'll be gone,” Michael laughed as he left Kris alone in the room. Kris waited till Michael was out of sight before looking down at his clenched hands. Opening them up he winced as he watched the small amount of blood running down his wrist. A small in print from where his nails dug into the skin. “Fuck.”

…................................................

Kris watched the clock in his room flash five am as he lay on top of his bed wide awake. He had not heard a word from Adam and by now he knew Simon Cowell had found him. So as six o’clock approached and the bedroom door finally opened Kris couldn't contain his excitement as he watched Adam enter.

“Adam,” Kris half squealed as he ran and threw his arms around Adam's waist.

“Easy,” Adam smiled weakly pushing Kris away from him enough so he could see him.

Kris could see the tiredness on Adam's face. “Are you okay? I heard what happened.”

“Thought you might,” Adam sighed as he pulled Kris back in for another hug.

“Are you okay?” Kris repeated into Adam's denim clad shoulder.

“Heads filled with lawyer talk,” Adam mumbled. “Simon Cowell came and got me from a fucking gay bar,” he laughed. “Almost shit myself when I looked up and saw him walking towards me.”

Kris pulled back from the hug to look up at Adam. “Adam are you okay?”

“I'm fine. I'll be fine,” Adam answered as he pulled away from Kris to sit down on the bed.

“Is it bad?” Kris asked taking a seat beside his new friend. “Are the pictures bad?”

“You haven't looked?” Adam asked looking at Kris.

“I didn't want to invade your privacy,” Kris answered shyly.

“The whole fucking country seen them by now,” Adam laughed.

“The whole fucking country love to gossip,” Kris answered dryly.

“Language,” Adam said like he was mockingly scolding Kris.

“You said it,” Kris pointed out.

“Yeah but I'm a bad seed,” Adam said his face suddenly pulling into a frown as he looked down at his hands.

“Is that what Simon said?” Kris asked as he watched Adam nod slowly. “He actually said that?”

“Apparently I'm the headline grabber of the season. The one to draw in the crowd good or bad.” Adam shook his head sighing. “He hopes I stay in for a week or two so I can cause drama. Drama sells apparently, but hey,” Adam looked at Kris with a half-smile, “apparently you’re the eye candy for the show. Something to bring in the screaming girls.”

Kris looked sadly at his new friend. He had only known him a few weeks but in those few weeks he had learnt so much. Like for eight years he had struggled to make it and now was his chance. He could see the fear in Adam's eyes at the realisation that maybe it was all about to end. That the eight years of hard work was for nothing.

“Simon doesn't know everything,” Kris said weakly as he watched Adam.

“He knows the American Idol viewers,” Adam said as a tear rolled down his cheek. “Fucking stupid homophobic show.”

“Hey,” Kris said getting on to his knees to kneel in front of Adam, taking both Adam's hands in his he thought about Michael and his warning. “Fuck them all,” Kris said in anger. “If they think they're going to weaken you and ruin all your hard work they're wrong. You've got to show the fuckers you mean business. Get on that stage on Tuesday and give them the biggest fuck you ever.”

Adam laughed through his tears as he looked down at Kris. “You’re a cute one when you’re a bad ass,” Adam teased. Kris thought about Michael again as he squeezed Adam's tight.

“You need to sing another song,” Kris said not caring about Michael any more.

“I'm singing Thriller.”

“No,” Kris shook his head. “You need to sing Black and White. Let the bastards hear those lyrics.”

“Where's shy unassuming Kris,” Adam laughed as another tear rolled down his cheek.

“He's still here,” Kris smiled. “I just don't like people trying to push around the people I care about.”  Adam looked down at Kris with a look in his eyes. “Got something to say Lambert?”

“For a straight dude you're pretty cool with the faggot being so close,” Adam said holding up their entwined hands.

“And you're pretty cool for having a straight so close to you,” Kris lifted out their entwined hands to wipe away another tear from Adam's cheek. “Please stop crying,” he pleaded.

“Okay,” Adam mouthed moving their hands to his lips to give Kris's knuckles a soft kiss. He quickly let go of Kris's hand as he shyly gave an apologetic smile.

“Don't start getting shy on me now Lambert,” Kris said waving his hand in front of Adam.

“Hey what's that?” Adam asked gripping Kris's wrist to look at his hand. “How's your hand cut?”

Kris looked down at his hand as Adam traced the slight cut with his fingers. “It was either this or Michaels face,” Kris answered earning a confused look from Adam. “He was saying things, not nice things.”

“About me?” Adam asked.

“He's an asshole,” Kris answered.

“And not worth you hurting yourself over,” Adam pointed out still tracing the cut with his fingers.

“I don't want people thinking bad things about you. I have this weird need to protect you,” Kris confessed as he looked down at his hands. “God I sound like a stalker.”

“I think you sound like a best friend,” Adam smiled lifting their hands up causing Kris's eyes to follow. “And I think you're a very sweet best friend. Thank you,” Adam said as he left a soft kiss on Kris's injured hand.

End of Flashback

 

Flashback

Kris sat beside the other Idol's on the oddly shaped sofa on the Idol stage as he looked out into the crowd at Katy. She looked angry and he didn't blame her, but he didn't control what the Idol producers did. He had more to worry about then whether his wife got to go back to the mansion with him, or not but by the look on Katy's face he knew by the end of the night it was going to be his main concern if Katy had her way. With one last I'm sorry look to his wife Kris turned to see Adam walking towards the sofa after getting through to another week. Kris couldn't help but clap the loudest at seeing his friend getting through. He had spent week after week listening to Adam as he convinced himself he was leaving the competition it was nice to see the older singer being proved wrong again.

“Adam,” Kris called to Adam as he tried to sit down on the back row of the sofas. “Sit here,” Kris said holding out his hand to help Adam climb over.

“Another week,” Adam smiled as he sat down to pat Kris's knee.

“I told you,” Kris smiled back giving Adam's knee a tight squeeze.

….......................................

Kris stood leaning against the wall of the green room reading yet another angry text from his wife.

“Pissed off wife?” Kris turned seeing Adam behind him. “I saw the looks you were getting.”

“They won't let her go back to the mansion tonight,” Kris explained. “She heard Lil's husband has been allowed back but the producers won't let her.”

“They want to keep you looking single for the screaming girls,” Adam said. “And the wife's not happy?” Kris nodded again as he saw the producers enter. “Watch this.”

“Watch what?” Kris asked panicking as Adam turned to the producers. “Adam,” Kris whispered tensely.

“I don't feel good,” Adam announced to the female producer. “I feel like I'm going to be sick. My heads all dizzy and my legs are weak, and I really don't feel good.”

Kris watched in a stunned silence as both producers looked in a panic at one of their best singers in the competition. “Do you need a doctor?” The lady quizzed.

“And have the press all in the know?” Adam asked rolling his eyes at their question.

“Of course. Your right,” the male producer said. “Kris I need you to take Adam back to the mansion and make sure he has everything he needs.

“Sure I can do that,” Kris said a little confused about what was happening.

….....................................................

They hadn't said much on the drive back to the mansion both too afraid of what the driver would hear. But as soon as the mansion door was closed Kris turned to Adam with a raised eyebrow.

“You should go up to our room,” Adam said. “I'm going to grab something to eat.”

“I thought you were sick,” Kris said.

“It's a miracle cure,” Adam shrugged with a smile as he disappeared towards the kitchen.

Kris entered the bedroom jumping at the sight of Katy sitting on his bed. “How did you... Adam?”

“He called me and told me to come here,” Katy said as she walked towards Kris,” he said he didn't want you to get into trouble with me. He's so sweet,” she gushed as he wrapped herself around Kris.

“He is,” Kris whispered as he tightened his arms around Katy's waist. Something didn't feel right about having Katy there in the room he shared with Adam. It almost felt like cheating. The feeling in the pit of his stomach was back too, the same feeling he had been having for weeks. Nothing was making any sense to him now.

End of Flashback

 

Flashback

Kris lifted his shaky hands to his neck to try yet again to tie his tie. He hated this, hated every moment of the hours before the live shows but usually the noise from the other Idol's would distract him enough until the show started. That wasn't happening tonight. It was the night of the final which meant only him and Adam were left and Adam had disappeared an hour ago for makeup which made Kris just a little bit happy. Ever since he had realized that little funny feeling in the pit of his stomach was not nerves for the show, but a realisation that maybe his feelings for Adam were a little more than friendship, Kris had tried his best not to let Adam know. Kris had watched Adam and Katy grow close over the weeks with their late night talks on the phone, and their endless promises of shopping trips to New York after the final. He knew if Adam learned of his little man crush Adam would feel awkward and Kris didn't want that. So he would keep his weird little crush or whatever the hell it was that Kris was feeling towards his best friend to himself.

After another failed attempt at doing his tie Kris gave up throwing it across the room only for it to land at the door the exact moment Adam walked through it. “Hey now,” Adam said bending down to pick up the tie. “What have I told you about being mean to fashion.”

“The damn thing won't tie,” Kris tried not to sound like a baby but the damn tie was getting on his last nerve.

“I wouldn't do as I was told either if you were that mean to me,” Adam made his way over to Kris. “Come here.”

“You don't have to,” Kris said as Adam hands came up to wrap around his neck.

“Trust me I do,” Adam said rolling his eyes. “God love Katy when you two have to go to a party.”

“I don't usually wear ties,” Kris mumbled as Adam twisted and turned his tie into the correct position. “Last time was my wedding day.”

“To bad I didn't know you then,” Adam mused. “I would have loved to have seen you on your wedding day.”

“This kind of feels like my wedding day now,” Kris said looking up at Adam. “It's the same nerves. Standing up there in front of everyone waiting for something life changing to happen. It's sort of scary,” Kris confessed.

“I'll be there with you,” Adam said placing both his hands on Kris's arms. “Hey does that make me your blushing bride?” Adam joked as he patted Kris's arms. Kris could only smile as he turned away too afraid to look at Adam in case he saw the glimmer of attraction. “Guess I better enjoy this then. Not like it will be happening for real with me.”

“Why's that? Kris asked as he busied himself putting on his suit jacket.

“I don't see me getting married ever. I just don't think I'll ever find that kind of love.” A hint of sadness could be heard in Adam's voice causing Kris to turn and look at him.

“You will,” Kris said as he approached Adam. “I know you will.”

“I don't know,” Adam said shrugging his shoulders. “I've looked for almost ten years now and haven't even been close.”

Kris reached up to Adam's own tie to straighten it up. “I promise you Adam there's a guy out there that loves you with all his heart and wants to spend the rest of his life loving you completely.” Kris wiped Adam's shoulders with the back of his hands. “He's just waiting for you to love him back,” Kris smiled sadly up at Adam.

End of Flashback

 

Flashback

“I love you,” Kris's mouth twitched into a small smile. “I love you,” he repeated.

“What are you doing?” Came a whisper behind Kris causing him to jump away from the mirror. Adam stood leaning against the dressing room wall smiling wildly at Kris.

“Nothing,” Kris said pretending to fix his hair in the mirror.

“Were you telling the mirror you loved it?” Adam asked as he closed the door behind him and walked towards Kris. “I mean telling me you loved me last night and now the mirror who's next? Danny?” Adam came behind Kris wrapping his arms around his waist.

“That actually happened?” Kris asked with a smile. “Last night actually happened.” Kris wrapped his own arms around Adam's.

“You mean did you really tell me you were in love with me in the bus bathroom?” Kris nodded his head. “Yeah that happened.”

“Wow,” Kris sighed. “Who knew I was that brave.” Kris leaned his body against Adam's.

“I'm really glad you are,” Adam smiled. “Are you happy?”

“I actually am,” Kris answered as he looked at Adam through the mirror.

“And you meant what you said last night?” Adam asked with a hint of uncertainty to his voice. “No regrets?”

“I only regret not doing it sooner. We wasted five months,” Kris said causing Adam to shake his head.

“This is how it's meant to be.” Adam tightened his grip on Kris's waist as he looked at him through the mirror. “It's all worked out like it was supposed to be. I'm supposed to be holding you like this at this exact moment.”

“Sounds like its all meant to be,” Kris mused.

“I like the sound of that,” Adam smiled as he kissed the back of Kris's head. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kris said smiling at Adam through the mirror.

End of Flashback.


	26. Chapter 26

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00001pye/)  
Thanks to kradamgasm for making this amazing banner for me 

 

 

Chapter 26

 

Flashback

 

Kris had to laugh as he watched his boyfriend dance around their bedroom excited to the beat of the music as he dressed for their night out. "I see you're happy to be back in LA," Kris remarked as he laughed at Adams grinding his hips along to the sound of Katy Perry singing about kissing a girl.

  
"I survived Christmas with the Allen's," Adam explained as he pulled on his favourite pair of skin thigh pants. "This is my reward. I deserve this night."

  
Kris smiled from the bed at Adam's excitement of what their night of what their night would bring.  
They had just arrived back home that day from Leila's after spending a few days with her, and were now on a night out to celebrate their first new year’s together as couple. "Let’s just hope I survive a night out with your friends." Kris gave Adam a shy smile as he looked up at him. "I'm kind of a little nervous," he confessed.

  
"You've spent a night out with my friends before," Adam said softly as he sat down on the bed beside him. "What are you scared of?"

  
"That night ended with us having a huge fight," Kris sighed.

  
"And having really hot sex against a dirty wall," Adam said with a wink as he leaned in to kiss the side of his boyfriends head. "Fancy a repeat performance?”

  
"Only if your naked ass gets pressed up against the freezing cold wall this time," Kris joked as he ran his hand up Adam's chest to wrap around his neck.

  
"Is that a yes?" Adam smirked.

  
Kris pulled back rolling his eyes. "Just get dressed."

  
"That is a yes," Adam laughed as he disappeared. "I love new year’s sex."

  
......................................

Adam stood at the bar desperately trying to get him and Kris a drink but the bar man chose to ignore him for the cute single twinks all around him. He waved his cash around wishing his new found fame meant something in the La gay scene. To them he was still just Adam the guy with the voice.

  
"Adam?" Adam's head sank down on the bar as he heard the voice behind him. "Adam?"

  
Turning around Adam put on his best fake smile as he saw the face he really didn't want to see. "Will."

  
"I knew it was you. Can't mistake you for anyone," Will smiled as he reached in to kiss Adam on the cheek. "So you've taken a night off from super stardom to hang with us poor people?" Will asked as he held onto Adam's shoulders keeping in place.

  
Adam had forgotten how strong Will actually was. In fact he had tried his best to forget about Will completely since their I'll fated fling. "It was Nice seeing you again," Adam said as  
He tried to step around Will. "I better go find my boyfriend," Adam said putting the importance on the boyfriend’s part.

  
"Kris Allen?" Will asked all smiles making Adam want to smack him. "Yeah I saw him and Cheeks in deep conversation." Adam looked over Will's shoulder to see Kris and Cheeks laughing at their table. "I see you've won over another straight," Will smirked as he leaned into Adam. "But we all know how good you are with the straights." Will let out a wicked laugh causing Adam to pull away from him sharply.

  
"Speaking of. Shouldn't you be at home with the wife and kids instead of roaming around gay bars, what would the little wife say?" Adam snapped as he got more and more irritated with him.

  
"Divorce came through last month," Will smirked as Adam's face fell. "I'm out now, no more hiding, no more secrets."

  
"That's great Will it really is but I better get back to Kris." Adam made another attempt to leave only to have Will tighten his grip on him.

  
"Actually I was hoping I would bump into you here," Will said leaning in again. "I think we need to talk."

  
"Kris will be..."

  
"Kris looks pretty busy," Will said as Adam looked over to see Kris still talking with Cheeks. "I've got us as booth upstairs."

  
Adam looked toward the staircase to where the private booths were. "Will that's not going to happen," Adam told him confidently. "I'm with Kris."

  
"Trust me you’re going to want to hear this," Will said letting go of Adam's shoulders to stand to the side.

  
Adam watched as Will smirked at him in an overly confident way. "Five minutes," Adam said as he made his way towards the staircase.

................................

Kris let out another fake laugh as he listened to cheeks talk about something he had no clue about. It had been over twenty minutes since Adam left to get them drinks, and yet he still hadn't come back and Kris couldn't even see any sign of him anymore.

  
"And that was the end of my career as a limo driver. Who knew Leo was so sensitive," cheeks smiled as he watched Kris looking over at the bar yet again. "And you haven't heard a word I said.

  
"You think Adams okay?" Kris asked still looking at the bar.

  
"I think the 6 ft 1 is just fine. He probably just met someone," cheeks explained. "Stop acting like this is the longest you've even been apart."

  
Kris sighed turning his attention back to his boyfriend’s best friend. "So Leo didn’t like being asked if he and Toby had ever fooled around"

  
"Aw you were listening," cheeks smiled.

…...................

Adam slipped into the oversized booth as Will closed the curtains behind them. He hated the familiar feeling the booth was giving him, the feeling of drunken fumbles in the dark and the unending feeling of self-hate afterwords.

“Bet this place brings back memories,” Will smirked as he sat down across from Adam, the small table between them.

“What is it you actually want Will? because I don't think it's a trip down memory lane,” Adam said as he leaned on the table. “Spill it.”

“You were a little more friendly last time we talked,” Will mused.” You've changed, got a little cocky. Please don't tell me fame has changed you?” Will asked in mock horror. “I couldn't bare that.”

“Look if you're not going to tell me what you want…” Adam slid over to the side of the sofa only to have Will hold the curtain closed.

“Easy,” Will laughed. “You really that desperate to get back to your little twink?” Adam moved again. “Hey okay I'll talk.”

Adam looked at Will closely as he waited for him to speak. He couldn't see the attraction now. Why he had spent months falling over himself just to get this guy’s attention. “Well talk then.”

“Apparently the gay mafia have been talking,” Will explained a little too excited as he settled himself back against the sofa. “I've had a few called from the press, all wanting to know about my relationship with you.”

“And?” Adam shrugged his shoulders. “Brad's had TV offers. You say no comment and hang up.”

“I've had a few TV offers too,” Will smiled. “And since your Rolling Stone interview declaring your love for the once married straight man they've been pretty insistent that I talk to them,” Will said. “They think since Kris was married and I was married there is a connection.”

“There's no connection. What me and Kris have and that disaster we were is not the same,” Adam snapped.

“Well the media seems to think there is,” Will smiled. “And they're willing to give me a great big bundle of cash to spill my guts.”

Adam felt his whole body tense as he watched Will smirking at him. “And you’re telling me this because?” Adam asked trying his best to keep his cool.

“We were close once. I guess I just wanted you to hear it from me.”

“Bullshit,” Adam snapped. “What exactly do you want?”

“Fine,” Will said rolling his eyes. “My wife was pretty pissed when I came out. She got the house the kids, and all my money, I've lost my job and I'm having to sleep on my homophobic parents sofa and it's all because I met you.”

“I'm pretty sure you were gay when you walked into that club that night,” Adam smiled. “You can't pass on the gay honey,” Adam said as Will's smirked slipped.

“I'm desperate Adam. I think I would say whatever they want me to say for some cash.”

“That does sound pretty desperate,” Adam said as he tried not to sound smug about the situation he was now in. “There's something almost familiar about this. Except it's not me who's desperate anymore.”

“Adam,” Will sighed. “You either give me what I want or I make up the worst thing I can think of and sell it to the highest bidder.”

 

End of Flashback

 

Kris stood at the bottom step of the stairs facing the front door as Adam bolted and locked the many locks on their front door.

“Sophia asleep?” Adam asked as he turned to see Kris's smiling face.

“Not a chance,” Kris laughed as he held out his hand for Adam to take. “She's lying in her crib talking to herself again.”

“That kid can sense it's a party night,” Adam said as he followed his husband upstairs towards Sophia's room. Once inside Adam made his way to Sophia's crib as Kris stood at the window looking out into the dark. “My baby girl not wanting to miss New years?” Adam whispered as he picked her up. “Think we should let her sleep with us tonight baby?”

Kris kept his back to Adam as he nodded his head. “That would be nice,” he agreed.

“Yeah,” Adam smiled. “A great way to bring in the new year.”

Kris listened as Adam left the room. “Yeah,” he sighed heavily as he looked up at the dark sky.

 

Flashback

 

Kris slipped his freezing cold hands into his jeans as he looked towards the dark parking lot. He and Cheeks had searched the whole dance floor and bar before coming outside to look for Adam.

“I'm starting to freak out,” Kris said looking at Cheeks. “It's really dark out here, what if he came out and someone's jumped him. He could be laying hurt somewhere.”

Cheeks smart ass comments had long gone as he too looked around the parking lot with concern in his eyes. “Lets just have one more look inside.”

Kris followed Cheeks into the club hating the sick feeling he was getting. The club was even louder as they entered it again causing Kris already sore head to ache more. He followed Cheeks into the back of the club towards the DJ booth.

“Seen Adam?” He heard Cheeks shout.

“He went up to the booths about twenty minutes ago with that Will guy,” The DJ answered as Cheeks face fell.

“What?” Kris asked What's the booths?” He said looking between the DJ and Cheeks.

“Upstairs,” The DJ pointed. “Where the naughty things happen.”

Kris looked up into the darkness trying to see any sign of Adam. “Cheeks?”

Cheeks just shook his head. “Kris.”

“Who the fuck is Will?” Kris shouted hating the look Cheeks was giving him.

“His ex,” Cheeks answered annoyed. “His fucking ex.” Cheeks eyes followed Kris's as they both looked up towards the booths. It took Kris a moment to shake his shock before he stormed his way towards the staircase with Cheeks following closely behind.

Once at the bottom of the stars Kris froze again as he looked up into the darkness. “I don't know Will,” he said in a small voice. “He's never told me about a Will.”

“The bastard isn't worth talking about,” Cheeks said placing a comforting hand on Kris's shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“I'm scared,” Kris sighed. “I don't want to see what's up there.” Kris pointed towards the stairs.

“Go wait for him outside and I'll go get him,” Cheeks whispered causing Kris to turn.

As gently and slowly as he could Kris reached up running one finger over Cheek's face. “A human moment,” he whispered giving Cheeks a sad smile.

“It's rare, don't get used to it,” Cheeks smiled as he turned Kris towards the exit, “He'll explain everything.”

 

…......................

 

Kris could hear Adam's panicked footsteps as he leaned against the parked car.

“Kris,” Adam said as he finally reached his boyfriend. “Kris?” He repeated.

“Cheeks told me to wait here,” Kris moved from the car to sit on the curb beside it.

“He told me to come here too,” Adam said as he sat beside him hugging his knees up to his chest.

“My head hurts,” Kris sighed. “And it's not even midnight yet.”

Adam reached out his shaky hand to rub the back of Kris's head. “Sorry I took so long at the bar.”

“It's okay,” Kris said leaning his head back to give Adam better access.

“Where does it hurt?” Adam asked.

“Behind my eyes,” Kris answered causing Adam to reach around and rub Kris's temple.

“Better?”

“Getting there,” Kris sighed closing his eyes at Adam's touch. “Adam?”

“Yeah?”

“Who's Will?”

Adam let out a sigh. “A mistake, he was a very big mistake.”

“Oh,” Kris said quietly, his body curling in on him as he hugged his knees.

“Not now,” Adam said in a panic. “I mean he's a mistake from my past.”

Kris turned on a curb to look at his boyfriend. “What happened?”

“It's a long story,” Adam sighed.

“I've got time.”

Adam studied Kris's face closely before answering. “Do you remember the week those pictures came out of Cheeks and me? I went out to see a friend. That was Will,” Adam said quietly looking down at his hands. “That was a horrible night.”

Flashback (In a Flashback)

Adam stepped out the mansion door into the dark searching for the familiar silver car. It was odd that how his life had turned out. Hiding in the dark so no one would see him. Once his eyes set upon the silver car at the bottom of the drive way he set of down the path with hopes that there wasn't anyone watching him. As he climbed into the car he winced at the face greeting him. “Hey Will.”

“Hey Will?” Came the angry voice. “That's all you have to fucking say to me.” Will put the car in drive as he looked at Adam. “I've been trying to get in contact with you for weeks.”

“I've been busy,” Adam explained with uncertainty in his voice as the car swerved down the street. “Maybe you should slow down.”

“Maybe you should shut the fuck up,” Will snapped. “What the fuck are you playing at Adam?”

“Look I know I should have called you sooner,” Adam tried to reason with the angry driver.

“Listen to this,” Will said with a fake smile. “Me and my wife sit down to watch her favorite show and half way through I almost have a fucking heart attack. Do you want to know why I almost had a fucking heart attack Adam?”

“Will...”

“What the fuck are you doing on American Idol?”

“I've been thinking about it for a while now.” Adam answered honestly. “I would have told . but we don't usually have time to talk before you have to get back to your wife.”

“Don't fucking start that again..” Will snapped. “The point is you've just put a big fucking target on me. If the press find out...”

“What are you talking about, why would the press find out about you?” Adam said bracing himself as Will pulled the car to a stop.

“You don't think they've got your name. That they've not searched through your life for even the hint of a scandal. You think they won't find out you've been fucking a married minister for the past six months?” Will asked slamming his hand onto the wheel of the car. “You've fucked everything up.”

“I didn't ask for this. I didn't know you were married or what you did for a living when we met. You fucking lied to me,” Adam snapped. “You honestly think I wanted to fall in love with a closeted gay?”

“Don't fucking call me that,” Will shouted causing Adam to flinch.

“None of this is my fault,” Adam said quietly. “I didn't ask to fall for you.”

Will let out a bitter laugh as he looked at Adam again. “You’re pathetic. Talking about fucking love.”

“I can't help how I feel,” Adam said honestly as he turned to look out the car window.

“Yeah well I don't fucking love you,” Will said in an even voice. “You’re a dirty fuck when I'm horny.”

Adam's whole body tensed as he listened to Will speak. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, how nasty and evil it all sounded. “So why did you call?” Adam said as he tried to compose himself. He didn't want to give Will the satisfaction of seeing him upset.

“So you know to keep your fucking mouth shut,” Will said starting the car again.

“I've kept my mouth shut for six months now,” Adam answered. “Can you just take me back to the mansion I don't feel so good?”

“And risk one of your singing buddies seeing me? No fucking chance,” Will said. “Call a cab.”

“What?” Adam said finally turning to look at Will. “I don't even know where I am.”

“I guess you better get out my fucking car and find out then.” Adam fumbled with the door handle before stumbling out the car, too stunned to say anything. “And lose my number,” Will shouted out as he drive off.

Adam stood in the middle of the road until he couldn't see Will's car lights any more. He had no clue where he was, it was all just random houses to him. Pulling out his phone he called the number of the only person he knew who would help him out if this.

…..............................

Adam sat on the curb kicking random stones as the headlights flashed in front of his face.

“Hey baby boy,” Adam smiled up at the happy face peeking out the car window at him.

“Thanks Brad,” Adam sighed as he climbed into the car.

Brad played around with the buttons on the dash board turning up the heat. “You're freezing baby.”

“I'm okay,” Adam sighed resting his head on the car window.

“Want to talk about it?” Brad asked as he placed a hand on Adam's knee.

“Not really.”

“Thank fuck,” Brad smiled slapping his hand off Adam's knee before driving off. “The fucker doesn't need any more time wasted on him. You want a drink?”

“I do,” Adam smiled.

“They you shall go to the ball cinders.” Brad said in his flamboyant fun way that Adam loved.

…................

Adam downed his third drink as Brad looked at him from across the table. “I caught your show. Loved it.”

“Thanks. I tried not to go over the top.”

“Oh I didn't see you sing,” Brad said waving his hand in the air to get the waiters attention.

“Thanks,” Adam laughed.

“Please I've had private performances I don't need to turn on my tv to watch you. I watched for the cute one.”

“Kris,” Adam said a little too fast causing Brad to raise an eyebrow. “Straight and married,” Adam smiled. “He's my roommate.”

“Oh my fuck, how do you sleep with that in the room?”

“It's very hard,” Adam said smirking.

“I bet it is.”

“Why can't all the guys I date be like you?” Adam blurted out causing Brad to look down at his drink.

“You deserve more than that baby boy.” Brad said sadly. “One day your man is going to come along and sweep you off your feet.”

“I hope so Brad.”

Brad straightened himself up shaking his shoulders. “Anyway. Until then you can try to corrupt that cute little room mate of yours.”

“Yeah right.” Adam laughed. “Not going to happen Brad. I think there is a bigger chance of America falling in love with me than Kris Allen turning gay.”

 

End of Flashback (In A Flashback)

 

Kris looked up at the sky with a sad smile on his face. “Those chances were pretty good.”

“Yeah,” Adam smiled.

“I wish you would have told me about Will.”

“It doesn't matter now?” Adam said putting his arm around Kris to pull him closer.

“It matters to me. It drives me crazy to think someone broke your heart like that.”

“I wasn't in love with him baby. Just thought I was,” Adam whispered into Kris's hair. “That night when I got back and you were so sweet to me I realized what Will and I had was nothing. One touch from you and I felt so much more than six months with Will,” Adam explained.

“What are we going to do about Will?” Kris asked.

“Lets not worry about it, I'll think of something,” Adam said standing to pull Kris to his feet.

Kris smiled up at Adam before leaning in for a kiss. As their lips met the sky lit up in bright colours causing Kris to pull away. “What the fuck?”

“Happy new year baby.” Adam laughed as the fireworks lit up the sky around them.

…........................

Adam went looking for a cab while Kris went back into the club to find Cheeks. It took him five seconds to find Cheeks in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by muscle men all grinding against him.

“Everything okay?” Cheeks asked pulling himself away from the crowd.

“Fine. I just want you to show me Will.”

“Kris,” Cheeks warned.

“Just show me.”

Cheeks looked around the busy club until he found Will standing at the bar alone with a drink in his hand. “There,” he said pointing. “But I'm...” Kris marched away causing Cheeks to sigh. “Coming with you,” he finished as he followed Kris to the bar.

“Will?” Kris asked tapping the tall figure on the shoulder.

“Well, well if it isn't Kris Allen.” Was all Will could say before Kris had him up against the bar by the throat.

“Stay the fuck away from my boyfriend,” Kris said through gritted teeth. “Because if you don't I'll find you and ruin you.” Kris tightened his grip on Will's neck until he nodded urgently. “Good.” Kris let go of Will causing him to slump forward gasping for breath.

“Enjoy your drink,” Cheeks smiled as he poured a glass beer over Will's head. Cheeks turned around to Kris smiling as they walked away from the bar. “We're like a double act,” Cheeks said clapping his hands. “Like Cagney and lacey.”

Kris stopped dead at the door of the club to turn and look at Cheeks. “Butch and Sundance.”

“Oh please like any of us two could be butch,” Cheeks said rolling his eyes.

“Shut up,” Kris said grabbing Cheeks by the collar and pulling him out the club.

 

End of Flashback

 

Kris lifted his head from his husbands shoulder as Adam's phone rang from the bedside table. Cheek's they both said at the same time causing Kris to laugh into Adam's chest.

"Brad," Adam sighed into his phone putting it on speaker phone for Kris to hear.

"Hope I didn't wake you both it is after eleven after all." Came Brad’s ever sarcastic voice.

"Like you’re having more fun than me." Adam mockingly laughed. "I'm in bed with Kris fucking Allen. One of this year’s most beautiful people, Get that image into your mind and weep.

Kris rolled his eyes at his husband’s childish behaviour.

"And I bet Sophia is smack dab in the middle of the two of you," Cheeks laughed causing him to look down at Sophia as she lay on Adams chest.

"Wrong," Adam laughed.

"She's on your chest whatever, my point is that you two are pathetic for doing this yet again and this time your dragging your poor baby into it," Cheeks said dramatically. "Girlfriend should be out partying with Suri and the gang."

Kris held in a giggle as he listened to Cheeks go on. "We're fine Cheeks."

"Oh golden boy is there too, it's his fucking fault you don't go out at holidays anymore. Him and his curses," cheeks said all annoyed. "He's turned you into a fucking stay at home bore."

"Night Brad," Adam said reaching for the phone.

"Don't fucking hang..."

Kris let out a laugh as he watched Adam end the phone call. "You'll pay for that," Kris smiled.

"He doesn't scare me," Adam snuggled back down on the bed tightening his grip on Sophia.

"He's right you know though," Kris said quietly. "I have made you stop going out a lot."

"First off never say that Brad is right. That is never okay and second I'm where I want to be," Adam smiled. "Right here with my babies."

"Just as long as you don't think you have to stay in with me. I am okay with you going out with friends. Even cheeks."

Adam smiled pulling Kris into him more. "I said I'm where I want to be." Adam reached down to kiss his husbands lips.

 


	27. Chapter 27

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/00001pye/)  
Thanks to kradamgasm for making this amazing banner for me 

 

 

Chapter 27

 

Kris looked around Sophia's room in disbelief at what he was seeing.

“Okay why are you looking like that?” Adam said coming up behind Kris to place both hands on his shoulders. “You look like you’re going to cry.”

“I just.” Kris shook his head. “What is all this?”

“Well it was your idea,” Adam answered coming around so he could look at his husband.

Kris just looked at him confused. He really wasn't understanding any of what was happening. “I don't think I suggested this.”

“You said you wanted to buy Sophia a few toys.” Adam spread his arms out wide around the room. “I got her a few toys.”

“Who the hell taught you maths?” Kris said. “I meant a rattle and another cuddly bear, not the whole store and what the hell is that.” Kris jumped back seeing something large in the corner.

“It's a blow up clown,” Adam said lifting up the clown causing Kris to jump back more until he was against the wall. “You push it over and it pops back up. It was the biggest one in the store,” Adam said all happy. “And if you push it hard enough it laughs.” Adam punched the clown right on the nose causing it to hit the floor and pop back up again as it let out loud giggles. Kris was almost clawing up the wall as Adam continued to punch the clown over and over causing it's laugh to get louder.

“Stop it,” Kris shouted causing Adam to look at him. “You're going scare Sophia.”

“She's out with my Mom and Neil,” Adam said looking a little confused at Kris's sudden behaviour. He went to pick up the clown again only to have Kris flinch back against the wall. “Why are you acting weird?”

“I'm not acting weird,” Kris said as he watched the clown move slowly from side to side.

“Do you not like the clown?” Adam asked as Kris kept his eyes on the clown. “Kris.” Kris stayed focused on the clown so Adam tapped it with his foot making Kris flinched again. “Baby are you scared of clowns?” Adam tried to ask in a serious voice but the smirk on his face let him down.

“No,” Kris answered still looking at the clown. “I just think the toy is a little mature for Sophia. I mean she could be scared of it.”

“Are you sure because you look like your scared of it.”

Kris finally looked at his husband and smiled. “I'm a grown man. Of course I'm not scared of the stupid clown.” A bang came from down stairs caused Kris to jump. “What the hell was that?”

“My Mom and Neil coming back,” Adam said pointing to the door seeing Neil walk in with Sophia in his arms.

“Cool a clown,” Neil said all happy. “Look Sophia it's a look.”

“Be careful,” Kris fussed behind them. “She might be scared.”

Adam pushed the clown letting it wobble all over the place as Sophia let out a little giggle. “She likes it,” Adam smiled at Kris. “See she isn't scared.”

“Great,” Kris sighed.

….....................................

Kris tried not to open his eyes but the constant crying and pushing from his husband weren't going to stop. “Can't you go?” Kris begged rolling on his side to find Adam laying with his eyes open.

“I've been twice tonight. Your turn.”

“She can't be hungry,” Kris sighed looking at the two am flashing from the clock. “Can't we just wait and see if she stops.” Kris felt a sharp kick to the leg causing him to jump. “Okay, okay I'm going.”

Kris padded along the dark hallway following the sound of his whimpering daughter. He loved her so much but at times like these he could really pretend he wasn't a father and let Adam take on all the responsibility. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he looked over the side of the crib at the little red face. “Didn't we have a very long conversation last night about waking me up? I'm sure it was you I was talking to, and I'm pretty sure you agreed to pack it in.” Kris spoke softly as Sophia's crying began to soften. “So what's the problem tonight? Got something you want to talk about?” Kris leaned his elbows on the crib as he looked down at his daughter. “Just because you're perfect doesn't mean the rest of us don't need our beauty sleep,” Kris smiled as Sophia looked up at him making noises. “Do you want a story, is that why you woke up your Daddy?” Sophia made a little noise like she was answering him causing Kris to laugh. “Okay how about a story about the fierce alien and his need to make everything perfect.”

Flashback.

Kris wiggled his toes again loving the feeling of the rich carpet under them. He was exhausted, every bone in his body ached and all he wanted to do was lay back in his very comfy lazy boy and watch TV until bedtime. He wanted to do all that but the chances of that actually happening were low. He winced at hearing another round of curse words followed by a loud bang.

“I'm okay.” Came Adam's frantic voice from the kitchen.

“Are you sure you don't need me to help?” Kris shouted out praying Adam would turn his offer down.

“No thanks, just make sure you're dressed for dinner by six forty.”

Kris pulled a face wondering why the hell he had to be dressed, they never dressed for dinner. Hell there were sometimes food was eaten while they were only wearing boxers but he wasn't going to argue with Adam over it. “Okay baby, I will.”

….................................................

Kris had just climbed out the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist when the loud screeching from the fire alarm causing him to rush out the bathroom. “Adam?” he shouted as he ran. “Adam are you okay?” Kris froze at the kitchen door to find the whole room covered in smoke and his boyfriend huddled on the floor hugging his knees with tears pouring down his cheeks.

“The pie burnt,” Adam sobbed looking up at his confused boyfriend.

Kris looked at the black circle lying on top of the stove. “That's okay, the store always has more pies.”

“It's homemade,” Adam sobbed. “It's your Mama's recipe.”

Kris looked sadly at the pie. “Pumpkin?”

“She emailed me the recipe. I wanted it to be a surprised for you.”

Kris really looked sad now. It had been months since he had ate his Mama's famous pumpkin pie. He looked down at Adam's still crying. “Baby,” he sighed hunching down to look Adam in the eye. “We don't need to eat the stupid pie. We can order take out.”

“But take out isn't special,” Adam pouted wiping away the tears from his eyes.

“Why does it have to be special?” Kris sighed not understanding any of what was happening.

“Because tonight's special.”

Kris did a quick out in his head to Adam's birthday but that was weeks away. “Why?” he asked a little too scared in case he forgot something.

“It's silly,” Adam said shaking his head. “Let's just order pizza or something.”

“No,” Kris said as he held Adam's knees to stop him from getting up. “What's special about the twelve of January?” Kris asked.

“It's a year to the day I realised I was probably going to fall in love with you,” Adam said giving Kris a shy smile.

“But the show hadn't even started then.”

“Remember the party idol threw for the final thirty six in La?” Adam asked as he finally stopped crying.

“Since then?” Kris asked in shock.

“Since then,” Adam smiled.

Flashback (In A Flashback)

Adam stepped into the loud club rolling his eyes as he felt a small hand slipping into his. “I told you this isn't a date.” Adam looked down at his friend Alisan. “I just didn't think bringing Brad or some other guy would be a good move at this point in time.”

“Come on. I don't even get the pretend to be the clueless girlfriend that doesn't know her man is gay,” Alisan moaned. Adam pushed his lips together as he shook his head slowly. “Please don't make me be your fag hag.”

“But you are my fag hag,” Adam laughed pushing his friend into the club.

…..................................................

Adam had to admire the idol producers and they're ironic humour. Putting a karaoke machine in a party full of wannabe singers was really bringing the crazy in some people. And the craziest of them all had to be Adam's date, who was right in the middle of singing cry baby when he came back from using the bathroom.

“That's some competition.” Adam looked down to find a guy in glasses looking at him.

“She's not the competition,” Adam sighed. “She's my date.”

“Wow,” Danny said. “Your girlfriend is impressive.”

“She's not...”

“I've got a pretty soulful voice too,” Danny said cutting Adam off completely.

“Good for you,” Adam faked a smile as Alisan bounced towards him.

“Oh don't give me that look,” She said smacking Adam's stomach. “Alisan.” Holding out her hand for Danny to shake.

“I was just telling your boyfriend I have a really soulful voice too.”

“Oh he's not my boyfriend. He's a big homo,” Alisan smiled as Danny's face paled quickly.

“I have to go.” Danny gave Adam a side glance before disappearing into the crowd.

“Oh don't give me that look Adam Lambert,” Alisan laughed. “If I can't be your girlfriend I'm going to be a big mouthed fag hag.”

….....................................

The party was now fully started with most of the Idol's on the dance floor and Alisan in the middle of them all making Adam wish he had asked Brad to come.

“Adam?” Adam looked over his shoulder to find Kris standing there. “It's Kris. Kris Allen.”

“I remember,” Adam laughed softly as he stood to shake Kris's hand. “And I'm guessing you're Katy,” he added looking down at the small blonde standing at Kris's side.

“Kris has told me so much about you,” Katy smiled up at Adam.

“No I haven't,” Kris said trying to hide his blush.

“Oh he has. He tells me you have an amazing voice.”

Adam smiled down at the cute blonde in front of him. “Well you're husband's got a pretty amazing voice too.” Adam gave Kris a small smile causing him to blush more.

“Are you here alone?” Katy asked.

“No my friend is.” Adam turned to see Alisan grinding on the floor doing her best Jlo. “She must be in the bathroom,” he smiled. “You guys want a drink?”

…...........................................

Adam pushed his hands into his tight jeans as he followed Alisan out of club door.

“God you're such a bore,” Alisan complained once they were finally outside. “Why did you drag me out of their like that?”

“I was afraid of you getting pregnant the way you were dancing with that guy Matt,” Adam said not really paying Alisan any attention as he looked out for a cab. “Why is it so cold?” He said bouncing on the spot to keep warm.

“He was cute.” Alisan complained. Adam turned screwing up his face. “He was. I gave him my number, he said he would give me a piano lesson.”

“You can play the piano,” Adam remarked. “You've won awards for it.”

“And?” Alisan smirked. “He doesn't need to know that.”

“Slut,” Adam mouthed turning round to look for a cab. Across the street he spotted Kris and Katy standing huddled together trying to keep warm.

“What's his story?” Alisan asked.

“Kris Allen, country boy. Married.” Adam rattled off as he watched Kris remove his coat and wrap it around Katy's slender shoulders. Adam smiled as Katy gently lay her head on Kris's chest as he held her close. “He's a good guy.”

“Married so young” Alisan mused.

“He's in love,” Adam sighed as he watched the couple cuddle.

“Lucky them,” Alisan smiled wrapping her arms around Adam's waist.

“Yeah,” Adam said taking Alisan in his arms while he watched Kris closely. “She is lucky.”

End of Flashback (In a Flashback)

Kris let out a long breath as he looked down at his boyfriend. “You got love form watching me hug my wife.”

“It wasn't that,” Adam smiled. “I already had a huge crush on you like you were Robert Pattinson, but seeing you being that gentle. How you wrapped your coat around her even though you were freezing too. I guess I just got a little jealous.”

“Because you wanted the coat?” Kris asked.

“Because I wanted a man like you,” Adam answered as he reached out to stroke Kris's face. “I wanted someone who would give me their coat even if they needed it.”

“You wouldn't fit in my coat though.”

“It's not about the coat Kris. I'm tying to be romantic here,” Adam said pushing Kris lightly. “This night was supposed to be perfect.”

“Every night is perfect when I'm with you,” Kris said reaching out to hold on to his boyfriend’s hand.

“Now that's romantic?” Adam smiled.

End of Flashback

Kris looked down at his sleeping daughter and smiled. “Now stay sleeping,” he whispered. As he turned round to leave his eye caught something in the corner of the room causing him to freeze. “Fuck.” he mouthed looking at the clown then at the door. The 5ft clown sat no less than three feet from the door, he would have to pass it to leave. Standing in the middle of the room he thought of every bad name he could think of and called Adam by it. It was his stupid idea to buy the stupid thing and now he was stuck in a dark room with it. The moonlight from the window only causing it to look even more evil than it was. After he was through cursing his husband he cured his dad for allowing him to watch IT as a child and giving him the stupid fear the first place. He tried taking a step to the door but his movements only caused the clown to wobble which made Kris freeze up all over again. Looking back at his daughter he sighed. She was fine sleeping alone with the thing in the room and her Daddy couldn't even walk past it. He knew he was being pathetic and he knew what pathetic thing he needed to do.

“Adam?” He said in a loud whisper into to baby monitor. “Adam I need you.” He whispered hearing Adam curse from the next room. “Please.”

It only took a few seconds for Adam to arrive in only a pair of very tight boxers and hair everywhere. “What?” He said holding onto the door frame for support.

“I lied to you before.” Kris said giving the clown a side glance.

“Did you.” Adam said wiping the sleep from his eyes. “What about?”

“I am scared.” Kris said sounding more pathetic that he felt.

“Why?” Adam asked with concern as he walked towards his husband. “You're shaking.”

“I don't like clowns.” Kris said looking at his feet.

“You really don't do you.” Adam looked at Kris closely before walking towards the clown.

“Adam.” Kris said taking a step back.

In one quick movement Adam had pulled something at the back of the clown causing it to slowly deflate towards the floor. “Better?” Adam asked walking back over to Kris.

“My hero,” Kris smiled finally allowing his body to relax.

“Come on. Lets get you to bed.”

…...........................................

Kris settled back under the covers as Adam climbed in behind him to press his body up against him. “You're still shaking,” Adam remarked as he held Kris just a little bit tighter.

“They really do scare me.”

Adam slid his hand under the covers running it down Kris's bare thigh to cup his ass. “I wish I could make you feel better baby,” Adam whispered.

“You know you can,” Kris whispered back putting his hand on Adam's thigh to pull him closer.

“You want me to make you feel better baby?” Adam whispered running his tongue over Kris's neck.

“Please,” Kris whispered gripping Adam's thigh tighter.

….....................................

Kris found himself on his back with Adam's head under the covers as he slowly kissed down his stomach. He couldn't see his face but Kris knew he was smirking. “Lower,” Kris moaned trying to push his husbands head down. But Adam wasn't moving. “Adam,” he pouted.

“Patience,” Adam mumbled as his lips brushed over Kris's hip bone.

“Lower,” Kris coaxed his slow husband pushing his head down. This time he did what Kris asked, wrapping his lips around Kris's sack sucking gently on the sensitive skin.

Kris lay flat on his back with his legs spread as his husband rested between them his mouth wrapped around him taking all of him in. Kris tried his best not to mouth but each time Adam's tongue darted out to lick his balls. “More Adam, I need more.” Kris panted letting his hips lift off the mattress to thrust towards Adam's face.

“Ready for my cock baby?” Adam asked licking his lips as he crawled up Kris to reach into the night stand.

Kris reached down to stroke himself smirking as he looked as his husband. “What do you think?”

“I think you’re looking pretty fucking amazing,” Adam smiled as he pulled out the small tube of lube squeezing a small amount onto his fingers before reaching down to stroke himself.

“I want you inside of me now,” Kris groaned pushing Adam's away to stroke him.

“Patience,” Adam laughed as he crawled to the middle of the bed. “Ready?”

“Like twenty minutes ago.” Kris said as he wrapped his hand around his shaft again.

“Roll over baby.” Adam ran his hand up Kris's thigh as he rolled onto his stomach. Reaching the top of Kris's thighs Adam stopped at his ball to give them a gently squeeze. “I love you like this,” Adam mused leaning down to run his tongue over Kris's bare ass cheek. “You're so beautiful.”

“Adam,” Kris pouted turning his head to the side to look at his husband. “Will you just fuck me already.”

Adam's face pulled into a wide smile as he looked down at his husband. “Language Kristopher.”

“Adam.”

“Okay, okay.” Adam laughed pulling Kris's hips up off the mattress as he knelt over his naked body. Kris pushed his ass up as high as he could given Adam better access.

“Don't be gently,” Kris groaned as he felt Adam's tip press against his tight hole. “I want to feel all of you inside me.”

Adam pushed past Kris's tight muscle biting his bottom lip as he felt the tightness surround him. “I love how your still so tight after all these years.”

“All of you Adam,” Kris panted reaching round to grab onto Adam's ass. “Fill me baby.”

“Patience baby,” Adam said placing his hands on either side of his husbands head as he leaned over him. “I'm not going to hurt you.”

“You won't hurt me. I just want to fuck me harder,” Kris panted.

Adam twisted his hip quickly pushing past the tight muscle and slipping completely into Kris. “No fucking patience,” He mumbled as he rested his body over Kris's.

After giving Kris a few moments to adjust to the intrusion Adam pushed himself up on his hands as he began moving his hips in long strokes. “You feel so fucking good,” He panted leaning down to press his lips against Kris's shoulder blades. “I love you baby.”

“Love. You. Too.” Kris panted gripping Adam's ass tight.

Adam pressed his forehead against Kris's shoulder blades as he moved in and out of him at a quicker pace. Kris's ass pushed up fitting perfectly against Adam's groin. “So fucking perfect, made for me,” Adam panted out his words as he felt Kris's ass tighten around him.

“All yours,” Kris groaned into his pillow. “Belong to you.”

“Mine,” Adam groaned. “Mine.” He repeated as he slammed into Kris with more force. Grinding into Kris one more time Adam pulled out to stoke himself over his husband’s ass releasing hot cum over Kris's ass and back.

“Fuck,” Kris panted pushing his face into the pillow.

Adam rolled onto his back with a grunt. “Can't. Move.”

Kris gave him a lazy smile as he got up on his knees to crawl off the bed. Adam watched from the bed as Kris disappeared into the bathroom only to appear a moment later washing his ass and back with a warm wash cloth. “Well that was nice,” he laughed climbing back onto the bed and into Adam's arms.

“Nice?” Adam laughed lifting his head off the pillow to look at Kris. “I gave you some of my best moves.”

Kris lay his head on Adam's chest running his hand over his stomach. “Best ever.”

“I better be your best ever,” Adam remarked earning a smirk from Kris. “Feel better?”

“Yeah,” Kris sighed. “Thanks baby.” Kris leaned up to kiss Adam's mouth. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Adam smiled peeking Kris's lips.


	28. Chapter 28

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000yxts/)

Thanks to Kradamgasm for making this banner 

  


  


  


  


Flashback

Kris sighed happily as he woke, the soft feeling of someone stroking his face pulling him from his dreams. But just before opening his eyes it hit him that something didn't feel right, the hand stroking his cheek just didn't... “Cheek.” Kris yelled scrambling to sit up.

“Morning sunshine,” Cheeks smiled throwing himself down on Adam's side of the bed.

“Adam?” Kris called out. “Adam.”

“Oh honey, you can scream and scream all you want. No one’s going to come to you rescue you.” Cheeks rolled onto his side to face Kris.

“Where the hell is my boyfriend?”

Cheeks pulled a folded note from his back pocket waving it in front of Kris's face. “I forgot how good he was with words. This is enough to make a grown men cry.”

“Give me that,” Kris snapped almost taking Cheeks arm off as he pulled the note from his hand.

 _Do you know how good you look snuggled under my covers all cute and warm? I just want to lock the doors, turn off our cells, and stay in bed with you forever but work needs to be done. My day is full of interviews and photo shoots, but I'll try to call you when I can. Enjoy your day off and if you can please be in this bed when I get back tonight, I might need a little loving after all those horrible interviews. Love you baby_.

“Why didn't he wake me?” Kris asked folding the note and placing it in his night stand.

“Something about heartbreaking smile and not wanting to end whatever dream you were having,” Cheeks said in his half mocking way. “Anyway now he's gone we can finally start the arrangements.”

“Arrangements?” Kris asked as he watched Cheeks climb off the bed and walk towards Adam's closet.

“It's Adam's birthday soon,” Cheeks announced. “We need to make plans.”

Kris's heart skipped a beat at the thought of Cheeks planned birthday party. “I think he might be busy on his birthday,” Kris lied causing Cheeks to spin around and look at him. “I... I think he might.”

“And that's where you come in,” Cheeks said pulling out a black shirt from Adam's closet. “The dress sense has slipped since I dated him,” he sighed throwing the shirt on the floor.

“What do you want me to do?” Kris asked from the bed.

“You make sure he's free the night of his birthday and leave the rest to me,” Cheeks said throwing another shirt on the floor.

“What are you going to do?” Kris asked a little scared.

“Oh don't you worry about that pretty boy. It will be a night to remember.” Cheeks turned back to the closet. “Now you go and get the coffee started. I have my work cut out for me,” he sighed shaking his head at the closet.

…..................................

Adam walked through the door to his home to be met with darkness. Switching on the light he kicked his boots off hearing the low rumbling of music coming from the living room. “Baby?” Adam asked as he walked into the living room to find Kris sitting in his lazy boy chair holding a bottle of beer.

“I'm here.” Kris held up his hand the bottle swinging in the air.

“Why are you in the dark?” Adam asked as he turned on the small lamp at Kris's side. “Are you drunk?” Adam looked down at his boyfriend.

“Yep,” Kris answered taking another drink of beer.

“And can I ask why?” Adam asked taking the beer from Kris's hand.

“It's been a really long day,” Kris sighed. “A really long day.”

“Why what...”

“Oh my lord why the hell would you wear this, Kris?”

Adam pointed towards the door. “Is that Brad?”

“Yep.”

“Is he in our bedroom?”

“Yep. He's been here since this morning.” Kris looked up to his boyfriend. “It's been a long day Adam.”

“Are you sure you have enough plaid.” Came Cheeks voice. “Does the plaid have anything to do with the hill-billy town you're from?”

“That's it,” Kris said jumping up from his chair. “I'm going to kill him.”

“Hey, hey,” Adam said grabbing Kris by the waist as he tried to pass. “Don't let him get to you,” he whispered into Kris's ear before leaving a kiss on the side of his head.

“All day Adam. He's been here all day,” Kris sighed resting his head on Adam's chest. “Just let me hit him a little.”

“Kris.”

“And the things Adam has been buying. Is he trying to be a drag queen? A really bad drag queen.”

“Hit him hard baby,” Adam said pushing Kris towards the bedroom.

 

End of Flashback

 

“But she's not even at school.” Kris tried to argue as he sat with Sophia on the floor of their living room.

“What's that got to do with anything?” Adam asked as he looked through Sophia's clothes for the right outfit.

“Well bring your kid to work day usually only happens when your kid's at school. Not when she's two months old.”

“So girlfriend is starting early,” Adam said pulling on the tiniest t-shirt Kris had ever seen. “What do you think of this?” Adam turned the t-shirt round causing Kris to wince.

“You seriously got our baby girl a Cheeks t-shirt?” Kris looked at the small pink t-shirt with Cheek's face on it. “Really Adam?”

Adam nodded his head smiling. “She's showing him support. His new albums out next week.”

“Uh huh.”

“What?”

“Nothing,” Kris shrugged his shoulders. “It's just. Well last week I played her a track off of his album and to be honest. Well she really wasn't that impressed,” Kris shrugged his shoulders again.

“That's funny because I played her a track too and she was up on her feet and jamming along,” Adam said pulling out a tiny pair of jeans to match the t-shirt.

“Adam please. Don't make her wear it,” Kris pleaded. “Please.”

“Oh for the love of god. You know if it was up to you she would be in all in ones with teddy bears on them until she's twenty,” Adam said with his hands on his hips. “Girlfriend needs to make a statement.”

“Okay first off,” Kris said standing up trying his best to make himself look taller than he was next to Adam. “She's a baby. All in ones with teddy bears on them is what she should be wearing, and second. “Kris said causing Adam to pull a face. “Second she's your daughter not your girlfriend. God,” Kris let out an annoyed breath. “Do you have to be so gay all the time?”

It only took Adam a split second to push past Kris and scoop up Sophia in his arms before turning round to look at his husband. “Fuck you,” he snapped storming out the room.

“No Adam I didn't...” Kris's body jumped at the sound of the front door being slammed shut. “Well that was fucking stupid,” he sighed to himself.

 

…...............................................................................

 

“How does that foot taste?” Kris lifted his head from the sofa to find Cheeks looking down at him.

“He called you?” Kris asked sitting up.

“And he called you some pretty bad names too,” Cheeks smiled. “I think I heard the words horrible little troll being spat down the phone at me.”

“Wonderful,” Kris rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. “And you're here because?”

“That time of year again Krissy baby.”

“Don't call me Krissy.”

“Time to arrange our boys birthday again Krissy baby.”

“Don't call me Krissy,” Kris mumbled into his hands.

“But we have problem Krissy.”

“I swear to fucking god,” Kris snapped jumping up from the sofa and grabbing Cheeks by his glitter jacket. “My name is not Krissy.”

Cheeks gently unclenched Kris's fingers from his jacket as he smiled at him warmly. “Just because you pissed off our boy doesn't mean...”

Kris gripped Cheeks again causing him to stop talking. “And he's not your boy. He's mine.”

Cheeks held his hands up in defeat. “Okay I get that honey. I missed my chance.”

Kris let go of Cheeks slowly as he saw a hint of sadness flash through his eyes. Kris understood it completely, it was the same look he had himself all those months through Idol when he thought he had no chance with Adam. “So what's the birthday theme?” Kris asked as he gave Cheeks a warm smile.

“Well that's our problem,” Cheeks said getting back into party mode. “I have called every gay club I can think of and none of them will let us bring Sophia and I knew Adam wouldn't want to celebrate his birthday without the diva. I'm telling you, you would think girlfriend would be a VIP in every club around with who her Papa is.”

“You wanted to take our baby to a night club?” Kris asked in shock.

“A gay club,” Cheeks corrected. “You know she would be safe with all her fabulous Aunts around.”

Kris bit his tongue. There was no need pissing off another gay guy today, one was enough. “So we got a fix for the club problem.”

Cheeks spun around on his toes in the campiest way Kris had ever seen. “Here.”

“Here?”

“Here,” Cheeks smiled spinning around again.

“Like here as in our home?” Kris asked.

“Exactly,” Cheeks smiled. “I've got a whole crazy idea. Leave it to me. Your job is to...”

“Keep Adam out the way,” Kris said rolling his eyes. “I remember the drill. But seriously, how much of a surprise is it going to be? We do this every year.”

Cheeks shook his head like he was annoyed. “That party isn't a surprise. The theme is the surprise,” Cheeks explained. “Although nothing will ever beat 2006 birthday theme,” Cheeks smiled dreamily at the memory.

“Why, what was the theme?”

“Naughty naked,” Cheeks said causing Kris's face to fall.

“Everyone was naked?”

“Not everyone,” Cheeks answered annoyed. “God you'd think raising a kid like Adam would make Leila a lot more cooler than she actually is.”

 

…..................................................................

 

Adam tip toed through the front door with Sophia cradled to his chest as he tried his best not to make any noise. He knew disappearing all day and not answering his phone to Kris was a selfish thing to do, but he honestly didn't want to face talking to him and risk a screaming match with Sophia in the house. They rarely fought but when they did all hell broke loose.

 

Flashback

 

Kris was sitting at the kitchen table when Adam arrived home after a full day of radio interviews. Adam knew by the one word texts Kris had been answering with all day meant that Kris had been listening.

“I got take out.” Adam waved the take out in the air. “Italian.” Kris didn't answer, he just keep looking in front of him his hands clenched in fists on the kitchen table. “Meatballs,” Adam said placing a plate in front of Kris. “And I got a movie. Thought we would watch a movie afterwards,” Adam babbled as he dished out the food. Kris ignored every movement keeping his eyes forward. “How was your day? My day was a bitch, question after question.”

“Oh will you shut the fuck up,” Kris finally snapped causing Adam to drop his fork with a clatter.

“So I take it you listened to the interviews,” Adam asked sitting down at the table. “Baby I never...”

Kris swept his arm over the kitchen table in one quick movement knocking everything off, it all landing smashed on the kitchen floor. Standing up Kris stepped over the broken plates causing them to crack under his feet. “If you ever talk about our sex life to the press again I will be gone.” Kris moved to walk out the door causing Adam to jump to his feet.

“Hey,” he shouted as Kris walked towards the front door. “Hey where are you going?”

“Out,” Kris barked back as he walked down the drive way towards his car.

“Kristopher stop,” Adam shouted. “Don't fucking walk away from me. You can't threaten me and walk away.”

Kris stormed back to Adam poking his finger into his chest. “And you can't tell a radio station what we do in the privacy of our own bed.” Kris turned to leave again causing Adam to grab his arm.

“We don't storm off. After the whole thing at thanks giving we don't storm off,” Adam pleaded.

Kris thought back to thanks giving, the whole AMA'S  disaster. “Fine,” he snapped pulling his arm away from Adam. “Just don't fucking talk to me.” Kris stormed towards the bedroom leaving Adam to head towards the kitchen for the clean up.

End of Flashback

Adam sneaked up the stairs Sophia asleep in his arm. He had stormed out, years of not leaving mad and he had finally done it and he had taken Sophia with him. Now getting home at eleven at night after being gone twelve hours Adam knew he was the one in the wrong.

As he entered Sophia's room his heart ached as he looked down to find Kris spread out on the floor, Sophia's favourite stuffed animal in his arms. Adam placed Sophia in her crib before kneeling down to shake his husband awake.

“Kris?” Kristopher?” He whispered shaking him gently. “Baby wake up.”

Kris rolled onto his back rubbing the sleep from his eyes. When he saw Adam leaning over him he scrambled to his feet to look over the crib at Sophia. “She's okay,” he sighed.

“Kris I'm...” Kris turned around causing Adam to freeze.

“I'm tired Adam.” Kris brushed past Adam not waiting for an answer back.

 

…..................................................................

 

Adam took his time with an extra-long shower while getting ready for bed hoping that Kris would be asleep by the time he was done. He wasn't disappointed when he sneaked into the bedroom to find it in darkness and Kris curled under the covers. Crawling in beside him Adam lay on his back looking at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. There were a few moments of complete silence before Kris rolled over to look at Adam.

“I was scared,” Kris admitted quietly into the darkness. “When you didn't come home and you didn't answer your phone I got scared. I kept... I kept having visions of you and Sophia being in a crash. Of the car crashing and you and Sophia getting hurt.”

Adam clenched his eyes shut tight at hearing his husband begin to cry. “Baby,”

“I couldn't find you,” Kris sobbed.

“Baby,” Adam said hating himself even more now. “Come here.”

Kris scrambled into Adam's arms burying his head into his husband’s neck. “I'm so sorry. I said what I said earlier,” Kris whispered between sobs. “I shouldn't have. I don't deserve you.”

“Shh.” Adam pulled Kris closer kissing the top of his head. “I shouldn't have left. I shouldn't have taken Sophia with me.”

“I'm just glad you came back,” Kris said lifting his head to look at Adam. “I thought you might not come back.”

“Hey,” Adam said placing both his hands on Kris's face. “I'll always come back. We don't leave each other.”

“Kris placed his hands over Adam's gripping his fingers. “Never?”

“Never,” Adam promised as he kissed Kris's lips. He pulled him into his arms again. “You should know that after all these years,” Kris nodded burying his head back in Adam's neck. “Go to sleep baby,” Adam urged.

“I'm sorry,” Kris mumbled.

“I'm sorry too,” Adam said quietly giving Kris a tight squeeze. 

  


  


  


  



	29. Chapter 29

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000yxts/)

Thanks to Kradamgasm for making this banner 

Chapter 29

 

Flashback

Adam wasn't happy, nothing was right about any of the day’s events. He fixed his oversized belt to his jeans as he watched Kris out of the corner of his eye as he tied up his shoe laces. He wasn't happy about any of the day’s events either but they couldn't do anything about it, they were forced to put on happy faces and deal with it.

“I'll try to stay out you guys way,” Adam whispered as he watched Danny climbed off of the bus.

“No you won't,” Kris said standing up to fix his jeans on his hips. “Katy said she'll hang with Meg.”

“Katy's your wife.”

“Almost ex-wife.” Kris came up to wrap his arms around Adam's waist.

“No one knows about the divorce though,” Adam sighed. “To the world Katy is your wife and has every right to be by your side. I just wish the damn press didn't have to be there too.”

“Idol's visit Graceland. Apparently that's news,” Kris smiled pressing his lips against Adam's chest. “Just a few hours and it'll be over.”

…............................................

Graceland wasn't as bad as Adam thought it would be and he actually began having fun. He kept beside Lil as they took the tour around Graceland with the press following behind.

“He never talks about her.” Lil had pulled Adam to the side as they walked around the entrance at Graceland.

“Who?”

“Kris. He never talks about Katy at all.” Adam turned to see Kris and Katy walking side by side talking. “You think?”

“It's weird,” Lil said looking up at Adam. “They're more like brother and sister than man and wife. I'm telling you they aren't going to last.” Adam shrugged his shoulders. He wanted to tell Lil everything but he knew he couldn't. “I mean you and him act more like a couple than they do.”

Adam looked over at Kris and Katy sighing. “Just as long as he's happy. That's all that matters.”

…............................................

Adam stood looking out the window of one of Graceland’s many bedroom. He had sneaked away for a few minutes in hopes to escape the press, because they were driving him crazy. He stood watching another tour group arrive when he felt a small hand pat his back.

“Adam?”

He turned hearing Katy's small voice behind him. “Hey.” He looked around for Kris but saw she was alone. It was the first time they had spoken since everything, and Adam didn't know what to say.

“It's a beautiful home,” Katy said breaking the silence.

“It's big,” Adam said stuffing his hands in his pockets. He watched as Katy walked around the room taking everything in.

“Kristopher's in love with the music room. He and Matt went back to take another look.”

“Boy's and their toys,” Adam said watching Katy's every move, just waiting for her mood to change.

“So you're enjoying the tour?” Katy asked turning to look at Adam.

“It's good. It's long though.”

“But worth it,” Katy asked with a small smile.

“Completely.”

“I love your belt,” Katy said coming towards Adam to get a better look. “Is it from LA?”

“New York. A friend designs them.” Adam answered confused.

“Kris says you know all the best shops in LA,” Katy said looking up at Adam. “And that if I asked you would take me shopping when I get to LA.”

“You're moving to LA?” With Kris Adam wanted to add but stopped himself.

“I want to try the acting thing,” Katy shrugged. “And Kris said he'd help me find a place, and maybe you could help me with auditions, I mean if you wanted to.”

“I do.” Adam let out a nervous laugh. “I'd love to help you.”

“Good.” Katy let out a giggle. “Well I better go find Meg. She said she want to take a walk around the pond with Lil. It was really good seeing you again Adam.”

“You too.”

Katy reached up to hug Adam wrapping her arms around his neck. “Kris comes from a very warm loving family,” Katy whispered into Adam's ear. “They say I love you every day to each other. If Kris doesn't hear it from you, he starts thinking you don't feel it any more. Make sure he knows you feel it every day, even if you think you’re being corny and treating him like a baby. He loves it.” Katy pulled away smiling at Adam. “I'll call you about that shopping trip.” Adam nodded his head as he watched Katy walk away.

….........................................

Adam found Kris and Matt standing next to a large piano as one of the tour guides told them off for touching it.

“Can't leave you two alone for a minute,” Adam smiled as he stood beside Kris.

“He suggested it,” Kris pouted as Matt and the tour guide walked away.

Adam stood smiling as he looked down at his boyfriend. A rush of love went through his body and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop it. Reaching down he pressed his lips to Kris's forehead. “I love you,” he sighed, his lips still pressed against his head. “So fucking much.”

“Kris wrapped himself around Adam sighing. “You have no idea how much I needed to hear that right now.”

Adam smiled into Kris's hair as he nodded his head. “I know baby.”

End of Flashback

 

Flashback

The bus pulled to a stop outside yet another venue for the night causing Adam to sigh heavily into his pillow. He loved touring, loved performing to screaming fans every night, but after eight weeks of it things were beginning to get a little boring. Sharing a bus with seven other men, six straight and another who didn't want to be labelled was getting to Adam. He was set in his ways after years of living alone spending his time with other gay men just like him had given Adam a very sheltered view on the world. It sometimes shocked him that the other Idol men didn't share his views. He thought back on the night before’s game of truth or dare as he shook his head, he learnt a great lesson. Never play a game of truth or dare with a bunch of straight men if you didn't want to spend the night getting funny looks.

“Isn't it a little third grade?” Adam complained climbing out his bunk to follow Kris towards the front of the bus.

“At least your stories will be worth telling,” Kris moaned shuffling his feet. “The rest of us are going to look like losers next to you.”

“Please,” Adam rolled his eyes. “My friends in middle school were all Mormons. My life wasn't that exciting.”

“At least your Mama didn't cut your sandwiches into dinosaur shapes until you were sixteen,” Kris complained sitting himself down in the empty sitting area to wait for everyone else to arrive. “I was such a loser back then.”

“I bet I would have had a crush on you back then,” Adam smiled sitting down next to Kris.

“You wouldn't have noticed me,” Kris said looking down at his hands. “I was so small and sick all the time. I was weak.”

Adam leaned in kissing the side of Kris's head causing Kris to look around for any prying eyes. That was another reason Adam hated the bus so much, he could not be openly affectionate with Kris, without the others finding out. “I like you small,” Adam whispered kissing the side of his head again. “Anyway you know I would have been crushing on you in high school. It would you not noticing me. Bad skin red hair and 250lbs,” Adam sighed shaking his head. “Actually you would have noticed me. You just wouldn't have cared.”

Kris opened his mouth to answer but stopped at hearing Danny approach. “Ready for embarrassment,” Danny asked smiling. Kris only nodded his eyes focused on Adam as the older men looked down at his hands with a worried look on his face.

…....................................................

“Alright Adam truth or dare,” Danny quizzed in his natural annoying way.

“Truth,” Adam said sending Kris a wink.

Kris tried not to blush as he watched Adam wiggle around on the floor at his feet as he waited for Danny. “Okay got it.” Danny sent Adam a look that Kris knew Danny was trying to be smart ass. “How far have you gone with a woman?”

Adam gave the room a small smile before sticking out his tongue and wiggling it around. “Just a little oral.”

“You went down on a girl?” Matt asked in shock. “Like properly?”

“I was pretty drunk but yeah I made her come.”

The bus fell into a stunned silence as everyone stole quick glances at Adam. “So,” Adam mused. “Who's next?”

“Me,” Kris blurted out as he tried to stop the awkwardness that had filled the bus.

“Okay,” Danny said still looking at Adam. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Kris answered causing everyone to whistle and laugh.

“Oh I've got one,” Anoop said getting all excited. “Kris I dare you to kiss.” Kris's eyes shot to Adam. “Matt,” Anoop finished earning a round of cheers from everyone but Adam. He sat on the floor by Kris's feet picking at Kris's shoes pretending he didn't hear a word any of them were saying.

“That's a little too far,” Danny said. “I mean that...”

“Part of the game,” Anoop interrupted. “It's either doing the dare of stripping off naked and running to the girl’s bus. That's the truth or dare rules.”

“Okay that's just gay,” Danny said turning to Adam quickly. “I mean no offence bro.”

“It does sound pretty gay,” Adam said smiling softly.

“Let's get this over with Idol boy,” Matt said standing up and walking towards Kris. “No hands,” he said pointing at Kris.

Kris looked down at Adam but Adam looked away quickly. “Fine,” Kris sighed standing up so he was in front of Matt.

“Alright ten seconds guys. And I want tongue,” Anoop announced clapping his hands with excitement.

Kris had kissed a number of three people in his whole life. The girl at summer camp when he was thirteen who cornered him at the end of summer disco. Katy who he had been with for seven years, and Adam. Who he had just started kissing but already knew he wouldn't be getting bored of it. Now as he stood on the Idol bus with Matt's tongue almost choking him and the other Idols laughing as the counted to ten out loud. He wished he would have took the forfeit and began running around naked. He knew it had to have been less embarrassing than this. The moment he heard Anoop shout ten he pushed away from Matt wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Yeah that was pretty gay,” Matt said laughing nervously.

Kris scrambled to his seat noticing Adam was still looking down at the floor. Nudging him with his knee Kris gave Adam a little look like he wanted him to know he hadn't enjoyed what had just happened. Adam gave Kris a small smile as he pressed his cheek on the outside of his thigh for a split second before turning back to the other Idols.

….............................

Kris shook his head laughing as he and the other Idols learned that Michael had never watched a porn movie. He wasn't laughing at that, it was Adam's reaction when Michael made his little confession that had Kris almost crying with laughing so hard.

“But seriously, I have movies on my lap top I can show you,” Adam said patting Michael on the knee. “I know they're full of dudes but you'll get the idea.

“You brought dirty movies with you?” Danny asked horrified.

“You didn't?” Adam asked just as horrified causing Kris to laugh harder.

“But that means you...” Michael paused unsure if he could continue.

“Jerk off?” Adam finished.

“On the bus?” Danny asked.

“You don't?” Adam looked like he was going to cry. “None of you do?” He looked around the group at their scared looks.

Kris had stopped seeing the funny side of it all as Adam's eyes landed on him. “I get pretty tired after the show,” he blurted out sending Adam a please don't look.

“Whatever,” Adam said rolling his eyes at them all. “But trust me, if I didn't. I would be such a bitch, so be happy I do it.”

Another silence fell around the bus as everyone but Adam sat blushing. “Truth or dare Adam?” Kris blurted out again earning a dirty look from Danny and Michael. It was clear they couldn't really handle any more of Adam's confessions.

“Well if you can all handle it. Truth,” Adam said turning to Kris. “Make it a good one.”

Kris pressed his lips together as he thought of a question he wanted to know the answer too. He did have a question that had been on his mind for weeks now but he had been too afraid of Adam's reaction to bring it up. He figured truth or dare would be perfect for it. “Do you believe that you can commit to one person, and just… well just be exclusive with that one guy?” Kris looked directly at Adam.

“I'm sorry I didn't know we were taking the Cosmo quiz,” Matt laughed.

Adam ignored him completely as he kept his attention on Kris. “Well I believe that if you're with someone that is special to you, then it would be exclusive,” Adam said. “There wouldn't be anyone else. I wouldn't need anyone else.” Adam carefully out of sight wrapped his fingers around Kris's ankle giving it a tight squeeze.

“Well that's good. That's nice for the guy you date,” Kris stuttered as his face turned bright red.

“Well if you girls are finished with your heart to heart maybe we could get back to the game, “Anoop said causing Kris's cheeks to go even more red.

“Alright brainy boy. Truth or dare,” Adam laughed.

…..............................................................

After another few rounds of truth of dare and Adam decided he's had enough and slipped away to take a shower. Kris had stayed long enough to listen to the playful banter but soon got bored of the discussion whether Adam was masturbating in the shower or not, and headed back to his bunk to check his emails.

Adam got out the shower a little while later ignoring the funny looks to go find Kris. He could see his feet poking out the bottom bunk and decided to sneak up on him.

“Jesus,” Kris cried as he slammed his lap top closed. “I thought you were in the shower.”

“I was,” Adam said looking down at Kris confused. “Now I'm out. What were you looking at?” he asked pointing at the lap top.

“Nothing,” Kris said sliding over to allow Adam to slide in to sit by his side. “Just playing games.”

“What game?”

“Card game.,” Kris answered quickly.

“Were you looking at porn? Cause you're acting like you were looking at porn,” Adam said looking down at the lap top on Kris's knee.

“No,” Kris snapped. “I don't even have porn.” Adam pulled a face. “Fine I have porn but that wasn't what I was looking at.”

“So what was it? A cute guy?” Kris cheeks flushed causing Adam to smile. “I'll take that as a yes. Hey it's okay if you look at other guys. I would be stupid to think I'm the only guy in the world you find attractive.”

Kris shook his head. “You are really stupid.”

“What?”

Kris opened his lap top back up turning the screen for Adam to see. “I called Leila while you were in the shower,” Kris said biting his lip as he watched Adam stare at the screen. “What you said earlier about me not being interested in you. So I asked...”

“My Mom for a high school picture of me?” Adam interrupted.

Kris followed Adam's eye line to the black and white photo. “I realized I hadn't see you with your natural hair color,” Kris explained.

“And now you see my point of what a loser I was,” Adam sighed pointing to the screen. “God I was fat.”

“Hey,” Kris said pulling the lap top back towards himself. “We both must be talking about a different person because that guys pretty cute.”

Adam sighed as he studied the picture of himself taken just before he turned eighteen. “I really was a loser Kris.”

“I would have noticed this face,” Kris answered defiantly Kris clicked a few buttons on his lap top before turning it back to face Adam. “I wasn't the coolest person either.”

Adam looked down at the lap top to find a picture of Kris as a teenager sitting beside his own high school picture. “You were cute,” Adam smiled. “I would have had a crush.”

“My Mama cut my hair in our kitchen. She bought my clothes until I was twenty-two,” Kris shook his head. “God look at me.”

“I'm looking,” Adam smiled. “You're totally not in my league.”

“I would have noticed you and I would have had a crush on you,” Kris said with a firm tone as he looked at the pictures in front of him.

“I guess it's a nice dream to have,” Adam smiled sadly.

“You're impossible,” Kris sighed. “Do you want to know why I would have fallen for you back in high school?” Adam nodded. “Because look at your eyes in that picture. They haven't changed. And it was your eyes that I first got attracted to.,” Kris smiled softly. “That morning I caught you in the bathroom without makeup on. Those are the same eyes I saw.” Kris stopped talking as he ran a finger over Adam's cheek bone. “I would totally have written your name all over my homework books.”

Adam let out a laugh. “I would have liked that,” he smiled.

“And we look good together,” Kris mused looking at the pictures in front of him.

“Yeah,” Adam smiled leaning his head on Kris's shoulder as he looked at the screen.

End of Flashback


	30. Chapter 30

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000yxts/)

Thanks to Kradamgasm for making this banner 

  


Chapter 30

 

Kris wandered around the silent house wondering what the hell he was going to do with himself now. He had just put down Sophia for the night, and with Adam in New York for meetings he was completely alone, and he hated every moment of it. He had never liked being alone, even as a child he had followed his Mama around the kitchen before dinner, instead of sitting in his room alone. With Adam out of the state he would usually hang out with Cheeks and Cassidy, but with Sophia being so little he had chosen to stay at home with her, and not get Leila to babysit. He had regretted that decision when he saw Sophia's little mouth stretch into a yawn, and he knew he would have to put her to bed. For an hour he had tried his best to keep her awake with storytelling and dancing around the living room to Adam's first album, but as Sophia snuggled her head into his chest he knew he was fighting a losing battle.

He finished his wander around the house at the bedroom door he shared with Adam. He sighed knowing he would have to sleep in the oversized bed alone. Slipping his t-shirt over his head he threw it on the floor in the corner just because he could, he didn't have his husband there to bitch at him and explain the rules of being nice to fashion. Kris threw himself on top of the bed with his hands behind his head as he looked towards Adam's side of the bed sighing. He really hated being on his own. He hated it so much he was laying pouting as he looked at the empty pillow beside him. The shrieking of his cell phone on the bedside table pulled him out of his sulking.

“Hello?” He asked pulling a face at the unknown number.

“Kristopher?” Came a posh British accent.

“Yes. Speaking.” Kris sat up on the bed resting his back against the pillow.

“Kristopher Allen?” The voice sounded so familiar but couldn't place it.

“Yeah that's right. Can I help you?”

“I'm sure you can,” answered the stranger.

“Okay,” Kris laughed nervously. “How can I help you?”

“Are you hard Kris?” Kris slammed the cell shut his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He let out a nervous breath as he looked at his cell in disbelief. The phone rang again in his hand made him jump. Looking at the screen he saw the unknown number flashing up again.

“Hello?” Kris asked in a low whisper.

“You hung up on me.” Came the stranger’s voice.

“Listen dude I don't know who you are but...”

“Are you hard Kris?” Kris went to push the end button. “Don't hang up Kristopher. I'll only call back again.”

“Listen dude I'm married.”

“Yeah, yeah I know.” The stranger laughed. “The good looking tall guy.”

An uneasy feeling washed over Kris as he listened to the voice on the other end of the phone. “What is it you want?”

“I want an answer to my question. Are you hard Kris?”

“No,” Kris answered annoyed. “Now I'm hanging up.”

“I'll just call back.” The stranger answered.

“Who the fuck are you?” Kris snapped.

“I'm hard Kristopher. I'm laying here hard as a rock thinking of you.” Kris could hear the sound of a zip being opened.

“And what is that any of my business?” Kris asked even if he didn't really want to hear the answer.

“I'm hard because of you. Thinking of your hot little mouth wrapped around my cock has got me so fucking horny.” Kris raised an eyebrow hearing the stranger moan into the phone.

“My husband wouldn't really like you talking about me like that.” Kris closed his eyes willing himself not to get turned on at the strangers low moans.

“Do you suck your husband’s cock? I bet you do. I bet you get so fucking hard when you do it. Are you hard now Kris?” Kris looked down at his pyjama bottoms at the outline of his hardening cock.

“No.”

“Liar,” the stranger laughed.

Kris froze hearing the strangers deep laugh, it was just so familiar. “Okay.” Kris said slowly. “That was a lie, I am hard.” Kris shuffled down the bed till his head was on the pillow.

“What got you hard?” The stranger asked letting out a sigh.

“Hearing your zip being pulled down,” Kris answered truthfully.

“Touch yourself Kris. Touch your cock for me,” The stranger pleaded.

Kris let his hand slip into his pyjama bottoms letting out a sigh as he gripped his cock. “Say something,” Kris begged.

“I'm between your legs Kris my mouth sucking on your cock. My tongue tracing the veins.” The stranger voice let out a gasp. “Fuck Kris I wish I was there with you.”

“Me too,” Kris panted fisting himself.

“Come for me.” The stranger pleaded. “Please Kris I'm so close.”

Kris shuffled out of his pyjama bottoms hissing as the cold air hit him. “Say something else. Please I'm so close.”

“Come for me. I want you to come all over your stomach so I can lick it all up.” The stranger let out a shuddered breath.

“Fuck,” Kris hissed as he released himself over his chest.

Kris tried to catch his breath as he listened to the stranger do the same. “That… that was fucking hot.” Came the British accent.

“My husband will be pissed when he finds out about this,” Kris confessed quietly into the phone.

“Your husbands a lucky man.” The stranger sighed.

Sophia's soft cry pulled Kris attention away from the phone. “My daughter,” Kris said.

“You better go.”

“Yeah,” Kris sighed.

“Goodbye Kristopher.” The stranger whispered. “I had fun with you.”

“Me too,” Kris confessed quietly. “Night Adam.”

Adam let out a giggle. Night baby. Give Sophia a kiss for me.”

 

Flashback

 

Kris threw his bag on top of the huge hotel bed sighing as he tried to rub the soreness from his tired eyes. A three hour flight with a screaming kid beside him followed by a round of interviews and Kris was finally allowed back to the hotel for the night. He looked through the bedroom door to the shower but knew he didn't have the energy for that tonight. Pushing his jeans to the floor he stepped out of them throwing his t-shirt across the room as he crawled on top of the bed sighing happily as his body relaxed instantly. He rolled over onto his side finding the other side of the bed empty. “Adam,” he sighed into the dark while he sat up to search through his cell for his phone.

“Hey,” came Adam's happy voice from the other end of the phone.

“Why are you not in bed with me?” Kris pouted. “The bed is so empty.”

“Yeah,” Adam sighed. “I was just laying here thinking the same thing. You should be in my arms.”

“So you're in bed?” Kris quizzed rolling onto his back. “I thought you would be out with Cheeks.”

“I wasn't in the mood,” Adam sighed. “Anyway my birthdays coming up in a few days, I should really rest for whatever he's got planned.”

“What makes you think he's planning anything?” Kris tried to sound cool. “I've not heard anything about plans.”

Adam let out a laugh. “Nice acting there baby. Anyway how was your day?”

“Well it started off really good. I woke up in this really hot guy’s bed.”

“Oh yeah?” Adam asked.

“Yeah. Really hot but I had to leave,” Kris sighed dramatically.

“I hope he gave you a good send off,” Adam said through the phone. “Did he say goodbye properly Kris?”

“Oh yeah,” Kris laughed. “Still recovering from it.”

“Really?” Adam laughed. “This guy must be something special.”

“Very special.,” Kris agreed. A silence fell upon them as Kris listened to his boyfriend’s breathing on the other end of the phone. “I miss you,” Kris sighed. “It's so pathetic.”

“Not pathetic,” Adam said. “I miss you too. But then I always miss you when you're away.”

“We're two grown men. This isn't normal,” Kris explained. “I only left you this morning.”

“The price you pay for being in love baby,” Adam said softly into the phone. “But I wouldn't change it. When we stop missing each other we should worry.”

“Like that's going to happen. But how can we make it easier?” Kris asked. “I mean we've got tours coming up soon.”

“Well,” Adam sighed. “We just have to make sure that we keep in contact with each other every day. Maybe get some good web cams so we can see each other every day,” Adam mused. “And I guess phone sex will cute the horniness.” An instant silence filled Kris's head. He could have sworn he heard the words phone sex coming from his boyfriend’s lips. “Baby?” Adam asked. “Baby you still there?”

“Yeah.”

“Did I just freak you out?”

“Honest answer?” Kris stuttered.

“Always.”

“I think my head just exploded,” Kris admitted causing Adam to let out a laugh.

“ Sorry… sorry baby, I didn't mean to laugh.” Adam composed himself enough to continue. “Probably shouldn't have blurted that out like that.”

“I've just never. Well I've never. It's just that.....”

“Baby,” Adam smiled. “Relax.”

“I wouldn't even know how to start,” Kris confessed.

“You just talk. I mean I would tell you what I'm doing and what I would want you to do to me,” Adam explained. “And you would do the same.”

“Right,” Kris said unsure. “Well I'm lying on the hotel bed.”

“Uh huh.”

“I've got on my blue boxers and a pair of your white sport socks.”

“Uh huh,” Adam smiled into the phone.

“And I'm touching my...well my hand is on my...cock,” Kris stuttered out.

“How does it feel?” Adam quizzed slipping his own hand into his pants.

“Feels sort of weird,” Kris admitted honestly.

“Why?”

“I've got my hand wrapped around my cock and you know about it,” Kris explained. 

“I had my lips wrapped around it this morning and I knew about it,” Adam said trying not to laugh.

“It just feels different,” Kris sighed. “But just let me get used to it, okay I'm stroking myself slowly.”

Adam pulled his hand out of his pants, the elastic snapping his hip. “Baby get your hands out your boxers.”

Kris did what Adam asked. “Okay.”

“Now get under the covers get comfy and tell me about your interviews,” Adam ordered.

“I love you,” Kris said quietly. “I love how you just know.”

Adam smiled into the phone. “I love you too. Now tell me about your day.”

End of Flashback


	31. Chapter 31

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0000yxts/)

Thanks to Kradamgasm for making this banner 

  


Chapter 31

Kris stood at the bar between Matt and Danny on a rare night out without his husband. He had chosen to stay at home with Sophia instead, not really wanting to leave her alone for the first time.

"Now this is what it's all about," Danny said taking a drink from his beer bottle. "A night out with just us guys."

Kris took a gulp of his own beer choosing to ignore Danny's little dig at his husband. Kris had always found it weird that even though Danny liked Adam he still found it hard to class him one of the boys, choosing instead to put him with the girls in any kind of get together they all had. "Adam's sorry he couldn't make it but with Sophia being so little he didn't want to leave her for so long. She's still a little wary of strangers."

"Still can't believe you guys are dads," Matt smiled. "Like you have this little life to protect."

"And mould into a better person," Danny added. "Have you thought about that Kris? Have you thought about her religious duties?"

"Seriously Danny?" Matt asked. "We really having this conversation now."

"He needs to think about these things," Danny said turning to Kris. "Has she even been inside a church?"

Kris took a gulp of his beer as he wet his lips with his Tongue. "Honestly we haven't even thought about it." Kris admitted. "She's still only a baby."

"She should be christened by now Kris."

Kris nodded his head as he took another drink of beer. "It's something to think about."

"And don't let Adam sway you into not allowing god into her life." As if by magic Kris's phone began to ring. "Cant he give you one night off."

Kris ignored Danny's rant as he pulled out his cell. "Hey baby."

"Kris you need to get to the hospital now." Came Adam's frantic voice.

"Adam?"

"Sophia started burning up and fuck Kris just get here now," Kris snapped his cell shut as he stumbled over the stool he had been sitting on not hearing the calls from his friends as he ran from the bar.

.........................

Adam sat in the hospital waiting room picking at his nails as he waited. He hated waiting. He had spent too much fucking time waiting. Waiting for the doctor to hurry back with news like he'd promised, and the waiting for Kris to arrive after calling him over an hour ago. Looking around the room he sighed, nothing had changed since the last time he had sat in the room waiting. Waiting for his daughter to be born, waiting to see if his husband was going to live. He had spent to long waiting.

"Adam." Kris came running into the room and into Adam's arms. "Where is she? Where's Sophia?" Kris panted out. "What the fuck is going on Adam."

"I don't know, the doctors examining her now." Adam held onto Kris as tight as he could, too afraid to let go.

"What's wrong with her? When I left the house she was fine." Adam looked down at his husband as the tears formed in his eyes.

"I don't know what's wrong baby." Adam held his husband close. "I went to check on her and she was burning up. Her little cheeks were bright red. I just bundled her in the car and raced over here."

Kris nodded his head as he pulled Adam to sit down. "Good. Good you did the right thing getting her here."

Adam took a seat next to Kris. "If something happens to her..."

"Nothing’s going to happen to her," Kris said wrapping his arm around Adam's waist. "God wouldn't have given her to us just take her back again so soon."

Adam jerked his body away from Kris moving down one seat away from him. "Now is not the time to bring god into this."

"Now is the perfect time. Our daughter’s in hospital." Kris stood from the chair to look down at his husband. "I want you to pray with me." Adam look up shaking his head. "Adam," Kris sighed falling to his knees in front of Adam. "Please pray for our baby with me." Clasping his hands to pray Kris watched as Adam's determined look shattered.

"Okay. For Sophia." Adam lowered his head clasping his hands over Kris's.

“Lord. We thank you for the gift of our daughter Sophia who is love has filled our hearts. We now come to you with heavy hearts to ask you at our hour of need to watch over our baby and bring her back to us safe and healthy. Please let our baby girl be okay. We are asking you to fill our baby's heart with your love and protect her always. Amen.”

Adam let out a long breath as he let go of Kris's hands. "And that's going to work."

"We have to trust god to protect her now," Kris said as he sat back down on the plastic chair beside Adam.

"And I thought that was our job," Adam said quietly.

"God can do a better job than we can," Kris answered back causing Adam to look at him. Religion had never been a main factor in their marriage. Adam respected Kris's view on religion even if he didn't agree with it so when it came up Kris's reaction to some things would sometimes shock him.

"Mr Lambert?" Both Kris and Adam stood as the doctor entered the waiting room.

"How is she?" Kris asked getting to the doctor first.

"Can we see her?" Adam asked standing behind his husband.

"You can see her and you can take her home," The doctor smiled.

"She's okay?" Kris turned smiling up at Adam. "We can take her home."

  
"Yeah," Adam smiled giving Kris's shoulders a gentle squeeze. "But what was wrong with her."

"Nothing," The doctor said. "Mr Lambert did you wrap Sophia up before putting her to bed." The doctor asked looking down at his note book.

"I wrapped her up in her pink blanket," Adam answered.

"Anything else?" The doctor quizzed.

"I put another one over her," Adam answered. "And I put a little woolly hat on her."

Kris turned to look up at him. "A hat?"

“The one your Mama knitted. It was cold."

"Well that explains it," The doctor smiled. "Sophia was overheated. You had too many clothes on her."

Kris let out a laugh as he looked at his husband. "She was too warm. That's it?"

"That's it." The doctor said laughing along with Kris.

"But it was cold. I had a woolly jumper on too," Adam said trying to justify himself.

"Adam babies don't feel the cold like you and I. They're made of tough stuff," The doctor explained. "I'll go and see if she's ready for you take home."

Adam waited for the doctor to leave the room before he looked down at his smiling husband. "She was hot?"

"She was hot," Kris smiled letting out a long breath.

"I almost suffocated our baby," Adam said throwing himself down on the chair behind him.

Kris looked down at his husband confused. "You what?"

"God I suck at this." Adam cradled his head in his hands. "I suck at being a father."

"Do you?” Kris knelt down in front of him. “Because you wanted to keep your baby warm?” Kris ran his hands up Adam's thighs. “You really think you’re a bad Papa?”

 

“You wouldn't have made her to warm. You would have known not to put the woolly hat on her,”  Adam sighed into his hands.

 

“Baby,” Kris sighed leaning in to kiss the top of Adam's head before leaning his cheek on it. “You give me way too much credit.” Kris ran his hands through his husband’s hair tugging it to make him look up. “We're going to make mistakes but we're not going to fail. I promise you.”

 

“If I learn not to freak out every time I'm alone with her,” Adam said looking up with a small smile.

 

“Now we both know that you’re not the only one that freaks out in this marriage,” Kris smiled rubbing Adam's hair.

 

“True.” Adam smiled. “You're so much better at freaking out than I am.”

 

 

Flashback

 

 

Kris stepped into his and Adam's bedroom taking in the emptiness. “Baby?” Kris turned hearing a noise from the bathroom. “Adam?”

 

“Give me a minute. I'll be out in a minute,” Adam answered in a panic.

 

“What are you doing?” Kris asked attempting to open the bathroom door only to have Adam push it closed again. “Adam?”

 

“Give me a minute. I... just don't have any make up on,” Adam said from behind the closed door.

 

“And?” Kris asked with a laugh. “I've seen you without make up before.”

 

“Yeah but. Look can you just give me a minute.”

 

“No I'm coming in,” Kris said ignoring his boyfriend’s plea.

 

“No Kris. Don't.” Kris pushed open the bathroom door to find Adam hunched over the sink with his back to him.

 

“What's wrong?” Kris tugged on Adam's elbow to make him turn.

 

“Don't freak out okay?” Adam said turning around slowly.

 

Kris's face fell as he looked up at his boyfriend. “What the hell happened?”

 

“Don't freak out.”

 

“Don't freak out. Your face is covered in bruises.” Kris reached up to gently touch the angry mark under Adam's left eye. “Who did this to you?”

 

“Brad thought.”

 

“Cheeks,” Kris said through gritted teeth before storming out the bathroom.

 

“Kris. No,” Adam yelled after him. “Shit.”

 

…...............................................................................

 

Adam followed the loud sound of his angry boyfriend as he yelled down the phone at someone.

 

“...break your fucking hands.” Kris cursed into the phone as Adam walking into the kitchen. “I don't want to hear your excuses Cheeks. You lay even a finger on my boyfriend and I'll make sure you regret ever moving to LA.” Kris slammed the phone down as he looked over the kitchen towards Adam. “I'm forbidden you from seeing him again.”

 

“But…”

 

“I don't care what you have to say Adam.” Kris shook his head annoyance. “Why are you even trying to stand up from him? Look what he did to your fucking face.” Kris walked over till he was in front of Adam. Reaching up Kris ran a finger over Adam's jaw frowning at the red marks covering it.

 

“Brad didn't hit me Kris,” Adam said quietly as he put his hand over Kris's to bring it up to his lips.

 

“He didn't?” Kris asked causing Adam to shake his head. “You mean I just threatened your best friend for no reason?” Adam nodded trying his best not to laugh. “Fuck,” Kris said running a hand over his face. “So what happened?”

 

“Well like I was saying before you freaked out. Brad thought I should clear out my closet,” he said between my clothes and yours there was no room left in there.”

 

“Yea my five items must be taking up a lot of space,” Kris mumbled.

 

“Anyway. I was clearing out my closet and found my old pair of go go boots with the tall heel and......”

 

“You fell over,” Kris interrupted.

 

“And banged my face on the side of the door,” Adam sighed. “God I'm such an idiot.

Kris smiled softly as he looked up at Adam's face. “At least tell me you threw the boots away.”

 

“Throw away vintage go go boots?” Adam asked horrified.

 

“Adam” Kris groaned. “Look at your face don't be an idiot.”

 

“I'm hurt and you're calling me an idiot?” Adam asked pouting causing Kris to roll his eyes.

 

“Come on lets go see if we can get the swelling down.” Kris took Adam's hand leading him out the kitchen. “Then we can throw away the boots.”

 

“Kris,” Adam pouted trying to pull his hand out of Kris's grasp. “Vintage go go.”

 

“I don't care if they're David Bowie's vintage go go's.” Kris pulled Adam closer to him. “I happen to like your face how it is. I don't want you ruining it.” Kris reached up to kiss the corner of Adam's mouth. “Don't make me beg baby.”

 

“Fine,” Adam grumbled. “But if my boots are going so is your awful button up white shirt. I've seen my father wear the exact same one.”

 

Kris let out a laugh as he pulled Adam towards the bathroom. “That seems fair.”

 

End of Flashback

 

Kris lay Sophia down in her crib after coming back from the hospital. He watched her little body wiggle around to get comfortable making him smile. “She's amazing.” Kris sighed.

 

“Least she slept through most of it,” Adam sighed coming up behind Kris to rest his chin on his shoulder.

 

“I knew she would be okay,” Kris commented as he leaned back against his husbands body.

 

“Wish I had your positive thinking,” Adam said. “I can't help but think the worst.”

 

“I have faith,” Kris answered.

 

“Mm.” Adam wrapped his hands around Kris's waist.

 

“Adam?”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“I think I want Sophia to be christened soon,” Kris said quietly as Adam loosened his grip on his waist. “Did you hear me Adam?”

 

“I heard.”

 

“And?”

 

“And I think we should get some sleep,” Adam said letting go of Kris and walking away.

 

Kris whispered goodnight to Sophia before following his husband out the room and into their own. “We aren't even going to talk about it?”

 

Adam took of his t-shirt folding it onto the chair in the corner. “It's too late for the religion talk.”

 

“You know I want her to be christened,” Kris said as began to strip. “It's not like we haven't talked about it.”

 

“I guess,” Adam shrugged as he sat on his side of the bed to remove his rings.

 

“So what's the problem? Is it that you want her to be Jewish?” Kris asked climbing into bed.

 

“I guess I wanted her to make her own choice about religion,” Adam answered as he  climbed under the covers. “What if she wants to be a Mormon?”

 

“If that's what she wants when she's older then that's great but for now until she can pick we have to make her decisions for her.” Kris rolled onto Adam's side of the bed resting his head on Adam's chest.

 

“What if she starts reading things about homosexuality and starts believing it?” Adam asked quietly into Kris's hair.

 

“Reading what?”

 

“The Bible. People like us don't really come off well in it.”

 

Kris leaned his chin on Adam's chest to look up at him. “Is that what's worrying you? You think she's going to learn about all that?”

 

“Well yeah. That's what the Bibles all about,” Adam answered.

 

“Baby that's two lines in the Bible. There's so much more to it than that.” Kris ran his hand over Adam's bare chest stopping at his heart. “You shouldn't worry about what Sophia's going to think. To her you’re just going to be her Papa. Nothing else.”

 

“I just don't want her thinking there's something wrong with being gay,” Adam sighed. “And that's what will happen when she reads those two lines. They're important lines Kris. They've brought so much hatred into people’s hearts.”

 

“She's going to learn what we teach her,” Kris said stroking his hand over Adam's chest feeling his beating heart.  “And when she's older we will explain those lines to her and she will understand them just like I learnt to understand them.” Kris sat up to look into his husband’s eyes. “She's going to learn how to love before she learns anything else in this world. And you’re going to teach her just like you taught me.” Kris leaned in leaving a small kiss on Adam's lips.

 

“Okay,” Adam said pulling Kris back against his chest. “We'll get her christened.”

 

Kris leapt from Adam's arms and out the bed. “Thank you, thank you.”

 

“What are you doing?” Adam laughed as he watched Kris disappeared out the door.

 

“Got to call my Mama,” Kris called back.

 

“It's three in the morning.”

 

“And?” Kris said poking his head round the bedroom door. “Kim Allen needs time to prepare.”

 

“But it's…” Kris disappeared from the bedroom door again as he began talk to his Mama. “Oh forget it,” Adam said burying his head into Kris's pillow. 

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 32

 

Adam sat in the front pew of the church with Kris by his side and Sophia asleep in his arms. The preacher had been standing up front for an hour preaching, and while Adam tried his best he just couldn't pay attention. Instead of listening to what the preacher was saying Adam sat back and smiled to himself at his choice of godfather for his daughter. He wasn't getting his own way at all with the whole religion thing, so while Kris had picked Katy to be godmother Adam had taken it upon himself to pick the godfather. Kris had hinted at asking Danny but for Adam there really was only one choice.

“And now can I ask the god parents to bring Sophia up front please?” The preacher asked causing Adam's smile to brighten. “Before we begin I must ask you both to renounce the devil and all his evil ways.”

“Yes I renounce the devil,” Katy answered obediently.

All eyes then turned to the god father. “Well what's your definition of evil?” Brad asked earning dirty looks from Kris and his Mama.

….......................................................................

By the time Kris and Adam arrived back at Kris's parent’s house with Sophia the party was under way with most of the town now sitting in the Allen's living room.

“How did your Mama arrange this in a few days?” Adam quizzed as they walked through the front door.

“I have a funny feeling she's been planning this since we told her we wanted a baby,” Kris smiled. “Mama Allen knows how to plan a party.”

“And she knows how to keep Brad out of trouble,” Adam pointed out as Brad walked towards them with his arms full of coats.

“Apparently I'm being punished for my little outburst at the church,” Cheeks said rolling his eyes. “Your Mama has a weak vision of punishing. I was once tied to a bed post while a guy with a whip...”

“I will whip you in a minute if you don't get those coats put away.” Kim stood behind Cheeks with her arms folded. “Honestly you're pushing me over the edge today.”

“This one thinks she's my Mama,” Cheeks complained to Kris.

“Bradley,” Kim snapped.

“Okay, okay, I’m going.” Brad strut away with the coats in his arms causing Adam to laugh.

“And I don't know why you’re laughing mister. That man is now responsible for my grand baby if anything ever happens to you two,” Kim said before marching away.

“Your Mama and Brad have the same walk.” Adam mused as he watched his mother in law walk away.

“Well you're full of the jokes today,” Kris remarked as he removed Sophia from her car seat.

“Hey you were the one that wanted this day,” Adam said in a whisper. “If I had my way we would be in LA and not here surrounded by strangers.”

“You mean my friends?” Kris said through gritted teeth. “And you agreed to this. You just had to get your little dig with letting Cheeks be godfather. He isn't even religious.”

“You told me to pick someone I thought would make a good role model,” Adam said taking Sophia from Kris's arms.

“And Cheeks would be your first choice,” Kris asked. “You didn't think Danny would have been a better choice.”

“Danny?” Adam laughed. “That man will never be responsible for our daughter.”

“But you're happy for Cheeks to do it?” Kris asked.

“You know what I don't want to listen to this now. My daughter and I are going to mingle,” Adam drew Kris a dirty look before strutting off towards the kitchen.

…..................................................

Kris found himself standing in his parent’s backyard when Leila came to stand beside him. “You two really shouldn't be arguing like this today,” Leila said quietly.

Kris nodded his head sighing. “But I married the world’s most pig headed man. Arguing is unavoidable,” Kris said kicked at the dirty below his feet.

“Well Adam just told me the exact same thing,” Leila smiled. “My pig headed son knows he's being pig headed. But I think his big heart makes up for all that.”

“I just wish we could work these things out before the argument starts,” Kris said looking at Leila with a sad look on his face.

“Oh honey,” Leila laughed lightly. “You talk like all you do is fight. You guys have a pretty solid relationship. You're strong enough to have these little disagreements.” Leila reached up patting Kris's head.

“I know we're strong enough,” Kris said. “But I just hate when we do this. I don't want to be sitting out here alone while he's in there.”

“So go get him.” Leila gave Kris a gentle nudge. “Go make up and stop sulking.”

Kris nodded his head as he smiled at his mother in law. “Thanks Mom.”

“Just come and find me if he's still being pig headed.”

Kris wandered through his parent’s house smiling and saying hello when he recognised someone. He past his Mama and Cheeks in the kitchen as they both argued over what to put on the new batch of sandwiches. He had learnt a long time ago never to question the close friendship that had formed between Cheeks and his Mama. He climbed the stairs towards his old bedroom knowing that’s were Adam and Sophia would be. He found Adam laying on the bed, Adam holding Sophia in one arm and a small green ninja turtle on the other. Adam spoke in soft tones and he told their daughter the story behind the small stuffed animal. Kris stood out of sight as he listened to the story being told.

Flashback

Adam wasn't really understanding anything Kris was saying so he kept nodding his head and hoping Kris didn't ask any questions at the end of it.

“I mean sure it's not really that big a deal but it's like she's making sure I never can go home again. It's like she's throwing away my childhood. Like she doesn't need it around anymore. You know what I mean?” Kris looked up from the floor as he pouted.

“Totally.”

“You haven't listened to a word I've said all night,” Kris said pouting even more.

“I've been listening,” Adam promised as he sat down on the floor beside his boyfriend. “I just didn't understand a word of it.”

“My Mama's just sent all my childhood belongings to your home,” Kris said picking up a very small t-shirt from the box in front of him. “Like she's saying I'm not welcome in her home anymore and my dad's turning my old bedroom into a guest room as we speak.”

“For when we visit,” Adam pointed out as he looked at the letter Kim had put in the box. “They didn't want us staying at a hotel when we visit so they're putting in a bigger bed.”

“And that's sweet but I feel like she's threw me out of my childhood home.”

Adam picked up a photo from the box smiling at the baby picture of Kris. “I think your Mama's been pretty sweet. I mean sure now my home is filled with your old crap but I think she's sending us a sign.”

“What kind of sign.”

“Well,” Adam said reaching up to balance the baby photo against the lamp on table behind him. “Did she ever send all your things to the home you shared with Katy?” Kris shook his head causing Adam to smile. “I think Mama Allen is letting us know she thinks that we will last the long run.”

Kris smiled as he looked in the box. “Mama Allen's pretty smart.”

…........................................................

Adam stumbled out of the dark bedroom and down the hallway rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he went. He had woken up from a deep sleep to find his boyfriend not lying beside him, something Adam never liked to do. Adam found Kris on the living room floor kneeling in front of the box his Mama sent him mumbling to himself. "Baby?" Adam asked kneeling down behind his boyfriend.

"She hasn't sent it," Kris complained as be pulled random things out the box. "Why wouldn't she send it?"

"Send what?" Adam asked as he rubbed circles in Kris's back.

"My turtle."

"Your turtle?" Adam asked with a smile. "Like a real turtle?"

"My Ninja turtle." Kris pulled the out the last item from the box throwing it on the floor by his feet. "I can't believe I've lost it."

Adam looked amusingly at his boyfriend as he tried to think of what to say. "So it's not a real turtle?"

"Teenage ninja turtles, Adam," Kris said turning to look at his boyfriend. Adam gave Kris a confused look. "Four little green turtles and a rat. Huge movie in the early nineties."

"Honey if they didn't dance or sing I didn't see it." Adam reached up to tug Kris's hair. "Come to bed baby."

"But I want my turtle." Kris pouted as Adam pulled him to his feet.

"I'll be your turtle tonight," Adam said as wrapped his arms around Kris's body and walked him towards the bedroom.

...............................

Kris pushed open the front door cursing as he slammed the door closed behind him.

"Kris?" Adam called from the bedroom. "Is that you?"

"Who else would be walking through our front door at midnight?" Kris asked kicking off his boots.

"Oh I don't know," Adam mused as he walked towards Kris smiling. "Maybe Zac Efron in a nice pair of tight jeans and a naughty thought." Adam came up pulling Kris by the collar until they were face to face. "Hey baby."

"Next time Zac pops by in his tight jeans and his lonely one thought tell him I'll cut off his balls." Kris leaned up rubbing Adam's nose with his own. "Hey."

"Guess cutting his balls off would give him more room in those tight jeans of his," Adam joked as be kissed the tip of Kris's nose. "Missed you."

"What about Zac?" Kris asked as he slipped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

"Zac who?"

"Right answer," Kris whispered rubbing his nose against Adam's again.

"I've got something for you," Adam whispered.

Kris tightened his grip on Adam's waist pulling him close. "Yeah I can feel that."

"Not that," Adam said smacking Kris on the ass. "Its in the bedroom."

Kris walked backwards with his arms still wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist. "A surprise for me in the bedroom. Wonder what it could be."

Adam walked slowly guiding Kris towards the bedroom. "We're making this gift sound very dirty."

"You're pushing me towards the bedroom like your some sort of cave man," Kris commented as he went through the bedroom door.

Adam smiled kicking the door shut with his foot. "Your surprise is on the bed."

Kris turned looking down onto the bed. "It's... How?"

"I called you Mama yesterday and told her you were missing a turtle. Your dad said she couldn't bare to let it go. It's been sitting on your Parents bed since you left for Idol" Adam walked over to the bed picking up the green turtle. "But when she heard you missing it she mailed it right to you."

"You had my Mama mail my turtle to LA for me?" Kris asked with an amused look on his face.

Adam shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I hate seeing you in need of anything." Adam put the turtle back on the bed before sitting down and pulling Kris to sit on his knee. "I want to give you everything. The world if I can."

"All I want Is you." Kris ran his hand through Adam's hair. "Can I have you?"

"I'm already yours baby." Adam tugged on Kris's collar pulling him down till their lips met.

End of flashback

"And I'm still trying to give him the world baby girl," Adam said kissing the top of Sophia's head.

"I think you're doing a pretty good job," Kris said walking into the room.

"Hey," Adam smiled.

"Hey." Kris walked over climbing on the bed to sit beside his husband.

Adam rubbed his hand over Sophia's head as her eyes began to close. "I think she's had a long day."

"I think we all have," Kris said quietly. "Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"We shouldn't be arguing," Kris said slipping his hand in Adam's. "Not today."

"Not any day." Adam lay his head on Kris's shoulder. "I'm glad we had her christened."

Kris looked down smiling at his sleeping daughter. "I'm glad you picked Cheeks as godfather." Kris kissed the side of Adam's head. "I might complain about him but Cheeks is good for Sophia. He'll he a lot of Fun for her when she's older."

"Maybe she’ll teach him how to behave," Adam laughed.

"Maybe," Kris smiled. "We should get back down to the party."

"We should," Adam agreed moving up the bed to rest against the pillows. "But we won't." Adam opened his arms for Kris to crawl into them. "Now this is better," Adam smiled kissing the top of Kris's head.


	33. Chapter 33

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 33

 

Flashback

Kris hated cheeks, hated him so much. He was the root of all evil and the pain in Kris's ass. Everything was his fault.

“Now why do you have that face?” Kris turned to find his boyfriend looking at him.

“I don't have a face,” Kris argued. “I have my own face.”

“It was your idea to come here,” Adam reminded him as he leaned in to kiss his cheek. “A birthday treat you called it.”

Kris nodded his head as he watched two men in white coats walking towards them. “Thought you would enjoy a day at a spa.” Kris really hated Cheeks.

“I know what this is about,” Adam smiled as they followed the two men into a room.

“Getting tortured so you can have fun?” Kris quizzed as he stopped inside the door. He stared at what looked like a tub of mud before turning to raise an eyebrow at Adam.

“Mud bath,” Adam explained with a smirk. “And I know why you've brought me here. On this day.”

“You mean we have to get into that,” Kris asked looking up at Adam. “And you're okay with that. You're okay with jumping into a pit of mud.”

“It's amazing for the skin,” Adam explained kicking off his shoes. “And I know you're trying to change the subject.”

“Well this is going to make touch football so much more fun now I know you like mud,” Kris mused as he closed and locked the door after the two men walked out.

“Okay,” Adam smiled as he kicked off his pants. “You keep pretending you don't hear me.”

“So how does this work?” Kris asked as he stood in front of Adam shivering in his underwear.

“Yeah you keep pretending there,” Adam said shaking his head.

….................................................

Adam turned the car into the full parking lot smiling as Kris hand slipped into his open shirt to caress his chest hair.

“It's amazing,” The shorter man mused. “Everything's so soft.”

“Not everything,” Adam smirked as he turned off the engine of the car. “So we're here for a quick drink then home?”

“Just a quick drink,” Kris smiled.

“You know we've got drinks at home. I think there might even be some of that really horrible beer you like so much.”

“But we're here now,” Kris said looking a little panicked.

“But I'm tired. I think we should just go home.” Adam reached for his seat belt causing Kris to grab his thigh.

“I want to give you a blow job in the club bathroom,” Kris said quickly causing Adam to turn and look at him.

“Wow. You really are dedicated to this.” Adam let go of his seat belt to turn completely towards Kris. “So you're telling me if I go in there I'm going to get a blow job in a bathroom stall?”

Kris looked towards the club entrance as he chewed on his bottom lip. He really hated Cheeks. “That's what I said.”

“Well fuck me lets get this party started then.” Adam clapped his hands together as he pushed open the car door.

…...............................

Adam smiled and acted surprised as he walked into the club to see all his friends and family there to greet him. The big surprised had been seeing Kris's parents standing next to his own.

“Your parents?” Adam quizzed.

“They arrived this morning,” Kris said opening his arms to hug his Mama. “Hey Mama.”

“Hey honey. Hey birthday boy,” Kim smiled pulling Adam door to kiss his cheek. “Twenty one again?”

“Something like that.” Adam's face fell as he watched Brad strut over towards them.

“Hey bitch,” Brad said pulling Adam in for a hug.

“Behave,” Adam whispered into Brads ear. “Or I'll let Kris kill you.” Adam pulled away smiling down at his ex.

“Mrs Allen.” Brad spun around. “Bradley. Adam and Kristopher's friend.” Brad held out his hand for Kim to take. “Please allow me to buy you a drink and you can tell me all those wonderful childhood stories about your boy.”

Kris stood opened mouthed as he watched his Mama and Cheeks disappeared through the crowd of dancers. “What the hell was that?”

“That was charming innocent Bradley. He pulls that out when he needs to impress someone,” Adam explained turning to his boyfriend.

“I didn't know Cheeks could be innocent,” Kris mused.

“Anyway enough about him come on.” Adam grabbed Kris by the hand as he pushed him through the club smiling and waving at his friends as he went.

“Where are we going?” Kris quizzed stumbling over his feet as Adam pulled him forward.

“You made a promise in the parking lot,” Adam said stopping outside the bathroom door.

“But…” Kris looked back and forth between the door and Adam. “I only said that to get you in here.”

Adam shrugged his shoulders. “Really not my problem right now.”

Kris looked behind him to see his Mama and Cheeks huddled together talking. “But my Mama's right over there.”

“And?”

“And you want me to go in there and. And you want me to do that,” Kris asked horrified.

“That was the reason I came in here. I was promised if I came into this club I would be taken to a bathroom stall and I would get a blow job.” Adam folded his arms as he looked down at Kris. “I want my blow job.”

“Adam please be reasonable,” Kris pleaded.

“I'm going into the bathroom to wait. I want my blow job.” Adam didn't wait for an answer before marching into the bathroom.

…........................................................

Kris stood at the bar holding a glass of whisky in his hand as he stared at the bathroom door. It had been ten minutes since Adam had disappeared inside and people were beginning to ask where he was. Kris knew what he had to do. He just hoped he didn't get caught doing it.

Walking slowly Kris looked around for anyone to notice him. When he saw it was safe he slipped into the bathroom locking the door behind him.

“Finally.” Kris looked up to find Adam leaning back against the sink. “I was beginning to think you had lied to me.”

“Adam,” Kris said taking a step towards him. “I will do whatever you want when we get home, but please....”

“Get in the stall Kris.”

“I hate you,” Kris said following Adam into the stall.

“I picked the clean stall,” Adam smiled as he unbuckled his belt.

“If we get caught I'm never talking to you again,” Kris said annoyed as he fell to his knees. Adam only nodded his head as he pulled his jeans over his hips. “And how are you so hard so fast.” Kris added shaking his head.

“Always hard when I'm around you baby.” Adam stepped forward pressing his finger against Kris's chin to open his mouth. Once Kris took the hint and let his jaw relax Adam slipped himself into Kris's hot mouth.

“So annoying,” Kris mumbled as Adam moved his hips back and forth.

“Don't talk with your mouth full,” Adam mocked scolded as he patted the top of Kris's head.

Kris pulled his mouth away with a pop as he looked up at Adam. “They're all going to know you know. One look at my lips and everyone will know.”

“You promised.”

Kris shook his head as he wrapped his hand around his boyfriend’s thick shaft. “Well hurry it up. They're going to be looking for us soon.”

Adam smirked as he slipped himself back in Kris's mouth. “I love that we're doing this and fighting at the same time. So fucking domestic.”

Kris drew his eyes off Adam as he reached around to grip Adam by the ass to take him in as much as he could.

…..........................................

Kris ignored the looks from Cheeks and Cass as he sang happy birthday to Adam who happily blew out the candles on his birthday cake. Kris had let out a sigh of relief when he saw the cake was a picture of Adam's album cover and not a huge penis like Cheeks had said he would buy. By midnight Kris happily accepted Adam's plea to leave and go home. They said goodbye to everyone even Kris's Mama who had decided she would stay with Cheeks and Cass and help them clear up.

“You think my Mama will be okay?” Kris quizzed as he climbed into the car.

“She's fine. Cass is with her.”

“But Cheeks...”

“Cass will handle Brad,” Adam reassured Kris patting his knee as he pulled the car out of the parking lot.

“I just don't understand why she didn't leave with my Dad earlier,” Kris said confused. “I mean even your parents left early.”

“She's having fun. She's a grown woman.”

“But she's my...”

“Yes I had a great birthday thank you for asking,” Adam interrupted pulling the car into their drive way.

“I'm sorry baby.” Kris looked towards Adam shyly. “Did you have a nice birthday?” Kris quizzed stepping out the car.

“It was nice,” Adam smiled stepping out the car to take Kris's hand. “I got some nice gifts.”

“Ah speaking of gifts.” Kris stepped through the front door switching on the light. “Come to the bedroom.”

Adam smirked as he followed Kris towards the bedroom. “I thought I told you I didn't need a gift. You've gave me enough already.”

“Whatever. Sit,” Kris ordered pointing at the bed as he walked towards the closet.

“You hid my gift in my own closet?” Adam asked. “How did I not see it?”

“Because if it's not covered in glitter you don't take notice of it,” Kris said pulling two gifts from the bottom of the closet.

“Or if it's covered in plaid. I notice plaid too now,” Adam remarked as Kris sat down on the bed in front of him.

“Okay now this one,” Kris said holding up the biggest box. “Should be opened first.” Kris handed Adam a poorly wrapped box.

“Your own wrapping?” Adam remarked earning a smack from Kris. Adam gently pulled the tape from the box as he watched Kris watching him. “What?”

“It's not a new born. You can unwrap it faster than that,” Kris remarked.

“Leave me alone. I can unwrap my gift as slow as I want.”

“I'm just saying,” Kris held up his hands. “God getting older makes you bitchy.”

Adam pulled the paper from the box throwing it on the floor. “I'm going to ignore you calling me a bitch since you bought me this.” Adam looked down at the open box. “Book. You bought me a book.” Adam looked up at Kris confused.

“It's a photo album,” Kris said taking the album from Adam's hand. “I printed off pictures from over the last year of the two of us,” Kris explained. “And there lots of room for more.”

Adam stayed silent as he looked at the pictures of the and Kris over the year. He ran a fingertip over a picture of Kris and him backstage. “Feels like forever ago now.”

“We've crammed in a lot in a year,” Kris remarked.

“And the year isn't even over with,” Adam smiled. “I love this one.” Adam pointed to a picture of the two of them cuddled together on Leila's sofa.

Kris smiled leaning in to kiss Adam's lips. “And this is something I've been waiting to give you for weeks now.” Kris held out the small box.

“I'm guessing jewellery,” Adam remarked shaking the box.

“Open it.”

“So bossy,” Adam smiled opening the box. “It's a ring.” Adam's eyes grew wide as he looked at the silver ring. “Kris?”

“Chill,” Kris laughed holding up his hands. “It's just a ring.” Kris pulled the ring from its box holding it out for Adam to see. “It's a claddagh ring.”

“It's beautiful.” Adam let his fingertips stroke over the ring.

“Do you know what it represents?” Kris asked softly causing Adam to shake his head. “Well the hands represent friendship and the heart means love. And the crown means loyalty.” Kris looked up from the ring. “Now if you wear the ring with the heart pointing outwards it means your heart is available. But if you wear it inwards it means your heart is taken.”

Adam swallowed the lump in his throat as he took the ring from Kris's hand. Taking his right hand Adam slipped the ring on his finger the heart pointing inwards. “This is the most beautiful amazing thing anyone has ever given me. Thank you baby.”

“You’re welcome,” Kris smiled.

Adam held up the ring in front of his face and laughed. “The press are going to have a fit when they see this.”

Kris leaned forward pushing his body against Adam's pressing him down on the mattress. “With all the rings you wear they won't notice.”

“Fuck no,” Adam said holding out his hand to look at the ring. This is the only ring I'll be wearing for a while. I want everyone to see how sweet my baby is.”

Kris laughed pulling Adam's hand down to kiss his knuckles. “Happy birthday baby.”

“It was,” Adam smiled tightening his grip on his boyfriend.

End of Flashback

Kris looked around his home with a heavy sigh. He had only dropped Adam and Sophia off at parent and baby group and returned to find his home had disappeared to be replaced by god knows what.

“Cheeks?” Kris shouted as he passed two men dressed in bunny costumes. “Cheek's where the hell are you?”

“Here darling.” Cheeks appeared from the kitchen.

“Where the hell has my home gone? Where is all our stuff?” Kris stood around looking at his empty living room. “Where the hell is my lazy boy?”

“Okay first off you need to not yell at me you uptight little twink.”

“Cheeks.”

“Everything is stored away and will be back in place tomorrow afternoon.”

“Okay.” Kris said looking around. “Yeah I'm not getting any of this. What's the theme?”

Cheeks rolled his eyes with his hands on his hips. “Child's birthday party.” Kris raised an eyebrow. “For Sophia,” Cheeks said.

“Okay,” Kris smiled. “That's actually very sweet.” Kris looked Cheeks up and down. “Coming from you.”

“Whatever.” Cheeks waved his hand in the air. “Oh look the clowns have arrived.” Cheeks skipped past Kris who stood frozen to the spot.

“Oh fuck.”

…..............................................

Adam did his usual surprised face as he walked through the front door to see the usual faces but when he looked up and saw a room full of clowns he was actually surprised. He took a step back in fright connecting with Kris's body.

“Fucking clowns,” Kris whispered gripping onto Adam's arms as he hid his face in Adam's shoulder. “Please tell me you're ready for your birthday blow job now.”


	34. Chapter 34

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 34

Flashback

Adam lay back in bed looking up at the ceiling confused. It was the morning after his birthday party and the first birthday in about ten years he hadn't woken with a hangover, and a stranger in his bed. He had developed an unhealthy habit of going over board and doing something he would regret but not last night. Last night he had crawled under the covers before three am and cuddled up with his boyfriend. He had then woken in the arms of his boyfriend who was now busy making him breakfast in bed. He remembered his last birthday just before Idol started and how that had ended with him and Drake falling into bed together. Now a year later he lay snuggled under his comfy silk sheets while his boyfriend carried a tray of food in for him.

"What's with the look Lambert?" Kris smiled leaning down to set the tray of food on Adam's lap before leaving a long lingering kiss on his lips. "You look a little confused."

"I am," Adam mumbled taking a bite of his toast. "I don't have a hangover. It's the morning after my birthday and I don't have a hangover. And I woke up in bed someone I actually know and not some random guy I picked up to make me feel better about getting old."

Kris held his hand up stopping Adam from continuing. "Spare me the details." Kris lay back against the pillows as he smiled up at his boyfriend. "You’re maturing."

"Is that a nice way saying I'm old," Adam asked between bites.

"I'd say more settled. You have a anchor now." Adam pointed at Kris causing him to laugh. "Yes I'm your anchor."

"You’re a cute anchor," Adam remarked.

"Well thank you," Kris laughed stealing a slice of toast.

"But aren't we a little young for anchors? I mean you’re only twenty four."

"And?" Kris shrugged. "My parents were married at my age. They had kids when they were your age."

Adam screwed up his face. "See you bring parents into this and it makes it sound like we're old and boring."

"Not old and boring," Kris said. "You know it's not normal to get completely wasted and wake up in a strange place. You might think my patents are boring but I like to think of them as content. They don't need to be running around town getting wasted.

Adam raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "Did I offend you?"

"You called my parents old and boring," Kris complained. "Just because they don't drink or party doesn't mean they're boring."

"Okay," Adam said holding up his hands.

"My Mama is a lady. You wouldn't catch her staying out all night doing gods knows what," Kris said drawing his eyes off Adam as he grabbed another slice of toast.

"Okay." Adam said with an amused laugh.

Kris's phone rand pulling him from his sulk as he climbed off the bed to answer it, mumbling at Adam as he went. "Hello? Hey dad, yeah. Okay yeah."

Adam sat on bed watching his boyfriend pace up and down in front of him with the phone pressed against his ear. "Something up?" He asked when Kris finally hung up.

"That was my dad," Kris said looking confused at the phone in his hand. "Mama didn't go back to the hotel last night." Kris ignored the smug look his boyfriend was now giving him. "Just get dressed," he snapped before marching out the room.

........................

Adam really looked smug as he leant against Kris's car with his arms folded. Both Allen men stood beside him both wearing the same confused look. "There she is." Adam pointed out.

"Mama," Kris called out running to greet her. Neil Allen stood back watching, still looking very confused.

"I sort of feel responsible for this," Adam said giving Neil a sideways glance.

"I think you sort of should," Neil answered dryly.

"Hey bitches." Both Adam and Neil looked up to see Cheeks and Cass walking out behind Kim.

"In fact let's not blame you," Neil said pushing himself off the side of the car. "Lets blame him." Neil walked towards his wife as Kris approached the car.

"They've dropped the charges," Kris sighed stopping in front of Adam. "The cop said a night in the cells was enough of a warning for them."

Adam nodded his head as he looked over Kris's shoulder towards Kim. "What was the charges?" Adam asked carefully.

"Harassment.," Kris sighed. "Well sexual harassment actually."

Adam choked back a laugh. "Sexual harassment?"

"According to the cops they were called because a young man and older woman were in the street singing and dancing in the middle of the road." Kris rubbed his face with his hand. "When the cops showed up Cheeks and my Mama tried to make him strip."

"The cop?" Adam asked with a smirk.

"Yes," Kris said through gritted teeth. "When he wouldn't Cheeks and my Mama pulled him to the ground and stripped him."

"The cop?" Adam asked again.

"Yes the cop," Kris snapped.

"Okay," Adam said holding up his hands. "Why did they arrest Cass?"

"He sort of freaked out when they put the cuffs on my Mama and grabbed on to her legs and wouldn't let go," Kris explained as Cass walked towards them.

"Kris I am so sorry," Cass said. "God this is so embarrassing."

"I don't blame you." Kris looked over Cass's shoulder towards Cheeks.

"You okay Cass?" Adam asked putting his hand on his friends shoulder.

"Its just been a really weird night," Cass sighed.

"Well you just spent the night locked in a cell with Cheeks," Kris remarked causing Cass to look over his shoulder at Cheeks."

"God I got to go. Seriously Kris I'm sorry." Cass shook his head. "I got to go."

Adam and Kris watched confused as Cass disappeared around the corner. "That was weird," Adam remarked.

"This whole morning has been weird," Kris sighed. "Next year we celebrate your birthday alone."

End of flashback

Adam lay back in bed looking up at the ceiling smiling. Sophia lay beside him babbling in her baby talk making him smile even more.

"What's got you all happy?" Kris asked walking in holding a tray in his hands.

"Just thinking," Adam said picking Sophia up to let Kris lay down again.

"Another weird morning after?" Kris asked taking a bite out of his toast.

"Well I did wake up in bed with a girl," Adam smiled kissing the top of Sophia's head. "But actually this birthday has been pretty normal compared to the others."

"Yeah if you don't count the house full of clowns," Kris shuddered at the memory.

"You handled it like a man baby," Adam said patting Kris's thigh. "Well until my brother showed up." Adam smirked.

"He did that on purpose," Kris pouted.

"He didn't.," Adam laughed.

"He knows how much I hate the movie IT." Kris complained. "And what about her?" Kris said pointing at Sophia.

"Yeah our girl seems to really like clowns," Adam smiled. "Or maybe it's the makeup she likes."

"God I hope so," Kris sighed. "I really hope she wants drag queens at her birthday parties instead of clowns."

"We are going to be so popular with the other parents when she starts school," Adam joked taking another bite of his toast. "I was thinking about my first birthday with us as a couple."

"The morning after," Kris groaned.

"That was a weird morning," Adam laughed.

"That was a weird day all in," Kris sighed.

Flashback

Adam wandered into the kitchen to find Kim standing by the stove. "Shouldn't you be resting?" Adam asked coming up to put a hand on her shoulder.

"I need to get lunch ready." Kim fused over the pots in front of her.

"I can do that." Adam said. "You had a tough night."

"I don't know what you’re talking about."

"Spending a night in a..."

"I said I don't know what you’re talking about," Kim snapped.

"Okay." Adam said walking over to the kitchen table. "We're playing that game."

"I invited Bradley and Cassidy over."

"You didn't see enough of them last night?" Adam asked amused.

"Well I want to make sure they are okay," Kim said as she began setting the table. "I sort of feel responsible."

"Don't take the blame for Brad. I know he was the one who got the cops called."

"I said I don't know what you’re talking about," Kim said through gritted teeth and I'm not talking about that. It was my idea to play truth or dare."

Adam screwed up his face as he looked across the table at Kim. She was busy trying to ignore him. "I know I'm going to wish I didn't ask this but. Truth or dare?"

"It got a little weird." Kim sighed sitting down. "I think Bradley and Cassidy might have engaged in some sexual activity." Adam sat with his mouth open as he looked at the woman across from him. "I think." Kim added.

"You think?" Adam asked slowly.

"The dare was the spend seven minutes in the bathroom together," Adam nodded his head slowly. "Naked."

"Naked?" Adam's head was really spinning now.

"They were acting really weird afterwards," Kim sighed.

Adam stood from his seat nodding as he walked backwards out the door. "I should get dressed for lunch." Adam disappeared out the door only to poke his head back round a few seconds later. "You didn't do anything weird did you?"

Kim looked down at her hands shrugging her shoulders. "I might have made out with Bradley for a bit."

"Of course you did," Adam groaned as he disappeared from the door again.

...............

Kris really wasn't looking so good he had gone a funny colour making Adam put a curious hand on his forehead. "Are you sure you don't want me to call your Mama?"

"No," Kris said grabbing onto Adam's arm. He had been staring at the blank TV screen for a while with a slight sad look on his face. "Let's just stay here."

"I can't believe my ex and one of my closest friends hooked up," Adam sighed throwing himself back against the mattress. "I mean that's weird right?"

"You think that's weird?" Kris asked not looking away from the TV screen.

"Well yeah. It would be like Katy and Charlies getting it on."

"That would be weird," Kris said in a daze.

"That's what I'm saying," Adam sighed rubbing his face. "God this is so weird. I mean like really weird."

"Do you want to hear something really weird?" Kris asked lying down next to Adam.

"Always."

Kris rolled on his side to face his boyfriend. "My Mama and my boyfriend have made out with the same guy."

Adam raised an eyebrow at Kris's tone of voice. It was just bordering on scary. "Baby are you okay?"

"I'm trying my best not to freak out," Kris said very slowly. "But I don't think it's working."

"Don't freak out." Adam begged getting up to kneel over Kris.  "Breathe baby."

"Maybe you and my Mama could swap stories. Maybe rate Cheeks skills." Kris ranted as Adam rubbed soft circles over his chest trying to get his heart rate down. "Oh god what the hell is going on here?"

"Breathe baby."

"My Mama just got out of jail after a night of street singing and making out with gay guys." Kris jumped from the mattress, his whole body shaking while he tried his best to stand still. "My Mama's a fag hag."

Adam chewed the inside of his mouth as he watched Kris move around the room picking up random things and putting them back down again. "Baby," Adam said as he tried not to giggle.

"Don't you laugh at me," Kris snapped as he pointed his fingering Adam's face. "This is all of your fault."

"My fault?" Adam asked standing up from the bed. "And how is any of this my fault."

"You and your wild past. You couldn't keep it in your pants. You had to run around collecting cute twinks," Kris accused. "Tell me. Do you have any more we could invite round for my Mama to make out with?"

"Adam." Adam spun round to find Kim in the door way. "You told him. I told you that in confidence," Kim said smacking Adam on the arm.

"I don't have secrets from Kris," Adam said. "We tell each other everything."

"Oh really?" Kim asked turning to her son.

"Yes really," Kris answered.

"So Adam," Kim said turning to look up at Adam, "Kris knows about burning man?"

"What?" Adam asked confused.

"Bradley and I had a very interesting talk last night," Kim answered with a smirk.

"I know all about burning man Mama," Kris sighed.

"Like I said we don't keep secrets," Adam smirked. "Its not like keeping the secret about what you and Neil did at the Neil Young concert in the eighties."

"Oh god.," Kim gasped putting her hand over her mouth.

"What?" Kris asked looking between the two.

"Neil and I have had a few very interesting chats too," Adam smiled.

"What happened at the Neil Young concert?" Kris asked confused.

"Who's going to a Neil Young concert," Neil asked walking into the room.

"Adam took drugs at burning man," Kim blurted out causing everyone to turn and look at her.

"Adam took drugs then burnt a man?" Neil asked frowning. "You set someone on fire?"

"Kim made out with Brad last night," Adam shouted pointing at Kim.

"What happened at Neil Young?" Kris yelled.

"For like five seconds," Kim snapped at Adam before turning to her husband. "I've kissed the dog goodbye for longer."

Neil looked around the room at the three faces. "I'm confused."

"Me too," Kris complained. "But what happened with you two at the Neil Young concert?"

"Nothing," Kim and Neil said at the same time.

"Baby," Adam said putting a hand on Kris's shoulder. "You know how you always say you feel like music's in your blood. Like you were born with it." Kris nodded his head. "That might have something to do with the fact that you were conceived at a Neil Young concert."

“Adam," Neil snapped.

"Oh don't bother," Kim said. "Apparently they don't keep secrets from each other."

"Why the hell not?" Neil complained. "I sure as hell didn't need to know half the things I just learnt in this room."

"Me too," Kris sighed heavily.

The doorbell rang pulling everyone out of their stunned silence. "That'll be your boyfriend," Neil said dryly looking down at his wife.

..............

The only noise to be heard in the kitchen was the scrapping of forks on plates as they all sat around the table trying not to look at each other. But just as Kris began to relax Cheeks opened his mouth and spoiled it.

"So we're all going to ignore the events of last night?" Brad asked while taking a sip of wine.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kim said quietly looking down at her plate.

"Mr Allen I am so sorry for our actions last night," Cass said looking directly at Neil. "I feel so bad that we put you through that."

"Don't worry Cass," Kris sighed. "Apparently my Mama's had quite the wild past."

"Kristopher honey."

"Don't Mama," Kris said holding up his hand.

"Look let just change the subject," Neil sighed rubbing his forehead with his hand. "Anyone got anything good to talk about?"

"Well," Cheeks said looking at Cass. "Cass and I have some news." Kris and Adam shared a look as both men stood up. "You want to tell them baby?"

Adam went to talk only to have Kris grip his thigh under the table. "Don't," he mouthed.

"Well Brad and I are." Cass let out a nervous laugh. "Well we're together."

"We're getting married," Cheeks gushed holding up his hand to flash the huge ring on his finger.

Kris gripped Adam's thigh tighter as he watched Adam's mouth open. "Okay new subject," Adam announced.

"Adam," Kim complained. "This is so exciting," she gushed as she pulled both men in for a hug.

"After everything last night we just realised we've been falling for each other for a while now," Cass said giving Adam a wary look.

"This is so exciting," Kim gushed. "I'll get some champagne. Neil put on some music."

"Music," Neil smiled standing up from the table. "Any requests?"

"Anything but Neil Young," Kris mumbled as he and Adam sat holding hands under the table, both wearing the same horrified look on their faces.

End of flashback


	35. Chapter 35

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 35

Adam sat on the floor in his living room with Sophia between his legs as they watched Kim walk up and down with the phone pressed against her ear. She had been doing it since Adam arrived back from his trip to New York, and yet Adam still didn't know what was going on. He heard words like party balloons cake and event hall, and he knew he and Kris would be writing a big cheque for something. Sophia twisted her little neck round to look up at Adam as she babbled in her baby talk. She was five months old now and really turning into a proper little baby, Adam just wished she would grow some hair. It was getting harder and harder to stick little pink ribbons onto her bald head so everyone would know she was a girl. She was changing so much. Adam had only been gone two days and arrived back to find a completely new baby in his home. He hated that part of being a singer and a father with such a young baby. He wanted to keep that tiny little girl the way she was, no changing just tiny and small, and always able to fit onto his chest for a snuggle.

“So you're back?” Kim said finally getting off the phone.

“And my husband’s been replaced with a middle aged woman.” Adam remarked.

“I'll ignore that since I missed you,” Kim said sitting down on the sofa Adam's back was leaning on. “Kris and Neil went for a game of golf. You weren't supposed to be home for a few hours.”

“You weren't supposed to be here for a few more days,” Adam pointed out.

“Again I'll ignore you being a bitch.”

“You've been on the phone with Brad haven't you? You always get like this when you talk to him,” Adam complained as he stood from the floor with Sophia in his arms. “What did he want this time?”

“It's Bradley and Cassidy's anniversary coming up,” Kim said. “They want to have a little get together.”

“And you just have to help them with that?” Adam quizzed.

“Well since my own son and son in law never let me help with their special events,” Kim sulked. “Bradley and Cassidy like me helping them.”

“It's just a little weird that you're so involved in their lives,” Adam sighed. “Why are you so cool about everything?”

“Cool?” Kim laughed. “Oh honey I'm not cool.”

“Kim you're one step away from flying a rainbow flag from the side of your home.”

Kim gave Adam a sad smile as she patted the chair beside her for Adam to sit. “Do you know you were the first gay person I'd ever met? As you know we don't have people so fabulous and open as you are in Arkansas. So when Kris came back from Hollywood week and all he could talk about was you, well we couldn't wait to meet you.” Kim took Adam's hand in hers giving it a gentle squeeze. “Then we met you before the first show. You see Kris didn't mention anything about the hair and makeup.”

“I'm guessing you were shocked,” Adam said smiling.

“Something like that,” Kim said smiling back.

Flashback

Kris sat on the edge of Adam's bed watching fascinated as the older man swiped the nail polish brush of his toe nail, his tongue sticking out in deep concentration. “And you just learnt to do this yourself. No help from anyone?” Kris asked quietly as he watched Adam's face pull into a smile.

“Years of practise,” Adam said looking up at Kris. “Want a go?”

Kris shook his head quickly. “I don't think so.”

“Come on,” Adam smiled. “Some nail polish and eye liner and you'd be ready for all those gay boy fans you’re going to get.”

“My parents should be here any minute,” Kris blurted out trying to change to subject.

“Even more reason to look your best,” Adam smirked. “Let me put a little eye liner on you.” Adam pleaded causing Kris to shake his head. “I can see it in your eyes that you want to.”

“Nope. Don't think that's what my eyes are telling you.”

Adam got on his knees on the bed looming over Kris as he looked down at him smiling. “No I think your eyes are pretty clear.”

“Adam,” Kris said with a hint of warning.

“Kris,” Adam said mockingly before pouncing on Kris knocking him flat onto the mattress. Adam straddled Kris's thighs pinning his hands with his knees as he waved the eye liner above Kris's face.

“Come on Adam.” Kris wiggled his body around trying to get Adam off him. “Damn it you’re stronger than you look.”

“That's what all the boys say,” Adam smirked.

“Knock knock.” Adam head shot up looking over his shoulder at the middle aged woman in his door way.

“Hey Mama,” Kris said his cheeks turning a deep red.

…................................................

Kris sat between his parents in the front row of the studio watching as Adam went through his song with the producer. Kris could feel his Mama's eyes focused on him just watching him. “So Adam's pretty good,” Kris commented looking at his Mama.

“Good,” Neil laughed. “The boys like the new Elvis.”

“He's very interesting,” Kim remarked.

“He's a very cool guy,” Kris said.

“He seems very sweet,” Kim smiled. “But...well you didn't tell us Adam was gay.”

“I didn't?”

“No Kristopher you didn't,” Kim said sharply.

“Kim,” Neil said looking at his wife confused.

“Anyway,” Kim smiled. “He seems like a very talented man.”

“Yeah,” Kris sighed standing up. “I better go get ready.”

Neil watched as his son disappeared backstage before turning to look at his wife. “What was that?”

“I don't know what you’re talking about.” Kim said turning to look at Adam again. “He really likes to stand out doesn't he?”

“I don't know what you’re thinking right now Kim but don't go upsetting our son. He doesn't need to be stressed out right now,” Neil warned.

“I found him straddling our son on a bed this morning,” Kim said in a whisper.

“I don't care what you found. Don't start giving your opinion to our son.”

“I won't,” Kim answered annoyed as she watched Adam strut across the stage in tune with the music.

…...................................

Kim stood in the corner of the room and watched as Adam hugged his parent’s goodbye. She watched him wipe away the tears from his Mom's eyes making her laugh before leaving a gentle kiss on her cheek. It was something that Kris would do for her whenever she was upset. Kim waited until Adam was standing alone before approaching him. “Adam?”

“Mrs Allen,” Adam smiled looking down at the short woman in front of him.

“Is your Mom okay?”

“Yeah,” Adam smiled. “She cries every time she watches me perform.”

“I see. Well I just wanted to come and tell you how well I thought you did,” Kim smiled before turning to leave.

“Mrs Allan?” Adam called out.

“Yes.”

“I'm sorry about today. I mean with me and Kris,” Adam looked down at his shoes shyly. “It probably looked a little weird.”

“Well I can't say I was expecting to see that this morning,” Kim said.

“It's just well... well Kris gets so nervous before we do anything. I just feel I have to cause a distraction to take his mind off what's happening around us,” Adam explained as he looked at his shoes. “I mean if he bites that bottom lip any more he isn't going to have any of it left.”

“You notice he does that too,” Kim smiled. “He's been doing that since he grew teeth. I've been trying to get him to stop it.”

“Yeah me too,” Adam smiled. “Even the middle of the night hot chocolate didn't help last night,” Adam sighed.

“Ah the middle of the night hot chocolate with extra mint,” Kim smiled.

“Extra mint?” Adam sighed. “I don't use mint.”

Kim looked up at Adam smiling. “Something to remember next time.”

“You probably think it's weird me being so nice to Kris. I mean he is my competition,” Adam looked up from his shoes to look at Kim.

“It does strike me as odd,” Kim admitted.

“Kris is really talented,” Adam said. “I mean really talented but he's also so nice. He's almost too nice for his own good.”

“That's true,” Kim agreed.

“I just want to make sure he doesn't get stepped on. There's so many nasty people in this business, I just don't want his talent to be over looked because he's too quiet.”

Kim smiled up at the man in front of her. “I'm sorry Adam.”

“For what?”

Kim shook her head a little. “Just remember the mint,” Kim said patting Adam's arm before walking away.

End of Flashback

“You know I still can't make hot chocolate right for him,” Adam complained.

“My point is I wasn't 100% sure of you when I first met you. But as time went on I realized that gay straight or in between you were sweat caring and adorable,” Kim smiled. “Knowing you changed my views on gay people and knowing Bradley has changed my whole view on the universe.”

“That's sweet but I wasn't the first gay person you met,” Adam remarked. “Your friend Mary's son. So gay.”

Kim stood up rolling her eyes. “Sure he is.” Kim walked towards the living room door way. “Oh and Adam?”

“Yeah.”

“The reason you can't make the hot chocolate might be down to the fact that Kris doesn't like mint in it.”

“You lying...”

“What?” Kim laughed. “A boy should always need his Mama for something. My baby needs me to make him the best hot chocolate ever.” Adam sat opened mouthed as Kim walked away laughing.

…......................................................

Adam was lying back on the bed when Kris arrived back from playing golf. “Mmm You're home,” Kris mumbled as he straddled Adam's thighs and leaned down the kiss him.

“And you weren't,” Adam pouted as he wrapped his arms around Kris's neck pulling him in for a kiss. “Since when do you like golf?”

“Since my Mama insisted on arranging a dinner party in our home for Cheeks and Cass's anniversary,” Kris said pressing his lips into Adam's neck.

“I can't believe they survived three years of marriage already.” Adam grinning as he pulled back to look at Kris.

“I can't believe Cass hasn't killed him yet,” Kris mused earning a look from his husband. “You know I'm right.”

“Whatever. Let’s just be happy they're happy,” Adam said running his hands up Kris's back. “Three years.” Adam sighed.

“Still can't believe he hasn't even tried to kill him,” Kris mused.

Flashback

“I still can't believe this is happening,” Adam complained as he stood with his knees bend to allow Kris to tie his stubborn tie for him.

“I still can't believe at the age of twenty eight you still can't tie a tie,” Kris smiled as he lay his hands on Kris's chest. “There, all done.”

Adam looked over Kris's shoulder at the mirror in front of him with a tiny hint of a smirk on his face. “Nice.”

“Stop checking out my butt in the mirror,” Kris mock scolded as he moved to fix his own tie in the mirror.

“I still can't believe it,” Adam sighed.

“It's been three weeks I think it’s time to start believing.” Kris looked at Adam through the mirror, his face wearing an amused look. “What's the problem anyway?”

“We're getting dressed to watch Brad and Cass get married,” Adam said pulling a face. “Yeah it still sounds weird.”

“They seem happy,” Kris mused turning to look at Adam. “You do want your friends to be happy?”

“Of course I do,” Adam sighed. “What sort of question is that to ask Kris?”

“A pretty smart one,” Kris said stuffing his hands into his pockets. “I mean your dislike for this whole thing hasn't got anything to do with Cheek's has it?”

“It's got everything to do with him. He's is not made to be committed for life. It's just all weird,” Adam complained.

“So it hasn't got anything to do with you not wanting Cheeks to be with Cass?” Kris asked with an uncertain tone to his voice.

“You think I'm jealous?” Adam had a hint of amusement on his face as he looked down at his boyfriend.

“I don't know what to think,” Kris sighed. “It's not like I know what happened between you and Cheeks. I just know it was the big epic love story of your life.”

Adam sighed pulling Kris into his arms resting his chin on Kris's head. “Now you know that's not quite true.”

“I don't know,” Kris complained. “I don't know anything.”

“So ask me.”

“Okay,” Kris said looking up at Adam. “Tell me.”

Flashback (In a flashback)

Adam watched the small frame beside him stretch and yawn before opening his eyes. “Hey,” Adam whispered.

“Mmm morning,” Brad murmured as he stretched his body out.

Adam took a moment to watch his boyfriend. He loved just looking at Brad, no matter what he was doing even the smallest of things Adam was always fascinated by him. Adam continuously worried that would look weird but he was a fan of Brad. Everything about him said star. “Thank you.”

Brad gave him a lazy smile before running a finger over Adam's chest. “Much as I love it, why am I being thanked?”

“You've gave me so much in this relationship,” Adam said in a whisper. “It's clear for anyone to see that you’re out of my league.” Brad shook his head. “I'm serious. When we first met I was so down on my image. But still you noticed me, even with my bad dye job and baby fat.”

“I thought the purple hair was cute and you were never fat.”

“I wasn't skinny either,” Adam sighed. “But you looked and you flirted and when we got naked you didn't run. It was the first time I'd had sex and not felt dirty afterwards. You've gave me so much over our time together. I'm a better person because of you.” Adam leaned in leaving a gentle kiss on Brad's lips before resting their foreheads together. “And I'll always love you for that.”

“You're breaking up with me,” Brad whispered causing Adam to squeeze his eyes shut. “Why?”

“Because I know one day soon you're going to leave me.” Adam opened his eyes as he felt Brad shake his head. “I want commitment.”

“I've never cheated on you.”

“And I know you never would,” Adam whispered. “But I want someone to come home to. I want nights in and fights over what colour to decorate the bedroom. I want to settle down.” Adam moved his forehead from Brads to look at him. “I know you would try to give me that but I know it would make you miserable. I don't want us to stay together just to have things end badly in the future. I love you too much for that.”

“So that's it?” Brad asked. “Nothing I can do to change your mind?”

“You know it's the right thing to do.”

“I'm going to miss you,” Brad admitted quietly.

“You won't.” Adam pulled Brad into his arms. “I'm not going anywhere. We'll still be close.”

“Can we still have sex?” Adam rolled his eyes pushing Brad over to his side of the bed.

“Always know how to ruin a moment,” Adam smiled.

End of Flashback (In a flashback)

Kris tightened his arms around Adam's waist as he buried his face into his chest. “You had sex with Cheeks.”

Adam let out a laugh kissing the top of his boyfriends head. “Come on we've got a wedding to go to.”

“But sex with Brad?” Kris complained as Adam pulled him out the door.

End of flashback


	36. Chapter 36

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 36

 

Flashback

Adam stood in the corner of the hall as the lights dimmed, and Brad and Cass stood in the middle of the dance floor to begin their first dance as a married couple. He still couldn't believe what he had witnessed and was still waiting for someone with a camera to jump out and tell him it was all a joke. But it was all beginning to look real, the smile on Brad's face as Cass whispered in his ear looked pretty real. Adam sighed as he felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist from behind to rest on his chest. “I still can't believe all of this,” Adam said placing his hands over the smaller ones.

“I'm still waiting for Ashton Kutcher to show up,” Kris said pressing his face into Adam's shoulder as he watched Cheeks and Cass slow dance. “Are you okay?”

“It's just so weird,” Adam sighed.

End of Flashback

“Yea okay that's just weird,” Adam said as he watched Kim hang up the blown up picture of Brad and Cass on his dining room wall.

“Three years is a long time in the gay community,” Kim said as she stood beside Adam to look at the picture. “Most gay couples break up before the first year. The gay community isn't as strict with relationships so the expectations of their success is lowered.”

Adam looked down at his mother-in-law confused. “Huh?”

“You go out searching for love in clubs. Meeting your soulmate in a club isn't really the way to success is it?” Kim asked.

“I met my soul mate on a reality show. What's the odds of that succeeding?” Adam asked with a smirk.

“Well since your soul mate is my very handsome successful gorgeous boy I'd say the odds are pretty high,” Kim smiled.

“Jesus,” Kris cursed as he walked into the dining room with Sophia in his arms. “What's that all about?” He asked pointing to the picture.

“Well you see three years is a long time in the gay community.”

“Don't,” Adam begged holding up his hands. “It's too early in the morning for me to hear all that again.”

“Bradley and Cassidy will be here at two,” Kim said to Kris as she walked out the dining room.

“That means we're leaving at one right?” Kris asked looking up at his husband.

“It means,” Adam said leaning down to kiss Sophia's cheek. “We have about two hours to lay in bed before we have to get dressed.” Adam held onto Kris's shoulders pushing him towards the bedroom.

…................................................

“Okay what if she's fourteen and the schools star basketball player wants to come over and watch a movie with her?” Kris looked over at Adam with an amused smile on his face.

“Is he cute?” Adam quizzed.

“He's so James Dean,” Kris said in his best valley girl voice.

“Damn that is cute,” Adam mused looking down at Sophia as she lay on her back between them trying to get her foot in her mouth. “I don't think James Dean is her type.”

“She's five months old,” Kris remarked.

“And?” Adam said shrugging his shoulders. “I was three and chasing the smaller boys around the play park.”

“Huh. I did always want to hang out with the older bigger boys in school,” Kris mused.

“See, we all have a type,” Adam said as he tickled Sophia's feet.

“So what's her type?” Kris quizzed as he slid down the bed to lay his face beside Sophia's.

“Well,” Adam sighed laying down on the other side of her pressing his lips against her cheek. “I hope it's someone like you.”

“I hope it's someone like you,” Kris admitted reaching over to take Adam's hand in his.

Adam shook his head as he leaned up on his elbow to look down at his husband and daughter. “I'd break her heart.”

“No you wouldn't.”

“It would when she realized she was dating a gay guy,” Adam pointed out with a smirk. “And no I wouldn't let the basketball star watch a movie with her at fourteen.”

Kris nodded his head with a smile. “Burning man at Seventeen?”

“Baby she's going to be at burning man before her first birthday.” Adam said smiling.

“You cannot be serious,” Kris said sitting up. “You can't take my baby to burning man.”

“Kids are allowed.”

“But it's still full of people like Cheeks,” Kris pointed out.

“And? she loves Brad.”

Kris looked down at his daughter. “I've been meaning to warn her about that. But burning man?”

“I took you and Allison didn't I?” Adam asked with a smirk.

“Don't remind me,” Kris groaned.

Flashback

Adam moved his head to the side raising an eyebrow at the sight in front of him. “God it's like watching a lion go after it's pry.” Adam turned to see Allison standing behind him.

“Hey baby girl. Have a good look around?” Adam pulled Allison into his arms as they both looked at the sight in front of them.

“Yeah. Thank you so much for convincing my Mom to let me come with you guys.”

Adam smiled leaning his cheek on Allison's head. “You deserve a break before your album comes out.”

“And with Kris's divorce he needs the distraction too,” Allison mused.

“He looks pretty distracted right about now,” Adam laughed.

Kris's head shot up looking at looking at Adam with an annoyed look on his face. “Don't,” Kris warned. “because I'll stop and you'll have to put up the tent yourself.”

“No, no,” Adam smiled. “Allison and I were just admiring your handy work.”

“Well I was admiring the tent,” Allison smiled. “But I think Adam might have been checking out something else.”

“I was not.”

“Your tongue was hanging out your mouth watching him bend over. Let’s just hope you get laid this weekend or Kris might have to hide out in my tent.”

Kris and Adam shared a look. They had talked about telling Allison about their relationship but knew telling her would lead to telling Meg and Lil and they didn't want to risk it. “I promise to keep my hands to myself,” Adam said holding up his hands.

“And I have a pretty secure sleeping bag,” Kris joked as the turned to attempt the tent again.

…...................................................

Adam zipped up Allison and Danielle's tent before crawling into his own. Kris lay on his back with his hands behind his head, his sleeping bag only covering his waist showing off his bare chest. “Very nice,” Adam smiled as he crawled into his own sleeping bag.

“I was so close to telling Allison about us earlier,” Kris whispered.

“I would tell her if I thought she would keep it a secret,” Adam admitted. “I'd love to tell her.”

“She would tell the world.”

“No,” Adam smiled. “She'd tell Lil, and Lil would tell the world.”

“I'm hard,” Kris sighed dramatically.

Adam opened his mouth only to close it again. He watched Kris pull his hand out from behind his head and slip it into his sleeping bag. “Kris. What are you doing?”

“What do you think?” Kris asked as his hand started moving under the sleeping bag.

“You can't do that,” Adam said as he watched Kris's face. His eyes were clenched shut but his mouth hung open realizing small sighs.

“I'm hard,” Kris said turning his head to the side to smirk at Adam.

“You’re high,” Adam accused.

“That too,” Kris giggled.

“Well stop that,” Adam said annoyed.

“Okay,” Kris snapped his hand out of his sleeping bag. “You do it.”

Adam shook his head. “Don't think so.”

“Fine,” Kris rolled his eyes before slipping his hand back into his sleeping bag.

“Kris,” Adam half whispered as he rolled onto his side. Kris ignored Adam's desperate plea stroking himself slowly as he lay with a smirk on his face. “And who gave you pot?”

“Cheeks.”

“Okay don't be doing that and talking about Brad at the same time,” Adam sighed.

“Well you know how to stop me,” Kris smirked taking his hand out of his sleeping bag.

Adam looked at the entrance of the tent before looking at his boyfriend. “Unzip the damn bag.” Adam sighed as he wiggled out of his own. “I can't believe I'm about to do this.”

“What are you going to do?” Kris asked with a lazy smile.

Adam pulled Kris by the waist till he was pressed against him, his ass pressing against Adam's crotch. “Now keep quiet,” Adam instructed as he let his hand slip down to wrap around Kris's hard cock.

“Oh yes.”

“I said quiet,” Adam hissed into Kris's ear. “Do you want Allison to hear us?”

“I want to feel you,” Kris panted snaking around to stroke Adam's cock.

Adam wiggled out his shorts pressing himself against Kris's ass. “Now be quiet.” Adam stroked Kris at a steady rhythm circling his hand over the tip every few strokes causing Kris's body to jerk.

“Oh fuck.”

“Guys?” Adam froze hearing Allison's soft whisper from outside the tent. “Adam, Kris.”

“Shit,” Adam whispered into Kris's neck.

“Adam,” Allison whispered. “Are you awake?”

“Shit.” Adam repeated pushing Kris away from him.

“I wasn't finished,” Kris complained.

“Kris?” Allison called out. “Can I come in? I'm scared.”

Adam let out a sigh. “Come in baby girl.”

Kris eyes followed the zipper being lowered and Allison crawling in and into Adam's arms. “Something we can do for you?”

“What's up baby girl?” Adam asked running his hands over Allison's arms.

“Danielle went out to call some guy and then I started hearing noises.” Adam shot Kris a look over Allison's shoulder. “Sorry to wake you.”

“It's okay baby girl,” Adam smiled kissing Allison's cheek. “Come snuggle down.”

Allison let out a squeal causing both Kris and Adam to laugh. “I love you guys.”

“Love you too,” Kris smiled kissing Allison's other cheek before sending Adam a wink.

Adam shook his head as he rolled his eyes. “Night guys.”

End of Flashback

Sophia babbled in her baby talk as she lay between them. “Nothing changes. We still have a girl lying between us,” Adam said looking down at his daughter.

“Just the way I like it,” Kris admitted.

“Boys. Bradley and Cassidy are here.”

Kris groaned burying his head in his pillow. “Damn it.”

“Come on.” Adam smiled. “Let’s go celebrate the damn anniversary.” Adam lifted himself from the bed picking up Sophia in his arms. “Come on,” Adam said walking towards the door.

“Coming,” Kris sighed.

Flashback

“Come on,” Kris whispered taking Adam by the hand. “I want to dance with my baby.”

Adam followed Kris onto the dance floor. “I don't think we've ever slow danced together before.”

“I don't think they have either,” Kris smirked as he looked at Cheeks and Cass trying to dance together.

“I still can't believe they're married,” Adam sighed. “It's just so stupid.”

“What's stupid?” Kris asked laying his head against Adam's chest as they swayed to the music.

“Marriage,” Adam said. “I mean who the hell would get married these days.”

Kris pulled back to look up at his boyfriend. “You don't mean that.”

“Oh I do,” Adam said with a laugh. “They may as well put a expiry date on their relationship now.”

“So marriage isn't for you?” Kris asked resting his head on Adam's chest again.

“Go no,” Adam laughed swaying Kris to the music.

End of flashback

 


	37. Chapter 37

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 37

Flashback

Adam looked around the large table at the suited men. “My own tour?” Adam asked the nodding men. “Like my own fucking tour.” Adam heard a disproving sigh from Simon. “Sorry.”

“With how the album sales have been going we figured a full live tour would be more appealing with the fans. You've sold enough,” Simon explained in his usual drone way.

“My own fucking tour,” Adam said to himself. “I can't wait to tell Kris.”

“Well you might want to tell Kris who your opening act is,” Simon said writing down on his note pad.

“Please let it be Gaga,” Adam pleaded.

“Well sadly Gaga turned us down but we did get a female singer to join you,” Simon smiled sliding the note pad across the table for Adam to see.

“Oh my fucking god.”

…...........................................

Kris stood at the front door as Adam's car pulled up and he jumped out. “My own fucking tour,” Adam said picking up Kris and swinging him around.

“Someone's here to see you,” Kris giggled as he gripped onto Adam's shoulders.

Adam followed Kris through the front door to find the small figure standing at the stairs. “My opening act,” Adam said running forward.

“They made me promise not to tell,” Allison giggled as she swung around in Adam's arms.

“I can't believe we're going on tour baby girl.”

End of flashback

Kris ignored the annoyed yet amused look on his husband’s face as he pulled another item of clothing out of Adam's large suitcase. The more Adam put in the more Kris pulled out. “This isn't going to stop me from going,” Adam remarked pulling his underwear from Kris's grasp.

“I don't know why you’re going anyway,” Kris sulked.

“To prepare for my tour,” Adam reminded him yet again.

“But we have dance studios in LA,” Kris remarked. “They're like everywhere.”

“But LA doesn't have the best tour director in America. New York does,” Adam said folding the last of his boxers and putting them in his case.

“I feel like you’re leaving us,” Kris said looking at Sophia as she sat prompted up on the pillows.

“Two weeks and I'll be back,” Adam said quietly. “Then we get to go on vacation together. Just the three of us.”

“And then it's a four month tour around America before another two months in Europe,” Kris threw himself back against the mattress sighing heavily.

“Oh please don't make me feel guilty over this,” Adam begged.

“I feel like my heart is hurting.”

“Yea that's not helping with the guilt,” Adam sighed as he turned from Kris to pick up his shoes from the closet.

“Oww. That hurts,” Kris cried from the bed.

“Okay now you’re just being dramatic,” Adam said turning towards the bed. “Oh damn.”

“Get her off me,” Kris begged as Sophia leant over his head her tiny hands pulling at his hair.

“Oh my god, she pulled herself up,” Adam gushed. “She's never done that before.”

“Adam,” Kris complained trying to pull Sophia's hands from his head.

“Don't stop her,” Adam said. “Let me grab the camera.”

“Adam this hurts,” Kris said through gritted teeth.

Adam knelt on the bed gently removing Sophia's hands from her Daddy's head. “Damn she's got a strong grip.”

“I know.”

“Okay, okay got it.” Adam lifted Sophia above his head as she giggled down at him. “You're a naughty girl.”

“I think she's pulled hair out,” Kris complained as he looked in the mirror.

“You're a naughty girl,” Adam laughed as he held Sophia in front of him, her little legs bouncing up and down on his thighs as she giggled.

“Yeah there's defiantly a bald patch,” Kris sighed turning from the mirror.

Adam tried not to smile as he looked up at his annoyed husband. “I think the Bruce Willis look would be hot....ouch.” Sophia's tiny fingers gripped onto the side of Adam's head as she continued to giggle. “Kris.”

“Wait, wait let me get the camera,” Kris said mockingly as Adam struggled to break free from Sophia's vice grip.

….................................................

Kris stood with his arms folded as he leaned against the bedroom door. “Cars here.”

Adam looked up from the bed with a sad smile on his face. “I hate this,” he sighed tightening his grip on Sophia.

“She'll be fine until you come back,” Kris said walking towards the bed.

“Just make sure she doesn't forget me. Two weeks is a long time for a baby.” Adam lay Sophia down on the bed as her eyes began to close.

“I'll show her your videos every night and you'll do web cam when you can.” Kris reached out to pull Adam up from the bed. “You don't want to miss your flight.”

“What if I do?” Adam asked quietly.

“Call me when you land,” Kris reached up pressing his forehead against his husbands. “I love you.”

“I hate you,” Adam whispered back.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. You gave me all this love,” Adam admitted. “Before you the idea of going to New York for two weeks to plan a tour would have been the greatest thing in the world. Now it just doesn't seem that important,” Adam sighed. “I could easily live without it.”

“I love you,” Kris repeated kissing the tip of Adam's nose.

“I love you too.”

Flashback

“I love you, I love you, I love you.” Adam pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss making him giggle.

“Thought it would look good for your first tour,” Kris laughed stroking the cold leather. “Cass designed it specially. One of a kind, sort of like you.”

Adam put on the new leather jacket admiring himself in the mirror. “I love it.” Adam eyed the other box on the bed giving Kris a look.

“Can't leave Allison out,” Kris said with a smile.

“Oh my fucking god this is epic,” Adam gushed pulling open Allison's box to reveal a leather jacket similar to Adam's

…..................................................

Kris signalled for the driver to give him one more minute before turning to find Adam sulking by his bags. “Do I have to go?”

“I think so,” Kris smiled wrapping his arms around his boyfriends waist. “Unless you ask your fans to come here and you can give them a performance in the backyard.”

“Well do you have to stay?” Adam pouted.

“Just for now. I'll come out and see you and Allison as soon as I'm finished here,” Kris reassured his boyfriend.

“And tell me again why you can't come on tour with us. Three Idol's would be better than two.”

“My tour is already planned for the summer. I've got a lot to do until then,” Kris pulled away picking up Adam's bag. “And Allison offered to snuggle with you on the bus.”

“I think people go to jail for that sort of thing,” Adam mumbled as Kris pushed him out the door.

“Well snuggle with her Mom then,” Kris smirked. “Just don't be snuggling with any hot dancers.”

Adam stopped dead in his tracks to look at his boyfriend. “I would never.”

“I was joking,” Kris said rubbing Adam's back as he gentle nudged him to the car.

“Well don't. It's not funny.”

Kris handed the driver Adam's bag before turning back to Adam. “Let’s not turn this into a crying match.”

Adam rolled his eyes. “So romantic.”

“So dramatic,” Kris said mockingly.

“So how do we do this?” Adam asked stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“You’re just going to the studio for a few hours,” Kris said kicking at the ground with his toes.

“Okay I want pasta for dinner tonight.”

“Okay,” Kris laughed.

“I'll bring home wine,” Adam said climbing into the car.

“Get me some of that beer I like.” Kris closed the door sticking his head in the opened window. “I love you.”

“I'll get a DVD too,” Adam said his voice wavering a little.

“Be good,” Kris whispered leaning in to kiss Adam's lips.

“Don't burn the pasta,” Adam warned with a sad smile.

Kris stroked Adam's face with the back of his hand before pulling from the car to watch it disappear down the driveway. He waited until it turned the corner at the end of the street before pulling out his cell. “He's gone. I'll leave the gate open for you.”

End of flashback


	38. Chapter 38

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

Chapter 38

 

Flashback

Kris sat at the kitchen table with his head resting in his hands as the front door opened and closed.

“Hello?”

“In the kitchen,” Kris called out rubbing his face with his hands as he stood. “Nice tan.”

Cheeks twirled around giggling. “Honeymoon tan suits me darling.” Cheeks pulled a seat up next to Kris. “What's up? You sounded pretty worried on the phone.”

“Can I talk to you, and you be normal?” Kris asked as he looked at Cheeks. “I mean really normal.”

Cheeks let his eyes wander round the kitchen before setting back on Kris. “What's wrong Kris?”

“I need to know about your relationship with Adam,” Kris said unsure.

“He's my best friend,” Cheeks said. “I love him completely.”

“I need to know what kind of romantic relationship you had.”

“No you don't,” Cheeks said shaking his head. “That's in the past.”

“How did you meet?”

“Ask Adam.”

“Did he hit on you or did you go after him?” Kris asked completely ignoring Cheeks answer.

“Ask Adam.”

“I'm asking you.”

“You won't like the answer,” Cheeks said putting his hand on Kris's knee. “Don't start poking around the past.”

“I need to know,” Kris said putting his hand over Cheeks.

“We met at a party after gay pride,” Cheeks answered.

“Tell me it all.”

Cheeks let out a long breath. “Fine but if Adam asks you beat it out of me,” Cheeks said causing Kris to nod his head in agreement.

Flashback (In a flashback)

Adam followed the crowd of the parade into the dark club, the music hitting his ears the moment the doors opened. He had went to pride with a group of guys from the hair cast, but after wandering off to look around he had lost track of them. Now on his own he figured a drink would be the best way to end his first ever gay pride. Taking a seat at the bar Adam ordered a drink and sat back and watched the men dance around him. He'd been out for three years and after a disastrous night losing his virginity on his twenty-first birthday a few months before, he still wasn't quite sure of the gay scene. His first year as an openly gay man had been spent at his childhood home surrounding by his best girlfriends. His second year out was spent on a cruise ship surrounded by elderly people. But his third year out had been brighter with his audition for hair the musical ending with him getting the part. Even with three year out and open, with everyone he knew being supportive Adam still wasn't comfortable with who he was. He wasn't sure if it was to do with being gay or the fact that his self-image had a lot to be desired. With his newly dyed hair and his puppy fat Adam really wasn't gay sheek. Adam took a look around the club at the skinny beautiful people suddenly feeling very out of place. Downing his drink in one Adam stood from the bar making his way out the club. Once outside the club Adam finally could breathe again.

“Excuse me,” Adam turned hearing a voice behind him. A small elf like man in woman's jeans and a tank top with the word hot across his chest stood in front of him smiling. “You're not leaving are you?”

Adam looked behind him to make sure the really hot guy was talking to him. “I was.”

“But why? You didn't even dance.” The cute guy walked forward until he was directly in front of Adam. “I was watching you in there.” Adam raised an eyebrow. “Not in a creepy way, well not that creepy. My names Cheeks.”

Adam shook the outstretched hand in front of him. “Adam.”

“So Adam would you like to come back inside and buy me a drink?” Cheeks asked with a Cheeky grin. Adam looked back at the club. He really didn't think he could go back in there but he really didn't want to say goodbye to Cheeks. “Or you could walk me home.”

Adam gave a shy laugh before nodding his head. “Okay.”

End of Flashback (In a flashback)

Kris sat with a frown on his face. “That doesn't sound anything like my Adam.”

“I agree,” Cheeks said quietly. “He was so quiet when I met him.”

“What happened when you got back to your place?” Kris quizzed fidgeting with his hands.

“Kris.”

“Don't tell me if you had sex. Just tell me what you talked about.”

Flashback (In a flashback)

Adam stopped outside Cheeks apartment looking up at the tall building.

“It's not much, but It's home,” Cheeks said pulling Adam's attention back to him. “Well thank for the escort home Adam Lambert cast member of hairspray.”

“Nice to meet you too God’s gift to the gay man.”

End of Flashback (In a flashback)

“God’s gift to the gay man?” Kris asked with a smirk.

“Who's telling this story?”

“But come on,” Kris laughed.

“Hey you wanted this story,” Cheeks snapped.

“Sorry.”

“I've got a really hot brand new husband at home just dying to bend me over every hard surface we own.”

“Sorry,” Kris repeated.

“I don't need to take this abuse.”

“I'm sorry. Please carry on,” Kris pleaded.

Flashback (In a flashback)

“Do you like ice cream?” Cheeks asked smiling at Adam.

“I do.”

“I have some in my freezer. I've been looking for an excuse to break out the spoons. Would you be my excuse,” Cheeks asked with a wink.

Adam slipped his bottom lip between his teeth as he looked up at the apartment. “What flavour of ice cream?”

“Chocolate chip.”

Adam looked down at Cheeks with a smile. “I guess one scoop would be good.”

….............................................

Adam sat on the chair opposite fascinated as Cheeks ate his third bowl of chocolate chip. He'd only had half a bowl and he knew that was half a bowl too much.

“So you’re a singer,” Cheeks asked with a mouth full of ice cream.

“I try to,” Adam smiled shyly.

“So sing me something,” Cheeks said sitting back kicking his shoes off.

“I couldn't,” Adam said stuttering. “Not unless I'm on stage or really drunk.”

“There's a bottle of Vodka in the freezer.”

“There's a lot in your freezer,” Adam smiled.

“How do you think I get the cute guys back to my crappy apartment?” Cheeks mused causing Adam's cheeks to flush. “My freezer got me a good one tonight.”

“I should go,” Adam said standing up.

Cheeks stood up too standing in front of Adam. “I sing too. Pop electric dance stuff. Very Euro.” Cheeks sat back down. “Tell me something.”

“What do you want to know?” Adam said sitting back down.

“What's your favourite word?”

Adam let out a laugh. “I don't know.”

“Mine is fabulous,” Cheeks smiled.

Adam thought for a moment before looking back at Cheeks. “Glam,” Adam smiled. “I love the word glam.”

Cheeks smiled reaching over to pick up Adam's bowl. “Want another?”

“I shouldn't,” Adam said looking down at his stomach.

“Oh you should,” Cheeks smiled strutting towards the kitchen with the bowls in his hands.

…............................................................

Two more bowls of Chocolate chip later and Adam was lying back on Cheeks sofa rubbing his sore stomach. “You’re a bad influence,” He groaned.

“I know. Fun right?” Cheeks giggled moving up the sofa a little.

“I'm going to be dieting for weeks after this.”

“Don't you dare,” Cheeks said reaching out to touch Adam's stomach. “You're skinny enough.”

“Yeah right,” Adam laughed.

Cheeks moved again till he was pressed against Adam's side. “You have the most amazing eyes.” Cheeks leaned in his lips opening a little.

Adam pulled back slightly looking into Cheeks eyes. “What's your real name?”

“Brad.”

“Brad,” Adam repeated. “I like that. But why are you called Cheeks.”

“Oh honey,” Cheeks laughed. “I don't want to scare you off the first night.” Cheeks closed the gap between him and Adam letting their lips finally met for the first time.

End of Flashback (In a flashback)

“And that's enough of story time,” Kris interrupted.

“Relax,” Cheeks sighed. “We didn't have sex that night.” Kris nodded his head. “But what's with the trip down memory lane.”

Kris let out a long breath. “He doesn't want to get married.”

“You asked him to marry you?” Cheeks asked in shock.

“At your wedding he said marriage wasn't for him. I just thought maybe one day we would take that step.” Kris rubbed his face with his hands. “I just thought maybe if I heard what your relationship with him was like I would find out what he wants from me.”

“Well he dumped me so I don't think our relationship was what he wanted. Have you talked to him?” Cheeks asked causing Kris to shake his head. “Well talk to him. Adam will be honest with you. Let him tell you what he's feeling but be honest with him too.”

“Be honest,” Kris said quietly. “You make it sound so easy.”

“It is,” Cheeks remarked patting Kris's knee.

….........................................................

“Okay I've sent Allison off to find me some food,” Adam laughed into the phone. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Remember Cheeks and Cass's wedding?”

“God don't,” Adam complained. “I'm trying to forget that.”

“You really hate the idea of marriage don't you?” Kris asked quietly.

“Not really something I think about.”

“Oh.”

“Kris?” Adam asked his voice sounding more alert now. “What's wrong?”

“I just thought. Well I thought maybe that's where we were heading. I know it's only been ten months but I thought one day we would be more settled,” Kris stuttered, thankful that Adam wasn't in the same room as him at the moment.

“We don't need to be married to be settled. You know I'm committed to you.”

“But it's not the same as being married,” Kris sighed.

“I don't want to get married,” Adam said firmly.

Kris closed his eyes fearing the tears that were forming would escape. “Okay I just thought I would ask.”

“I love you,” Adam whispered into the phone.

“I better let you go.” Kris wiped away a tear from his cheek.

“I have six free days next week before tour rehearsals starts,” Adam said. “I thought we could go away together. Just the two of us.”

“Okay.”

“Where do you want to go?” Adam asked gently.

“You pick.”

“Okay,” Adam sighed. “I'll make it a surprise. I love you,” Adam said.

“I know you do,” Kris said wiping away another tear.

End of Flashback


	39. Chapter 39

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 39

“I know baby girl, I know it's not fair.” Kris paced up and down the living room floor as Sophia screamed in his ear. She had been awake since six am screaming until her little face was deep red and soaked with tears. “Baby I don't know what you want,” Kris said holding Sophia out to look at her. “You want your teddy?” Kris pulled her pink bear from the table waving it in front of Sophia's face but that only caused her to cry harder. “Okay. You don't want that. How about music? You want to hear Papa singing?” Kris grabbed the remote clicking a few buttons until Adam's voice filled the room. “Listen Sophia, Listen it's Papa.” Kris held Sophia close as he softly sang along with Adam until Sophia's cries began to soften. “That's it. Listen to Papa sing just for you.” Walking over to the wall until in the corner of the room Kris picked up a framed photo. “Do you miss Papa? Is that what the tears are for?” Kris sat down on the sofa resting Sophia on his thigh as he looked at the photo. “I miss him too baby but one more day and we're all going to be together again. And we can all go to the beach, just you me and Papa. Is that what you want?” Sophia gave a little hiccup as she snuggled into Kris's chest. “This was Papa and Daddies first time on vacation together.” Kris held up the photo in front of Sophia's face. Her little hand reached out trying to grab Adam's face. “One more day baby,” Kris promised kissing the top of Sophia's head.

Flashback

Kris stood at the airport entrance with his bag at his feet just like Adam had text him to do. Texting was all the two of them had been doing since the disastrous wedding talk four days before, and now he was standing waiting for Adam to show up. Adam had promised him a trip away just the two of them with no interruptions, and Kris was dreading it. The shock of black hair coming through the crowd pulled Kris from his thinking as Adam stepped into sight.

“Sorry I'm late,” Adam said out of breath as he leaned in to leave a slight kiss on Kris's cheek.

“I only got here a few minutes ago.” Kris reached down to pick up his bag the same time Adam did.

“I got it.”

“It's okay.”

“I got it Kris,” Adam pulled the bag from Kris's hand. “We should hurry. We board in a few minutes.”

“Where are we going?” Kris asked as he followed his boyfriend through the crowded airport.

“I found a little apartment we can stay in,” Adam smiled over his shoulder.

“In what state?”

“No state.” Adam stopped at the gate to pull Kris's passport out of his bag.

“Flight to Rome now boarding at terminal five.” The announcer said causing Kris to look up at the board.

“You’re taking me to Rome?” Kris asked in shock.

…..........................................

Kris pulled open the patio doors in the bedroom the sun hitting his face causing him to close his eyes in the warmth. He had left Adam to go find them food while he unpacked and got them both settled in. He had survived the seven hour flight by pretending to sleep, and the hours drive from the airport was used for sightseeing but he knew when Adam got back they would have to talk. Adam wouldn't go on pretending nothing was wrong.

By the time Adam did arrive back with pizza Kris had them both unpacked and was enjoying the view from the bedroom patio.

“They all speak English,” Adam commented as he munched on his dinner. “Better than we do.”

“They're closer to England than we are,” Kris mused picking the meat off his pizza.

“I saw a cute little gift shop down stairs maybe we could go down later and have a look around,” Adam said sending Kris a glance.

“I'm pretty tired.”

“I guess it had been a long da,.” Adam sighed. “I'll tidy up in here if you want to go get ready for bed.”

“Thanks,” Kris said softly as he stood up from the table.

…................................................

By the time Adam cleared up in the kitchen and followed Kris to the bedroom of the apartment was in darkness. He fumbled his way towards the bed, pulling his clothes off as he went. He could hear Kris's breathing change as he sat down on the bed letting him know he wasn't sleeping yet.

“I don't blame you being tired baby. I feel like I've been awake for days.” Adam pulled the covers over his legs as he lay on his side looking at Kris's back. “Kris are you awake?” Adam asked in a whisper. “I guess you were tired.” Adam watched Kris's shoulders stiffen. “I hope you’re not tired of me yet. I know I would push an angel to despair,” Adam sighed reaching out to run a fingertip up Kris's bare back. “I love your back. It's all muscle and hard but soft and warm to touch. Kris are you awake?” Adam whispered again. “Guess not. I wish I could think of the words to say to make things better. I thought bringing you here would make you forget the last few days, but you’re not that shallow. You can't be distracted by fancy things like the rest of the guys I've dated.” Adam slipped his hands through Kris's hair stroking his scalp. “But then you’re not like anyone I've ever met. You’re different, special,” Adam sighed rolling onto his back as he rubbed Kris's back. “I love you, like really love you. And I'm totally committed to you. Nothing could come between us. No one will ever love me like you do. I know that. I know I'll never have it as good as I have it with you but marriage.” Adam stopped hearing Kris sigh heavily. “I love you Kris.”

Kris rolled over onto his other side facing Adam with a sad look on his face. “I'm awake.”

“I know,” Adam whispered. “You weren't snoring. You always snore.” Adam could see in the darkness that Kris was giving him a sad smile as he spoke. “Baby,” Adam whispered. “Don't be sad, you should never be sad.” Pulling Kris into his arms Adam held him tight. “I just don't believe I would be good in a marriage. I would fuck it up.” Kris pulled away putting his finger against Adam's mouth stopping him from talking.

…............................................

Adam lay flat on his back and watched as Kris sat up from the bed pulling his boxers off as he knelt over Adam pulling the covers from his legs leaving him completely naked.

“Kris?” Adam shivered.

Kris lay back down on the mattress pulling at Adam motioning for him to lay on top of him. Adam did as he was told moving himself up until he was resting lightly over Kris. “What are we doing?” Adam asked unsure. Kris gave him a sad smile as he lifted his head off the pillow to kiss his lips. Wrapping his legs around Adam's waist Kris squeezed tight pressing their hardening cocks together. In one quick movement Adam slipped his hand between their bodies wrapping it around both their cocks earning a low moan from his boyfriends pouting lips. “You know I love you,” Adam whispered resting his forehead against Kris's. His hand continued to stroke them both at the same time as he kept his eyes focused on Kris's. “I love you so much.” A lone tear escaped from Kris's eye rolling down his cheek causing Adam to kiss it away. “I'm only ever going to love you,” Adam whispered kissing away another tear as his hand stroked faster between them. “We don't need a silly piece of paper to make us real. We are real,” Adam promised. His hand slipped from his own cock to wrap around Kris's giving it a tight squeeze. The tears continued to roll down Kris's cheek and Adam kissed each other away. “Let go baby. Let me love you,” Adam begged causing Kris to clench his eyes shut. “Open your eyes baby. Let me see those beautiful eyes.”

Kris opened his eyes to look up at his boyfriend. “Adam,” he gasped finally letting go and releasing himself over Adam's hand.

 

End of Flashback

 

“Okay.” Kris fixed Sophia on his knee. “Can you see her now?”

“Yeah that's it.”

Kris smiled into the web cam at his husband. “Please tell me you’re not naked,” Kris laughed looking at Adam's bare chest through the screen.

“Not yet. Thought I would wait until you put baby girl to bed before I let you see that show,” Adam said with a wink. “Hey baby girl.” Sophia's head shot up looking around the room trying to follow Adam's voice.

“She recognises your voice,” Kris smiled standing Sophia up on her feet so Adam could see her better.

“Oh dear god please tell me I'm seeing things and you didn't dress her in that god awful dress.” Adam pulled a face causing Kris to laugh.

“You brother bought her this.”

“My brother must have been high,” Adam sighed shaking his head. “I told you I labelled all her outfits in the closet. One for every day of the week.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kris smiled. “You even labelled her nightwear.”

“Baby girls got to be in fashion at all times.”

“I hope baby girl grows up to hate fashion,” Kris remarked earning a gasp from his husband.

“I'll make sure she hates all sports. I'll have her tap dancing around the TV during ever sport event there is,” Adam said.

“I'll teach her to wipe her messy hands all over your dress pants.”

“I'll show her how to cut the strings on your guitar.”

“I'll.....” Kris paused raising an eyebrow. “What are we going on about?”

“I think we're in competition to turn our baby girl into the biggest brat around,” Adam laughed. “Let’s stop before she starts taking notes.”

Kris looked down at his daughter as she babbled to herself. “I'll change her into today's outfit right now.”

“Thanks baby.” Adam leaned back in his chair smiling at Kris through the webcam.

“What?” Kris asked sitting Sophia back down on his knee.

“You look like a hot Daddy,” Adam mused. “Very appealing.”

“Yeah right,” Kris sighed. “I've been up since six and I have baby sick in my hair.”

“Hot.”

“Shut up,” Kris giggled.

“I mean it though,” Adam said sitting forward. “Being a Daddy suits you. I'm glad we did it.”

“Me too,” Kris smiled looking down at his daughter. “I always knew it would be this good.”

“You did,” Adam agreed. “It was me that had to be convinced.”

“That was a rocky road,” Kris smiled.

Flashback

Kris and Adam walked together down the small street in Rome taking in everything around them. Kris had fell asleep in his boyfriend’s arms after their love making and woken up in the same position. They hadn't mentioned the word marriage because Kris really didn't know what to say. Adam had made it clear he did not want to marry, and other than begging Kris had nothing to go on so he figured putting it to the back of his mind and enjoying the rest of their time together. They could talk about it more when it mattered.

“You want an ice cream?” Adam asked stopping in front of a small cafe.

“Two scoops,” Kris smiled. The first real smile he had given Adam since their arrival.

“Two scoops,” Adam smiled back. “Grab a seat on the bench I'll go get them.”

Kris sat on the small bench across from the cafe watching a small group of children play. There were three boys and one small girl all kicking around a soccer ball. The boys never really allowing the girl a chance to play. He watched her getting annoyed stomping her little foot and folding her arms across her chest. The three boys soon got bored teasing her and ran off leaving her behind to pout. She soon wandered over to where Kris was sitting taking a seat on the bench beside his.

Kris watched her swing her legs as she stole sideways glances at him. “Boys are horrible aren't they?” Kris asked unsure if she even spoke English.

“And smelly,” She said in a thick Italian accent.

“That smell never goes away,” Kris joked causing the girl to smile. “I'm Kris.”

“You're American,” the little girl commented taking a seat on Kris's bench. “Like High School Musical.”

“That's right,” Kris smiled. “Are you okay?”

“Those boys,” She said. “My brothers.”

“Oh,” Kris said nodding. “Those are the worst kind of boys.”

“It's okay,” She shrugged. “My Papa will punish them when I tell him.” She gave Kris a big smile. “I'm Papa's favourite because I'm the only girl.”

“I guess having brothers isn't so bad then,” Kris laughed.

“Guess not,” She smiled. “I better go before Papa realizes I'm not with them.” She stood smiling shyly at Kris. “Bye Kris.”

“Bye,” Kris frowned. “What's your name?”

“Sophia.” She gave a small wave before skipping away passing Adam as he walked towards the bench.

“Who was that?” Adam asked sitting down next to his boyfriend.

“A very smart little girl,” Kris smiled licking his ice cream.

“Who knew kids were smart,” Adam said rolling his eyes.

“Her brothers were teasing her so I asked if she was okay,” Kris explained. “She told me it was okay because she would go home and tell her Papa and they would be punished.”

“Papa,” Adam smiled. “I love that. I tried calling my Dad Papa when I was seven but he told me it was weird. He was wishing for Papa when the teenage years started, and I was hanging with the Mormon kids and trying to watch gay porn on his computer.”

Kris gave his boyfriend an amused look. “Well maybe you'll be a Papa one day,” Kris said without thinking causing Adam to tense up beside him. Another topic to add to the things that need to be talked about when they got home.

 

End of Flashback


	40. Chapter 40

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 40

 

Flashback

After a few hours of walking in the sun they arrived back at the apartment in desperate need of a shower. Kris let Adam go first, knowing if he had to hear him bitch about his hair for one more minute he would explode. He went second enjoying the nice cold water running over his body cooling him instantly. It only took a few minutes for the cold to become too much and he went off looking for the warmth of his clothes.

“Adam have you seen my...” Kris stopped outside the bedroom door to find Adam on the floor resting against the wall with his head in his hands. “What are you doing down there?”

Adam pointed a shaky finger towards the wall opposite him causing Kris to poke his head round the bedroom door. “Bang” Adam said with a groan.

“What?” Kris looked at the white wall that now had a big black stain around the socket.

“Shock,” Adam muttered.

“Oh fuck,” Kris said rushing to Adam's side. “You blew yourself up.”

Adam nodded his head with a small smile on his face. “And flew.”

Kris looked from the socket to his boyfriend. “It threw you across the room?” Adam nodded still wearing a weary smile. “Fuck. Well are you okay?” Reaching out to stroke the back of Adam's head Kris found it was wet. Kris pulled his hand back seeing blood covering his fingertips. “Shit. We need to get you to a hospital now. You've banged your head.” Adam nodded weakly as Kris pulled him to his feet.

….................................................................

Kris took another sip of his weak tea as he sat in the busy waiting for any news on Adam's treatment. They had arrived and waited for over an hour before a doctor came to take away Adam to be examined, but when Kris stood to follow he was told only patients were allowed in the examining rooms. Now forty minutes later Kris was still waiting, surrounded by crying babies and people speaking in Italian. By the time another hour had past Kris had had enough and went looking for someone to tell him where he could find his boyfriend. He soon found the doctor that collected Adam standing at the nurse’s station chatting and laughing with another doctor.

“Doctor,” Kris said tapping him on the shoulder.

The doctor turned giving Kris a look. “You have to go back there. Your name will be called.”

The doctor turned his back on Kris again. “I came in with someone. You treated him, I need to know how he is.” Kris tapped the doctor on the shoulder again. “No one’s told me if he's okay.”

The doctor turned again sighing heavily. “The American?”

“Yes.” Kris said nodding his head. “Is he okay?”

“Fine,” The doctor said. “He's waiting for the nurse to stitch him up.”

“No one came to tell me that,” Kris complained. “I waited out there for an hour.”

“Why would I tell you?” The doctor asked confused. “Only family of sick allowed information.”

“His family isn't here. We came here together,” Kris tried to explain as calmly as possible. “Can I see him?”

“No, no,” the doctor said shaking his head. “Family only.”

“His fucking family isn't herem” Kris snapped. “I'm his boyfriend. I'm the only person he has in this country.”

The doctor looked Kris up and down with an unpleasant look on his face. “Hospital rules. Family only see the sick. Homo's not allowed.” The doctor let out a laugh before turning back to the other doctor.

Kris stood frozen to the spot as he watched the two doctors laugh in front of him. “Look I think there's been a misunderstanding,” Kris said putting his hand on the doctor’s shoulder again.

“Don't touch.” The doctor snapped turning round to face Kris again. “Homo's dirty.” The doctor said in broken English causing Kris to see red. With both hands on the doctors chest Kris pushed as hard as he could pressing the doctor against the wall behind him.

The next few minutes went by in the blur with Kris finding himself being grabbed by several people as he screamed and yelled out Adam's name. At the end of it all he found himself thrown onto the ground of the parking lot by two large security guards. He sat there in the middle of the road cursing and forcing himself not to cry. By the time the tears did finally fall Kris had no clue why he was crying in the first place. All he could do was shield his face from the passing crowd and hope the tears would stop eventually.

“Sir?” Kris looked up from the ground to find a small nurse standing over him. “Your boyfriend is almost done.”

Kris wiped away at his eyes trying to hide the fact he'd been crying. “Is he okay?”

“He's fine,” the nurse smiled. “He's been talking none stop about you, asking for you. I explained to him that hospital rules state only the next of kin can be with the patient during treatment.” The nurse sat down beside Kris on the ground. “You would need marriage papers to be allowed in with him.”

Kris let out a bitter laugh. “Did you tell him that?”

“Yes,” the nurse smiled. “He told me not to let you know about that.”

Kris laughed again. “I'm sorry about my actions in there. That's not usually me.”

“That doctor has been thrown against the wall more than once,” the nurse explained. “Too bad you didn't get a few hits in.”

 

….............................................

 

Kris smiled looking up to see Adam walking out the hospital doors. “Hey,” he said standing up.

“Hey.” Adam looked confused. “Have you been crying?”

“Nope,” Kris lied wiping at his eyes.

“Okay,” Adam laughed not believing a word of it. “Why are you out here?”

“Needed some air.”

“Sorry you had to wait so long, but the nurse said something about rules and things,” Adam explained.

“A doctor explained it all to me,” Kris sighed.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Adam asked with concern.

“Shouldn't I be asking you that?” Kris laughed reaching up to touch Adam's head gently.

“Please,” Adam smiled. “With all this hair the walls lucky to be still standing.” Adam wrapped his arm around Kris's shoulder pulling him close. “How about we go home?”

“Yes please,” Kris sighed snuggling his face into Adam's side as they walked across the parking lot.

End of Flashback

Both Kris and Adam stood with their arms folded and watched as Sophia's little leg twitched Adam leaned in close keeping an eye on his eyes.

“God it's like torture this,” Adam complained as Sophia snuggled back into a deeper sleep.

“She was awake all the drive up here. All she could do was talk and talk. I think she was excited about you coming,” Kris remarked causing Adam to laugh. While Kris had chosen to drive to Malibu for their weekend away at the beach while Adam had flown in from New York to meet them there. Now after an hour of waiting Sophia had still not woken up from her nap to see her Papa for the first time in days. The wait was killing Kris. “What if we nudge her or something?” Kris asked earning a look from his husband. “Or not.”

“She'll wake up when she's ready.” Adam informed his husband. “We can't just wake up a sleeping baby,” he said speaking more louder than normal. “It's not fair,” he added almost shouting.

“I know what you're doing,” Kris said rolling his eyes.

“I'm not doing anything,” Adam said leaning down close to Sophia's ear.

“Yeah right,” Kris smirked. “You're trying to talk as loud as you can to wake her. You're about then seconds away from screaming Led Zeppelin in her ear.”

“Oh you’re a comedian,” Adam laughed. “Well done. Really funny.” He added clapping his hands.

“Stop that,” Kris said pulling Adam's hands apart. “You really will wake her up and she'll bitch and moan for the rest of the day.”

“Our daughter does not bitch and moan,” Adam pouted.

“Yes she does. The exact same way you do.”

“I do not bitch and moan.”

“Yeah right.”

“I don't.”

“Adam if you...” Kris paused hearing a soft giggle coming from Sophia.

“She's awake,” Adam gushed picking her up from her car seat. “Hey baby girl.” Sophia stretched out her hands gripping at Adam's face as he talked to her in that tone of voice that was kept just for her and Kris.

“I told you one more day baby,” Kris said resting his chin on Adam's shoulder to look at Sophia's smiling face.

“I missed this,” Adam mused holding Sophia close to his chest as he leaned back against Kris.

“You’re not the only one,” Kris sighed wrapping his arms around Adam's stomach to hold him close.

…..............................................

Kris didn't know who was more excited about their day at the beach. Sophia who had clapped her hands together every time she caught sight of her new bright yellow sandals or Adam when he saw that Kris had packet his favorite pair of swimming trucks.

“What if she's afraid of the water?” Kris asked following the narrow path to the beach. “I used to freak any time my parents put me anywhere near water when I was a baby.”

“Then we'll play in the sand,” Adam said holding Sophia in his arms.

“What if she tries to eat the sand?” Kris asked stopping in his track at the beginning of the beach to turn and look up at his husband.

“We'll make sure she doesn't,” Adam answered smiling.

“What about the sun?” Kris asked refusing to move when Adam stepped forward. “She could burn.”

“She's got her sun hat on, her little sun umbrella and enough sun protection on to last her a year.” Adam stepped forward until he was right in front of his husband. “Now move so me and my baby can make sand castles.”

Kris stepped aside sighing heavily as Adam stepped past him. “This is not going to end well.”

….........................................

“Ow, ow, ow,” Adam groaned hobbling into to beach house bedroom.

“I knew going to the beach was a bad idea,” Kris remarked following Adam towards the bed.

“Now is not the time to be right Kristopher. Now is the time to be nice to the love of your life,” Adam said as he crawled on his stomach on the bed wincing at the contact.

“It's sort of ironic really,” Kris smiling propping Sophia up next to Adam's head against the pillows. “I mean there I was worrying about the sun and Sophia, and all the time I should have been worrying about you and the sun.”

“Stop smiling,” Adam groaned into the pillow. “And don't say you’re not because I know you are.”

“Whatever,” Kris said trying his best not to smile. “I'm going to run you a bath might help with the burning.” Kris leaned down kissing the top of Adam's head. “Watch Sophia while I'm gone.”

…................................................................

Kris poured the funny smelly bottle into the bath along with the bubbles as he listened to Sophia babble in the next room. Ever since she realized the little hole on her face made a noise she had been 'taking' nonstop. Kris could hear Adam grunt a reply every few seconds as he lay almost passed out on the bed. Once the bath was full and the candles were lit Kris made his way towards the bed.

“All ready?” Kris asked pulling at Adam's foot. “Waters just nice.”

“Just fill a pot and pour it over me,” Adam mumbled into the pillow. 

“Or you could just get up and go and sit in the nice comfy tub,” Kris remarked pulling Adam's socks off. Sophia had pushed herself forward to lean over Adam's head, her tiny hands rubbing at his head.

“Thanks baby girl,” Adam said lifting his head to kiss Sophia's hands.

“Come on. Don't want the water getting cold,” Kris tugged at Adam's legs trying to get him moving.

“Can't I just die here?”

Kris let out a laugh as he picked Sophia up standing her on the bed beside Adam's back. “Can you be less dramatic? It's only a little sun burn.”

“Says the man with the gorgeous tan,” Adam remarked slowly rolling on his back to look up at his husband and daughter. “At least she had fun.” Adam reached up taking Sophia by the hands and letting her bounce up and down on the bed as Kris held her from behind.

“And she didn't burnt,” Kris said letting Sophia land on her bum on the bed as she let out a little giggle. “Come on bath time.”

“Why?” Adam complained covering his eyes with his hands.

“Because I don't want you waking up in the middle of the night in agony,” Kris explained softly. “Come on baby.”

“But...” Before Adam could say anything else Sophia lifted her tiny hand high brining it down flat on Adam's burnt chest causing him to leap from the bed in agony. “Mother...”

“Don't use that word,” Kris warned picking Sophia up from the bed.

“All kinds of pain. Blood curling pain,” Adam groaned holding his chest.

“Maybe a bath would help,” Kris commented as he disappeared into the open bathroom door.

….......................................

Adam ran the sponge up his chest letting the bubbles form on his stomach as he watched Kris sit on the floor beside the tub. “Why don't you join me?” Adam asked dipping the sponge back into the water.

“And what do I do with this one? Kris asked holding up Sophia.

“I'm sure there's room for her too,” Adam said causing Kris to frown.

“You think we can do that?”

“I don't know. I think we can. I mean we aren't doing anything wrong,” Adam said.

“Wait, I'll call Mama and ask her.” Kris disappeared from the bathroom with Sophia in his arms as he went looking for his cell.

Adam lay back in the tub as he listened to Kris's voice from the other room. He was just enjoying the cool water on his skin when Kris appeared at the bathroom door looking sheepish. “Well?” Adam asked.

“She called me stupid and told me as long as we don't drown Sophia we should be okay with her having a bath with us.”

Adam nodded his head as he smiled up at his husband. “Don't drown. Got it.”

Kris stripped Sophia from her beach wear her little legs kicking with excitement when Adam held out his arms. “Come on baby girl.” Kris stripped off next taking his place in the tub across from his husband. “I've never been in a tub with two more people before,” Kris mused smiling at Sophia as she splashed in the water.

“Sadly I can't say the same,” Adam said quietly. “But really can we count Brad as people?”

“Too much info,” Kris said pulling a face.

Adam ran his hand over Sophia's head causing her to giggle when the water rolled down her nose. “I wish she would grow some hair soon,” he sighed stroking Sophia's bald head. “I mean she's five and a half months and still no hair.”

“It'll happen,” Kris remarked. “Or we could buy a wig and dress her like Dolly Parton,” Kris laughed but Adam stayed oddly quiet. “Adam?” Kris asked causing Adam to look away. “Please tell me you haven't bought her a Dolly Parton wig.”

“Of course I haven't,” Adam said lying back in the tub with Sophia sitting on his chest. “They're called baby wigs.”

“Adam”

“I was only looking,” Adam said quickly. “There was this site and...”

“We are not putting her in a wig,” Kris interrupted.

“Fine,” Adam pouted.

Kris dipped his hand in the water picking up Adam's foot bringing it out to rest on his chest. “How's the burning.”

“Stinging,” Adam said sticking his bottom lip out.

“How about I massage some lotion on you when we get out of here?” Kris suggested squeezing Adam's toes.

“That would be good,” Adam said still pouting.

“Maybe after Sophia goes to bed you could massage me too,” Kris suggested with a smirk.

“Maybe,” Adam said with a little smile.


	41. Chapter 41

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0001bxbf/)  
Thanks to kradamgasm for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 41

 

Kris gripped the steering wheel tighter his eyes focused on the red lights in front of him. “Fucking move,” he snapped slamming his hand on the horn.

“Are you trying to scare Sophia?” Adam asked through gritted teeth. “We're in traffic. Nobody's moving.”

“I hate this fucking city,” Kris complained drumming his fingertips on the steering wheel.

“Don't blame the city for your awful mood.”

“I'm not in a mood,” Kris snapped.

“You've been in a mood since we got in the car. And stop snapping at me like that,” Adam said in an even tone. “Babies can sense tension.”

“I'm not snapping at you.” Kris turned back to look at Sophia in the back seat. “And Sophia's sleeping.”

“She won't be for much longer if you don't shut up,” Adam remarked. “I don't even understand why you're so upset. It's not that big a deal.”

“It's not that big a deal?” Kris laughed bitterly. “Did you see what happened back there? Did you actually listen to the words that guy used.”

“I heard,” Adam shrugged. “What can I say he must have a small cock if he's throwing around insults like that.”

Kris head snapped round looking at his husband. “He basically called you a child abuser. He said you shouldn't be a father.”

“And he's wrong.”

“But are you not pissed that he thinks that about you?” Kris asked confused.

“If I had to worry about what every dumb ex-jock had to think about me I would never get any sleep,” Adam explained. “Now move.”

“What?”

“Traffic's moving,” Adam pointed.

Kris shook his head confused as he moved the car forward a few inches. They had been invited along to Kris's drummer’s house warming party where a few of the drummer’s high school friends would be. Half way through the party Kris and lost track of Adam but soon found him with one of the high school friends in a heated debate about gay men adopting. Kris had stood back letting Adam handle it in his usual colourful way, but when he heard the school friend comparing Adam to a child abuser Kris had stepped in ready to fight. He was so angry by it Adam had to pull him away insisting they leave early. Kris just couldn't understand how Adam could be so calm about it all. He had always been the same ever since Kris first met him. Even when Danny and Michael were preaching him back at the mansion about how wrong his lifestyle was, Adam just shrugged and never attempted to prove them wrong. The hate thrown at him had never had an effect on him like it did with Kris.

….................................................

Adam wandered into the bedroom pulling at his shirt as he went. “She really didn't want to go to sleep tonight.” Adam kicked off his boots pulling his jeans and boxers down. “She just kept looking at me with those big eyes like I was being mean to her or something.” Adam crawled under the covers resting on his back looking over at his husband. “She's really starting to get a little attitude,” Adam smiled. Kris sat frowning beside him with his arms folded ignoring everything Adam was saying. “Please tell me you not still sulking.”

“You just...” Kris shook his head. “Forget it.” Kris reached over turning the light off as he lay under the covers. “Goodnight.”

“Kris,” Adam sighed.

“Just go to sleep Adam.”

“Why am I being punished?” Adam asked. “I haven't done anything wrong.”

“No one’s being punished,” Kris sighed. “I just want to go to sleep and forget this day ever happened.”

“What did you want me to do? Did you want me to hit him? Scream and shout and demand he say sorry to you. Our baby was in that house,” Adam explained as Kris rolled onto his back to look at him. “She's not going to learn that's how her Papa deals with hate. That means I have to bite my tongue and walk away.”

Kris rolled onto his side his face close to Adam's shoulder. “You’re the most, gentle amazing father I've ever met.” Kris reached up cupping Adam's chin.

“And your opinion is the only one that matters,” Adam whispered.

“But I have this thing,” Kris sighed. “I don't know how to explain it. It's like a deep need to protect you. I guess I just don't understand why you don't have that need to protect yourself. All the time I've known you, you've never once stood your ground when people are throwing around the homophobic card.”

“What use would it be?” Adam shrugged. “Anyway I have my own way of dealing with them.”

Kris rolled his eyes as he slide over to rest his head on Adam's chest. “Your ways are weird.”

“They still work.” Adam smiled.

 

Flashback

 

Adam made his way towards the usual table at the bar. It was another week of Idol and another week of Adam surviving. Scott had been eliminated and they were all at the local bar for his last night with them all. Adam took his seat beside Lil and Allison while Kris and Meg went to get the drinks in. “Why's it so crowded in here tonight?” Adam asked pulling off his jacket.

“Danny's family.” Lil pointed towards the table across the room.

Adam's eyes landed on the large group of the Gokey clan. He hadn't met any of them yet, but he knew by one look they weren't going to become his best friends. Adam's attention was pulled back to his own table when Kris put a drink down in front of him.

“Here's your yellow thingy that you asked for.” Kris pulled a face at the drink Adam asked for.

“Not going to join me in one?” Adam asked with a smirk.

“I'll stick with my beer but thanks anyway buddy,” Kris said taking a gulp of his beer.

“Suit yourself honey,” Adam shrugged. He looked past Kris to see Danny coming towards them. “Oh I'm not drunk enough for this,” Adam mumbled.

“Hey man,” Danny said standing behind Kris's chair. “My cousin wants you to sign something,” Danny said smirking.

“Sure,” Adam faked a smile. “Let me find a napkin.”

“Actually she's brought something.” Danny put something on the table for everyone to see.

“Where did you get this?” Adam could hear the giggles from the Gokey's from across the room. “This is a private photo.”

“Just sign it Lambert,” Danny smirked.

Adam's eye caught Kris's from across the table. Kris looked about five seconds away from standing up and smacking Danny in the mouth. “Alright but you owe me.” Adam signed the picture handing it back to Danny.

Kris waited till Danny had walked back to his giggling family before he spoke. “Why didn't you tell him to fuck off?”

Adam just shrugged his shoulders as he took a sip of his drink. “Just Danny being Danny.”

“He did that to embarrass you,” Kris pointed out. “His family took the time to print that picture and bring it all this way just to embarrass you.”

“I know but it didn't embarrass me, I look damn good in that picture,” Adam said. “Besides I feel sorry for them.”

“You feel sorry for them?”

“Yeah, they had to do all that just to make themselves feel better,” Adam explained as he watched Danny's uncle giving him a dirty look. “And I bet at least one of them is gay.”

Kris let out a laugh as he looked over his shoulder at the Gokey's. “My moneys on the uncle.”

“Why the uncle?” Adam asked leaning his elbows on the table.

“The jeans,” Kris answered. “Far to cool for a Gokey. There's got to be some gay in there somewhere.”

Adam nodded his head as he finished his drink. “Exactly my thoughts the minute I set eyes on him.”

“I'm learning,” Kris smiled.

“You'll be a token gay dude in no time.”

“Token?”

“Yeah. All the gay without the sexm” Adam explained.

“I can live with that,” Kris nodded with a smile.

…..............................

 

Adam stood at the bar sipping at his drink and people watching. He had managed to calm Kris down enough to let him go to the bar himself without a babysitter. It was sweet that Kris had felt the need to protect his friend but Adam had a way of dealing with hate and it never failed him. “Mr Gokey?” Adam had waited all night for this moment. “Adam Lambert,” he said sticking out his hand.

Danny's uncle looked down at Adam's hand unsure of what to do. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Adam smiled reaching out and pulling Danny's uncle's hand into his own. “Your Danny's uncle,” Adam said in his best camp voice.

“Yes.”

“Fabulous,” Adam gushed resting his hands on Danny's uncle's chest. “Oh muscles.”

…................................................

Kris couldn't take it anymore he had to get away from the Gokey's, and their constant snipes at Adam. None of them had actually been brave enough to approach Adam. Instead choosing to stay as a pack and laugh and stare whenever Adam was near them. Kris had tried to be like Adam and ignore them but he really wasn't that strong so when the words Nancy boy had been thrown around Kris had stormed out. After twenty minutes of cursing and talking to himself in the bars parking lot, Kris felt calm enough to go back inside and face the Gokey's once again. He had only entered the entrance of the bar when he smacked right into someone.

“Kris,” Adam smiled.

Kris stood with his mouth wide open at Adam. He had to blink twice just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Danny's uncle stood with his back against the wall and Adam pressed against him. “Hi,” Adam smiled suddenly realising what was happening.

“I should go.” Danny's uncle bolted back into the bar leaving Adam and Kris laughing.

“You are so bad,” Kris laughed.

“I know,” Adam said throwing his arm around Kris's shoulder and leading him out the bar. “But it's a well-known fact that the most homophobic person in the group is almost always gay.”

Kris let the cold air hit him again his body unconsciously snuggling close to Adam's as they walked towards the mansion. “And you just love being proved right.”

“I'm always right honey,” Adam giggled.

End of Flashback

“Guess I can't make out with the homophobic now,” Adam mused resting his chin on Kris's head.

“Don't sound sad about it,” Kris said looking up at his husband. “You’re only supposed to want to make out with one person these days.”

“I do only want to make out with one person,” Adam said kissing the top of Kris's head. “Justin Timberlake. Yummy.”

“Hey,” Kris said smacking Adam's stomach.

“I'm joking of course it's only you. It's always only been you,” Adam promised.

“I know,” Kris said snuggling into Adam's chest. “You wouldn't be able to cope without me.”

“We both know how true that is,” Adam sighed.

Flashback

Adam looked up from his plate to find Kris looking at him from the across the kitchen table. “What?” He asked. “Something on my face?” Kris shook his head with a slight smile on his face. “Why are you looking at me like that for.”

“Like what?” Kris asked laying his fork on the table.

“Like I'm a huge teddy bear you just won at the state fair,” Adam said causing Kris to giggle. “What goes on in that mind of yours Mr Allen?”

“Just thinking that life really does surprise you sometimes.”

Adam nodded his head slowly as he smiled. “What's surprised you lately?”

“This whole years been pretty surprising really. Winning being the first.” Kris leaned back in his chair.

“I wasn't surprised by that,” Adam remarked taking a bite of his food.

“You were the only one,” Kris laughed. “But it's been a funny year.”

“Why are we taking this trip down memory lane?” Adam asked.

“I've got a few questions for you,” Kris suddenly said causing Adam to raise an eyebrow. “If I can ask them.”

“You can ask me anything,” Adam said putting down his fork to look over at his boyfriend. “What do you want to ask?”

“Have you ever been confronted with homophobia?” Kris looked down at his plate too afraid to look into his boyfriends eyes.

“What happened Kris?” Adam stood up moving his seat to sit next to Kris. “Baby what happened?”

Kris reached over slipping his hand into Adam's. “Italy,” he breathed out.

“What happened in Italy?” Adam asked squeezing Kris's hand.

“They wouldn't let me see you,” Kris answered swallowing the lump in his throat. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I had waited for an hour and nobody came to tell me how you were.”

Adam watched the tears coming to his boyfriend’s eyes. “Baby?” Adam whispered. “Just tell me what happened.” He said wrapping his arm around Kris's shoulder pressing his lips to the side of his head.

“The doctor called me a homo,” Kris answered as the tears began to roll down his cheek.

Adam clenched his eyes shut. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“Because I know you would have confronted him,” Kris said through the tears.

“You’re damn right I would have,” Adam said through gritted teeth. “Is that why you were so upset.”

“I wasn't allowed to see you,” Kris snapped pulling himself away from Adam standing up. “All that I hear from you is that you belong to me, that your mine, but that day you weren't someone, stopped me seeing you.”

Adam stood up slowly stand behind of Kris. “I do belong to you. What they say doesn't fucking matter.” Adam gingerly lay his hand on Kris's shoulder making him turn to look at him. “Baby don't cry.”

“I'm not your next of kin. I have no right over you. If you get hurt again I won't have a right to be with you no matter how much we say we love each other,” Kris said wiping the tears from his face. “And it's not fucking fair.”

“So what do you want me to do? “Adam said.

Kris reached up putting his hands on Adam's cheeks. “I want to marry you.”

Adam put his hands over Kris's as he shook his head. “We can't,” he whispered.

“Why not?” Kris whispered back.

“It wouldn't work,” Adam sighed. “I would fuck it up.”

“I wouldn't let you.”

“Kris,” Adam sighed pulling away.

“It doesn't have to be right away. It can happen when you want, but I just want to be your husband,” Kris pleaded. “Please.”

“You don't know what you’re asking here.”

“I'm asking you to love me forever,” Kris whispered stepping forward to place both his hands on Adam's chest. “I'm asking you to marry me.”

Adam pulled away shaking his head. “I can't.”

“You’re saying no?” Kris asked as the tears formed in his eyes again.

“We don't need it baby.”

Kris slumped back down in his seat. “I need it.”

“But you've tried it,” Adam said falling to his knees in front of his boyfriend. “With Katy. That didn't work. What makes you think we will?”

“Because I love you more than I ever loved Katy,” Kris admitted running his fingers through Adam's hair. “Baby please marry me.”

“I can't,” Adam mouthed. His voice to raw to speak.

Kris nodded his head as he pushed his chair back to stand. “I need to go.” Adam stayed kneeling on the kitchen floor as he heard the front door open and close.

“But you can't leave me,” Adam whispered before the tears began to fall.

End of Flashback


	42. Chapter 42

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0001bxbf/)  
Thanks to kradamgasm for making this amazing banner for me

 

Chapter 42

Flashback

Kris didn't know what the phone call meant but he knew if Adam was trying to be dramatic he had succeeded again. He put the key in the lock of his old house, the house he called home up until six weeks ago. His heart rate began to speed up to an unnatural rate at the memory of the phone call he had just received. He had been busy building his new bed in his new apartment when a phone call from Adam had made him drop everything and race over. A crying Adam and a mention of pills were now flashing through his mind, and he didn't know if he had the strength to open the door. To say his break up with Adam had been bad would be an understatement, it had been a disaster. One that Kris was still trying to cope with.

Stepping though the apartment door Kris noticed the silence first. Usually he would walk through the door, and be met with the sound of music and his boyfriend singing along. He closed the door behind him quietly and stood in the hallway looking in front of him at the closed bedroom door. He knew he had a move forward, but the fear running through his body wouldn't let him move. Adam didn't sound good on the phone, he sounded weak, not like Adam at all. One step at a time he moved down the hallway to the closed door. The darkness surrounding him making him even more afraid. His eyes caught the small photo frames on the table by the bedroom door. All of the smiling faces, happy memories of a better time when all Kris had to worry about was if he would be in the same state as Adam for more than two days. With a shaky hand Kris stepped forward pushing the bedroom door open. Unlike the rest of the apartment the bedroom had a small lamp lighting the room. Kris could see the bed was empty the covers messy and probably not changed since Kris left six weeks before. The smell of vomit and sweat caught the back of Kris's throat making him gag. He went to back out the room but stopped hearing a noise coming from the bathroom. Kris let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

“Adam?” Kris asked looking at the bathroom door. He took a step towards the bathroom door only to step back again. “Adam,” he repeated. He wasn't ready to walk through the bathroom door and see what the love of his life had become. It was clear that Adam was not coping. He had watched the TV, watched his ex struggle to answer questions on Leno, and looking like he was on something. He had seen the pictures falling out of clubs, hanging on the arm of countless pretty boys. Kris knew Adam was wasting away but he wasn't to blame. He had tried his best with him.

A groan from the bathroom forced Kris forward and through the door before he could even think about it. Adam sat in the empty bath tub completely naked, his clothes covered in vomit lying in the corner. Kris could only stare. In the year he had known Adam he had never seen him like this. Adam had never allowed anyone to see him so uncontrolled. His normally perfect black hair lay flat on his head covered in sweat, the natural colour of red coming through, telling Kris that Adam had really been letting himself go. The worst was his face. Even without make up Adam was beautiful but the weeks of drinking and god knows what else had changed Adam's usually fresh face. Bloated and red Adam looked about twenty years older than he was.

Another groan pulled Kris from his thoughts as he moved slowly towards his ex. “Adam?” Kris sunk to his knees in front of the bath tub.

“Kris?” Adam's voice came out in a shaky whisper as he tried to lift his head. “Baby?”

Kris squeezed his eyes shut hearing his ex use a term of endearment. He couldn't focus on it. They had broken up for a reason. “Adam have you taken anything?” Kris wrapped his fingers around Adam's wrist to feel his pulse. Adam's head rolled back hitting the bath tub behind him. “Adam,” Kris said with force. “You need to wake up. Have you taken anything?” Kris climbed in the tub to hold Adam's head up. “Adam.”

“Wanted to,” Adam answered broken. “Needed you to notice.” Kris let go of Adam's head letting it smack against the tub again.

“Well mission fucking accomplished,” Kris snapped climbing out the tub. “What the fuck are you playing at Adam?”

“I needed to get you here,” Adam said finally opening his eyes. “I knew the dramatic phone call would work.”

It took everything in Kris's power to not turn and leave Adam and his mess behind. In the year Adam had been in his life he had never been this angry before.

“I wanted to talk to you,” Adam said as he tried to climb out of the tub only to fall back again. “I need… I need you to listen to me. I've thought about this for a long time.” Adam finally managed to climb over the side of the tub as Kris stood looking down at him.

“You're drunk,” Kris remarked.

“Not drunk. Merry,” Adam smiled as he got to his feet. “But I was thinking and my answer is yes.” Adam stood swaying from side to side as he smiled at Kris.

“That's not funny Adam.” Kris swallowed the lump in his throat refusing to let Adam see him cry.

“I'm serious Kristopher my answer is yes.”

“Your answer is six weeks to fucking late,” Kris said. “What the fuck makes you think I'd accept it now.”

Adam looked down at his naked body. “Because I'm going to fucking die without you,” he answered matter of fact.

“Like I said. Six weeks too fucking late.” Kris took a step towards Adam. “Do you know how broken you made me that night.”

A flash of guilt crossed Adam's eyes as he nodded. “I know I broke you.”

“You broke my heart,” Kris said.

Adam nodded again. “I broke mine too.” Both singers stood looking at each other remembering the pain of that night.

Flashback (In a flashback)

Adam lay back on the sofa with the photo album Kris had gotten him for his birthday spread out in front of him. He didn't know how long he had lay there going over every picture. Studying every image for any sign that Kris wasn't happy. They had spent a year together and in that year Adam had seen no sign of Kris wanting a bigger commitment than they already had. They shared a home, a bed, and every day they could but maybe that wasn't enough for Kris, maybe Adam wasn't enough. So after a full eight hours of wondering if Kris was coming home Adam crawled into bed and hoped sleep would come.

When he woke to the sound of the front door being opened and closed Adam bolted from the bed. “Kris?” He called opening the bedroom door.

“He's not here honey.” Adam froze hearing Kim's voice.

Adam followed the sound of Kim's voice into the living room where Neil stood with his hands in his pockets. “Where is he?”

Kim came towards Adam pulling him down into her arms. “Are you okay?”

“Kris is okay,” Neil reassured. “He's resting at a hotel.”

“Well tell him to come home,” Adam said moving away from Kim. “He can rest here.”

Kim shared a look with her husband before walking over to Adam again. “He just needs some time honey.”

“Time for what?” Adam asked confused. “Where is he?”

“He asked us to come here and collect his things,” Neil said quietly. “He wants to come home for a while.”

“Why?” Adam asked slumping down on the sofa. “This is his home.”

“I'm going to go get his things,” Neil said to his wife leaving Adam and Kim alone in the living room.

“Honey,” Kim said sitting down next to Adam on the sofa. “He's confused. We raised him to believe that love equals marriage. You saying you don't want to get married yet you love him.”

“I do love him. He knows I love him,” Adam said.

“He's just confused honey. He wants marriage and kids and everything that brings.” Kim rested her hand on Adam's knee. “And you don't.”

“Fine, I'll marry him.” Adam said standing up. “If he wants it so bad I'll do it.”

“That will be the worst mistake both of you could make.” Kim stood holding onto Adam's hand. “Give him time.”

Adam pulled his hand from Kim shaking his head. “There's no point. It's over.”

“Adam.”

“No Kim. I get it just tell him to be happy.” Adam walked towards the front door. “Lock the door on your way out.”

End of Flashback (In a flashback)

“You sent your parents to break up with me,” Adam complained as Kris helped him to the bed.

“That's not exactly true and you know it.” Kris stood looking around the room. “Come on you can't sleep here.” Slinging Adam's arm over his shoulder Kris pulled his ex's naked body up. “You've lost weight.”

“I lost you.” Adam rested his head on Kris's shoulder. “I don't feel so good.”

“Well you look like shit,” Kris commented pulling Adam into the spare room.

“I look like shit because you dumped me.”

“I'm not the one that's been running around LA with every pretty boy I could find,” Kris commented throwing Adam's limp body on the bed. “I'm not the one fucking every guy that came within twenty feet of me.”

“And what the fuck do you know. You weren't here. You ran off back to Mama and Daddy.” Adam went to stand only to have Kris push him back down. “I need a fucking drink.”

“I don't think you do, and I know what I saw,” Kris said unable to look at his ex-boyfriend. “Tmz don't miss a thing.”

“I didn't sleep with any of them,” Adam admitted crawling to the top of the bed. “I bore the shit out them all talking about you little shit.”

“Just rest,” Kris sighed pulling the covers over Adam's naked body.

“Stay,” Adam pleaded gripping onto Kris's hand.

Kris let out a sigh. He hated being pulled in like this. “Just sleep.”

“Not until you promise me you'll stay,” Adam squeezed Kris's hand. “I don't have the energy to talk right now, but there is so much I want to say to you. Please stay.”

“Okay,” Kris sighed.

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Adam nodded his head finally letting go of Kris's hand. “You look beautiful,” he said being closing his eyes leaving Kris to stand at the side of the bed looking down at him.

End of Flashback


	43. Chapter 43

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0001bxbf/)  
Thanks to kradamgasm for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 43

 

Flashback

Adam woke to hear the vacuum being used in another part of his home. He could have sworn he fired the cleaner weeks ago when she began asking questions about Kris, so he had no idea who was now cleaning his home. He also had no idea why he was in his guest room completely naked. Wrapping the sheet around his waist he made his way out the room passing his own now clean bedroom as he went. The second he turned the corner and was met by Kris bend over the coffee table cleaning  around it, Adam remembered everything. The weird phone call he made to get Kris over. He winced at the image of Kris looking panicked as he came running into the bathroom the night before. His plan had worked he just now wished he had a plan for what was about to happen next.

“Kris?” Adam called over the vacuum causing Kris to spin around. “Hi.” Adam gave a slight wave as Kris bent to turn off the noisy machine.

“You’re awake.”

“And not dead,” Adam tried to joke but Kris wasn't laughing. “Sorry.”

“You still look like shit,” Kris said matter of fact.

“You look beautiful,” Adam said honestly.

“I'm almost done here.”

“You didn't have to,” Adam said sitting down on the side of the sofa. His legs were still a little shaky even though he had sobered up hours ago.

“Your Mom called a while ago. She's coming to see you,” Kris explained. “I figured you wouldn't want her seeing the place the way it was.”

“She hasn't been here in a while,” Adam sighed. “I've been putting her off.”

“She said.” Kris busied himself with putting the vacuum away. “Someone called Seth called too. Apparently you have a date tonight.”

“Kris.”

“Don't Adam. You’re free to see whoever you want.”

“But I want you,” Adam said standing to follow Kris into the kitchen.

“I left Seth's number on the fridge,” Kris pointed out as he slipped on his shoes.

“I don't fucking want Seth's number,” Adam snapped instantly regretting it seeing Kris's face. “Sorry. Kris.”

“Look I better go.” Kris pulled his jacket on. “Just... call whoever you want. Date whoever you want. Just don't pull that stunt with me again. I won't be running back over here like that again.” Kris put his cell in his pocket looking up at his ex. “I'll see you.”

Adam watched him leave wincing when the front door slammed shut. He turned to look at Seth's name on the fridge door. He didn't even know who Seth was. Taking the number off the fridge Adam went looking for his cell.

….....................................

Kris only made it to his car in time for before the tears started. He had no idea where the bravery had come from but inside he had been screaming for Adam to follow him out the house. To fight, cause a fuss and prove that Kris was more important that Seth or whoever else who thought they had a claim on Adam. Kris was still finding it hard to believe that Adam wasn't his anymore. His cell ringing pulled him into the present.

“Hello?” Kris said wiping his tears.

“I'm calling you.” Kris pulled his cell from ear to see Adam's name flashing on the screen. “You said call whoever I want. I want to call you.”

“Adam,” Kris sighed. He could feel himself slipping.

“Will you go on a date with me?”

“Adam,” Kris repeated with a hint of a smile.

“One date,” Adam said. “One hour.”

“It's pointless,” Kris admitted.

It's never pointless. One hour I'll pick you up and after that hour if you still think it's pointless, then I'll drop you back home and I'll never call you again,” Adam promised.

“Liar,” Kris said quietly.

“Yeah that was a lie, but I promise to not call you for the rest of the day,” Adam paused sighing. “Give me an hour today where my heart won't be aching. Let me live without the pain for one hour.”

“Kris closed his eyes as the tears began to flow. “One hour.”

“I'll even bring a stop watch,” Adam said with a smile.

“Pick me up at my place at six.” Kris said. “My address...”

“I know where you live,” Adam interrupted. “See you at six.” Adam hung up leaving Kris looking at his cell confused.

End of Flashback

Kris stood in front of the fridge with Sophia in his arms staring at the plastic magnet in front of him. He had no idea why Adam insisted in keeping the stupid thing after all these year.

“I think you have to open it first,” Adam joked kissing the back of Kris's head as he passed him.

“We need to clear this fridge door. There's too much crap on it,” Kris complained.

Adam stood behind his husband looking over at the fridge door. “But there's only one thing on our fridge door.” Adam reached out taking the magnet off the door.

“I know it's a lot,” Kris sighed. “We really should clear it.”

“Kris.”

“Why do you insist on keeping it?” Kris complained turning to look up at Adam.

“I like it.”

“It's a bad memory.”

Adam looked down at the plastic magnet in his hand. “I don't see it that way.”

“Well what way do you see it because I see it as a reminder of the day our relationship hung by a piece of string.” Kris fixed Sophia in his arms as she fussed.

“I see it as a reminder of our engagement,” Adam said gentle.

Flashback

Adam stood outside Kris's new apartment with his finger over the bell. He looked at his watch silently counting down the seconds till it struck six pm. His finger didn't leave the bell before Kris pulled the door open quickly.

“Your watch is twenty seconds late,” Kris said with a shy smile.

“You were watching me?”

“Through the peep hole,” Kris replied.

Adam nodded his head smiling. “Ready?”

“One hour.”

“One hour,” Adam smiled.

…......................................................

Adam pulled his car to a stop taking his seat belt off to look at Kris. “Okay let the one hour begin.”

“You brought me to the beach?” Kris asked a little confused.

“I figured we could go for a walk,” Adam said getting out the car.

“I'm a little surprised,” Kris said following his ex down the beach. “I was expecting a grand gesture.”

Adam stopped at the edge of the water putting his hands in his pockets. “You know I love you. A grand gesture would just cheapen that.”

“Sorry,” Kris said looking down at his feet. “I guess I just don't know what to expect from all this. I mean last night I was busy building my new bed. My life was about to start, and then one phone call from you and my life is one big question mark.”

“Your Mama said you needed time,” Adam said not taking his eyes off the water. “I waited six weeks for you to come home. Every time I called your parents they told me to give you more time.”

“You were in People magazine falling out a club with your arm around some guy,” Kris said looking up at Adam. “I asked you to marry me and you said no. I figured after that and the guys I didn't have a home to come back to.”

“You know that's not true.” Adam sighed. “That night.. when you asked.” Adam stopped shaking his head. “That was a mistake. I shouldn't have reacted that way. I should have at least thought about it.”

“It's pointless now anyway,” Kris sighed.

“I wish you would stop saying that,” Adam said turning to look at Kris. “We still love each other. There's still hope for us.”

“You don't want to get married and I do. I don't see how we can get past that.” Kris tilted his head up letting the sun hit his face.

“You're beautiful,” Adam mused. “I was almost forgetting what you looked like.” Adam let out a sigh causing Kris to look at him. “There was one night last week I woke up screaming, I could hardly breathe because I couldn't remember what your laugh sounded like.” Adam let out a bitter laugh. “I'm so fucking stupid.”

“Why are you stupid?” Kris asked taking a step towards Adam.

“I've wasted these six weeks when I know if I had just went after you that night and explained why I didn't want to get married then we wouldn't have had to suffer all this time.”

“Well you've got about forty minutes left,” Kris remarked looking at his watch. “Explain it to me now.”

Adam bent down picking up a shell that lay at Kris's feet. “Remember when you were a kid and you would collect sea shells and make pictures with them?”

“Not really,” Kris said shaking his head.

“Well to make the pictures you would need paper and glue. The shells would be useless without the glue,” Adam explained frowning. “You need to glue for the shells to be pretty.”

End of Flashback

Kris took the magnet from Adam's hand looking at the shell encased in the plastic. “I still don't get that shell picture analogy you were going for.”

“I had forty minutes,” Adam smiled. “I panicked.”

Kris let out a laugh as he nodded his head. “It sort of worked.”

“Well you're here now aren't you?”

Flashback

“So I'm your glue?” Kris asked taking another step towards Adam.

“Something like that,” Adam answered putting the shell in his pocket. “How many minutes left?”

“Four minutes,” Kris said looking at his watch.

“Okay,” Adam nodded before getting down on one knee.

“What are you doing?” Kris looked around the beach for anyone watching. “Get up you idiot before someone sees.”

“Not until you listen to what I'm about to say,” Adam said. “So shut up and listen because my very expensive jeans are getting soaked.”

“Okay.”

“Okay,” Adam said looking up and Kris. “Damn I really wish I had thought this through.”

“Adam get up,” Kris said through gritted teeth.

“Let me do this. How many minutes?”

“Two.”

“Okay, okay. I want to marry you. I can't cope without you. It's only been a year, but this year with you is worth the twenty six I spent without you. I know the way I've acted these six weeks haven't gave you any reason to believe this, but I love you and only you. Being with anyone else just doesn't make sense. I could try and date other men, but what would be the point. It's not like my heart would be in it. My heart would be with you. Then there is you. I mean would you go on and date other men or would you go back to woman. Would you be happy? Your heart wouldn't be in it, your gave your heart to me last year and I'm not giving it back without a fight. So really there's only one way we can all be happy and that's if you say yes and let me be your husband.” Adam pulled his Grandfather’s ring from his finger to hold it up for Kris to see. “What do you say?”

“Your time was up about thirty seconds ago,” Kris said stunned.

“Marry me baby. Marry me or I'm really going to fucking kill myself.”

Kris fell to his knees in the sand. “But you said.”

“I say really fucking stupid things,” Adam sighed. “Ignore all of that and listen to what I'm saying right now. Right now I'm asking you to marry me. I'm asking if you would let me love you forever.” Adam held the ring out in front of Kris's face. “Baby marry me.”

Kris looked at the ring before looking at Adam. “If I say yes can I come home?”

“You can come home no matter what,” Adam said honestly.

“I want to come home,” Kris admitted throwing himself at Adam.

“Is that a yes?” Adam laughed happily as he held Kris tight.

“It's a yes,” Kris answered throwing his arms around Adam's neck causing them both to fall back onto the sand.


	44. Chapter 44

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0001bxbf/)  
Thanks to kradamgasm for making this amazing banner for me

Chapter 44

 

Flashback

Adam didn't want to open his eyes just yet. If there was a slight chance that last night didn't happen he didn't want to open his eyes and have that dream shattered.

“I know you’re awake.” Came the smooth tone of his bed partner.

“So it wasn't a dream?” Adam asked opening his eyes to find Kris smiling at him. “Hi.”

“Morning,” Kris yawned moving in to kiss Adam's lips.

“Mmm. It wasn't a dream.”

“Nope,” Kris laughed reaching in to kiss Adam's lips again.

“You have no idea how happy that makes me,” Adam said pulling Kris to him until they were squashed together in the middle of the bed.

Kris fixed himself so he was lying with his head on Adam's shoulder before raising his hand above them. “Are you sure you want me to have your Grandfather’s ring? Your Mom won't be mad?”

“I'm sure,” Adam said pulling down Kris's hand to kiss the back of it. “My Mom's going to be so happy your home.”

“Mine too,” Kris smiled. “The whole time I was in Arkansas all she could do was talk about how great you are. I swear I sometimes thought you were her son instead of me.”

“She probably got bored with me calling her all the time.”

“We should probably call her now. Tell her the good news.” Kris reached over Adam to grab his cell only for Adam to pull him back.

“Could we not right now. I mean we only got engaged last night could we maybe give it a few days.”

Kris reached up to run his fingers over Adam's bottom lip. “You’re not regretting it?” Kris asked unsure.

“I want to marry you. I just want a few days to have you to myself.” Adam pushed Kris back till he was lying over him. “Can't we just stay here, in this bed and celebrate. Then we can tell the world.”

“Let’s go away,” Kris said smiling up at Adam. “Find a hotel somewhere and celebrate.”

“And not tell anyone where we are?” Adam added with a smirk.

“We will have to tell people where we're going,” Kris remarked. “Otherwise it will be all over the news of our disappearance before we check into a hotel.”

“With your Mama leading the search party,” Adam said dryly.

“So we tell them we're going away.”

“But not tell them where we are going,” Adam said.

“We could tell them we're going away to sort things out.”

“We could tell them we're going to make up for all the sex we've missed out on the past six weeks,” Adam said with a smirk.

“Or I could invite our mothers to come with us,” Kris suggested causing Adam to shake his head. “So where will we go?”

“Somewhere we can't be followed or recognised,” Adam said.

“So our own home?” Kris mused.

“Pretty much.”

“Leave it with me,” Kris said sitting up from the bed. “Just call everyone you need to call, and tell them you'll be busy for three days and then pack a bag.”

Adam watched Kris disappear out the bedroom door. “Can't we have sex first?”

..........................................................

“Oh my god.” Adam stood open mouthed outside his home.

“You don't like it?” Kris asked his face falling. “I really thought you'd like it.”

“Do you not know me or something?” Adam quizzed causing Kris to frown. “Baby I didn't mean it like that.”

“No, no it's okay I can take it back. We can just go to a hotel or something,” Kris said quietly as he looked down at his shoes.

“Don't be stupid. Hey come here.” Adam reached out tipping Kris's chin up with his finger. “It's not something I've ever tried but I'll give it a go,” Adam said pulling Kris into his arms. “I'll do it with youm” he whispered into Kris's hair.

“Really?” Kris asked smiling up at Adam.

“Yeah,” Adam said kissing Kris's cheek. “Let’s go camping in an RV.”

…..................................................

They had arrived at the camp site an hour ago and while Kris had set up the fire and began cooking dinner Adam had wondered around the site in desperate need of a phone signal.

“Nothing,” Adam sighed.

“We don't need a phone signal,” Kris said bending down to fix the logs on the fire.

“What if there's a bear and we need to call for help?” Adam asked with his hands on his hips.

“The bear would eat us before help arrived,” Kris said matter of fact. “Now sit down your dinners ready.”

“Sit where?” Adam asked looking around. “Every where's dirty.”

“Sit on a log.”

“In my very expensive jean?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Here,” Kris said shaking off his jacket to give it to Adam. “Sit on this.”

“Well aren't you a gentleman,” Adam smiled taking the jacket. “So is this the life style I will become accustomed to when you take me up the aisle?”

“Now why does that sound dirty when you say that?” Kris asked handing Adam his plate of food.

“Because you have a dirty mind Kristopher Allen,” Adam laughed pulling Kris down onto his lap.

“Only when I'm around you Adam Lambert,” Kris smiled. “Hey are you going to keep Lambert or change it. Or I could change mine.”

“I've been dying to change my name to Adam Glambulge for month's now.”

“I'm being serious,” Kris said smacking Adam's shoulder. “We need to figure out a lot of things before we can even think about the wedding.”

“Like the honeymoon?” Adam asked with a smirk.

“Like our names, where we will live, and how we will pay our bills,” Kris rhymed off.

“We have to think of all that?” Adam asked. “I just thought we would go on like we have been.”

“Adam getting married is going to change our lives completely,” Kris said causing Adam to frown. “In a good way,” Kris added kissing the side of Adam's head. “But we need to figure out a lot of things.”

“Okay,” Adam said setting his plate down on the ground at his feet. “You put out the fire and I'll get the pull out bed ready and we can figure everything out.” Adam pushed Kris to his feet smacking his ass as he passed him.

“Oh so that's how it's going to be in our marriage?” Kris asked. “Leaving all the dirty work for me.”

“Oh baby we both know you like it dirty.”

….........................................

“Okay,” Adam said opening his arms for Kris to crawl into. “What's first on the wedding plans?”

“Our names,” Kris said resting his chin on Adam's shoulder. “Are we going to keep our own or take each others?

“I don't think I'd suit the name Kris,” Adam commented earning a look from Kris. “Okay we're being serious tonight.”

“How does Kris Allen Lambert sound?”

“Sounds kind of nice. Sort of meant to be.” Adam mused. “Adam Lambert Allen?”

“Sounds meant to be too,” Kris said kissing Adam's chest. “But what one Lambert Allen, or Allen Lambert?”

“How about your take Lambert and I take Allen?” Adam asked.

“You think we can?”

“We can if we want.”

“Okay,” Kris smiled.

“What's next?” Adam asked running his hand down Kris's bare back.

“Where we live.”

“What's wrong with where we live now?”

“Well it's your house. Bought by your money,” Kris said looking up at Adam.

“And?” Adam shrugged. “What's mine is yours.”

“And same goes for my things. You know that but you picked the house and everything in it. And don't get me wrong I love everything about it but...”

“It's not ours,” Adam finished. “I get it baby.”

“So you'd be willing for us to buy another house. Together. Fifty, fifty.” Adam nodded causing Kris to smile. “With a den where I could have a few lazy boy chairs and a big screen TV to watch sports on?” Kris asked all excited.

“What you mean a room I will never set foot in?”

“Shut up. I'll have you following football before you know it,” Kris said snuggling into Adam's chest.

“Baby there's a bigger chance of me coming camping again.”

“Oh you'll be camping again,” Kris remarked. “I'm planning on making camping our little secret tradition ever year on the anniversary of our engagement.”

“And you’re planning these trips alone?” Adam asked smiling.

“I don't know. Are you planning on never having sex again?”

“Night baby. Love you,” Adam said closing his eyes.

“Love you too,” Kris laughed snuggling into Adam's chest more.

End of Flashback

“Why do you insist on ruining everything for me?” Adam raised an eyebrow at the screeching person in front of him. “You never let me have any fun.”

“There's having and fun and being so completely dangerous that you risk your life and the others around you,” Adam replied trying to stay calm but he knew he was going to snap soon.

“You’re ruining my life. You’re the worst Papa ever.” Adam closed his eyes trying to block out the hateful looks he was now getting.

“Now you’re just trying to be mean,” Adam sighed.

“I hate you,” Adam watched the tiny figure disappear from his view.

“Where are you going?” Adam called out.

“To my room and I never want to see your horrible face again.” Adam winced hearing the steps being stomped on before the bedroom door slammed shut.

“What the hell was that about?” Kris asked walking into the kitchen to find his husband hunched over the kitchen work top. “I could hear you two all the way out in the drive way.”

“Apparently I'm the worst Papa ever,” Adam sighed turning around to see Kris with Sophia in his arms.

“Okay,” Kris frowned. “Why is Cheeks calling you Papa?”

“He's sulking because I won't leave Sophia with him and Cass while we're away camping this week. He says I'm being mean letting my Mom watch her,” Adam sighed. “He thinks she should be hanging with younger people for the week.

“Well his thinking is wrong,” Kris said settling Sophia down in her high chair. “Where is he now?”

“Went to sulk in his room,” Adam sighed slumping over the kitchen top again.

Kris frowned looking towards the stairs. “But Cheeks doesn't have a bedroom here.”

Adam's head shot up from the kitchen top. “Oh yeah?”

Kris watched as his husband stormed out the kitchen before turning to his daughter. “Come on babe. Let’s go watch Papa kick Uncle Brad's butt.”

Adam threw open Sophia's room door freezing when he saw Brad lying on the floor cuddling Sophia's bear in his arms. “Brad?”

“Cass won't even talk about us adopting,” Brad said just as Kris walked into the room.

“You want a kid?” Kris asked surprised.

Both Adam and Kris sat down on the floor of Sophia's room Adam taking his friend’s hand in his own. “Tell us what happened,” Adam said softly.

“He knows how much I love Sophia,” Brad sighed reaching out to rub Sophia's cheek with the back of his hand. “When you guys asked me to be her Godfather I felt so honoured. That you thought I was worthy of being in her life. I figured if you guys trusted me so much then my own husband would.” Sophia wriggled around in Kris's arms until Cheeks reached out to take her in his arms. Fidgeting around for a few seconds Sophia waited for Cheeks to settle before resting her head on his chest. “I mentioned to Cass that I liked the idea of becoming a Dad and he freaked.”

“Why?” Kris asked smiling at the way Sophia looked up at Cheeks giving him a toothless grin.

“He thinks I'm not responsible enough,” Cheeks sighed. “He says I have to prove that I can cope with a baby before we even talk about it.”

“That's why you wanted to watch Sophia,” Adam remarked.

“I know I'm good with her. It's not bragging I know I can take care of her,” Cheeks said looking down at Sophia. “I would never do anything to put her in danger. I love her too much.”

Kris let out a sigh as he stood up. “I'll pack her a bag.”

“What?” Adam and Cheeks said at the same time.

“She can stay with you and Cass tonight,” Kris said putting a pair of Sophia's Pyjama's in a bag. “If you guys cope with her tonight I'll call Adam's Mom and tell her that you and Cass are going to watch her.”

Cheeks jumped from the floor wrapping himself and Sophia around Kris. “I love you so fucking much.”

“Language,” Adam and Kris said at the same time.

“Sorry but you guys just rock,” Cheeks gushed. “Come on diva. Let’s go prepare for our night together.”

Adam waited until Brad left the room before turning to look at his husband. “Aw.”

“Don't,” Kris warned. “Your Mom will still be staying here in case Cheeks needs her.”

“I think this might be the beginning of a brand new mature Brad,” Adam remarked. “You've done a good thing here Kris.”

“Remember that when our kid shows up in one of his you tube videos dressed as Cher.”

…...................................

“This is pathetic, ever for us,” Kris complained as he slumped back in his seat.

“That man has half my life in that apartment. I'm not taking any chances,” Adam said peeking over the steering wheel of his car.

“Half your life?” Kris quizzed giving Adam a side glance.

“My other half is sitting next to me,” Adam answered sending Kris a smirk.

“Aw,” Kris smiled. “You're so cute.”

“Whatever,” Adam said rolling his eyes. “Did you bring the tea?”

Kris nodded pulling the flask from the back seat. “You know when you suggested a romantic drive to see the stars, I didn't think that meant sitting outside Cheeks and Cass's apartment building,” Kris said taking a sip from his cup.

“I just want to be close if he calls and says she needs us,” Adam said. “She might get strange.”

“Hate to break it to you baby but our daughter seems to love your crazy friend,” Kris said causing Adam to nod his head.

“I've been saying this for months. You’re the one denying it.”

“Well it's getting pretty clear but are we really going to leave her for five days so we can go away and celebrate our anniversary,” Kris asked with a sigh.

“He survives tonight I don't think we can say no, but he will have rules and my Mom will have to visit him every day.”

“Don't have to convince me,” Kris remarked.

“So Brad is looking after my baby girl,” Adam mused. “Not something I thought I would ever say.”

“I think...”

“Shit,” Adam interrupted.

“What?” Kris asked before jumping at the sound of his window being tapped.

“Hey Cass,” Adam waved.

“Why are you stalking your own daughter?” Cass asked with a slight amused smile on his face.

“Not stalking,” Kris answered quickly. “Just...”

“Looking at the stars,” Adam interrupted.

“Whatever,” Cass said rolling his eyes. “She's fine. She's had her bath, we've read her a story, and she's now in our bed snuggling with Brad.”

“Aw can we look?” Adam asked ready to open his door.

“No,” Cass answered. “She's settled and I just got Brad settled, so why don't you leave and get your own husband settled. We'll bring Sophia over to yours in the morning.”

“But,” Kris tried to talk but one look from Cass and he stopped.

“Next time I send out Brad,” Cass warned walking away.

“Well he told you,” Adam smirked.

“Shut up and drive.”

 


	45. Chapter 45

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0001bxbf/)  
Thanks to kradamgasm for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 45

 

Flashback

“Is it weird that I'm sad it's gone?” Kris asked climbing into Adam's car.

“Yes it's weird that you’re missing an RV.” Adam shook his head. “You’re such a guy. How did I fall for such a guy?”

“What can I say?” Kris shrugged. “I'm a man. I like manly things.”

“Oh yeah,” Adam said giving Kris a side glance.” You looked really manly when you were straddling me this morning and screaming my name.”

“I'm ignoring you,” Kris said looking out the window.

“Oh baby please don't stop. Mmm right there,” Adam faked moaned. “That's it baby. There. There.” Adam pulled at Kris's ear making him turn round.

“Why am I marrying you again?” Kris asked annoyed.

“Because you love my big hard cock,” Adam smirked. “Please Adam more, give me more.” Adam groaned earning a slap from Kris.

“So childish.”

“Damn,” Adam mumbled causing Kris to turn and look at him.

“What?”

“Might have turned myself on a little bit there,” Adam sighed looking down at his crotch. “Huh. Look I'm so hot I can turn myself on.”

“You’re so weird,” Kris sighed turning to look out the window again.

…........................................................................

“What the fuck?” Adam pulled his car to a stop outside his house.

“I think our parents might be here,” Kris sighed passing his parents car as they walked towards the front door.

“Kris call the cops,” Adam shouted as he pushed open the front door. “I think we have intruders.”

“Just get your butts in here.” Came Adam's dads voice form the kitchen.

“Dad?” Adam called out. “My Dad's here,” he whispered in Kris's ear.

“We just went to a hotel to sort things out,” Kris said pushing Adam towards the kitchen.

“Finally,” Kim said when they both entered the kitchen. “Sit.”

“And tell us everything,” Leila added.

“Why are you guys here?” Adam looked at his dad. Eber gave his son a slight smile nodding his head towards Leila. “Mom?”

“You called us up telling us you were going away to sort things out,” Leila said looking at her son. “Does that mean your breaking up for good or are you getting back together?”

“Yes tell us what's going on,” Kim added slightly annoyed.

Adam and Kris shared a look before clasping their hands together on top of the table. “We talked a lot,” Kris began.

“And we decided to get back together,” Adam finished causing both their Mom's to let out the breaths they were holding.

“Well thank heavens for that,” Neil said smiling across the table at his son. “I don't think I could take a replay of the past six weeks again.”

“Dad,” Kris sighed.

“Do you know what it's like to come home every day from work and hear you singing on a loop Adam?” Neil asked causing Adam to frown.

“Yep,” Eber sighed rubbing his face with his hand. “Try ten years of it. Every day. Over and over again. Every day never ending.”

“Yeah okay Dad,” Adam interrupted. “I wasn't that bad.”

“I loved hearing you sing sweetie,” Leila said patting Adam's hand on the table. “Honey?” Leila asked looking down at Kris and Adam's hands on the table.

“Yeah Mom?”

“Why does Kris have your Grandfather’s ring on?”

Kris pulled his hand away hiding it under the table. “Leila.”

“Oh my god,” Leila said clasping her hand over his mouth. “Is it true?”

“It's true,” Adam smiled Slipping his hand back into Kris's.

“Oh,” Kim said her eyes lightening up.

“Oh honey,” Leila smiled.

“I hope you’re not mad.” Kris said looking at Leila. “I can take it off I you want.”

“You will do no such thing,” Leila said frowning. “I think this is perfect,” she said covering her mouth with her hand again.

“Mom?”

“It's just.” Leila wiped away a tear forming in her eyes. “I just always thought this day would never  come,” Leila smiled putting her hand over Adam's again. “I just didn't think my baby would ever get married.”

“Married?” Neil asked shocked.

“I just thought Adam gave you the ring,” Eber added. “Son you’re really getting married?”

“Yes Dad,” Adam answered looking at Kris smiling. “I'm really getting married.”

“But we haven't even finished paying for his first wedding yet,” Neil complained earning a look from his wife. “I'm just saying.”

“Well don't,” Kim scolded. “And you can dust off the cob webs from your wallet because there's another wedding to pay for.”

“Actually,” Adam said causing Kris to move his chair back. Adam rolled his eyes before looking at the two women across from him. “Kris and I talked about it and we want to do the wedding ourselves. Arrange it all I mean.”

“Oh well you can't,” Kim said causing Leila to nod her head in agreement. “I mean it's tradition for the mothers to do most of that.”

“Honey our son is marrying a man,” Neil said. “I think we can throw the traditions away.”

“Dad's right Mama. Adam and I want to do everything ourselves.”

“Very well,” Kim said standing up. “Come on Leila. We know when we're not wanted.”

Adam watched Kim and his Mom walk out the room wincing at the over the shoulder evil look he got as they went. “At least they didn't cry,” he remarked.

“No,” Neil said rubbing his face with his hands. “They'll save that for the journey home.”

“You boys are lucky you’re gay,” Eber mused. “Treating a woman like that. Your guys would have been single forever.”

“Hey I was married to a woman,” Kris said sulking.

“Key word there. Was,” Eber said standing up from the table. “Now I'm going to go listen to those two bitch and moan about you two.”

“Me too,” Neil said. “It's always fun to hear that knowing I'm not the one that's pissed her off this time.”

Adam watched both men leave the kitchen before turning to Kris smiling. “That went well.”

“You know they haven't given up,” Kris remarked. “They aren't going to leave it there.”

“I know,” Adam sighed looking at the kitchen door. “This is just round one.”

 

End of Flashback

 

Kris flinched as the cold stethoscope touched his chest. “Sorry.” The doctor apologised. “Everything's good. Any headaches?”

Kris shook his head as the doctor continued examining him. He was at his six month check-up after the accident stripped to the waist while his husband and daughter looked on.

“He does wake up at weird hours,” Adam commented from the corner of the exam room.

“We have a six month old baby,” Kris remarked. “We both wake up at weird hours.”

“Are you tired?” The doctor asked feeling Kris's throat.

“Nope. I feel fine. 100% better than I did six months ago.”

“Okay don't exaggerate,” Adam said shaking his head. “Tell the doctor about your sore rib.” Adam ordered.

“I have a sore rib,” Kris said with a sigh.

“What kind of pain?” The doctor asked pressing on Kris's ribs. “Dull, sharp?”

“He gets breathless,” Adam interrupted.

Kris shot him a look. “My husband gets a little dramatic.”

“You got breathless running up the stairs last week,” Adam remarked.

“I haven't worked out in six months I've put on about ten pounds and I was carrying Sophia at the time,” Kris answered giving Adam an annoyed look.

“Your rib could be broken and you still wouldn't complain. You’re impossible sometimes.”

The doctor cleared his throat pulling Kris and Adam from their petty fight. “Your ribs feel fine. Just do some light exercise but other than everything is normal.”

“Wait. No, no. I don't think he should be exercising,” Adam said shaking his head. “I still think bed rest is the way to go. I mean it's only been six months.”

“Your husband is fine Adam,” the doctor said giving Adam's shoulder a reassuring pat. “He's recovered fully from the accident. I see no reason why he can't do all the things he did before.”

“Like touring?” Kris asked smiling as he put his shirt back on.

“Not a chance in hell,” Adam said. “Not going to happen. You’re not healthy enough for that.”

“Oh I'm sorry I must have forgotten when you got your doctors degree,” Kris said rolling his eyes  “Doc, can you tell him I'm fine?”

“There's no medical reason why Kris can't tour again.”

“Me I'm the reason,” Adam said standing up. “You can't prepare a tour now. We've got Sophia to take care of.”

“And yet you've found the time to start your tour?” Kris asked annoyed.

“My tours been planned for a year and you said no when I wanted to cancel it a few months ago,” Adam reasoned giving the doctor a look as he tried to pretend he was busy and not listening in to their conversation. “Look can we talk about this at home?”

“Fine,” Kris sighed but I won't be changing my mind. “Kris took Sophia from Adam's arms before marching out the doctor’s room.

“You sure he's not got any damage?” Adam asked the doctor.

“He's fine,” The doctor smiled.

“Thanks,” Adam sighed walking out the door to follow his husband.

 

…......................................

 

Kris was sulking in the car when Adam left the doctor’s office. Adam climbed into the driver’s seat ignoring the dirty looks he was now getting. “Baby.”

“You embarrassed me in there,” Kris snapped keeping his eyes looking forward. “Talking to me like I'm a child.”

“That's not what I was doing,” Adam said quietly starting up the car.

“That is exactly what you were doing.” Kris folded his arms over his chest. “If it's not your idea you don't want to know.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Adam asked keeping his eyes on the traffic.

“It means you can't help but poke your nose into someone else's business,” Kris snapped.

“You are my business,” Adam said through gritted teeth. “Now can we talk about this later?”

“Why? Because it's not going your way.”

“No,” Adam snapped. “Because I'm driving with our daughter in the back and I don't want to fucking crash.”

Kris stayed quiet for the rest of the drive home choosing to listen to Sophia's babbling instead of Adam's deep breathing as he tried to calm himself. When they did finally arrive back in the drive way of their home Sophia was sound asleep in the back seat and Adam had calmed down enough to look at his husband.

“I do not control you. So don't start throwing that aroundm” Adam said calmly.

“I didn't mean it like that. I just...”

“You just what? Explain to me what's so wrong with wanting to protect the man I love. To keep him safe?” Adam asked turning to look at his husband. “I almost lost you,” he added quietly.

“I'm not made of glass,” Kris said slipping his hand into Adam's.

“But a tour?” Adam sighed.

“Doesn't have to be a tour,” Kris said squeezing Adam's hand. “I just need to get back to work. Maybe an album.”

Adam rested his head back against the head rest. “That would be good.”

“I could maybe start it when you leave for tour,” Kris suggested. “And I could take Sophia with me.”

“She should start learning the rules of being a rock stars daughter,” Adam smiled.

“And it'll keep us busy so we won't miss you so much.”

“Please,” Adam laughed. “You'll be visiting me so much you'll be thankful for the break.”

Kris gave a slight smile as he reached out to rub Adam's cheek with the back of his hand. “Sorry I was an asshole back there.”

“You weren't an asshole,” Adam said taking Kris's hand to kiss the knuckles. “I'm sorry I'm over protective.”

“Never be sorry for that. I love that about you.” Kris leaned forward resting his head on Adam's shoulder. “I love everything about you. Even the horrible things I should hate.”

“And I love you for not hating my horrible things,” Adam laughed kissing the top of his husbands head.”

 

Flashback

 

Kris stood at his side of the bed taking the spare pillows off the bed as Adam undressed at his side. “When we get married there will be no extra pillows.”

“What's wrong with my pillows?” Adam asked wiggling out of his boxers.

“There's six of them,” Kris remarked his eyes automatically going down Adam's naked body without realising.

“And?”

“And there's only two of us.”

“Wow,” Adam said shaking his head as he climbed into bed. “I see marriage is going to change you.”

“Marriage is going to change everything in our lives,” Kris remarked climbing into bed beside his lover.

“But I like our life how it is.”

“It'll change for the better baby. I promise,” Kris said running his hand through Adam's hair.

“Like?”

“Well there's a sense of belonging,” Kris explained pulling Adam's head over to lay on his chest.

“I already belong to you,” Adam said laying his hand on Kris's stomach.

“In Italy.” Kris began causing Adam to bury his head in Kris's stomach. “Hey listen.”

“Last time we talk about that it ended with you leaving.”

“I'm not going anywhere again.”

“Good.”

“I'm naked. Can't really ...ouch.” Kris said rubbing his stomach. “Don't pinch.”

“Don't tease.”

“Anyway as I was saying.” Kris ran his fingers through Adam's hair again. “In Italy when I tried to get to you no one there took any notice of the word boyfriend. It made it sound like we were dating, nothing serious. But the word husband. Now that's got some strength to it. Husband says this is my life, my one and only. When I introduce you to people and say this is my husband, those people know we are real.” Kris reached down kissing the top of Adam's head. “I know you belong to me, now I just want to rest of the world to know.”

“I think...” Adam froze hearing the doorbell go. “Who the hell is that?” He asked looking at the clock. “At ten at night. Ten at night?” Adam looked at the clock again. “Why the hell are we in bed so early?”

“Because we're boring and almost married. It's going to be ten o'clock every night from now on,” Kris teased getting out of the bed pulling on his robe. “Come on,” he said throwing Adam his robe. “Lets go see who's at the door.”

…..........................

Kris and Adam sat side by side on their sofa as 19 management and lawyers sat across from them.

“So we hear there's a wedding,” one of the suits said.

“How do you know that?”

“We know everything Adam.”

“Okay,” Adam said giving a nervous laugh. “But if your here to stop us I'm sorry but you've had a wasted journey.”

“We're not here to stop anything.”

Kris looked at the suit he knew as Colin the head of PR smile at him. “So why are you here now?” Kris asked.

“We need to make arrangements,” Colin answered.

“We're arranging the wedding ourselves,” Adam said quickly.

“I actually meant with the media. How we announce it,” Colin said smiling at Adam's confused look.

“We won't be announcing anything,” Kris said moving to hold Adam's hand. “Not until we get married anyway.”

“Okay no announcement,” Colin said crossing something off the note pad in his hand. “Let’s move on to the pre-nup.”

“Pre0nup?” Adam and Kris asked at the same time.

“You guys don't want a pre-nup?”

“I've never thought about it,” Adam answered honestly.

“Well you should,” Colin said.

“But we pretty much have the same amount of money. We would be going into the marriage with the same,” Kris remarked.

“Yeah I was thinking we would just have a joint bank account,” Adam added.

“Are you serious?” Colin asked in shock.

“Is that bad?” Kris asked.

“I've just never heard of it in Hollywood. What happens if you breakup?”

“We won't,” Adam and Kris said at the same time.

“Well let’s pretend you’re not in a Disney movie,” Colin mused. “And say god forbid it doesn't work out between you.”

“I know it's not going to happen but if you want to play this little game then I'm sure we would be reasonable about our things,” Adam said causing Kris to nod his head.

Colin let out a sigh. “Adam a pre-nup isn't just about money. It's about keeping what's yours. So if you and Kris divorce and you have it in paper that you want something then that thing is safe. I really think you guys should have a pre-nup.”

Adam stood up shaking his head with his hands on his hips. “I think it's a stupid idea but if it will keep you happy I'll do it.”

“Good,” Colin relaxed a little. “Now what you do want in the pre-nup.”

“Well if Kris and I divorce I want him in the divorce settlement.”

“Adam,” Colin sighed.

“No that's what I want. If my marriage ends I get to keep Kris and Kris can keep everything else.”

Kris stood trying to hide his smirk from Colin. “I can agree to that.”

“You know the way out,” Adam said taking Kris's hand and leading him towards the bedroom.

End of Flashback


	46. Chapter 46

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0001bxbf/)  
Thanks to kradamgasm for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 46

 

Kris was glad he was alone because if anyone was there to see this they would see just how pathetic he really was. Here he was at four in the morning hunched over his lap top continuously typing in his husband’s name into youtubes search bar in desperate hopes that some fan has uploaded the concert footage already. Adam's first concert in Portland had only ended a few hours ago, but Kris knew it would only be a matter of time before Adam's loyal fans began uploading their footage. After about the fiftieth search Kris found the first video.  A very shaky thirty six second clip of Adam's cover of Queens I want to break free. Kris watched the video six times in a row before Sophia's soft cry came from the other room.

“Coming baby girl,” Kris said picking up his daughter from her crib. “And here I thought I was going to have to spend the whole night awake by myself.” Kris walked his daughter out the bedroom again. “Want to see Papa's concert?” Kris sat down at his desk with Sophia on his knee as he typed in Adam's name again. This time a longer video of Adam singing Music Again from his first Album showed up. “Papa's fans are loud aren't they?” Kris joked hearing the screams almost drowning out Adam's singing. Sophia fussed around in Kris's arms clearly annoyed at sound coming out of the computer. “Yeah I guess we should wait for the better videos to come up,” Kris said stopping the video and standing up. “How about a walk?” Kris asked as he wondered out the bedroom door. “What can we do at four in the morning?” Kris mused walking towards the kitchen. “Guess we could go and see what Uncle Brad's doing,” Kris frowned seeing Sophia's face light up at the mention of Cheeks. “Oh my god you recognise his name. You don't even recognise your own name yet.” Kris turned walking down the hall way again. He stopped at a row of pictures hanging on the wall. “Who's that?” Kris asked pointing to a picture of Cheeks. “Is that your Uncle Brad?” Sophia reached out trying to touch the picture. “You seriously like him don't you?” Kris shook his head looking back at the pictures. “This was the day me and your Papa got married.” Kris said pointing at a picture of him and Adam posing together on their wedding day. “We had to go all the way to Connecticut for us to get married,” Kris explained looking down at his daughter. Sophia looked up at him wide eyed like she understood every word he was saying to her. “That was a very special day for us,” Kris explained. “It was the day I got to tell the world just how much I love your Papa,” Kris smiled pecking Sophia's nose. “Look how handsome your Papa is in his wedding outfit.”

Flashback

Adam pulled at his tie again sighing when the damn thing wouldn't tie right. Twenty-eight-years-old and he still couldn't tie the damn thing. It was the morning of his wedding and every time anyone mentioned the word wedding it was sending him into a dizzy mess. He hadn't seen Kris since last night when their mothers decided to pull them apart after dinner to keep some sort of wedding tradition. That had left Adam to share a room with his brother slash best man and suffer the night being tortured by Neil's teasing.

“So are you going to tie that tie or are you just going to keep standing there pouting at it?” Neil asked looking over Adam's shoulder.

“I'm getting to it,” Adam said annoyed.

“Well get to it faster because the wedding starts in two hours.”

“Right,” Adam sighed looking in the mirror.

“You can tie a tie can't you?” Neil asked moving round to face Adam.

“Shut up.”

“You can't can you?” Neil smiled. “Mr fashion can't do the simple task of doing his own tie.”

“Why are you here?” Adam snapped pulling the tie from his neck. “Shouldn't you be out trying to steal candy from children or something?”

“Nice comeback,” Neil smiled. “And I'm here because you admitted I was the best man you knew and invited me.” 

“Mom made me.”

“And when I have to surrender to marriage Mom will make me pick you too,” Neil stood beside his brother as they both looking in the mirror.

“You haven't tied your tie either,” Adam pointed out causing Neil to smirk.

“Can't.”

“You can't?”

“Nope,” Neil shook his head. “Dad never taught me.”

“Me neither,” Adam admitted. “Did show me how to fit my fist in my mouth though.”

“Bet that came in handy in your adult life,” Neil said dryly.

“So who ties yours for you?”

“Don't wear them,” Neil shrugged. “You?”

“Kris,” Adam sighed. “But I'm not allowed to see him.” Neil nodded his head before walking away from the mirror. “Where are you going?”

“To get Kris to tie this thing,” Neil said pulling at his tie.

“That's not fair,” Adam complained as Neil walked out the room laughing.

…..................................

Adam stood for another five minutes in front of the mirror cursing his brother his tie and whoever came up with the idea of ties and marriage. They were all out to get him. By the time Neil came back in the room with his tie sitting perfectly around his neck Adam was about ready to kill.

“Alright put this on,” Neil said throwing Adam a black scarf.

“I'm not wearing a scarf to my wedding,” Adam said throwing the scarf back at him.

“Around your eyes,” Neil said coming round to put the scarf over Adam's eyes. “Kris is outside wearing his very own scarf, and if you tell Mom and Kim I did this I'll tell Mom about how you and Brad had sex in her bed.”

“Brad and I never had sex in Mom's bed.”

“Won't stop me telling her,” Adam listened as Neil moved away from him. “Alright I'm going to bring Kris in and I'll be back soon to collect him.”

Adam listened to the soft footsteps moving around the room before the room door was closed softly. He could hear breathing in the room with him but he didn't really trust his brother enough to believe Kris was in with him.

“Marco?” Came Kris's voice from the other side of the room.

“Polo,” Adam smiled.

“So you’re blind folded too?” Kris asked his voice getting closer.

“Who knew my brother was into the kinky.”

“I think he's just worried about pissing off the mothers,” Adam remarked. “Where are you?”

“Here,” Kris said.

“Walk forward,” Adam instructed. “Just follow my. Okay then.” Adam laughed when Kris's hand connected with his crotch. “Even blind you can find it.”

“Well it does tend to stick out of place,” Kris smiled his hands moving up Adam's chest. “Neil said you needed help with your tie.”

“That's two that know my tie shame,” Adam said pretending to be horrified.

Kris began the task of Adam's tie blind folded with ease as Adam stood quietly in front of him. “Scared?”

“Na. I know you won't choke me.”

“I mean about the wedding,” Kris said shaking his head.

“Should I be scared?”

“Nope,” Kris said fixing the tie best he could. “It's just the first day of the rest of our lives.”

“So you’re scared,” Adam said matter of fact as he brought his hands up to cup Kris's face.

“So much,” Kris admitted quietly.

“Well don't be,” Adam said leaning in until his lips pressed against Kris's forehead. “Nothing is going to go wrong.”

“I feel better now you’re here,” Kris admitted. “I woke up this morning with the sinking feeling that you would be gone.”

“I would never do that,” Adam said seriously. “I know I wasn't what you would call completely in love with the idea of getting married but don't think I don't want to be here today.” Adam moved his lips down to Kris's mouth. “I can't wait for you to be my husband baby,” he whispered against his lips.

Kris gripped onto Adam's elbows as he stood on his tip toes to kiss him fully. “I wish I could see you.”

“And have our mothers running in here to break us up,” Adam remarked pecking Kris's lips again. “Let’s save it for the alter.”

“I can't believe we're getting married in a real church,” Kris laughed.

“Mama Allen can be very convincing.” Adam pulled Kris into his arms. “Still scared?”

“More nervous I think,” Kris admitted.

“Well.” Adam pulled away from Kris. “I think I can help with the nerves.”

“How?” Kris asked as he listened to Adam move around the room.

“Remember when you got nervous before meeting Bono for the first time?” Adam asked as he pushed the lock on the door.

“Adam,” Kris warned taking a step back only for the back of his legs to hit the bed behind him.

“It really calmed you,” Adam said.

Kris heard the familiar sound of Adam's zipper being pulled down before he felt a pair of hands push him down onto the mattress. “We can't have sex now.”

“We can't?” Adam asked groping around Kris legs until he found his zipper.

“We don't have the time,” Kris said allowing Adam to pull down his pants and boxers.

“We have two hours,” Adam said moving his hands up to pull at the buttons on Kris's shirt. “Shit this is hard.”

“What do you expect when you strip me like this,” Kris complained.

“I meant doing this blind folded.”

“Oh I thought.”

I know what you thought,” Adam said pulling Kris up to slip his shirt from his shoulders. “This must be what it's like for Scott having sex,” Adam mused.

“Don't talk about Scott right now,” Kris complained with a grunt as Adam pushed him back against the mattress. “We really shouldn't be doing this.”

“You’re right,” Adam said rolling off Kris and onto his back. “You should be straddling me.”

“You can't see this but I'm giving you a really dirty look right now.” Kris felt around the bed until his hand landed on Adam's stomach.

“Lower,” Adam groaned.

“Lube.”

“Top drawer.” Kris felt Adam roll over his hand running over his back. “I packed enough for a year.”

“Oh yeah?” Kris smiled letting his hand move freely over Adam's naked body.

“I figured our wedding night would be full of mind blowing sex,” Adam remarked as he opened his legs a little to let Kris roaming hand slip between them. “Didn't really think about the wedding morning.”

“I don't think this is part of the tradition,” Kris smiled his hand finding Adam's hardening cock.

“Well let’s start our marriage as we mean to go on. Found it,” Adam said rolling onto his back.

“We should have put that in the pre-nup. Sex every morning,” Kris remarked feeling for the lube in Adam's hand.

“And afternoon and nights,” Adam added.

Kris rolled onto his side flipping open the cap on the lube to spread the cold liquid onto his hand. Waving his hand out in front of him he let out a giggle when his knuckles smacked off of Adam's sticking up cock. “Feels so much bigger and dangerous when you can't see it,” Kris mused as he stroked the lube over Adam's cock.

“Big and dangerous? Yeah that sound about right,” Adam smirked putting his hands behind his head as he enjoyed the treatment Kris was doing to his cock.

“Can't even tell you not to show off,” Kris remarked. “I'd be bragging too if I had what you have in your pants.”

“Well it's your to borrow whenever you want,” Adam said jerking his hips up to meet Kris's hand.

“Ready?” Kris asked kneeling over Adam.

“Wish we could take these damn scarves off,” Adam complained rubbing at the scarf over his eyes.

“Don't,” Kris warned as she swung his legs over Adams. “Give me your hand.”

Adam stretched his arm out until Kris caught his fingers. “What?” Adam froze feeling two of his fingers being sucked into Kris's mouth.

“Need to get them wet,” Kris explained pulling Adam's fingers from his mouth with a pop. Adam lay back feeling Kris straddle his chest as he slid his hand down between them. “Prepare me,” Kris groaned his cocking brushing over Adam's chest.

Adam slipped his hand over Kris's ass spreading his cheeks apart. As gently as he could Adam pressed a finger against Kris's tight muscle biting his lip as he felt how tight he was. “I'll never get bored of this,” Adam commented as he pushed past Kris's tight opening.

“Good to know,” Kris grunted out as Adam buried his fingers deep inside him.

Once Adam was happy enough that Kris was ready he guided his lover’s body down a little until he felt Kris's ass brush over the tip of his cock. “I really wish I could see you,” Adam pouted as Kris reached round to grip onto his cock.

“You'll see me tonight,” Kris whispered. “I'll be the one fucking you.” Kris pressed Adam's lip against his ass hissing at the contact.

“Well I'll be the one under you begging for more,” Adam remarked jerking his hips up meeting Kris's ass.

Kris gripped Adam's shoulders as he eased himself down slowly onto his lover letting out a low moan as he does so. “You feel so good. So big.”

Adam gripped Kris by the hips burying himself deep inside him. “I can't wait to be your husband,” he admitted quietly. “I want to grow old with you.”

“I love you,” Kris moaned.

“Kris I need to see you,” Adam said his voice breaking. “Please.” Adam waited for an answer only to feel Kris's hand reach up pulling the scarf from his eyes. Adam blinked a few times adjusting to the light before his eyes settled on Kris's smiling face. “I love you,” Adam said sitting up to bury his face in Kris's shoulder.

“Hey,” Kris said softly as he rubbed Adam's head. “Look at me.”

Adam pulled back blinking back the tears as he looked at his lover. “Hi.”

“What's the matter?” Kris stilled his movements to cup Adam's face with his hands. “Baby?”

“I get to keep you,” Adam said letting the tears fall. “Like forever.”

“Baby.” Kris moved to remove himself from Adam only to feel Adam's hands tighten on his hips.

“Don't I want us to finish.” Adam pushed Kris forward until he was on his back until Adam was laying over him.

“Don't cry,” Kris whispered reaching up to wipe away at Adam's tears.

“I'm okay,” Adam promised as he began moving in and out of Kris again.

Kris reached up to wipe away more tears as he smiled at Adam. “I'm so lucky to have you.”

Adam slowly and gently moved in and out of Kris as he buried his face into his neck. “Love you,” he muttered over and over again as Kris whispered reassuring words of love in his ear.

…........................................ 

Adam stood in front of the alter with his brother by his side as they waited for Kris and Daniel to arrive. They were exactly twelve minutes late and Adam couldn't help but think the worse.

“Maybe he's not coming.” Adam turned to see his brother smirking at him.

“Shut up,” Adam warned. He looked over his shoulder again his eyes scanning over the family and friends that had showed up to witness him do something normal for once. He smiled his eyes settling on his great Aunt in the third row giving an unsure side glance at the drag queen to her right.

“I think he's realized he's not gay and ran back to Katy,” Neil leaned to whisper in Adam's ear.

“Shut up,” Adam repeated through gritted teeth. “God you’re so annoying.”

“Hey don't be taking the lords name in vein. Especially not here,” Neil said looking out into the pews. “Hey look at the differences between our side and the Allen's side.”

Adam smirked as he looked around the church. While Kris's side was filled with men in black suits and woman in pretty dresses Adam side of the church was filled with a few women in black suits, and a whole lot of men in pretty dresses. “Hey,” Adam said looking over his shoulder at the Allen's side. “Why is Brad and Cass over there?” Adam pointed out seeing the two men sitting beside Kim in the front row.

“She apparently spent the night in their room with couple of her girlfriends. Neil's getting pretty freaked out by it all.”

Adam looked across to his soon to be mother in law and ex. “But he's my friend.”

“You’re taking away her oldest son the least you can do is give her Cheeks,” Neil whispered. “Speaking of.” Neil nodded to the back of the church where the minister was coming towards them followed by Kris and Neil. “Huh. Guess he is still gay.”

Daniel got to Adam first giving his shoulder a friendly pat as he past him. Kris came next taking his place by Adam's side in front of the alter. “Sorry we're late but someone pulled the buttons from my shirt,” Kris said in a whisper.

Adam raised an eyebrow looking down at Kris. “And who would do that?”

Before Kris could answer the minister cleared his throat to get their attention. “We could wait if you want.”

“Sorry,” Kris and Adam mumbled together.

The minister gave them a warm smile before looking down at his book. “Friends and family we are gathered here today to celebrate a special union. The past few weeks I have spent a lot of time in the company of Kris and Adam discussing how this ceremony would be. It was clear to me that no matter what religion the service would focus on, it would not be the main focus. Today instead we will be focusing on love. Now Kris could write it better and Adam would sing it better than I can say it, but from my short time knowing them it is clear that the love these two share is strong pure and very real.” The minister paused and smiled as Kris slipped his hand into Adam's. “There is one thing I am completely sure of in this world and that is that the human heart is stronger than anything else. When Adam and Kris first met their hearts soon knew exactly what they wanted, but sadly they took a few months to catch up with their hearts. But when the heart and mind caught up they soon realized they were made for each other. It was another few months of quiet dates and letting their love grow before the rest of us got to know. From what I have learnt and what most of you already know there are some differences between the two. Where Kris would be happy to sit at home with his guitar and quietly write a new song, Adam wants to go out and light up the world. Now for most of us this would cause problems, but for Kris and Adam it's just another endearing quality that drew them to each other. In Adam, Kris found a person to pull him back from that place he likes to put himself in. It's common knowledge that Kris enjoys keeping his head down and letting someone else take the limelight and in Adam Kris has found that someone. Now for Adam Kris brought that sense of calm he gave him what Kris called an anchor. Something to hold onto when the world got too much. Now not everyone has been as supportive to Kris and Adam as everyone here has. They came to Connecticut to this church because they could not marry in their home state of California. What they have is not seen as important enough to be called a marriage, but I can say this with complete honestly that I have not seen a more loyal loving committed couple in my twenty five years as a minister. It was that reason alone that made me say yes when they came to me asking if I would marry them. It is my honour to be able to witness this day. Now Kris and Adam have asked instead of hymens if a few of their friends would come up and sing. So if Allison and Matt would like to come up…” The minister smiled as he signalled for the Idols to come up to the alter.

“They better not suck,” Adam whispered to Kris earning as elbow to his back from Allison as she passed him.

“You deserved that,” Kris smiled.

Matt began playing a stripped down piano version to Allison's song No one else as Allison stood behind the microphone. “Okay now we're alone,” Adam said bending down to press his lips against Kris's ear. “Are we married yet because he went on for forever.”

“Not until I do babym” Kris whispered keeping his eyes on Allison and Matt.

Adam wrapped his arm around Kris resting it over his heart as he pulled him against his chest. “Your hearts racing.”

“I'm nervous.”

“Well don't be. It's only me,” Adam whispered kissing Kris's ear. Wrapping his other arm around Kris Adam held him close as he gentle swayed them to the music.

“I love this song,” Kris whispered as the song came to an end. Adam let go of Kris to applaud the Idol's along with Brad. The clapping soon dyed down when they realized they were the only two clapping. “You don't cheer in church,” Kris whispered looking up at Adam.

“Oh.” Adam turned looking at Kris's side of the church. “Sorry but we're performers music's our god.”

….......................................

“Kris and Adam prepared their own vows,” The minister said closing his book. “Kris if you would like to go first.”

Kris turned towards Adam taking both his hands in his own. “When you banged into me in that hotel in Hollywood looking crazy and wild I knew you would make an impact on my life. I just didn't know it would be this,” Kris smiled holding Adam's hand to kiss his knuckles. “I know it came as a shook to everyone, especially you when I admitted I loved you, but for me it was the most unsurprising news in the world. I fell for you that first day and I'm still falling. I wake up every morning amazed that I'm with you, that someone like you lets me love them. You know that I'm not very good with talking and making sense at the same time so I've made this very simple. I love you now I loved you then and I will love you always. You’re everything to me and if giving you my heart is all I have to do to keep you with me then it's yours. I know I gave you my heart a long time ago but I'm giving you it again in front of everyone we know. I want the world to know I'm yours and only your.” Kris gave a small smile as he lean in to kiss Adam's knuckles again.

Adam smiled wide as he cleared his throat. “My turn?” He asked looking at the minister.

“Yes Adam,” The minister laughed lightly.

“Okay.” Adam took a deep breath. “Growing up some things were just fact. I had to sing or I would be miserable, and I was attracted to men. The first was simple to admit but the second brought some problems. As a teenager even thinking the word gay would bring on blushing and you've seen the pictures. I didn't need to be any redder than I already was,” Adam joked earning a low laugh from Kris. “Even in my twenties when I was out and supposedly proud I felt uncomfortable. I never felt totally at ease with myself. I was the gay son, nephew, cousin or work mate. And then I went on Idol and I was the gay singer. I was the gay singer to everyone but you. To you I was Adam. You never saw the gay sign flashing above my head. I was just Adam and I feel in complete awe with you for that. When we would sit in our room at the mansion and go over our song on your guitar instead of watching movies with the others, you would ignore the playful teasing they gave you. It didn't bother you that people were talking about our closeness it only made you hug me more. You are the most open minded confident person I know and through you my own confidence has grown. You make me feel like a better person.” Adam swallowed the lump in his throat as he let go of Kris's hands to cup his face. Adam leaned forward pressing his forehead against Kris's. “You’re so pure and open and willing to love me with everything you have. Just one look from you and I'm floored. I can't give you the world but I can give you my world, everything I have is in you. I promise you and every person here that I will love you forever. I know I can keep that promise because I know that without you I would die. My life is nothing without you,” Adam admitted in a whisper as he leaned in to kiss Kris's lips.

“You're not supposed to kiss me yet,” Kris whispered with a giggle.

“I don't care,” Adam whispered kissing Kris again.

“Kris put his hands over Adam's squeezing them. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Kris, Adam it's time for the formal part,” The minister smiled as they pulled apart. “Kristopher do you take this man to be your husband, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and health and forsake all others as long as you both shall live? If so signify by saying.” 

“I do,” Kris said looking directly into Adam's eyes.

“Adam do you take this mane to be your husband, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and health and forsake all others as long as you both shall live? If so signify by saying.”

“I do,” Adam answered loud for everyone to hear.

“Could we have the rings now?” The minister asked both the best men.

Adam turned sharply to Neil giving him a look that said don't. Don't even think about doing something stupid right now. Neil rolled his eyes handing over the ring. “And have Mom kill me?”

“Now Adam,” The minister smiled. “Place the ring on Kris's finger and repeat after me. Kris I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow and with all that I am and all that I have I honor you.”

Adam held Kris's shaking hand in his own. “Kris I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow and with all that I am and all that I have I honor you.”

“Kris repeat after me. Adam I give you this ring as he symbol of my vow and with all that I am and all that I have I honor you.”

“Adam,” Kris paused to take a deep breath.

“We really need to do something about your nerves baby,” Adam whispered gentle as he squeezed Kris's hand.

“Adam,” Kris began again. “I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am and all that I have I honor you.”

“Now I can pronounce you husbands. Now you can kiss your husband Adam.” The minister smiled.

“Finally.”

Flashback

Adam stood shielding his eyes from the sun as he watched Kris surrounded by his family as they posed for the photographer in the hotel garden. He had been a married man for exactly thirty five minutes and he felt surprisingly calm about the whole thing.

“This is very surreal,” Adam smiled feeling his Mom's arms wrap around his waist. “Not something I thought I would be a witness to.”

“Nothing something I thought I would witness either,” Adam smiled resting his chin on his Mom's head as he pulled her into his arms.

“I'm very happy Adam. You always make me proud but today I can't even describe how happy and proud I am,” Leila said smiling up at her son.

“You’re just happy cause you think I'm settling down,” Adam remarked as he watched the Allen's all began to walk back into the hotel.

“I'm happy because I know you'll never feel lonely again,” Leila said tightening her arms around Adam's waist. “And you've been settled with Kris for months now,” she added as Kris stepped in front of them. “Hey honey.”

“Hey Leila.”

Leila pulled away from Adam to wrap her arms around Kris. “It's Mom now honey.”

“Okay Mom,” Kris smiled shyly leaning in to kiss Leila on the cheek before she walked away from them.

“So,” Adam smiled stuffing his hands in his pockets. “I hear you’re a married man now.”

“Yep,” Kris nodded giving Adam a slight smirk. “Pretty hot guy too.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Can we have the married couple for pictures?” The photographer called from across the garden.

“That would be us,” Adam smiled taking Kris's hand in his as he guided him across the grass.

“Okay if you would just stand together and maybe lean in to each other,” The photographer instructed.

“So husband.,” Kris smiled looking up at Adam. “Are you happy?”

“That would be an understatement,” Adam said as the photographer began snapping away with his camera. “Are you happy baby?”

“I really am.,” Kris admitted as he leaned up pecking Adam on the lips.

“Okay maybe if we could get the two of you to actually look at the camera this time,” The photographer asked causing Kris to give him a sheepish look.

“Sorry.”

…........................................

Adam breathed a sigh of relief when Neil's speech ended and there was no mention of any embarrassing stories that would have the Allen's running for the door. Daniel had already given his speech along with Kris's father and it was now Adam's Dad's turn to speak.

“First I'd like to thank everyone for coming along today and help us celebrate Adam and Kris's special day. I'm probably the last person here who saw this coming. When Adam called me up and told me he was dating Kris my first question was who's Kris? It never occurred to me that this relationship could become romantic. But with Adam I learned a long time ago never to be surprised . He's never followed others. Like when he played his first soccer game at the age of seven, and instead if chasing the ball like the other boys, he and another kid stood at the edge of the field watching a caterpillar. Or like the time I picked him up from his first day of high school to see him surrounded by the cheerleading team all gushing over him. I went home all happy that my boy could be such a babe magnet at fifteen. Leila just shook her head and smiled when I told her, turns out he was giving them dance tips. But it's safe to say that having Adam as my son has given me more joy and happiness I could ever ask for and now with Kris in his life I see my son becoming the man he was meant to be. I couldn't have asked for a better choice of husband for my son than Kris. And myself, Leila and Neil are proud to call him family now. With Kris now in Adam's life I know my son will be loved and cherished like he should, and I know he will do the same for Kris. So ladies and gentleman can you all please raise your glasses and toast to the newlyweds. To Adam and Kris,” Eber finished leaning down to kiss the top of Adam's head. “I love you son,” he whispered for only Adam to hear.

…..................................................

As the band began to play the first few cords of A Moment Like This, Kris took Adam by the hand to lead him towards the dance floor. “Is it weird that this is what scared me the most about today?” Kris whispered leaning his head on Adam's shoulder. “I mean everyone is looking at us.”

Adam let out a laugh as he held Kris close to him. “Your shy now?” Adam asked causing Kris to pout at him. “Okay just pretend we're somewhere else.”

“Where?”

“Anywhere you want. Pick your favourite place in the world.”

“The cabin were we went on Christmas day,” Kris said without thinking.

“Okay,” Adam said resting his cheek against the side of Kris's head. “We're in the cabin, the fires on it's snowing outside, and this song is playing on the radio.”

“And you’re naked,” Kris added quietly.

“Kristopher” Adam pulled back to look into his new husbands eyes. “Dirty talk during our first dance?”

“I guess you must be rubbing off on me,” Kris shrugged pressing his cheek against Adam's shoulder again.

“No. that will come later in the honeymoon suite,” Adam whispered as he kissing the side of Kris's head. “You know what you said this morning about tonight?”

“What part?”

“When you said you would be the one fucking me,” Adam said softly as his and Kris's parents took to the dance floor.

“Are we having this conversation now?” Kris asked with a curious glance at his parents.

“I've been thinking about it all day,” Adam whispered into Kris's ear. “I want to feel you inside me.”

Kris took a quick glance around the dance floor as it began to fill with couples. “You think we'd be missed?”

“Now?” Adam asked pulling back to look at his husband.

“I can feel how ready you are,” Kris whispered giving Adam a knowing look.

“They're going to know what we're doing.”

“And?”

“Nothing just making a point,” Adam smiled. “So how do we do this? One at a time or...”

“Run and don't look back,” Kris said pulling away from Adam and heading for the exit.

 

….....................................

Adam soon caught up with Kris at their hotel door. “You are naughty,” Adam giggled wrapping his arms around Kris from behind as Kris tried to open the door.

“Desperate more like it,” Kris laughed as he finally door open.

“Hey wait,” Adam said pulling Kris back before he could walk inside. “I have to carry you over the threshold.”

“I'm not your bride,” Kris laughed as Adam slung him over his shoulder fireman style. “And this isn't the bridal lift.”

“This is the horny husband lift,” Adam said smacking Kris's ass before throwing him on the bed. He turned to lock the door pulling at his suit jacket as he went.

“Husband,” Kris smiled as Adam turned to look at him. “Sounds good.”

“It does sound pretty good,” Adam said kneeling down between his husband’s legs.

Kris reached out to stroke Adam's cheek. “I love you.”

“Show me.”

…................................

Adam lay back naked on the mattress as Kris knelt over him peppering kisses over his chest.

“You taste so good,” Kris whispered letting his lips brush over Adam's nipple.

“You need to get naked now,” Adam moaned pulling at Kris's shirt collar.

Kris pulled away to kneel on the bed at Adam's side as he began unbuttoning his shirt. “I can't believe we skipped our own wedding reception to do this,” Kris smiled as he pulled his shirt from his shoulder letting it fall to the floor.

“Pants too,” Adam ordered running his hand down Kris's stomach.

“Bossy husband,” Kris remarked standing to pull his pants and boxers off.

Now standing completely naked Adam took a moment to lay back and admire his new husband. “This is pretty much perfect,” Adam mused. He motioned for Kris to come back to the bed pulling him by the wrist until he was spread out on top of him. “Now what was this about fucking me?”

Kris gave Adam a small smile before slipping his hand down Adam's side to grip onto his thigh. “It's not our usual position,” Kris mused.

“You’re usually under me all sweaty and open,” Adam said spreading his legs to let Kris slip between them.

“Just how you like it,” Kris remarked pulling back to kneel between Adam's legs. Running his hands up the inside of his new husband’s thighs Kris smirked at the lazy smile on Adam's face. “What else do you like?”

“I'm liking what you’re doing now,” Adam answered as Kris's fingertips grazed over his balls slightly.

“But what do you like. What are you into?” Kris asked sliding his hands round to squeeze Adam's ass.

“You know my kinks,” Adam said letting out a groan as Kris's finger nails dug into his skin.

“If you could have me do anything to you right now what would it be?” Kris's hand came round to rub over Adam's stomach while the other reached up to card through his hair. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to make love to me,” Adam said taking hold of Kris's hand to kiss it.

“How?” Kris asked leaning forward to look Adam in the eye. “What position?”

“This position works,” Adam said lifting his head from the pillow to kiss his husbands lips.

“But what position do you like?” Kris asked smiling when Adam's mouth tugged into a wide grin.” What are you thinking?”

“I've always enjoyed one position,” Adam admitted quietly.

“Tell me.”

Adam bite his bottom lip as he looked up at Kris. “I've always loved being on my stomach. So I can feel the weight of the other person holding me down.,” Adam shyly looked away unable to hold Kris's stare.

“Roll onto your stomach,” Kris instructed leaning over the night stand to find the lube he had put their earlier.

“You don't have to,” Adam said while doing what Kris asked.

“I want to,” Kris said as he pushed Adam's legs apart to kneel between them. Squeezing the lube on his hand Kris ran the cold liquid over Adam's ass.

“Don't tease,” Adam said with a smirk as he looked over his shoulder at Kris.

“Just want to make sure you’re prepared,” Kris said squeezing more of the lube on his hand to rub over his cock. “I don't want to hurt you.”

“You’re not going to hurt me,” Adam said reached his hand behind him. “Squeeze some on my hand.” Kris did what Adam asked before Adam reached over to wrap his hand around Kris's hard cock.

“Fuck,” Kris hissed closing his eyes as Adam began stroking him.

“Soon baby soon,” Adam promised. “This is our first time as a married couple. I want to make it last.”

“Well stop doing that then because I'm going to explode pretty soon,” Kris panted.

Adam gave Kris one more stroke before letting go. “Alright baby you’re in the driver’s seat now.”

“Let’s hope I don't crash,” Kris smiled taking hold of himself to rub the tip over Adam's tight muscle.

“Please don't tease,” Adam begged.

Kris pressed himself against Adam wincing as he pushed past the tight hole. “Fuck your tight.”

“More,” Adam begged.

Kris did as he was told pushing himself fully into his husband. Placing his hands on either side of Adam's head Kris leaned his body over his husband to move in and out of him. “Look at me,” Kris whispered pressing his chest against Adam's back as he kissed his shoulder.

“I love you,” Adam admitted as he leaned up to kiss Kris's lips.

“Mmm,” Kris moaned into his husband’s mouth as Adam squeezed his cheeks together.

It all became too much for Kris and he was soon moaning Adam's name over and over again as he came. “Fuck,” he moaned finally getting his breath back.

“So that's what married sex feels like,” Adam mused rolling onto his side as Kris climbed off him. “Don't know what they complain about. Although they can't all have Kris Allen pounding them into the mattress.”

“Kris Allen Lambert actually,” Kris said throwing his leg over Adam's waist.

“That feels great,” Adam smiled. “You really are all mine now.”

“And your mine,” Kris smiled.

“Well Mr Allen Lambert should we get back to our guests?” Adam asked.

“Nope. Mr Lambert Allen I think it's time for you to make love to your new husband,” Kris laughed as Adam's face grew wide.

“Three times in one day?” Adam asked with a smirk. “I love married life.”

End of Flashback


	47. Chapter 47

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0001bxbf/)  
Thanks to kradamgasm for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 47

 

Kris sat in front of the computer screen chewing on his bottom lip as he looked over his work schedule. Adam's tour had been going for almost three weeks now and he hadn't seen him since he left. They had been in constant contact through phone calls and nightly web chats, but it really wasn't the same. So with their third wedding anniversary in a few days, Kris decided it was now time for him and Sophia to take a little road trip. With his schedule cleared for the next six days Kris prepared to give Adam the biggest surprise of his life.

As if on cue midnight struck and Adam's web cam popped up on the screen. Kris eagerly accepted the invitation to view and was met with his husbands face. “Hey baby,” Kris said into the mic.

Adam sat on what looked like a hotel bed his face still covered completely in make up for that night’s concert. “Hey,” Adam said breathless. “Just got back from the meet and greet. The fans wouldn't let me go.”

“When do they ever want to let you go?” Kris commented as he settled back against the chair.

“Yeah right,” Adam laughed. “All they could do was talk about my gorgeous man. One even showed me a paparazzi photo of you and Sophia at the park.”

Kris frowned. “Wish they wouldn't take pictures of Sophia.”

“They were more interested in showing me my husband with his top off, showing off his pretty impressive body.” Adam moved from the screen and Kris could hear rattling.

“What are you doing?” Kris asked trying to see Adam in the screen.

“Spotted Kris Allen and his daughter seen enjoying an ice cream in the park.” Adam read before holding the magazine towards the screen.

Kris looked closely at the two pictures in the magazine. The first was of Kris sitting with his top off on the grass and Sophia settled between his legs while he takes a lick of the cone. The next was of Kris holding the ice cream in front of Sophia while she ate into it. “Crap. Mama's going to complain about me giving her ice cream. Apparently it's bad for her.”

“Please,” Adam said shaking his head. “The bad part is you sitting on the grass with her in her best outfit. That cost me $2000.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Kris asked his mouth hanging open. “None of my clothes cost that much.”

“All your clothes put together don't cost that much,” Adam remarked as he pulled a wet wipe from his bag. “Anyway I take it you had fun at the park.”

“As much fun we can have without you,” Kris remarked. Kris leaned forward in his seat and watched his husband begin the task of taking off his makeup. It had always amazed Kris how different Adam looked with his face clear of any makeup. It was rare that Adam removed his makeup completely always choosing to keep the dark eye liner but those times he did remove everything, Kris loved it. He loved seeing Adam run the wipe over his face to reveal the small freckles scattered over his skin. Kris loved every single one of them. He loved looking at them, and touching them and watching them appear at the first sign of sunshine. To say that freckles had turned into Kris's little kink would be an understatement. It was an obsession that Adam knew about and took full advantage of. “So what did you do today?” Adam asked as he pulled a baseball cap over his now clean face.

“Adam,” Kris complained. “Come on.”

“Okay, okay,” Adam laughed pulling the cap from his head.

“God I miss you,” Kris sighed.

“I know,” Adam said looking right into the web cam. “When can you guys come out? I mean our wedding anniversary is in three days.”

Kris put his elbow on his desk covering his smirk with his hand. “I know baby, but with all the studio time the label has been giving me I just don't see me coming out for another week.”

“So we're really going to be apart on our anniversary?” Adam pouted.

“I think so baby.” Kris hated lying to Adam but it would be all worth it in three days.

“Guess I'll just have to relive our honeymoon over again,” Adam said with a sigh causing Kris to laugh.

“Every time you relive our honeymoon you add more on to it.”

“What can I say it was a pretty good honeymoon,” Adam said shrugging his shoulders.

 

Flashback

 

Adam knew that if anyone ever asked him where he went on his honeymoon he would lie. There would be no way he could tell his friends back in La that he spent his honeymoon with his new husband in Arkansas. They just wouldn't understand it.

“I'll get the bags, you open the door,” Kris ordered as he climbed out the driver’s seat.

“I still can't believe you brought me to the cottage,” Adam smiled as he unlocked the cottage door.

“I figured no one would ever think of looking for us here,” Kris replied throwing the bag down as he kicked the cottage door closed.

“Shouldn't you bring in the rest of our stuff?” Adam said looking down at the small bag at Kris's feet.

Kris gave his husband a look before coming towards him. “That's all our stuff. I told you I would pack what we need.” Kris pushed Adam back till he was pressed against the wall. “Get Naked,” Kris said quietly as he looked Adam over.

“I was going to get changed,” Adam said looking down at his bag.

“No point,” Kris muttered as he slipped his finger into Adam's waist band of his jeans. “There's only underwear and our tooth brushes in those bags.”

“That's it?” Adam asked stepping forward only to have Kris push him against the wall again.

“That and five large tubes of lube,” Kris answered with a smirk.

“Okay,” Adam laughed unsure.

“So get naked,” Kris ordered as he popped the button on his jeans.

“I love married life,” Adam said smiling wide.

 

….............................................

 

Adam was sore. Not a bad sore but a satisfied sore. The I've been fucked for hours sore. Which was true. It was day two of their honeymoon and Adam had only left the bed eight times, either  to use the bathroom or grab another slice of toast when the hunger got too much. It was the hunger pains that had caused him to be standing naked in the kitchen looking out into the back yard. “This is a really amazing house.” Adam said munching on a slice of apple. “There's just a sense of calmness here.”

“Because the next house is ten minutes away.,” Kris said taking a bite of his apple. “Come back to bed.” Kris came up behind Adam to rest his forehead between his shoulder blades.

“Again?” Adam asked half surprised.

“It's been a full twenty minutes since we last did it,” Kris pouted.

“I don't think I could get it up again,” Adam remarked causing Kris to reach round to take hold of Adam's cock. Within seconds he was beginning to get hard causing Adam to shake his head in amusement. “Or maybe I can.”

“Maybe,” Kris smiled into Adam's back as he continued to stroke him slowly.

Adam stretched his hands up to grip onto the frame of the back door smiling. Here he was naked with his husband pressed against him as he stroked his cock and it felt like the most normal thing in the world. Adam's eyes scanned the back yard until he settled on Something. “A rabbit.”

“Huh?” Kris asked.

“Look,” Adam said in an amused tone. “It's a rabbit.”

Kris peeked his head over Adam's shoulder to look. “Oh yeah.”

“Look how cute he is,” Adam gushed causing Kris to still his stroking.

“This is like jerking you off to Bambi. It's really distracting,” Kris complained.

“But it's a bunny rabbit,” Adam replied sounding like a five year old.

Kris moved away from his husband to slid open the back door. “So you want it?” Kris asked.

“Seriously? We could have a rabbit?” Adam asked really sounding like a five year old now.

“Yeah,” Kris smiled. “You want it boiled, fried or made into a stew?” Kris quizzed causing Adam to look horrified.

“You wouldn't.”

“We could make the fur into a really pretty scarf for you,” Kris watched in amusement as his husband gave him a dirty look before he spun around and marched away, his freckled ass wiggling as he went.

 

….............................................

Adam looked down at the screwed up piece of paper in his hand and shook his head. What the hell did really big bowfin mean Adam asked himself  looking at the note Kris has scribbled down for him. He sat parked in Kris's pick up truck outside a row of stores, he'd insisted on picking up dinner for their last night of their honeymoon but now looking at his shopping list from his husband he really was wishing he's stayed at the cottage and sent Kris instead. It was all just so new to him and not just the dirty old truck that was leaving nasty stains on his jeans but everything that had happened over the past week. Ever since he said I do Adam had felt completely different in himself. Like he had aged in the seven days but not in an oh my god I've got wrinkles but more of a sense of maturity that made him feel like his life was finally on the right path. Things were really making sense now, life had meaning. So with his shopping list and his stained jeans he climbed out the truck and headed for the first shop. Stepping inside Adam was suddenly thrown back into the nineteen fifties before style had been invented. Grabbing a basket he looked down the list. “What the fuck is collard greens?” Adam muttered to himself.

“A vegetable,” A small woman answered as she past him. “At the very back of the store dear.”

“Thank you.” Adam put on his best smile. Dodging the ice cream, he didn't need to put on any more weight than he already had this week. He made his way to the back of the store. He really wished he's asked the lady what collard greens look like cause he was looking and all the vegetables looked the same. He was seconds from calling Kris when he heard a voice he recognised coming from the other aisle.

“Well I told Neil but he didn't listen. I'm telling you the man is pig headed.” Adam peeked over the shelf to see his mother in law standing chatting away with another woman.

“And Kris is okay?” The woman asked.

Adam ducked his head down, he really didn't want to be snooping in on his mother in laws private business but he knew he was going to. “Oh he's fine,” Kim said smiling. “He and Adam are actually in town.”

“Oh?” The woman's voice went up a few notches.

“Yeah just for a few days,” Kim answered. “Just a little break.” Adam smiled listening to his mother-in-law. The wedding was still a secret with no one from the media even suspecting anything.

“Not that I've seen them,” Kim added. “They've been staying elsewhere.”

“Together?” The woman asked.

“Yes.”

“Kim,” The woman said looking around. “We've been friends a long time. I watched Kris grow up.”

“Yes you have,” Kim smiled.

“So you don't have to pretend with me. I've read the magazines, I know what they're saying about Kristopher. It must be horrible.”

“What are they saying about my Kristopher?” Kim asked causing Adam to peek over the shelf again. He knew exactly what the woman was talking about.

“About him being a homosexual,” The woman whispered.

“And he is,” Kim said matter of fact.

“It must be horrible. Just don't be angry with him, you know he's been brain washed,” Adam rolled his eyes as he listened to the woman talk.

“I don't know what you're getting at.,” Kim said with a hint of annoyance.

“The blame lays with this Adam one. I don't know how you've kept so calm about it.”

“You don't know fuck all,” Kim snapped causing Adam to almost stumble into the shelf. “How dare you talk about my son like that.”

“I wasn't talking about Kris. I know he's innocent in this. He's a good boy it's that thing from LA I'm talking about.”

“Thing?” Kim practically shouted earning a few looks from the other shoppers. “ That thing you’re talking about is my son-in -law and I will not have you talk about him like that. He's worth ten of you.”

“Kim I...”

“Save it,” Kim snapped. “You're not worth it.” Kim spun around marching away.

Adam stood pressed up against the shelf in a complete daze. He didn't know Kim knew curse words, hell he didn't know she could shout, and he really didn't know what the fuck collard greens looked like. Giving up completely Adam made his way out the store. Kris would have to do without his vegetables for dinner.

The note said beer from Bob's store with Bob's store underlined three times so Adam headed across the street to the big sign telling him Bob's store was on the corner. With the note in his hand Adam pushed opened the store door freezing at what was in front of him.

“Oh you know Neil. It's the only beer he'll drink,” Adam sighed there was no shelf to hide behind here.

“Kim?”

“Oh my...” Kim gasped. “Oh it's so weird seeing you here. You're too big for this little town,” Kim gushed as she wrapped her arms around Adam's neck pulling him down to her level.

Adam happily accepted the hug wrapping his arms around the tiny woman. A wave of affection he only really ever felt towards his own mother washed over him and he really didn't want to let Kim go. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Kim laughed pulling away.

“For being the best mother -in-law ever.” Adam answered pulling Kim back into his arms. “I really, really love you.” He added.

“Well you won't love me in a minute because I might have told someone, well I might have told a whole store that I was your mother-in-law.”

Adam laughed keeping his arms around Kim. “I still love you.”

“And I told my book club,” Kim mumbled into Adam's shoulder.

“That's okay,” Adam smiled. He kept his arms around Kim as he squeezed her tight. “Kim.”

“Yes honey?”

“What the fuck is collard greens?”

…..........................

“So when people ask me about the hot sex I had with my husband on our last day of our honeymoon. What should I tell them?” Kris asked as he drove along the empty road.

“She asked me. I couldn't say no,” Adam sighed. “And she bought the last of the beer. She said if you wanted some you would have to come to dinner.”

“I'll tell them my wimp of a husband couldn't say no,” Kris answered his own question.

“I know you wouldn't be able to say no to her either. She gave me this look. This weird mother figure look,” Adam sighed. “It all got too much. I had to give in.”

“The trick is to never look her in the eye,” Kris said giving his husband an amused look.

“Don't look her in the eye,” Adam muttered to himself. “I should have known that.”

Kris pulled the car into his parents drive way. “Alright let’s get this over with.”

“Can't we just have a nice night without you pouting?” Adam asked a little annoyed.

“We could be having sex right now,” Kris said matter of fact. “Like really dirty sex.” Kris climbed out the truck slamming the door behind him.

….............................................

Kris sat smiling as he watched his husband look down at his plate with a guilty look on his face. “Just eat it baby,” Kris coaxed as he handed Adam a spoon for his ice cream.

“I'm going to be big and fat,” Adam said while taking the spoon from Kris's hand.

“Then you'll keep me warm at night,” Kris smiled leaning over to kiss Adam as his parents walked in carrying their own bowls.

“So it's back to LA tomorrow?” Neil asked.

“And the beginning of tour,” Adam answered as he looked at Kris.

Kris gave him a warm smile before looking at his parents. “He thinks we're not going to see each other as much.”

“He's going to forget about me,” Adam said trying his best not to pout.

“I don't think that's possible,” Neil said with a smirk.

“Baby I told you I'd be at every show I can.” Kris slipped his hand over Adam's giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I'll make sure he does honey,” Kim promised as she gave Adam another scoop of ice cream.

….............................

Adam and Kris stood side by side looking down at the made up sofa both wearing the same annoyed look.

“Really dirty sex,” Kris whispered. “That's what we could be having right now.”

Adam rolled his eyes kicking off his shoes. “I should be the big spoon.”

“What?”

“With sleeping on a sofa you need to spoon. I should be the big spoon,” Adam explained.

“You know there's a huge bed back at the cottage where we can sleep,” Kris pointed out. “Hell theirs a bed in my old bedroom upstairs. Why are we slumming it on a sofa.”

“Because for one we've both had a drink, and two your Mama's dog has made it clear he ain't moving from the bed,” Adam lay down on the sofa patting the spot in front of him. “Come on little spoon.” Kris gave his best pissed off look at his husband only to have Adam giggle. “Baby come on. I'm getting cold.”

Kris slid his pants off lying down on the sofa with his back to Adam. Placing the blanket over both of them Adam snuggled his face into Kris's neck making him smile. “I can't believe we're spooning on my parent’s sofa on the last day of our honeymoon.”

“I can't believe I lost a fight with a dog,” Adam mused.

 

End of Flashback

 

Adam looked at himself in the dressing room mirror sighing at the face looking back at him. He was not in the mood for today and he hated the feeling of guilt that was now running through him. The guilt that instead of being at home celebrating three years of marriage he was preparing to go on stage in Chicago to 3000 screaming fans. He also hadn't heard from Kris since their morning call, and was feeling pretty anxious about not hearing from him since. The door to his dressing room opened revealing his driver rushing in all out of breath.

“You called?” The middle aged pudgy driver panted out holding his chest as he tried to catch his breath.

“Yeah about three hours ago,” Adam said looking through the mirror. “I left my Ipod in the car.”

“Oh well I was…” The driver paused looking at his boss. “Look I'm a horrible liar let’s just say I was busy.”

Adam turned slowly giving his driver the once over. “Are you cheating on your wife?” It was the first thing Adam thought of looking at his driver’s guilty look. “Because that wouldn't cool with me. I've met her. I like her.”

“I'm not cheating on my wife,” The driver answered back annoyed. “I just busy. I had to pick someone up.”

“Whatever. Could you maybe grab my Ipod for me? I've got a song on it I want to go over.”

“Sure.” The driver turned to leave pausing at the door. “Oh they told me to tell you there are two fans on their way up that are dying to meet you.”

“I can't met fan right now,” Adam said looking at his half done makeup the mirror.

“Just passing on the message man,” The driver shrugged before slipping out the door.

…..................................................

Ass's would be kicked Adam was sure of that. He didn't want to be a diva but there was rules on show days. He had been touring for three years now and been around the world twice and not once did he ever meet fans backstage. It just wasn't in the rules. Life had changed for Adam completely since his first tour with Allison back in 2010. A sense of importance that surrounded people like Madonna and Michael Jackson now were surrounding Adam after that first tour, and now three years on Adam was on the Elvis level of fame. Inside Adam felt the same and when he wasn't working he was happy to be a husband and father, but when it was show time Adam was the main focus and his life had rules.

Adam was walking up and down his dressing room muttering the rules over and over again when his door opened and the driver walked back in. “Ipod,” he said setting the Ipod down next to Adam's cell. “Your fans are here.”

“Look find Tony and tell him to take them to the venue, let them meet Tommy and the others and tell them I'm busy,” Adam ordered. “Here I'll sign them something.” Adam grabbed two of his white t-shirts as he scribbled his name over the front of them.

“I can't do that Adam,” The driver said looking down at his shoes. “Tony says these two are important.”

“Oh great he's trying to fuck my fans again,” Adam sighed. Tony his bodyguard had a little habit of chasing after his older fans. “Just tell him the rules. No one but Kris is allowed back stage before a show. You're fucking lucky I'm letting you in here.” A soft knock on the dressing room door caused Adam to turn. “Pushy little fuckers aren't they?”

“I'll send them in,” The driver smiled.

Adam rubbed his hand over his face as he waited for the fans to enter. He hoped they weren't screamers. There was nothing worse than screamers. The door opened slowly as Adam looked up putting on his best rock star look. “You,” he said surprised.

“Who are you calling a pushy little fucker?” Kris stood at the dressing room door with Sophia in his arms, her little face lighting at seeing her Papa.

“You are a little fucker,” Adam laughed as he throwing his arms around Kris and Sophia. “What the fuck are you doing here?” Adam pulled back seeing Sophia smiling up at him. “Hey my girl.”

“You honestly didn't think I would miss our anniversary did you?” Kris smiled handing Sophia over to his husband. “And what is it with you and rules. Who do you think you are? Madonna.”

“I can't believe you’re here,” Adam said pulling Kris back into his arms. “This day just got so much better.”

….............................................

Kris stood at the side of the stage with his mouth hanging open as he watched his husband dry hump the mic stand. He looked down at Sophia as she sat in his arms looking at the stage with a look Kris had never seen on her. Her little cheeks were pressed together with the large headphones Adam insisted she wear for his show that was causing her little face to be even more comical. Kris turned back hearing the crowd go crazy to see Adam run his hand over his crotch. “Okay,” Kris laughed covering Sophia's eyes with his hand. “No need for you to be scarred for life by that image.” Kris continued to hold Sophia in his arms while Adam did his thing on stage. But when her little eyes began to grow heavy he handed her over to Adam's PA while he watched the rest of the show.

By the end of Adam's set Kris had gasped shook his head in disbelief and then finally began to accept that his husbands new tour was a lot more sexual than the last were. Adam came bounding off stage leaving the screaming crowd behind as he jumped into Kris's waiting arm. 

“Can't believe you're here,” Adam practically screamed in his husband’s ear. “Here I was planning a dirty phone call to bring in our anniversary. Now I've got you in my hands instead of my stupid cell.”

“And now your whole crew knows that,” Kris yelled back as Adam pulled away from him.

“Come on we need to get on the bus before the crowds are let out.” Adam grabbed his husband’s hand. “Where's Sophia?”

“Already on the bus.” Kris followed Adam through the dark tunnel towards the waiting bus his short legs struggling to keep up with his husbands long ones.

Adam climbed on the bus first going straight to the back of the bus where he could hear Sophia's tiny voice as she babbled to his PA. “There's my girl,” Adam gushed kneeling down by his bed for Sophia for see him. “I talked to you on the phone last night and you didn't say anything about coming to see me. Have you been keeping secrets from your Papa?” Adam quizzed causing Sophia to reach up to pet his face with her chubby hand.

Kris silently thanked Adam's PA as she left the bus before closing the bedroom door behind him. “You can't blame her. I made her do it.” Kris sat down on the edge of the bed. “I forgot how small these beds are. How are we all going to fit in it?”

“We'll snuggle,” Adam smiled kissing Sophia's head as he stood up. “I should shower.” Adam turned to leave only for Sophia to let out a soft whimper from the bed. “Hey?” Adam said as he looked down at his daughters pouting face. “What's with the face?” Adam knelt back down Sophia instantly pushed her head forward to rest on Adam's shoulder her little lip quivering as he rubbed her back.

“She thought you were leaving again,” Kris informed him when Adam looked up at him confused.

Adam squeezed his eyes shut as he picked Sophia up in his arms. Sophia instantly snuggled into him more causing Adam to open his eyes and look at Kris. “Is this what she's been like?”

“Not all the time,” Kris said watching Adam lay against the headboard Sophia refusing to let him go. “Usually at night she gets a little look in her eye, I think she remembers you're not there. I think it confuses her. She must wonder where you are.”

Adam nodded his head as he looked down at his daughter. “I don't think we can do this to her,” Adam whispered as Sophia kept her eyes on him. “I've got months of touring before I can come home.”

“We can't really do anything about it,” Kris said coming up to sit down on the bed beside Adam.

“You can come with me,” Adam said keeping his eyes on Sophia.

“You know we can't have a baby going on tour. She needs a routine.”

“I'll give her a routine and I'll hire a studio bus to come with us so you can record whenever you want,” Adam said finally looking at Kris.

“How are we going to give her a routine in a bus filled with your band and crew.” Kris tried to reason.

“I'll get another bus for them. I'll turn one of the bunks into a crib I won't be going to after parties and I'll be on this bus every night to put her to bed,” Adam promised.

“Is that fair on your band?” Kris asked instantly earning a look from his husband. “It's they're tour too.”

Adam rested his cheek against Sophia's head. “I've had a headache since this tour began. Just constant,” Adam commented. “I've tried pain killers laying alone in here in the dark. Hell even Tommy gave me a message but it just wouldn't budge.” Adam lifted his head to look down at Sophia smiling up at him. “My headache gone now. Holding her in my arms has taken my headache away.”

Kris sat quietly on the bed as he watched his husband and daughter smiling at each other. “And when she refuses to go to sleep at four in the morning, and you have to be up at six for a radio interview?”

“I'll bitch and moan but I'll remember this moment,” Adam whispered. “I'll remember the look my baby gave me when she thought I was leaving her again.”

Kris let out a sigh as he looked down at his daughter her eyes focused fully on her Papa. “I'll need a really big recording studio,” Kris said causing Adam's eyes to light up.

“Big ass studio with a kick ass collection of guitars,” Adam promised happily.


	48. Chapter 48

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0001bxbf/)  
Thanks to kradamgasm for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 48

 

“Now you have to listen,” Adam said looking across the bus table at Sophia. “This,” he said holding up his eye liner for Sophia to see. “Is very important. This should never be left behind. If you want...”

“What are you doing?” Kris stood behind his husband. “And please tell me it's not what I think it is.”

“She asked,” Adam answered with a shrug.

Kris looked from his husband to his daughter, them both wearing the same trying to look innocent look on their faces. “Sophia,” Kris said bending down so his face was inches from Sophia's. “Did you ask your Papa about his eye liner?” Sophia reached up her dribble soaked hand to pat Kris's nose.

“That means yes,” Adam said chewing on his piece of toast.

“Don't put makeup on our baby,” Kris warned pointing a finger in Adam's face before stealing a slice of toast and walking towards to back of the bus.

“Don't put makeup on our baby,” Adam said mockingly once Kris was out of ear shot. “Okay like I was saying,” Adam said turning back to Sophia. “If you want your eyes to pop...”

“Adam.” Came Kris's annoyed voice.

“I'm not doing anything.” Adam shouted back earning a tiny giggle from Sophia as she stuffed her fist into her mouth.

 

Flashback

 

(And breaking news now. It's been rumoured that on the 20th of May just eight days ago American Idol Kris Allen and runner up Adam Lambert were married in a small service in Connecticut. We will go live to the couple’s home where our correspondent is after this short commercial break.)

Adam peeked out his bedroom window blinking at the flashing lights. “There's like twenty camera crews out there.”

Kris came to peek over Adam's shoulder. “Thank god we got that big locked gate or they'd be right at our door.”

They had only been home a day from their honeymoon and hadn't even thought about making a statement to the press. Now with most of America watching Fox news they knew their wedding secret was out in the open. “Should we go out there?”

“And say what?”

“Get the fuck away from my gate,” Adam suggested moving away from the window.

“I'd rather hide here.” Kris moved back to the bed hearing the news come back on.

(Our sources say the wedding happened on the 20th of May one year to the day that Allen won Idol beating Lambert to the title. A close source to the couple say the wedding came about a few days before the actual day. It was only three weeks ago we ran a story about Lambert's uncomfortable appearance on Leno where he struggled to focus on Leno's questions. It was rumoured that the Idol couple who only announced their union last November had split. The couple have not made official statements both camps said they do not comment on their clients personal lives. The couples twitter accounts have brought no clue with Allen's last tweet on the 17th when he complained about the zip on his suit case breaking while Lambert's last tweet was bizarrely about collard greens.)

Adam burst out laughing earning a look from his husband. “Oh why aren't we recording this. This is gold.”

“We really need to make an announcement before this gets out of hand.” Kris chewed on his bottom lip while his hand rubbed the back of his neck as he peeked through the curtains again.

“Stop that,” Adam said standing up to pry Kris's hand from his neck. “Every time you do that you leave a big nasty red mark on your neck.” Adam pulled Kris to the bed laying them down so they were face to face.

“It's a habit. I need something to do with my hands or I'll go insane.”

Adam grabbed onto his husband’s hand putting it on top of his head. “So rub my head instead.”

Kris smiled gently as he slowly began to rub Adam's head with his fingertip. “You can't back out of anything now. The world knows. How does that feel?”

“Feels kind of nice.”

(With no comment from either Lambert or Allen's camp the blogs have been heating up with their own ideas of the couple’s latest twist. A popular being why the marriage took place in the first place. It's been reported that Lambert ended the relationship with Allen to concentrate on his career, but now a close source to the couple tells us it might be a marriage of convenience. The source who is close to both Lambert and Allen say the marriage came about as part of a publicity plan to help sell tickets to both singers tours that begin this year. This is the first time two openly gay A list stars have married and will likely raise the profile of both singers.)

“Okay ouch,” Adam said pulling his head away from Kris's grasp. “Digging a little deep there baby.”

“We need to make a statement,” Kris sighed.

“I'll get a pen and paper,” Adam climbed from the bed switching the TV off as he went.

 

…......................................

 

(On the 20th of May Adam Lambert and Kris Allen united in married in Connecticut. They would like to thank all the well wishers and ask that everyone give them this time to adjust to married life. They will not be answering any questions on this matter in the future.)

 

End of Flashback

 

“Well you guys know Kris and I don't talk about our personal life,” Adam said casually into the phone as he lay on the bed beside Sophia. He had been on the phone for over an hour doing radio interviews for the tour while Kris went off recording with Tommy.

“But you're happy?” The radio interviewer asked causing Adam to rolling his eyes.

“I'm always happy,” Adam remarked rolling onto his side to watch Sophia trying to put her while fist in her mouth again, the dribble rolling down her chin. “You're lucky you're cute,” Adam whispered.

“Who's cute?” The radio interviewer quizzed earning a round of ohh's from the radio crew.

“Sorry,” Adam laughed. “I was talking to my daughter.”

“Speaking of. It's still pretty hard to believe that you the glam rock star of the world is a father. What kind of father are you.”

Adam looked down at his daughter as she gave him a toothless grin. “I'm a push over,” Adam admitted honestly.

“So is fatherhood what you dreamed it would be when you and Kris married?”

 

Flashback

 

Adam wrapped the towel around his waist as he climbed out the cramped bus bathroom. He couldn't be happier that he and Allison's tour had started he just wished he hadn't spent all the budget on his costumes, and spent a little more on the bus. No one could change in that bathroom not even Kris and he was tiny and with Allison and her Mom sharing with him things were getting pretty over crowded. Walking sideways along the bunks of the bus to get to his he stumbled on something causing him to slip. “Fuck,” He mumbled catching himself against the bunks. Bending down Adam picked up his favourite leather glove between his finger and thumb as he examined the sticky substance on the back of it. He tapped it with his finger causing the odd looking red stain to be stuck to his finger. Examining it more closely Adam stuck his tongue out. “Strawberry?” Adam muttered.

“Lollipop.” Adam jumped looking down to see a small child sitting on the empty bunk across from him surrounded by dolls. “Want a lick?”

Adam frowned at the child. “Kris?”

“Not here.”

“Who the hell are you?” Adam asked holding his towel tighter around him.

“You said a bad word. Want a lick?” She asked again sticking her lollipop in the air.

“I don't like Lollipop's. They're sticky,” Adam said annoyed holding up his ruined glove. “Where are your parents?”

“With Uncle Kris.”

“Uncle Kris?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow. He nodded his head finally understanding. They were in little rock of course Kris's family would be at the show. “Well go get your parents. I need to get dressed.”

“Can't,” The little girl shrugged. “Uncle Kris said stay with you until he shows Daddy the stage.”

“Well Uncle Kris has lost his fucking mind because I don't watch kids,” Adam said matter of fact.

“You said a bad word again.” The small child said in a whisper.

“Well I can because it's my bus and cursing is allowed,” Adam answered. “Now go find Kris while I get dressed.”

“Can't.”

“You can.”

“Can't.”

“I'm being serious here,” Adam warned as he put his hands on his hips to look down at his young guest. “Go get Kris.”

“Can't.”

“Okay stop saying that word,” Adam sighed annoyed. “The stage is only a ten second walk away. Why can't you?”

“I'm not allowed to go out by myself.” The little girl answered looking down at her dolls.

“You’re not allowed?” Adam looked the little girl up and down. “Your’re what? About ten or eleven.”

“I'm four.”

“Oh,” Adam frowned. “Okay just don't move. I'll get dressed and take you myself.”

 

….......................................................................

 

Adam came back out the bus bathroom in jeans and t-shirt to find the little girl exactly where he left her. “You didn't move.”

“You said not to.”

“Huh,” Adam nodded his head. “I didn't know people like you could do that.”

“Huh?” The little girl looked up confused.

“I mean kids. I didn't know kids could do that. Could do as they were told.” The little girl looked up confused. “Forget it. Let’s go find Kris,” Adam said holding out his hand.

“Can't.”

“Now we talked about that word.”

“We can't go get Uncle Kris,” she said in a small voice.

“Why can't we?”

“The handles on the floor,” The little girl pointed out.

Adam looked over to see the door handle to the bus lying on the ground. “Stupid shitty bus.”

“If Daddy was here he'd put you in a time out.”

Adam smirked as he pulled out his cell. “It's good he's not here then,” Adam sighed hearing Kris's voice mail. “I think you've left something here,” Adam said into the phone. “And the handle of the bus door is broken. So if you could, I don't know. Come let us out,” Adam slammed his cell shut looking down at the bunk. “What?”

“Uncle Kris said you were funny,” She giggled.

“Glad you're amused,” Adam sighed throwing himself down on the bunk next to his guest. “So what's your name?”

“Question.”

“Yes that's a question. So what's your name?”

“Question. Question is my name.”

A small smile spread across Adam's face as he looked down at the little girl. “Your parents called you Question. What's your middle name. Mark?”

“Grace,” Question answered seriously.

“Question Grace. So Question Grace you're Kris's niece?” Adam asked trying not to smile.

“He's my godfather,” Question said with a smile.

“Right.” Adam nodded. “So what's it like having a name like Question?”

“It's cool,” Question shrugged. “Do you like having Adam as a name?”

“I do,” Adam smiled his cell ringing beside him. “Kristopher.”

“What do you mean the door handles broken?” Came Kris's voice on the other end.

“The shitty bus and it's shitty door.”

“Don't curse in front of Lilly,” Kris scolded causing Adam to frown.

“Who the fucks Lilly?”

“Oh god please tell me you haven't lost her,” Kris groaned.

“You mean Question. She's right here.”

“You mean Lilly.”

“No I mean Question. Your god daughter.”

“Adam what the hell are you talking about?” Kris sighed.

Adam pulled the cell from his ear to look down at the little girl. “Is your name question?”

“Yes.”

“I have your Uncle Kris on the phone.”

“My names Lilly,” She said quietly.

“Okay,” Adam sighed putting the phone to his ear. “Lilly's fine.”

“Okay. Look I'll call the bus driver about the door, just sit tight.”

“No. wait Kris,” Adam groaned hearing Kris cut him off.

“Is Uncle Kris coming?” Lilly asked.

Adam looked at Lilly with a small smile. “He'll be here soon.”

 

….............................

 

The silence was killing him, it really wasn't a good thing. “So.” Adam looked across the bunk at Lilly. “You're four.”

“Uncle Kris bought me this doll for my birthday. It pees.,” Lilly said holding up her doll.

“Cool.” Adam looked at the doll in disgust. “So what's it like being four?”

“Everything's big,” Lilly said with a smile. “What's it like being fifty?”

Adam could see from the small smile on Lilly's face that she knew exactly what she was saying. “I should really introduce you to my friend Brad. I think you two would hit it off.”

Lilly crawled across the bunk till she was at Adam's side. “Do you know Katy?”

“I do.” Adam looked ahead not wanting to hear what Lilly was going to say next.

“Daddy told my Mama that you're better for Uncle Kris. Better than Katy,” Lilly said pulling out another lollipop from her pocket.

Adam rolled his eyes looking around to make sure nothing he owned was in Lilly's reach. “What else did Daddy say?”

“He said you ruined Ring of fire,” Lilly smiled wide as she stuck her Lollipop in her mouth.

Adam smirked. “Are you sure you're four?”

“I think so.”

“So Daddy told Mama?” Adam tried to coax Lilly to talk.

“He told Mama that Uncle Kris said marrying Katy was a mistake,” Lilly answered crawling on to Adam's knee.

“When?” Adam winced as he did his best not to let Lilly's sticky hands touch any part of his outfit.

“When he married her,” Lilly answered putting her stick hand on Adam's silver necklaces. “I wore a pink dress that day, I've seen the pictures.”

“Nice,” Adam faked a smile. “But when did Uncle Kris say it was a mistake?”

“Daddy said because Uncle Kris was gay that Katy was a mistake,” Lilly answered wrapping her hand around Adam's chain.

“I see.”

“Uncle Adam?”

“Uncle Adam?” Adam quizzed.

“Since you married Uncle Kris your Uncle Adam.”

“I see,” Adam frowned.

“Uncle Adam?”

“Yes?” Adam answered prising Lilly's fingers from his chain.

“What's gay?”

 

…...................

 

“Seriously Kris I don't give a shit if you have to break the window get me the fuck out of here.” Adam sat on the edge of the bunk with his head in his hand and the cell pressed against his ear.

“The driver’s trying Adam. Just relax.” Kris tried to coax his husband down from his frantic panic. “It's just because the bus is an older model that they're finding it hard to find an engineer to come out and fix it.”

“So break the fucking window,” Adam snapped.

“Daddy's going to be so pissed at you,” Lilly said putting her sticky hands on Adam's shoulders to lean over him.

“Adam,” Kris groaned into the phone. “Please tell me you haven't taught her how to curse.”

“Yeah right,” Adam said looking over his shoulder at Lilly's smiling face. “I've learnt five new curse words from her already.”

“Hi Uncle Kris,” Lilly shouted in Adam's ear causing him to wince.

“Hi Lilly,” Kris laughed. “You be good for Uncle Adam and we'll get you out of there soon.”

“It's okay Uncle Kris. Uncle Adam's funny.”

Adam stood up from the bunk telling Lilly he would be right back before locking himself in the bus bathroom. “Baby please don't make me stay here. Please come and get me,” Adam begged the tears already forming in his eyes.

“Adam come on,” Kris laughed lightly. “It's only for one night.”

“Night?” Adam snapped. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Well,” Kris sighed. “The bus is old and the only guy that can fix the door is an eight hour drive away,” Kris explained earning a groan from his husband. “Baby she's only four. She's just a little girl.”

“You’re wrong,” Adam said in a whisper. “She's been here before. In another life. Either that or she's related to Brad.”

Kris let out a laugh. “Baby just make sure she eats something, tuck her into a bunk and I promise you I'll get you out first thing in the morning,” Kris promised. “I'll call you later.”

“Kris.”

“Remember you’re bigger and smarter than she is.”

 

…..............................................

 

“It's so cool I get to sleep on a bus. I fell asleep on a train once but I don't think it's the same,” Lilly said as she crawled under the covers of Allison's bunk.

“Yeah well just close your eyes and hopefully Uncle Kris will be here when you wake up,” Adam said as he stood to move away only to have Lilly grab onto his leg.

“You didn't give me a good night kiss,” Lilly said looking up at Adam.

“You didn't buy me dinner, I don't think you qualify for a good night kiss.”

“What?” Lilly asked frowning.

“Good night,” Adam leaned down giving Lilly a quick kiss on the cheek before escaping to his own bunk.

“Night Uncle Adam.”

Adam pulled his curtain closed sighing heavily. Of all the people in the world to be locked in a bus with it had to be a small child. It was all sort of ironic, something he would laugh about in maybe twenty years from now. Settling himself back against his pillow Adam pulled out his cell to look at his and Kris's wedding pictures. Almost a month of marriage and Adam still had to giggle every time he looked at the pictures on his cell. Never did he think he would be in the middle of his first tour and settling into married life. Everything had come to him all at once and when Adam paused waiting for the panic to set it, it surprised him a feeling of calm washed over him instead.

“Uncle Adam?” Adam jumped seeing Lilly's little face poke through the gap in the curtain.

“Fuck you scared the shit out of me,” Adam gasped holding his hand over his chest.

“Daddy really is going to be pissed,” Lilly sighed shaking his head.

“What do you want?” Adam rolled on to his side. “It's late.”

“I can't sleep.”

“Try closing your eyes,” Adam said causing Lilly's bottom lip to quiver. “And don't do that. Don't cry.”

“Mama lets me snuggle if I can't sleep,” Lilly said in a whisper as she rubbed her eyes.

“I don't snuggle,” Adam said. “I don't know how to do it,” he explained causing Lilly to sob a little, her tiny shoulders jerking. “Oh please don't cry. Okay I'll snuggle. I'll try.”

“Thank you Uncle Adam. I love you,” Lilly sniffled as she climbed into Adam's arms to lay her head down on his shoulder.

“Just don't cry anymore,” Adam sighed rubbing Lilly's back gentle.

 

…..................................................

 

Adam lay on his back eyes wide as he listened to Lilly's soft snoring in his ear. He'd had some pretty weird out of character moments in his life but this had to be the weirdest. This totally beat the time he and Brad climbed the tree in drag to save the kitten. But even with it being weird a small slight part inside him, deep inside him knew having Lilly's little head resting on his shoulder wasn't as weird as he thought, and for a brief second an image of himself and Kris together with a small child between them. Pulling his cell from under his pillow Adam dialled the memorised number.

“Hello husband,” Adam whispered stealing a look at Lilly. “Did I wake you?”

“Not really I can't really sleep.” Kris yawned. “Lilly okay?”

“Lying fast asleep on my shoulder as we speak,” Adam sighed.

“You’re letting her sleep with you?”

Adam could hear the smirk on Kris's face. “Yes,” Adam sighed. “Apparently she likes to snuggle.”

“Aww.”

“Kris,” Adam warned.

“Send me a picture,” Kris gushed. “I want to see.”

“Kris,” Adam sighed. “None of this is funny.”

“Come on I think this is the cutest thing I've ever heard,” Kris laughed into the phone. “Send me a picture.”

“I better get to sleep,” Adam replied. “Just remember to be here first thing in the morning.”

“Night baby,” Kris whispered. “And send me a picture,” Kris shouted out as Adam hung up on him. He gave Lilly a quick glance before holding up his cell and snapping a picture. “There,” He said to himself before pressing send.

 

End of Flashback


	49. Chapter 49

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0001bxbf/)  
Thanks to kradamgasm for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 49

 

Flashback

 

Kris followed the trail of his husband’s clothes along the narrow bus stopping only when he got to Adam's bunk. “So Allison says you’re not feeling well.”

Adam lay on his bunk smirking. “I was feeling a little hot.”

“And taking off your clothes helped?” Kris asked looking down at Adam's naked body.

“I'm still feeling hot,” Adam smirked rolling onto his side.

“Anything I can do? Maybe some soup or a blanket?” Kris rhymed off.

“Or you could get in here and stop teasing me,” Adam said pulling Kris on top of him.

“What if Allison or her Mom came in,” Kris asked trying to pull the curtain closed.

“I told her to give us an hour,” Adam closed the curtains surrounding them both in darkness.

“You told her?” Kris complained. “It doesn't feel right, her knowing we have sex.”

“She's not a little girl. She knows married people have a sex life,” Adam smirked running his hand down Kris's spine making him shiver.

“She's still really young.” Kris rested his head on Adam's chest. “I still think she should be doing her homework and worrying about the cute guy asking her out.”

“She's seventeen not seven,” Adam laughed. “Is this what you’re going to be like with your own daughter?”

Kris whole body tensed as he lay frozen on top of his husband replaying the words over in his head. “I...”

“What?” Adam reached up clicking on the small light above his head. “What's wrong?” Kris looked up at Adam, his mouth hanging open, his eyes wide. “What?” Adam laughed.

“Say that again,” Kris urged moving up until he was face to face.

“What's wrong?”

“No. say what you said about a daughter,” Kris looked Adam in the eye urging him to speak.

“I just said will you be like that when you have a daughter. What's wrong with that?” Adam asked confused.

“Who am I having this daughter with?” Kris quizzed resting his shaky hand on Adam's chest.

“I was hoping it would be me,” Adam remarked with a smile. “I mean if you want to raise kids with me.”

“I want,” Kris smiled softly. “I want a daughter with you,” he added reaching up to sweep a piece of hair from Adam's face. “I want a little baby with you.”

Adam smiled wide. “Good. I thought you didn't for a moment there.”

“You shocked me,” Kris explained. “I didn't think you wanted kids.”

“I didn't,” Adam reached up to kiss Kris's lips. “Until I married you.”

“And now you want a daughter?”

“Or a son,” Adam shrugged his shoulders. “As long as it's cute.”

Kris shook his head as he smiled down at his husband. “All babies are cute.”

“I don't know. I've seen some pretty ugly ones,” Adam remarked. “Like no teeth no hair.”

“They all have no teeth no hair at the start,” Kris laughed.

“Yea well our daughter will have hair and teeth. I'll make sure of it.”

“What else will she have?” Kris asked laying his head on Adam's shoulder.

“Dimples. One on each cheek.”

“Oh yeah?” Kris smiled happily as he hugged Adam closely. “What else?”

 

End of Flashback

 

“Baby please,” Kris begged wincing as Sophia cries grew louder in his ear. “You’re going to wake your Papa.” Kris walked around the suite of the hotel room bouncing Sophia in his arms trying his best to stop her crying. “I don't know what's wrong, but I know the crying won't be helping you.” Kris clenched his eyes shut as the light from the bedroom behind him suddenly switched on. “And now Papa's up.”

“Kris?” Adam stood at the bedroom door in his boxers rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“It's okay baby go back to sleep. I've got her.”

“Well what's wrong with her?” Adam wrapped his arms around himself shivering at the cold.

“I think she's being fussy,” Kris explained as he rubbed Sophia's back.

“She sounds in pain,” Adam turned his head to the side to look at his daughter. “Hey girlie.”

Sophia cried louder causing Kris to pull his head away from her. “Damn she can scream.”

“Just like her Papa,” Adam smiled softly. “Let me see her.”

Kris handed Sophia over to Adam but still kept his hand rubbing her back in small circles. “Come on baby.”

“Her cheeks are pretty red,” Adam commented feeling them with the back of his hand.

“Don't,” Kris warned. “Last time you thought that it was a mad dash to the emergency room.”

“I panicked,” Adam replied dryly. “I know what's wrong with her this time.”

“What?” Kris asked over Sophia's loud screams.

“Teething,” Adam said as he tried to look into Sophia's mouth. “My Mom said something the other week about her always trying to eat her fist and how she's dribbling a lot more than usual.”

“So what do we do?” Kris asked trying to look into Sophia's mouth.

“Here.” Adam thrust the screaming Sophia into his arms before disappearing into the bathroom.

“Your plan is to leave her with me?” Kris shouted over the crying.

“No.” Adam appeared back into the suite with a dripping wash cloth in his hand. “Put this in the freezer for five minutes.” Adam instructed as he took Sophia from Kris again.

“I don't know why,” Kris mumbled to himself as he walked towards the small kitchen. “But I'll do it.” Just as he closed the freezer door Sophia's screeching stopped surrounding him in silence. “How...” Kris peeked his head round the suite door finding Adam sitting on the sofa with Sophia on his knee and his pinkie in her mouth. She lay happily sucking as Adam smiled on. “How did you do that?”

“Brad had a really hard time with his wisdom teeth,” Adam explained softly. “Apparently chewing on something is good for teething.”

“Please tell me you didn't do this with Cheeks?” Kris asked as he sat down on the sofa beside his husband.

“He didn't sit on my knee,” Adam gave Kris a side glance.

“I will never understand your relationship with him,” Kris sighed leaning his head on Adam's shoulder. “So this works?” He asked pointing at Sophia.

“Once the wash cloth is cold enough we'll let her chew on that for a while. It'll cool her mouth.”

“She would have been in pain all night if you weren't here,” Kris frowned. “I would have let her cry all night thinking she was just being fussy.”

“Well I am here and I'll always be here,” Adam said softly kissing Kris's cheek. “We can't be perfect Kris.”

“You are.”

“Only about 30% of the time,” Adam said causing Kris to smile. “You get the wash cloth, I'll get her settled in bed.”

“You think she could sleep with us tonight. I know you’re up early for that radio interview, I just don't want her sleeping alone if she's in pain.” Kris stood looking down at his daughter as she happily chewed on Adam's pinkie.

“One sleepless night won't hurt,” Adam smiled looking up at Kris. “And we can have a snuggle in the afternoon before I have to be ready for the show.” Kris nodded his head turning to walk away. “Hey.” Adam called out making him turn. “Do you think it's weird that snuggling with a seven month old is one of my favourite things to do in the world now?”

“I would think you were weird if you said it wasn't,” Kris remarked before disappearing into the kitchen to get the wash cloth from the freezer.

 

…...............................................................................

 

Flashback

 

Kris sat at the bottom of the bunk hunched up with his knees pressed against his chest as he watched his husband sleep. He had tried sleeping himself but really couldn't with Adam's little announcement the night before. Since Italy Kris had been torturing himself with how to bring up the subject of children with Adam. They had almost ruined their relationship with bring the subject of marriage up, Kris knew children would be far more of a challenge for Adam than getting married was. But with Adam being the one to address the subject it was now Kris that was the one panicking. Adam rolled onto his back letting out a sigh. “You know, only you could watch me sleep and not have me think you were a creepy stalker.” Adam stretched his foot out digging his toes into Kris's head. “What's up?”

“Couldn't sleep,” Kris shrugged stretching his legs out over Adam's chest.

“I freaked you out last night didn't I?” Adam remarked running his hand over Kris's foot. “What are you thinking baby?”

“It's hard to put into words,” Kris answered quietly.

“Are you scared?”

“That's one feeling.”

“What are the others?” Adam asked softly.

“Uncertainty. Unsure of your motives if I'm completely honest.” Kris stole a look at Adam. Adam sat very still just watching Kris closely. I'm afraid that maybe you would give in to my dreams.”

“What are your dreams?” Adam asked clearing his throat.

“A successful marriage and a few kids. The dream most people have,” Kris explained shrugging his shoulders.

“And you think I don't want that?”

“I'm worried you want it because I want it.” Kris swung his legs over the side of the bunk to sit up. “I'd hate for you to just go along to make me happy.”

“I want you happy.”

“I want you happy too,” Kris said laying himself down at Adam's side.

“You think having a kid wouldn't make me happy?” Adam wrapped his arms around Kris pulling him into his chest.

“I know if we would have a kid that you would love it completely but would you be willing to change your life completely, to give up a lot of what you love because this little person needs so much of your time and love.” Kris pressed his nose into Adam's neck.

“A little person came into my life over a year ago and I coped pretty well with it,” Adam said smiling into Kris's hair. “I know it sounds like I'm just doing this because I know you want kids but ever since Lilly.”

“Lilly?” Kris asked looking up at Adam.

“I know it was only one night but that night, taking care of her really opened my eyes. I didn't know it could be like that.”

“Like what?” Kris asked resting his chin on Adam's chest.

“It felt right to have this little girl need me. You know I love taking care of people,” Kris nodded his head causing Adam to smile.

“You think you could do it for the rest of your life?”

“Love my own child?”

“Yeah you could.” Kris smiled resting his head over Adam's heart.

“Anyway,” Adam said sitting up to rest his back against the pillow. “There's plenty of time for that, we only just got married.”

“Yeah,” Kris smiled softly. “There's plenty of time.”

“And think of all the sex we'll have trying to conceive,” Adam said with a serious look on his face.

“And you’re not even joking,” Kris remarked shaking his head.

“Baby I never Joke about sex. You should know that by now.”

 

End of Flashback


	50. Chapter 50

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/lambertfanfic/pic/0001bxbf/)  
Thanks to kradamgasm for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 50

 

Flashback

 

Adam belted out the last note of Whole Lotta Love throwing his microphone to the ground with a bang before the venue lights went out and the crowd went wild, filling his ears with a mass of screams. In a rush of voices and hands Adam was pulled from the stage in guided to the waiting car ready to take him home. For three months Adam and Allison had toured America to sold out venues, and now had come full circle ending the tour in Adam's city. Thrown into the back of a blacked out car alone Adam was being whisked away before the fans exited the venue and spotted him. He was heading home to his husband finally, after two weeks apart. Kris had kept his promise and came to as many shows as he could, even if it meant flying in staying for the show and leaving for home right after. Now with only three days before Adam's tour of Europe began and they would be apart again. Adam looked in the car mirror at the sweat running down his face smearing his carefully applied make up he gave up even trying to make himself presentable and pulled out his cell in need to hear his husbands voice.

“Please tell me you're not on your way home,” Kris asked breathlessly into the phone.

“About twenty minutes away. Why?” Adam asked confused.

“Well don't.”

“What?”

“You can't come here. No one can come here,” Kris explained not making any sense at all.

“Who says I can't come home?” Adam asked annoyed. “I haven't been home in three months.”

“A little thing happened a few days ago and you can't come home,” Kris explained through the phone.

“I'm coming.” Adam replied matter of fact. “I don't care if I have to break in.”

“Adam,” Kris sighed. “You're so pig headed.”

“Just tell me what's going on.”

“I can't because I know if I do you'll be right over here.”

“I'm coming over anyway,” Adam remarked. “You're not going to stop me.”

“Fine,” Kris snapped. “I've got chicken pox.”

“You're sick?” Adam asked quickly. “You're sick, and you didn't tell me.”

“Not sick,” Kris reasoned. “Just really itchy.”

“Just have the front door open, I'll be there soon.”

“Adam no,” Kris complained trying his best to pout through the phone. “You can't get chicken pox now. You have to be in Europe in three days. Be reasonable baby.”

“But I've had chicken pox, you can't catch them twice,” Adam explained.

“I called your Mom she said you haven't.”

“I got them in Germany, Most of the cast of Hair had them.”

Kris sighed heavily. “Are you sure?”

“I'm sure,” Adam answered. “Itchy as hell, horrible little red spots. I know what you're going through baby.”

“I'll see you soon then,” Kris replied before hanging up on Adam.

“So much for romantic three days,” Adam said to himself as he closed his cell.

“Everything okay sir?” Adam looked to the front of the car at his driver.

“My husband’s not feeling well,” Adam explained.

“Would you like me to stop somewhere so you can buy him something?” The driver asked looking at Adam in the mirror. “I know my wife loves getting gifts when she's ill.”

“How long have you been married?” Adam quizzed sitting forward in his seat.

“Thirty four years,” The driver smiled brightly. “Five kids too.”

“So you know what you're doing in this marriage business?” Adam asked earning a nod from the driver. “I guess we could stop somewhere and pick him up something.”

 

…...................................

 

Adam held the box closer to his side as he pushed the unlocked front door open. “Baby?”

“In the bedroom,” Kris called back. “Just don't get too close.”

Adam shook his head as he walked towards the open bedroom door. “I told you I've already had chicken pox.” Adam stepped inside the room to find Kris laying on the bed with his hands stuffed down his pyjama pants. “Enjoying yourself?”

“Itchy,” Kris grunted scratching at his thighs.

Adam looked his husband up and down taking in the pink spots all over Kris's face and neck. “Are those everywhere?”

“Between my toes and everything,” Kris sighed pulling his hands out of his pants. “What's in the box?”

“Oh. I got you something.” Adam sat the plain brown box down gently on the bottom of the bed. “Something to make you feel better.”

“Oh something to eat?” Kris asked sitting up.

Adam frowned shaking his head. “I don't think you would want to. I mean you could but I doubt you will want to.”

“Okay so what...” Kris froze seeing the box move. “Please tell me you didn't buy me a puppy.”

Adam pushed his lips together shaking his head. “I can honestly tell you I didn't buy you a puppy.”

“A cat?”

“Not a cat,” Adam smiled.

“Oh please tell me it's not a rabbit. Please tell me you didn't buy me a rabbit.” Kris moved slightly away from the box as it moved again.

“That was my intention but then when my new driver, who by the way is the sweetest guy ever told me about what his daughter had I knew I had to get you one.” Adam opened the box carefully peeking inside. “So cute.”

“Okay what did you get me?” Kris sighed getting on his knees to look into the box. He raised an eyebrow as he saw his gift. “Seriously?” 

“My driver said they are so affectionate?” Adam smiled. “Want to hold her?”

“It's a....its a....” Kris breathed out deep. “Pig. You brought me home a pig.” Kris shook his head as he looked at Adam.

“It's called a tea cup pig.” Adam picked up the tiny animal with one hand holding it out to Kris. “Hold her.”

“What? No I'm not holding a pig. Have you lost your damn mind?” Kris climbed off the bed scratching his stomach. “Who buys their husband a pig?” Kris asked himself walking out the bedroom.

Adam looked down at the pig in his hand. “Teacup pig,” he whispered. “What's wrong with that?”

 

…............................................

 

Kris lay on his back wiggling his ass against the bed sheets trying his best to get rid of his itch. Adam lay by his side looking up at the ceiling trying his best to ignore the noise from the bedroom floor. “I think your pig wants you,” Kris said dryly.

“Teacup pig,” Adam sighed as he climbed out the bed and onto the floor. The tiny animal made his way towards him grunting as she went. “I don't know what his problem is,” Adam whispered into the pigs ear. “I think you're gorgeous.”

“It's a pig,” Kris said through gritted teeth. “You bought me a pig for having chicken pox. Most normal husband’s buy fruit or a few books and magazines.”

“Well I'm not normal,” Adam said turning to look over the mattress at Kris. “Look,” he said holding the pig up for Kris to see. “Look how cute she is.”

Kris rolled onto his side looking at the pig. “Okay she's cute but come on. How are we going to look after a pig?”

“My driver said it's just like taking care of a new born baby,” Adam explained softly. “I figured it would be good practise for us.”

“And when we get a real baby, is the pig going to be a big sister,” Kris asked scratching his cheek.

“Of course not,” Adam said picking the pig up and climbing back into bed. “We're only keeping her for a little while then my driver’s daughter will take her back to live with her teacup pigs.”

“So we're fostering a pig?” Kris asked trying not to smile.

“Don't mock me,” Adam answered with a dirty look. “We could be really good at this.”

“And when we do have our own kid, I'm telling it this story,” Kris said rolling onto his side and closing his eyes.

 

End of Flashback

 

Adam sat stone faced on the hotel bed with his arms folded across his chest and his face pulled into a frown. “You're not funny.”

“And that's what we did baby. We raised a pig to prepare for you,” Kris explained to Sophia as she lay on his chest. They had been awake for hours with Sophia's teething trying everything in their power to make her forget about her pain. It was made clear quickly that Kris's voice was the only thing to stop the tears so for the past three hours he had been telling her story after story hoping in vain that she would get bored and fall asleep.

“That was a really cute teacup pig,” Adam said softly rubbing his hand over Sophia's head. “Oh,” he said standing up. “Oh feel that.” Adam rubbed his hand over Sophia's head again.

“What?”

“Stubble,” Adam said excited. “Our baby has stubble.”

Kris rubbed his hand over Sophia's head feeling the soft hair under his hand. “Huh. It only took seven months.”

“Aw my baby's got hair,” Adam gushed taking Sophia in his arms. “Kris get the camera I want to show everyone this.”

“You can't show it, hell you can hardly feel it,” Kris laughed.

“Take that back,” Adam said in a horrified tone. “With the conditioning and moisturising it's be no time till her hairs down her back.”

“You’re really going to put our seven month old through a beauty regime?” Kris asked cause Adam to look at him. “Silly question. Of course you are.”

 

Flashback.

 

“Oh yes right there. That's it. Right there. Oh god. So good.” Adam frowned lifting his head from the pillow as he listened to his husband’s voice from the bathroom.

“Kris?”

“Yeah?” Kris panted out.

“What are you doing?” Adam asked unsure.

“Nothing,” Kris panted. “Oh god.”

Adam quietly lifted himself from the bed as he made the short journey to the bathroom. “Oh.” Adam looked inside. “I thought you were doing something dirty.”

“Itchy,” Kris moaned rubbing his naked back with Adam loofah.

“I know baby,” Adam smiled. “But you really shouldn't be scratching like that, It'll leave scars.”

“Don't care,” Kris moaned. “You'll just have to love me with scars.” Kris added as he continued to rub his back.

“Baby,” Adam laughed pulling Kris's hands away. “Come lay down and I'll get some lotion for you.”

“Will it stop the itching?” Kris asked with a pout.

“It will cool everything down. Just go lay on the bed,” Adam ordered pushing Kris out of the bathroom.

 

…...................................................................

 

“So cute,” Adam said quietly as he ran his lotion covered hand over the back of Kris's spot covered thigh.

“Please tell me you're not taking about the pig now,” Kris asked into his pillow.

“Actually I was talking about your chicken pox ass,” Adam said with a smirk. “I should really be taking pictures of this.”

“Not a chance in hell,” Kris mumbled. “We will not be starring in our own sex tape.”

“Not a sex tape,” Adam frowned. “Just a few tasteful shots of your naked ass. Maybe your naked chest. Hell why not just get you completely naked,” Adam said rubbing the inside of Kris's thighs.

“You're totally getting off on this aren't you?” Kris asked looking up from his pillow.

“What can I say, hot body lotion and me rubbing. It's hard not to get turned on,” Adam said with a shrug.

“Well stop it,” Kris said sharply. “You're already too close. Once you've done this we're putting the pillows between us. I can't risk you getting sick too.”

“Maybe I won't be done for a while then,” Adam said dipping his hand into the lotion again.

“You've got ten minutes,” Kris said dryly laying his head back down on the pillow.

“Ten minutes starting when?”

“Adam.”

“Fine.”

 

End of Flashback


	51. Chapter 51

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 51

 

Flashback

 

“You lying little shit,” Kris snapped as he stood at the bathroom door watching as Adam rubbed the lotion over his own legs.

“Maybe you can catch it twice,” Adam shrugged as she tried his best to cover the little pink spots forming on his legs. “Try googling it.”

“You didn't have it to begin with, did you?” Kris stepped into the bathroom to take the lotion from Adam's hand. “You lied to me.”

“I had a rash in Germany,” Adam said allowing Kris to rub the lotion into his legs. “It could have been a reaction to the cheap makeup they made us use.”

“Two days and you have to be in Europe, what are you going to do about that?”

“The spots could be a fashion statement,” Adam shrugged. “A new look.”

Kris shook his head as she rubbed over Adam's stomach. “You're impossible.”

“I'm leaving for three months to Europe,” Adam sighed leaning back against the sink. “The first six months of our marriage is spent with me on tour.”

“And we knew it was going to happen this way,” Kris explained with a sigh. “Are you itchy?”

“A little. Are you mad?”

“A little,” Kris said with a smile. “I'm more mad about the pig you bought me.”

“Teacup pig,” Adam corrected. “And she's cute.”

“Lets just hope our real kid doesn't look like that.”

“Please,” Adam scoffed. “Our baby will be gorgeous.”

“And hopefully not a pig,” Kris added as he scratched his chest.

 

End of Flashback

 

Adam lay back on the bed, his head to the side as he watched Sophia closely. He had been lying still next to her for about twenty minutes now, just watching her in complete amusement. “How do you do that?” He asked causing Sophia to pause and look at him. “It just fascinates me that you can do that.” Sophia let out a grunt as an answer before going back to stuff her foot in her mouth. “That's it, I'm trying it,” Adam announced kicking off his shoes and socks throwing his legs up in the air, trying his best to bend enough to get his foot anywhere near his mouth. “How do you make it look so easy?” He grunted as Sophia looked on giggling at him.

“Wish I could say this was the weirdest position I've seen you in.” Adam looked through his legs to find his husband standing at the door with a guitar over his shoulder.

“How does she do that?” Adam asked as Sophia continued to chew on her toes.

“Short legs,” Kris answered resting his guitar against the bed as he kicked off his shoes. “I can do it.”

“Shut up,” Adam sat up on the bed. “Can you?”

“Sure,” Kris smiled. “Want to see?”

“And then I want an explanation on why It's took you four years to tell me you can bend that way,” Adam said picking Sophia up to give Kris room on the bed.

“Well,” Kris said wiggling out his jeans. “My brother is a cheerleader, I picked up a lot watching him.” Kris lay flat on the bed in his t-shirt and boxers as he lifted his right leg up towards his face. “It's actually pretty easy when you know how.”

“Uh huh,” Adam watched carefully taking notes.

“Daniel can do it with both feet, I can only do it with my right,” Kris explained touching his nose with his toe.

“Uh huh.”

“There,” Kris smiled up at Adam. “Easy.”

“Hot,” Adam remarked with a smirk. “If our daughter wasn't here right now.”

“I'd be in a lot of trouble I'm guessing,” Kris smirked back.

“Alright my turn.” Adam handed Sophia to Kris before lying flat on his back.

“Nice and slow,” Kris coaxed as Adam began moving his leg towards his face.

“Fuck this is hard,” Adam grunted out. “I suppose it's easier when you’re a tiny tot.”

“Shut up,” Kris laughed. “You've got more...”

“Adam can I borrow...” Tommy stood frozen looking between Adam and Kris on the bed. “I wish I say this is the weirdest position I've ever seen you in,” Tommy sighed looking at Adam.

“He's trying to fit his foot in his mouth,” Kris explained with a smile.

“Oh I can do that,” Tommy said causing Adam to roll his eyes.

“Of course you can.”

 

Flashback

 

“And give me extra butter,” Adam shouted as Kris entered the kitchen.

“Give me extra butter,” Kris muttered to himself. They had both been lying in bed trying their best not to scratch when Adam decided he was far worse than Kris and deserved toast in bed. So now Kris was standing in their kitchen waiting for the toaster to pop up. A small grunting noise at his feet caused him to look down, finding the pig poking his toes. “You,” Kris growled down at the pig. “You're supposed to teach me how to be a father.” Bending down Kris picked the pig up in one hand holding it in front of his face. “How can you be called cute. But then your small and compact so my husband would think you're cute.” The toaster popped springing the toast free causing Kris to sit the pig down on the counter top until he got the butter. “He wants extra butter,” Kris told the pig. Giving the pig a curious look Kris held up the toast. “I shouldn't,” he said to himself before holding the slices of toast on either side of the pig. “Yummy.”

“Kristopher,” Kris jumped hearing his husband’s voice behind him.

“Shit. Almost touched the ceiling there.”

Adam came round picking up the pig holding her close to his chest. “You're a sick, sick man.”

“Come on,” Kris laughed. “I could go a bacon sandwich round about now.”

“Sick man.”

“And she fits between the slices,” Kris smiled.

“Sicko,” Adam said annoyed. “I should call Peta on you,” Adam said holding the pig close.

“Who's Peter?” Kris asked frowning.

“Come on Piglet, let’s go chew on his favorite shoes,” Adam said marching away from Kris. “And remember my toast.”

“You named the pig?” Kris complained after him.

 

….....................................................

 

“Baby please, please do something,” Adam groaned from the bed.

“Adam I've told you there's nothing else we can do but keep putting the lotion on, the itch will be gone by tomorrow.” Kris said as he on his back looking up at the ceiling.

“Can you put more lotion on me. Please baby.”

Kris looked to the side sighing. “You're really not good at being sick are you?”

“It's itchy,” Adam pouted sticking out his bottom lip.

“Take off your robe,” Kris sighed sitting up to go to the bathroom. Kris picked up the lotion from the sink stealing a glance in the mirror as he went. “Damn,” he mouthed looking at the nasty looking pink dots covering his face.

“Aw fuck,” Adam cursed from the bedroom causing Kris to roll his eyes.

“What now?”

“They're everywhere.” Kris walked back into the bedroom finding Adam standing in front of the full length mirror trying to look at his back. “Oh this is not a good look on me.”

“You're the one that lied,” Kris said sitting the lotion on the bed.

“But look,” Adam said turning to face his husband, “between the spots and the freckles I've got no skin left.” Adam began scratching his chest. “Stupid mother fucking spots.”

“Don't scratch.” Kris pulled Adam's hands away from his chest. “If you scratch it leaves scars.”

“Don't care,” Adam answered trying to pull his hands from Kris's grasp.

“Well I care I don't want you hurting yourself.” Kris held Adam by the wrist.

“Just a little scratch, nothing big,” Adam grunted trying to pull his hands from Kris. “Fuck your strong.”

“And that's why you shouldn't fight me over this, I'll win,” Kris said smugly.

“Who's fighting? Let me go.”

“Nope.” Kris shook his head tightening his grip on Adam's wrist.

“Please don't make me.”

Kris smiled wide looking up at his husband. “Please, like you could stop me.”

“Don't push me,” Adam warned.

“Oh what are you going to do pretty boy,” Kris said smirking. “You going to hit me with your makeup bag.” 

“At least I can go on all the rides at Disney land. Little man,” Adam said mockingly.

“At least I don't scream like a girl when I see a spider.” Kris turned them both so Adam's back was to the bed. “And I mean scream like a girl.”

“That was one time and that spider was huge,” Adam said annoyed.

“Whatever.”

“Let go of me,” Adam said trying to pull his arms away from Kris.

“Make me,” Kris said with a smirk. “Pretty boy.”

“You keep saying that like it's some sort of insult,” Adam frowned.

“You need to learn to be quiet I think” Kris pushed himself up into Adam's body. “Need to be controlled.”

Adam's face spread into a wide smile as he looked down at his husband. “That would be more scary if you weren't having to stand on your tippy toes to look me in the eye.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

In one quick movement Kris pushed Adam back till he was flat against the mattress with Kris on top of him his hands held above his head in a death grip. “There,” Kris smiled. “I made you.”

“Let me go,” Adam said through gritted teeth.

“You going to stop scratching?”

“Yes.”

“Liar,” Kris said looking down at Adam. “That's twice you've lied to me. It's getting a little boring.”

Adam wiggled around a little under Kris's body trying to cause some friction. “Okay you've had your fun, now seriously let me up.”

Kris shook his head smiling as he took Adam's hands from above his head to sit under his knees as he knelt over him. “You really need to learn to respect your husband Adam. I will not take this disrespect from you.”

“What the hell’s wrong with you?” Adam asked frowning. “Are you high or something?”

Kris held Adam's hands down with his knees as he leaned over the bed to pull the tie from Adam's robe. “You really need to learn respect,” Kris sighed before pulling one of Adam's wrists wrapping the tie around it then doing the same with the other till Adam's hands were tied together on the headboard. “Your mouth's going to get you into trouble one day.”

“You've lost your fucking mind,” Adam said smiling. “But I'm willing to go with it. What next husband.”

“Next you shut up,” Kris said straddling Adam's thighs.

 

…...................................................

Kris slicked his hands with more lotion running them up his husband’s bare chest earning a low moan from Adam. “Better?”

“Don't be mad but this is better than sex,” Adam sighed lying back with his hands still tied to the headboard.

“The itch should be gone by tomorrow,” Kris said running his hands over Adam's shoulders. “We can watch a movie after this.”

“And maybe you could untie me,” Adam suggested.

“Maybe,” Kris smiled sitting back on his legs to look down at Adam. “Ever think you would be tied to a bed with your husband rubbing lotion on you, and have it not be anything to do with sex?”

“I'm trying not to think about it,” Adam frowned.

“Why?”

“Well I've got this twink straddling me in this kinky wet dream idea and I'm not even hard,” Adam said with a pout.

Kris tried his best not to laugh at the look his husband was now giving him. “And that worries you?”

“I'm not hard Kris,” Adam said matter of fact.

“Welcome to married life baby,” Kris said leaning down kissing Adam's nose.

“This is married life?” Adam asked with a frown.

“This is it.”

“Then I want a divorce,” Adam said causing Kris to burst out laughing.

 

End of Flashback


	52. Chapter 52

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 52

 

Flashback

 

Adam woke up in the dark and alone with Kris nowhere in sight. Throwing the covers from his body he made his way towards the room in the house Kris always went when he couldn't sleep. “You better not have eaten the last of the cookies,” Adam warned turning the corner to the kitchen.

“I left you one.” Kris looked up sheepishly from the kitchen table.

“There were six when I went to bed.” Adam poured himself a glass of milk before sitting down next to Kris.

“Just be happy you woke up when you did. I was seconds away from making that one disappear.” Kris rested his chin on his hands as he looked down at the box with the remaining cookie.

“So why am I waking up along, you itchy?” Adam asked breaking the cookie in half to give Kris a piece.

“Thanks.” Kris accepted the cookie taking a small bite. “I was just doing some research.”

“About cookies?”

“About gay men having babies. Apparently there are a lot of avenues to go down.” Kris pulled a sheet of paper from the side of the table. “Most go for surrogate.”

“I see.”

“It saves on the bs of going through the adoption process,” Kris explained.

“Adoption is bs?” Adam asked frowning down at the paper in his hand.

“They don't really hand out kids to gay men.” Kris handed Adam another sheet of paper from the table. “There's always adopting overseas but then that's pretty hard too.”

“Why can't we adopt in our own country?” Adam asked frowning.

Kris gave Adam a sad smile before getting another sheet of paper for him to look at. “If we want to adopt in our own country, then there are some restrictions.”

“What kind of restrictions?”

“In the state of California it is only permitted that one parent can adopt. It's some sort of law,” Kris sighed hating the look his husband was now giving him.

“I don't understand.”

Kris reached over taking Adam's hand in both of his. “It's just a stupid rule they have,” Kris tried to explain even though he didn't fully understand it himself.

“A rule that says one gay man can adopt but two gay men can't?” Adam asked quietly.

“It's a stupid rule made by stupid people,” Kris sighed.

“Do they think two gay men aren't capable of raising a kid, and not have it grow up to be a screaming queen?” Adam asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

“They're rules aren't important. We know our children will be loved wherever they come from,” Kris promised.

Adam nodded his head. “What are our other options?”

“The easiest one would be to have a surrogate mother. One of us to use our sperm and...”

“I wouldn't have to have sex with a woman would I?”

“Not unless you really want to,” Kris smiled.

“But who would we get?” Adam asked pushing away the sheets of paper with endless facts he didn't really care about.

“I guess someone we know would be the best choice,” Kris shrugged. “Someone we love and trust.”

“Allison?”

“Our seventeen year old little sister?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah you've got a point.”

“We'll figure it out.” Kris stood from the table. “We should sleep.”

“Yeah,” Adam sighed.

“You've got to get up early and pack.” Kris pushed Adam towards the bedroom.

“Don't wanna,” Adam pouted.

“We'll I'll get up and pack for you.”

“Like hell you will.”

“So let’s get to bed so you can get up and pack for yourself then,” Kris instructed as he gently nudged Adam through the bedroom door.

 

…..............................................

 

 

Adam fixed his bag over his shoulder as he looked towards the front door, Kris stood behind him watching him closely. “Cars here,” Kris said causing Adam to close his eyes.

“I'm not going to miss you,” Adam said with a defiant tone to his voice.

Kris nodded his head as he walked towards the front door. “You don't have to miss me.”

“I mean it,” Adam said coming up behind him. “I'm going to go to Germany, and London, and all the other amazing places I've always wanted to and I won't miss you one bit.”

“And I'll be here working hard and rarely giving you a second thought.” Kris pulled the front door open to find Adam's driver waiting.

“Just try not to flirt with all the pretty Euro boys when you get there.” Kris took Adam by the hand leading him out to the waiting car.

“I'll flirt with them all,” Adam said defiantly. “Even the ugly ones.”

“Okay,” Kris smiled turning to face his husband. “Just remember not to scratch, the spots should disappear before you have to go on any TV shows.”

“It was worth it,” Adam smiled looking down at Kris. “Getting the chicken pox so I could spend time with you.”

“I guess we wouldn't have survived three days apart when we really didn't have too,” Kris remarked with a smile.

The driver stood at the open car door patiently waiting for them to say goodbye. “I should get going,” Adam sighed.

“I want to read scandalous stories of making out with band members and out of control behaviour every time I google your name.” Kris stood in his tip toes to kiss Adam's lips before wrapping his arms around his husband’s neck. “Light up the world baby.”

Adam nodded his head as he buried his face into Kris's neck. “I lied. I am going to miss you.”

“I know you lied,” Kris said squeezing Adam tight. “Just remember I can be on the next plane out if you really need me to be.”

“I might just take you up on that,” Adam answered pulling back to look down at his husband. “I better go.”

“Go.” Kris pushed Adam away from him. “Go show the world why I love you.”

 

End of Flashback

 

“Kris, Kris, Kris get your ass in here now.” Kris followed the frantic screams of his husband’s voice into the bedroom of their hotel suite. 

“You screeched?”

“I think I've lost something,” Adam said as he frantically looked around the bedroom. “I sat something down and turned around and when I turned back it was gone.”

“Well that was it?” Kris asked letting his eyes scan around the room.

“Sophia.”

“What?” Kris asked freezing.

“I sort of sat Sophia down to play with her teddies so I could get her clean clothes out and when I turned back she wasn't there.”

Kris looked down at the floor at the scattered teddies across the floor. “You stupid....Well where is she?”

“I don't know.”

“Sophia?” Kris called out.

“Yeah like she's going to answer you,” Adam mocked.

“Shut up and look for her. You idiot,” Kris snapped getting on his knees to look under Sophia's crib.

“I'm telling you she's gone.” Adam got on his knees looking under the crib too.

“I just looked there. I swear to god Adam if anything...” Kris froze hearing Sophia's soft giggle coming from inside the closet.

“Oh thank fuck.” Adam crawled on his hands and knees towards the closet peeking inside to find Sophia smiling back at him. “What the hell are you playing at?”

“Don't talk to her like that,” Kris scolded stepping over Adam to pick Sophia up. “You okay?”

“I feel a little sick actually,” Adam said standing up.

“I was talking to Sophia,” Kris snapped.

“How the hell did she end up in the closet?” Adam asked confused.

“I guess our little girl knows how to crawl now,” Kris said kissing the side of Sophia's head.

“She crawled?” Adam asked. “She just crawled away.”

“She's seven months old now. She should be getting more mobile,” Kris explained.

“Well she can stop that right now,” Adam said with a sigh. “You don't just go wondering off like that without telling me.” Adam took Sophia in his arms as he spoke to her. “You have to tell people where you're going. You can't just do what you like.” Sophia watched Adam talk before sticking out her tongue to blow a raspberry. “And don't get cheeky,” Adam warned. Sophia stuck out her tongue again causing Kris to laugh.

“It's like she knows how to push your buttons.”

“She's being cheeky.”

“She's seven months old,” Kris laughed. “And she's exactly like you.”

“Excuse me?” Adam asked raising his eyebrow.

“Cheeky but cute. She's exactly like you,” Kris explained.

“I've told you before. I am not cute.”

“Whatever,” Kris shrugged. “Come on baby girl lets go call your Grandma's and tell them you can crawl.”

“She can't,” Adam said holding Sophia closer to him. “She's grounded. No phone privileges.”

“And the sad thing is that you're being very serious right now,” Kris sighed taking Sophia from Adam's grasp.

“She is not allowed to talk on the phone,” Adam called out as Kris walked out the bedroom.

 

….................................

 

Adam lay wide eyed in the dark watching Sophia's crib closely. He had come back from his show that night to find her asleep with Kris in bed too leaving him alone with his thoughts. He kept having that feeling in the pit of his stomach from earlier in the day when he thought he had lost her even on stage he had felt it. Now he lay awake in the dark when he really should be sleeping because he didn't want to risk closing his eyes and having her disappear again. He never wanted to feel that feeling in the pit of his stomach again. He watched her closely just like he had with Kris when they first got together all those years ago. Just memorising every little detail, going over it over and over again until the time where he could easily close his eyes and see Kris or Sophia without even trying, like they were behind his eyes always. Adam rolled onto his back feeling Kris move behind him, moving his body into the middle of the bed closer to Adam.

“I wish you would stop thinking so loud,” Kris said sleepily moving his head onto Adam's pillow. “It's really loud.”

“Just trying to unwind after the show,” Adam lied turning his head to look at Sophia again.

“You're in early,” Kris said moving his head closer till his nose was pressed against Adam's neck. “I thought you were going for a drink with the band.”

“I didn't want to,” Adam said quietly still watching Sophia.

“It would have helped you unwind.”

“I'll be okay. You go back to sleep.”

Kris sat up moving himself till he was lying over Adam's body. “Look at me,” he whispered. Adam turned his head looking his husband in the eye. “Now what's wrong?”

“Nothing,” Adam lied again.

“So why aren't you asleep by now?” Kris swept his hand over Adam's face brushing the hair from his eyes.

“Do you think I'm a good Papa?” Adam moved his side to look at Sophia again.

“I think you're the best Papa.”

“Do you think she thinks I'm good?”

“What's this about?” Kris asked.

“I lost her.”

“In the closet for less than a minute and you didn't loss her, she crawled away,” Kris tried to smile but Adam shook his head.

“Then I shouted at her. I lost her shouted at her and then to top it all off I grounded her,” Adam said causing Kris to smile. “It's not funny.”

“It's not,” Kris agreed. “But that doesn't make you a bad Papa.”

“But what do you think she thinks about me,” Adam asked looking at Sophia.

“Her little face lights up whenever you’re around. She reaches for you whenever she's near you,” Kris said causing Adam to look at him. “And she told me you give the best cuddles. Now close your eyes and sleep.”

“Can't,” Adam sighed.

“If I bring Sophia into the bed with us will you go to sleep then?” Kris quizzed climbing off the bed.

“Thanks,” Adam smiled opening his arms for Kris to place Sophia in them.

“She's spoiled you know,” Kris said climbing back into bed and snuggling up next to Sophia and Adam.

“But she deserves it,” Adam said kissing Sophia's hair.

Kris nodded his head. “She is pretty special.”

“Yeah.”

“So is she still grounded?” Kris asked with a smirk.

“Oh god I really did that,” Adam groaned.

“I don't think I've ever witnessed a seven month old being grounded before,” Kris said causing Adam to groan again. “And taking away her phone privileges was hard core. You know how much our baby loves to talk.”


	53. Chapter 53

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 53

 

Flashback

 

“Oh shit.” Adam chewed on his bottom lip as the driver drove him closer and closer towards the shop entrance. When his manager told him they were going to a record store to sign a few copies of his album he really hadn't thought it meant this. “Is there someone else signing here too today?”

“Nope. Just you today Adam.” The driver smiled at him through the mirror.

“Oh shit,” Adam muttered again as he sank back down into the back seat.

“If they're willing to spend hours queuing up just to get three seconds with you they must really love you.” The driver reassured as he pulled to a stop outside the store side entrance.

“But there's like a thousand people here,” Adam groaned.

“Which means a thousand people love you.” The driver smiled.

“Oh shit.” Adam looked out the car window.

 

…......................................................

 

“Oh shit.” Kris sat opened mouthed in front of the computer screen watching the newest you tube video of his husband. “He's really huge,” he muttered to himself. The crowd of screaming fans pushed and shoved all trying to get closer as Adam sat the picture of cool, signing and smiling and being his usual superstar self. “I've married a fucking legend.” The video ended and Kris found himself sitting in silence looking at the blank screen. Kris sat like that just staring in a day dream till he heard his front door being opened.

“Kris?”

“In here Katy.” Kris closed the laptop screen pushing it away from him as Katy walked in.

“So I'm now your back up when your husband’s gone?” Katy asked throwing her handbag down on the table.

“Not exactly. I just thought we could hang out,” Kris shrugged. “You know we could watch a movie or something.”

“So I'm not here because Adam is half way around the world?” Katy asked smiling at her ex-husband.

“Am I that obvious?”

“You're always that obvious,” Katy remarked earning a pout from Kris. “Go make us some food I'll get the movie ready.”

Kris smiled wide jumping from the table. “Thanks. I knew you couldn't resist my pouting.”

 

 

End of Flashback

 

“What the hell?” Adam backed out the living room and into the hall. “Kris, Kris get in here now.” He barked out.

“I wish you would calm down a little,” Kris sighed walking down the hall way towards his husband. “You've been like this ever since you...”

Adam placed his finger over his husband’s mouth shutting him up. “Look,” Adam said pointing a finger to the side.

Kris turned his head to find Sophia standing at the side of the sofa smiling up at him like it was a normal thing to see. “Huh. Well that's new.”

“Is she trying to piss me off?” Adam snapped trying his best to whisper.

“I don't think so,” Kris shrugged. “I guess she's just learning.”

“Learning to break my heart?” Adam frowned. “She has no business learning to stand. “What's next walking?”

“That's the idea,” Kris said looking at Sophia. “Man she's really lasting well.”

“Not if I push her over,” Adam said moving towards the sofa.

“What the hell are you doing?” Kris snapped pulling Adam back. “You can't push her over.”

“Just a little nudge, I won't hurt her or anything, Adam said trying to move again.

Kris gripped Adam's arm tighter pulling him close. “You try it and you'll never see me naked again.”

Adam looked towards Sophia as she gripped onto the sofa before looking back down at Kris. “But can't you see. First it's standing on her own then it's taking a step. Where does it end? We may as well open the front door and let her go.”

“You've lost your fucking mind,” Kris said in mild amusement. “She's only eight months old.

“Only?” Adam asked. “It was only yesterday we were planning how to have her.”

“Look if you act like this every time she does something new, you're going to be walking her down the aisle bald and fat with all the stress you're putting on yourself.” Both Kris and Adam turned hearing Sophia giggle as she fell back onto her butt. “There. She's not leaving us just yet.”

 “This still wasn't part of our plan,” Adam grumbled.

 

Flashback

 

“Oh?” Adam asked trying not to sound anything but calm.

“Yeah we just spent the day hanging out,” Kris said into the phone. “Watched a few movies, she made me dinner.”

“That's nice,” Adam rubbed his hand over his face as he lay back on the hotel bed. He had just arrived back to the hotel after a full day of promoting to hear that his husband had spent the day with his ex-wife. “So you had fun?”

“We had a long talk,” Kris explained. “I was telling her about our plans.”

“Oh?” Adam sighed. “About what?

“I told her about the baby plans. She was so excited.” Adam could hear how excited his husband was and it was making him feel all kinds of jealously.

“I didn't know we were telling people that we were thinking about kids,” Adam said still trying make out that he wasn't bothered at all.

“It's only Katy,” Kris remarked. “Anyway I told her for a reason.”

“What reason?”

“Well before you left we talked about how we could have a baby,” Kris said quietly.

“And your ex-wife has the answer?” Adam asked.

“Well surrogacy is probably our number one option,” Kris began. “And we would need someone we trust so...”

“Kris please tell me you didn't,” Adam sighed rubbing his eye with the heel of his hand.

“She was completely supportive about the whole idea,” Kris replied. “She didn't even have to think about it.” Adam stayed silent as Kris continued. “She would be a perfect surrogate for us baby and totally supportive...”Kris stopped talking as he heard the dial tone telling him that Adam had hung up.

 

….................................................................. 

 

Kris tried Adam's number one more time before giving up. He had been calling him all day but Adam was refusing to answer. He knew why he wasn't picking up but it was pissing him off that his husband was refusing to even discuss it with him. Kris pulled his lap top onto his knee as he signed into his email account. Adam might not want to talk to him but he was going to have to listen to what Kris had to say.

(Okay I get it. You're pissed. You're mad I talked to Katy about our plans but is ignoring me really going to calm your anger. Because if it was me I would be more annoyed at not being able to express to you what I'm feeling. I've called you eight times already I'm not going to call you again tonight but I do want to hear from you. So you're going to have to make the call. Whenever you want. It doesn't matter if I'm sleeping. I want to hear what's going on in that head of yours.

I love you. Kris xx

Kris pressed the send button on his email before pulling up youtube and typing in Adam's name. He knew it was a sad day when you tube videos were his only way to see his husband before bed. There was always one special video Kris would go to on youtube, for Kris the video that was  important enough to watch over and over again was Adam's performance of If I can't have you. Kris could sit for hours just watching it and he sometimes did. After about the tenth time watching Kris felt satisfied enough to turn you tube off and check his emails. Like he knew there would be there was an email from Adam waiting for him.

(The fact that you don't get why I'm pissed just makes me more pissed. I don't care that you told Katy our plans. You can tell the fucking world our plans for all I care. The reason I hung up and the reason I'm not calling you back is because if I do I know we will end up fighting. I don't even think I want to explain it to you in an email but I know you'll just piss and moan until I do. So I will keep this very simple and hope that you get it. You call me to tell me that your ex-wife is willing to carry our baby for nine months and by the sound of it you seem excited about this. Just think about it for a moment Kris. Katy would carry our child and be our baby's mother and I know you're sitting there saying the word surrogacy over and over again but all I can hear is Mama over and over again. You planned a life and babies with Katy and it seems you're still planning that life. Where does that leave me?”)

Kris scrolled down the email searching for more only to find it had ended there. “Stupid idiot,” he muttered to himself before hitting the reply button.

(Call me now.)

Kris put his laptop on the night stand before taking his cell in his hand watching the screen for Adam's name to flash up. It was only a matter of seconds before it happened. “You're my husband,” Kris said without saying hello. “That's where that leaves you.”

“I bought something today,” Adam said ignoring Kris's answer completely. “At lunch we stopped at a shopping mall and I found this little baby store.”

“You bought something from a baby store?” Kris asked pulling Adam's pillow to his chest.

“It's a teddy bear. Like a little bear that's smiling,” Adam sighed heavily. “I know there's no kid yet, but I had to buy it for when there is one.”

“Adam what are you thinking?” Kris asked carefully. “What's on your mind right now baby?”

“I bought a doll too, I don't know why really,” Adam said quietly. “I mean what are the chances of us having a little girl?”

“Fifty fifty,” Kris answered matter of fact. “Adam can we stop avoiding now?” Kris could almost hear Adam's mind working overtime to come up with another thing to say instead of talking about what really needed to be talked about. “Please.”

“I try not to think about a lot of things that went on in our past lives,” Adam began. “I don't like the feeling of catch up I have to do with you sometimes.”

“I don't understand,” Kris remarked.

“I've done a lot in my life,” Adam said into the phone. “But when it comes to love you have so much more experience than I do. You've had this amazing love story and the big wedding you know the rules. This is my first time with all this but you've done it with Katy,” Adam paused moving the phone to his other ear. “You've had the first dates with Katy, the engagement with Katy and the marriage with Katy.”

“And I've had all those things with you too,” Kris pointed out.

“But Katy got to have those with you first but having a baby that was my first with you.” Adam fell into a silence as he waited for his husband to speak.

“I didn't know you felt like that,” Kris replied. “I didn't think you thought of Katy much.”

“Well I do. It's on my mind a lot,” Adam sighed.

“Baby I wish I was there with you right now,” Kris said quietly. “I really need to hold you right now.”

“Soon,” Adam promised.

“Very soon,” Kris remarked. “And forget about the surrogacy thing. There's other opinions.”

“It's not that I don't like Katy,” Adam said. “I just want my first with you.”

“You're going to have lots of first with me,” Kris replied.

“Yeah.”

“So tell me why you bought a doll?” Kris asked trying to break the tension.

“She's got bright red hair down her back,” Adam smiled into the phone. “I know it's not suitable for a new born but the moment I saw the hair I knew I had to buy it.”

“And if we have a boy?” Kris asked.

“I have a funny feeling our first baby will be a girl.”

“First?” Kris asked surprised. “There's going to be more than one?”

“You know me,” Adam shrugged. “I can never have more than one of anything. If it's shoes, cakes or babies. I don't think I can stop at one.”

“Oh my god. I've created a monster,” Kris laughed.

 

End of Flashback

 

Adam placed the little red haired doll back on the shelf before looking back down at Sophia as she slept in her crib. They had been home from tour for a few days now and Sophia was doing everything in her power to drive Adam crazy.

“You coming to bed?” Kris asked from the door way with two cups of hot chocolate in his hands.

“Yeah,” Adam smiled. “I'll be there in a sec.”

“You okay?”

“Just enjoying the view.”

“The view?”

“The view of our daughter not moving, it's rare to see these days,” Adam remarked.

Kris let out a soft laugh. “Come to bed baby. You can sulk about our girl’s rapid ageing in there.”

“Okay,” Adam sighed giving Sophia one last look before turning to his husband.

“She'll still be the same in the morning.”

“Yeah right,” Adam pouted following Kris down the hall way. “She's like Madonna. She's got a new image every twenty minutes.”


	54. Chapter 54

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 54

 

Flashback

 

Kris knew he was being a little crazy, yet he knew he wouldn't be stopping it any time soon. Adam had been travelling around Europe for three months and Kris had missed him like crazy, but now his baby was finally coming home to him. So to celebrate he had bought everything Adam had moaned about missing every time he called home. From his favourite flavoured ice cream they didn't make in Europe to his favourite shampoo that always made his hair more shiny than any other. So Kris had gone out and bought everything he could find for Adam coming home. He had put their expensive black sheets on their bed and filled the house with the smelly candles Adam loved so much. Now all he needed was his husband to arrive and they could get started with celebrating his return.

When the car did finally pull into the drive way Kris did everything in his power just to keep himself from throwing open the front door and throwing himself into Adam's arms like some bad romance movie. As the front door opened Kris was met with the most heartbreaking image he had ever seen. “Adam?”

Adam stood silently at the open front door bag in hand and a look of sheer exhaustion on his face. “Hey baby,” he smiled weakly.

“Hey,” Kris breathed out moving a few steps towards Adam but stopping just out of reach. “You okay?”

“Tired,” Adam answered letting his bag drop to the floor. “I'm always tired these days.”

Kris took the last few steps towards his husband till he was face to face with him. “Are you okay?”

“I will be,” Adam answered turning to close the door behind him. He let out a sigh of relief as the door banged closed. “Are we alone?”

“Just you and me.” Kris moved his hand up to touch Adam but stopped when Adam looked at him. “Are you hungry?” Kris asked placing his hand at his side again.

“Tired,” Adam whispered.

“Why don't you go lay down and I'll bring you something to drink.” Kris picked up Adam's bag that lay at his feet. “The beds all made up for you.”

Adam nodded his head as he moved to the side to walk past Kris so he could get to the stairs. He put one foot on the stairs before turning. “I'm sorry,” he admitted quietly causing Kris to frown.

“Why are you sorry?”

“I know you probably planned this big romantic night,” Adam sighed as he held onto the side of the wall to balance himself. “I should have planned it better so I was more alert for when I got home.”

Kris frowned at his husband’s sad face. “Baby just go lay down and I'll bring you up some hot chocolate.”

“In the big mug?” Adam muttered as he turned to climb the stairs.

“In the big mug,” Kris whispered as he watched him go.

 

…...................

 

By the time Kris had made the hot chocolate and carried it towards the bedroom Adam was lying flat on the bed still in his clothes. “Baby why don't you get undressed you'd be more comfortable.”

“Can't.”

“But you're not going to get any sleep dressed like that,” Kris pointed out as he set the hot chocolate down on the bedside table.

“Can't move,” Adam grumbled into his pillow.

“Come on baby.” Kris climbed onto the bed at Adam's feet as he began undoing his boot laces.

“We'll get you comfortable and then you can get some sleep.”

“Can't,” Adam muttered again as he moved his head to the side to watch Kris as he pulled his boots off.

“I'll lay down with you,” Kris whispered. “We can snuggle.” Kris crawled up the bed to start unbuttoning his jeans. Adam stayed silent and watched as Kris continued to undress him. When he was down to his boxers Kris climbed from the bed to look down at him. “You've lost so much weight,” he commented as he ran his hand over Adam's chest. “I can feel your ribs.”

“The tour diet,” Adam said with a tired smile. “I sort of like it.”

“Give me a week,” Kris remarked climbing back onto the bed. “I'll fatten you up.”

“And ruin all my hard work?”

Kris ignored his husband’s words and lay down beside him. “This is nice.”

“Yeah,” Adam sighed.

“I missed you,” Kris admitted into Adam's shoulder as he snuggled into him.

“Me too,” Adam sighed as he closed his eyes.

 

…............................................

 

Adam lay on his back staring at the ceiling listening to Kris's soft snoring. He had been lying like that for three hours praying for sleep. It had been the same for a month now, every time he lay down to try and sleep it wouldn't come. He had complained about it to his manager and he'd been given a very nice bottle of pills. The pills worked but he knew if he was to show them to Kris it would lead to a fight and he was too tired to fight. So instead he chose to lay quietly in the dark listening to his husbands snoring.

 

…........................................

 

Kris woke up to the sound of his husband’s voice as he chatted on his cell in the bed beside him. “Who is it?” Kris mouthed.

“Mom,” Adam whispered back opening his arms for Kris to crawl into them. “Well Kris just woke up so we'll talk later?”

Kris waited for Adam to hang up on his cell before lifting his head to look at his husband. “Morning.”

“It is,” Adam smiled.

“You still look tired,” Kris remarked. “Why don't you have another hour.”

“And miss more time away from you?”

“I'll be here when you wake up,” Kris replied. “Why don't I go out and buy us some lunch while you sleep some more?”

“You really want me to sleep. Do I look that bad?” Adam joked but Kris's face stayed serious.

“The tour looks like it kicked your ass,” Kris answered honestly. “Just have another hour.” Kris stood from the bed pulling on his jeans. “Sleep,” Kris said leaning down to kiss Adam's cheek.

“I'll try,” Adam sighed.

 

End of Flashback

 

Adam sat in Kris's parent’s kitchen with Sophia bouncing happily on his knee as he watched Kim prepare their evening meal. “Are you sure about this Kim?” Adam quizzed giving his mother in law a freaked out look.

“Adam I will not repeat myself. She is big enough for mashed potatoes.” Kim turned her back to Adam as she mashed the potatoes like an expert.

Adam looked down at his daughter with a sad look on his face. “Everything's moving far too fast.” He sighed resting his cheek on the top of Sophia's head.

Kim turned to look at Adam. “You've been in a awful mood since you got here,” Kim commented. “What's wrong honey?”

“You ever been too afraid to leave a room in case you come back and everything's changed?” Adam asked as Kim walked towards him.

“I can't say I have.” Kim sat down next to Adam. “Does this have anything to do with you being away from home so much?”

“Sophia won't stop growing and it's beginning to really piss me off,” Adam said earning a frown from Kim.

“Really not a word I want my grandbaby to be learning.”

“Sorry.”

“I know what's wrong with you.” Kim took Adam's hand in her own.

“I wish I knew,” Adam sighed.

“You feel guilty because you're not around enough. You think you're letting her down,” Kim said squeezing Adam's hand. “You think Sophia is missing out because you're not there morning noon and night.”

Adam held Sophia just a little bit tighter against his chest as he nodded his head. “How did you know that?”

“Because they were all the things I used to think when Kris and Daniel were little and I had to work,” Kim answered. “There is no bigger guilt than the guilt a parent feels about their child.”

“Well I don't like it,” Adam pouted.

“Of course you don't honey,” Kim laughed. “But it won't go away. Even if you did spend every second with her.”

“I shouldn't feel guilty,” Adam said annoyed. “I'm working to give her the best life possible.”

“And when she's older she will be very thankful for that.”

Adam smiled down at his daughter as she looked up at him wide eyed and toothless. “So how did you deal with the guilt?”

“Oh I didn't,” Kim laughed. “Ask Neil. I was a wreck through the boys whole childhood. The day Kris fell off his bike and scrapped his knees while I'd been getting my hair cut. Well I think I cried more than he did that day.”

“Oh god I'm going to be in a straight jacket before her first birthday,” Adam groaned.

“Would you like me to tell you what my Mama said when I came to her with this problem?” Kim asked.

“Please.”

“Deal with it,” Kim smiled patting Adam's hand.

“That it?”

“That's it.” Kim stood to continue preparing dinner.

“Well no offence but your advice sucks.” Adam rolled his eyes at Sophia. “Now you know not to ask for advice from Grandma.”

“You're not superman Adam,” Kim remarked ignoring Adam's bitchiness. “There's no point trying to be. It'll only end in tears.”

 

Flashback

 

Kris closed the front door as quietly as he could while he carried the lunch into the kitchen. He had took his time getting lunch for Adam in a hope that the quiet house would allow Adam to sleep but when he entered the kitchen he found his husband bent over the washing machine. “Adam?”

“Oh hey,” Adam smiled bright. “Hey. I was just doing my washing.”

“I was going to do that later,” Kris said as Adam moved around the kitchen quickly picking up things as he went.

“No need. It's all done,” Adam answered quickly.

“I thought you were going to sleep?” Kris asked not letting his eyes leave Adam as he moved around the kitchen.

“No need,” Adam smiled as he moved towards Kris. “I'm not tired.”

Kris nodded his head slowly. “Okay,” he laughed nervously as Adam stopped in front of him. “Are you hungry?”

“Maybe,” Adam smirked. “What you got to eat?”

“I bought some soup.” Kris took a step back finding himself wedged between the kitchen counter and his husband.

“I'm not hungry for that,” Adam smirked as he placed his hands on either side of Kris's hips. “What else you got?”

“I could make you some pasta?” Kris stuttered out.

Adam pressed his lips together as he shook his head. “Nope. Not hungry for that either.”

“Adam,” Kris said looking directly into Adam's eyes. “Are you okay?”

“Of course. I'm home with my baby.” Adam reached down to kiss Kris's lips.

Kris pulled back from the kiss after a few seconds to look into Adam's eyes again. “Something’s  different with you. I left you an hour ago looking like a zombie and now you're like Tigger bouncing around the kitchen.”

Adam pulled back quickly moving his eyes to the floor. “Maybe I should go back to bed.”

“You should,” Kris agreed. “I think the jet lags kicking in.”

“Jet lag,” Adam nodded his head. “Really kicking in.”

Kris watched him carefully with a confused look on his face. “Are you sure you're okay?”

“Jet lag,” Adam said shrugging his shoulders as he walked backwards to the kitchen door. “Better get to bed.”

Kris nodded his head as he watched Adam back out the kitchen door with a look on his face that Kris had never seen before.

 

End of Flashback


	55. Chapter 55

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 55

 

Kris and Adam sat on the floor of their living room facing each other with their legs stretched out in front of them and their feet pressed against each other. Sophia stood in the middle of the triangle their legs made gripping onto Adam's fingers as she looked at Kris with an unsure look.

“Now are you sure about this?” Adam asked looking over Sophia's head at his husband.

“She's nine months now Mama said we should be making sure her legs are strong enough for when she begins to walk.” Kris stretched out his arm wiggling his fingers trying to get Sophia to come to him.

“There's that word again,” Adam sighed.

“You mean the word walk?” Kris asked with a teasing smile. “I thought you promised to be calmer about Sophia gaining her independence.”

“This is me calm,” Adam answered dryly.

“You know she's not going to be leaving us any time soon?” Said remarked softly as he placed both his hands on Adam's legs giving them gentle strokes. “You're going to be her Papa forever.”

“I know that,” Adam admitted quietly. “I know she's going to need us for a long time to come.”

“For forever,” Kris said bending his knees so he could be closer to Adam and Sophia. “You're thirty-one-years-old.”

“Okay why are you insulting me?” Adam asked annoyed. “I haven't done anything to you.”

“Adam you are thirty one,” Kris answered dryly. “And my point is that you need your mother still. Yesterday you called her up to ask her if you liked coleslaw or not.”

“Well I couldn't remember,” Adam shrugged. “And your point is?”

“My point is that you still need your Mom at thirty one. Sophia's only nine months old.”

“All that sounds very reasonable when you say it,” Adam remarked. “But later when I think about it alone, all I'm going to think is, she's running away.”

Kris took Sophia in his arms as she bounced up and down on her legs. “You're pig headed but then you're always been pig headed.”

“It's part of my charm,” Adam smirked.

“At times,” Kris remarked looking down at Sophia. “Other times it really isn't so charming.”

 

Flashback

 

Kris woke to the sound of music coming from the living room. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he made his way out the bedroom door following the noise of Madonna to the living room where he found his husband shaking his hips around the sofa. Kris stood at the entrance looking on confused at his husband’s frantic energy. “Baby?” he called out over the music.

Adam looked up smiling wide at his husband. “Morning,” he yelled over the loud music.

“What are you doing?” Kris yelled back.

“Dancing,” Adam answered swaying to the music as he made his way towards Kris. “You wanna dance baby?”

Kris stood at the same spot as Adam moved in front of him swaying to the music. “Have you even slept yet?” Kris yelled.

“What?” Adam yelled back.

Kris moved to the music system turning it off before turning to look at his husband. Adam's hips still swayed even though the music had stopped. “What are you doing?”

“I told you. Dancing.” Adam stopped moving to look at Kris. “Why. What's wrong?”

“I don't know.” Kris answered moving towards Adam. “Did you sleep last night?”

“Sure. Yeah I slept.” Adam moved from the living room door to the back of the sofa. “Why?”

“Because you've been home two days and I haven't seen you close your eyes yet.” Kris moved to the front of the sofa so he was looking into Adam's eyes. “Can you sleep?”

Adam let out a laugh as he shook his head. “Of course I can sleep. Why wouldn't I be able to sleep?”

“I don't know what but there's something wrong. I know there is.”

“What would be wrong?” Adam laughed.

“I don't know,” Kris sighed. “But I will find out.” Kris gave Adam one last look before walking out the living room door and leaving him alone.

 

…..............................................

 

Kris wandered into the bedroom after being out in the garden for a while to find Adam laying snuggled up in bed. He knew he wasn't sleeping but he climbed into bed beside him anyway. He lay on his back keeping very still as he felt Adam's body twitch beside him.

“Baby?” Adam whispered causing Kris to close his eyes. “Aw come on I know you can't fall asleep that fast,” he laughed rolling over until he was pressed against Kris's side.

“Just try and sleep,” Kris instructed rolling over to place his arm over Adam.

“But I'm not tired,” Adam moaned.

“You have to be.” Kris gently rubbed his arm up Adam's back in an attempt to sooth him. “You look like crap.”

“Jet lag.”

“No. not jet lag. You've been using that excuse for days now.” Kris opened his eyes to find Adam watching him. “Adam.”

“Hi,” Adam smiled. “What you up to?”

“See,” Kris snapped pulling himself from the bed, “This is what I'm talk about.”

“What?”

“You've come home and you aren't you.” Kris stood over the bed with his hands on his hips looking down at his husband. “What happened in Europe?”

“People screamed,” Adam answered as he slid to the edge of the bed. “Some cried and I sold a lot of albums.”

“Are you on drugs?” Kris asked with his voice shaking with fear. “I won't be mad. Just be honest with me.”

“Kris,” Adam laughed trying to pull Kris back onto the bed.

“No.” Kris stepped back. “No. it's not funny. I'm being very serious here. There has to be something to explain this.”

“I'm not on drugs.” Adam sat up swinging his legs over the side of the bed. “I'm just finding it hard to sleep that's all.”

“You've been awake for two days straight. God knows how many more when you were away.” Kris sat on the edge of the bed keeping his distance from his husband. He could see Adam's jaw clench shut as he spoke. “Baby I only want to help.”

“Look if you really want to know the past six months have been eye opening.” Adam sat forward on the bed his hands clenched tight on his knees.

“And that's understanding. You've been all around the world.” Kris slid over the bed closer to Adam. “So what did you do to cope?”

“I suffered the first few months, then I told Tony and they helped me out.”

“What did he do to help you?” Kris sighed.

“He just suggested something,” Adam answered.

“What did he give you Adam?” Kris asked through gritted teeth.

“Just a few pills.”

“Show me.”

“What?”

“Show me the pills Adam,” Kris snapped causing Adam to jump up from the bed.

“They're helping.” Adam pulled the small pill bottle from his bag handling it to Kris.

“Sleeping tablets?” Kris sighed. “Seriously Adam?”

“They work.”

“Really?” Kris snapped. “Cause like I said I haven't seen you do any kind of sleeping since you got home.

“I told you it's jet lag.” Adam lay back down on the bed.

“Are you on anything else?” Kris asked. “Cause it looks like you're taking other things too.”

“Kris.”

“No Adam, you're jumpy and all over the place and you don't sleep...”

“I was trying to sleep when you came bursting in and disturbed me.”

“Okay,” Kris said standing up and putting the pills in his pocket. “I'll let you rest.” Kris walked to the door.

“Kris I didn't mean...”

“No. Adam you're right. I should let you rest.” Kris walked out the door closing it behind him, leaving Adam alone.

 

..................................

 

Kris sat strumming on his guitar in the living room when Adam walked in throwing himself down on the floor at his husband’s feet. “Good sleep?” Kris asked running his hand through Adam's thick hair.

“I couldn't,” Adam sighed resting his head against Kris's knee.

“Because you didn't take the pills?” Kris asked pulling the bottle of pills from his pocket.

“I'm not addicted if that's what you think,” Adam replied resting his chin on Kris's knee to look up at him. “They just help.”

“I don't know what to do for the best,” Kris admitted quietly. “I know you shouldn't be needing to take pills just to sleep.”

“And I get that too but I know I'm not addicted to anything,” Adam said.

“So what should I do? Just sit back and let you take them?”

“Look I'm not going to sit here and beg for the pills,” Adam snapped standing up. “I don't need to take this shit from you. You're my husband you're supposed to be supporting me, not judging me.”

“I am supporting you,” Kris sighed standing up to look at Adam.

“Well it doesn't fucking feel like it,” Adam shouted. “It feels like good guy Kris is standing there judging me.”

“Stop being so defensive.”

“Don't tell me what to do,” Adam snapped. “You might be my husband but you don't own me.”

“Who says anything about owning you?” Kris asked annoyed. “Why are you picking a fight?”

“You started this. You're the one throwing your good Christian views in my face.”

“What's religion go to do with this?” Kris asked confused. He took a step forward only to have Adam step back. “Adam, come on.”

“No,” Adam snapped. “You're judging me.”

“How?” Kris snapped throwing his hands in the air. “How am I judging you? What exactly am I saying that telling you I'm judging you?”

“Everything,” Adam shouted. “Everything you do.”

“I'm worried about you. I have a right to be worried about you.” Kris took another step only to have Adam step back again.

“But I don't need your pity and don't say you don't pity me cause I can see it in your eyes that you do,” Adam said moving to the living room door.

“Where are you going?” Kris sighed heavily as he walked towards the living room door to find Adam slipping on his shoes.

“Like I said. I don't need your pity. So I'm not going to hang around here and suffer it,” Adam snapped grabbing his jacket from the coat stand.

“Oh please don't do the dramatic thing right now,” Kris sighed annoyed. “I'm not the bad guy here.”

Adam grabbed his car keys before giving Kris on last look. “Don't wait up,” he said quietly before throwing open the front door leaving Kris standing alone in the hall way.

 

To Be Continued...


	56. Chapter 56

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 56

 

Kris stood rooted to the spot as he watched the closed front door, waiting in hope for Adam's return. He stood in silence until his cell rung in his pocket. “Hello?” Kris kept his eyes on the front door in case.

“Kris?” Kris heard his mother in laws voice in his ear.

“Hey Mom.”

“It is you. You sound different,” Leila commented. “Are you okay?”

“What? Oh yeah I'm finem” Kris cleared his throat. “Just tired.”

“Honey Adam just called me,” Leila said softly.

“Oh.”

“There's always two sides to every story. What's your side?”

Kris moved away from the front door into the living room to sit on the edge of the sofa. “We've just not used to being together so much,” Kris sighed.

“You would both spend every second together if you could so I know that's not it,” Leila said into the phone. “He said you were trying to pick a fight.”

“That's not it and he knows that,” Kris snapped.

“So what's he done?” Leila asked calmly.

“It's just a silly argument,” Kris said trying to sound upbeat. “It's nothing really. You know how dramatic he can get.”

“Are you sure honey?” Leila asked. “You know you can tell me if something is wrong.”

“I'm sure,” Kris said into the phone. “He's probably on his way back home with take out and a practised apology.”

“If you're sure,” Leila sighed. “But I want you to ring me back if he doesn't show up soon.”

“I'll make him call you and apologise for making you worry.”

“Okay honey,” Leila smiled into the phone. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Kris hung up his cell before dialling the memorised number of his husband. Kris sighed as it went straight to voice mail. “Okay so you're not taking to me I get that. But dragging Mom into our fights,” Kris sighed. “Look just come home so we can sort this out,” Kris snapped his cell phone shut before throwing it over his shoulder onto the sofa.

 

…...................................

 

Kris sat in the living room in the dark listening to the clock on the wall tick. It had been four hours since Adam had stormed out, and Kris hadn't heard a word from him. He had tried calling him more times than he could remember but each time all he got was this voice mail. By the time three am came with still no sign of Adam, Kris grabbed his car keys to go find his wayward husband. He started his search at Cheeks and Cassidy's to find the couple cuddled up together on the sofa watching football. “So you haven't seen him?” Kris asked giving a cautious look to the TV screen.

“He called this morning but not since then,” Cassidy shrugged looking up at Kris. “Everything okay with you two?”

“Just a little lovers tiff,” Kris faked a smile before looking back at the TV. “You guys lost the remote or something?” Kris asked pointing at the football game.

“You try his Mom?” Cassidy asked.

“She hasn't seen him.”

“I don't know,” Cassidy sighed. “What do you think baby? got any idea's?” Cheeks lifted his head from his husbands lap giving Cassidy a shrug.

Both Kris and Cassidy shared a look before looking back at Cheeks. “Where is he?” Kris asked sighing.

“Sweetie.” Cassidy gave a warning look.

“He's my best friend,” Cheeks answered with a defiant tone.

“And he's my husband,” Kris answered just as defiantly.

“Best friend beats husband.”

“Well Adam's husbands about to beat the best friend’s ass.” Kris looked over the sofa giving Cheeks his best pissed off look.

“Please after what you did, Adam's already pissed at you,” Cheeks smiled. “You wouldn't risk annoying him anymore.”

“I didn't do anything wrong,” Kris snapped. “He's the one popping sleeping pills and god knows what else.”

“What?” Cheeks asked sitting up.

“Oh he didn't tell you that did he?” Kris smirked. “Guess the best friend doesn't know everything.”

“Sweetie just tell Kris where Adam is,” Cassidy sighed from the sofa as he watched the football.

“How long has he been popping sleeping pill?” Cheeks asked in a serious tone Kris had never heard before.

“You know as much as I do, now tell me where my husband is so I can go get him and take him home.”

Cheeks looked down at Cassidy before looking back at Kris. “The club on the corner of Vine Street.”

“Thank you,” Kris faked a smile before turning to leave. He paused at the door before looking back. “Okay I've got to ask, what's with the football?”

“We're taking notes for role playing,” Cheeks answered quickly. “He's the football star and I'm the cheerleader. I've got the outfit in the ow...”Cheeks yelped looking down at his husband. “What are you poking me for?”

“You couldn't just say we're fans of football?” Cassidy asked through gritted teeth.

“Anyway,” Kris announced. “I better go. Thanks again.”

“Oh Kris,” Cheeks popped his head over the back of the sofa.

“Yeah?”

“The club on Vine?” Cheeks said grinning wide.

“Yeah?” Kris sighed. “What about it.”

“It's a gay strip club.”

“Of course it is.”

 

…................................

 

Kris clenched his jaw tight as he stood at the entrance of the small darked out room in the club. The moment he had entered the club he had been pointed towards the back by a very tall blond drag queen. That was where he found his husband resting back against a large chair his eyes half open with a glass of something in his hand, while a very twink looking guy in tight briefs danced in front of him. Kris watched for a few seconds before getting the dancers attention and motioning for him to leave. Adam stayed where he was not noticing a thing causing Kris to walk towards him. Resting both hands on Adam's shoulders Kris gave him a shake cause him to jerk back.

“Hey no touching,” Adam groaned. “I'm a married man.”

Kris sighed getting down on his knees in front of Adam. “Baby?”

“I'm not your baby,” Adam mumbled trying to pull away.

“Adam. Hey.” Kris cupped Adam's face making him open his eyes. “It's me.”

Adam gave a lazy smile. “I'm drunk,” he whispered.

“I know,” Kris whispered back.

“Brad's a big mouth,” Adam whispered causing Kris to nod his head. “I'm drunk.”

“I know.,” Kris laughed.

“Don't be mad that I'm in a strip club,” Adam said pulling Kris up until he was sitting on his knee. “I only took this room for some peace and quiet. The stripper comes with it.”

“I'm not mad that you're in a strip club,” Kris smiled. “Although you could have picked a cuter stripper.”

“I picked the nice room,” Adam said with a sleepy sigh. “The guy came with it.”

“Okay,” Kris laughed wrapping his arms around Adam's neck.

“So Brad tattle tailed.”

“He fought not to but Cass really knows how to get him talking,” Kris explained. “Hey do you know they watch football and role play?”

Adam let out a laugh nodding his head. “Just be thankful you didn't walk in while it was a Golden Girl marathon.”

“They role play the Golden Girls?” Kris asked confused. “How?”

“You really don't want to know,” Adam sighed snuggling closer to Kris. “Baby?”

“Yeah.”

“I'm really, really tired now.”

Kris stood up holding out his hands. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“I'm sorry,” Adam sighed holding onto Kris's hands to pull himself up. “I'm sorry for, hell I'm sorry for the past few days. I know I shouldn't be doing what I'm doing. It's just...”

“I don't want to know what you've been taking,” Kris said rubbing his forehead tiredly. “I don't want to know what you've been putting in your body. I just want you to stop it. Just flush whatever you've been taking away and let’s forget the last few days and get back to normal.”

“Okay,” Adam mouthed swallowing the lump in his throat. “I promise I will.”

“Good let’s get you home and into bed then.” Kris wrapped his arm around Adam's waist holding him close.

“I love how you love me,” Adam admitted quietly. “It's just so pure. I keep waiting for it to come to an end.”

“It's not going to end,” Kris answered guiding Adam out the club and towards his car. “Never ending baby, that's what we are.”

 

End of Flashback

 

Kris walked through the front door to the sound of banging. Standing in front of him at the bottom of the stairs with a hammer in his hand. “Have I entered the right home?” Kris asked looking around the hallway for clues.

“She tried to escape again,” Adam answered annoyed.

“So she's being punished with a hammer,” Kris asked with a smirk. “That's pretty hard core punishment.”

“I'm putting up baby gates,” Adam said hitting the nail into the staircase. “If the damn hammer would work properly.”

“You're holding it upside down.” Kris pointed out as he looked over Adam's head. “The metal part is what you hammer it with.”

“Oh.” Adam frowned looking at the hammer in his hand. “I thought that was the handle.”

“You don't do much building work do you?” Kris smiled.

“The only nails I work with are attached to my fingertips.”

Kris let out a soft laugh at he climbed over Adam's head to get up the stairs. “Give me ten minutes to change and I'll do it. Where's Sophia anyway?”

Adam stood up shrugging his shoulders. “Around.”

“Adam,” Kris sighed. “What did you do?”

“She's in her room,” Adam smirked. “Where I know she won’t escape.”

Kris gave Adam one last look before taking the steps two at a time to get to Sophia's bedroom. Once at the bedroom door Kris stood frozen as he looked inside. “Oh you have got to be kidding me.”

“Don't go all judgemental on me,” Adam warned as he came up behind his husband. “It's for her own good.”

“She looks like she's in baby jail,” Kris sighed shaking his head. “Look at her little face.” Kris got onto his hands and knees as he looked throw Adam's little homemade play pen.

“It was pretty easy to do,” Adam smiled proudly at the bedroom door. “I just got four of those little door gates and connected them into a square and bam, homemade play pen.”

“And what happens when she learns to climb?” Kris asked poking his finger throw the gate for Sophia to grab onto.

“Oh stop giving her ideas,” Adam whispered annoyed.

“So how much time does our baby have to do before she's bailed out,” Kris asked smirking up at his husband.

“If you don't shut up you'll be in there with her,” Adam said looking down at his husband and daughter. “And we both know you could fit in it.”

“Ouch,” Kris winced. “You get a little touchy when you think your daughter is trying to run away from you.”

“And now she can't,” Adam smirked looking down at Sophia as she pulled at the metal poles of the gate.

“It's funny though,” Kris mused standing up in front of Adam. “She only really ever does it around you. When I'm alone with her all she wants to do is sit by my side.”

Adam frown looking down at Kris. “Is this because I called you small?”

“What?” Kris tried looking innocent. “I'm just saying. It's funny that she feels the need to escape from you.” Kris gave Adam a smile before bending down to pick Sophia up. “Come on baby lets go sit together without gates surrounding us.”

“I know you're teasing me but that's not funny,” Adam called after Kris as he walked out the bedroom. “Kris. Kris. I said that's not funny. You shouldn't joke about things like that.” Kris let out a laugh causing Adam to storm out after him. “I said it's not funny.”


	57. Chapter 57

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

Chapter 57

 

Kris ran his hand down the path of his husband’s bare stomach stopping at the waist band of his boxers as he deepened the kiss they were sharing. They had been enjoying a rare morning with Sophia still fast asleep in her own room, and both of them with nowhere to go until lunch time. So with no distractions and nowhere to go they were enjoying a morning of making out in bed.

“I don't think we've done this since we got married,” Adam mused laying back with Kris spread out on top of him.

“Kissed?” Kris asked confused.

“Making out,” Adam answered. “We don't make out as much as we used to.”

“I kiss you all the time.” Kris leaned on his elbow to look down at his husband.

“I'm talking about making out,” Adam explained. “You know the kind of making out you did when you were young, where it didn't lead to sex.”

“There was a time you didn't think about sex?” Kris joked earning an elbow to the side from Adam.

“It happened, maybe once it happened but it did happen,” Adam said smiling.

“Really?” Kris asked sitting up.

“And who were you making out with?”

“Huh?”

“Don't act all shy with me now. Who were you making out with when you weren't thinking about sex?” Kris asked with a smirk.

“I can't name names,” Adam sighed dramatically. “The media would be all over them.”

“Uh huh.” Kris pressed his lips together as he looked down at his husband. “Don't make me tickle it out of you.”

“You don't...”

“Hello?” Came the loud voice from downstairs.

“Fuck,” Kris hissed rolling off Adam to his side of the bed. “Why did you give him a key?”

“Emergencies,” Adam mouthed as the bedroom burst open and Cheeks came bouncing in. “Hey Brad.”

“I have the most amazing news,” Cheeks gushed bouncing onto the bed. “And cover up Kris, I see a little too much.”

Kris grabbed the covers pulling them over his legs. “Why are you in our home?”

“Like I said I have the most amazing news.” Cheeks crawled up the middle of the bed wedging himself between Adam and Kris.

“Well go tell someone who gives a crap,” Kris sighed earning a look from his husband. “Fine. What's your news?”

“Well thank you for asking,” Cheeks gushed. “I... huh how do I announce this.”

“Quickly,” Adam answered.

“Okay.” Cheeks rolled his eyes. “In nine months time Sophia will have someone to play with.”

“How Do you think you'll be mature enough by then?” Kris asked rubbing his face.

“I got a girl pregnant,” Cheeks smiled clapping his hands in excitement.

Adam looked over Cheeks head towards Kris on the other side of the bed. They both shared a confused look before Kris opened his mouth to speak. “I'm going to need details. Lots of details.”

 

…..........................

 

“What do you mean you got a girl pregnant?” Adam quizzed as he followed his friend through the house. “Brad I'm talking to you.”

“Got any good snacks in this house?” Brad asked as he walked into the kitchen.

“Details Cheeks,” Kris shouted over Adam's shoulder as he followed them both into the kitchen.

“What's there to tell?” Cheeks shrugged jumping up onto the kitchen top. “I got a girl pregnant.”

“Who?” Adam quizzed.

“Well you know Wendy right?” Brad asked chewing on an apple.

“The drag queen?”

“Yeah,” Brad smiled.

“How the hell do you get a drag queen pregnant?” Kris asked with a laugh.

“She's not a real drag queen,” Adam explained to his husband as he frowned at Brad. “She's a real woman that dresses like a drag queen.”

“Yeah because that's normal,” Kris said rolling his eyes.

“So how did you get Wendy pregnant?” Adam sighed.

“And remember details,” Kris added.

“Wendy and I were watching Cass perform at a club and there was this suit just staring at her.”

“A suit?” Kris asked.

 “A middle aged closet case,” Adam explained looking over his shoulder at his husband before looking back at Brad. “Go on.”

“So Cass is singing I'm doing my best at being the supportive husband that I am and the suit guy is just staring at Wendy.”

Kris rolled his eyes at Cheeks story telling. “Fast forward please,” he motioned with his hands for Cheeks to continue.

“Okay so Wendy was being her usual shy self.”

“Of course,” Adam gave an understanding nod.

“So I do my helpful friend thing and go and talk to him. Make sure he wasn't a freak and then I brought him over and well, you know what boys and girls do,” Cheeks finished jumping from the kitchen top to go over to the fridge.

“And?” Kris and Adam asked at the same time.

“And they hooked up,” Cheeks shrugged taking one of Sophia's food jars from the fridge. “Can I have this?”

“But how did you get her pregnant?” Kris asked confused.

“They hooked up, she's pregnant. What is it you don't understand?”

“You didn't have sex with her?” Kris asked wincing as Cheeks dipped his finger into the jar before licking the horrible green looking food from it.

“Wash your mouth out,” Cheeks gasped. “Sex with a woman? I have morals thank you very much.”

“So Wendy's pregnant?” Adam asked.

“Six weeks.”

“And the meaning of the story?” Adam sighed rubbing his forehead with his hand.

“Oh well she doesn't want it. So she's giving it to Cass and I and we're going to raise it.”

“Has she lost her fucking mind?” Kris snapped causing the room to go silent.

“Kris?” Adam asked unsure.

“This woman's going to give her baby away to you?”

“And what would the problem be with that?” Cheeks asked annoyed. “Someone gave you a baby.”

“After months of headaches,” Kris snapped. “We spent months trying to get the right to adopt and you...”

“And me what?” Cheeks snapped back.

“Well you come cruising in her announcing you're going to be a Dad without even having to try.”

“Come on Kris, our adoption problems aren't Brads fault,” Adam tried to reason with his husband.

“No but his attitude is pissing me off,” Kris snapped. “He struts in here talking like he's just bought a puppy.”

“Hey don't talk about me like I'm not here. I can hear you.” Cheeks stood with his hands on his hips.

“I'm going to get Sophia dressed,” Kris said through gritted teeth before turning round and storming out the kitchen door.

“Crazy bitch,” Brad muttered to himself causing Adam to laugh.

“You two are like children.”

“He started that,” Brad pointed out.

“He did,” Adam agreed. “But you know he doesn't mean it.”

“I know,” Brad sighed. “And I know it was tough going through the adoption thing. I was there with you guys, remember.”

 

Flashback

 

Adam turned the last page of the booklet before throwing it on the bottom of the bed with all the other he had read. “It's question after question,” Adam complained turning to find Kris's head buried in a folder. “And you're really cute with your glasses on.”

“Well thank you,” Kris laughed looking up from the notes on his knee. “Now get back to filling in your forms.”

“Do I have to?” Adam pouted.

“If you want a baby,” Kris answered.

“But look,” Adam said holding up one of the forms. “What do you want to be doing in five years time. Why the fuck do they need to know that?”

“They need to know everything baby,” Kris shrugged.

“Well I won't be doing anything cause I'll still be sitting here filling in these fucking forms,” Adam grumbled causing Kris to laugh.

“I'm almost done with mine so I can help you with yours.”

“And why do we need to fill out separate forms?” Adam moaned.

“You know why,” Kris sighed. “We can't adopt together so if we both apply separately then there is a better chance we'll get picked.”

“And if we both get picked?” Adam quizzed.

“Then there will be two little people running around here in a few years time,” Kris smiled.

“That's a scary thought,” Adam mused.

“Nope. What's scary is our character witnesses. We need three of them,” Kris remarked holding up one of the forms.

“Three each?”

“Three from your life and three from mine. And they need to know us really well.”

“I bags Anoopi,” Adam announced quickly.

“To bad. I called him when you were in the bathroom,” Kris smirked.

“Damn it.”

“Guess you're stuck with Danny,” Kris laughed.

“I'd rather have Marilyn Mason as a character witness,” Adam said dryly. “But don't worry I have the perfect person in mind.”

 

….....................................

 

“Cheeks?” Kris stood with his mouth open as Cheeks walked through the door. “Your character witness is Cheeks?”

“Apart from you he's the one that knows me best,” Adam explained. “And he's amazing with words.”

“I'm not going to yell,” Kris announced holding his hands in the air.

“Why would you yell?” Cheeks quizzed smiling.

“And you asking that question just proves my point,” Kris sighed throwing himself down on the sofa.

 

End of Flashback.

 

“You know Brad's going to start thinking you don't like him or something,” Adam leaned on the door frame of the bathroom as he watched Kris give Sophia a bath.

“Aw. Poor Brad.” Kris stuck out his bottom lip out causing Adam to roll his eyes.

“I know you like him,” Adam said walking over to kneel in front of the tub at Kris's side. “And I know you want him to be happy.”

“And to live about a hundred miles away,” Kris remarked.

“Look at her,” Adam smiled as he rested his chin on the side of the tub to look at Sophia. “How beautiful is she?”

“The most beautiful girl in the world,” Kris answered with a dreamy sigh.

“And on the worst days when you've had no sleep and everything has gone wrong, one tiny little look from her can turn it all around,” Adam smiled as Sophia stretched out her hand trying to give him the bubbles from the tub.

“That's true,” Kris agreed.

“We had a pretty amazing marriage before she showed up but I think she's gave our marriage a more deeper meaning,” Adam explained as he splashed the water with his fingers earning a giggle from Sophia. “She brought so much more love into our lives.”

Kris nodded his head as he leaned against the tub smiling at his daughter. “More than I could have  imagined.”

“And we are so lucky to have this little girl in our life's and our hearts,” Adam said gently as he looked at Kris.

“And you want Cheeks and Cass to have that too?” Kris sighed finally getting it.

“I want everyone to feel what I feel every day” Adam smiled softly. “To think that five years ago I was deeply alone. That if you look back at pictures of me the year before Idol, you can actually see the loneliness on my face. It poured out of me. I was that lonely.”

Kris slid over wrapping his arm around his husbands shoulder. “I wish I had known you then.” Kris leaned up pressing his lips to the side of Adam's head. “I would have made sure you never felt lonely.”

“I know you would have,” Adam smiled clamping his hand over Kris as it rested on the side of the tub. “I used to sit in my tiny studio apartment and wonder if anyone would ever come along and love me.”

“Adam,” Kris sighed pressing his forehead into Adam's shoulder.

“Don't feel sorry for me,” Adam warned. “I needed to go through that to be able to have this.”

“No you shouldn't have,” Kris sighed. “No one should ever have to feel lonely. There are too many people in this world for anyone to feel lonely.”

“And while that's true, it's also important for some to feel what it's like to be alone. To have a heart so full of love but have no one to give it to.”

“And why should anyone have to feel that?” Kris asked confused.

“Because,” Adam said moving so he could look Kris in the eye. “When someone does come along and steals your heart, you know just how lucky you are?” Adam smiled running his finger down Kris's cheek. “And it makes you fight ten times harder to keep it.”

“You're amazing,” Kris sighed dreamlike.

“And when I was alone in my little studio apartment all I wanted was one heart for me to belong in,” Adam paused to look down at Sophia as she splashed happily in the water. “I didn't think I would be so lucky enough to find two people to love me.”


	58. Chapter 58

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 58

 

“You know I would run the risk of saying your pouting is cute, but then we both know how you feel about the word cute,” Kris remarked with a smirk as he drove through the busy streets of LA.

“This is not pouting, this is anger,” Adam said through gritted teeth.

“Our girl was invited to a birthday party,” Kris explained. “Listen, I don't want to do this either, but what can we do, we can't deny her ice cream and party balloons. It would be cruel.”

“But it's Madonna's kids birthday party,” Adam complained. “You know how I get around her.”

“What's that about anyway?” Kris asked amused.

“She's Madonna,” Adam said like it was obvious.

“And?” Kris quizzed pulling to a stop at a set of traffic lights.

“And she's Madonna.”

“She's still a human being,” Kris explained. “She's still goes to the toilet like the rest of us.”

“Madonna doesn't go to the toilet.,” Adam shook his head in amusement. “You know nothing about musical legends.”

 “I know your records sales are a whole lot bigger than Madonna's these days,” Kris remarked causing Adam to gasp.

“You cannot say that around her. Don't bring up record sales around Madonna unless she's winning the sales,” Adam sighed heavily as he shook his head. “This is why I hate being around Madonna.”

“Why can't you see you're these peoples equal? Your just as good, hell you're better than most of them,” Kris reached over squeezing Adam's thigh. “You need to get that through your hard mind.”

“But she's Madonna,” Adam said quietly.

“Oh I give up,” Kris sighed. “Anyway we're here.”

Adam looked out the window towards the large Madonna sitting on it's own. “Madonna's house.”

“Ours is bigger.” Kris remarked climbing out the drivers side to collect Sophia from the back seat.

“And don't tell her that.” Adam hissed. “In fact don't talk at all.”

“Sure I'll be a mute for the day.” Kris rolled his eyes as he handed Sophia to Adam.

“Good.” Adam smiled. “You just stand and look pretty.”

Kris stood at the side of the car and watched his husband walk up the path towards the front door. “Paul Mccartney is way better than Madonna.” Kris whispered to himself. “And now I'll be a mute.” Kris said as he followed Adam into Madonna's grand home.

 

…...................................................

 

Kris found himself in the corner of one of Madonna's many rooms wedged between two other bored husbands as they watched the group of kids dance around in a circle to Madonna's music.

“She's playing her own music,” the man to Kris's right said causing Kris and the other man to look at him.

“She's Madonna,” the other man shrugged.

“Okay what's that about?” Kris quizzed. “My husband says that like it's some sort of excuse for her.”

“I don't know man,” the man sighed. “My wife says it a lot. I shouldn't even be here. I should be at the Lakers game.”

“Aw the Lakers,” the other man sighed. “I've missed the last three games cause my wife.”

“Damn,” Kris and the other man on his right said at the same time.

“Well what about you dude. You married a man. You guys must be just sitting around all day watch sports. Scratching when you want. Hell I haven't scratched myself in years.”

Kris looked across the room to find Adam and Madonna comparing earrings. “Not really,” he sighed. “My husband isn't really into sports.”

“He doesn't like sports?” The man asked confused. “He must like one.”

“He tried bowling once,” Kris replied. “But that didn't go down to well.”

 

Flashback

 

“Are you sure you want me to chosen where we go?” Kris asked climbing into the driver’s seat.

“I told you,” Adam said climbing into the car. “You're taking me on a date. You chose, and you get to pay.”

“Okay,” Kris smiled still unsure. “Just don't be pissed when you see where we're going.”

“Please,” Adam scoffed. “My baby knows what I like.”

“Okay,” Kris half laughed half groaned as he drove down the street. “We aren't going far.”

“Cool.” Adam half answered as he checked himself in the car wing mirror. “So Brad called earlier. Wendy's got a scan coming up soon and he was wondering if we would go with him and Cass.”

“He's still talking to me?” Kris asked a little amazed.

“Brad is loyal to a fault,” Adam remarked. “So are we going to go support him at the scan?”

“Sure,” Kris sighed looking across the car at Adam fixing his makeup. “You know you didn't need to come in full makeup tonight.”

“We're on a date,” Adam remarked. “I need to look good, I might get lucky.”

“Oh you'll get lucky,” Kris laughed as he turned the car into the busy parking lot.

“Okay are we lost?” Adam looked around the busy parking lot.

“No. This is where we're going.” Kris shook his head in amusement.

“Bowling?” Adam asked. “Like real fucking bowling?”

“Real fucking bowling,” Kris laughed climbing out the car.

 

….................................................

 

Kris watched through his fingers as Adam attempted another go at knocking down the pins. “Ouch,” he winced to himself as the bowling ball landed with a bang in the gutter before taking the painfully slow journey to the bottom of the lane.

“Mother fucking shoes.” Adam turned giving Kris a look.

“Aw come on.” Kris tried to not laugh as Adam walked towards him. “If you would just use the shoes they give you.”

“I will not wear those clown shoes.” Adam looked in disgust at Kris's feet.

“But they're designed to help you bowl better,” Kris tried to reason.

“They're designed to make everyone look like idiots,” Adam pointed out. “I mean look at them all.”

Kris looked around the bowling alley at the other bowlers. “Maybe you shouldn't be bad mouthing others.” Kris tried to reason. “I mean we are in down town LA.”

“I'm not bad mouthing anyone,” Adam shrugged. “It's the ugly ass shoes I'm bad mouthing.” He added a little too loud.

“Okay seriously, you want them to kick our asses?” Kris asked in a loud whisper. “Because I got to tell you, I can't fight.”

Adam rolled his eyes as he sat down at the score board. “Well I'll protect you then.”

“This was a bad idea,” Kris sighed nudging Adam over so he could sit on the chair beside him.

“I could have told you that in the parking lot,” Adam remarked.

“God it's like taking you to a barn dance,” Kris groaned into his hands.

“Not really, I kind of like cute cowboys,” Adam mused.

“Stop picturing Brokeback Mountain in your head,” Kris scolded.

“Sorry.”

“So what should we do now?” Kris quizzed standing to look down at his husband.

“First you need to take off those ugly ass shoes then you need to take me home and do lots of dirty things with me,” Adam instructed causing Kris to laugh.

“In that order?”

“Maybe we can start the dirty stuff in the car on the way home,” Adam winked before strutting off towards the exit leaving Kris to frantically kick the bowling shoes from his feet.

 

End of Flashback

 

Kris tried escaping the sound of Madonna's music by sneaking out the oversized back doors that lead out onto an over the top back yard, that would put Disney land to shame. He held Sophia close to him as he walked down the cobbled path way towards the pond at the bottom of the garden. Kris looked down at Sophia in his arms as she looked up at him frowning. “I know baby girl.” Kris stuck out his bottom lip causing Sophia to copy him and do the same thing. “LA parties suck, but just remember you're lucky, you don't have to talk to these people. They don't expect anything but cute from you. And you've got that covered.” Kris smiled as Sophia rested her head on his shoulder as he sat on the edge of the pond. “So you're not a Madonna fan I take it?” Kris quizzed his daughter. “Just don't tell Papa, you know how he gets.” Sophia lifted her head from Kris's shoulder to look at him. “Did you see those horrible paintings hanging in the kitchen, what's all that about. And the music, come on does she not know she isn't the only singer in the world?” Kris sighed looking towards the back door to find Adam walking towards them. “Looks like we're busted baby.”

“I've been looking for you guys.” Adam stopped in front of Kris at the pond. “Elton wants to meet Sophia.”

“Elton?” Kris quizzed.

“Elton John.”

“Oh.” Kris looked down at Sophia. “You're going to meet Elton John now baby,” Kris explained as Sophia snuggled into Kris's chest like she knew exactly what he was saying. “Now listen very carefully Sophia,” Kris said holding Sophia up so she was looking at him. “Now there is one thing you need to know when talking to Elton John.” Kris warned. “And that is, never pull off his wig.”

“Kristopher,” Adam snapped taking Sophia from his arms. “What' is wrong with you?”

“She needs to know that,” Kris shrugged.

“Elton John does not wear a wig,” Adam answered annoyed.

“Oh he does,” Kris laughed. “He's got more hair now than he did in 1976. Trust me, it's a well known fact he wears a wig.”

“Unbelievable.” Adam spun around strutting away as Sophia looked over his shoulder at her Daddy.

“Don't do it,” Kris mouthed as he pulled at his own hair.

 

…......................................

 

Kris stayed at the pond while he listened to everyone inside sing happy birthday to whoever birthday it was. He wasn't trying to be anti-social he just hated famous people. They bored him with their constant need to talk about themselves and not one of them ever listened, they just waited for you to shut up so they could talk about themselves again. The only famous person he really liked was Adam and he had to like him, they were married. Once he saw the crowd of people begin to leave he knew it was safe enough to venture back into the house and try to coax Adam to leave. He found Adam and Sophia by the fire place talking to Elton John.

“Kris,” Elton smiled before pulling him in for an air kiss. Something Kris hated. “I was just telling Adam here how I could just keep Sophia for myself.”

Try it and die, Kris almost said but stopped himself. “Yeah she is pretty amazing,” Kris agreed as Sophia opened up her arms for him to take her. “Good girl,” Kris whispered as he held Sophia close to his chest. “So enjoying the party?” Kris quizzed Elton ignoring the warning look from Adam.

“Actually I have a house down the street, I came by because I heard Adam was here,” Elton explained. “And I wanted to see if she was playing her own music like she did at the New Year party.”

Kris smiled wide as he listened to Elton talk. “I was thinking of showing her the billboard charts, just to let her know there are other singers out there,” Kris laughed.

“Tried that in the eighties. Does not work,” Elton laughed causing Kris to nod his head.

Adam stood frozen his face like thunder as he looked down at Kris. “We should probably go. Sophia looks tired. It was nice seeing you again Elton.” Adam forced a smile before walking towards the front door causing Kris to follow him.

 

….............................

 

Kris knew he was in trouble with the way Adam's foot tapped on the car floor and his jaw clenched shut every time Kris glanced at him. “So you had fun?” Kris asked quietly.

“Up until the end, yes,” Adam said sharply.

“Why, didn't you like Madonna's version of happy birthday?” Kris smirked.

“You're not funny.”

“Aw come on. You know it's funny.”

“Do you know what you and Elton sounded like back there?” Adam snapped turning in his seat to look at his husband. “You sounded like two gossiping queens.”

“Well one of us is a gossiping queen,” Kris shrugged.

“You know what you are?”

“What?” Kris sighed.

“A snob.”

“I am not a snob,” Kris scoffed.

“Oh you are,” Adam said. “You think you're so much better than Madonna and all the others because you don't make diva demands and you don't spend hundreds on clothes. But trust me you're just like they are.” Adam pointed out. “You drive around in your fancy big car and you go home every night to your million dollar home. Just because you buy all your clothes from the Gap does not mean you're different from any of the others.”

Kris cocked his head to the side as he pulled to a stop in their drive way. “Why are you attacking me?”

“I'm making a point,” Adam said taking off his seat belt.

“And your point is?”

“Judging people is not what we want to teach our daughter,” Adam answered calmly. “She cannot learn that from her Daddy.”

“I think you're being a little dramatic.”

“I don't think I am.”

“Adam, Sophia is not going to learn bitchiness from me,” Kris scoffed. “With you and Cheeks around.”

“I don't talk about people behind their backs. I don't laugh at people and I didn't think you did either,” Adam sighed. “I don't want Sophia learning that it's okay to make fun of people.”

“Okay don't bring Sophia into this, you know I would never do anything to make her think like that. Elton and I were only joking.”

“At someone else's expense,” Adam said causing Kris to sigh as he looked out the window. Both men stayed silent waiting for the other to talk first.

“Dada.”

“What?” Kris sighed rubbing his forehead.

“I...I didn't say that,” Adam stuttered as he looked over his shoulder at Sophia.

“Did she just...”

“I think so,” Adam smiled.

“She said my name,” Kris said as tears came to his eyes.

“Who says she was talking to you?” Adam asked looking at Kris.

“Because I'm Daddy.”

“So am I,” Adam pointed out.

“No. you're Papa. I'm Daddy.”

“Yeah but she didn't say Daddy. She said Dada.”

“It's the same thing,” Kris said annoyed.

“Oh it is so...”

“Dada.”

“See,” Kris said kneeling on his seat to look back at Sophia. “That is so Daddy.”

“You need your ears testing.” Adam rolled his eyes as he tried to kneel on his own seat to look at Sophia. “Damn legs.”

“Dada.”

“That is Papa,” Adam grunted as he tried to bend his legs the right way.

“Dada.”

“It's Daddy,” Kris smiled proudly. “Aw our girl can say Daddy.”

“It's Papa,” Adam said throwing open the car door to get out. “Tell Daddy it's Papa Sophia.” Adam whispered as he lifted Sophia from her car seat.

“Don't coach her,” Kris shouted as he struggled to get out the car. “Adam I mean it,” Kris called out as Adam ran into the house with Sophia in his arms.

 

 


	59. Chapter 59

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 59

 

Adam took another sip from his morning coffee as another slice of banana bounced off of the side of his face. He was refusing to look at her, looking at her meant she was winning. “Kris can I have jam with my toast?” Adam asked over his shoulder as Kris moved busily behind him.

“Strawberry?” Kris asked.

“Sure,” Adam winced as the banana smacked off his nose. “In fact just give me the jar, I can spread it myself.”

“Okay.” Kris turned to place the jam jar on the table to find Adam sitting surrounded by banana slices. “Sophia don't drop your breakfast, you'll only be hungry again in an hour.” Kris took another banana from the bowl slicing it up for his daughter. “Now be more careful please.”

Adam stole a glance at his daughter as she picked up another slice in her chubby hand before looking up at Adam smiling. “Remember Daddy said be careful,” Adam warned before the slice was flying through the air hitting him on the shoulder.

“So Cheeks is coming by here?” Kris quizzed as the toaster popped up.

“The scans in about an hour,” Adam answered taking another sip of coffee. “Wendy will meet us there.”

“Can't wait to meet her,” Kris laughed.

“Yeah a female drag queen,” Adam added as another slice landed by his hand.

“Alright breakfast is done.” Kris turned to the table just as Sophia launched her last slice of banana at her Papa's head.

“I think Sophia needs another banana,” Adam said calmly as he opened the jam jar in front of him.

“I don't know where she gets this naughty nature from,” Kris sighed.

“It's confusing,” Adam answered as he dipped his hand into the jam jar before spreading the sticky substance all over Sophia's face.

“Adam?” Kris half laughed as he watched his daughter look at Adam in shock.

“I'll always win the food fights in this family, that's just fact.” Adam leaned down to whisper in Sophia's ear. “It'll be easier if you just give up and be part of my team.” Adam leaned in kissing Sophia's jam covered cheek before standing up. “I think she needs a bath now.”

Kris watched open mouthed as Adam walked out the kitchen door. “Well,” Kris sighed looking down at his daughter. “I think we know where you get your naughty nature from.” Sophia looked up at him with a very annoyed look on her face. “Aw come on,” Kris laughed. “You started that.”

 

…...............................................

 

“Yep,” Kris nodded his head as he walked towards the hospital entrance with Adam at his side. “That's a drag queen.”

“I can't believe she came in drag to her scan,” Adam laughed.

“You're late.” Cheeks strutted towards them taking Sophia from Kris's arms. “Ready to see your little sister baby girl?”

“Sister?” Kris quizzed with a raised eyebrow.

“Sister, cousin, friend whatever.” Cheeks rolled his eyes.

Kris moved past Cheeks towards Wendy as she sat staring at her fingertips. “Hi I'm Kris,” he said sticking out his hand.

“Oh no, no.” Cheeks jumped in front of Kris. “Wendy can't talk to you today.”

“She can't?” Kris asked trying to look past Cheeks to see Wendy.

“The moon won't let her,” Cheeks answered.

Kris looked over his shoulder at his husbands with a question look. “Really?”

“If the moon says she can't,” Adam shrugged.

“Really?” Kris asked holding his hands up in the air.

“Hey Adam.” Kris looked down as Wendy waved at his husband.

“Really?” Kris said annoyed. “How can she talk to you and not me?”

“Because the moon is by my side,” Adam answered like it was the most normal thing in the world.

“Okay,” Kris sighed walking over to stand by Adam's side. “Now can she talk to me?”

“He just does not understand the moon,” Cheeks sighed.

“I don't understand any of you.” Kris shook his head.

“And that is why Wendy can't talk to you,” Cheeks smiled.

“Oh I give up,” Kris grumbled.

 

….......................................................

 

Adam held Brad's hand as he guided him into the kitchen with Kris and Sophia following him closely behind. “Kris can you get him a glass of water.”

“Vodka.” Cheeks demanded as he sat down at the kitchen table. “And don't bother with the glass. I'll just drink it from the bottle.”

“I don't think getting drunk is the right thing to do right now,” Kris tried to reason. “You should wait for Cass to get here.”

“So he can drink it all?” Cheeks asked. “I don't think so.”

“I don't see what the problem is,” Adam shrugged sitting down next to Brad at the table. “I think it's good news.”

“It's twins Adam,” Cheeks pouted. “That means two you know.”

“But you like twins,” Adam tried to reason. “You're always talking about them.”

“Yea hot muscle twins that like to pose in their underwear,” Brad snapped. “Not two babies that are going to need me for everything.”

Kris sat down on the seat next to Cheeks taking his hand in his own. “It won't just be you. Cass is going to be there all the way. And Adam and I will be there every step of the way too.”

Cheeks looked between Adam and Kris confused. “What the hell do you want?” why are you being nice to me.”

“Because I like you,” Kris answered through gritted teeth.

“You like me?” Cheeks whispered. “Aw.” He raised his hand to wave it over Kris's head. “You have the moon now.”

Kris stole a glance at his side.” Okay. I'll not ever comment on that right now. Do you feel better now?”

“No,” Cheeks pouted. “There's still the task of telling Cass he's about to be a father to twins.”

“We'll help you with that too,” Kris smiled.

“And I know he's going to be so happy,” Adam added. “You two are going to be Daddies.”

“Dada.” Kris and Adam both let out groans as Sophia said the dreaded word again.

“Oh my god,” Cheeks gushed.

“Yea she can talk now,” Adam sighed.

“Well one word,” Kris said looking over at Sophia as she sat in her high chair.

“That's so cool,” Cheeks smiled.

“I guess,” Adam shrugged.

“Dada.”

“Oh my god,” Cheeks gushed again. “She said my name.”

“What?” Kris and Adam asked at the same time.

“Dada.”

“Look, she's saying Cheeks. Aw Sophia can say my name.”

“No, cheeks she's...”

“Kris.” Adam warned shaking his head.

“Oh whatever,” Kris groaned. “Yeah she's saying Cheeks.”

 

…................................................

 

Adam sat Sophia up on the middle of his bed in her all in one pyjamas as Kris walked in carrying her night time bottle. “Tell me again why she's sleeping with us tonight?” Kris quizzed throwing himself down on the bed causing Sophia to bounce.

“I was taking to Cliff this morning.”

“Your driver Cliff?”

“Yeah and Cliff was saying how he would have a family night when his kids were young, he and his wife never missed it,” Adam explained climbing into bed beside Sophia.

“So you want us to start a family night?” Kris asked smiling at Adam.

“Well you're the one that's always going on about traditions,” Adam shrugged.

“I think it's a perfect idea,” Kris smiled leaning over Sophia to kiss Adam on the cheek.

“So every Sunday night when we're home is family night,” Adam said causing Kris to nod. “And family night means ice cream in bed?”

“Well if those are the rules,” Kris laughed as Adam jumped from the bed. “Remember the spoons,” Kris called out as Adam disappeared out the room door.

“Dada.” Kris frowned looking down at Sophia as she pointed towards the bedroom door.

“No that's Papa,” Kris explained looking down at his daughter. “I'm Daddy.”

“Dada,” Sophia repeated point at the door again.

“You're saying Papa aren't you?” Kris picked up Sophia to look at her. “You're not saying Daddy.”

“Dada.”

“Yeah okay.” Kris looked back at the door sighing heavily as Adam walked in with a carton of ice cream.

“Who needs bowls,” Adam said handing Kris a spoon.

Kris looked back down at Sophia waiting for her to say it again but she just happily sat playing with her teddies. “Adam.”

“Yeah?” Adam plunged his spoon into the carton. “I'm going to be so fat but so happy after this.”

“Adam.”

“Yeah.”

“Dada is Papa.”

“Dada,” Sophia smiled pointing her chubby hand at Adam. “Dada.”

“See,” Kris said giving Adam a small smile. “I guess you were right.”

“Dada.”

Adam sat on the bed with the spoon hanging from his mouth and his eyes wide as Sophia looked up at him. “Huh.”

“You okay?” Kris quizzed reaching over to take the spoon from Adam's lips.

“Her P's sound like D's,” Adam said keeping his eyes on his daughter.

“Dada.”

“But she's defiantly talking to you,” Kris smiled. “Adam are you okay.”

“Just a little shocked,” Adam said in a whisper. “I know I said it was Papa but I didn't believe it.”

“Well believe it.” Kris rubbed Adam's chin trying to get him to look up.” You okay baby?”

“Are you okay?” Adam grasped Kris's hand.

“I'm fine,” Kris laughed. “Our baby said her first word.”

“Dada.”

“I think our girl is talking to you Papa,” Kris smiled nodding his head down to Sophia.

“Yeah,” Adam blew out a breath of air as he looked at Sophia. “I just realised I'm a Dad.”

“For the rest of your life.” Kris said softly.

“That's mind blowing.”

“Dada.”

“She's saying my name again,” Adam said dreamingly.

 

…..............................

 

“She's saying my name again,” Adam groaned into his pillow.

“So answer her,” Kris grumbled back.

“Sophia please,” Adam begged lifting his head from the pillow to find Sophia sitting up looking at him. “It's two in the morning, little girls should be asleep.”

“Dada.”

“Are you sure it's not Daddy?” Adam asked nudging Kris's leg.

“I'm sure,” Kris replied. “Sophia wants her Papa.”

“Dada.”

“See,” Kris smiled into his pillow.

“Oh you suck,” Adam groaned.

“I believe I do.” Kris answered sending Adam a wink.

“Dada.”

“Sophia please, Papa needs his sleep.”

“Dada.”

“Kris.”

“Dada.”

“Oh this is torture,” Adam groaned causing Kris to laugh.

“Okay, okay.” Kris picked Sophia up laying her down on Adam's chest while he rested his head on Adam's shoulder. “Now we're all going to sleep,” Kris said gently as he rubbed Sophia's back. “A nice snugly sleep with Papa.” 

“Dada.”

“Don't use that word,” Adam whispered through gritted teeth.

“Just Sophia and her Daddies,” Kris whispered gently as Sophia eyes began to get heavy. “Shhh,” he soothed. Rubbing Sophia's back in gentle circles Adam watched until her eyes closed finally. “There.”

“Now what?” Adam asked.

“Now we sleep,” Kris answered laying his head on Adam's pillow.

“Like this?” Adam quizzed.

“Why not?”

“But she's sleeping on my chest,” Adam said causing Kris to look at him.

“And?”

“And she's heavy,” Adam complained. “Really heavy.”

“But all you do is bitch about how she's growing too fast and how you wished you had more moments of her snuggling with you.”

“I say a lot of things,” Adam shrugged. “You really shouldn't pay any attention to me.”

“Seriously?” Kris shook his head sitting up to carefully remove Sophia from Adam's chest.

“Careful,” Adam winced.

“I'm trying,” Kris whispered as he lay Sophia back down in the middle of the bed. “There.”

“Okay,” Adam breathed out as he closed his eyes.

“Dada.”

“Oh god,” Adam groaned.

 


	60. Chapter 60

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 60

 

Adam walked through the front door to find Kris sitting on the bottom of the stairs with a large brown envelope in his hands. “What's up?” Adam asked shrugging his jacket from his shoulders.

“This came this morning.” Kris held up the brown envelope. “From the adoption agency.”

“Oh.” Adam knelt down in front of Kris balancing on his knees. “What does it say?”

“I don't know.” Kris turned the envelope over in his hand. “I haven't opened it yet.”

“But why?” Adam asked taking the envelope from Kris's hand. “Don't you want to know?”

“I'm scared,” Kris admitted quietly. “I want this so much. I'm scared it might be a no.”

Adam nodded his head as he pulled Kris into his arms. “I'm scared too baby,” Adam whispered. “But we need to know. We need to know what it says.”

“What if it says no?” Kris asked squeezing Adam tight into him.

“What if it says yes?” Adam pulled back to look into Kris's eyes. “Want to open it now?”

“You do it,” Kris pushed. “Please.”

Adam nodded his head as he sat on the step beside Kris. “Breathe baby.”

“Trying,” Kris breathed out as he pressed close to Adam. “Open it.”

“Okay.” Adam took a deep breath. “Okay I can do this.” Painfully slow Adam began opening the envelope, it was full of letters but Adam kept his eyes on the first page.

“Well,” Kris pressed. “What does it say?”

“Lots of things.” Adam's eyes scanned over the letter. “There's lots of big words.”

“What's the important word?” Kris said almost pleading.

“Yes,” Adam answered looking up at Kris. “You've been accepted.” Adam blew out a breath. “They said yes.”

“Well are you sure?” Kris asked taking the letter from Adam's hand. “Are you sure it's a yes.”

“I'm sure baby.” Adam wrapped his arm around his husbands shoulder. “You're accepted.”

“How fucking weird is that?” Kris asked with a laugh.

“Not really weird,” Adam laughed. “Why wouldn't they pick you, you're perfect.” Adam pressed his lips to the side of Kris's head as he pulled him close to his body.

“It says yes,” Kris asked amazed.

“I told you,” Adam laughed kissing Kris's head again. “I told you baby.”

 

…................................................

 

Adam sat silently at Kris's side as he listened to his husband call everyone they know and tell them about the adoption letter. He had been on the phone to Adam's Mom when Adam sat down beside him, pressing his head against Kris's to listen in.

“They're going to set up a meeting soon. I guess the process will start then.” Kris explained to Leila on the phone. “Yeah he's excited.” Kris turned his head to the side giving Adam a wink.

“I'm so hungry,” Adam remarked flicking his husbands ear to get his attention.

“Yea that's him,” Kris smiled into the phone.

Adam looked on amused at his husband and Mom's little bonding session on the phone as Kris gushed about him like he wasn't there. “Hungry,” Adam mouthed when Kris glanced at him.

“Yeah I better go, yeah his stomachs empty,” Kris laughed causing Adam to frown. Adam watched Kris close his cell before looking up at him with a pout. “What?” Kris laughed.

“You and my Mom's little inside jokes are frightening,” Adam remarked causing Kris to nudge him.

“Come on hubby, I'm taking you to dinner.” Kris pushed Adam until he was standing up. “Go get dressed.”

“I'm going on a date?” Adam asked.

“Well we should celebrate our good news.”

“We'll shouldn't I be the one taking you out?” Adam quizzed.

“Well you're paying,” Kris winked smacking Adam's butt as he passed him.

 

…..........................................

 

Kris struggled to put on his jacket as the front door bell continued to ring with Adam nowhere in sight. “Oh don't worry about the door now, you just keep pissing about putting your makeup on, I'll get...” Kris froze as he opened the door to find his husband on the other side with a large bunch of roses in his hand.

“That husband of yours giving you a hard time?” Adam smirked at Kris's open mouthed shocked expression.

“Where did you get those from?” Kris quizzed accepting the red roses from Adam's hand.

“Ran out when you were in the shower.”

“And your hair and makeup?” Kris asked looking at Adam's unkempt hair and fresh face.”

“Figured I'd give my face the night off,” Adam shrugged.

“I like it,” Kris smiled as he reached up to run his hand over Adam's cheek.

“So are you ready for our date?”

“Where are you taking me?” Kris accepted Adam's outstretched hand as he walked out the front door closing it behind him.

“I booked us a table in that little restaurant down town your like, nothing fancy just a like quiet time,” Adam opened the passenger door of his car for Kris to climb inside.

“Why thank you,” Kris laughed.

“What can I say?” Adam shrugged. “I'm playing gentleman for the night.”

“Please,” Kris scoffed. “You don't need to play, you are a gentleman.”

“Careful now,” Adam warned smiling. “Kind words will only get you laid.”

“That's what I'm hoping for.”

 

….....................................

 

Kris ignored the looks of disgust and anger from the other diners as he reached across the table to take Adam's hand in his own. “So you feeling naked with your makeup and hair in it's natural state.”

“I feel like I'm waiting for hair and makeup to arrive,” Adam rolled his eyes. “Who knew I was so dependent on it?”

“Well I don't care what you wear. You're beautiful no matter what.” Kim gave Adam's hand a squeeze.

“I think you're upsetting someone,” Adam whispered nodding his head to the side where an elderly couple tried their best not to look in Kris and Adam's direction.

Kris stood up stretching over the table to Kiss Adam on the lips with a loud smack. “Now that should upset them,” Kris laughed at Adam's shocked expression. “Baby relax.”

“You are so bad,” Adam laughed shaking his head.

“I'm happy,” Kris shrugged. “Really happy.”

Adam nodded his head smiling. “It's a good day.”

“The best day. Baby we're that much closer to starting our little family,” Kris said smiling bright. “Now we just have to wait for your letter to arrive.”

Adam closed his eyes rubbing his face as he listened to his husband’s words. “Do we need my letter?” Adam asked sighing heavily into his hands.

“We don't need it,” Kris said taking a bite of his food. “But two is always better than one.”

“But if I don't get a yes?”

“They'll accept you baby,” Kris said. “They have to.”

“But if they don't,” Adam asked unsure. “Would you be upset if they don't?”

“They're going to say yes,” Kris said.

“But they said no,” Adam said quietly.

“What?”

“The letter came last week,” Adam said looking down at the table.

“It said no?” Kris asked squeezing his husbands hand.

“Does not meet the requirements for adoption,” Adam sighed. Kris let go of Adam's hand to stand up from the table. “What...” Adam looked up to find Kris looking down at him. “Kris?”

“Move up,” Kris nudged Adam with his foot moving his chair from the table before he took a seat on Adam's knee.

“Kris, people are looking.”

“Don't care,” Kris mumbled as he wrapped his arms around his husbands neck. “I'm sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Adam asked ignoring the looks they were getting to wrap his arms around Kris's waist.

“I'm just sorry for the idiots of the world,” Kris admitted burying his face in Adam's neck.

“Me too,” Adam sighed squeezing Kris against him tight.

 

End of Flashback

 

“I need a youtube account.” Adam looked up from the floor to find Kris standing at Sophia's room door.

“What?”

“I need a youtube account badly.” Kris walked into the bedroom to kneel at the floor beside Sophia. “The world needs to see this Adam Lambert.”

Adam straightened up the hat sitting on top of his head. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

“You're sitting on the floor in our daughter’s bedroom with a tea set, what looks like an Easter bonnet on your head and you're pouring tea for Barbie,” Kris pointed out giving Adam a look.

“Okay first it's a wedding hat, not an Easter bonnet...”

“It has a yellow chick stuck on it,” Kris interrupted.

“It's a wedding hat,” Adam said annoyed. “And we're celebrating.

Kris looked between Sophia and Adam. “Okay I give, what are you celebrating?”

“Batman's getting married.,” Adam said pointing at Batman.

Kris looked to where Adam pointed to see his old Batman figure standing under a Lego built archway. “Huh?” Kris asked confused.

“I found your dolls and I thought...”

“Figures,” Kris interrupted. “Not dolls. Figures.”

“Honey,” Adam smiled. “It's a doll.” It doesn't matter if it came with a gun or a dress. It's a doll. You played with a doll.”

“At least I didn't have my own make up kit,” Kris muttered causing Adam to pout.

“Can't be worse than a mullet.”

“I didn't have a mullet.”

“I've seen the pictures Kristopher.”

“Dada.” Both Kris and Adam stopped talking to look down at Sophia as she chewed on a plastic tea spoon.

“So Batman and Barbie are getting married?” Kris asked changing the subject.

“Oh Kris,” Adam sighed shaking his head. “Now why would Batman marry a woman?”

“Why wouldn't he?”

“Because Batman is gay,” Adam said like it was obvious. “He's marrying Robin.”

“He's not gay,” Kris laughed.

“Likes wearing tight figure hugging clothes, runs around in a very cute sport car, and hangs out with a hot little twink called Robin,” Adam rhymed off. “Trust me baby, he's gay.”

“He's a superhero. No superhero is gay,” Kris tried to reason.

“Oh you poor delusional boy,” Adam sighed reaching up to ruffle Kris's hair.

“Batman is not gay.”

“Oh he's gay.”

“I really don't think he is.”

“He's gay.”

“Adam I swear...”

“Gay.” Kris raised an eyebrow as he looked down at his daughter.

“Oh look, it's her second word,” Kris said surprised as Sophia looked back at him giving him a toothless smile.

 

…...................................

 

Adam sat on the rocking chair rocking gentle back and forth as he read Sophia her bed time story. “And the little girl cuddled her Papa tight telling him she LOVED him so much. And her Papa said he LOVED her too.” 

Kris popped his head round the door with his tooth brush hanging out his mouth. “Okay why are you yelling the word love over and over again? I can hear you all the way down the hall.”

“I'm trying to get little miss copycat to say something nice,” Adam answered looking down at Sophia. “Something I can brag to the other Mom's at the next baby group.”

“And the camera?” Kris quizzed pointing at the video camera on a tripod in the middle of the room.

“Proof,” Adam shrugged.

“Has she said the other word again?” Kris whispered.

“Dada?”

“No. Gay,” Kris answered.

“Kris don't...”

“Gay.”

“See,” Adam said groaning. “I think she knows what she's saying. Look at the expression on her face.”

Kris looked down to see Sophia smiling brightly at him. “I don't think she does,” Kris smiled back at her. “I think she's just proud she can say another word. I don't think it matters if the word is gay.”

“Gay.”

“Kris,” Adam complained covering Sophia's ears.

“Why does it bother you so much?” Kris laughed walking over to kneel down in front of his husband. “She's going to learn that word any way, and she needs to know it's not a bad word.” Kris reasoned. “So what's the big deal?”

“Because you’re going to be the one walking with her around the supermarket and you know as well as I do that she will announce that word just as you walk by a group of gangsta looking teens.”

“Oh,” Kris winced. “She'll get my ass kicked.”

“And I like your ass,” Adam smiled.

“What do you like about it?” Kris smirked.

“Don't flirt in front of her please.” Adam looked down as Sophia watched them both closely. “She doesn't need to learn that.”

“I think we need to learn a new language,” Kim remarked looking at Sophia. “Or we're never going to have a private conversation again.”

“I think she would learn it before us,” Adam laughed. “The other day when I went to put her down for her nap. She crawled away so fast when I walked into the room like she could read my mind.” Both of them looked down at Sophia silently as she looked up at them smiling.

“That's silly,” Kris laughed nervously.

“Yeah,” Adam laughed too. “I hope it's silly.” Sophia opened her mouth like she was going to say something causing Adam and Kris to flinch.

“Oh god we're scared of our own daughter,” Kris laughed.

“Si sono,” Adam said nodding his head.

“What?”

“Italian for yes I am,” Adam answered dryly.

 


	61. Chapter 61

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 61

 

Adam bit his bottom lip as he smeared the hot wax over Kris's chest as he lay on top of their bed. “Mother fucker that's hot.”

“Language,” Adam scolded.

“You're enjoying this.,” Kris accused.

“I kind of am,” Adam smiled brightly.

“Stupid fucking photo shoot,” Kris groaned in pain covering his face with his hands.

“Seriously Kris, language.” Adam looked at the top of the bed where Sophia sat watching them closely. “And you agreed to this photo shoot.”

“I didn't agree to waxing my chest hair off,” Kris answered through gritted teeth as Adam tore another wax strip from his chest. “Damn it.”

“Come on baby, It'll be just like when we first got together. Nice and smooth.” Adam ran his hand over Kris's chest giving him a wink.

“It took me years to grow the little hair that I have there, and now it's being taken away from me.” Kris moaned.

“But it'll grow back thicker,” Adam tried to reason but Kris stuck out his bottom lip causing Adam to laugh. “Come on baby don't pout.”

Kris looked down at his bare chest sighing. “It better just grow back.”

 

…................................................

 

Kris had just climbed out the shower rubbing at his smooth chest with a sigh when he heard the odd sound coming from the living room. Wrapping the oversized towel around his waist he slowly followed the odd whimpering until he stopped at the entrance. On the living room floor in front of the TV Adam sat with Sophia looking up both with tears streaming down their faces. “Oh god what happened?” Kris asked in a panic falling to his knees in front of his husband and daughter. “Are you hurt?”

“Not us,” Adam snuffled.

“So what's wrong?” Kris asked searching both of them for injury's.

“Bambi,” Adam said pointing at the screen.

Kris turned to the TV screen to see Bambi looking sad. “Seriously? You're crying over a cartoon.”

“It's just so sad,” Adam choked out.

Kris looked down at his daughter as she rubbed at her tear stained eyes. “And why is she crying?”

“Because she has a heart, Adam said holding Sophia a little closer.

“No,” Kris said shaking his head. “It's because you're crying. She's copying you.”

“She's feeling Bambi's pain.” Adam looked up at his husband. “Don't you?”

“Why the hell should I?” Kris shrugged.

“Because he's wondering around the forest looking for his Mommy.” Adam looked down at Sophia before looking back up at Kris. “And he can't find her because she's d.e.a.d,” Adam whispered. “That doesn't make you sad?”

“Oh yea real sad.” Kris said rolling his eyes. “I was so heartbroken when the guy stopped drawing the deer.”

“Heartless.” Adam said annoyed.

“No. adult,” Kris said pointing at his chest before standing up. “Now stop making our daughter cry while I go get dressed.”

Adam waited for Kris to leave the room before looking down at Sophia. “He can cry honey, he really can. You just have to know how to push his buttons,” Adam explained. “I'll show him the 3000 dollar shoes I bought you later. That'll have him sobbing.”

 

Flashback

 

Adam slipped his feet into his large snake skin boots as Kris stood in front of the front door watching him. “This is really stupid. The world knows we're married. This woman will know we're married.”

Adam nodded his head as he slipped his jacket over his shoulders. “I know that but I also know this was the same adoption agency that turned me down, so maybe I should keep out the way for the first home visit.”

“But this is your home,” Kris said quietly. “I'm not going to hide that from anyone.”

“We're not hiding anything baby.” Adam leaned forward to kiss his husbands forehead. “I'll bring back a movie for us to watch. Maybe some popcorn.”

Kris stood at the open front door and watched his husbands car disappear down the driveway as another car drove up it. A small woman carrying an oversized briefcase climb out the car walking towards him. “Mr Allen?”

“Mr Allen-Lambert,” Kris corrected moving to the side to allow the woman to enter.

“I'm Julie, I'll be your key worker for the next few months.”

“Key worker?” Kris asked guiding Julie into the living room.

“I will be here every step of the way to help you through the process.”

“So you're on my side, you're not here to judge me?” Kris asked surprised.

Julie gave Kris a warm smile. “No one is here to judge you, we just want to make sure everyone involved is happy and everything goes smoothly,” Julie explained. “Now will your husband be joining us today?”

“He bolted just before you arrived,” Kris admitted with a small smile.

“Well can he come back?” Julie asked. “This will be his baby too,” Julie smiled sitting down on the sofa to write in her note pad.

“I think he might be a little scared of you,” Kris said carefully watching as Julie lifted her head to smile at him.

“Just tell him I'm on your team,” Julie said as she looked around the living room.

 

…................................................

 

Kris slipped his hand over his husband’s knee to stop it shaking violently as they looked over the living room table where Julie sat writing in her notepad. “So this is the only home you both own?” Julie asked.

“Yes,” Adam answered quickly. “Is that bad, I mean we could buy another house if you want. A bigger one?”

“Adam.” Julie held up her hand to stop Adam's babbling. “I'm just collecting information right now.”

“But we are thinking of buying a new home. Big house with lots of rooms and a great big back yard,” Adam rattled off. “Somewhere the baby will be comfortable.”

“Adam.” Julie put her notepad down the table as she leaned forward. “You and Kris could live in a studio apartment and your baby would be comfortable. As long as there is love and kindness in your home nothing else matters.”

Adam took a deep breath nodding his head. “We have love and kindness.”

“I can see that,” Julie smiled before picking up her notepad again. “Now Kris, now that you have been accepted this will be the beginning of months of intense interviews and home visits with more than one social worker. It's a drawn out process that will sometimes feel never ending, but it will be worth it in the long run.”

“We get our baby at the end of it,” Kris smiled softly. “I'll go through anything for that.”

“I'll go over the facts of everything first Kris and then we can move from there.” Julie pulled a letter from her briefcase to read. “Because the law in California states that a gay couple cannot legally adopt a child but one can and Kris has been accepted then everything will be in Kris's name.” Julie looked up at Adam. “That doesn't make you any less of a father than Kris.”

“I know that,” Adam said giving Kris a side glance. “And I know it has to be this way.”

“I've dealt with gay and lesbian couples a lot so I can safely say that in the child's eyes it never matters.” Julie explained. “They don't care who's names on the birth certificate, they just care who's there to love them. If only the men it suits could think like kids do,” Julia said causing Kris to nod in agreement.

“You've dealt with gay couples before?” Adam asked looking directly into Julie's eyes.

“In the past few years I've dealt mostly with gay men who want to adopt. Almost always they have a partner,” Julie answered.

“And is there any complications because these gay men have partners?” Adam asked carefully causing Kris to squeeze his knee tighter.

“I'm not going to lie to you Adam,” Julie sighed. “I have seen a lot of couples break up through the strain of the adoption process.”

“We aren't going to break up,” Kris answered matter of fact. “I think my husband meant will there be complications with the adoption itself.”

“Only if they think you're not fit enough to be a father,” Julie answered. “You have been accepted on paper but now it's a case of seeing how you are in real life.”

“Will our lifestyle be a complication?” Kris asked.

“The fact you're both famous is either an added bonus or a complication,” Julie admitted causing Kris and Adam to frown.

“Why?” They both asked at the same time.

“Well if you're known for being out of control then the adoption agency could believe that reputation but if you're known as Mr America then, well it can only be a good thing,” Julie shrugged. “But you both have to know that this all only apply to Kris. When you are accepted and we have found the right baby for you then you Adam will be checked out because you will be in the family home, but until then it's all about Kris.”

Adam nodded his head slipping his hand over Kris's before looking at him. “So what's next?”

“Next we wait for the agency to ask for the first home visit,” Julie answered. “Until then I am hosting an adoption party next week. I would love for you both to come,” Julie said standing up. “We have a lot of kids there who are waiting to be adopted and it's a chance for couples to come along and understand it all a little better.”

“We'll be there,” Kris said standing to show Julie to the door.

Adam stayed behind laying himself down on the sofa yawning tiredly as he rubbed his face with his hands. “Is it bad I don't understand anything she said?” Adam asked through his hands as Kris walked back into the living room.

“She left a lot of things for us to read,” Kris said laying himself out on top of his husband. “But I don't think we'll understand it even after we read it.”

“There must be hundreds of kids around LA in need of parents, why do they make it so hard for that to happen?” Adam mused as he wrapped his arms around Kris's waist.

“I guess they just want to make sure they match the right kid with the right parent,” Kris answered. “I guess that's why they need so much information about us.”

“It's silly,” Adam sighed. “I don't care what the child is like. I'll love it no matter what.”

“I know you will,” Kris smiled leaning up to kiss his husbands lips.

 

End of Flashback

 

Adam rolled his eyes as he heard the gentle sound of his daughter clapping. “You know this could be a form of brain washing,” Adam pointed out as Kris looked at him sideways smiling.

“Just because she likes it.”

“She likes it because you like it, the girl copies everything you do,” Adam pointed.

Kris looked down at his daughter as she sat between him and Adam on the sofa while the football game played out on the TV in front of them. “Can't she just be a fan of football, does it have to be one of your weird brain washing ideas?”

“She's a girl with two gay Dad's, there is no room for football in her life.”

“Gay,” Sophia said smiling up at Adam.

“Now look what you did,” Kris sighed. “She hasn't said that all day.”

“My point is she only likes watching it because you watch it.”

“And she only likes Madonna because you listen to it every time she's in the car,” Kris pointed out. “It works both ways.”

“Okay first, everyone likes Madonna...”

“I don't,” Kris shrugged half listening to Adam as his team got the ball.

“Yes you do,” Adam reached over pulling at Kris ear until he turned to look at him.

“Baby I really don't.”

“Oh whatever,” Adam said waving his hand in the air. “Nobody cares about what I like in this house anyway.”

“Yes.” Kris cheered punching the air as his team scored ignoring Adam completely.

Adam looked down to find Sophia clapping her hands together at the screen. “Oh god my daughter’s a sports fan,” Adam groaned.


	62. Chapter 62

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 62

 

 

Flashback

 

Kris tried his best to put his key in the lock of the front door with his shaky hand but Adam was making it very difficult. “Adam,” Kris whined as Adam licked along the shell of his ear as he stood behind him.

“Hurry,” Adam breathed out. “Before I molest you right here on our door step.”

Kris pushed hard on the front door almost falling inside when it swung open banging off the wall. “Shit. What's got into to?” Kris asked as he turned to look at Adam. He stood there in his tight black pants that left nothing to the imagination, and his buttoned up black shirt and black tie. His hair was swept back Elvis style and he had no makeup on deciding to keep the fresh look Kris loved so much.

“What's got into me?” Adam laughed kicking the front door closed. “You're the one that couldn't keep your hands off me at the restaurant.

“It's just been so long,” Kris muttered against Adam's lips. “We haven't made love in so long.”

“I know baby,” Adam scooped Kris off his feet with open arm guiding him towards the stairs. “I'm sorry I've been so distant since I came back from Europe.”

“No talking.” Kris shook his head. “Just kissing.” Kris ran his tongue over Adam's lips causing him to smile.

“You're a gay man's dream,” Adam moaned against Kris's lips as he moved him up the steps one at a time.

“It's just been so long.,” Kris repeated. “I can't believe it's been this long.” Kris reached the top of the stairs first pulling Adam with him towards their bedroom door.

Adam stood at the bedroom door his chest moving rapidly as he tried to catch his breath while Kris pulled the pillows off their bed. “Come here.” Adam pulled Kris towards him wrapping his arms around his waist pressing their bodies together. “I love you so much.”

“Show me,” Kris whispered moving back until his thighs touched the bottom of the bed.

“Lay down.” Adam swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched Kris crawl backwards to the top of the bed. He ignored the feeling of nervous running through his body as he unbuckled his belt letting it fall noisily to the bedroom floor.

Kris followed Adam's actions quickly pulling his pants from his body kicking them onto the floor. “Hurry,” Kris breathed out as Adam pulled his shirt from his body.

Adam crawled up the bed and between his husband’s thighs as Kris spread them open for him. Adam sat back on his knees running his hands lightly up Kris's thighs, watching as Kris's hardening cock twitch. “I see you're not the only one that's missed me,” Adam smirked causing Kris to roll his eyes.

“Always with the smart ass comments.”

“And you wouldn't have it any other way,” Adam pointed out as he reached down to leave a gentle kiss on the inside of his husbands spread thighs.

 

…..........................................

 

Kris lay on his stomach his hands under his head using them like a pillow as Adam straddled his lower legs. “Use your tongue baby,” Kris whispered looking over his shoulder to find Adam smiling down at him.

Adam bent his head down leaving a gentle kiss on each of Kris's ass cheeks. He started at the small of his husbands back before following the pattern of Kris's spine with his tongue, leaving another gentle kiss at the back of his neck. Kris wiggled his ass feeling Adam's cock brush over it. “Patience baby.” Adam leaned down taking Kris's ear between teeth earning a whimper from his husband.

“You're going too slow,” Kris complained thrusting his ass up again. “Really slow.”

“What do you want me to do?” Adam quizzed laying over Kris to look into his eyes.

“I want to be inside your mouth,” Kris answered quietly leaning up to kiss his husband’s on the lips.

“Roll over,” Adam ordered moving off Kris to let him turn over.

Kris ran his hand over his face blowing out a long breath before spreading his legs for Adam to climb between. “Don't just look at it,” Kris said smiling at Adam as the older man knelt between his legs staring down dream like. “I told you I wanted to be in your mouth.”

Adam worked his tongue from the base of Kris licking him like it was his favorite flavor of lollypop causing Kris to buck his hips up to meet every lick Adam was giving him. “So tasty,” Adam smiled pressing his lips to the tip giving Kris the smallest of kisses.

“I'm going to explode of you don't let me fuck your mouth right now,” Kris panted out trusting his hips up against.

“Oh.” Adam looked up giving Kris a naughty smile. “You want to fuck my mouth?”

Kris slipped his bottom lips between his teeth as he looked up at Adam nodding his head. “I kinda do.”

Adam moved quickly lying flat on his back against the mattress. “Come on then. Fuck my mouth.” Kris sat up looking blankly causing Adam to smile. “Straddle my chest baby,” Adam instructed him softly.

“Okay,” Kris laughed lightly swinging his leg over Adam's broad chest resting ass against Adam's smooth skin. He looked down at his husband with no what look on his face.

Adam laughed lightly shaking his head before sliding his hands around Kris's bare ass giving him a squeeze while he guided him up till he was inches from Kris's hard cock. “You know what to do.”

Reaching up with his hand Kris ran his fingers through Adam's thick hair tugging on it while he slipped into his open mouth. He moved gentle in and out not pushing too much while Adam sucked on him lightly. “I love how your mouth feels around me, so warm.” Kris closed his eyes as he moved his hips back and forth above his husband. Adam continued massaging Kris's ass with his hands, going from gentle circle movements to pull at the skin and making Kris whimper above him. “Fuck,” Kris hissed. “Fuck baby I need to cum.” Kris moved his hips faster as Adam's mouth stretched to take him all in. “Please,” Kris begged. Adam squeezed his ass cheeks tightly pressing him closer to his face causing Kris to fall forward spilling himself deep inside his husbands mouth.

 

Kris lay across his husband’s naked body while Adam ran his hand over his sweaty back. “Well that was fun.” Kris broke the silence causing Adam to laugh hard.

“Fun?” Adam laughed shaking his head. “Only you could call that fun.”

“Okay, mind blowing. That a better word?” Kris moved to lay at Adam's side tucking himself into his husband’s warm body.

“I've never felt like this before,” Adam said matter of fact.

“What are you feeling?” Kris asked resting his chin on Adam's chest to look up into his eyes.

“Like I don't want to leave this warmth, I don't want to run,” Adam said quietly.

“You've wanted to run before?” Kris asked confused.

“Not with you,” Adam answered tightening his hold on Kris's waist. “But before you, this is not what I would be doing right now,” Adam smiled sadly rubbing his face with his hand.

“What would you be doing if I was someone else?” Kris looked up at Adam with a confused look on his face.

“We shouldn't be talking about this now,” Adam sighed heavily.

“But I want to know what you're feeling right now.” Kris moved to press his lips over Adam's heart. “What's going on in there?”

Adam took a deep breath before smiling down at his husband. “Before you, well before you I would be thinking of ways to keep the person here.”

“I don't understand,” Kris frowned.

“Hollywood isn't known for it's romantic one night stands,” Adam answered avoiding Kris's eyes and looking up at the ceiling. “I like to pretend I'm this rock star with my out of control behavior but you know that's not always true.”

“You're a big softy at heart,” Kris said with a light laugh.

“And that's not exactly what gay men look for in a hook up,” Adam said sighing.

“Why are you thinking of all this now?” Kris quizzed looking up at Adam's sad face.

“I thought about it a lot in Europe,” Adam answered. “One interviewer asked me if I wasn't married would I be taking advantage of the hot young groupies all around me.”

Kris moved his head to lay it in Adam's chest avoiding eye contact with him. “And what was your answer.”

“I just laughed it off and told him I wouldn't have,” Adam answered shrugging his shoulders. “But when I got back to the hotel and thought about it.”

“You thought maybe you would?” Kris asked looking up to see Adam looking right at him.

“I know I would have,” Adam admitted quickly. “And it had me in tears just thinking about it.”

“Why?”

“Because I now know what it's like to make love to a person and go to sleep. To wake up and have that person still in your arms. I couldn't bare going back to that old world where I would wake up alone after thinking maybe this guy was special,” Adam smiled sadly causing Kris to move up so they were face to face.

“You're never going to wake up with that feeling again, you know that.” Kris leaned down leaving the most gentle kiss he could give on Adam's lips.

“I just lay in my hotel room feeling very sad at remembering that time,” Adam explained moving his hand up to brush Kris's hair from his face. “But then I quickly remembered a night we spent back at the mansion and I soon got out of my pity party for one.”

“What night?” Kris quizzed smiling at Adam.

“Our first night when the producers decided to make you jump in the pool with the girls,” Adam answered smiling.

“Oh yeah,” Kris sighed. “I remember that.”

 

Flashback. (In A Flashback)

 

Wrapping his arms around his body Kris shivered walking into his new room in the mansion. He didn't want to be known as the cute guy in the competition but here he was first day filming and they already had him half naked.

“Oh man you fell for it didn't you?” Adam sat up on his bed smirking at Kris who now stood in the middle of the room soaking wet.

“They said they needed good footage for the first live show.”

“And you just had to agree to jump into the pool?” Adam asked standing up from the bed

“Everyone else said no. The producer said they were desperate,” Kris shivered causing Adam to laugh. “It's not funny.” Kris snapped. “I didn't know it was going to be so cold.”

“It's February.”

“It's Hollywood,” Kris complained.

Adam reached into his suitcase pulling out a large black robe handing it to Kris. “Before you catch the cold.”

Kris accepted the robe happily sighing loudly as he felt the softness surround him. “Man this feelings good. And smells amazing.” Kris rubbed his face over the softness of the collar as Adam looked on smirking. “What?” Kris asked.

Adam shook his head his smirk still lingering on his face. “Nothing, nothing. Just it's been a while since I've seen a cute boy wearing my clothes.”

“You keep throwing that word cute around. You really shouldn't be teasing me like that.” It was Kris's turn to smirk as he watched Adam's mouth fall open just a little in shock. “What's the matter Adam? Cat got your tongue?” Adam shook his head a little like he didn't know what to say or what to think while Kris stood in front of him smiling happily. “I better get in the shower. Thanks for the warmth.” Kris disappeared into the bathroom closing the door behind him as he heard Adam let out a long heavy sigh.

 

…................................................

 

It wasn't so funny anymore and Kris was beginning to hate the stupid producer and their stupid ideas. Laying on his side Kris brought his knees up to his chest trying desperately to stop himself from shaking.

“Kris?” Kris felt his bed dip as Adam leaned over him.

“Cold,” Kris shivered his teeth chattering.

“I knew this would happen,” Adam sighed. “Move over.”

“What? No Adam.” Kris tried to pull the covers tighter around his body but Adam was already on the bed and crawling in beside him. “You can't afford to catch the cold.”

“Let me worry about me little man.” Adam said while pulling Kris towards him.

Kris's body relaxed as he felt Adam take him in his arms. “Thank you,” Kris whispered into Adam's neck.

 

...................................

 

Adam woke to the feeling of something warm and solid pressed against his chest. He opened his eyes to find his new roommate staring back at him. “Hi,” Adam said confused.

“Hey.” Kris gave him a lazy smile. “I should say thank you again, I think you saved my life last night.”

Adam looked down at the small figure in his arms in shock. “Sorry,” he said pulling his arms away from him. “I shouldn't have done that.” Adam said moving to get out of Kris's bed.

“Hey,” Kris laughed pulling Adam back into the bed. “I told you, you saved my life last night.”

“Not really.” Adam looked down shyly at his hands. “But I shouldn't be in your bed.” Adam moved from the bed, this time Kris letting him.

“Who says you shouldn't?” Kris laughed standing up to stretch. “I mean you're gay. Don't you always share your bed with a guy?”

Adam looked back at Kris with his mouth hanging open. “You are so not like anyone I've ever meet before.”

“And that's a good thing,” Kris smiled. “Now it's freezing why don't you get back into my bed where it's warm and I'll go make us some toast.” Adam did as he was told snuggling back under the warmth of Kris's bed as the younger man disappeared out the bedroom door.

 

End of Flashback (In A Flashback)

 

“And I think we spent the night just lying in that bed talking,” Adam said quietly.

“I remember,” Kris smiled.

“I remember lying next to you talking about your love for all things plaid and thinking in the back if my head, I hope one day to find a guy like you. Someone I can lay in bed with like this,” Adam laughed shaking his head. Kris stayed silently at Adam's side looking into space. “Are you listening to me?” Adam pressed.

“Were you really lonely before Idol? We've talked about it before but you've never really went into detail.”

“I had all the friends I could ask for,” Adam explained. “But I went home every night alone. It wasn't until Idol and we shared a bedroom that I realized just how lonely I really was,” Adam admitted honestly.

“Not anymore,” Kris sighed tightening his hold on Adam's waist.

“Even when we're not together I don't feel lonely,” Adam sighed quietly. “My hearts full now.”

Kris moved up to lean over Adam. “Thank you for keeping me alive that night,” he whispered before kissing Adam's lips.

“Thank you for keeping me alive always,” Adam whispered back before capturing Kris's lips with his own.

 

End of Flashback


	63. Chapter 63

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 63

 

Adam followed the sound of Sophia's babbling until it led him to her bedroom where she sat on the floor surrounded by Barbie dolls. “You started without me?” Adam complained kicking off his shoes to join Sophia on the floor. “So what's Barbie up to today?” Sophia looked up at her Papa babbling her answer out while Adam nodded along like he understood every word. Adam picked up one of the Barbie inspecting it. “I think this Barbie needs a new outfit baby.” Adam set the Barbie in front of Sophia for her to see. “Maybe a new dress?”

“Oh god,” Kris groaned from the bedroom door causing Adam to turn. “You're now shopping for clothes for a doll.”

“Barbie needs to look her best always,” Adam answered shaking his head at his husband.

“I don't know,” Kris sighed sitting down next to Sophia. “I've always thought every Barbie looks the same.”

Adam looked down at his daughter rolling his eyes. “Don't judge him baby, he just doesn't understand.”

“I understand you're both crazy,” Kris remarked standing up. “Now what are we going to do now you're home?”

“I think we need to buy Barbie some new clothes.” Adam stood up taking Sophia with him as she whined about being taken away from her dolls. “A trip to the toy store.”

“Adam no,” Kris complained. “I really don't want to suffer paparazzi today.”

“But Barbie needs clothes. You don't want her to be naked do you?” Adam asked sticking out his bottom lip.

“I really don't care what Barbie wears,” Kris shrugged. “She could run around in your clothes for all I care.”

“But think of the baby,” Adam said dramatically. “She really wants a new outfit for Barbie.”

“Using our daughter to get your way is low,” Kris replied shaking his head.

“If it works,” Adam shrugged.

“Aw come on,” Kris stomped his feet. “I can't deal with men pointing a camera at me today. I just wanted a quiet day at home.”

“Baby we need to get out, this place is suffocating.”

“Really?” Kris asked folding his arms across his chest. “What happened to, this house is perfect. We could lock ourselves away here for weeks and never get bored.”

“I was trying to convince you to buy the house,” Adam shrugged. “And that was before Sophia came along.”

“Oh yea cause she takes up so much room,” Kris said rolling his eyes.

 

Flashback

 

“Nope.” Adam poked his head out the car window. “Okay where is the next one?”

“Adam,” Kris sighed. “We've been doing this for hours, what's wrong with this one?” Kris asked pointing towards the empty house.

“Doesn't feel right.”, Adam shrugged. “Now next house.” Kris clenched his jaw tight as he started up the car. He could see the real estate agent shaking her head in despair from her car behind them but Adam wasn't caring. “And don't worry about her. she'll get a very nice bonus when we find our home.”

“I don't get it, why is a house so important?” Kris quizzed stealing a glance at his husband. “It's only bricks and water.”

“See that's where you're wrong,” Adam remarked. “A house is not just bricks and water. It's going to be our safe place. Where we go when the world gets too much and it has to be perfect.”

“And you can tell it's not perfect just by looking at the outside of it?” Kris quizzed.

“Of course I am.”

“Okay,” Kris laughed lightly. “Well here is the last house on the list so if you don't like this one then you're dealing with her behind us.” Kris nodded his head to the car behind him.

Adam looked towards the gated house nodding his head. “Well I could see us having sex on the front lawn. I'll take a look.”

“Thank you,” Kris sighed climbing out the car. He nodded to the real estate agent who gave a sigh of relief before climbing out her own car.

“It's perfect, we'll take it.”

“We haven't looked at it yet,” Kris remarked standing behind Adam at the front door.

“No need. It's perfect. Well take it,” Adam smiled at the real estate agent.

“We'll look around it first.,” Kris said taking his husbands hand pulling him towards the stairs.

 

…................................................

 

“Seriously we need to sign the papers before the place gets snapped up by someone else.” Adam looked around the large bathroom. “It's perfect.”

“I'm not feeling it,” Kris shrugged. “It's nice I'm just not feeling what you're feeling.”

“Because you don't have the imagination for it,” Adam said coming behind Kris to wrap his arms around his waist. “Look around.”

“I am.” Kris sighed linking his hands with Adam's.

“Really look.” Adam pressed.

“Okay.” Kris looked around the empty bathroom. “What am I looking for?”

“It's a Friday night, we've both just arrived him from a long day of press,” Adam explained turning Kris to face the tub. “We run a warm bath, light some candles around the side and lay together listening to nice slow making love music.” Adam turned to the door moving Kris into the master bedroom. “Right there is where we would have our bed, where we would lay in on a Sunday morning reading and making love.” They moved next door to a smaller bedroom. “This would be our baby’s nursery. We could have the crib in the corner maybe a book case in the other corner and every night we would sit on a rocking chair and read our baby stories.” Adam guided Kris downstairs into the kitchen. “This is where we would learn to cook together. You would be at the stove stirring the food and I would be behind you gently nibbling on your ear.” Adam nipped at Kris's ear making him smile. “And look at that back yard,” Adam said pointing to the sliding door. “All the summer parties we could have. You barbequing burgers on the grill while our baby runs around in their swim suit in the sun.” Adam tugged on Kris's hand moving him towards the living room. “This is where we'll be a family, lying together on the sofa arguing over the remote and…” Adam smiled pulling Kris towards the back of the house to a small room. “This would be your den. We could have a big screen TV on the wall maybe a few lazy boy chairs and a lock on the door so you can be alone to watch whatever football games on without be sitting beside you pouting.”

“I like your pout,” Kris smiled tugging on Adam's shirt.

“We could turn the basement into a music room for you,” Adam remarked.

“The smallest room upstairs could be a walk in closet for you,” Kris smiled.

“It could,” Adam agreed. “This place could be our own little world.”

“Let’s go sign those papers then.” Kris tugged on his husband’s hand causing Adam to clap his hands in excitement.

 

End of Flashback

 

Kris lay spread out in his lazy boy chair in the den watching in horror as his team failed yet another shot. “Aw come on, my husband could do better than that,” Kris shouted at the TV just as Adam walked through the door with Sophia in his arms.

“Don't drag me into your aggressive ball play,” Adam said standing in front of the TV blocking Kris's view. “Now I need you to get dressed.”

“It's ten at night, where am I going?” Kris asked as he strained his neck to look round Adam's legs to look at the screen.

“I told you, Barbie needs a new outfit and maybe a new car. Her pink mini has a scratch on it.” Adam explained. “Now come on I left your Pj's on the bed for you to change into.”

Kris sighed looking from the TV to his husband. “I'm going to need you to explain.”

“Barbie needs to shop,” Adam said matter of fact.

“And your need to do that now?” Kris sighed. “At this time of night?”

“You said you didn't want to deal with the paparazzi,” Adam explained.

Kris looked Adam up and down taking in his black Pj's while Sophia wore her Winnie The Pooh all in one. “So what did you do?”

“I called the toy store down town and they're waiting for us,” Adam explained smiling down at his husband.

“And why are they waiting for us?” Kris asked rubbing his face with his hand tiredly.

“Because we're having a sleep over in the store,” Adam answered like it was the most normal thing in the world.

“How the hell did you come up with that idea?” Kris asked annoyed. “A sleep over in a toy store?”

“The paparazzi will be standing outside every hot club in town,” Adam explained. “I don't think they hang outside toy stores.”

Kris tried not to smile as he looked up at his husband and daughter. “Well that's an idea.”

“A good idea,” Adam corrected.

“Alright,” Kris shrugged standing up. “I'm willing to go crazy with you for one night, I'll go get my Pj's on.”

 

…..................................................

 

Kris stood in the darkness with only a few small lamps shining around him while the noisy motorized shutters slowly lowered locking them inside the store. “There's no escaping for us now.” Kris turned to find Adam and Sophia gone. “Okay now is not the time for hide and seek.” Kris followed the signs to the Barbie isles to find Adam and Sophia sitting on the floor surrounded with Barbie’s. “If you opened those boxes we'll have to buy them all.” Kris pointed out sitting on the floor beside Adam.

“I've already gave a big wad of cash to the owner, we're covered for all the Barbie’s she wants.” Adam explained as he tore open the first box.

“This is so weird,” Kris remarked resting his chin in his hands as he looked on at Sophia's smiling face. “Weird but I'm not going to complain.”

“I don't see what's weird,” Adam smiled as Sophia crawled onto his knee to help open the Barbie box. “Didn't your Mama and Dad ever take you for sleep overs in the local toy store?”

“I can honestly say they didn't,” Kris smiled.

“Well when Sophia's an adult she can tell the other nuns about the time her Daddies and her spent the night in a toy store.”

“The other nuns?” Kris quizzed.

“Oh I didn't tell you?” Adam asked. “I've decided that Sophia's going to be a nun.”

“I see,” Kris smiled. “So we're creating stories for her future?” Kris asked reaching forward to tickle Sophia's feet.

“Have you read a book called Mommy Dearest?” Adam asked sitting Sophia down to play with the dolls as he moved closer to Kris.

“No.” Kris shook her head. “Why?”

“It was written by an old actresses daughter,” Adam explained taking Kris's hand in his own. “It's full of horrible stories of beating and a Mom who never had time for their child.” Adam frowned causing Kris to give his hand a squeeze.

“You don't beat our daughter.”

“My point is that this daughter felt the need to write a book because of her Mothers treatment to her.,” Adam explained looking down at Sophia. “It would kill me if Sophia even thought a bad thought about me.”

“Spoiling her isn't going to make that not happen,” Kris explained. “Loving her just like you do is what's going to give her all the wonderful stories to tell the nuns in the future.”

Adam smiled wide as he nodded his head. “But spoiling her is fun.”

“True,” Kris laughed. “But spending a night in a toy store?”

“That was more for me than for Sophia,” Adam explained. “I don't like the paparazzi either.”

Kris sighed heavily as he looked around the toy store. “So where the hell do we sleep in this place?”

“It's a toy store baby,” Adam smirked. “Where do you think we're going to sleep.”

Kris's eyes shot across the store to where the bouncy castle sat. “Really?” Kris quizzed causing Adam to nod his head.

“Really.”

 

….................................................

 

“Oh I feel sea sick,” Kris complained as he lay while Sophia and Adam bounced around him.

“Come on,” Adam laughed. “Play with us.”

“It's three in the morning. We should be sleeping,” Kris tried to sit up only to have Sophia land on his head with a giggle.

“It's a sleep over.” Adam laughed landing on his back by Kris's side. “You don't sleep on a sleep over.”

“So why is it called a sleep over then?” Kris quizzed.

“Because...” Adam paused frowning. “Huh, we should Google that.”

“We should sleep first,” Kris replied as Sophia lay her head on his chest.

Adam sat pouting as he looked down at his husband. “But I want to bounce.”

“But I want to snuggle,” Kris answered. “Come and snuggle with me and Sophia.” Kris patted the space beside him as Sophia climbed on top of his chest burying her face into his neck.

Adam let out a sigh but took up the empty space by Kris's side. “Only for an hour. I want to check out the latest Bratz dolls.”

“Okay,” Kris said quietly rolling onto his side so Sophia was snuggled between them. “Just close your eyes for an hour.”

“And I want to buy Barbie a bathtub while we're here,” Adam said quietly causing Kris to nod his head.

“Just close your eyes baby,” Kris urged running his hand through Adam's hair stroking the back of it.

“Can I get a Ken doll too?” Adam asked tiredly.

“And a Ken doll too,” Kris smiled leaning forward to kiss his husbands forehead.

“Can I have two Ken dolls?”

“Adam sleep,” Kris hissed causing Adam to snap his eyes shut.

 

 


	64. Chapter 64

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 64

 

Kris rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he struggled to push open the front door while carrying the bags from the toy store in his hands. “I think we got too much,” Kris complained. “And that bouncy castle really wasn't a good place to sleep.”

Adam ignored his husband’s rambling as he carried Sophia and his own pile of bags into the house. “It's going to be so much fun baby girl.” Adam gushed to his daughter. “I didn't even know they made this.”

“Are you still going on about that damn doll?” Kris complained throwing the bags onto the sofa before falling down beside them. “It creeps me out.” Kris winced as Adam pulled the first box out the bag.

“A doll of your husband creeps you out?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“The fact that you're okay with it creeps me out even more,” Kris pointed out. “You're seriously okay with little kids having their own Adam Lambert doll?”

“They're damn lucky if they do,” Adam answered. “You know what I would give to be able to play with myself when I was a kid.” Adam smiled wide as Kris shook his head in slight amusement. “That wasn't what I meant.”

“But it's a doll of you, and it looks freakishly like you,” Kris complained as Adam pulled the doll from it's box. “Really like you.”

“And that's a good thing,” Adam pointed out as he began inspecting the doll. “The eye makeup is perfect.”

“What are you going to do with it?” Kris quizzed as Adam inspected the next doll. “And why did you buy four of them?”

“I would have bought more if you hadn't dragged me away.”

“Well I'm sorry but when you turn a corner of a toy store and you're met with a shelf full of your husband, it can freak a person out,” Kris explained with a frown as Adam began restyling the little Adam's hair. “So what will you do with them?”

“Well I'm going shopping with Barbie in her new pink mini and then maybe while Barbie’s getting her nails done Ken and I could hang out,” Adam answered shrugging his shoulders.

“Pervert,” Kris muttered under his breath.

“It's what little Adam wants,” Adam said smirking.

“Yea I know what little Adam wants.” Kris smirked back. “But your plans for the day might need to wait because I think our daughter needs a nap.”

Adam looked down at his knee to find Sophia sound asleep, her little head resting on the arm of the sofa. “Aw, I wanted to build Barbie’s beach house,” Adam pouted causing Kris to laugh.

“Well maybe you can do that after her nap but until then you go lay her down and I'll clear up in here,” Kris watched in amusement as Adam mumbled and moaned up the stairs with Sophia tucked under his arm. He looked around at the dolls surrounding him and laughed. Picking up the opened Adam Lambert doll he looked at it closely. “Really freaky,” he muttered to himself before inspecting it's clothes closely. He listened for any noise that Adam was coming back before pulling the tight leather pants from the dolls body. “Huh.”

“And you call me a pervert?” Kris jumped hearing his husband’s voice at the living room door.

“You scared the hell out of me.”

“Only because you were doing something naughty,” Adam smirked throwing himself down beside Kris on the sofa. “Find anything interesting?” Adam quizzed pointing at the doll.

“I can't say I have.” Kris forced down a laugh as he handed Adam his doll. “I think they forgot to put something onto it.”

Adam frowned at his husband before looking down at the little Adam doll. “Where the hells my cock?”

Kris covered his mouth with his hand as he tried his best not to laugh. “Guess they forgot it.”

“Forgot it?” Adam asked annoyed. “I look like I've had a bad accident.”

Kris was laughing uncontrollably now as Adam looked at him frowning. “It's not funny.”

“Oh it is.” Kris choked out. “It's really, really funny.”

“That's it I'm calling management.” Adam snapped standing up. “They can't get away with this.

“And what are you going to say?” Kris asked as he tried to compose himself.

“I'm going to tell them I want my cock attached onto my body right now or I'm suing,” Adam answered pulling his cell from his pocket.

“Adam,” Kris laughed standing up to take the doll from his husband’s hand. “You can't do that.”

“I don't have a cock Kris,” Adam said seriously causing Kris to smirk. “It is not funny laughing boy.”

“Okay, okay.” Kris held up his hands as he tried to make himself from smiling. “But Adam you must have signed a contract saying they could make these dolls.”

“I don't know.” Adam sighed. “I sign a lot of things.”

“And if you signed a contract then there's nothing you can do,” Kris explained calmly as he pulled Adam back down onto the sofa.

“I just want them to reapply my manhood,” Adam said seriously causing Kris to bite his bottom lip to stop him from laughing again.

“Baby it's kids toy,” Kris explained gently rubbing Adam's thigh. “You can't have that sort of thing on a kid’s toy.”

“Barbie’s got breasts,” Adam said pouting.

“With no nipples,” Kris remarked.

“This is weird,” Adam sighed heavily laying his head on the back of the sofa.

“That's what I've been saying,” Kris smiled. “Listen.” Kris tugged on Adam's t-shirt to get him to look down. “Why don't we keep one of the dolls for ourselves, and I can draw your manhood back on.”

Adam stuck out his bottom lip. “I'd like that.”

“Okay,” Kris smiled softly standing up to get a pen. “And maybe we don't tell anyone we're doing this?”

Adam rolled his eyes. “It's not that weird.”

“It's pretty close,” Kris remarked before disappearing out the living room door.

 

Flashback

 

“Oh this is so weird,” Adam complained as he climbed out the car.

“It's an open day at an adoption agency,” Kris replied. “Why is that weird?”

“I feel like we're going shopping for a kid,” Adam whispered as they climbed the steps to the house. “It's just weird.”

“We're just doing to meet a few kids and see how this all works,” Kris whispered back.

“But what if we both see a kid we like? it's going to be pretty cruel that we can't take them home right now.”

“Julia explained it to us,” Kris sighed. “The kids are all under three, they have no idea what today is about.”

“Fine,” Adam sighed walking through the front door of the large home. “But if I'm on the news tonight for kidnapping charges I'm telling my Mom it was all your fault.”

“I can live with that.”

 

…........................................

 

Adam found himself standing by the fire place alone while Kris sat on the floor surrounded by a group of boys showing them how to build a car with Lego. Adam watched with interest at how good Kris was with all these little kids that really just frightened the hell out of him. Kris looked up at him smiling bright. “You okay?” He mouthed.

“Perfect,” Adam mouthed back. He watched Kris for a few more minutes before he decided to be brave and take a walk around the large home. He past other couples all fusing over little kids while the kids looked almost bored of being around the strangers. He made his way to the back yard where there were more kids playing. His eyes found one little girl sitting alone in the sand pit. “Hey?” Adam gave a slight wave as the little girl looked up at him shyly. “I'm Adam.”

“I'm Sam.” The little girl smiled. “You like sand?”

“Sure.”

“Want to play?”

Adam looked down at his very expensive jeans. “I…em.”

“It's okay if you don't,” Sam said quietly. “No one really likes playing with me.”

Adam sighed heavily before climbing into the sand pit beside the little girl. “But I want to play with you.”

“You like the beach Adam?” Sam said handing Adam a spade.

“Sure,” Adam smiled. “Do you?”

“Never been,” Sam shrugged.

“You've never been to the beach?” Adam frowned. “But you live in La.”

“I'm going to go one day,” Sam insisted causing Adam to nod his head in agreement. “When my Mommy and Daddy come to adopt me.”

Adam swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked down at Sam's face. “What age are you Sam?”

Six,” Sam answered holding up five fingers. “What age are you Adam?”

“A lot older than six,” Adam answered smiling.

 

…...................................

 

Kris wandered out the back yard to find Adam sitting in the sand pit in his brand new jean. “Hello?” Kris asked a little amused as Adam looked up at him smiling.

“Sam's teaching me how to build a castle,” Adam said nodding his head to the little girl.

“Hey Sam, I'm Kris.” Kris stuck out his hand causing Sam to move back a little and look up at Adam.

“It's okay Sam,” Adam laughed lightly. “This is my husband.”

Sam frowned looking between Adam and Kris. “Husband?” She quizzed earning a laugh from Adam and Kris.

“Yes my husband,” Adam answered.

“So you married a man?” Sam quizzed.

“Yes,” Adam said carefully not knowing what Sam would say next.

“Huh.” Sam looked at Kris. “I've seen that before. I've heard of husband marrying a wife but never a husband marrying a husband. This is the first time.”

“Oh yeah,” Adam laughed.

“So that means you love each other?” Sam asked.

“Yea we do,” Kris answered.

“Huh, well I've never seen that before,” Sam said standing up from the sand pit. “Well I'm going to go eat ice cream now. You can come if you want.”

Okay,” Adam laughed as Sam ran into the house. “Now if only the adults of the world could be like that.”

“So you made a friend?” Kris asked smiling.”

“I want to take her home,” Adam said ignoring Kris's question.

“Adam we talked about this.”

“No you said the house would be full of kids under three that had no idea what was going on,” Adam pointed out. “Sam's six and knows exactly what today is.”

“We haven't been approved for full adoption yet,” Kris explained softly. “They won't let us.”

“Well go get Julia because I'm not leaving this place without Sam.”

Kris sighed heavily as he looked at his husband. “I'll go get her.”

 

…..........................................................

 

Julia sat across from Adam and Kris at a picnic table looking over their file. “I can tell you there is no way you can adopt her. There are too many rules that come along with Sam. Here real parents are still fighting each other to get her.”

“So why isn't she with one of them?” Kris asked.

“Both are trying to recover from bad addictions,” Julia explained. “She can't be adopted until that is all sorted out or they get clean and can take her back.”

“So until they decide to clean up their act she's stuck in this place,” Adam asked annoyed.

“This is a very nice home Adam. She is taken care of here,” Julia answered just as annoyed.

“He didn't mean it like that,” Kris sighed taking Adam's hand in his own. “He just means it's unfair for her to be here when she can be in a home with a loving family.”

“And I agree,” Julia answered. “But there aren't a lot of couples who are willing to foster her until the courts decide what should happen to her.”

“We will,” Adam said looking at Kris. “We can.”

“Adam,” Kris sighed.

“Why not?” Adam asked. “We can do it can't we?”

“Well Kris can,” Julia said carefully. “He's been approved this far but you can't take her out of here today. It will take up to a week for the paper work to come in.”

“And after that we can take her home?”

“Adam,” Kris sighed. “Are you really serious about this?”

“Of course I'm serious. We can help this little girl out for a few months show her what a real family looks like.”

“And then when the courts work everything out she'll be taken away,” Kris said squeezing his husband’s hand.

“I can deal with that as long as she's going to home just as good as ours,” Adam answered.

Kris studied his husband’s face carefully for a few seconds before looking at Julia. “Think you can get the paperwork done quickly?”

“Give me a few days,” Julia sighed standing up. “I should have known this was going to happen with you two,” she complained walking away.

Adam squeezed Kris's hand tight causing him to turn his head. “It's going to be fun.”

“You're impossible,” Kris laughed leaning in to capture Adam's lips with his own.

End of Flashback


	65. Chapter 65

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 65

 

Flashback

 

“I can't believe we're moving into a new home and fostering a six year old on the same day, this is madness,” Kris remarked carrying another box into their bedroom.

“Julia's not bringing her by till six. We've got hours till she shows up.” Adam stood on a small step ladder trying to hang the bedroom blind. “And we've got her room all ready for her.”

“I can't believe you stayed up all night painting it pink,” Kris smiled shaking his head.

“Pinks her favorite color,” Adam answered. “And her favorite singer ironically.”

“She not heard of you I'm guessing?” Kris smiled at his husband hint of a pout.

“She thought I was E channel reporter,” Adam sighed. “She said the only time she's seen me was on that channel.”

“Maybe you need to record a children's album,” Kris suggested. “Open up your market a little.” He added letting out an amused laugh.

“I don't know what you're laughing at. She thought you were Ryan Seacrest,” Adam smirked climbing down off the ladder.

 

….............................................

 

Adam threw the last of the empty boxes into the back of the removal truck taking a deep breath when Julia's car pulled up the driveway. “Kris. They're here.”

“Wow,” Julia remarked. “Sure the house is big enough?” Julia opened the back door of her car. “Come on Sam.”

Adam poked his head round the car door to find Sam sitting in her booster seat sucking on her thumb. “You coming?” Adam asked holding out his hand.

“She's a little nervous,” Julia explained.

Adam smiled softly before kneeling down at the open car door. “Why are you nervous honey?”

“She's nervous about sleeping in a new home,” Julia answered for her when Sam continued to suck on her thumb.

“Me too,” Adam remarked. “This is our first night in a new home too. But we don't have to go to sleep right away. We can stay up as late as you want.”

“Careful.” Adam turned to find Kris standing behind him. “Kids take that promise very serious. Hey Sam.” Kris gave the little girl a small wave. “Want to come see your new room. Adam painted it for you.”

“Is it pink?” Sam asked still with her thumb in her mouth.

“Come find out,” Adam smiled holding out his hand for Sam to take.

Kris and Julia stayed behind watching as Adam and Sam climbed the steps into the house. “Well he's surprised me,” Julia smiled looking at Kris.

“He's always surprising me,” Kris remarked before following his husband into their new home

 

….............................................................

 

Kris found Adam and Sam in her new bedroom rubbing their bare feet onto the thick carpet. “What are you two doing?” Kris laughed.

“Sam's never had a carpet before,” Adam said gently. “She loves the feel of it.”

“Oh,” Kris smiled softly at the little girl.

“We only have wood on the floor at the home,” Sam explained looking up at Kris. “And my Mom had to throw the carpet away at my real home because of the blood on it.” Adam and Kris shared a look before both looking back down at the little girl. “But this carpets better because it's pink,” Sam added smiling bright.

“Well I'm glad you like it,” Kris smiled. “Are you hungry?”

“I'm always hungry,” Sam answered honestly as she looked around her new room.

“Well would you like to come downstairs and I'll make you something?” Kris asked causing Sam look around her new room frowning. “Or you could tell me what you want and I'll bring it up to you.”

“I'd like that,” Sam smiled bright. “But can Adam stay here with me?”

Kris smiled down at the little girl as she looked up at him shyly. “I think that would be okay. Why don't you let Adam unpack your things and I'll go make you a sandwich.”

“Me too,” Adam asked with a smile. “And use.......”

“Extra butter,” Kris interrupted walking out the door. “I know.”

 

…..............................................

 

Kris walked back into Sam's bedroom with a plate filled with sandwiches to find Sam sitting on the bed playing with the new toys they had bought her while Adam stood frowning at the open closet. “What's up?”

“Look,” Adam whispered pulling Kris over to the closet.

“Okay. What am I looking at.?” Kris asked.

“Look at her clothes,” Adam whispered looking over his shoulder at Sam.

“That's it?” Kris quizzed. “That's all she's got?” Kris looked into the closet at the two worn outfits hanging.

“Some underwear and a nightgown. That's it,” Adam whispered.

Kris let out a sigh. “We'll take her shopping tomorrow.”

 

End of Flashback

 

Kris let out a sigh as he looked into his daughter’s closet. “Okay now I can't get the doors closed.” He complained as Adam lay out on the floor playing Barbie’s with Sophia.

“You are not throwing away our babies outfits,” Adam said matter of fact. “She needs every single one of them.”

“She needs this?” Kris quizzed holding up a jump suit that looked miles to small for her.

“Yes.”

“She's almost one. She does not need an all in one for a new born,” Kris explained. “And there's like forty pairs of baby shoes she can't wear now.”

“Kris please don't make me throw anything out. I just couldn't bare that,” Adam pouted. “It would kill me if I had to throw away an outfit”

“Yeah,” Kris sighed. “I've noticed there's a few of your shirts in my closet.”

Adam stood up walking over to his husband. “I did that for a reason.”

“Because your walk in closet is full?” Kris asked smirking when he felt Adam's arms wrap around his waist pulling him in.

“I think it's romantic for my shirts and your shirts to mingle in the closet,” Adam whispered kissing the back of Kris's head. “They could be getting up to naughty things when we close the doors.”

“And you're serious,” Kris laughed shaking his head. “Is that why the sleeve of my white shirt and your black one are tied together?”

“They're holding hands,” Adam explained kissing the back of Kris's head again.

“Nice,” Kris smiled. “But stop distracting me. We need to do something about Sophia's old clothes.”

“She'll hate you,” Adam warned moving back to play with Sophia on the floor. “If she can't find her favorite pair of boots and you've thrown them away.”

“Adam,” Kris half laughed half moaned. “She's too big for half the things in here.”

“I was too big for those red jeans last summer, but I fit into them last week didn't I?” Adam pointed out causing Kris to groan.

“Because you've lost weight, which by the way stop doing,” Kris said pointing a finger at his husband. “Sophia is never going to fit into her clothes from when she was three months. It would be like you trying to wear what you wore in high school.”

“Well I was about 200lbs in high school, so I probably could fit into them with no problem.”

“You're impossible,” Kris groaned wedging the closet doors shut. “We're giving away her old baby clothes to a charity and I don't care if you pout while doing it.”

Adam watched his husband strut out the room before looking down at his daughter. “He thinks he's so right all the time,” Adam complained to Sophia. “But he can give away your clothes all he wants, just means we have to go shopping to buy more.”

 

Flashback

 

“And we'll get up nice and early and go shopping,” Kris said softly as he sat on the side of Sam's bed.

Sam looked up at Kris with a worried look on her face causing Adam to frown. “What's wrong sweetie?”

“I can't really go shopping,” Sam said quietly.

“Why not?”

“I don't have any pennies for shopping,” Sam admitted looking away from Adam and Kris's stares.

“That's okay,” Adam laughed lightly. “You don't need money while you're here.”

“Yeah,” Kris added. “Adam and I have enough money for all three of us.”

“And if there's anything you need you just have to tell us and we'll get it for you,” Adam said reaching up to brush some hair from Sam's face. “You need anything sweetie.” Sam looked from Kris to Adam before nodding her head. “Well what do you need?” Adam asked.

“I've always wanted a teddy bear,” Sam admitted quietly.

“You've never had a teddy bear?” Adam asked frowning. “Never?”

“Never,” Sam answered. “There's bears in the home, but I'm the oldest so I have to let the smaller kids have them. I've never had one that's just my own.”

Adam climbed from the bed causing Sam and Kris to jump. “Where are you going?” Kris called out as Adam disappeared from the room.

“Two seconds,” Adam shouted back causing Sam to giggle.

“He's silly.”

“Very,” Kris smiled down at the little girl.

Adam appeared at the bedroom door a moment later carrying a small brown bear. “Something like this?” Adam asked handing Sam the soft bear.

“He's beautiful,” Sam gushed holding the bear tight.

“I bought him on my last tour,” Adam explained looking at Kris. “I found him in a baby store.”

“I love his smile,” Sam said softly looking at the bear. “What's his name?”

“I don't know,” Adam shrugged. “He's your bear now, you have to name him.”

“I can keep him.”

“Of course,” Adam smiled.

“So what are you going to name him?” Kris asked smiling down at the little girl.

Sam lay biting her bottom lip as she thought before her eyes lite up. “Glambert.”

“I see,” Kris laughed looking at Adam. “Someone’s been doing their research on you.”

 

…..................................................................

 

Kris climbed into bed beside his husband laughing at Adam's bright smile. “She made your day didn't she?”

“I've had some fans do some bizarre things with my name. Hell there was one in Germany that tattooed my name across her heart but I think being named after a bear has to be the best thing ever,” Adam smiled looking over at Kris. “She's amazing isn't she.”

“Pretty amazing,” Kris agreed. “Which makes me hate her parents more.”

“I'm trying not to think about them,” Adam breathed out. “Who would choose drugs over their own daughter?”

“She doesn't need them,” Kris said moving to lay his head on Adam's chest. “We'll show her how special she is.”

“I just hate how she's suffered, she's only six and she's been through more than you or I have.” Adam wrapped his arm around Kris's waist rubbing small circles onto his hip. “Look how happy she was from a silly little teddy bear.”

“It's probably the first thing she's ever had that didn't belong to someone else first,” Kris remarked. “It happened all the time when I was in Africa, the kids would be so grateful for the smallest thing, even giving them a smile would brighten up their day.”

Adam let out a sigh as he pulled Kris tight against his chest. “I don't know what you've done to me Kristopher Allen-Lambert. Before you came along I would never have lay in bed worrying about the worlds abandoned children. Now I want to run out and adopt them all.”

“Easy Angelina,” Kris laughed softly. “Maybe we just worry about the one we've got.” Kris kissed Adam's chest. “Now sleep, we've got a big day tomorrow.”

“True,” Adam breathed out. “Tomorrow we do damage with our credit cards. I'm talking leather and studs lots of spikes.”

“She's six,” Kris giggled. “She can't wear that.”

“I was talking about me,” Adam answered dryly. “What, you think I'm going shopping and not buying for myself too?”

“Goodnight Adam,” Kris smiled closing his eyes.

“And if you're lucky we can find a nice boring plaid shirt for you too.”

“I said goodnight Adam.”

 

End of Flashback

 


	66. Chapter 66

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

Chapter 66

 

 

“How to organize a baby's first birthday party,” Adam said to himself as he typed it into Google. He had waited for Kris to fall asleep before sneaking to the computer. “Clown,” he winced shaking his head. “Not unless I want my ass kicked by Kris.”

“Do you always talk to yourself?” Adam slammed the laptop down in front of him.

“That's it I'm getting you a bell.” Adam turned to find Kris standing at the office door completely naked. “And I know just exactly where to hang it.”

“Shut up,” Kris laughed. “Come back to bed I'm cold,” he whined stretching out his arms. “Please.”

“I'll be there in a minute baby,” Adam smiled letting his eyes scan over his husbands naked body.

“Why not now?” Kris quizzed. “What you up to?”

“Nothing,” Adam said stretching his arms over the closed laptop covering it up.

“We're you looking at porn because if you were looking at porn, you don't need to hide it,” Kris pointed out with a smirk.

“Of course I wasn't looking at porn,” Adam scoffed.

“So why are you blushing?” Kris asked stepping into the room. “Was it weird porn? Are you into weird porn?”

“I wasn't looking at porn,” Adam answered annoyed. “God can't a guy surf the net at two in the morning?”

“Sure,” Kris shrugged. “If that guys looking at weird porn. Please tell me it's not straight porn?” Kris winced. “You’re getting off on woman's boobies?”

“Kris.”

“Seriously, you’re popping one out to blonde bimbos with fake boobs?” Kris asked smiling.

“You are so immature,” Adam accused. “You're like a six-year-old.”

“Fine if it's not porn then what is it?” Kris sighed. “Chat rooms?”

“No,” Adam sighed heavily. “I did not crawl out of a naked Kris Allen's arms to come sit in a dark office and talk to strangers online.”

“Kris Allen-Lambert,” Kris corrected walking over to sit on Adam's knee. “What are you doing really?”

“You are so annoying,” Adam sighed opening up his laptop for Kris to see.

“That's it?” Kris asked surprised. “That's all you were looking at.”

“We really need to start planning it.”

“So why are you sneaking out of bed in the middle of the night to research it?” Kris asked confused.

“Because I have no idea what to do for it. Our baby's going to be one and I have no clue,” Adam explained resting his head on Kris's shoulder.

“And?”

“And I didn't want you knowing I don't know how to plan a party, I'm Adam Lambert you know.”

“Adam Lambert-Allen,” Kris corrected. “And you didn't want me to know you can't think of an idea for Sophia's birthday party?”

“I have a reputation to keep up with,” Adam answered causing Kris to laugh.

“Baby I've pushed your hair from your face while you threw up.” Kris said smiling. “I've watched you fit a full slice of pizza in your mouth, I've watched you wax certain area's of your body I didn't even know you had......”

“Yes okay.” Adam said interrupting his husband. “What's your point.”

“My point is you don't have a reputation with me, I know you're a big geek really.”

“Hey,” Adam frowned nudging Kris in the chest.

“Seriously though,” Kris smiled. “We'll think of something for her birthday, something special.”

“I hope so,” Adam sighed. “I don't want her to be disappointed.”

“Baby she's going to be one, not sixteen,” Kris laughed standing up.

“I know. Adam stood to allowing Kris to guide him out the bedroom door. “I just want her to look back at the photos, and know we did her best to make her first birthday a good one.”

“You worry too much,” Kris remarked.

“It's payback for all the years I didn't give a damn,” Adam replied walking into their bedroom.

“Let’s just sleep and we'll worry about that tomorrow,” Kris said climbing into bed. “We'll plan it together.”

“I love that,” Adam smiled climbing in behind Kris. “I have someone to plan things with.”

“You've had me for five years to plan things with,” Kris remarked looking over his shoulder at his husband.

“But you know as well as I do that your ideas about things haven't always been my taste,” Adam remarked causing Kris to look over his shoulder at him again.

“What the hell does that mean,” Kris asked annoyed.

“Shh,” Adam coaxed patting his head. “No arguing in bed.”

“I have damn good ideas,” Kris complained allowing Adam to spoon him. “At least my ideas are practical.”

“Shh,”Adam whispered into his husband’s ear.

“Your taste is weird,” Kris grumbled causing Adam to smirk into the crease of his neck.

 

Flashback

 

Kris and Adam stood either side of Sam as they walked through one of Adam's fancy stores that always made Kris feel just a little bit nervous. “Are you sure they sell kids clothes in here?” Kris quizzed as they walked past a rack of whips in all different colors.

“The kids stuffs at the back with the shoes.” Adam informed his husband as he admired the whips.

“Don't,” Kris warned.

“It wasn't for us,” Adam huffed. “Brad's been looking for a new one.”

“Brad?” Sam quizzed looking up Adam.

“My friend,” Adam explained. “You'll meet him soon, and you'll love him.”

“Yeah right,” Kris muttered to himself as they finally made it to the kids section of the store. “You sure about this?” Kris quizzed giving his husband a look.

“All the celebrities bring their kids here to get styled,” Adam explained pulling a pink dress from the rack.

“I don't know,” Kris sighed looking down at Sam. “See anything you like?”

“I like it all,” Sam smiled bright, her eyes wide as she looked around the store

 

…..........................................................

 

Kris sat with his head in his hands in front of the changing room doors waiting for any sign of Adam or Sam to be ready. “I don't understand why it's taking so long,” Kris complained as Adam slid open the dressing room door wearing what Kris thought looked like a straightjacket.

“It's very early 80's punk,” Adam remarked admiring himself in the mirror.

“I might have to borrow it if we don't get out of here soon,” Kris sighed heavily throwing himself back against the chair.

“Now you know you can't hurry fashion.” Adam shook his head. “Why don't you try on a few things.”

“I know my size,” Kris answered. “I don't need to try on any clothes.”

“God you're such a man,” Adam complained disappearing back into the changing room.

“Now where are you going, why are you going back in there?” Kris huffed.

“These jeans make my thighs look fat,” Adam explained sticking his leg out the door for Kris to see.

“Huh?”

“Maybe I should try on the black pants from earlier?”

“You mean the very first pair you tried on over an hour ago?” Kris asked annoyed. “That pair.”

“Now don't pout,” Adam smiled. “I'll just try those on again and if they look good we can get out of here.”

“I'll go see if Sam's picked anything,” Kris sighed walking towards the other changing room door. “Sam sweetie?”

“Hi Kris.”

“Hey,” Kris smiled. “Can I come in?” Kris moved back as the door slid open to reveal Sam sitting on the small ledge looking around at the piles of clothes. “Find anything you like?”

“I don't know,” Sam sighed. “They all look good. Adam said if I came in here I would know what I like, but I really don't.”

“Adam has some weird ideas about clothes,” Kris smiled stepping into the changing room and closing the door behind him. “How about I help you, let’s start with your size?”

“I don't know,” Sam shrugged.

“Okay,” Kris laughed. “Color?”

“Pink,” Sam answered. “Defiantly pink.”

Kris picked up a light pink dress holding it up for Sam to see. “Let’s see if this fits.” Sam moved to take off her pants causing Kris to jump up. “I...em....I'll be right back.” Kris through open the door slamming it shut behind him.

“What the hell’s wrong with you?” Adam laughed. “You're going a funny color.”

“Sam's getting changed,” Kris explained rubbing the back of his neck.

“Okay,” Adam said a little unsure. “Well I'm done.”

Kris looked down at the pile of clothes covering the chair. “Are you sure you've got enough?”

“Kris?” Kris turned looking at the closed door where Sam was changing. “I can't get my top off.”

“She can't get her top off,” Kris informed his husband.

“So go help her.”

“Oh I can't.” Kris folded his arms over his chest as he shook his head.

“Why?”

“She's a girl.”

“And?”

“And she's changing,” Kris said slowly.

“Oh,” Adam nodded his head understandingly. “What are we going to do?”

Kris looked at the closed door. “I don't know, I just know it's probably not right for one of us to go in there. I think there's rules.”

 

End of Flashback

 

“Okay why are you naked?” Kris sat on top of his bed looking down as Sophia crawled towards him completely naked. “Oh carpet burns,” Kris winced bending down to pick Sophia up. “Where's your clothes.” Sophia did her usual baby babbling while Kris nodded along like he knew what she was saying. “Okay but still that doesn't answer my questions where are your clothes?”

“Aw crap,” Kris smirked hearing his husband curse from Sophia's room. “Now where are you?”

“She's in here,” Kris laughed as Adam came bounding into the room.

“I told you to sit still till I tidied your bedroom up young lady,” Adam softly scolded. “And where are your clothes?”

“You mean you didn't do this?” Kris quizzed holding up a naked Sophia. “Where are your clothes?”

Adam poked his head out the bedroom door sighing. “They're in a pile at the office door.”

“So she's stripping now?” Kris asked frowning. “You know who's...”

“Don't blame Brad,” Adam warned. “If anyone's to blame here it's your Mama.”

“My Mama?” Kris asked laughing. “Why my Mama?”

“I heard her last week while she was changing Sophia, something about letting her butt air or something,” Adam remarked. “And I've seen the pictures of you and Daniel, running around the back yard wearing nothing.”

“Hey we had shoes on,” Kris replied. “And don't drag Mama into this.”

“I bet the moment she has Sophia she's got her running around buck naked.”

“Well her butt does have to air,” Kris answered. “That's a fact, I've read it somewhere.”

Adam shook his head as took Sophia from Kris's arms sitting her back down on the floor. “Go and get your clothes.” Sophia looked up at him frowning. “Go.”

Kris watched from the bed as his daughter crawled from the bedroom. “Carpet burns,” Kris winced.

 

Flashback

 

Both Kris and Adam looked towards the closed dressing room door as Sam called out Kris's name again. “We really can't leave her in there,” Adam remarked.

“Well you go help her then,” Kris nudged Adam towards the door.

“I'm not doing it.”

“Well one of us has too,” Kris remarked.

“Fine,” Adam said through gritted teeth. “We'll do it together.” Adam gripped onto his husband’s arm pulling him towards the dressing room door. “And when we have our own kids,” Adam remarked. “It's going to be all boys. I can't go through this every day.”

“Deal.”

 

End of Flashback


	67. Chapter 67

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 67

 

Adam rested his chin on the edge of Sophia's crib as he watched her sleep. He had woken at four in the morning with a deep need to see his baby girl. So grabbing his robe from the back of the bedroom door he tiptoed away from his room where Kris lay sleeping and he was now watching his baby sleep. “I can't believe you're going to be one tomorrow baby girl.” Adam whispered as Sophia slept on. “This whole year has flown by. I sometimes I can't believe I'm actually a Papa, that's a little mind blowing,” Adam laughed lightly. “You must think that too though, I can see you sometimes looking at me like what the hell?” Adam reached down to stroke Sophia's cheek. “I know I'm not always around but you know I love you, I know you know,” Adam said seriously. “I can't help but love you. Everything about you brings me so much joy, even the smelly diapers I need to change. Which by the way you should be changing yourself now you're almost one,” Adam continued to watch Sophia sleep until he felt a pair of warm hands settle on his shoulders. “Morning,” Adam breathed out tilting his head back to look into Kris's eyes.

“Not morning,” Kris muttered leaning down to kiss Adam's forehead. “It's still the middle of the night, come back to bed.”

“Our baby's going to be one tomorrow,” Adam sighed resting both his hands on Kris's as they rested on his shoulders. “She's going to be an actual number.”

“It's only a little number, the smallest one in fact,” Kris remarked. “So don't start freaking out on me, it's far too early for that.”

“I'm not freaking out,” Adam promised. “If she has to turn one then I'm going to let it happen but it has to happen with my rules.”

“Actually I think it's gods rules when it comes to a person aging,” Kris remarked. “I don't think we have a choice.”

“I'm taking about her birthday party smart ass,” Adam said dryly causing Kris to laugh softly.

“It's tomorrow and we don't even have a theme,” Kris pointed out. “I want a children's theme and you want her to have a studio 54 theme.”

Adam rolled his eyes. “And you won't let me,” Adam said. “I even know a drag queen who designs mini glitter disco balls.”

“Which is weird,” Kris pointed out. “Who would need a mini glitter disco ball?”

“You hang them in your car,” Adam answered.

“That's even weirder,” Kris remarked.

“Kris we need a theme,” Adam said suddenly. “We can't leave this room until we have a theme.”

“But I need to use the bathroom.”

“Well then you need to think fast don't you.”

 

…................................................................

 

Kris stood with his legs crossed as he watched Adam leaning against the closed bedroom door thinking about his latest suggestion. “Nope.” Adam shook his head. “Don't like it.”

“Aw come on,” Kris snapped. “I'm going to be left damaged if I don't go now.”

“What about a tea party?”

“Sophia's never had tea,” Kris answered jumping up and down on the spot. “Elmo theme?”

“Who the hell's Elmo?” Adam frowned.

“Sesame Street character,” Kris answered. “Red giggly thing.”

“That's the show with the two gay puppets?”

“They weren't gay, just were just roommates,” Kris groaned out as he bend over. “Adam please.”

“You're telling me those two puppets weren't gay?” Adam quizzed. “They shared a room.”

“Sesame Street characters don't have a sexuality,” Kris explained.

“Everyone has a sexuality,” Adam scoffed. “And those two were screaming queens.”

“They were roommates,” Kris said kneeling on the floor.

“And we told people we were roommates when we first started living together,” Adam smirked. “And we both know what was happening when the front door closed.

“That won't be happening ever again if I don't pee.”

“Gay puppets might be a good theme,” Adam mused.

“Okay fine, Bert and Ernie are gay. Can I please use the bathroom now?” Kris stood wiping the sweat from his forehead.

“The themes a start but we need to add a little something.”

“You can do what you want,” Kris stood in front of his husband. “Now open the door or I'm peeing on your feet.”

 

…..........................................

 

Kris breathed a sigh of relief as he walked into Adam's office after using the bathroom. “That was cruel,” Kris said annoyed. “My insides could have exploded.”

“Oh don't be so dramatic,” Adam laughed as he typed on the computer. “So I've found another little twist to the party.”

“And what's that?” Kris rubbed his stomach as he leaned over Adam's shoulder to see.

“The venue,” Adam smiled bright.

“Vegas?” Kris asked surprised.

“A Sesame Street themed party in Vegas,” Adam answered.

“But everyone's coming here.”

“I'll call them all and tell them to head to Vegas.” Adam pulled up his email account. “I'll tell them all now.”

“You can't do that,” Kris laughed nervously grabbing onto Adam's wrists. “We can't just change plans the day before.”

“Why not?” Kris shrugged. “I always used to do that when I was planning parties. And Vegas isn't that far away.”

“But this isn't a wild weekend away with friend’s, it's our daughters first birthday party.”

“And?”

Kris sighed heavily rubbing his face with his hands. “But it's a children's birthday party,” Kris tried to explain.

“And it's happening in Vegas.” Adam said matter of fact.

“No Adam you're not listening to me...”

“You're not listening to me,” Adam interrupted. “I've backed down a lot with you and I am always happy to do it but this is important to me.” Adam reached out to take Kris's hand in his own. “So you're going to have to back down this time. I'm not asking and I'm not negotiating it.”

Kris looked down at Adam studying his face before nodding his head. “I'll go pack the three of us a bag while you email everyone.”

Flashback

 

Kris and Adam sat side by side on the sofa both watching the stairs as Sam came walking down them in one of her new dresses. “Very nice,” Adam nodded his head approvingly at the little girl. “The color suits you.”

“I've never had a pink dress before,” Sam gushed causing Kris and Adam to smile wide. “Or new shoes. I've always had my cousins old ones.”

“Well these ones are all yours,” Kris said.

“I'm going to write my name on the bottom of them,” Sam announced causing Adam to frown.

“Why?”

“So the other kids in the home don't try and steal them from me,” Sam said matter of fact.

“Honey you don't have to worry about that,” Adam said patting the space between him and Kris on the sofa for Sam to sit down. “Julia didn't tell you that you're staying here for a while, you're not going back to the home.”

“She said,” Sam answered quietly. “But she said that before.”

“You've been fostered out before?” Kris asked.

“My real Dad came and got me from the home and we went a drive across the country to my Aunts house,” Sam explained. “We got to sleep outside in my Dad's truck.”

“Wow.” Adam faked a smile. “So how did you get back into the home?”

“Dad bought a needle before we got to my Aunts house and he fell asleep at the side of the road.”

Sam said looking down at her hands. “The police came and took me back to Julia. The needles aren't good you know.” Kris and Adam both nodded their head at the little girl between them. “Do you guys buy needles?”

“No sweetie,” Kris answered. “Adam and I don't do those sort of things.”

“That's good,” Sam said standing up. “That's why you guys can keep your carpets.”

“Yeah,” Adam laughed lightly. “Hey why don't you go try on another dress before dinner?”

“The red one?”

“Sure,” Adam smiled at Sam as he walked back up the stairs. “God this is painful,” Adam groaned settling his head on Kris's shoulder.

“He shot heroin while she was in the car with him.” Kris shook his head in disgust. “Why the hell did the home let him take her in the first place?”

“I don't know baby, I just know we have to make her forget all that.” Adam lifted his head from Kris's shoulder to look at him. “We need to create new memories.”

“How?”

“I don't know,” Kris shrugged. “A road trip that ends happily.”

“Huh,” Adam smiled. “We've never been on a road trip together.”

“Except that little three months we spent together on a bus little over a year ago,” Kris smirked causing Adam to roll his eyes.

“Yeah okay.”

“Did you forget about that summer?” Kris laughed.

“Shut up and think of a place we could go,” Adam said standing up. “I'm going to go tell Sam our plans.”

“Getting forgetful in your old age baby,” Kris laughed as Adam grumbled on his way up the stairs.

End of Flashback

 

“Vegas baby,” Adam announced loudly as he brushed Sophia's hair. “Vegas with my baby and my baby has hair.”

“If you're not careful she's going to start thinking you're obsessed with hair or something,” Kris laughed as he packed Sophia's bag.

“But come on, it's really getting thick,” Adam smiled. “And it's exactly your color.”

“And her eyes are your color,” Kris added coming up to wrap his arms around his husbands neck. “The most beautiful color in the world.”

“Nope.” Adam said pulling Kris onto his knee. “That would be the color of your eyes.” Adam reached forward to capture Kris's lips with his own.

“Dada.”

Kris pulled back from Adam laughing. “I think our daughter wants you.”

“If you think you're going to start interrupting Daddy's and I's make out sessions you are in for a disappointment,” Adam warned playfully pointing his finger at Sophia.

“Dada,” Sophia answered leaning forward to suck on his outstretched finger.

Kris choked back a laugh as he looked down at Sophia. “She is so funny.”

“And very cheeky,” Adam added trying his best to pry his finger from Sophia's mouth.

“So Vegas?” Kris smirked.

“If I can get my finger back,” Adam said squeezing Sophia's cheeks together until she opened her mouth releasing his finger. “Okay Vegas.”

“You called both our parents?”

“They're all flying in tomorrow morning,” Kris answered. “If we leave soon we can spend the night preparing the party and tomorrow we can do something just the three of us while we wait for the others to turn up.”

“And I know exactly what,” Adam said smiling. “What every person should do in Vegas.”

“Please tell me it's not going to a strip club,” Kris winced.

“Okay take off your straight hat and put on the gay one,” Adam said annoyed. “What does every gay man do it Vegas?”

Kris stuck out his bottom lip as he thought. “Gamble?”

“See a show,” Adam sighed. “You know if it wasn't for the things you let me do to you in bed I would swear you were straight.”

“Okay little too much info there,” Kris said blushing as he looked at his daughter.

“We cuddle,” Adam said looking at Sophia. “Daddy and Papa go to bed and cuddle.”

“Don't say that,” Kris said shaking his head. “She didn't ask you a question. Never bring up bedroom things with her unless she asks.”

“She won't ask,” Adam said seriously. “Trust me I've had a long talk to her and she knows not to ask.” Kris watched as Adam and Sophia gave each other the same look causing Kris to frown.

“Okay,” Kris laughed nervously. “I'm going to go pack while you and Sophia play the staring game.”

 


	68. Chapter 68

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 68

 

Kris gripped the steering wheel tight until his knuckles turned white as the next song began to play. “Do we really have to listen to this song again?”

“It's the only thing that keeps her quiet,” Adam answered looking over his shoulder to find Sophia happily sucking on her thumb in her car seat.

“She can't like the latest hits on the billboard charts?” Kris asked. “We have to suffer though this until Vegas?”

“I don't know what to tell you,” Adam shrugged. “She likes Britney's first album.”

“She likes it because you let her listen to it,” Kris pointed out. “She didn't walk up to you asking you to download it onto her Ipod.”

“Is there a need for smart ass comments, we'll be in Vegas in about an hour anyway.”

“Let’s just hope my ears don't bleed until then,” Kris sighed looking back out onto the empty road in front of him.

“I know why you're so stressed,” Adam pointed out carefully looking at his husband. “Tomorrow Sophia will be one.”

“I know the date,” Kris sighed.

“And It'll also be a year since your accident.”

“We're not talking about it,” Kris answered clenching his jaw shut tight.

“We never talk about it.” Adam sighed heavily. “What if I want to talk about it?”

“Then talk to someone else,” Kris answered stealing a glance at his husband. “Tomorrow is about our daughter turning one, and not about the past so let’s just forget about it please.”

Adam rested his head on the side window of the car as he sighed. “I can't forget about it.”

“So remember something better.” Kris said reaching over to squeeze Adam's thigh. “Remember the first time we drove to Vegas.”

“Remember it?” Adam laughed looking at Kris. “If I think hard enough I can still smell it.”

 

Flashback

 

Adam covered his face with the sleeve of his shirt as he guided the car slowly down the dessert road on the way to Vegas. “Everything okay?” Adam quizzed as he looked in the car mirror at his husband.

Kris sat in the back seat by Sam's side gentle rubbing the little girls back as she emptied her stomach into a brown paper bag. “When the hell did she each something green?” Kris asked frowning into the paper bag.

“Oh god how can you do that,” Adam gagged.

“Feeling better?” Kris asked softly as he wiped Sam's face with the sleeve of his top.

“Grandma says I have car sickness,” Sam explained resting her head back against her booster seat.

“Something that would have been useful to learn before we took a four hour car trip,” Adam said playfully looking in the mirror at Sam.

“Your car stinks,” Sam frowned holding her nose.

“Yeah,” Adam nodded amused. “It does a bit.”

…..............................

 

Adam was close to tears as he stood at the side of the road leaning against the car door while Kris stood in front of him smirking. “I'm sure we'll find a good cleaning service when we get to Vegas, don't worry about it baby.”

“I loved these boots,” Adam sighed. “I've had them for years.”

“I told you not to pick her up out the car like that,” Kris remarked smiling. “Her stomach isn't really up for flying through the air at the moment.”

“She said she was going to be sick again,” Adam explained. “I couldn't bare that smell again. I'm tasting it here.”

“But your shoes,” Kris choked back a laugh as he pointed down to his husbands vomit covered shoes.

“This smell will be following me around now,” Adam said with a pout.

“Well at least you're not bitter,” Kris laughed. “Now come on, I'll drive while you sit in the back with Sam and rub her stomach.”

“To awake more of the sick?” Adam remarked dryly.

“To settle her stomach,” Kris answered. “Anti-clock wise.”

“If you say so, but if she starts saying she's going to be sick I'm out the car and I don't care if it's moving or not.”

“Then I'll try to slow down for you first,” Kris said amused as he climbed into the driver’s seat.

 

End of Flashback

 

“Look baby it's Vegas.” Kris said excitedly as they drove into town.

“Yeah she doesn't really seem that amused,” Adam remarked looking back as Sophia tried her best to fit her foot into her mouth. “Our baby doesn't like to party”

“Maybe she's more a New Orleans type of girl,” Kris joked causing Adam to frown.

“Those girls take there tops off, she's not a New Orleans girl.”

“Okay,” Kris laughed lightly. “We'll check in then have some lunch.”

“Actually I want to go buy some tickets for a show tonight.”

“You were actually serious?” Kris asked shaking his head. “We can't take a one-year-old to a Vegas show, she'll get bored.”

“She spent four hours in a car listening to Britney's first album,” Adam pointed out. “I think her threshold for boredom is pretty high.”

“Fine,” Kris sighed pulling the car to a stop outside their hotel. “But nothing to do with Cher or Liza. I'm not that kind of gay.”

“And what kind of gay would that be?” Adam asked raising an eyebrow.

“Cheeks gay,” Kris answered quickly. “I'm not that type of gay.”

“Listen honey you've done a lot more gay things that Brad ever did,” Adam whispered quietly. “Trust me you're that sort of gay.”

“Gay.”

“Yes very good Sophia,” Adam sighed looking back at his daughter. “Now try grounded until you're married.” Sophia gave her Papa a blank expression causing him to smile. “I thought so.”

….........................................

 

“Okay this is not how you party in Vegas,” Adam said standing at the bathroom door of their hotel suite. “I was only gone twenty minutes and you've done this?”

“What?” Kris laughed. “”It was just screaming out to be used.”

“Not for this.” Adam shook his head as he sat on the edge of the large tub.

“Come join us,” Kris said splashing in the water and he and Sophia sat with their bathing suits on.

“I don't think a big ass tub like this was meant for you and our daughter to play in,” Adam remarked. “It's for strippers and lots of naughty behavior.”

“Well sadly those days are over for you.” Kris looked up smiling. “Now large ass tubs are for playing in with our one-year-old daughter, now go get your suit on and join us.”

“I used to be so cool,” Adam sighed as he wandered back into their bedroom.

 

Flashback

 

“Okay, that's hot. Mother...”

“Hey,” Kris interrupted his husbands rant by poking his head out the car window. “Let’s not teach Sam some new words.”

“Well if I had my damn shoes I'd be able to walk on the sand without getting third degree burns,” Adam mumbled as he climbed back into the car.

“And if you didn't insist on drinking the whole bottle of water to yourself you wouldn't need to be running across the sand to pee.” Kris pointed out as Sam sat in the back giggling. “What?” Kris asked laughing too now.

“You guys are funny,” Sam remarked. “Even your fights are funny.”

“Well I'm glad you're amused,” Adam smiled. “Now let’s go find the real fun in Vegas.”

Kris turned the key to start the car but nothing happened. “Shit.”

“No new words,” Adam warned playfully.

“No gas,” Kris said just as playful causing Adam's eyes to widen.

“Oh shit.”

“I guess that would be the right choice of word,” Kris agreed. “And it's getting dark.”

…..................................................

 

“Are we the only ones driving from LA to Vegas today?” Adam asked annoyed. “I haven't seen another car in hours.”

“Two hours and twenty four minutes to be exact,” Kris sighed rubbing his face with his hands. “And I doubt there will be any time soon.”

“We're screwed,” Adam groaned.

“It's like the start of a bad horror movie,” Sam said poking her face out from the back seat.

Kris and Adam shared a look before looking back at the little girl. “No it's not.” They said at the same time causing Sam to nod her head.

“Sure it is.,” Sam said. “A lonely car in the middle of the dessert with no one else around. The bad guys could be out there now watching us.” Kris and Adam's heads shot round the front of the car both scanning the area.

“There's no one out there,” Adam said with a nervous laugh.

“Maybe not now,” Sam shrugged. “But maybe in an hour or two when they know no one else is coming.”

“Now stop that,” Kris said seriously. “You'll scare yourself.”

“I'm not scared,” Sam answered. “I love horror movies.”

“Aren't you a little young?”

“Mom and Dad let me watch what I wanted. The old ones are the best,” Sam smiled. “Do you like horror movies.”

“No,” Kris and Adam answered.

“It always starts the same,” Sam explained. “First the group of travelers all drive down the road laughing and joking and playing music but then something happens to their car, hey kind of like ours.”

“Nothing like ours,” Adam answered quickly.

“Yeah our car is fine, it just needs gas,” Kris added.

“But then the car is always abandoned, you see they always get out the car. That's their first mistake,” Sam explained.

“It is?” Kris asked turning in his seat to look at the little girl.

“Yeah, you should always stay in the car and keep all the doors locked.”

Kris and Adam both reached for the lock at the same time. “Then what?” Adam asked breathing heavily.

“Well usually the killer is some weird monster type. Like it Wrong Turn.”

“What happened in wrong turn?” Kris asked quietly.

“Well they were hillbilly monsters that caught and killed collage kids,” Sam explained.

“Ha but we're not collage kids,” Adam said smugly.

“No we're just three helpless people stuck in the middle of the dessert,” Sam shrugged. “And we wouldn't have hillbilly's here anyway.”

“See,” Kris laughed nervously. “Nothing to worry about.”

“No it's Vegas,” Sam said. “We would have to worry about mafia mob bosses driving out here to bury their latest victim.”

“There's no such thing is the mafia,” Adam laughed causing Sam to raise an eye brow. “Is there?”

“You've seen the movies,” Sam said looking right at Adam. “They bring them here acting like they are best friends and there's already a hole waiting for them.”

“But the mafia don't hurt the innocent,” Kris explained swallowing the dry lump in his throat.

“But we would be witnesses,” Sam said turning to look at Kris. “And if they can bring their friends here to kill them they would have no problem with three strangers. And you know what they say about the dessert.”

“What?” Kris and Adam asked at the same time.

“No one can here you scream,” Sam said slowly. “Not even Adam's voice could be heard.” Both Kris and Adam gave each other a look before sitting forward in their seats to look out the front window of the car. “Anyway I'm going to sleep now,” Sam said happily from the back seat. Night.”

“Night,” Kris and Adam said together as they both reached across the car to hold hands.

 

End of Flashback


	69. Chapter 69

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

Chapter 69

 

 

Adam lay awake in bed listening to the sound of his husband’s soft snores coming from the other side of the bed. Sophia lay between them snuggled up to Kris's side doing her best to outdo him at snoring. Adam rolled onto his side reaching over the Sophia across the bed to brush Kris's hair from his face. He ran his hand over the top of his husband’s head where just a year ago a bandage sat. Running his finger slowly down Kris's face and over his throat Adam stopped at his heart feeling it beat strong in his chest. He left out a heavy sigh as Kris opened his eyes to look at him. “Touching me up while our daughter’s in the bed?” Kris joked. “Only something Adam Lambert would do.”

“Adam Lambert-Allen,” Adam corrected as he reached up to stroke Kris's jaw. “Morning.”

“It is,” Kris smiled looking down at Sophia. “I think we knocked this one out with last night’s little concert.”

Adam smiled wide taking his other hand to rest on Sophia's stomach. “The girl tried her best to keep up.”

“Yeah trying to out sing you was a little over the top, even for her,” Kris laughed.

“Especially since she only knows two words,” Adam remarked.

“Yeah but Papa and gay really does sum you up.” Kris rolled over onto his back avoiding Adam's swinging hand. “Careful now.”

“You're lucky our daughter is between us,” Adam said smirking.

“Oh yeah?” Kris smiled. “What would happen if she wasn't?”

“Don't push it.” Adam leaned over Sophia to capture Kris's lips.

Kris ran his hand up throw Adam's hair pulling him as close as he could while slipping his tongue past his lips. “Dada.”

“Oh she hates me,” Adam sighed heavily falling onto his back. “Good morning Sophia.”

“Dada.”

Kris lay back on his side smiling as Sophia pulled herself up to lay over Adam's stomach. “Good morning Sophia,” Kris said brightly causing the little girl to turn around. “What day is it today?” He quizzed as Sophia gave him a sleepy smile. “Are you one today?”

“Oh yeah,” Adam smiled. “Are you a number now?”

Sophia looked from her Daddy to her Papa giving them both an amused look. “Dada.”

“Very clever,” Adam smiled. “But you sure you don't want to learn another word. You could do it for your birthday. Does Sophia want to learn another word?” Adam gushed.

“And let it be a nice word this time,” Kris pressed. “And not one that will get my ass kicked at the supermarket.

“What about glitter. Can Sophia say glitter?” Adam quizzed causing Kris to laugh.

“I was thinking something more like ball,” Kris said earning a look from his husband. “What. What's wrong with ball?”

“You just want her to get into your silly little sport games,” Adam accused. “I will not say this again but our daughter is not going to be a sports fan.”

“Okay,” Kris said holding up his hands. “Ball,” Kris mouthed to Sophia when Adam turned his head to look at the clock.

“Shit we need to get up. Everyone will be here soon.”

“You go get dressed I'll deal with Sophia,” Kris smiled at Adam as he climbed out the bed. “Ball.” He mouthed again.

“And stop mouthing the word ball,” Adam sighed pulling on his robe.

“I didn't..."

“I can see you in the mirror,” Adam pointed out disappearing into the bathroom.

 

…..................................................

 

Kris and Adam stood at the entrance of the hotel as both sets of parents and Cheeks and Cass piled out the small camper van. “We had a road trip,” Kim said excitedly as he pulled Kris into her arms.

“Why?” Adam quizzed as he was pulled into his own Mom's arms.

“For the sheer torture of it,” Eber said dryly as he looked over at Cheeks.

“Oh don't give me that look. You know more than I do you loved the music,” Cheeks said rolling his eyes.

“It was disco music all the way,” Eber groaned wrapping his arms around Adam for a hug. “With Cheeks and your mother-in-law singing most of the songs.”

“But Mama can't sing,” Adam said laughing.

“Exactly,” Neil said dryly as he walked past Adam.

“Well where’s Daniel and Neil?” Kris asked as he reluctantly handed Sophia over to Cheeks.

“Oh we dropped your brother’s off at the edge of town,” Kim explained. “They wanted to go to church before the party started.” Everyone turned to look at the blond woman causing her to frown. “Look I don't care what any of you say, but my baby boy is sitting in a church right now praying and not in some sleaze strip joint. Okay?” Everyone nodded as Kim strutted by them and into the hotel.

“So Neil and Daniel are at a strip joint?” Adam whispered to his mother.

“And it didn't look sleaze to me,” Leila said. “In fact I would say having a church next door to it was the sleaze thing, And if I had my way I would be with your brother right now.”

“Mom,” Adam said horrified.

“Adam they were playing disco music all the way here,” Leila said through gritted teeth. “If looking at a few naked women for an hour would have got me out of there, I would have done it. Hell I would have paid for your brother to get a lap dance.”

Adam looked on surprised as his mother strutted off in Kim's direction. “Huh.”

“Well today's going to be something to remember,” Eber laughed patting his son on the back before going into the hotel.

Kris stood by Adam's side smiling wide. “Your Mom...”

“Don't,” Adam warned holding up his hand.

“But she...”

“Seriously Kris don't.”

 

…..............................................

 

Adam watched on in horror but with a hint of amusement at the party game his parents were now playing. “Maybe you shouldn't let Kris see any of this,” Adam suggested. “He might not like it.”

“Oh be quiet,” Kim sighed. “We did this on his first birthday too.”

“Yeah,” Neil agreed. “We tried it on his second but he ran away before we could get the wrapping paper all the way around him.

Adam sat back on his chair and watched as his parents played pass the parcel with his one your old daughter. Every time she was past to Leila she would look over her shoulder at her Papa with a pissed off look on her face. “Sorry,” Adam mouthed trying his best not to smile at her little face as it poked out the Winnie the pooh wrapping paper.

Just as the music stopped and Neil got his turn to take off a sheet of paper from Sophia Kris walked back through the door with the two brothers in tow. “Found them. What the hell are you doing?” Kris snapped.

“Playing pass the parcel,” Adam said biting his bottom lip. “But it was their idea,” he added pointing a finger at his parents.

“I know who's idea it was,” Kris said giving his Mama a look. “Shame on you.”

“Oh it's only a little bit of fun,” Cheeks said from the corner. “At least she didn't cover her face.”

“Adam,” Kris said through gritted teeth as he nodded his head to Cheeks.

“What, oh yeah okay,” Adam nodded looking at Cheeks. “Brad shut up. Better baby?”

“Much,” Kris smiled. “Now the rest of you get cleaned up we're going to dinner in an hour.”

“And who made you the boss?” Daniel groaned from the door.

“Look no one should be starting with me today.” Kris warned. “Especially not you two,” he added pointing at Neil and Daniel. “After what I just witnessed.”

“Sorry,” Neil and Daniel grumbled at the same time.

“Now everyone leave get dressed and meet us downstairs in an hour.” Kris ordered.

Adam waited for everyone to leave the room and Kris to close the door before he jumped from his chair. “Were they buying hookers?”

“Get dressed.” Kris said through gritted teeth.

“Hey what crawled up your ass.” Adam snapped standing up.

“All I want is for today to be special and it's not going that way with our family and their weird little habits so can we please just not argue right now and get dressed. We can fight on the way home tomorrow.”

“Who's fighting?” Adam asked holding up his hand. “I just want to know what's wrong.”

Kris sighed heavily as he sat on the bed. “I was walking back into the hotel after picking up those two, who buy the way have the most horrible taste in stripper. Well I was walking past this family with this teenage daughter. She must have been about fourteen, and well, well her Dad refused to leave the hotel till she wore a longer skirt, and as I walked past them she muttered how she hated him.” Kris stopped talking as he played with his hands.

“And?” Adam asked confused.

“The Dad was waiting at the elevator with me, and he made this comment about how it was only yesterday she was cuddling up to him in bed and being all cute.”

“And?” Adam asked again.

“And I thought about Sophia. This year has gone so fast I feel like we only got her yesterday, and here we are celebrating her first birthday,” Kris sighed. “It won't be long till it's her second then her third, and before we know it she'll he fourteen and telling me she hates me.”

“Wow hold on,” Adam said holding up his hands. “Are you freaking out?”

“Kind of.” Kris shrugged.

“Well pack it in,” Adam said smacking Kris's shoulder.

“Ow...”

“Shut up,” Adam scolded. “Sitting there like a little bitch moaning about something you can't control”

“Seriously?” Kris asked with a laugh. “You're telling me not to freak out about our daughter’s getting older. The guy who for the past three months has bitched and moaned every day about it is telling me not to?”

“And I just heard what it sounds like and it's pathetic,” Adam said shaking his head. “God what the hell is wrong with us.”

“Oh let’s not open that can of worms,” Kris sighed throwing himself back against the bed.

“We should be celebrating the fact that she's growing up. We get to hang out with the coolest one year old in the world,” Adam smiled. “And when she's a teenager we get to still hang out with her and when she's an adult...”

“Yeah I get it,” Kris interrupted. “We still get to hang out with her.”

“We get a friend,” Adam corrected. “Look at our Mom's. We have this cool relationship with them. We're going to have that with Sophia. Well hopefully without one of us befriending one of her girlfriends.”

“So we should count ourselves lucky?”

“Very lucky,” Adam smiled.

 

…....................................................

 

“So what's with the freaky alien?” Cheeks asked as he looked around the table.

“It's Elmo,” Kris sighed. “Sesame Street.”

“Oh with the two gay guys?” Cass asked causing Adam to laugh.

“Yes.”

“No,” Kris said quickly. “They were roommates.”

“You two were roommates,” Kim commented.

“Yes we were,” Kris smiled. “But Bert and Ernie aren't gay.”

“Gay,” Sophia announced looking at Daniel.

“No,” Daniel said shaking his head.

“Gay,” Sophia said again.

“No,” Daniel said forcefully. “Just because I'm a cheer leading coach does not mean I'm gay.” Daniel looked down at his niece as she smiled up at him. “Look, it's small minded people like you that bring all the hate into this world.”

“Daniel,” Kris frowned.

“What?”

“Don't pick a fight with my daughter,” Kris shook his head not believing he was actually saying that to his younger brother.

“She started it with her name calling,” Daniel said giving Sophia a look.

 

….........................

 

Adam winced as Sophia dipped her brand new dress into the cream covered cake while everyone laughed and took pictures of her. “It's going to ruin that dress.”

“Relax baby.” Kris came up wrapping his arms around Adam's waist. “It's just a dress.”

“It's a one off...”

“Don't tell me the price,” Kris interrupted. “I want my happy mood to last.”

“Look at her,” Adam smiled. “This was the right thing to do. She's surrounded by the people who love her most.”

“And Daniel,” Kris added with a smirk as he looked at his brother sulking in the corner.

“This was the perfect birthday party.” Adam turned to hold Kris in his arms. “This is one she'll look back at the pictures and know we loved her.”

“She doesn't need pictures to know we love her,” Kris remarked leaning up to peek Adam's lips. “We tell her every day.”

“We do,” Adam smiled. “I love you too you know.”

“I know.” Kris stood on his tip toes to kiss Adam but he pulled back.

“Nothing to say to me?”

“I love you too,” Kris smiled before capturing his lips.

 


	70. Chapter 70

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 70

 

“Come on Sophia, time to learn the family business.” Adam picked Sophia up from her car seat to carry her into the recording studio. It was take your child to work day and Adam had announced to Kris he was taking his daughter for the day. “This is so exciting,” he admitted to his daughter as he walked through the studio door.

“Oh no,” Tommy groaned hiding his face behind his guitar. “A girl in our club?”

Sophia's face lit up at the sight of Tommy reaching her hands out for him to take her from Adam's arms. “I'm really starting to think she's got a crush on you,” Adam smiled handing Sophia to Tommy.

“The girls got taste,” Tommy said laughing as Sophia snuggled her face into his neck. “And she's a biter.”

“Sophia don't give love bites,” Adam said pointing a finger at his daughter before he shook his head in amusement. “Not something I thought I would hear myself telling my one year old.”

“She defiantly takings after her Papa in that department,” Tommy smirked as he struggled to pull his neck from Sophia's face. “And she doesn't give up does she?”

“Sophia,” Adam said through gritted teeth. “Leave Uncle Tommy alone.” Adam rescued Tommy from his torture pulling Sophia back from his neck. “I'm telling you it will be an all private girls school if you start doing that.” Adam warned earning a giggle from his daughter.

“My parents used to threaten me with that all the time,” Tommy frowned.

“They threatened you with an all-girls school?” Adam joked earning a slap on the shoulder from his friend.

“My point is, you're sounding more and more like a parent every day,” Tommy pointed out with a smirk. “Like an old boring middle aged parent.”

“You know I can fire you don't you, you know I have that sort of power don't you?”

Tommy nodded his head as he smiled at Adam. “I'm aware of that yes. But then who would you make out with onstage. Cause Monte would kick your ass if you tried.”

“I have thought about it,” Adam smiled. “I just don't fancy being beaten round the head with his guitar.”

 “Who's guitar?” Monte asked walking into the recording studio.

“No one's,” Adam and Tommy said at the same time earning a weird look from Monte.

“Alright.,” Monte said sighing. “It's going to be one of those days.”

“We’re finishing the dance song today?” Tommy quizzed smiling as Sophia attempted the bite his neck again.

“If we can,” Monte sighed rubbing his forehead. “Something doesn't feel right with it.” Monte began pushing buttons on the board in front of him.

“It's missing something,” Adam sighed as the song began to play through the loud speakers. “It needs something at the end.”

“Maybe one of your high notes?” Monte suggested.

“Too predictable.” Adam shook his head. “I want something new, something original.”

“Why not go for spoken word?” Tommy quizzed as he struggled to keep Sophia away from his neck. “Something like Michael Jackson's Thriller, I think something like that could... Ow.” Tommy winced as Sophia sank her only two teeth into his neck.

“Sophia,” Adam groaned. “What did I tell you?” Adam scolded causing Sophia to giggle loudly into Tommy's ear.

“Make her do that again,” Monte said from the mixing desk.

“Do what, laugh?” Adam asked.

“Exactly like she did just now,” Monte said.

“Why?” Adam asked with a laugh.

“Beause that's your ending for the song,” Monte explained. “That's your something original.”

Adam looked down at Sophia smiling at him. “Want to make a record baby?”

 

Flashback

 

Adam held onto Sam's hand as they made their way into the recording studio to start work on Adam's second album. It was bring your child to work day, and Sam had insisted on tagging alone with Adam. “I know you're only doing this so you can see Tommy.” Adam pointed out looking down at the little girl. It had been two month since she arrived at their home and ever since she met Tommy during a dinner party she was obsessed.

“You promise he's going to be there?” Sam asked skipping along with Adam.

“He's in there.,” Adam smiled. “Maybe he'll show you how to play the guitar.”

“Kris already showed me how,” Sam answered.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. We wrote a song,” Sam said. “It's about my Teddy.”

“Wow, that's pretty cool.” Adam faked an interest.

“Yeah and he said when we get home tonight we could write another one before the movie.”

“Oh yeah,” Adam said excited. “Romeo and Juliet with Leo Dicaprio.”

“Yeah,” Sam sighed.

“You don't want to watch Romeo and Juliet?” Adam asked stopping in his tracks to look down at Sam.

“I do, but Kris...”

“What did he tell you?” Adam asked folding his arms across his chest.

“He said you cry,” Sam answered quietly. “Like every time you watch it.”

“I do not cry.”

“He said you do.”

“I had something in my eye.”

“He said you would say that,” Sam smiled.

 

Flashback (In a Flashback)

 

“Are you okay?” Kris asked with a frown.

“Fine.” Adam bent his head to his chest as he wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt.

“Are you sure because you look like you're crying.” Kris leaned forward on the sofa as he tried to look at his boyfriends face.

“Of course I'm not crying,” Adam scoffed.

“But you said you've watched this movie a hundred times.” Kris remarked confused. “It's Romeo and Juliet, you must know how it ends.”

“And that's why I'm not crying,” Adam said wiping his eyes again. “Why would I cry when I know he's going to.... and she's going to...and...”

“Come here,” Kris smiled softly sliding up the sofa to wrap his arm around his boyfriends shoulder. “It's okay.” Kris reassured.

“But it's not,” Adam choked out letting his tears fall freely. “He loses the love of his life then.... then in Titanic he dies and Rose has to live the rest of her life missing him, even when she's old. If they could only have found another door from him to lay on...” Adam lay his head on Kris's shoulder as his own shoulders began to shake uncontrollably.

“This is about Leonardo Dicaprio isn't it?” Kris quizzed patting Adam's head affectionately.

“It's just so tragic.”

Kris nodded his head understandingly. “And he got his head blown off in the Departed,” Kris remarked.

“Oh god,” Adam groaned burying his head into his boyfriend’s neck.

“It's okay baby,” Kris soothed rubbing Adam's back softly.

“Why can't every movie be like Catch me if you can?” Adam complained as he wiped his nose on Kris's t-shirt.

“Why Catch me if you can?” Kris asked frowning.

“Because he didn't die in it.”

“But he was a criminal.” Kris remarked.

“A cute one,” Adam sniffled.

Kris pulled back to look into his boyfriend’s eyes. “Leonardo Dicaprio?” Kris asked as Adam wiped at his eyes. Kris turned to the TV screen as Romeo watched Juliet walk down the aisle. “Think he knows they're going to die?” Kris asked causing Adam to let out a straggled sob before doing his best to scrabble into his boyfriend’s lap. “Okay, now you know you don't fit on here,” Kris grunted out as Adam perched on his knee.

“They should never have died,” Adam sobbed.

“Seriously baby, I can't feel my legs,” Kris wiggled around trying to get the blood back into his legs.

“They're just like us you know.” Adam rested his head on Kris's shoulder to look at the TV screen.

“They are?” Kris asked confused.

“Two lovers not meant to be in this world.”

“But we are together, sure it might be a secret but we're together,” Kris said rubbing Adam's back.

“But the world doesn't think we should be together.”

“I see,” Kris said still confused.

“We're just like them baby,” Adam said kissing the side of Kris's head.

“I'm not drinking poison for you,” Kris said matter of fact. “I don't care how much you beg.”

“It's so sad,” Adam mumbled against Kris's head.

“Want me to turn it off?” Kris asked softly.

“Why would I want you to do that?” Adam sniffled as he watched the TV screen closely.

“Because you're wrapped up on my lap sobbing your heart out,” Kris pointed out. “It's obviously upsetting you.”

“It's my favorite movie.”

Kris looked from the TV screen to his husband studying both closely. “I obviously don't understand any of this.” Kris shook his head as Adam snuggled closer onto his knee as the tears began to fall again.

 

End of Flashback (In a flashback)

 

Adam opened the back door of his car as Sam scrambled out clutching a cd in her hand. “I'm going to show Kris my new song.”

“Okay,” Adam laughed as he followed Sam into the house where Kris was standing at the stairs waiting for them. “Hey,” Adam smiled but Kris just stood looking at him.

“Tommy showed me how to play his guitar and Monte recorded it,” Sam said as she waved the cd around for Kris to see. “Think we can make up words and make it into a real song, think we can Kris.”

Kris looked down at the little girl in front of him finally smiling. “Maybe after dinner, Kris explained. “Why don't you go wash up for it?”

“And Adam said we don't have to watch Romeo and Juliet if I don't want to,” Sam shouted out as she climbed the stairs to her room. “And I don't want to watch him cry.”

“Okay,” Kris shouted over his shoulder as he kept his eyes on his husband.

“Okay what's happened?” Adam asked in a panic when Sam made it to the top of the stairs.

“Let’s just go into the kitchen, I don't want Sam to hear us.” Kris guided Adam into the kitchen sliding the doors closed behind him.

“Okay you're freaking me out here,” Adam said standing in front of Kris. “What's going on?”

“Julie called,” Kris sighed rubbing his chin with his hand.

“Sam's parents?” Adam gripped onto the kitchen top.

“Not her parents,” Kris shook her head. “They've been in touch with her grandparents.”

“And?” Adam pressed for Kris to continue. “What did they want?”

“They didn't know she was in care. Apparently the mother hasn't been in touch with them for years,” Kris explained slowly as he looked at his husband. “They only found out when the mother called for money.”

“They want her don't they?” Adam asked causing Kris to nod his head. “Can they take her?” Kris nodded again. “Can we fight it?”

“No,” Kris said in a whisper. “They're her family.” Kris reached across the kitchen top to take Adam's hand in his own. “They live on a farm in Texas. Her Aunts and Uncles all live nearby, there's lots of cousins to play with.”

“But she doesn't know these people,” Adam remarked. “How can we send her to live with people she doesn't know?”

“Baby she's been giving a chance to live with her family. Her own family who can love her and care for her.”

“We love and care for her,” Adam said annoyed.

“We do,” Kris sighed moving round the kitchen top to stand in front of his husband. “But we knew this wouldn't be forever. We knew we couldn't keep her. If we could you know I would fight this but we can't, Sam deserves to be with her family.”

Adam nodded his head. “I know your right but it doesn't stop this hurting.”

“And it's okay to feel like that,” Kris said softly. “But we just have to think of what's best for Sam. She's got her Grandparents waiting for her in Texas.”

“When does she leave?”

“I convinced Julia to let us take her to Texas ourselves,” Kris explained as the tears began to form in Adam's eyes. “We can drive there this weekend. We can share one more road trip.”

“Okay,” Adam said in a whisper as a lone tear began to fall. 

“Baby don't cry.” Kris pulled Adam into his arms. “Please don't cry. It'll all work out.”


	71. Chapter 71

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 71

 

Flashback

 

Adam buckled Sam into her seat as she looked up at him with excitement in her eyes. “I can't believe I'm going to live on a farm with animals, real animals,” Sam gushed causing Adam to smile even though he didn't want to.

“I'm just going to go make sure Kris is ready to go,” Adam wandered back into the house to find Kris wrapping up sandwiches. “She's all packed in the car. We're just waiting on you now baby.” Adam stood at Kris's side so he could gentle rub his back. “Are you having second thoughts?”

“We can't have second thoughts,” Kris sighed. “Julia said they're her Grandparents, they have rights.”

“We've had her for two months, we don't have rights?” Adam asked annoyed.

“Not over blood related baby.” Kris rubbed Adam's chest trying to sooth his husband. “And Sam seems fine with it.”

“Yeah what's that all about?” Adam sighed. “Little traitor.”

“Come on,” Kris smiled pushing Adam out the door. “We need to be in Texas by tomorrow.”

“What if we kidnap her?” Adam asked as Kris nudged him towards the car.

“Then we go to jail and Sam still goes to her Grandparents,” Kris explained with a smile. “Now get in the car.” Kris said smacking Adam's butt.

“Is he being silly again?” Sam giggled from the back seat.

“When is he not?” Kris asked as Adam looked at him pouting. “Come on silly man, you're driving.”

 

….........................................

 

Adam could feel his stomach drop as they passed the sign welcoming them to Texas. “We should be there in the next hour.” Adam said with a sigh looking at Sam in the mirror.

“You think the animals will be awake yet?” She asked jumping up and down in her seat.

“Probably,” Kris smiled as he looked over his shoulder. “I think you're excited.”

“I really am,” Sam said before she looked down at the teddy resting on her knee. “But I'm sad too.” She said keeping her eyes focused down.

“Why are you sad sweetie?” Adam asked keeping his eyes focused on the road ahead of him.

“Because you guys can't stay at the farm too,” Sam answered in a small voice. “It would be really good if you could, we could look after the animals together.”

“And have Adam ruin his favorite pair of boots?” Kris joked causing Sam to smile slightly.

“Your Grandparents sound pretty cool,” Adam commented trying to steer the conversation away from them having to leave her behind.

“I didn't know Grandparents could be cool,” Sam shrugged before looking out the window. “But then Leila and Kim are pretty cool so I guess it happens.”

“Kim will love hearing that,” Adam said giving Kris a soft smile.

“Look cows,” Sam said excited ending any other conversation they would have as they drive up the bumpy road toward the farm.

 

End of Flashback

 

“Look Sophia, it's cows,” Kris said with excitement as Adam sat beside him rolling his eyes.

“Cows,” Adam grumbled to himself as he folded his arms across his chest in an attempt to look pissed off.

“Seriously?” Kris asked with a smirk. “You're still sulking after all this time?”

“When you suggested we take Sophia on a trip I was thinking maybe Disneyland,” Adam said shrugging his shoulders. “Not once did I think this would be what you were thinking.”

“And what's wrong with this?” Kris quizzed looking around at the empty fields.

“Oh I don't know,” Adam shrugged. “I just think it's weird that we're driving twenty seven hours to stay with your ex-wife.”

“She called and asked if we would visit,” Kris replied. “She is Sophia's godmother, maybe she wants to see her.”

“It's just weird,” Adam sighed. “Staying with your ex.”

“I woke up last week with your ex sleeping in between us,” Kris said giving Adam a look.

“Brad doesn't count as an ex,” Adam said. “He's harmless.”

“And so is Katy,” Kris answered. “And anyway, if it gets too weird for you we can bunk at my parent’s house.”

“And have Katy think I think it's weird. I don't want her thinking that.”

“Huh?” Kris asked confused.

“She's not going to think she's won,” Adam said with a pout. “I won.”

“Won what?” Kris asked clearly not understanding his husband at all.

“Oh she knows what I'm talking about.”

“She might but I sure as hell don't,” Kris muttered to himself as he focused back on the road

 

…..........................................

 

“It wasn't until they stopped at a diner on the side of the road and Adam took one look at the men all in their plaids shirts before he was giggling to himself. “Now what?” Kris asked setting Sophia down in a high chair.

“It's like they breed you lot here.” Adam slid into the booth smiling when Kris gave him an annoyed look. “Come on, they're all in plaid. You're in plaid.”

“There's nothing wrong with plaid,” Kris announced earning a smirk from his husband. “Oh shut up and order.”

“I don't think I can,” Adam remarked looking around the diner. “I'm not in the plaid club.”

Kris ignored his husbands mocking to wave the waitress over who had been at the edge of the counter watching them closely. “Can we have some coffee please?” Kris asked when the waitress made her way towards them.

“Anything else?” The waitress quizzed causing Adam to look up and smile at her.

“What do you recommend?” He asked causing the waitress to laugh.

“I recommend another place to eat.” Adam let out a loud laugh banging his hand on the table causing the men surrounding them to look up.

“The coffee will be fine thanks,” Kris sighed handing the waitress the menu. The waitress stood looking Kris over while giving Adam a side glance. “If that's okay?” Kris asked unsure.

“You look so familiar,” The waitress remarked causing Adam and Kris to share a look.

“Yea we get that a lot,” Adam said smiling at the waitress.

“Not you.” The waitress turned back to Kris. “You aren't Dan Allen's brother by any chance?”

“Yeah,” Kris said surprised. “You know Daniel?”

“I was on his cheer leading team a few years back.” The waitress smiled. “Tell him I said hi.”

Adam watched the waitress walk away before turning to look at his husband. “Bitch.”

“Aw come on,” Kris laughed out loud.

“She is, standing there acting like she doesn't know me.” Kris covered his mouth with his hands as he tried not to laugh. “She knows who I am,” Adam said defiantly.

“Sure she does baby,” Kris said trying his best not to laugh.

 

Flashback

 

Adam tried to keep up with the conversation going on between Kris and Sam's Grandparent’s but his eyes kept wondering back to where Sam stood at the edge of the pond feeding the ducks with two of her cousins.

“It's just been so hard the past six years, wondering where she was. If she was safe.” Adam felt Kris's hand slip over his knee under the table as Sam's Grandma spoke. “We begged Sam's Mom to give Sam to us when she was born but she was so determined to keep us out.”

“You didn't know Sam had been taken into care?” Kris asked softly tapping Adam's knee to get him involved in the conversation.

“We haven't heard anything since Sam was one.” The elderly lady said.

“How did you find out?” Adam finally spoke out.

“Well Sam Mom called for Money and we automatically asked about Sam,” Sam's Grandma paused looking at her husband.

“She told us she didn't know where Sam was, that she had been taken into care,” Sam's Granddad finished wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulder.

“We've been searching for months.” Sam's Grandma looked across the field at her Grandchildren. “When we heard she was in a foster home with two male singers we knew exactly who they were talking about. We Googled you.”

“Oh yeah?” Adam asked a little afraid of what she found.

“We saw wonderful pictures of you both with Sam at the beach,” Sam's Grandma said smiling.

“It was her first time,” Adam smiled. “She was so excited.”

“Until we tried to take her home,” Kris joked. “She refused until the rain started.”

 

Flashback (In a flashback)

 

Sam was practically bouncing up and down in the back seat as Kris pulled the car up at the beach. “Oh my god there's sand,” Sam announced pressing her face up against the back window.

“And water,” Kris laughed. “And there's buckets and spades in the truck,” Kris added as Sam threw open the back door.

“The pink one's mine,” Adam yelled out the car window.

 

…..........................................

 

Kris chewed on his bottom lips as he watched his husband kick his attempt at a sandcastle over. “Stupid fuc...”

“Hey,” Kris frowned nodding his head at Sam.

“Well it's not fair,” Adam pouted. “How come Sam's are so much better than mine?”

“Because I'm better than you,” Sam said with a smirk.

“Kris,” Adam whined looking up at his husband.

“Fine.” Kris shook his head as he fell to his knees on the sand by Adam. Scooping up as much sand as he could with his hand began digging a hole.

“I want a castle not a short cut to china.”

Kris ignored Adam's pouting to scoop up the damp sand piling it into Adam's pink bucket. “Your sand was too soft. To make sandcastles you need rougher sand.”

Adam turned to look down at Sam as she busied herself by sticking shells onto her castle. “And you couldn't tell me this?”

“You didn't ask,” Sam shrugged not looking up. “And I thought everyone already knew that, I mean this is my first time at a beach and I know you can't use soft sand.”

“Yea I though everyone knew that,” Kris said hiding his smirk.

“Well sue me,” Adam huffed. “But as a chubby red head gay kid making sandcastles on a beach were not high on my priority. I was too busy making sure I didn't burn and that Neil didn't try and throw me in the water.”

“So learn now,” Sam said crawling over to where Adam and Kris sat. “You have to learn anyway, when you bring your baby to the beach you're going to have to teach it what to do.” Adam and Kris shared a look. “And don't do that, I know what you both do when you look at each other like you're mind talking.”

“Mind talking?” Kris quizzed.

“When you both have talk to each other by just looking. You do it a lot,” Sam complained. “And I don't know how you do it, I tried talking to Tommy with just my mind but I couldn't hear a thing he thought. I guess you have to be married before you can do that.”

“I guess so,” Adam said smiling at his husband.

 

End of Flashback (In a flashback)

 

Adam nodded his head as he looked at Kris. “I guess we should be going.” They stood from the picnic table just as Sam and her cousins came running towards them.

“You aren't going are you?” Sam asked as she jumped into Adam's arms.

“We have to sweetie, it's a long drive back to LA,” Kris explained softly.

“Not if you let Adam drive back,” Sam said shaking her head. “He drives so fast.”

“No I don't.” Adam gave Sam a look before turning to his husband. “I really don't.”

“Uh huh.”

“Anyway,” Adam sighed heavily. “We better go.” He set Sam down on the ground before taking a step back to stand behind Kris. “Now I don't have to remember to tell you to be good.”

“But I have to tell you to be good,” Sam said smirking.

“I'll make sure he's good sweetie,” Kris said kneeling down to look Sam in the eye. “And you have our numbers and get to call us no matter what, we'll answer.”

“What if you're on the red carpet?”

“We'll answer.”

“I love you Kris,” Sam announced launching herself into Kris's open arms.

“I love you too sweetie.” Kris closed his eyes as he hugged Sam tight against his chest. “You remember to always have fun okay, every day. I want to hear lots of fun stories every time I call you.” Kris pulled back to see Sam nodding before she looked up at Adam.

“I love you too Adam.”

Adam nodded his head. “Ditto kid.” Kris elbowed his husband in the ribs urging him forward. Adam understood Kris's silent demand. “Okay,” he sighed getting onto his knees in front of Sam. “I love you too Sam, you know that.”

“But saying goodbye is hard,” Sam said looking down at her hands.

“And I'm not good at doing difficult things. I like to pretend they aren't happening,” Adam explained softly.

“So let’s pretend,” Sam said. “Pretend you're just going to New York for a few days.”

Adam pulled Sam into his arms sighing heavily. “You just call me and I'll be here so fast. I don't care what it takes.”

“Because you drive very fast,” Sam mumbled into Adam's chest.

“Because I drive so fast,” Adam said with a small laugh.

…...............................

 

Kris pulled the car to a stop at the side of the road just before they came to the ‘You are now leaving Texas’ sign. “You okay?” He looked to the side to find Adam curled up with his head resting against the window.

“I just want to get home, get back to normal,” Adam answered almost robotic.

“We did a good thing,” Kris remarked causing Adam to nod his head. “And Julie said if we want there are lots of other kids who need a foster home.”

“No.”

“No?”

“I can't do that again, I can't say goodbye again. The next time we have a kid in our home it will be our own kid.”

“That might be for the best,” Kris said starting the car back up again. “You're going back to Europe soon.”

“And your album will be out next month, maybe Sam left just in time.”

“Maybe,” Kris sighed giving his husband a kiss on the cheek before starting the car back up.

 

End of Flashback


	72. Chapter 72

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 72

 

Adam's eyes grew wide as Kris pulled the car to a stop outside the large building. “She's back living here?”

“Only while she's in Arkansas,” Kris shrugged looking over his shoulder to find Sophia asleep. “She's never going to sleep now.”

“But Katy knows what happened here?” Adam quizzed. “I mean she knows what we did here?”

“She knows we had sex here yes,” Kris said in amusement. “She was the one that got the apartment ready for us coming if you remember.”

“So your ex-wife is happy enough living in an apartment where you and I had sex for the first time?” Adam was finding it all amusing.

“It's not like we're going to be screwing around in there tonight.”

“Who says we're not?” Adam asked frowning.

“I say,” Kris said. “It's a one bedroom apartment and we're bunking on the sofa.”

“We've had sex on a sofa before,” Adam shrugged.

“Not with our one year old in the same room.”

“Aw don't do that,” Adam complained. “Don't bring Sophia into this and turn me into a Daddy.”

“You are a Daddy,” Kris pointed out climbing out the car.

“Not when it comes to naked fun,” Adam said climbing out his side to walk around the Kris. “When my clothes come off I'm Adam. The sex god.”

“Give yourself that nickname did you?”

“Well as a matter of fact I did,” Adam said unashamed. “And I think it suits me.”

“Katy's here.” Kris walked past his husband to where Katy standing at the top of the steps waving. “Grab Sophia for us baby.” Kris called out as he run up the steps and into his ex-wife's arms.

“She's not going to win,” Adam said to himself as he picked a sleeping Sophia up. “I'll have naked fun with my husband. And she'll hear it all.”

 

Flashback

 

“This is pathetic.” Adam whispered into his husband’s ear as they lay side by side in bed. “We're married for God’s sake.”

“And in my parent’s house,” Kris whispered back.

“Baby,” Adam whined rolling onto his side. “I'm leaving for Europe in the morning. I can't leave without my special time.”

Kris turned his head to raise an eye brow at his husband. “Special time?” He scoffed. “Is that what you want?”

“I want to bend you over the side of the fucking bed and fuck you senseless,” Adam said loudly causing Kris to swallow loudly. “But I figured you wouldn't want your parents to hear me say that.”

“Asshole,” Kris shook his head annoyed.

“Yes your asshole would be involved,” Adam remarked with a smirk.

“If this is your great plan for me to give in to you then it's really not working.”

Adam rolled onto his stomach pressing his body completely against Kris as he nuzzled his face into the soft brown hair. “I'm going to be gone for a month. I'm going to miss our wedding anniversary.”

“It's not like I'm going to have a party without you,” Kris remarked. “I told Cheeks no when he begged.”

“I want sex,” Adam groaned thumping his foot against the mattress. “Noisy messy sex.”

“Not in my parents...”

“Hello?” Kris froze hearing his Mama's voice coming from behind the bedroom door. “Can I come in?”

“Can we stop you?” Adam called back.

Kim opened the door poking her head inside. “Probably not.”

“Hey Mama,” Kris smiled lifting his head from the pillow. Kim walked fully into the room wearing her jacket. “Going somewhere?”

“Your father and I are going for a drive,” Kim said giving Adam a smile.

“At two am?” Kris quizzed looking at the bedside clock.

“We're driving to the next town, maybe watch the sun rise. We'll be home by morning.”

“At two am?” Kris quizzed again. Kim just smiled giving Adam a wink before closing the door behind her.

“Oh she is priceless,” Adam giggled.

“I don't get it,” Kris said confused.

“I get to bend you over the bed now,” Adam laughed sitting up on the bed to look down at his husband.

“She heard us?” Kris asked. “She heard you say I you wanted to fuck me.”

“Uh huh,” Adam said chewing on his bottom lip to stop himself from giggling at his husbands shocked face.

“I kind of feel sick,” Kris groaned holding onto his stomach.

“No time for that,” Adam said pulling at Kris's boxers. “We've only got a few hours until they come back and I really want to bend you over something.”

“Oh we are not having sex now,” Kris said rolling onto his side away from Adam.

“But Mama left,” Adam pouted.

“I am not having sex with you.”

“But I'm leaving in the morning.”

“No way Adam,” Kris said pulling the covers up to his chin.

“But a month in Europe,” Adam pouted.

“No.”

“But... Fine.” Adam threw himself on the bed. “But you're not getting your goodbye kiss in the morning.”

“Sure,” Kris smiled. “Sure I won't.”

 

End of Flashback.

 

Adam hid his smirk behind Sophia's head as he looked across the apartment to the open bedroom door where the bed sat freshly made. “So I'll get dinner started and then we can talk,” Katy smiled standing up from her seat. “And there's a guest coming,” she called out as she turned the corner to go into the kitchen.

“Okay,” Kris sighed watching Katy disappear before looking back at his husband and daughter. “What the hell are you smiling at?”

“Look,” Adam nodded his head to the open bedroom door. “Bringing back memories?”

“Pervert,” Kris smirked. “Now get your mind out the gutter. Who do you think she's invited to dinner?”

“God knows,” Adam shrugged his shoulders, really not caring. “Probably one of your old friends that's going to go on and on about the past while I sit here bored to tears.”

“Yeah because that's not what I have to suffer every dinner party we have back in LA,” Kris said rolling his eyes.

“My friends are your friends,” Adam remarked. “You hang out with them just as much as I do.”

“Yeah because they use our house like a bar.”

“Oh please tell me we're not having this argument now,” Adam groaned.

“What argument?” Adam looked up to find Katy walking back into the room. “Please don't tell me the perfect couple argue?” Katy laughed causing Adam to be very thankful his daughter was sitting on his knee or he might just have to freak out.

“No argument.” Kris put on his best smile as he slipped his hand over Adam's knee. “Is there?”

“Of course not baby,” Adam faked his own smile. “So who's coming to dinner?”

“Actually that's why I asked you guys to come for a visit,” Katy was smiling brightly at her ex-husband making Adam feel all kinds of nervous.

“Oh yeah?” Adam asked as he moved closer to his husband. “You got something to tell us?”

The front door opened making Katy jump. “Actually I do.” Adam watched as a tall good looking man entered the apartment smiling wide when he saw Katy. He also watched in slight amusement as Kris's mouth fell open when the tall stranger wrapped his arms around Katy pulling her into a kiss.

“Mike?”

“Hey Kris,” Mike waved slightly.

Adam's eyes darted quickly between Mike and Kris. “I take it you know each other?”

“I'll just go get dinner started.” Katy sent Mike a look that said follow me.

“I'll help.”

Adam waited for them both to disappear around the corner before turning back to his husband. “Alright spill.”

“He's Mike,” Kris said his mouth still hanging open.

“And Mike is?”

“He looks like he's Katy's new man,” Kris said pointing towards the kitchen.

“And what was he to you?” Adam quizzed causing Kris to look at him. “Come on baby, I know you, I know that look. Spill it.”

“Mike and I went to school together,” Kris sighed rubbing his hand over his face.

“And?”

“And he might have been my first crush,” Kris said trying to sound casual.

“Oh,” Adam mouthed looking towards the kitchen where Katy and Mike walked back in carrying drinks.

“I thought we could use some beer.” Mike waved a bottle in front of Kris's face making him jump to grab it.

“So I take it you two are a couple?” Kris asked carefully keeping his eyes on his ex-wife.

“Something like that,” Mike smiled.

Adam tilted his head to the side as he watched Mike take a drink from his bottle. “You're serious. I mean about each other.”

Katy's eyes lit up as she looked up at Mike. “You want to tell them baby?”

“Tell me what?” Kris asked sitting forward on his seat. Adam sat forward with him knowing exactly what was about to happen.

“I asked Katy to marry me,” Mike said with a laugh.

“And?” Kris moved forward more causing Adam to move with him, wrapping his arms around Kris's waist. “What did you say?” Kris asked looking directly at Katy.

“I said no.” Katy rolled her eyes. “What do you think I said?”

“You said yes to him?” Kris stood up making Adam do the same.

“I think what my husband meant was congratulations.”

“Is it?” Kris asked looking up at Adam.

“It is,” Adam said through gritted teeth.

 

…..................

 

Adam squeezed his eyes shut as Kris rolled over on the pull out bed to look at him. “I know you're awake.”

“No I'm not,” Adam said opening one eye to look at his husband. “I'm not.”

“Of course you are,” Kris sighed rolling onto his back. “How can you not with that noise?”

“What noise?” Adam said rolling his eyes when Katy let out a low moan from the next room.

“That noise,” Kris sighed.

“Oh that noise,” Adam said looking away from Kris.

“I know you want to laugh,” Kris said kicking Adam in the knee.

“I don't want to laugh,” Adam said rolling into the middle of the bed to look at his husband in the dark. “I want to make you moan just like he's making her moan in there.”

“It's not a competition,” Kris said annoyed. “You won.”

“Really?”

“You've been going on about this all day. It's been years I think you've beaten Katy.” Adam looked away ashamed that Kris knew his deep insecurity so well.

“Not until eight years,” Adam said quietly.

“What?”

“She had you for eight years.”

Another moan came from the bedroom causing Kris to groan. “Can we deal with my crisis please?”

“Okay fine,” Adam said rolling his eyes. “So what's the crisis?”

“My ex and my first crush are screwing in the next room,” Kris said through gritted teeth. “I used to pay very close attention to him in the locker room for...” Kris's eyes grew wide as he covered his mouth with his hand.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“No. what did you do in the locker room?” Adam asked sitting up.

“I got dressed for gym,” Kris said turning away from Adam to lay on the other side of the bed.

“Baby,” Adam said teasingly “Tell me what you did in the locker room.” Adam pressed himself up against Kris's back. “Did you have naughty thoughts?”

“You know exactly what I did,” Kris answered dryly earning a giggle from his husband.

“Did you look?”

“Yes.”

“Is he big?” Adam whispered pressing his lips against Kris's ear.

“Biggest I'd seen at sixteen,” Kris answered honestly.

“Is he bigger than me?” Adam whispered running his tongue over Kris's ear lope.

“I am not stroking your ego right now,” Kris sighed.

“What about stroking something else?” Adam asked with a giggle.

“Have you forgotten Sophia's right over there?” Kris asked pointing towards the travel cot in the corner where Sophia lay sound asleep.

“Kinda did,” Adam sighed. “Wait. That bitch is in there having sex with our baby out here.”

“We have sex all the time when she's in the next room,” Kris said looking over his shoulder at Adam's pissed off face.

“We do not sound like that,” Adam said matter of fact.

Mike let out a strangled groan causing Kris to let out a sigh of relief. “I think they're finished.”

“Well they didn't last long,” Adam remarked with a smirk as he snuggled up against Kris's back. Katy let out another low moan causing Adam to lift his head from the pillow. “And they recover really quickly.”

“Let's just try and sleep.” Kris groaned burying his face into the pillow.

Adam chewed on his bottom lip as he listened to Mike and Katy moan in the next room. “Could we move Sophia into the kitchen or something?”

“We are not having sex,” Kris whispered loudly.

“But she's winning,” Adam groaned.

“What the hell is she winning?” Kris asked annoyed.

“You just don't understand.” Adam threw himself back against the pillow annoyed.

“I really don't”

 

Flashback

 

“I don't understand you sometimes,” Kris sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed watching his husband fill his suitcase with yet another pair of tight black pants. “They all look the same.”

“I need them all,” Adam said defiantly.

“You need eleven pairs of the same black pants?” Kris asked earning a look from his husband. “Okay.” Kris held up his hands in defeat. “So I'll stay here and deal with the adoption things and you go rock the world.”

“I wish you were coming to rock it with me.” Adam stood pulling Kris up with him. “And I really wish you would have had sex with me last night.”

“And have our parents think that's what we were doing?”

“Kris do you really think your parents don't think we don't have sex?” Adam quizzed earning a confused look from Kris

“Say what now?”

“Baby they know we have sex.” Adam leaned in kissing Kris's forehead. “And they left the house in the middle of the night just to let us do it in their home.”

“But we didn't do it,” Kris remarked.

“And now I'll be traveling around Europe with blue balls.” Adam pulled back from Kris's arms to pick up his case. “Thanks for that.”

Kris laughed lightly as he followed Adam out of the room. “You know we have the web cam for those sort of things.”

“Ready?” Kim stood at the bottom of the stairs with the front door open.

“Throwing me out?” Adam joked as he bent to kiss his mother in laws cheek.

“You think I'm going to enjoy having my boy here for a full month as he sits pouting and missing you?” Kim quizzed earning a nod from Adam.

“And you'll love every minute of it. Getting your baby boy all to yourself.”

“I'm going to get him fat,” Kim said with glee. “He's just so thin these days.”

“And he's also right here,” Kris said waving his hand in front of his Mama.

“And now I'm going,” Adam sighed as his cab pulled up outside.

“Don't,” Kris whined gripping onto Adam's sleeve.

“One month then I'll have three months off,” Adam whispered pulling Kris into his arms. “Just let your Mama make you fat so I've got something nice and cuddly to come back to.” Adam left a lingering kiss on Kris's lips before moving to the front door. “I'll call you when I land.”

Kris nodded his head as he watched Adam climbing into the back of the cab. “I hate this.”

“I know baby.” Kim came up wrapping her arm around Kris's shoulder.

“Is it bad that I sometimes wish he was a banker or accountant or something nine to five like that?”

Kim laughed lightly as she looked up at her son. “I don't see that happening do you?”

“Not unless he's allowed to bedazzle his suit.” Kris joked.

“Honey?” Kim asked leaning her head on Kris's shoulder.

“Yeah Mama.”

“How does a web cam help with blue balls?”

 

End of Flashback


	73. Chapter 73

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 73

 

Adam tried to hide his sheer joy as he waved goodbye to Katy and Mike as they drove off with Sophia in the back of their car. “How far away is Katy's Mom's house?” Adam quizzed as he followed his husband back into the apartment.

“Twenty minutes.”

“And it takes Sophia at least an hour to eat lunch,” Adam mused. “So that's round about two hours. More than enough time.”

“For what?” Kris followed Adam's with his eyes as he moved around the apartment. “What do we have two hours for?”

“Pay back,” Adam called out as he came out from the kitchen. “So how do you want to do this?”

“What am I doing?” Kris quizzed as Adam walked into the bedroom.

“I think we should do it here first,” Adam said standing in front of the bed.

“You think we should do what… no,” Kris groaned standing up from the sofa. “Please tell me you're not...”

“Thinking of having sex all over this apartment?” Adam interrupted.

Kris threw himself back down on the sofa with a groan. “I don't have the energy to argue.”

“You don't have the will power either,” Adam smiled walking over to kneel between Kris's open legs. “So we're starting with the sofa?” Adam asked running his hands up Kris's legs slipping them under the bottom of his shorts. “I love when you wear shorts. It gives for easy access.”

“You cannot be serious with this?”

“Can't I?” Adam asked with a smirk as he squeezed the inside of his husband’s thighs. “Why can't I?”

Kris shook his head in amusement. “Why am I even bothering to argue?”

“Why indeed,” Adam smiled back. “So are we starting on the sofa?”

Kris reached down gripping onto Adam's hands stopping them from moving. “How about a trip down memory lane?” Kris nodded his head towards the open bedroom door causing Adam's eyes to light up.

 

….......................................

 

“Okay this is not how I remember our first time,” Adam said in amusement as he lay back against Katy's bed with his legs open and Kris crawling between them.

“I think I've learned a lot since our first time,” Kris remarked. “I think we can improve on the first time.”

“But I liked the first time,” Adam said as Kris settled down on top of him. “It was special.”

“I was so fucking afraid of you,” Kris admitted as he leaned his head on Adam's chest.

“Afraid of me?” Adam asked confused.

“I had Adam Lambert's hand down my pants,” Kris remarked causing Adam to laugh. “I remember thinking please don't let him tell all his friends I was so bad.”

“You weren't bad,” Adam sat up to look down at his husband. “I fell completely in love with you after that first time.”

“But I wasn't like the other guys you'd been with,” Kris remarked shyly.

“True,” Adam agreed as he lay himself down next to Kris on the bed. “You were better than any of them. That's why I don't understand why you were afraid.”

“I guess I just had this thought running around my mind that you would tell someone about it. And then everyone would know.”

“I would never tell anyone about our sex life,” Adam said causing Kris to give him a funny look. “Well I try not to.”

“Uh huh.”

 

Flashback

 

Adam wandered into his hotel room after another full day of interviews to find his web cam on and Kris sitting in the small screen with his chin resting on his hand. “Hello?” Adam asked a little unsure as he sat down in front of the lap top.

“Hello,” Kris smiled back giving Adam a small wave.

“How?” Adam looked around the hotel room. “How did you get there?”

“In my parent’s kitchen?” Kris Quizzed.

“In my computer,” Adam said settling back into his seat.

“A little birdie called and told me you were having a tough day and maybe you needed a call from your husband to cheer you up.,” Kris said smiling at Adam's confused face.

“So what you're saying his Tommy tattled tailed then sneaked into my hotel room turned on my computer and web cam,” Adam said smiling. “Is that what your birdie did?”

“Pretty much,” Kris shrugged. “You look good,” he commented leaning forward to look at Adam closely.

“I'm a wreck,” Adam grumbled running his hand through his hair messing it up. “I got tortured with question after question, by the end of it I was just lying.”

“What does that mean?” Kris asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

“Nothing serious. Oh so you know, we have a dog called Gaga.”

“Excuse me?”

“Like I said, I started lying. I also ride a bike and we go hill climbing every weekend.”

“You're dangerous,” Kris laughed shaking his head.

“I'm bored. I miss my baby and I haven't gotten laid in weeks,” Adam complained as he pouted at the web cam.

“Yea Tommy did say you were a little irritated by... well by everything really. He said you called a makeup artist a nasty name.”

“And she was that name,” Adam said sulking. “She really was a big...”

“Careful,” Kris warned. “I can hear my Mama coming.”

“Aw, I was just about to get you to strip for me,” Adam complained.

“In my Mama's kitchen?” Kris asked in a whisper. “Hey Mama.”

“See that husband of yours,” Kim complained as she walked into the kitchen. Kris looked down at the computer screen to see Adam put his finger over his lips telling him not to let Kim know he was there.

“Yeah what about him?” Kris sighed into his hands.

“I was getting my hair done with the girls and they were listening to some digital radio station when Adam came on for an interview,” Kim pottered around the kitchen as she began to prepare dinner. “Well I won't be listening to him on the radio again.”

“Why?” Kris half groaned as he looked back down at the screen to find Adam holding up a sheet of paper with the word sorry written across it. “What did Adam say?” Kris asked through gritted teeth.

“He talked about your marriage,” Kim said shaking her head.

“And?” Kris laughed. “Our marriage isn't a secret.”

He talked about your bedroom,” Kim said in a whisper.

“Oh yeah?” Kris shot Adam a dirty look through the web cam.

“And I'm not talking about the style of the room,” Kim added as she sat down at the table across from her son. “Now Kristopher.”

“Mama.” Kris shook his head. “Please don't.” Kris let his eyes fall to the computer screen to see Adam smirking up at him.

“Now Kristopher I'm your Mama. You know we can talk about anything,” Kim said warmly.

“I don't want to talk about anything,” Kris groaned. “I've got nothing to say.”

“Things are so different with you and Adam. When you were with Katy I could talk to her like a girlfriend, but you and Adam are such prudes about sex. I have to talk to Cheeks and Cass if I want to find out about you two,” Kim complained causing Kris to cover his face and groan. “Now Cheeks tells me Adam is an open book but whenever I try to talk to him about your relationship but he just cuts me off.”

“Can I cut you off?” Kris groaned.

“Is your sex life with Adam fulfilling?” Kris asked softly.

“Please don't,” Kris groaned.

“This is what I'm talking about,” Kim complained. “You boys just can't open up.”

“You want to talk?” Kris asked his Mama as he looked down at Adam frantically shaking his head. “Then talk to Adam.” Kris spun the laptop round to face his Mama.

“Hey Mama.” Adam gave his mother-in-law a wave. “Your hair looks great.”

 

…..................................

 

“Are you still pouting?” Kris asked with a smile as he lay back on top of his bed.

“You just left me there,” Adam complained into his cell as he lay on his hotel bed talking to Kris. “And she used words like love making and when Neil and I were young.”

“Don't,” Kris warned. “Cause I will hang up.”

“Well thanks to your Mama I won't be able to sleep tonight,” Adam complained on the other end of the phone.

“Well next time keep quiet about our sex life,” Kris remarked. “And she wouldn't have to use words like doggie style.....”

“Don't,” Adam warned. “Cause I will hang up.”

“Okay, Okay,” Kris laughed. “So what else did my Mama say?”

“Well after the screaming in my head stopped she told me she loves me and I better hurry home because she can't cope with your mean moods any longer.”

“I am not in a mood,” Kris snapped into the phone.

“She said you kicked a puppy yesterday.”

“It was a stuffed animal of my cousins,” Kris sighed. “And I didn't kick it I tripped over it.”

“Plus you taught your three-year-old cousin a new word.” Adam bit back a laugh as Kris groaned into the phone. “Hope you haven't been letting the adoption agency hear you talk like that.”

“They're the reason I'm in this mood,” Kris grumbled.

“Still asking question after question?”

“They want a list of names of the people I'm closest to. They want to interview them.”

“And am I on the list?” Adam quizzed.

“Not really,” Kris said rolling his eyes. “I mean we're not really that close.”

“Yes okay smart ass. I was only asking,” Adam said shaking his head. “Is this what your Mama meant when she said you were bitching at everyone?”

“I just miss you,” Kris pouted. “And with our wedding anniversary coming up I'm starting to think none of this is worth it.”

“It's worth it,” Adam said defiantly. “When all this is over we get our baby.”

“I just wish we didn't have to be apart for so long.”

“Just keep imagining that little baby. Holding her in your arms,” Adam whispered into the phone soothing Kris.

“Her?”

“I told you before, our first baby will be a little girl. With pink bows and gorgeous dresses.”

“If you say so,” Kris laughed into the phone.

“I do say so.”

 

Flashback

 

Kris climbed into the driver’s seat as he waved goodbye to Katy and Mike. “I still don't get how those two happened,” he sighed looking at his husband. “What's with the face?” 

“Look at her,” Adam nodded his head towards the backseat. “Look what they did to her.”

Kris looked over his shoulder at his daughter. “It's not that bad.”

“They have her in a Baseball top,” Adam complained. “I sent her there in a nice dress looking like a girl and they bring her back in god awful baseball top.”

“Footballm” Kris muttered as he pulled the car out of the parking lot.

“What?”

“It's a Red Wolves football top. Mike's family are a little obsessed.”

“So not the point,” Adam snapped. “You know what, pull over I'm taking that off her.”

“No you're not,” Kris said with a sigh. “We'll be at my Mama's in a few minutes.”

“Good.” Adam stole another glance at his daughter. “I know Mama Allen will have a nice girlie outfit just waiting for her to try.”

“And what if Sophia wants to support the Red Wolves?” Kris asked avoiding looking at his husband.

“Do you not like sex or something?” Adam snapped. “Because your talking like a man that doesn't want to have sex ever again.”

Kris pulled the car to a stop at the side of the road. “There should be an all in one in the bag on the seat behind you if you want to change her.”

“That's better,” Adam smiled pulling off his seat belt.


	74. Chapter 74

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

Chapter 74

 

Flashback

 

Four more days, four more days, four more days. It was the only thing running through Kris's mind. Four more days and Adam would be back from Europe and Kris could escape his Mama's constant attention. Not that he didn't love being at his at his parents. He just missed being with Adam and he was going to be spending their first wedding anniversary alone. He lay back on his Mama's sofa flicking through the channels as his Mama came bounding through the front door. “Kristopher?”

“Yeah?” Kris sat up as his Mama came rushing into the living room excited.

“Mary Mcgraw's god daughters pregnant.”

Kris stood up as his Mama practically bounced up and down on the spot. “Who's Mary Mcgraw and why are you doing that?”

“She sold your Dad her ex-husband’s fishing gear. It was a nasty break up. He cheated on her with his twenty one year old co-worker. She...”

“Mama,” Kris laughed holding up his hands for her to stop. “Get to the important part.”

“Well.” Kim pulled Kris down to sit beside her on the sofa. “Her god daughter is only fifteen and well she's pregnant.”

“Important part Mama.”

“That is the important part,” Kim sighed turning to look at her son. “The poor girl can't raise a child. She wants to give it up for adoption.”

“Okay,” Kris said shrugging his shoulders before looking back at the tv screen.

“Didn't you hear what I said?”

“A knocked up fifteen-year-old wants to give her baby up for adoption,” Kris answered shrugging his shoulders again.

“Mary Mcgraw heard you and Adam were trying to adopt,” Kim said reaching for the remote so she could get her sons full attention. “She thinks you and Adam should meet her god daughter.”

“Please tell me you're not trying to find us a baby to adopt?” Kris groaned into his hands. “Because that would be all kinds of wrong.”

“Not me, Mary Mcgraw is,” Kim explained. “I just thought I would tell you about her, it doesn't hurt to.......”

“I don't think it works like that Mama,” Kris interrupted standing up. “There are rules with adopting. You can't just pick a kid out of nowhere.”

“But if you could just meet with her.”

“Mama Julie said it could take a few years before we get a baby,” Kris sighed looking down at his Mama. “So just drop it okay?” Kris waited for his Mama to nod before walking out of the living room and up the stairs to his bedroom.

 

…......................................

 

“Wait. You mean she just came in and told you she'd found us baby?” Adam asked into the phone as he sat in the makeup chair getting his hair styled.

“Like she'd found me a pair of shoes I wanted,” Kris answered annoyed.

“Huh.” Adam sighed into the phone. “Mama's turned into a baby pimp.”

“She thinks she can just come along and fix it all and have a grandchild in nine months.” Kris snapped. “She's impossible.”

“Her hearts in the right place,” Adam tried to reason.

“Now is not the right time for her heart to be in the right place,” Kris said into the phone. “I don't need this stress right now.”

“Why right now?” Adam asked. “What's happening right now?”

“Life's happening right now. You're not in the country I'm back in my parent’s house like I'm sixteen again and...” Kris paused, sighing into the phone.

“And?” Adam pushed.

“I miss Sam. I know she wasn't going to be with us forever but with her leaving and you leaving and our anniversary is tomorrow I just... nothing feels good right now,” Kris explained quietly. “I feel a little empty.”

“Four more days,” Adam whispered into the phone.

“And then you're not leaving the country again. I don't care how big you are there. They'll just have to watch you on you tube if they want to see you,” Kris said causing Adam to laugh.

“And while you wait for me to get back why don't you call Sam. See how she's doing.”

“I thought about that,” Kris sighed. “I just don't want her Grandparents thinking I'm sticking my nose in.”

“Just call them,” Adam ordered. “Look I have to go now but do what I say and I'll call you later to see how she is.”

“And who made you the boss of me?” Kris asked with a light laugh.

“The minister who told us to say I do did,” Adam answered. “Now go call Sam and we'll talk later.” Kris shook his head in amusement as Adam hung up the phone on him without a goodbye.

 

End of Flashback

 

Kris checked his watch for the hundredth time before signing his album cover for another fan. The day of his album launch had always been a tough one for him, he hated the signing and the screaming fans that always came with promoting his album but he knew it had to be done. This album launch was even more difficult because he knew that just an hour’s drive away Adam and Sophia were sitting in a doctor’s office waiting for his baby to get a round of shots. He'd begged Adam to reschedule the appointment but Adam had said no and now he was missing something important with his baby just so he could sign a few copies of his latest album.

“Sign faster Kris.” Kris turned to see his manager looking over his shoulder. “There's like three hundred people out there waiting.

“Going as fast as I can,” Kris sighed heavily before smiling at the fan standing in front of him.

“Well the quicker you are the quicker you can get home and see how Sophia is.” That's all Kris had to hear before he was signing his name faster on the cd cover while smiling politely at the crying fan in front of him.

“Hi.” Kris heard the small voice say.

“Hi.,” he said back, not looking up as he signed the cover.

“Hi Kris.” The small voice said again causing Kris to look up this time.

“Sam?” Kris asked with a surprised laugh. “What are you doing?”

“Getting my new Kris Allen cd sighed,” Sam answered with a shy smile.

“Kris.” Kris looked over his shoulder at his manager. “The line.”

Kris shook his head ignoring his mangers frustrated groan. “Come here,” he said sliding his chair back as he pulled Sam into his arms. “You've gotten so big,” he said kissing the top of her head.

“They feed me at the farm,” Sam said smiling.

Kris pulled back holding Sam's hands as he looked at her. “Who's here with you?” Kris looked up at the crowd for any sign of Sam's grandparents.

“Mom is.” Sam pointed towards a blond woman standing beside the security guard. “She lives on the farm with us now.”

“Cool,” Kris said giving Sam's mom the once over. “Adam's going to be so happy you're here.”

“I want to see him.” Sam bounced up and down a little on her feet.

“Kris,” his manager said through gritted teeth. “The line.”

“Okay,” Kris answered back annoyed. “Look if you and your Mom don't have anywhere to go you can wait for me to finish here and we can go see Adam. If your Mom says it's okay.”

“She will. She wants to meet you and Adam.”

“Okay.” Kris gave Sam's Mom one more look before kissing Sam's head again.

 

…..................................................

 

“Stop it,” Adam warned as he looked down at Sophia. “Stop looking at me. It's not my fault this is happening. I didn't invent needles.”

“Dada,” Sophia answered her Papa's rant before snuggling her head into his chest.

“You probably won’t want to be near me afterwards,” Adam sighed tightening his hold on Sophia. “I'll take the snuggles while you're giving them.”

Adam looked up as the doctor’s door opened and a harassed looking woman carrying a screaming baby walked out. “Adam?” The doctor stood at his door. “Ready?”

“No,” Adam answered quickly.

“You can stay out here if you want,” the doctor said coming to sit down next to Adam. “A lot of parents don't come in.”

“That's just evil,” Adam commented. “My baby needs me.”

“Your baby needs her shots too,” the doctor remarked. “So...” he added nodding his head towards the office door.

“You better make this painless as possible,” Adam warned as he walked through the door with Sophia in his arms.

“I can't control pain Adam. But I can tell you that all babies cry but they soon get over it,” the doctor explained as he prepared the needle. “Now if you could take off Sophia's diaper we'll get started.”

Adam ignored his daughter’s quizzing look as he began to strip her. “And we won't have to do this again?”

“Not for a few years,” the doctor smiled. “Now if you could stand Sophia up on your knee and have her facing you, I'll be as quick as I can.”

“You're going to get a big toy after this. I think Barbie deserves a new house when we leave here.” Adam swallowed the lump in his throat as Sophia let out a giggle. “And you can sleep in with me and Daddy for as long as you want.” Sophia's bottom lip began to quiver as tears built up in her eyes. “I'll give you money if you don't cry,” Adam pleaded as his own tears began to form.

“All done,” the doctor announced.

“Oh thank god,” Adam sighed clutching Sophia to his chest.

The doctor peeked over Sophia's shoulder to look at her face. “That's a brave girl you got there Adam. Now would you like a lollipop?”

“Yes please. A red one.”

“I was talking to Sophia,” the doctor said dryly.

 

…...........................................

 

Kris stole another glance at Sam's Mom Rachel as she looked around the living room. “You have a beautiful home Kris.”

“And the best beds ever,” Sam added smiling up at Kris.

“She's been going on and on about seeing you and Adam since we arrived in LA,” Rachel remarked causing Kris to smile.

“We miss having her here.”

“So when will Adam be here?” Sam asked perching herself on Kris's knee.

“He...” Kris looked over his shoulder as the front door sprung open. “Is right there.”

Sam sprung from Kris's as she rushed to great Adam at the door. “You're home.”

Adam looked down at his legs with a confused look on his face. “You're... Sam?”

“And you're Adam,” Sam said smiling brightly at Adam.

 

….......................................................

 

Adam sat with Sophia and Sam on his lap as he Kris and Rachel looked over the hundreds of picture they kept of Sam during her stay with them. “So you and your Mom are having a fun vacation?”

“It's a girlie trip,” Sam said looking at Sophia in amusement. “Doesn't she talk?”

“She says a couple of things,” Adam answered praying now would not be the time Sophia chose to say one of the two words she knew.

“And what's with her hair?”

“Well,” Adam sighed looking down at his daughters head. “She doesn't really have a lot.”

“And she doesn't walk?”

“Not yet,” Adam frowned. “Should she be walking by now?”

“I was walking at ten months,” Sam pointed out. “What's she?”

“Fifteen months,” Adam answered quietly.

“Huh, maybe she doesn't want to.”

“Maybe,” Adam frowned.

“I missed you Adam,” Sam announced wrapping her arms around Adam's neck to hug him tight.

“I missed you too baby girl.”

“Dada.”

Adam pulled back from Sam to smile down at his daughter. “That's one of her words,” he explained to Sam as the little girl rested her head on his shoulder.

“Dada,” Sophia repeated laying her head on Adam's other shoulder. “Dada,” she said again, this time giving Sam a look that actually frightened Adam a little.

“I...eh... Kris why don't you show Sam and Rachel what we've done with the back yard.” Adam kept his eyes on Sophia while Kris guided Sam and Rachel towards the back yard.

“Dada,” Sophia said again snuggling her face into Adam's shoulder.

“I know,” Adam sighed holding his baby close. “Did you get a little hit of jealously there baby girl?” He looked down at Sophia as she rubbed her eyes. “Oh don't cry,” Adam pleaded. “You know I'm only your Papa. No other little girl gets to call me Papa. You know that.”

Kris walked back into the kitchen sliding the back door closed behind him. “Sam's showing her Mom the pond, I said they...” Kris paused as he looked down at Sophia's tear stained face. “Is her jab still sore?”

“I think so got a little jealous.”

“Of what?” Kris quizzed.

“Sam sitting on my lap,” Adam whispered hoping Sophia wouldn't hear.

“Really?” Kris asked pulling a face. “You sure?”

“Don't give me that look. I'm telling you she's jealous of Sam sitting on my knee.”

Kris nodded his head as he balanced himself on Adam's knee. “She doesn't look jealous now.”

“Well she's not jealous of you,” Adam said rolling his eyes.

“Not even when I do this?” Kris asked kissing Adam on the cheek. He pulled back to find Sophia looking up at him. “Jealous?” He asked her.

“Don't tease her,” Adam warned.

Kris smirked standing up to take Sophia from Adam's lap setting her down on the floor before he sat back down on his husbands lap. “Is she jealous now?” Sophia looked up at him pouting at being put on the floor.

“Now that's just mean,” Adam sighed bending down to pick his daughter back up. Sophia snuggled herself into her Papa's chest as she let out a happy sigh.

“I don't know why she would feel jealous,” Kris remarked with a smirk. “It's not like anyone can compete with her for your love.”


	75. Chapter 75

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 75

 

Flashback

 

Kris woke to the sound the door bell ringing. “Son of a bitch,” he grumbled to himself kicking the covers from his legs. He wasn't in the mood for one of his parent’s nosy neighbors coming by, not with it being his first wedding anniversary, and with Adam still in Europe. So bounding down the stairs towards the front door he was just ready to give whoever was behind the front door a piece of his mind. “You know when my parent’s car isn't in the drive that means...”

“That means?”

“You’re what?” Kris looked his husband up and down as he stood at the front door. “You’re here.”

“And holding heavy bags,” Adam said pushing himself into the Allen's home. “Where's your manners Lambert,” he playfully scolded as Kris stood in shock.

“Still asleep,” Kris said pointing towards the stairs.

“Best idea I've heard all morning,” Adam smiled pushing Kris towards the stairs. “Come on, back to bed with you.”

“But you're here,” Kris said stumbling up the stairs towards his room. “Three days early.”

“Three days early and very horny.” Kris felt himself being pushed back against the bed as Adam began to strip.

“Okay stop.” Kris held up his hands causing Adam to look up at him with his pants around his knees. “I'm confused.”

“Okay,” Adam sighed pulling his pants back up over his hips. “Apparently I am some sort of bitch when things don't go my way, well according to management that is.”

“Your management called you a bitch?” Kris frowned.

“Apparently my mood is not helping the promotion tour or the makeup team who refused to work with me until I came home and do whatever it is I do to make myself happy,” Adam said rolling his eyes. “So here I am, doing what makes me happy.” Adam pulled his pants back down to the floor stepping out of them. “Oh and happy anniversary baby.” Adam pushed Kris down against the mattress before straddling his legs.

“Happy?”

“Anniversary,” Adam finished with a smile leaning down to capture Kris's lips.

 

…..........................

 

“Now that was a happy anniversary.” Kris let out a laugh as he rolled off his husband.

“And totally worth the month of blue balls,” Adam remarked pulling Kris over to his side until they were face to face. “Missed you.”

“Missed you too,” Kris whispered rubbing his nose with Adam's. “You don't have to go back do you?”

“To Europe?” Kris nodded his head causing Adam to pull him closely to his chest. “I'm here for the long run.”

“Good,” Kris sighed happily into his husband’s chest. “Cause I really don't think I will be letting you go anytime soon.”

“You or Mama.”

“Huh?”

“Mama Allen's kind of been calling me every hour since yesterday,” Adam sighed trying not to look his husband in the eye.

“This is about that knocked up fifteen year old isn't it?” Kris asked sitting up grab his phone. “That woman is unbelievable. She just can't keep out of things that don't...”

“She is right though.” Adam sat up taking the phone from Kris's hands. “I mean from what she said to me, she made a lot of sense.”

“Oh god she's got to you,” Kris groaned.

“No just listen to me,” Adam said getting on his knees and the bottom of the bed. “Going through an adoption agency could take two years before we see any results but going privately well. Well in nine months we get a brand new baby, no hassle.”

“It's a baby not the latest version of the Ipod,” Kris snapped standing up from the bed.

“Do you want a kid?” Adam asked calmly. “I mean do you really want a kid or is this just a distraction between albums.”

“Okay the jet lag must really be kicking in because I know you're not suggesting what I think you are.” Kris stood in front of his husband with his hands over his chest as Adam tried to avoid the look he was getting. “You know I want a baby more than anything,” Kris said causing Adam to look down at him. “But I don't want to get hurt. I couldn't stand getting my hopes up.”

“But we could have a baby in nine months,” Adam said quietly. “Just nine short months and we could be Daddies.”

Kris looked up at him with a slight smile. “And that would be perfect but what if it doesn't work out like that. Let’s say we meet this girl and agree to adopt her baby, what happens if when she gives birth and she wants to keep the baby?”

“And that could happen but wouldn't it be worth meeting the girl just to see,” Adam asked reaching out to take Kris's hand. “I don't know why but baby I feel we really need to do this.”

“And have nine months of worrying that it might not work out?”

“What's a few months of worry if we get our baby at the end of it,” Adam said quickly. “Baby please trust me. I have a feeling this is the right thing to do. I believe there's a reason this girl fell pregnant now.”

“Because she couldn't keep her legs closed?” Kris asked dryly.

“No because god is answering our prayers.”

 

End of Flashback

 

“God hates me,” Adam groaned into his pillow as Sophia cried into the baby monitor. “He really must hate me.”

“I'm going to hate you if you don't get up and see to her,” Kris yawned as he rolled over onto his back. “It's your turn.”

“I don't think it is,” Adam groaned.

“But I do,” Adam sighed as Sophia let out another screech into the baby monitor.

“I went to her an hour ago,” Adam said causing Kris to lift his head from the pillow slowly, raising his eyebrow at his husband. “Fine I didn't go see her an hour ago,”  Adam sighed lifting himself from the pillow. Adam padded out the dark room down the hall towards his crying daughter. When he got to her crib she took one look at Adam and stopped. “You little…”

“Dada.”

“You keep waking me up like this I'm going to retire from being your Papa,” Adam remarked with a smile as he took Sophia in his arms. “So what's the problem now little miss? Have you decided that your Papa doesn't need any more beauty sleep, because we both know that's not true.”

“You are beautiful so stop talking like that.” Adam turned to the baby monitor hearing his husband’s sleepy voice.

“Look Daddy's awake,” Adam whispered in his daughter’s ear.

“Don't you dare,” Kris warned. “Just get her back to sleep and come back to bed, I need my sleep.”

“Okay baby,” Adam walked over to the baby monitor to turn in off.

 

…..........................

Kris felt the covers being pulled back as Adam carefully climbed inside. “She asleep?”

“Like a baby,” Adam yawned settling himself on his pillow again.

“Good,” Kris sighed into his pillow. “We need to start setting limits with her. She's one now and she needs to know that she can't just cry and we'll be there.”

“I agree, Now go to sleep baby you've got an early start in the morning.” Adam reached over to pat his husbands head.

“Because she knows how to play us.” Kris added. “She's actually...”

“Dada.”

“Adam,” Kris said through gritted teeth as he pulled the covers back. Sophia lay between them happily playing with Adam's chain.

“She gave me the pout,” Adam tried to explain himself. “I couldn't just leave her.”

“That's fine,” Kris said placing the covers back over Sophia. “But when she's sixteen and wanting to date the bad boy, she'll be giving you the pout. What are you going to do then?”

Adam looked down at his daughter with a frown. “Bad boy? How the hell do you know the bad boy?”

“Adam.”

“Don't you stand up for her,” Adam snapped reaching over to turn on the bedside lamp. “Now you know how I fell about bad boys,” Adam said looking down at his daughter.

“You secretly love them?” Kris quizzed.

“Not helping,” Adam said dryly as he lay down next to his daughter. “You know the rules Sophia. We've had long talks about the boys you aren't allowed to date. Do you have to go over the rules again?”

“Dear god no,” Kris groaned. “Just go to sleep. Both of you,” Kris warned. “I don't want any more talking from any of you.”

“Fine,” Adam muttered to himself. “But you're the one doing all the talking.”

“Adam,” Kris warned before settling himself back down on the bed.

“Dada,” Sophia whispered into the dark.

“Sophia don't piss off Daddy,” Adam whispered snuggling down to his daughter to keep her from saying anything else.

“Too late,” Kris grumbled.

 

Flashback

 

“This is not how I pictured us spending our one year anniversary,” Adam remarked as she dipped his spoon into the large tub of ice cream.

“You didn't see us sitting on my Mama's kitchen floor in our Pj's stealing the ice cream she hides in the back of the freezer for emergencies?” Kris quizzed with a smirk reaching up to slip his spoon into Adam's open mouth.

“Emergencies?” Adam mumbled over the spoon in his mouth.

“Just like your emergency pair of leather pants you have,” Kris answered causing Adam to nod his head.

“So your Mama will be home soon.”

“I know we better hurry and finish,” Kris said taking another spoonful of ice cream. “If we're lucky maybe she'll blame my Dad.”

“Maybe if we tell her our plans,” Adam suggested. “She won't care about the ice cream.”

“Do we have to tell her?” Kris pulled a face causing Adam to laugh.

“I don't think we'll have a choice.” Adam looked over his shoulder hearing the front door close. “Or the time to make up a story.

Kris looked past his husband as his Mama and Dad walked into the kitchen. “That better not be my emergency ice cream,” Kim warned causing Adam to nudge the tub with his knee till it was next to Kris on the floor. “Cause I will not be happy if it is.”

“Kris and I want to adopt the knocked up teens baby,” Adam blurted out earning a smack from his husband.

“What's the matter with you?” Kris scolded as Kim jumped up and down on the spot.

“I knew you would,” Kim gushed. “Oh there's so much to do.”

“You don't have to do anything Mama, I can...”

“Quiet Kristopher.” Kim held up her hand as she walked up and down in front of them.

“But Mama,” Kris sighed standing up to look at his Mama.

Adam stood up bringing the ice cream with him to go sit with his father-in-law at the kitchen table. “Ice cream?” He asked offering the older man a spoon.

Neil looked towards his wife and son as they began a heated debate. “Love to.”

“So good day at work?” Adam asked raising his voice when Kim demanded Kris stop his pouting.

“Great,” Neil smiled. “Good flight?”

“Pretty good.”

“Good, good.”

“...Have to ruin my lif,” Kris snapped storming out the kitchen and stomping up the stairs.

“I should...” Adam stood looking at the stairs.

“Yeah,” Neil sighed.

“Good luck.” Adam looked towards his mother in law as she stood violently chopping up the carrots for dinner.

“You too,” Neil said patting his son in law on the shoulder.

Adam let out a heavy sigh as he walked towards the stairs. “Hear goes.”

 

End of Flashback


	76. Chapter 76

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 76

 

Flashback

 

Adam looked across the table at his mother-in-law as she looked across the table at her son. “So we...” Adam started to say but a kick to the ankle from Kris stopped him. “Never mind,” he grumbled into his plate.

“Adam could you pass the salt please?” Kim asked causing Adam to look at Kris's side of the table where the salt sat.

“Baby,” Adam whispered. “Could you give your Mama the salt?” Kris kept his eyes on his plate, as he grabbed the salt banging it on the table in front of Adam. “Thanks baby.” Adam reached across the table handing Kim the salt.

“So...” Neil started before Kim gave him a look. “Never mind.” Neil sighed.

“Dad could you give me the salt please?” Kris asked looking up at his Dad.

Adam let out a heavy sigh as he reached out his hand waiting for Kim to pass the salt to Neil. “This is silly,” Adam said as he handed his husband the salt.

“I can't help it.” Kris shrugged. “The foods a little plain.” Adam jumped as Kim slammed her fork on the table.

“You can call me a pushy Mama, but you do not criticize my food young man,” Kim warned pointing a finger at her son. “You need to realize I can't stop being your Mama just because you're married.”

“You need to realize that I'm almost twenty-five and I don't need you running my life for me,” Kris said grabbing the salt from the table again.

“Don't you dare salt that steak again,” Kim warned.

Adam looked back and forth between his husband and mother-in-law. “Maybe we all need to calm down a little.”

“Stay out of this.” Kim and Kris said at the same time causing Adam to look towards his father-in- law for help.

“The Lakers are playing,” Neil said grabbing his plate as he stood.

“Cool. I wanted to see that game.” Adam stood from the table following his father-in-law into the living room.

“It's like high school all over again,” Neil complained as he threw himself down on the sofa.

“This happened in high school?” Adam quizzed taking a seat next to his father-in-law.

 _“Why can't you just stay out my life?”_ Adam looked towards the door at Kris's raised voice.

“If it wasn't about Katy it was about singing.” Neil switched on the TV. “The Lakers are on.”

“Oh.” Adam raised an eyebrow. “You were serious about that?”

 _“Kristopher I'm not going to stop being your Mama.”_

“I don't joke about sports son,” Neil smiled. “Now be quiet, I don't want to miss anything.”

Adam frowned as he looked towards the TV screen. “This is not how I pictured my first wedding anniversary.”

 

End of Flashback

 

“This is not how I pictured my first day off in a month going,” Adam grumbled into Kris's stomach as he lay over him on the sofa.

“I've never had the deep need to hit a purple dinosaur before,” Kris remarked as he watched Barney dance across the TV screen.

“She seems to like it,” Adam pointed out as Sophia sat on the floor in front of the TV clapping her hands along to the music.

“But this is the girl that giggles and claps every time Cheeks dances in front of her,” Kris pointed out. “Her taste has always been questionable.”

“You see how it holds her attention though,” Adam said lifting his head from Kris's stomach. “She doesn't even notice we're here,” he added giving Kris a look.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Kris frowned looking towards Sophia.

“Sophia?” Adam asked quietly as he climbed up Kris's body. “Sophia Papa's talking to you.”

Kris looked towards his daughter as she continued clapping her hands and looking up at the TV screen. “I don't think she's listening to you,” Kris remarked.

“Good,” Adam smiled reaching down to kiss Kris gently on the lips. “With the little one busy that means I get to make out with my cute husband.”

Kris raised an eyebrow looking over at Sophia. “The moment your lips touch mine I can promise you she'll say...”

“Don't say. D.a.d.a,” Adam whispered. “Just keep very quiet and maybe we can have a make out session while Barney babysits our girl.”

Kris stole another glance at Sophia before looking back at Adam. “So what are you waiting for? An invitation?” Adam's mouth stretched into a wide smile as he leaned down capturing Kris's lips with his own.

 

…...............................

 

Kris moaned into Adam's mouth as he lifted his head from the arm of the sofa to deepen the kiss. He was just about to open his mouth to allow Adam's tongue access when he felt a small hand patting his cheek. Pulling away Kris found Sophia standing holding onto the edge of the sofa. “I think Barney's finished.”

Adam sighed looking at his daughter. “I wish she wouldn't crawl in those pants, they were very expensive.”

“And I don't want to know the price,” Kris remarked looking past Sophia at the TV. “Look baby, Barney's back on.” Sophia turned to look at the screen before spinning her body round, taking one wobbly step that caused Adam to take a sharp inhale.

“Oh shit,” Adam mouthed as Sophia took another wobbly step towards Barney. “Oh shit.” He repeated as he carefully removed himself from Kris.

“She's... she's walking,” Kris said amazed as Sophia wobbled towards the TV screen. Once she was close enough to the screen she threw herself back landing on her butt with a giggle as the Barney theme tune began to play.

“Oh shit.”

“That's an understatement,” Kris said sitting up. “I didn't know she could do that.”

“She doesn't seem amazed by the fact she can now walk,” Adam remarked. “Like it's not her first time or something.”

“You think she's been walking for a while but just didn't tell us?” Kris asked confused.

“Well since she can only say Dada and gay I don't think she could tell us.”

“Well she could have showed us,” Kris sighed. “I mean that didn't look like the first time she'd done it.”

“You know what we should do don't you?” Adam quizzed taking his eyes off his daughter to look at Kris.

“Yeah we should call everyone and tell them.”

“No.”

“What then?”

“We need to go shoe shopping.”

Kris sighed rolling his eyes. “We're not going shoe shopping.”

“Okay,” Adam sighed settling himself down on the sofa again. “Can I go shopping?”

“If you want,” Kris shrugged looking at Barney on the TV. “But don't buy Sophia shoes, she doesn't need them.”

“Course not.” Adam said standing up.

“I mean it,” Kris warned as he watched Adam kneel down to kiss Sophia's cheek. “She doesn't need any new clothes, I'm still trying to throw out the things that don't fit her anymore, I don't need more clutter.”

“I know,” Adam said rolling his eyes. “I heard you the first time.” Adam picked up Sophia's foot looking at it closely.

“And stop trying to figure out what size of shoe she'll need.”

“Fine,” Adam sighed standing up to walk towards the front door. “I'll just have to buy myself lots of shoes.”

 

Flashback

 

Adam switched off the bathroom light with a heavy sigh as he looked towards the closed bedroom door. “You okay there son?” Neil came up beside Adam to look towards the bedroom door.

“I just don't want to fight,” Adam sighed pointing towards the closed door. “I don't have the energy for it tonight.”

“I know the feeling,” Neil sighed looking towards his own closed bedroom door. “But we're going to have to... unless,” Neil paused looking towards Daniels old bedroom.

“So my two options are bunking with my father-in-law in my brother-in-laws childhood bed or go in there to face my pissed off husband, I don't get a third?” Adam asked causing Neil to shake his head in amusement.

“But I do promise to keep my hands to myself.”

“I think I'd rather run the risk of facing my angry husband,” Adam said dryly.

“Well, whatever you think is best,” Neil shrugged. “But I'm going to.”

Adam watched his father-in-law sneak into Daniels old bedroom before he turned towards his own bedroom door. “Be brave Lambert.” Adam said to himself as he pushed open the bedroom door.

“Finally,” Kris smiled from the bed. “I thought you and my Dad were never going to stop your midnight chit chat.” Kris sat on the bed with a white box in front of him.

“You seem... better.” Adam chose his words carefully as he perched himself on the edge of the bed.

“We have about nine minutes left,” Kris said crawling to the bottom of the bed towards his husband.

“Nine minutes of what?”

“Until midnight and our anniversary is officially over,” Kris explained sliding the box in front of him closer to Adam. “Open your gift.”

“You're in a better mood.” Adam remarked carefully. “I mean at dinner...”

“We have seven minutes left and I want to spend every second of those seven minutes focused on you.” Kris picked up the box placing it on his husband’s knee. “Now open your gift,” Adam smiled brightly as he began pulling the black bow from the box. Inside there were an envelope and a set of keys causing Adam to raise an eyebrow at his smiling husband. “It's more of a gift for the two of us.”

Adam pulled the envelope open taking a peek inside. “Deeds to a house?”

“Yep,” Kris smiled.

“But we've just bought a home though.” Adam said confused. “You bought us another one?”

“I bought us a beach house,” Kris explained pulling out the letter from the envelope to show Adam a picture. “A place to go on those rare times we don't have to work.”

Adam studied the picture closely before he looked up at his husband. “Well damn my gift doesn't seem so cool now.” He complained earning a laugh from Kris.

“You know I'll love it no matter what.”

Adam rolled his eyes as he pulled out his phone. “Well I got you this to start with.”

“Your phone?”

“Look at the picture,” Adam answered dryly.

Kris looked down at the picture. “You bought me a piano.”

“It once belonged to Paul Mc'cartney,” Adam explained shaking his phone to make another picture appear. “He wrote Hey Jude on it.”

“This is...” Kris shook his head in disbelief. “Like the best thing ever.”

“I'm glad you like it,” Adam said letting out a nervous laugh. “I had it shipped from the UK to the house, where it will sit in our brand new recording studio.” Adam paused nervously chewing on his bottom lip. “That's your other gift.”

“You bought me a recording studio?” Kris asked as his mouth fell open a little. “Like a recording studio in our home?”

“In the basement,” Adam answered.

“That's too much,” Kris said shaking his head. “That's a lot of money.”

“You bought me a home,” Adam remarked. “I don't think you have an argument here.”

“Yeah, but that' for both of us.”

“And the recording studio will be for both of us too,” Adam said leaning over to kiss Kris on the cheek. “Happy Anniversary baby.”

Kris blew out a long breath as he looked down at the piano again. “You're not using my piano.”

“Excuse me?”

“You're not getting your hands on my Hey Jude piano,” Kris repeated. “There's going to be a big lock on the studio door and no one can even look at my piano.”

“I can agree to that,” Adam shrugged. “I don't know how to play the piano anyway. But I was thinking we could do other things on it.” Adam said wiggling his eyebrows.

“We're not having sex on The Beatles Hey Jude piano,” Kris answered not looking up from the picture.

“It's not The Beatles piano anymore,” Adam pouted. “It's Kris Allen-Lambert's piano now.”

“And Adam Lambert-Allen isn't getting his naked butt on it,” Kris answered defiantly.

“Can Kris Allen-Lambert get his naked butt on it? Because Adam Lambert-Allen would be happy to stand.” Adam asked earning a look from his husband. “Fine. No naked fun on the Hey Jude piano. But I will have my way with you on every other hard surface we have there.”

 

End of Flashback

 


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

 

Flashback

 

Kris nervously rubbed his sweaty palms over his jeans as he sat in Mary Mcgraw's living room waiting for the pregnant teen to arrive. Adam sat at Kris's side a picture of calm. “How are you so calm?” Kris whispered leaning against Adam's side.

“I'm singing Vogue over and over again in my head,” Adam answered without thinking. Kris pulled away from his husbands side to give him a funny look. “And don't look at me like that, it helps.”

“Okay,” Kris said holding up his hands. “It's just a little weird.”

“I'm a little weird.”

“You're not that weird,” Kris remarked. “In fact you're pretty vanilla really.”

“I've had fantasies of dressing you up like Madonna,” Adam whispered with a smirk . “with that little cone bra thing she wore, how vanilla is that?”

“I… uh.”

“Here she is.” Kris and Adam looked towards the living room door as Mary Mcgraw stood holding the shoulders of a tiny blonde.

 

….................................

 

Adam entered the Allen's house before his husband only to be pounced on by his mother-in-law. “Well?” Kim asked holding Adam in place by the elbows. “How did it go?”

“She seemed nice,” Kris shrugged by passing his Mama to grab a beer from the fridge.

“Never mind that,” Kim sighed reaching out grabbing the beer from her sons hand. “Did the girl like you?”

“Kelly.” Adam said taking the beer from his mother-in-law's hands to hand it back to his husband. “The girls name is Kelly and she loved us. Well she loved Kris.” Adam finished rolling his eyes.

“She voted for me over a hundred times apparently,” Kris laughed taking a gulp from his bottle.

“Well, is she giving you her baby or not?” Kim stood with a look of annoyance as she looked up at her son-in-law.

“I don't think it works that way,” Adam remarked stepping into the kitchen. “Got any ice cream left?”

“You ate it all and don't change the subject I want to know how things went,” Kim demanded.

Kris and Adam shared a look before looking over at Kim as she stood at the kitchen door seconds away from stomping her foot and demanding to know what's going on. “She liked us.” Kris answered.

“And she would like to see us again,” Adam added. “She's invited us to her scan tomorrow.”

“Oh this is so exciting,” Kim gushed.

“Easy,” Kris laughed. “There's a lot of things to work out first before we can even think about adoption, we're just going along because she asked us.”

“I have to call Leila,” Kim said ignoring her son’s words as she grabbed for the phone.

“Okay you're not listening to me again,” Kris groaned. “We had this argument last night.” Kris called out as Kim left the kitchen with the phone to her ear. “She's not listening to me.”

“I don't think she is baby,” Adam said coming up to wrap his arms around Kris's waist pulling him close to his chest. “But I have a question.”

“I didn't tell my Mama that we've already talked to the adoption agency and they're sending over the right paper work for us and Kelly to fill in,” Kris answered. “And I didn't tell her it's actually a lot easier to adopt this way and that we shouldn't have any problems with it.”

“But...”

“I didn't tell her cause she doesn't need any more reason to freak out than she's already has,” Kris answered causing Adam to nod his head.

“That makes sense,” Adam said laying his hand flat over Kris's heart, rubbing it gently. “What do you think of Kelly?”

“I think she's a girl that's made a mistake.”

“Do you think she'll back out?”

Kris shook his head. “I don't think she will. You heard her, all those plans she wants to do after high school.”

“The adoption agency mentioned something about lawyers and contracts,” Adam sighed. “I don't think I could lock a girl into a contract and make her gives us her baby if she changes her mind.”

“We won't do that,” Kris said turning round to bury his face in Adam's shoulder.

“But I don't want us to get our hearts broken,” Adam said resting his chin on the top of his husbands head.

“There's always going to be a risk,” Kris mumbled into Adam's shoulder. “but we have to take this risk if we want our baby.”  Adam nodded his head as he tightened his arms around Kris's body.

 

End of Flashback

 

“This is the best thing ever.” Adam stretched out his long legs over the beach towel. “And has to be the funniest thing ever,” he pointed out as Sophia tried her best to stand up in the uneven sand.

“Don't laugh at our daughter,” Kris warned lifting his head from Adam's bare chest to look over at Sophia as she landed back on her butt again. “She's trying her best.”

“We're going to be washing sand off of her for hours after this.”

“I don't care,” Kris yawned stretching himself out over his husband. “It's worth it. To get to be able to lay here with no phones and no place to be for the next five days, I don't care if she eats the sand.” Adam pulled back giving his husband a look. “Okay well I do care if she eats it, but you know what I mean.”

“Can you believe our baby is fourteen months old?” Adam asked as Sophia gave up trying to walk and just crawled over to where her Daddies lay.

“I still find it hard to believe she's our baby,” Kris remarked opening up his arms for Sophia to crawl into.

“Up.” Adam raised an eyebrow as Sophia held out her arms to Kris. “Up.” She repeated.

“Huh.” Adam looked towards Kris. “That's a new word.”

“Up,” Sophia said again pulling Kris from his day dream to pick Sophia up sitting her down on Adam's chest.

“So that's walking and a new word this week,” Adam remarked. “You'd think she would warn us when she's going to do something new, I could have gotten the camera ready.”

“We got her cleaning your new boots on camera the other day,” Kris pointed out causing Adam to roll his eyes.

“I don't think standing naked in the hallway peeing in my brand new boots is what you would call cleaning them.”

Kris shrugged his shoulders. “Whatever, it was something new.”

Adam looked towards his daughter as she sat on his chest playing with his necklace. “Have you noticed how unimpressed she is about the new things she's learning? It's like it's not important enough for her to care about but if Barney does a little dance she almost pees herself with excitement.”

“Well, you almost pee your pants whenever Madonna does a little dance,” Kris pointed out. “At least Sophia's got an excuse.”

“Oh I know you didn't just compare Madonna and Barney,” Adam said shaking his head in annoyance. “I know you didn't just do that.”

“Barney Madonna Gaga they're all the same to me,” Kris said flippantly causing Adam to pinch his side. “Ow,” Kris screeched holding his side.

“Well don't bad mouth the greats,” Adam warned.

“Ow,” Sophia said holding onto her side just like Kris was.

“Huh.” Adam looked down at his daughter. “Glitter.”

“Adam,” Kris warned. “She's not going to say...”

“G...” Adam held his breath as Sophia opened her mouth to speak . “Gay.”

“Damn it.”

 

….............................................

 

Kris reached across the table to hold onto his husbands hand while the candle flickered over Adam's face causing him to look a lot younger than he was. He wore no makeup and his hair was product free, just the way Kris liked it. “I love this song,” Kris remarked as the music softly played from the radio in the kitchen.

“I love this.” Adam added. “Just being here with you, like this.”

“I can't remember the last time we actually did this. Like had a real date without any...”

“Dada.”

“Interruptions,” Kris sighed looking to the side of the table where Sophia sat in her high chair chewing on a bread stick.

“Hey baby,” Adam smiled reaching over to rub Sophia's cheek with the back of his hand. “Are you enjoying our date?”

“Dada,” Sophia answered taking another bite of her bread.

“I don't think I've ever been on a date with two people before,” Kris mused.

“I have.”

“Very nice Adam,” Kris said with a fake smile.

“Relax.” Adam rolled his eyes. “I was eight and the third person was my Mom.”

“Please tell me the second person was a girl,” Kris asked with an excited smirk on his face.

“Her name was Jill and I was going to marry her,” Adam answered. “Well until I realized she didn't have a penis...” Adam slapped his hand over his mouth and he and Kris both looked at Sophia.

“Oh god,” Kris groaned just waiting for Sophia to learn a new word but she just happily sat munching on her bread stick not even paying them one bit of attention.

“That was close.” Adam let out the breath he'd been holding.

“Too close,” Kris answered wiping the sweat that had formed on his forehead.

 

…............................

 

“Do you miss the past?” Kris asked crawling into beside his husband after laying Sophia down in her crib to sleep.

“What part of the past?”

“Well, like 2008 before you even thought about Idol. Do you ever miss that life?” Kris asked chewing on his bottom lip as he nervously waited for his husband to answer.

“Do I miss the lonely nights and eating last nights left overs for breakfast because I can't afford anything else?” Adam quizzed with a raised eyebrow.

“I was thinking more of the late night parties and wild times you had. Life must be pretty boring now compared to what you used to do.”

“Are you asking if I'm happy with my life?”

“I know you're happy,” Kris answered. “I know this is what you want but it's not what you planned.”

“My life is more than what I planned,” Adam answered seriously.

“But you never saw me and Sophia in your future.”

“True,” Adam agreed. “But I never saw the millions of record sales or the sold out tours either so I think my future worked out better than I planned.”

“But what did you plan?” Kris quizzed causing Adam to sigh heavily. “Just tell me.”

“Fine,” Adam sighed turning onto his back to look at the ceiling.

 

Flashback May 2008

 

Adam lay back against his Mom's oversized sofa as the theme music to American Idol began to play. “Mom it's on.”

“Coming.” Leila rushed in with a tub of ice cream and two spoons in her hand. “What did I miss.”

“Just the view of Simon's overly hairy chest,” Adam answered his mother sliding up the sofa beside her to take the extra spoon from her hand. “I'm going to get fat again.”

“You were never fat to begin with.” Leila said looking at the TV screen. “The cute one’s going to win.”

“Of course he will,” Adam remarked. “You think America would not pick the cute Mormon kid with the sweet smile. The country's so predictable.”

“You would kill if you went on that show.” Leila looked towards her son as he shook his head in amusement. “You would. I've been telling you for years to do it.”

“And get rejected in front of the whole country?” Adam quizzed. “No thank you, I get enough of that with the men in my life. I don't need Simon Cowell doing it too.”

“But if you were to tone down the makeup and maybe just wear a pair of nice baggy jeans they would put you through no problem.”

“And I've told you before my ass will never be inside a pair of baggy jeans,” Adam said dryly. “And anyway a gay kid winning Idol would never happen.”

“But if you would just try.”

 “Listen Mom there's a bigger chance of me getting married and having kids than there is of me auditioning for American Idol.” Adam dipped his spoon back in the tub.

“But it's nice to dream,” Leila sighed.

“Well if it's just dreaming sure it would be nice to try it,” Adam shrugged. “But I know I wouldn't win.”

“But what would you like to get out of it?” Leila asked turning to the side to look at her son. “How far would you like to go?”

“I know I would get into the top ten. Then as soon as people start voting I would be out,” Adam answered taking another spoonful of ice cream. “Then maybe I would get a name for myself, make it big around LA, maybe a few gigs here and there,” he shrugged. “Nothing too big.”

 

End of Flashback

 

“Nothing too big.” Kris rolled onto his side giggling. “You're like the biggest recording artist in the world right now.”

“It's not that funny,” Adam pouted. “I just didn't see it blowing up the way it did.”

“You mean you didn't see the world falling in love with you?” Kris asked trying his best to stop from laughing.

“Okay chuckles you can stop giggling now. It's not that funny.”

“It's a little funny,” Kris smiled. “I mean make it big around LA. You really were aiming high there baby.”

“Okay,” Adam said sitting up. “You tell me how your May of 2008 went.”

Kris instantly stopped laughing. “I...”

“Just start talking,” Adam ordered.

 

Flashback May 2008

 

“Baby are you coming to bed?” Kris looked over his shoulder at Katy as she stood in the doorway of their bedroom in nothing more than one of his t-shirts.

“I... in a minute. I just want to watch the end of Idol,” Kris stuttered out, his heart rate picking up and the sheer thought of what he would have to do if he went to bed now.

“Well hurry, I'm getting cold.”

“Okay baby,” Kris breathed a sigh of relief as Katy disappeared back into the bedroom. He turned his attentions back to the TV where Ryan was interviewing one of the contestants.

 _“Sure it's hard,” The contestant said. “Being away from my wife and kid for so long, I mean we haven't been alone since this whole thing started.”_

 _“And you guys can't spend any time at all together.”_

 _“Only quick hugs backstage before I can go on,” The contestant answered. “But we manage. I mean she's super supportive of me, and I know she only wants what's best.”_

 _“But the long nights away from her are tough.”_

 _“Completely.”_

Kris looked back towards the bedroom door as the Idol theme music began to play out.

 _“And if you would like to try out for American Idol auditions start this summer.” The TV announcer said as the credits rolled._

End of Flashback

 

“Hold up,” Adam said shaking his head. “You tried out for Idol just so you wouldn't have to have sex with Katy?”

“Don't say it like that,” Kris groaned. “I just...”

“Couldn't get it up for a woman?” Adam finished for him.

“Don't say it like that either,” Kris sighed.

Adam settled back down on the bed with a smile on his face. “I can't believe you went through the whole of Idol just so you wouldn't have to have sex.”

“I beat you,” Kris said sulking. “I might just have gone to get away from my future wife but I beat you.”

“Please,” Adam scoffed. “I let you win.”

“Oh please.” Kris let out a laugh. “You had your fancy makeup and hair and all the sparkly clothes in the world, and you still couldn't beat me and all I had was my voice.”

“I can out sing you anytime honey,” Adam said snapping his fingers.

“Sure,” Kris said rolling his eyes.

“That's it,” Adam snapped standing up from the bed.

“Where are you going?”

“To set up karaoke machine,” Adam said pulling on his robe. “We'll see who can out sing who.”

“Oh you can't be serious?” Kris sighed.

“Why?” Adam asked standing at the door with his hands on his hips. “Scared?”

“Fine,” Kris snapped throwing the covers from his body. “But I'm singing first.”

“Oh no you're not,” Adam yelled as he ran off towards the living room with Kris chancing after him.


	78. Chapter 78

Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/) for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

 

Chapter 78

 

Flashback

 

“So...” Adam began before stopping to look at Kris for help.

“How's school?” Kris asked turning in his seat to look at Kelly.

“I spend an hour every morning hanging over my toilet seat throwing up so I'm really thankful when I see the school gates because that means the throwing up has stopped,” Kelly answered causing both Kris and Adam to pull a face. “Too much information?”

“No, no,” Kris said shaking his head while Adam nodded his.

“Too much information for me.” Adam shifted around in the doctor's waiting room chair as he tried to get comfortable. “So it was nice of your mom to let us bring you for your scan alone.”

“She figured I'm already knocked-up so riding in a car with two guys wouldn't be so dangerous for my reputation anymore.” Kelly shrugged.

“Plus we're both gay,” Adam added. “If you were naked in front of me, I would just want to dress you up like a Barbie doll.”

“He didn't mean that,” Kris said with a nervous laugh. “She's fifteen,” Kris snapped at Adam. “You can't talk about her being naked.”

“Well it's clear that someone's seen her naked,” Adam pointed out looking down at the small baby bump forming on Kelly's stomach.

“I need to pee,” Kelly announced standing up and marching away from the pair.

“Adam,” Kris snapped. “Why are you being mean to her?”

“Cause she's being a first grade bitch,” Adam answered. “I've just had a scary thought.”

“You are a scary thought,” Kris groaned rubbing his forehead with the heel of his hands.

“What if the kid she's carrying turns out just like her? We could be adopting a complete bitch.” Adam asked with a serious look on his face.

“Did you just call a fetus a complete bitch?” Kris quizzed with a frown.

“I'm just saying, if we adopt this kid. What are the chances of it coming out and being like her?” Adam whispered as Kelly came back into the waiting room.

“You're crazy,” Kris whispered.

“But I might be right,” Adam whispered back.

 

End of Flashback

 

“Look I don't care how much you pout, this is going to happen.” Adam knelt on the ground by Sophia's side as he took hold of her ankle. As soon as he put the new shoe near her, her little feet began kicking and thrashing until the shoe flew off landing across the room. “Sophia,” Adam sighed. “If you want to go for a walk with Papa you have to put your shoes on, you can't walk around barefoot.” Adam reached for the shoes again causing Sophia to thrash her feet around again. “Sophia.”

“No, Sophia screeched putting on her best pout.

“Don't no me,” Adam tried to say calmly, “and learn nicer words.”

“Did I just here Sophia say no?” Kris asked walking down the stairs.

The moment Sophia saw Kris coming towards them she broke free from Adam as she wobbled towards Kris. “Da.” She pouted wrapping her tiny arms around Kris's left leg.

“Da?” Kris quizzed looking down at his husband.

Adam sat on the floor rubbing his forehead with his hand. “I guess that's your name.”

“Huh.” Kris bent down picking up Sophia up in his arms. “Did you just call me Da?”

“No.” Sophia pouted burying her face in Kris's neck.

“I think you did,” Kris laughed. “Did you just learn a new word?”

“Two new words,” Adam remarked standing up from the floor. “She needs to put her shoes on.”

Kris looked down to his daughter’s bare feet. “Will you put your shoes on for Papa?”

“No.”

“She said no,” Kris tried not to smirk at his husbands annoyed look. “Maybe you could carry her,” Kris suggested.

“What's the point of her learning to walk if we're just going to keep on carrying her around?” Adam asked. “Now convince her to put them on.”

Kris looked from his husband to his daughter. “Sophia could...”

“No.”

“She said no,” Kris said unsure causing Adam to shoot him a look. “Okay I'll try again. Sophia. It would be really nice if you could put on some shoes.”

“No.”

“Okay that's it,” Adam snapped taking Sophia from Kris's arms.

“What are you doing?” Kris asked following Adam into Sophia's bedroom.

“If she doesn't like the shoes I worked hard to buy then that's fine.” Adam sat Sophia down on her  changing unit. “That's just fine by me,” Adam said as he began stripping Sophia of her clothes.

“Okay. Seriously what are you doing?” Kris quizzed.

“If she won't wear shoes, she's not going to get the luxury of wearing anything,” Adam announced as he sat a naked Sophia in her crib. “And she's grounded.”

Kris watched his husband strutting out of the room before he looked over the crib at Sophia's pouting face. “You couldn't just wear the shoes?” Kris asked with a sigh.

“No.”

 

Flashback

 

Kris helped Kelly up onto the bed while Adam tried to avoid looking at the very detailed posters on the wall. “My god is there a need for that?” He quizzed pointing to one poster.

“I sure as hell don't need to see it again,” Kris remarked as he took a seat next to Adam.

“Okay.” The doctor announced walking into the room. “I'm Dr. Hummel and..... You're Adam Lambert and Kris Allen?” The doctor stood looking confused between Kelly and the singers.

“The things you do on a tour bus.” Adam said rolling his eyes as he pointed towards Kelly.

“Are you trying to get us arrested or something?” Kris snapped through gritted teeth. “You cannot joke about sleeping with a fifteen-year-old. Seriously, install a filter or something.”

“It was joke.”

“It wasn't funny.”

“I thought it was funny,” Kelly shrugged.

“Well you got knocked up at fifteen so your opinion on taste doesn't count,” Kris snapped before turning to look at the doctor. “Sorry.”

“Okay then,” The doctor walked over to the machine. “let's get a look at your baby.”

“Oh it's not my baby,” Kelly said shaking her head. “It's their’s, I'm just growing it for them.”

“Well let's just take a look anyway.” The doctor gave Kris a funny look before turning on the machine.

“I didn't do that,” Kris announced pointing at Kelly's stomach.

“Okay.” The doctor gave a fake smile.

“I'm telling the truth.”

“Okay.”

“Stop that!” Kris snapped. “Stop saying 'okay,' I didn't knock up a fifteen-year-old.”

“Baby,” Adam tried not to laugh as he put his hand over Kris's mouth. “He knows you didn't. We're adopting Kelly's baby.” Adam explained to the doctor.

“Oh I see.” The doctor smiled. “Well that makes more sense.”

 

…............................

 

“Well that was memorable,” Kris sighed as he followed Kelly and Adam across the parking lot towards their car.

“You guys are like the best double act I've ever seen.” Kelly laughed. “You guys should take that act on the road.”

“Well as long as you were amused,” Kris said dryly as he past Adam to get to the car.

“Aw come on,” Adam said trying not to laugh along with Kelly. “You panicked cause you thought the doctor was accusing you of getting Kelly pregnant.”

“Again. Getting a teenager pregnant is not funny.”

“Aw but if the captain of the football team didn't get me pregnant, then you two wouldn't be getting a baby so soon,” Kelly pointed out causing Adam to stop walking.

“The captain of the football team?” Adam quizzed causing Kelly to nod her head. “Does that mean you're the head cheerleader?”

“No, I'm the captain of the soccer team,” Kelly answered. “Why?”

“Sports?” Adam groaned. “You don't do any kind of dancing?”

“Dancing is for airheads,” Kelly remarked causing Kris to wince.

“Bad idea.”

“What do you mean dancing is for airheads?” Adam snapped. “I dance.”

“And that's just proving my point,” Kelly said dryly.

“Great,” Adam said throwing his hands up in the air. “Our kid was created by two sports fanatics. I don't stand a chance.”

“You don't know the baby will like sports,” Kris said rolling his eyes.

“Oh trust me. With my luck, it will.”

 

End of Flashback

 

Adam thumped his forehead against the glass of the back door repeatedly as he watched his husband and daughter playing soccer out on the grass in the back yard of their holiday home. “You could have at least put clothes on her,” Adam called out making Kris stop.

“You said she couldn't,” Kris shrugged. “Plus she's helping us grow the grass. She's peed on it twice.”

Adam pulled a face as she stepped out into the back door onto the grass. “That's disgusting.”

“She's happy,” Kris shrugged kicking the ball gently towards Sophia's feet.

“How the hell did you get those on her?” Adam snapped pointing down at Sophia's feet.

“I guess she just didn't like the little ballerina shoes you wanted her to wear.”

“And where did she get a pair of sneakers?” Adam asked trying his best not to look down at his daughter as she wore a pair of white sneakers.

“I bought her them.”

“Who said you could?”

“I'm her Daddy,” Kris shrugged. “I said I could.”

“I thought fashion was my department.”

“I didn't know we had departments,” Kris said smiling as Sophia tried to kick the ball in front of her. “She's pretty good for a girl that only started walking a few days ago.”

“Well she can stop it,” Adam sighed. “She's not playing sports.”

Kris sighed walking over to pick up Sophia. “We need to talk.” He said to Adam walking past him to go back inside the house.

 

…...................................................

 

“Okay, this won't take long.” Kris sat Sophia down on Adam's knee as he took a seat on the coffee table in front of them. “You don't want her playing sports,” Kris said causing Adam to nod his head.

“That's true.”

“Okay,” Kris nodded his head. “So let's rewind twenty-five years to when Adam Lambert was a little boy of six.”

“Rewind fifteen years.”

“You're not twenty-one,” Kris answered dryly. “Now go back to when you were six. What did you want to do?”

“I wanted to dance with Madonna,” Adam answered without thinking. “And sing with her.”

“Now did all the other boys in your class want to dance and sing with Madonna?” Kris asked.

“Of course not.” Adam rolled his eyes.”They all wanted to be Michael Jordan.”

“So if your Dad were to make you join the basketball team instead of buying you all of Madonna's records and letting you use his DJ equipment to put on shows and pretend to be Madonna...”

“I didn't...”

“Baby I've seen the home videos,” Kris interrupted. “My point is, if Eber didn't just accept that you wanted to be Madonna and not Michael Jordan you would have been a very unhappy little boy.”

“Okay firstly, I didn't want to be Madonna. I just wanted to perform with her, and second what the hell does this have to do with Sophia kicking a ball around the backyard?”

“Our baby seems happy kicking a ball around the backyard,” Kris pointed out. “She can happily sit on my knee for two hours watching a football game, but she can't sit still for five minutes when you put on a music concert.”

“I just figured she liked you more than me.” Adam shrugged.

“Baby.” Kris knelt down on the floor in front of Adam and Sophia. “You know that's not true. I just think our little girl isn't as girlie as you want her to be.”

Adam looked down at Sophia as she looked up at him smiling. “I just want her to be happy.”

“Then grab your sneakers and come and play soccer with us in the backyard,” Kris said standing up to reach out his hand for Adam to take.

“I better get changed first,” Adam sighed looking down at Sophia again as she began to giggle at him.

“You don't have to. It's just a small game before dinner.”

“Oh I have to,” Adam said standing up. “She peed on my leg.”

Kris looked down at Adam's pants with a smirk on his face. “Oh.”

“I'll go change.” Adam handed Sophia to Kris as he began walking towards the bedroom.

“That was mean,” Kris whispered in Sophia's ear as she let out another giggle. “Funny but mean.”


	79. Chapter 79

Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/) for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 79

 

Kris had only closed the front door behind him after arriving home from the holiday place when it was bouncing back open and Cheeks was racing inside. “Hurry.” He grabbed Kris by the arm as Adam came out of the living room with Sophia.

“What the hell are you doing?” Adam demanded.

“Hurry.” Cheeks stomped his foot on the ground.

“I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on.” Kris pulled his arm from Cheek's grasp. “What the hell's gotten into you?”

“Wendy went into labor an hour ago,” Cheeks said climbing into the back of Adam's car. “Now come on. Cassidy's alone at the hospital.”

“But she's not due for another seven weeks,” Adam said confused as he handed Sophia to Cheeks in the back seat.

“I guess my kids couldn't wait to meet me,” Cheeks said. “Now hurry! I don't want to miss anything.”

 

Flashback

 

“I could happily miss all of this,” Adam groaned as he covered his eyes from the TV screen.

“I just don't understand why we're watching it,” Kris said confused as he looked towards the movie before him being played out. “or why she's screaming so much, it can't be that sore.”

“It can't be that sore,” Kim scoffed. “that poor woman is squeezing a human being out of her. How the hell can that not be sore?”

Adam peeked through his fingers as the woman on screen let out a very loud roar. “Damn,” Adam winced. “Didn't she know they were going to film her? You'd think she would have got herself waxed before it.”

“That's the baby's head,” Kris said rolling his eyes at his husband.

Adam took his hands away from his face to get a better look. “Oh. I thought...”

“I know what you thought,” Kris interrupted.

“Oh look there's its little face,” Kim gushed. “Look how beautiful it is.”

“Beautiful?” Adam asked under his breath. “It's all covered in slime and blood.”

“Oh trust me, the moment you see your newborn baby for the first time you won't care how messy it is,” Kim smiled looking at her son and son-in-law. “All you'll want to do is kiss it all over and never let it go.”

Adam raised an eyebrow at Kris. “Your Mama's crazy.”

“I might be crazy but I'm right,” Kim said. “There's nothing better than a newborn baby.”

 

End of Flashback

 

“Okay ew why does it look like that?” Cheeks complained as he hid his face behind Cassidy's shoulder.

“Just let the nurse clean him up first,” Kris sighed as he stood at the top of the bed holding onto the drag queen's hand as she pushed the first baby out. “I still don't understand why I'm doing this,” Kris complained to Cassidy.

“I don't either man,” Cassidy shrugged. “Something about missing Sophia's birth.”

“I don't think this makes up for it somehow.” Kris winced as Wendy squeezed his hand a little too tight. “Adam would have been better in here.”

“And then who would look after Sophia?” Cheeks quizzed as he tried peeking over the nurses' shoulders as they cleaned his son.

“I would,” Kris said trying to pull his hand from Wendy's grasp. “In fact, let me go get him.”

“Stay.” Cheeks and Wendy said at the same time.

“Fine.”

“Okay guys, time for the second baby,” The doctor announced as he stood in between Wendy's open legs. “Time to push.”

Kris held his breath as Wendy gripped tightly onto his hand she began to push. “Are you sure you're a woman?” Kris asked through gritted teeth. “Cause you've got a pretty powerful grip.” A loud cry filled the room before Wendy finally let go of Kris's hand throwing herself back against the bed. “Thank god for that. I'm exhausted now.” He ignored the dirty look Wendy was now giving him to concentrate on Cheeks and Cassidy.

“Oh what the hell?” Cheeks asked from the bottom of the bed. “That's not what we ordered. Where the hell is my son's thing?”

“It looks like your son is actually a girl Mr. Haley,” The doctor explained.

“But I ordered two boys.”

“Cheeks, this isn't a McDonald's drive thru,” Kris snapped. “You'll take what you're given.”

“Whatever.” Cheeks dismissed Kris. “Give me my children.”

The nurse came up to the doctor to whisper something in his ear. “Excuse me,” The doctor smiled politely before turning to go over to where the babies lay.

Kris and Cassidy shared a look before Kris edged closer to Cheeks. “Maybe you should go tell Adam the good news.” Kris tried to coax Cheeks out the room, but he stayed rooted to the spot.

“I'm not stupid Kris,” Cheeks said looking towards his husband. “What's wrong with the babies?”

Cassidy only shook his head as he walked up to wrap his arm around Cheeks' shoulder. “I don't know baby.” 

 

Flashback

 

“We need to get out of this hell hole.” Adam closed the bathroom door behind him. “Your Mama's threatening me with that god awful birthing video again.” Adam turned from the door to find Kris sitting on the floor of the bathroom with a doll in his arms. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Kris said throwing the doll on the floor.

“It looks like you were playing with a doll.”

“I wasn't playing,” Kris scoffed, “I just found it in the hamper. It must be my cousin's.”

“But you were holding it like you would hold a baby,” Adam pointed out as he sat down on the floor beside his husband.

“I wasn't holding it like a baby,” Kris said rolling his eyes. “I was just......”

“I used to stand on my bed and sing into a hairbrush while I pretended the posters on my wall were screaming fans,” Adam blurted out earning a raised eyebrow from his husband. “Just thought I would share an embarrassing story.”

“Well we've all done weird things when we were kids,” Kris shrugged.

“I was twenty-five,” Adam answered picking up the doll from the floor.

“Okay fine,” Kris sighed. “I was holding the doll and pretending it was our baby.”

Adam placed the doll back in his husbands arms again. “Well show me how you do it. I don't think I've ever really held a newborn baby before.”

“Okay.” Kris let out a nervous laugh as he got on his knees in front of Adam to place the doll in his arms. “You need to support the head always or it will just flop all over the place.” Adam's face pulled into a wide smile causing Kris to slap his arm. “And don't turn that into something dirty, this is serious.”

“Sorry,” Adam mumbled as he looked down at the doll in his arms. “Okay so support the head. Then what?”

“Then you hold her butt with your hand to support the rest of her little body,” Kris instructed moving Adam's hands in the correct position until he was holding the doll properly. “And that's it.”

“Huh.” Adam nodded his head. “Doesn't seem so hard.” 

“Want me to show you how to burp her?” Kris asked with excitement in his voice.

“She can't burp herself?” Adam quizzed.

“You need to pat her back to help her,” Kris instructed moving the doll into another position on Adam's knee.

“Oh I've seen this on TV.”

“Now you put your hand under her chin to hold her head up while you pat her back with your other hand,” Kris said putting Adam's hand under the doll's chin.

“Won't I choke her?” Adam frowned looking down at the doll.

“You'll be gentle.” Kris smiled as he watched Adam begin to pat the doll's back.

“This is sort of nice,” Adam remarked, “It feels sort of calming.”

The bathroom door swung open to reveal Kim standing looking down at the two of them. “Found them.” She called out. “Aw. Neil grab the camera. The boys are doing something cute.”

Kris and Adam shared a look before Kris nodded his head. “I'll pack our bags.”

“It has to be done.” Adam said standing up.

“Yep.” Kris smiled at his Mama as he passed her at the door. “Going back to deal with Cheeks and his drama seems like a walk in the park after this month.”

 

End of Flashback

 

Kris looked across the waiting room where Cheeks sat holding Sophia close to his chest. The little girl seemed to know her Uncle Brad needed a cuddle as she held on tight to his neck. “How long has it been?” Kris whispered leaning into Adam's side.

“Ten minutes since the last time you asked,” Adam answered robotic as he kept his eyes on Cassidy walking up and down the waiting room floor in front of them.

“Why the fuck aren't they telling us anything?” Cassidy snapped stopping in front of Adam.

“I'll go ask.” Adam answered as he stood to leave. Just as he got to the door the doctor that was in the delivery room walked in.

“Where are my babies?” Cheeks asked standing up with Sophia in his arms. “Show me them now.”

Cassidy came up behind Cheeks placing his hands on his husband’s shoulders. “Let the doctor talk baby.”

“Right well, I'll leave out all the unimportant things and get to the point,” the doctor said taking a seat beside Adam. “Both your babies have been taken to the special baby unit. They have both been put in an incubator for the time being. Now your little boy is very strong and should only be in the incubator for the next few hours. Your little girl is a little weaker than her big brother.” The doctor paused to look down at his notes.

“Don't start sugar coating it doctor,” Cassidy warned.

“Her lungs are undeveloped.” The doctor said looking up at Cassidy.

“What does that mean?” Cheeks asked.

“It means she's finding it difficult to breathe.” The doctor looked down at his notes again. “We've connected a breathing tube to her, and that will hopefully give her a little push she needs.”

“And if it doesn't?” Cassidy asked.

“We won't know anything for the next 48 hours,” The doctor said seriously. “If she gets through the next 48 hours without any incidents then we'll know more.”

“Can we see them?” Cheeks asked numbly.

“Of course.” The doctor smiled. “I'll go get a nurse to take you all down to the baby unit.”

 

…..................................

 

Adam looked down at the little girl laying in the incubator with tubes connected to her. Her little chest moved up and down quickly as the breathing machine pumped air into her lungs. Adam looked towards the little girl in his arms as Sophia wiggled around trying to get a better look at the baby. “That's your cousin,” Adam whispered to his daughter. “You're going to have to wait a little while until you can play with her; she's a little sick right now.” Adam looked towards Cheeks and Cassidy as they sat together on a small seat, Cassidy holding their son in his arms as Cheeks lay his head on his husbands arm. “That's your cousin too,” Adam said pointing toward the little boy. “How cool is that? A little girl and a little boy.”

“Bo,” Sophia said pointing down at the little girl in the incubator.

“No baby that's the little girl,” Adam smiled. “See. She has a pink blanket, just like you do.”

“Bo.” Sophia repeated causing Adam to laugh.

“What's she saying?” Cheeks asked coming up to stand next to Adam in front of the incubator.

“She's trying to say boy, but I'm trying to explain to her this is her little girl cousin,” Adam smiled as Sophia wiggled out of his arms and into Cheeks'.

“Bo.” Sophia said again.

“Bo,” Cheeks said smiling down at his daughter. “I think Sophia just gave our little girl her name.”

“Bo?” Cassidy asked. “Really?”

“I think it's perfect,” Cheeks said kissing Sophia. “You did good baby girl.”

“Bo,” Sophia said again causing the four men to smile.

 

…....................................


	80. Chapter 80

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 80

 

Kris reached over Sophia and Adam on the bed to turn off the bedside lamp before laying down at Sophia's side. “You okay?” Kris whispered into the dark.

“I just don't think we should have left Cheeks and Cassidy at the hospital alone like that,” Adam sighed. “What if they need us in the middle of the night?”

“They have each other,” Kris whispered rolling onto his side reaching across Sophia to take hold of Adam's hand.

“Maybe I should drive back over there and see if they need anything.” Adam moved to get out of bed only to have Kris grab onto his wrist.

“Cassidy said he'd call if he needed us,” Kris said pulling Adam back down onto the bed. “Let them learn how to become a family.”

“I know you're right.” Adam sighed rolling onto his side so he was looking down at Sophia too. “Can you believe our girl named a baby?”

Kris shook his head in amusement as he looked down at Sophia. “At least her pick was better than what they chose for the baby boy.”

“I like their choice,” Adam remarked earning a giggle from his husband. “Ah come on, it's not that bad.”

“It's Tye,” Kris remarked lifting his head from the pillow to look over the bed at Adam. “Bo and Tye.” Adam buried his face into his pillow as he began to giggle. “See,” Kris smiled, “you think it's funny too. It's like calling them shoe and lace,or salt and pepper,” Kris said causing Adam to laugh harder.

“Okay stop,” Adam mumbled out as he tried to breath. “Stop before I pee myself.”

“Just be glad Sophia didn't pick that moment to say the word gay or something, cause I'm pretty sure he would have called her that.”

“Well he did want to call Sophia glitter when he found out we were adopting her,” Kris mused.

“Actually glitter was my choice.” Adam said causing Kris to roll his eyes. “Cheeks wanted to name her Cheeky, after himself.”

“Oh yea.”

 

Flashback

 

“Oh don't be so stupid,” Kris snapped. “We are not calling our kid that.”

“Look, I'm not just going to sit back and let you two pick a bland name for our baby.” Cheeks shrugged.

“Our baby?” Kris and Adam asked at the same time.

“Don't you know the old saying, it takes a village to raise a child?” Cheeks quizzed causing Kris to roll his eyes.

“Yes a village, not the village people,” Kris snapped. “Now back off.”

“Kris,” Adam groaned. “Don't piss him off.”

“Don't piss him off?” Kris asked annoyed. “We come home after a month away to find our house has been broken into by this,” Kris snapped pointing at Cheeks as he lay spread out on the sofa in his boxers, “and you don't want me pissing him off.”

“Firstly, I didn't break in.” Cheeks said standing up. “And second, you better back off or I will flip.”

“Okay first,” Kris said standing up to look Cheeks in the eye, “I'm not scared of you and second you back off.”

“Okay first,” Cheeks said.

“Okay stop with the first and the seconds,” Adam groaned. “You two fight like a couple of middle school girls.”

“Tell your bottom boy I will destroy him if he starts with me.” Cheeks said snapping his fingers in front of Kris's face.

“Like I said, I'm not afraid of you.”

“Well you should be,” Cheeks said. “Someone once pushed me too far and I killed him and ate his liver with some Fava beans and a nice Chianti.” Kris took a step back from Cheeks to give his husband a confused look.

“Yeah, that wasn't you Brad,” Adam sighed. “That was Hannibal Lecter from Silence of the Lambs.”

“Oh yeah,” Cheeks giggled. “That was a great movie. Remember we saw it with High Heels Sue just after her breast exploded?”

Adam rolled his eyes as he looked to his husband. “Her implant exploded, not her actual breast.”

“I don't care,” Kris sighed. “I'm going to sit in my new recording studio and I don't want to be disturbed.”

Adam watched Kris disappear through the living room door before he turned his attention back to his friend. “So why are you in my home and not in your own?”

“Your bed's bigger.” Cheeks shrugged as he avoiding looking Adam in the eye.

“Brad.”

“Okay fine,” Cheeks pouted. “Cass and I had a fight.”

“What did you do?”

“Now why do you think it was my fault?” Cheeks asked causing Adam to smirk at him. “Yea okay it was my fault.”

“So what did you do?” Adam asked throwing himself down on the sofa.

“Nothing bad.” Cheeks shrugged. “I might have taken a few pictures of him while he slept then accidentally emailed them to  everyone in my phone book.”

“Really?” Adam quizzed pulling his phone out to check his emails. “Damn.” He winced as he looked at a very naked Cassidy. “But he's usually okay with people seeing him au natural. What was his problem this time?”

“His parents are in my phone book.” Cheeks answered with a groan.

“Damn,” Adam shook his head. “Maybe you should go grovel.”

“Already did. He came by this morning and we made up.” Cheeks said smirking at Adam.

“Okay what does that mean?” Adam asked a little unsure.

“We christened your new music studio.” Cheeks whispered causing Adam to groan.

“What does that mean?”

“We made up all over your brand new piano,” Cheeks said. “Which isn't so new baby, all the keys are faded and the wood's chipped.”

Adam covered his face with his hands as he tried not to cry. “You can't tell Kris that,” Adam pleaded. “Please don't tell him you screwed on his Hey Jude Piano.”

“He screwed on my Hey Jude piano?” Adam looked up to find Kris standing at the living room door looking very pissed off.

 

End Of Flashback

 

Kris sat back on the uncomfortable hospital chair with Sophia on his lap as he watched Adam feed Cheeks' and Cassidy's baby boy Tye his bottle. “You miss it?” Kris quizzed causing Adam to look over at him.

“Feeding a newborn?” Kris nodded causing Adam to smile. “A little.”

“Me too.”

“ I know she's only fourteen months old but it's becoming more clear every day that she's not needing us as much.” Adam sighed. “She can even feed herself.”

“But she can't cook it,” Kris remarked standing up to make his way over to his husband. He crouched down on the floor resting Sophia on his knee as he look up at Adam. “But it was nice when she needed us more.”

“Remember when she used to cry just because we laid her down.” Adam mused reaching out to rub the top of Sophia's head. “Hell remember when she was bald?”

“She's still kind of bald,” Kris smirked rubbing the soft hair on his daughters head.

“I guess I just didn't realize how big she'd gotten until I picked up Tye when we arrived.” Adam looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms. “I mean he's tiny.”

“He's seven weeks earlier.” Kris remarked. “Sophia wasn't even that small when she was born.”

“She always felt so small to me though.” Adam smiled. “Now she's like this big toddler running around. Running away from us.” Adam said sticking out his bottom lip.

“Hey now,” Kris warned knocking Adam's knee with his hand. “No pouting when we're visiting our new nephew.”

“Nephew?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well it's not the kid's fault that Cheeks is his Daddy.” Kris shrugged.

“Actually he wants the kids to call him Cheeks.” Adam remarked. “Apparently Daddy makes him sound old. He says he's too young to have given birth.”

“But he didn't give birth to the twins,” Kris said dryly, “and he's the same age as me.”

“Brad just thinks he's still eighteen.” Adam shrugged his shoulders. “Anyway never mind him, I want to talk about our baby.” Adam smiled as Sophia tried to climb up onto his lap.

“What about our baby?” Kris quizzed taking Tye from Adam's arms so he could hold Sophia.

“What if she wasn't our baby?” Adam asked quietly.

“Then I would be very sad,” Kris answered as he began walking around the small hospital room. “Why are you thinking about giving her back cause I don't think we can.”

“Well she's always going to be our baby but what if we got another one?”

“Another baby?” Kris quizzed.

“It could be fun.” Adam looked down at Sophia. “It could be a playmate for her.”

“You want another kid so Sophia has someone to play with?” Kris asked confused. “Isn't that why you're here?”

“I'll ignore your bitchy sarcasm because you look so cute with a newborn in your arms.” Adam remarked. “But seriously, I want another baby, and this time I want your baby.”

Kris let out a laugh causing Adam to draw his eyes off of him. “Sorry.” he choked out. “Sorry, it's just.... baby we can make love everyday all day but I don't think I will ever get you pregnant.”

“Okay forget it.” Adam snapped. “I don't want your kid any more.”

“Adam.”

“No.” Adam snapped. “I don't know why I would want your short sarcastic balding little runts anyway.”

“Ah come on.” Kris tried not to laugh.

“Seriously,” Adam said. “I'll just stick with my number one baby.”

“So you don't want to me to make sweet love to you until you're carrying my child.”

Adam looked down at his daughter on his lap. “Your Daddy's an idiot.”

“Don't say that,” Kris complained. “She'll repeat that.”

“Good.” Adam looked towards the  hospital door as it opened and Cheeks walked in with his shoulders slumped. “What did the doctor say?”

“Yeah is Bo okay?” Kris asked standing up.

“My daughter is hairy,” Cheeks announced throwing his hands up in the air.

“Uh.” Kris looked to his husband for help. “You want to take this one baby?”

Adam set Sophia down on the floor so she could wobble over to where Kris was standing before he walked over to stand in front of his friend. “Is Bo okay?”

“Oh she's fine,” Cheeks waved his hand in front his face. “They took the breathing tubes off her and they said she could be out of the incubator in the next few days.”

“Good.” Kris and Adam breathed out at the same time.

“But she's hairy,” Cheeks groaned. “The doctor picked her up when she had no clothes on to examine her, and she has hair everywhere. Her back her neck, her stomach,” Cheeks threw his hands in the air again. “And her forehead. Little blond hairs all over it.”

“But at least she's okay,” Adam tried to smile but stopped when Cheeks shot him a look.

“My daughter has more chest hair than I do.”

“Oh for god's sake.” Kris shook his head. “She's a premature baby. Lots of premature babies have hair in unusual places.”

“They do?” Adam asked with a frown.

“It'll go away within a few weeks.” Kris rolled his eyes. “These poor kids are surrounded by crazy people.”

“Well I didn't know they could be born hairy.” Cheeks pouted. “That wasn't in the baby books.”

“How hairy is hairy?” Adam quizzed with a smile on his face.

“What are you smirking at Lambert.” Cheeks snapped. “Least my kid was born with hair. Not like yours, she looked like a bowling ball.”

“Hey.” Adam snapped. “Don't talk about my kid like that.”

Kris took a step forward with Tye in his arms. “Come on Sophia. Let's go see Uncle Cassidy and baby Bo.” Sophia held onto her Daddy's hand as he guided her towards the hospital door.

“You're laughing at my kids hairy back,” Cheeks accused.

“Cause it's funny,” Adam snapped. “You called my kid a bowling ball.”

“I said she looks like a bowling ball. There's a difference.”

Kris looked back as he walked out the door. “Just so you kids know, Uncle Cassidy and I will never leave you alone in the company of those two ever. It just will never happen.”

“A pink shiny bowling ball,” Cheeks snapped as Kris pulled the hospital door closed behind him.

 


	81. Chapter 81

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 81

 

Adam rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he wobbled out of his bedroom door. He followed the noise coming from his living room as he tried his best to wake up. “Hello?” He called out.

“Hi,” Adam opened his eyes to look down at his feet as Sophia stood looking up at him. “Hi,” She repeated.

“Hi,” Adam laughed bending down to pick his daughter up. “That's a new word?”

“Dada,” Sophia answered cuddling her face into Adam's bare chest.

“Well that an old word, but you're getting there.” Adam peeked around the living room just as his mother-in-law peeked round the other side of it.

“Morning,” Kim smiled.

“I'm hoping it's not morning and I'm still dreaming,” Adam answered, “because then that would mean you're not in my living room right now.”

“Aw,” Kim smiled leaning forward to kiss Sophia's cheek before ruffling Adam's hair. “You're so cute when you're all sleepy.”

“I am not cute,” Adam grumbled, stepping fully into the living room.

“You're a little cute,” Kris remarked from his spot on the floor. He lay with his head leaning against the edge of the sofa and a bowl of cereal balanced on his stomach.

Adam set Sophia down on the floor so she could make her way towards her Daddy. “What's going on?”

“Mama's here to visit Cheeks and Cassidy,” Kris answered, laughing as Sophia dipped her chubby hand in his bowl.

“But Brad and Cassidy don't live here,” Adam pointed out. “I could drive you to their house if you want.” Adam put on his best smile as he looked down at his mother-in-law.

“I'm going to go get my coat,” Kim said looking down at her son.

“I'll go warm up the car,” Adam smiled.

“Not for you,” Kim said, walking towards Adam. “Kris is coming to help me pick out curtains for the nursery.”

“Sophia has curtains.”

“But Tye and Bo don't,” Kim answered, “and if Tye is getting out of the hospital tomorrow, then we need to get the nursery ready.”

“Cheeks and Cassidy don't have the nursery ready?” Adam asked confused. “I was there when Cassidy painted their second bedroom.”

“Well,” Kris sighed standing up, “Mama came up with an idea, and I thought it was actually pretty sensible.”

“Kim made sense?” Adam asked with a smirk, earning a look from his mother-in-law. “Okay, what was your idea?”

“Cassidy and Bradley cannot bring home two sick babies to that apartment,” Kim said, “So.....”

“So you're turning one of our guests rooms into a nursery,” Adam interrupted. “Is that your plan?”

“They need all the help they can get, and with you and Kris here the four of you will be able to cope with three kids,” Kim answered.

Adam looked down at his husband as Kris smiled up at him. “And you're okay with this?”

“Why wouldn't I be?” Kris shrugged.

“Because Brad would be moving in with the twins,” Adam remarked. “He would be living here. He'd be here every morning when you wake up, sitting across the dinner table, stealing your remote.”

“My love for the twins out-weighs the sheer horror I will have to suffer with that man living here,” Kris said seriously, causing Adam to smirk.

“So we're getting four new housemates?” Adam asked. “I'm sort of happy with that idea.”

“Five,” Kim added.

“Yeah Mama's staying for a little while to help out,” Kris said standing up.

“I'm not so happy now,” Adam pouted.

“I'll get my coat,” Kim said ignoring her son-in-law.

“Okay.” Kris laughed as he watched his Mama leave the living room. “I figured I would go with Mama to shop for the baby things since......”

“Don't,” Adam warned holding up his hands.

“I just didn't want it to be like last time,” Kris shrugged. “I didn't think you were going to survive all that.”

 

Flashback

 

Adam's eyes shot between his two hands as he held two small pillows in front of him. “I don't know.”

“What don't you know?” Kris shrugged. “It's only a pillow.”

“It's a theme,” Adam answered. “It's all connected. the pillows need to match the blankets, and they need to match the curtains.”

“What if we just make everything white?” Kris shrugged as he walked around the store.

“Then it looks like a hospital room,” Adam sighed looking down at the pillows. “Oh god, I don't know.”

“Okay,” Kris came up taking the pillows from his husband's hands. “We need to calm down. This isn't life or death. It's just throw pillows.”

“It's a theme,” Adam said through gritted teeth.

“So let's pick a theme,” Kris said, picking up a lime green blanket.

“Put it down Kristopher.”

“Okay so no green,” Kris sighed. “What about blue?”

“And if it's a girl?”

“Very light blue,” Kris suggested.

“We need a theme,” Adam snapped as he marched over to where the cribs sat.

“I'm getting bored with your theme,” Kris mumbled as he followed his husband over to the cribs. “Okay so how do we pick a theme?”

“I don't know,” Adam groaned. “How do you pick a theme for a person you've never met?”

“I guess you pick what you like.”

“And if the baby doesn't like it?” Adam quizzed. “What if we pick a bears theme and the baby doesn't like bears. What if she's afraid of bears?”

“She won't know what a bear is,” Kris said. “And babies are only scared of things because the parents are. If we don't put fear in our kid, then they won't be afraid of bears.”

“So the theme is bears?” Adam asked confused.

“Or frogs,” Kris remarked picking up a cuddly frog.

“No green.”

“Okay,” Kris held up his hands. “I've always like the abc themes.”

“Too common,” Adam waved his hand flippantly.

“Disney theme?”

“Even more common.”

“Okay let's just think,” Kris said causing Adam to rapidly shake his head.

“I can't. I thought this would be easy but it's not,” Adam complained. “I mean I can shop.I can shop better than anyone I know but this is hard. This is really hard.” Adam wiped the tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

“Okay don't do that.” Kris looked around the store to make sure no one was looking. “Don't freak out.”

“Who's freaking out?” Adam snapped. “It's just the first time in my life I haven't been able to put together something fabulous. Why would I freak out? I'm not freaking out.”

“The angry vein on your forehead makes it look like you're freaking out.” Kris pointed, sticking his finger out to poke at it.

“Don't do that,” Adam said smacking Kris's hand away. “And don't say I'm freaking out when I'm not freaking out. Cause I'm not.”

“But I think you are,” Kris remarked shrugging his shoulders. “Aren't you?”

“Yes I am.” Adam said with a heavy sigh. “I'm really freaking out because shopping is what I do best, and I can't do it here.” Adam picked up a pink pillow. “I just can't do it.”

“Okay, okay.” Kris held onto Adam's hand guiding him out of the store. “Okay, we can't do baby shopping right now but how about just simple shopping? Why don't we go buy you something to hang in your closet that makes my clothes look like wash rags in comparison.”

“I'd like that,” Adam whispered using the corner of Kris's sleeve to wipe the tears from his eyes.

 

End Of Flashback

 

Adam followed the noise of Sophia's screeching into her bedroom as the little girl stood in her crib holding her hands out for Adam to pick her up. “So does this end nap time, because I only put you down ten minutes ago.”

“Dada.” Sophia sobbed wiggling her fingers.

“Yeah okay,” Adam sighed picking her up out of the crib. “I'm not really a big fan of sleeping alone either. How about we play with Barbie a little?”

“No.” Sophia said shaking her head.

“Okay you're new at the word thing, but no isn't the right word you want to use when I say let's play Barbie.” Adam set Sophia down on the floor so he could pick up the box sitting in the bottom of the closet where her Barbies were kept. “Now do you want to be Barbie mermaid or Barbie peek a boo?”

“No.” Sophia pouted shaking her head.

“Seriously, you shouldn't use words you don't know the meaning of,” Adam sighed. “That's why I don't use a lot of words your Daddy does, cause I don't know what the hell he's talking about. It's safer just to nod your head and tell him how hot he looks in his tight jeans.” Adam paused to look down at Sophia. “Scratch that, don't tell your Daddy he looks hot in jeans. Okay back to Barbie.”

“No.” Sophia grabbed onto Adam's arm pulling herself to her feet to wobble over to her closet.

“What are you doing?” Adam looked on with a curious look on his face as Sophia disappeared inside the closet.

“Ball,” Sophia announced coming back out of the closet with her small pink ball in her hands.

“Barbie.” Adam said holding up the doll.

“Ball.” Sophia said walking out her bedroom door.

“No Sophia please,” Adam groaned, “following the little girl to the stairs. “Okay, Okay,” He sighed picking her up. “We'll play with your damn ball.”

 

…...................................

 

Adam ignored the deep ache in his heart as he watched his little girl roll around on the grass, giggling as she tried to stop the ball from rolling away from her. “I should have taken her on tour with me.”

“Dada, ball.” Sophia giggled causing Adam's lips to twitch into a smile a little.

“ I see it baby,” Adam called back. “If I had taken her on tour with me, she would not have learned to like sports.” Adam said to himself. “He's been letting my daughter sit in one of those god awful Lazy Boys, and they've been watching sports together while I'm off touring.”

“Actually she sits on my knee.” Adam turned to find his husband standing behind him smiling. “We're back.”

“Look at her,” Adam sighed. “Look how happy she is with a ball.”

“Didn't we have this talk last week?” Kris asked confused.

“Just let me go through the stages of grief please.”

“What are you grieving?”

“My little girl is a tom boy,” Adam said seriously causing Kris to choke back a laugh. “And I don't know what you're laughing at. Weren't you the one that was determined she was going to be a girlie girl in fancy dresses? What the hell happened to that plan?

“She happened,” Kris shrugged. “Sure when she was born I had a vision of her being pretty and clean all the time, but well.” Kris pointed to Sophia as she tried to kick the ball only to miss completely and land on her butt on the grass. “She's got her own plans.”

Adam nodded his head. “You're right, but I need some control.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“I want to pick the team she supports..”

“Sure,” Kris shrugged. “So what team does our little girl support?”

“I'll have to research,” Adam said. “pick the team with the prettiest colors.”

“Okay,” Kris tried not to smile. “And hey, maybe our next kid will like all the girlie things.”

“I didn't think you wanted other kids. Not after what you said in the hospital.”

“It was a joke,” Kris smiled coming up to wrap his arms around Adam's waist. “Of course I want more kids with you, lots more.”

“Lot's?” Adam asked raising an eyebrow.

“Sure,” Kris shrugged. “You ever watch that show Jon and Kate Plus Eight?” Kris quizzed moving away from Adam to go help Sophia get the ball from the trees.

“That many?” Adam half screeched causing Kris to laugh.

 

 


	82. Chapter 82

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 82

 

“Okay a little higher,” Kim said standing back to look at the window. “Higher Adam.”

“Any higher and my head's going through the ceiling Kim,” Adam snapped.

“These curtains have to hang just right. If they don't hang right, the light will shine in from the corners and disturb the twins' sleep,” Kim snapped. “so higher.”

Adam took another step up the ladder he was on to put the curtain pole higher. Kris stood on the other side of the window on the highest step of the step ladder, getting on his tip toes.

“Okay. I don't go any higher. This is as high as I can get,” Kris struggled to say as he stretched the pole above his head to get it the same height as Adam's side.

“We need a taller ladder.” Kim complained.

“We need men to come in and do it for us,” Adam snapped back.

“I have men. Two of them,” Kim said putting her hands on her hips. “Now higher.”

 

…......................................

 

“Okay there is sweat dripping down my back,” Adam complained as he stepped back to look up at the finished window, “actual sweat dripping down my back.”

“And what is it running down your back when you dance all over the stage like you're some sort of erotic dancer?” Kim quizzed causing Kris to groan.

“My Mama said erotic.”

“A healthy glow?” Adam smiled down at his mother-in-law.

“You're just looking for things to complain about now,” Kim remarked. “Are you afraid to chip a nail or something?”

“Don't mock me,” Adam warned. “Just because you gave birth to my husband, doesn't mean I have to put up with your crap, you know you used to be a lot nicer before you and Brad got involved.”

“You used to be fun,” Kim pointed out, “but then fatherhood came along and bang, no more fun Adam. Now I'm going to start dinner.”

Adam stood with his mouth hanging open as Kim walked out of the room. “She.....she....”

“So should we start building the cribs?” Kris asked trying to avoid the mini breakdown his husband was about to have.

“She called me boring.”

“Not boring,” Kris said shaking his head. “The word boring never left her lips.”

“She said I'm no fun anymore,” Adam said still looking at the door with a stunned expression. “The women that dresses like one of the woman on The View called me boring.”

“You're not fun.” Kris said quietly.

“And you're agreeing with her?” Adam snapped spinning around to look down at his husband.

“Not agreeing,” Kris said quickly. “Just repeating what my Mama said, but definitely not agreeing.”

“I'll show her,” Adam said slipping his feet into the shoes he'd kicked off earlier. “'I'll show you all how fun Adam Lambert-Allen is,” He announced before disappearing out the nursery door.

“But the cribs,” Kris called out. “Adam the cribs,” Kris groaned as he heard the front door bang closed.

 

Flashback

 

Adam stood in front of the full length mirror in the bedroom to admire his brand new outfit. “So hot,” He smiled sticking out his leg to get a better look at the jeans he was wearing.

“Well you certainly think highly of yourself,” Kris smiled as he stood behind Adam trying his best to get his hair to sit right.

“I was talking about my outfit,” Adam replied dryly looking at his husband through the mirror. “Although, I could have been talking about you.”

“Shut up,” Kris laughed. “I can't even get my hair to behave.”

“Yeah, what's up with it these days?” Adam mused turning around to face Kris. “It's all over the place.”

“And it's a little gray,” Kris sighed.

“So dye it,” Adam shrugged.

“I am not doing that,” Kris laughed shaking his head. “I'm a guy, and guys don't do that.”

Adam turned his head to the side as he gave his husband a funny look. “Really?”

“Okay, guys like me don't do that,” Kris back tracked quickly. “I couldn't pull it off.”

“Hey now,” Adam warned. “You know how I feel about that. If you want another hair color then do it.”

“But I don't want to,” Kris shrugged.

“So what the hell are you going on about?” Adam asked turning back to look himself over again.

“I don't know,” Kris sighed. “It's just..... this, tonight. I'm just not in the mood for a party.”

“We can't skip Brad's birthday party,” Adam remarked. “You know he'd make our life hell.”

“He already makes our life hell.”

“And he doesn't need another excuse, so come on.,” Adam said turning to push Kris towards the bedroom door. “Get your cute butt in the car.”

“But,” Kris groaned as he passed the living room. “Look how comfy the sofa looks. We could get takeout and snuggle.”

“We can get takeout and snuggle tomorrow night,” Adam said pushing Kris out the front door. “Tonight we're having fun.”

Kris spun around causing Adam to stop walking. “So snuggling with me on the sofa isn't fun?”

“Baby.”

“Don't baby me. You just said you wanted to go out to have fun,” Kris pouted. “Like staying in with me isn't. Is that what you really think?”

“Of course it's not what I think,” Adam scoffed. “You're twisting my words.”

“Tonight we're having fun?” Kris repeated Adam's words. “It sounded like the sofa isn't fun.”

Adam blew out a tired breath as he looked down at his husband. “I don't know.”

“You don't think I'm fun,” Kris accused.

“No,” Adam scratched his head confused. “Look you're confusing me.”

“Am I fun?” Kris stood with his hands on his hips.

“Of course you're fun,” Adam groaned. “I love you, I love everything about you.”

“So why can't we just stay at home and snuggle?” Kris quizzed, “If you love me so much, you wouldn't want to be around other people tonight. I would be enough for you.”

“You are enough.....hold on.” Adam shook his head. “I can't believe I almost fell for that.” Adam spun his husband around. “Get your blackmailing, skinny butt in the car,” He ordered causing Kris to shrug his shoulder.

“It was worth a try.”

 

…......................................

 

Kris ignored the monkey that was swinging above his head on a fake palm tree as he sipped at his beer. “Having fun?” He yelled over the music at his husband who was leaning against his side almost asleep.

“Sure.” Adam nodded his head.

“Really? because you look a little tired,” Kris remarked with a smirk, “And it's only ten o'clock.”

“Not tired,” Adam said sitting himself up. “Just letting the party warm up before I get on the dance floor.” Adam rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he looked across the dance floor where Cheeks was showing someone how to do the splits.

“He's extra springy tonight,” Kris remarked pointing towards their friend.

“Birthdays do that to him.” Adam shrugged. “You should have seen him the first birthday we spent together.”

“Do I want to know?” Kris asked dryly taking another sip of his beer.

“Probably not.” Adam frowned, “But it had a happy ending and we learned never to use fireworks as an accessory to your outfit.”

Kris pulled back from Adam with a frown. “Yea I don't want to know.”

“Yeah you don't,” Adam looked above Kris's head to see the Monkey looking down at him. “Has anyone asked why there's a Monkey here?”

“Apparently it's your friend Jules' date,” Kris remarked pointing across the room at the man standing in the monkey suit. “It's supposed to be ironic.”

“I think it's illegal.”

“I don't know,” Kris sighed looking around the party completely bored. “So when are you going to dance?”

“When the party warms up,” Adam answered.

“It looks pretty warm right now.” Kris looked at the many bodies pressed together on the dance floor.

“Not warm enough for me.” Adam slid himself down the leather seat he was sitting on to rest his head on his husbands' shoulder. “I'll go up in a minute.”

“You're tired,” Kris said with a smile. “It's ten o'clock and you're tired.”

“I could go up there right now and out dance everyone.” Adam said before letting out a loud yawn. “If I wanted to.”

“Right,” Kris smiled, “or we could go tell Cheeks you're not feeling good, and we could be snuggled on the sofa in twenty minutes.”

“I'll start the car,” Adam said jumping up from his seat.

Kris watched him go, shaking his head in amusement as he made his way over to the dance floor. “Cheeks?”

“If it isn't my American Idol,” Cheeks gushed wrapping his arms around Kris's neck.

“So you're drunk.” Kris pointed out trying to get out of Cheeks' death grip. “But listen, Adam and I have to go, he's not feeling too well.”

“Or he's bailing cause he can't cope with the loud music and happy people.” Cheeks pulled away from Kris. “He's so boring since he met you,” Cheeks groaned. “He used to be so much fun.”

“You're drunk.” Kris accused. “Don't say anything you might regret.”

“You turned my fabulous friend into a boring old man.” Cheeks said pointing his finger in Kris's chest. “But I guess he's happy.”

“He is,” Kris yelled over the music.

“Happy and boring,” Cheeks said waving his hand around. “Just don't tell him I said that.”

“Cause he'd kick your ass,” Kris remarked.

“Cause he'd freak out and try to prove me wrong.” Cheeks answered. “Anyway. Happy Birthday to me.” Cheeks spun around landing in his husbands' arms with a giggle as Kris looked on at the two of them with a frown on his face.

 

End Of Flashback

 

“Where the hell have you been? You missed dinner, and you almost missed putting Sophia to bed.” Kris met Adam at the front door placing Sophia into his arms.

“I'm pathetic,” Adam complained.

“Okay, I wouldn't go that far,” Kris said. “You only missed pasta.”

“I've been searching LA for hours for something fun and original to do and I got nothing.” Adam threw himself down on the sofa with Sophia in his lap. “All I could think of to do was buy Sophia more of those cookie's she likes because we're running out.” Adam pulled a packet of biscuits from his pocket earning a giggle from his daughter.

“What exactly were you looking for that was going to be fun and show my Mama?” Kris asked confused.

“I don't know,” Adam grumbled. “There was a time I could just walk down the street and I could find an adventure. You know I once went out to buy milk and ended up waking up three days later in a hotel in Vegas. Now that is fun.”

“Do you remember those three days?” Kris quizzed.

“Not one second of it,” Adam shook his head, “but I know I had fun.”

“And you don't have fun any more?” Kris asked, reaching out to steal one of Sophia's cookies. “It isn't fun to hang out with me and Sophia?”

Adam rolled his eyes as he looked at his husband. “Yeah okay.”

“Just saying.”

“I'm being silly,” Adam smiled.

“Just a little,” Kris smiled reaching out to take another cookie only to have Sophia hug the biscuits close to her chest.

 

Flashback

 

“Now this is more like it,” Adam smiled, “snuggling with my baby.” Adam pulled the blanket over him more as he pulled Kris close to him on the sofa.

“Better than dancing the night away with Cheeks?” Kris quizzed as he flicked through the channels.

“So much,” Adam let out a yawn, “Ana if you tell anyone I said that I'll tell them you take drugs and can't be trusted.”

Kris let out a loud laugh as he hugged his husband closer. “I suppose it's good practice for when we have a baby, because there will be no wild parties then.”

“Just lots and lots of snuggles on the sofa,” Adam smiled.

“And quiet sex,” Kris added causing Adam to pull back from him.

“Excuse me?”

“Apparently your sex life has to change when a baby comes along,” Kris shrugged pulling Adam back against him.

“Who says?”

“Well we can't be screaming at the top of our lungs anymore.”

“And by we you mean you, because I don't scream during sex. I'm more of a moaner.”

“My point is,” Kris rolled his eyes, “we're going to have to adjust our love lives a little.”

“And that means?”

“No noise during sex.”

“Oh hell no.”

“We have to,” Kris laughed. “We can't traumatize our kid by letting it hear us have sex.”

“So no more loud sex?” Adam asked trying his best not to pout.

“Nope.”

“okay,” Adam said standing up and pulling Kris with him.

“What are we doing?” Kris asked as Adam pushed him towards the bedroom.

“Having loud sex while we can.”

“But.....”

“But?”

“Yeah, I don't know the end of that sentence,” Kris shrugged as he let himself be pushed onto the bed.

 

End of Flashback


	83. Chapter 83

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 83

 

Flashback

 

Adam checked his watch again as he stood at the airport entrance waiting for their guest to arrive. It had been over a month since they'd seen Kelly and they had finally invited her out to LA to spend a few days with her and get to know her better. But with her plane landing over an hour ago, there was still no sign of the young teenager. “Anything?” Adam asked as Kris came back out of the airport.

“Nothing,” Kris sighed. “But she was definitely on that flight.”

“Maybe we should call the cops.”

Kris shook his head. “You heard what her Mom said on the phone, apparently this is normal.”

“But not in state she's never been in before. The only people she knows here are us,” Adam remarked. “I just don't have a good feeling about this.”

“Look, I'll go have another look around the airport, and you try her phone again.” Kris turned to go back into the airport only to have Adam pull him back.

“Don't bother,” Adam nodded his head to the side where Kelly stood leaning against a car making out with a guy.

“Son of a bitch!” Kris snapped.

“Leave it,” Adam said tightening his grip on Kris's arm, “I'll deal with this.” Kris nodded his head before Adam made the short walk to where Kelly was standing. “Excuse me,” Adam cleared his throat ,but Kelly and the stranger completely ignored Adam and continued making out. “Get your tongue out of her mouth before I cut it off,” Adam snapped causing the pair to pull apart.

“Chill dude,” Kelly sighed looking over at Adam.

“We've been looking for you.” Adam ignored the looks the stranger was giving him.

“Well you found me,” Kelly smirked turning her attention back to her kissing buddy.

“We called your Mom.”

“Aw man,” The guy finally spoke. “Why did you have to do that, dude?”

“He's not your dude,” Adam looked down to find Kris at his side, “And who the hell are you?”

“Guys,” Kelly smiled wrapping her arms around the guy's waist, “this is Jackson.”

“The father?” Kris and Adam asked at the same time.

“Wow,” Jackson held up his hands. “There's no need for name calling. She's not keeping the kid.”

Adam fought the deep need to smack Jackson upside the head to look back at Kelly. “What's he doing here?”

“I invited him.”

“He's not staying with us,” Kris said. “Does your Mom know he's here?”

“She didn't ask,” Jackson shrugged.

“You don't talk,” Adam said pointing his finger at Jackson. “Kelly what are you playing at?”

“Chill,” Kelly sighed. “It's not like he can get me pregnant.”

“Again.” Jackson added with a smirk giving Adam even more reason to want to smack him a little.

“He's not staying in our house,” Adam said shaking his head.

“Then I'm not either,” Kelly shrugged.

“Don't be so stupid,” Kris said. “You don't have anywhere to go.” Kelly just shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes. “Alright, just get in the car,” Kris snapped pointing them both towards where the car sat.

“Kris,” Adam said through gritted teeth. “you cannot be serious.”

“It's either that or they go wandering around LA on their own.”

“Fine,” Adam snapped. “But they're not sleeping together.” Adam marched towards the car grumbling to himself.

“Think it's a little too late for that,” Kris remarked as he followed Adam to the car.

Adam pulled the car away from the airport with Kris at his side. “Your Mom is going to be so pissed when we tell her,” Adam said as he looked at Kelly through the mirror.

“So don't tell her,” Kelly smirked.

“Jackson, you're going to have to sleep on the sofa because we don't have a bed for you,” Kris said trying to ease the tension in the car a little.

“I'll just bunk with Kelly.”

“You just won't,” Adam snapped.

“Damn dude,” Jackson shook his head. “I thought you'd be a lot nicer to me.”

“Oh you did, did you?” Adam asked with a sarcastic tone. “And why would you think that?” Adam asked.

“because I knocked up Kelly, and you guys get to keep the kid.” Adam gave Jackson one long dirty look before he turned his attention to Kelly.

“How's the morning sickness?”

Kelly rolled her eyes as she looked at her boyfriend. “And you'd think with him being a rock star, he'd be more cool.”

Kris gripped onto his husbands' hand shaking his head. “Pick your battles baby.”

“I pick this one,” Adam answered looking at the road ahead.

“They're just two teenagers,” Kris whispered. “We have the upper hand here.”

Adam nodded his head as he looked into the mirror at the teenagers making out in the backseat. “Oh hell no,” Adam snapped slamming on the breaks. “Kris, get in between them.”

“No making out in the back seat kids,” Kris sighed looking over his shoulder.

“You're not my dad,” Kelly grumbled.

“No, but we are the dad's of the kid you're carrying, so you'll do what we say., Adam snapped. “Now Kris get between them.”

“Fine.”

“This is crazy,” Jackson complained as Kris climbed over him to sit in the middle.

“There will be no kids making out when I'm around,” Adam warned before starting up the car again.

 

End Of Flashback

 

“She's doing it again,” Adam whispered into Kris's ear.

“She's only being friendly.”

“That's being overly friendly.” Adam whispered as he looked across the living room at Sophia sitting on the floor beside Tye's car seat as she gave him kisses. “Look, that one was on the lips.”

“She's being sweet,” Kris smiled. “I think it's cute.”

“She's his cousin,” Adam whispered, “I think it's incest.”

Kris let out a loud laugh causing Sophia to look up at him. “We should be happy our little girl is so affectionate.” Kris gave Sophia a little wave before she turned, going back to giving Tye kisses.

“Let's see if you say that when she's making out with every boy on the football team.”

“Now you're being dramatic,” Kris remarked.

“It starts with them being affectionate as babies,” Adam said. “First, she's giving everyone kisses, and everyone praises her for it. Then she grows up thinking that the only way to get praise is to make out with people, and you know what making out leads to.”

“Swollen lips?” Kris asked with a smirk.

“S.e.x.” Adam whispered loudly.

“Can you two maybe not discuss your relationship while we're all in the room?” Kim asked from the sofa where she sat with Cheeks.

“Yeah,” Cheeks sighed dramatically. “Some of us don't want our children exposed to that sort of talk.”

“Says the man who tried to teach Sophia curse words in French,” Kris pointed out. “Adam's just a little worried about Sophia being so friendly with Tye.”

“Kris.” Adam said through gritted teeth.

“Well you are.”

“And what's wrong with my son?” Cheeks asked looking down as Sophia left another kiss on Tye's cheek.

“He's her cousin,” Adam said. “And she's kissing him.”

“Oh don't be so silly.” Kim laughed. “Kris used to kiss his girl cousins all the time.”

Adam turned slowly to look at his husband. “He did?” Adam asked with a smirk.

“No I didn't,” Kris scoffed.

“Cousin Sue, with the blonde hair,” Kim said. “I have the pictures.”

“Oh,” Kris said suddenly remembering. “Oh yeah, cousin Sue.”

“Never mind cousin Sue.” Cheeks stood up. “What would be wrong with my son and your daughter being together?”

“Other than the fact he's a few days old and she's just turned one?” Kris quizzed.

“I'm being serious here,” Cheek complained. “What if they get together when they're older?”

“They can't,” Adam said looking down at the kids on the floor.

“Why can't they?” Cheeks asked.

“Yes why can't they?” Kim asked her son-in-law.

“Because it's weird,” Adam said letting out an exasperated breath.

“Well I think it would be sweet,” Kim smiled. “They look cute together.”

Adam moved quickly bending down to pick Sophia up. “She needs to be changed.” He announced before strutting out the living room.

 

…..................................................

 

Kris stayed in the living room long enough to enjoy the little make believe future Cheeks and his Mama were making for the kids, with Sophia and Tye getting married while Bo marries one of Madonna's many kids. He followed the noise of the shower and Adam's voice into the bathroom.

“I'm serious baby girl, you don't need that sort of reputation.” Kris looked around the bathroom door to see Adam was in the shower while Sophia sat on the floor with her back to Kris. “Don't you want the kind of relationship that me and your Daddy have?” Adam asked over the noise of the water running. “You want someone to love you completely. Cause you're not going to find that in LA. Now I know I found your Daddy in LA, but that was under unusual circumstances. You want to find a nice boy, and I'm not saying Tye isn't a nice boy, but what do we really know about him?” Kris covered his mouth with his hand as he tried his best not to laugh. “His Mom is a drag queen. That's right, a drag queen, and as fabulous as drag queens can be they do not make the best mother-in-laws.” Kris looked down at Sophia as she completely ignored Adam's rant as she played with something in her hand that Kris couldn't see. “And his dad is your uncle Brad,” Adam added. “Can you imagine uncle Brad as a father-in-law? Sure, he'd be fun but really, how crazy would he make your life if you married his son? So baby, the best option is to not marry Tye. Just stay friends. And friends don't kiss, so no more kissing okay, baby?”

Kris let out a small laugh causing Sophia to turn around and look up at him. “Oh god.”

“Hi,” Sophia smiled.

“Kris?” Adam asked peeking his head around the shower curtain. “What's wrong?” Adam frowned.

“Did you leave your makeup bag out?” Kris asked carefully as he looked down at his daughter.

“Yeah why.... oh god.”

“Hi,” Sophia looked up at him smiling, her face covered in Adam's foundation and eyeliner.

“Well at least she got the eyeliner near her eye.” Adam wrapped a towel around his waist. “That's a start.”

“Actually, I think she got most of it on the bathroom floor.” Kris pointed at the big black mess on their nice white tiled floor.

“She just has no respect for fashion what-so-ever.” Adam threw his hands in the air. “Sophia, we've already had the respect for fashion talk.”

“And that's why we don't need to have it again.” Kris said bending down to pick Sophia up.

“She needs to learn.”

“And you need to learn to keep your makeup out of reach.” Kris interrupted. “Now bring your makeup remover and meet me in the bedroom, because the scary drag queen theme she's got going on is kind of creeping me out.” Kris winced as he looked at his daughter. “Really freaking me out.”


	84. Chapter 84

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 84

 

Flashback

 

Kris rolled his eyes as he looked across the dinner table at his husband. “I'm not blind you know,” Kris remarked pulling Adam from his daydream.

“Huh?” Adam asked a little dazed.

“I can see you, checking out the seventeen year old,” Kris pointed out looking out the back door to where Kelly and Jackson sat on the grass sunbathing.

Adam choked back a laugh. “You think I'm checking out Jackson because I think he's cute?” Adam shook his head in amusement.

“Well it's hard not to see his cuteness.” Kris shrugged, “He screams boy band member.”

“Actually, I thought he looked a little bit like you,” Adam said, taking a sip of his coffee. “He's got your build.”

“Is that code for short?” Kris asked.

“He's got your hair color too,” Adam steered the conversation away from Kris's height, knowing that would only lead to bickering. “It would be nice for the baby to have your color of hair.”

Kris looked towards the door smiling. “You're not checking him out because he's cute; you're trying to imagine what the baby will look like.”

“I'm checking out the cuteness too,” Adam said. “But yeah, I guess I am imagining our unborn child.”

“Our unborn child,” Kris said smiling. “Can you believe we have an unborn child?”

“Well actually we have a pregnant, bitchy teenager, and a horny football player,” Adam pointed out.

“Yeah, I've been thinking about that,” Kris remarked. “How are we going to keep those two from doing anything while they're here?”

“I've got it all figured out,” Adam smiled as he looked towards the teens.

“Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like what you're planning?” Kris asked a little unsure, causing Adam to let out a laugh.

 

…....................................

 

“This is so weird,” Jackson stood at the bottom of Kris and Adam's bed with his hands covering his bare chest. “I could just sleep on the sofa.”

“And you could just try and sneak into Kelly's bedroom the minute we fall asleep,” Adam said, closing the bedroom door behind him before locking it and putting the key down his boxers.

“But this is weird,” Jackson groaned. “I know I've always had a little fantasy of sleeping with two singers, but I always hoped it would be Pink and Miley, not you two.”

Adam only shrugged his shoulders as he climbed into bed beside his husband. “Just don't snore, because I will kick you.” Jackson stayed at his place at the bottom of the bed looking up at Kris and Adam. “What?” Adam sighed. “What are you waiting for?”

Jackson took an unsure step towards the bed. “Do I get in the middle, or at the side of one of you or.....”

“Whoa,” Kris held up his hands, “you're not sleeping in the bed with us.”

“I thought....”

“That's your problem,” Adam remarked. “You think when you really shouldn't.”

“So where am I sleeping?” Jackson asked confused.

“What you're standing on,” Kris said causing Jackson to look down.

“The floor?”

“There are blankets in the closet,” Adam pointed towards the closet.

“I can't sleep on the floor,” Jackson complained.

“Well you can't sleep in the bed,” Kris said.

“Yeah,” Adam agreed, “we don't share our bed.”

 

End Of Flashback

 

“Can you move over a little? There is no room in this bed,” Cheeks complained.

Kris looked over Cheeks' head towards his husband, giving him a very pissed off look. “You could go and sleep in the bedroom Kris and I decorated for you,” Adam said causing Cheeks to shake his head.

“I can't sleep without my baby. I wish Cass was here,” Cheeks pouted.

“I don't think there's room,” Kris sighed.

“And you know Cassidy had to stay at the hospital. It's not fair to leave Bo on her own,” Adam said, as he reached over to rub his friend's thigh.

“I know,” Cheeks sighed heavily. “I miss both my babies.”

Kris rolled his eyes as he tried not to look at Adam again, “But do you really have to sleep between us?” Kris quizzed. “You can't sleep at the bottom of the bed?”

“I like to feel protected when I sleep,” Cheeks said, wiping the corner of his eyes with Kris's t-shirt.

“And the reason you're naked?” Kris asked with a frown.

“I like the feeling of your very expensive sheets against my naked skin.”

“Right,” Kris faked a smile, “It makes sense when you explain it.”

“Okay boys make room,” Kris looked up to see his Mama coming in wearing her Pj's.

“Make room for what exactly?” Kris asked looking a little scared of the answer.

“You're not sleeping in here too,” Adam said shaking his head.

“Bradley invited me,” Kim stood at the bottom of the bed with a dvd in her hand. “And I brought The Sound of Music.”

Cheeks clapped his hands as he squeezed beside Kris to make room for Kim. “I love the sound of music.”

Kris looked over both his Mama's and Cheeks' heads towards Adam. “Did I hear Sophia crying?” Kris asked his husband.

“Don't think so,” Adam shrugged.

“I think I did,” Kris nodded his head towards the door. “Can't you hear her?”

Adam turned his head to the side. “Nope.”

“Oh for god's sake, I'm going to check on her.” Kris grumbled to himself as he climbed out of the bed.

Once Kris was gone, Adam looked to his side at his mother-in-law and his ex. “Oh,” he said to himself finally getting what Kris was trying to say. “Yeah, I'm going to go check on Sophia.”

“Your Papa just can't take a hint sometimes,” Adam heard Kris say to Sophia.

“I can take a hint,” Adam complained, “I just take it very slowly.” Adam walked into the room to find Kris sitting in the rocking chair with Sophia snuggled up against him.

“I'm sleeping here tonight,” Kris announced as he rocked Sophia back and forth.

“Me too,” Adam said pulling Kris up so he could sit down on the rocking chair, before pulling Kris back down to sit on his knee side ways. Sophia sat on Kris's knee with her back pressed up against Adam's chest, while she played with her fingers.

“You don't have to because I am,” Kris said causing Adam to smile.

“That's exactly why I have to,” Adam reached up to push Kris's hair out of his eyes. “Plus sleeping in the bed with your Mama and my ex is just plain weird,”

“But it was okay when it was just Cheeks?” Kris quizzed with a frown.

“Yeah that was just odd,” Adam mused, “adding your Mama pushed it over the edge into weird.”

“So while my Mama's sharing a bed with a gay guy, I'm sleeping on a rocking chair?”

“With a gay guy,” Adam added reaching up to kiss Kris's lips.

 

Flashback

 

Adam fought hard to keep his hands by his sides, but it was too much. He had to touch. Reaching out slowly he bent down. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Jesus!” Adam yelped, jumping back from the sofa. “I thought you were sleeping.”

“I thought you were gay,” Kelly remarked as she sat up from the sofa. “What would Kris say if he saw you trying to feel me up?”

“I wasn't...I...I...” Adam stuttered, as his cheeks turned a deep red.

“Relax,” Kelly laughed, patting the sofa beside her for Adam to sit. “I get it, you were trying to feel the baby,” Kelly pointed towards her bump causing Adam to nod his head.

“I saw it somewhere that you can feel the baby kick sometimes,” Adam said shyly looking down at his hands. “I was just trying to feel if I could.”

Kelly took his hand laying it over her baby bump, “It's a bit of a mover actually.”

Adam held his breath as he felt the tiniest little flutters under the palm of his hand. “Is that it?”

“That's your baby,” Kelly smiled.

“Huh,” Adam said amazed, “That's......”

“Weird?” Kelly suggested. “Something out of the movie Alien?” She added.

“I was going to say beautiful,” Adam breathed out.

“We'll agree to disagree,” Kelly shrugged. “So where's Kris?”

Adam kept his hand on Kelly's stomach as he looked at the girl. “He's taken your boyfriend to play basketball.”

“Is this the man to man talk?” Kelly quizzed, “because Jackson won't like that.”

Adam stayed quiet for a moment as he felt his baby move under his hand. “Can we talk seriously for a moment?”

“How serious is serious?” Kelly asked.

“I just want to hear about your plans for after the birth,” Adam moved his hand away from Kelly's stomach to lay his feet up on the coffee table in front of him. “Nothing too serious.”

“Well I need to get into shape,” Kelly copied Adam's body position as she looked towards the TV screen.

“And what about the baby?” Adam asked carefully.

“It's your baby,” Kelly shrugged, “I'm just carrying it for you.”

“But you must have some connection to it?” Adam said. “I mean it is growing inside you.”

“So is the burger I ate for dinner last night, but you don't see me having a connection with that,” Kelly looked to Adam with a smirk, before turning her attention back to the TV screen.

Adam looked at the young girl in front of him with a look of confusion on his face. “So you won't want to be in the baby's life?”

Kelly turned her attention back to Adam. “Once I give birth to your child, I will never see it again.”

“But.....”

“Adam,” Kelly held up her hand, stopping Adam from talking. “If my Aunt Mary hadn't come to me when she did and told me that Kris Allen and Adam Lambert were wanting to adopt a baby, and maybe they would adopt my baby..... well if my Aunt hadn't have come and told me that when she did, I would have aborted the baby a long time ago.” Adam flinched at the young girl's words causing her to reach out and take Adam's hand. “Sorry if I've shocked you, but it's the truth,” Kelly turned back to the TV screen leaving Adam staring at her in shock.

 

End of Flashback

 

Adam rocked the rocking chair gently as Kris lay asleep across his knee with his head on his shoulder, while Sophia lay on Kris's chest looking up at Adam. “God really must have wanted us to have you, baby,” Adam whispered into the darkness as he stroked his daughter's cheek. “I heard a lot when I was growing up that god didn't like what I was, but god really must be okay with it if he gave me you.” Sophia reached up her hand causing Adam to bend down to kiss it. “How lucky am I that I get to be your Papa?”

“Papa,” Sophia said causing Adam to let out a giggle.

“You said Papa,” Adam whispered. “Aw baby,” Adam swallowed the lump in his throat, “that's the best word in the world,” Adam whispered, leaning down, brushing his lips over Sophia's head. “Say it again. Say Papa,” he coaxed.

“Papa,” Sophia said brightly.

Adam let out a small sob as a tear fell down his cheek. He bent his head to the side to brush his lips over Kris's head. “And you had to be asleep when she said it right,” he whispered in his husband's ear before leaving another kiss on Kris's head.


	85. Chapter 85

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

Chapter 85

 

Flashback

 

“Motherfucker just do it,” Kris followed his husband's screeching voice into the bedroom.

“What are you doing?” Kris asked confused as Adam lay across the bed, trying to squeeze a pair of tight jeans over his hips.

“This is your fault,” Adam accused, pointing a finger at his husband.

Kris looked around the bedroom confused. “My fault?”

“I can't get into my favorite jeans,” Adam said through gritted teeth. “I could get into them on tour, I've been home, a month and now I can't.”

“And that's my fault?” Kris asked. “Okay, I don't know what happened here. When I left to take Kelly and Jackson to the airport you were fine.”

“I'm fat,” Adam announced, pulling the jeans back down his legs. “Look,” he said, pointing at his flat stomach. “Look how much weight I've put on.”

Kris let his eyes fall over his naked body. “I don't see it,” Kris shrugged. “You look the same as you always do.”

“So I always look fat?” Adam snapped. “Is that what you're saying?”

“Okay, why am I getting yelled at?” Kris asked confused. “What have I done?”

“Everything,” Adam said, throwing his hands in the air. “You with your fancy ice, and your pizzas every other night. You've made me fat.”

“But you're not fat.”

“That's what you want me to think,” Adam said, pointing an accusing finger at his husband. “You want me fat.”

“I do?”

“Yes. You want me to become fat, just so no one else finds me attractive.”

“I do?” Kris asked. “You're sure?”

“I've read about this, men that keep their partners fat just so no one else comes along and tries to steal them.” Adam stood up from the bed to grab his laptop. “I'll show you.”

“But you're not fat.” Kris tiredly ran his hand over his face. “What the hell happened here? I was only gone an hour.”

“Ah, there it is,” Adam said, pointing at the computer screen. “It comes from an Africa tribe. Men that feed their wives only goat's milk to make them fat.”

Kris looked over his husband's shoulder to read what was on the computer. “But we don't buy goat's milk.”

“But you buy full fat ice cream, tubs of it.”

“Because you like it.”

“Cause you want me fat,” Adam accused.

“Alright, that's it,” Kris snapped. “Get up,” he ordered pulling Adam up by the wrist. “Get in front of the mirror.”

“Getting me fat and yelling at me,” Adam scoffed, “you really are going to win husband of the year.”

Kris stood at his husband's side. “Shut up and look,” Kris ordered, pointing at the mirror.

Adam rolled his eyes as he looked at himself in the full length mirror. “What am I looking at?”

“My beautiful husband,” Kris answered coming to stand at Adam's side. “and I don't like the way you're talking about him.”

Adam frowned as he ran his hand over his stomach. “But look at it.”

“Hey,” Kris snapped. “Seriously, stop it.” Kris reached out to run his hand over Adam's bare stomach. “I don't know what you're seeing, but it's not fat.”

“You're just saying that so you have to listen to me bitch anymore.”

“I'm saying it because I love you, you idiot.” Kris let out a heavy sigh. “What's this all about?”

“Nothing.”

“It's about something,” Kris moved Adam away from the mirror to sit down on the edge of the bed, “so just tell me what you're thinking.”

“Jackson said.....”

“Hold up.” Kris held up his hands. “We're listening to Jackson now?”

“I overheard him telling Kelly that she better hurry up and lose the weight after the birth, because no guys are going to find her attractive.”

“Again, you're listening to Jackson?”

“Then I came in here and couldn't fit into those jeans.” Adam sighed. “I must have put on weight.”

“Or I could have accidentally shrunk them in the wash the other day,” Kris looked down at his hands picking at his finger nails.

“You.....”

“I set it at the wrong setting,” Kris explained. “I was hoping you wouldn't have noticed.”

“So you washed these jeans the other day?” Adam quizzed holding up the jeans.

“And I'm sorry if I ruined them, but I just didn't want to tell you and have you freak out.” Kris rolled his eyes. “Too late for that now.”

“Aw,” Adam smiled, “you're a horrible liar.”

“Huh?”

“I only took these jeans out my suitcase this morning,” Adam explained, “and I broke the washing machine last month, before we left for your parents'.”

“Well I better get lunch started,” Kris sprang up from the bed. “You want soup or salad?” Kris asked as he raced out the bedroom door.

“You shouldn't lie Kristopher,” Adam called out after him.,“honesty is always best.”

 

End Of Flashback

 

“Lying to your daughter,” Kris shook his head as he sat down on the floor next to Sophia and Adam.

“I'm not lying to her,” Adam said. “I just told her the basketball season was over.” Adam tapped Sophia's tiny Basketball, making it roll under her crib.

“I think your words were 'There's no more basketball ever,' Kris smirked as Adam looked down at his hands.

“Look, I've accepted the football thing, but now basketball. What's next, golf?”

“At least basketball has a woman's league.” Kris pulled the basketball out from under Sophia's crib.

“That's supposed to make me feel better?”

“No, but Cassidy just pulled up with Bo,” Kris said standing up. “Maybe a cuddle from your niece will make you feel a little better.”

“Bo,” Sophia clapped happily as she heard a word she recognized.

 

….........................................

 

“Oh dear god what is wrong with her?” Kris pushed the pillow over his head more, as he tried to block out the screeching coming from the other room.

“I didn't know a baby could cry that long,” Adam said in a daze. “I mean is it normal for a baby to cry like that?”

“Maybe if Cheeks would shut up, then Bo would stop crying.”

“He's singing her a lullaby,” Adam explained.

“He's singing her True Blue by Madonna,” Kris answered dryly.

“Maybe she's not a Madonna fan.”

“Baby please go make her stop,” Kris grumbled into his pillow.

“And have  Brad and Cass think I'm sticking my nose in?” Adam asked. “That would just be rude.” Adam's head shot up off the pillow as the bedroom door burst open and Kim came marching in with Sophia in her arms.

“Adam do what your husband says,” Kim ordered. “The noise has woken Sophia up now.”

Adam climbed from the bed to put on his robe. “How does she hear every private conversation we ever have?” He complained to Kris.

“Because I'm your Mama. It's my job to hear everything.”

Kris let out a laugh as he watched his husband walk out of the room grumbling to himself. “Hey baby,” he smiled as Sophia wiggled out of her Grandma's arms to crawl up the bed and into Kris's arms.

“Bo,” Sophia pouted burying her face in Kris's neck.

“I know baby, but she's only little, and sometimes little babies cry,” Kris tried to explain.

“This isn't crying,” Adam complained coming back in with a screaming Bo in his arms. “this is a kid practicing on becoming the next Mariah.”

“Well you both look like you've got it all under control now,” Kim backed out the bedroom door. “Night boys.”

“Hey,” Kris and Adam said at the same time as Kim quickly closed the bedroom door.

“Papa,” Sophia whined.

“I know baby,” Adam sighed. “And if I knew where her off switch was, I'd use it.”

“Give her to me,” Kris grumbled as he climbed out of  bed.

“She's not like Sophia,” Adam warned as he passed the tiny screaming baby over to his husband. “If I didn't know any better, I'd say she takes after Brad.”

Kris looked at the red faced baby as he nodded his head. “I can see that.”

“Papa.” Sophia stuck out her bottom lip as she tried to get Adam's attention.

“I know baby girl,” Adam picked Sophia up causing her to snuggle into his bare chest. “I don't think our girl is used to sharing the spot light,” Adam remarked.

“Well, she has been the number one focus in this house in the past year.” Kris rocked from side to side as Bo's cries began to soften. Sophia rubbed her tired eyes as she watched her Daddy closely.

“And she's really perfected the dirty look,” Adam laughed.

“Maybe we should concentrate on her tomorrow,” Kris said. “do something just the three of us.”

“Would you like that baby girl?” Adam asked talking softly into his daughters ear. “I think a day out with just the three of us is the best idea ever.”

 

….............................................

 

“This was the worst idea ever,” Adam complained as he dodged another flying basketball.

“If you would just put your hands out and catch the damn thing,” Kris sighed. “Just hold your hands up in front of your chest,” Kris ordered.

Adam rolled his eyes as he put his hands where Kris told him to. “Now what.”

“Now you just catch the ball,” Kris said as he gently threw the ball towards Adam.

“Son of a......” Adam folded over, landing on the floor as the ball bounced off his crotch.

“I said catch it,” Kris winced as he looked towards Sophia who sat giggling in her push chair.

“You aimed for my crotch,” Adam groaned in pain.

“You were supposed to catch it,” Kris said. “You didn't even move your arms.”

“You didn't tell me to move my arms.”

Kris came up to rub his husbands back gently. “Is that better?”

“That's not where the burning pain is,” Adam snapped.

Kris held his hands up in the air, as he backed away from his husband. “Why don't we just play with Sophia's bat and ball?”

“Is it a soft ball?” Adam stood up taking a deep breath.

 

….................................................

 

“That's it,” Kris clapped his hands. “Look at you throwing a ball like a smart cookie.”

“Who knew I could do that,” Adam said smiling brightly.

“Well I was talking to Sophia,” Kris smiled, “but you did good too baby.” Kris came up to Adam and Sophia putting the small bat in Sophia's hands. “Now we're going to play T ball.”

“That sounds dangerous,” Adam frowned as he looked down at Sophia as she tried to swing the little bat around.

“You just hold the bat with her, and hit the ball and I'll try and catch it,” Kris instructed as he walked backwards a few steps.

Adam looked down at his daughter. “Do you understand what he's saying?”

“Ball,” Sophia said looking at the ball sitting on the tee.

“Alright,” Adam shrugged turning Sophia towards the tee. “now what?”

“Just help her swing the bat,” Kris shouted towards them.

Adam placed his hands over Sophia's as he swung the bat towards the ball, missing it completely. “That's not right is it?”

“No baby,” Kris sighed, “the ball is supposed to move.”

“No,” Sophia said as she wiggled out of Adam's arms.

“Fine,” Adam said taking a step back. “See if you can do it better.” Adam looked around the park for any sign of the exit.

“Adam watch........” Kris winced.

“Son of a …....” Adam groaned as Sophia swung the bat, connecting it with his crotch.


	86. Chapter 86

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 86

 

Adam let out a happy sigh as he pushed open his front door after a long day of recording. Kicking his boots off he looked up to find Sophia sitting on the bottom step with her little arms folded over her chest. “Hey girlie.” Sophia stayed quiet as he looked up at Adam with her bottom lip sticking out. “What's up pretty girl?”

“Don't talk to her.” Kim said, coming out the kitchen. “She's on the naughty step.”

“We have a naughty step?” Adam asked confused. “Why is she on the.... naughty step?” Adam sighed.

“Papa.”

“Never mind talking to your Papa young lady,” Kim said looking down at her Granddaughter. “You tell your Papa what you did.”

Adam looked down at Sophia as she sat pouting up at him. “But you just told her not to talk to me,” Adam pointed out.

“Your daughter said a very bad word,” Kim said, ignoring her son-in-law.

“She learned a new word?” Adam smiled happily at his daughter.

“She said the S word,” Kim said annoyed.

“Shoe?” Adam smirked.

“Starts with S ends in hit,” Kim snapped. “She was kicking her little ball in the backyard, and she missed it and that word fell out her mouth.”

“Sure she wasn't saying something else?” Adam asked trying his best to get Sophia out of trouble. “Maybe sit, that sounds like shit.”

“No,” Sophia shook her head. “shit.”

Adam let out a groan as he held his head in his hands. “Bad idea Sophia.”

“That's it young lady, another five minutes,” Kim shook her head as she turned around marching back into the kitchen.

“So you learned a new word,” Adam said as he took a seat beside Sophia on the steps. “Maybe you should run your new words by me and your Daddy first, before you start telling Grandma.”

“Ball,” Sophia pouted looking towards the backyard.

“Do your five minutes of the naughty step, and you can go back out and play with your ball,” Adam smiled patting the top of his daughter's head.

“Hey,” Kris smiled walking down the stairs. “What did you do to get put on the naughty step?” He asked Adam, causing him to laugh.

 

Flashback

 

“Disciplining your kid.” The teacher announced causing Adam's head to snap up.

“Disciplining it?” Adam whispered into Kris's ear. “I thought we were taking this class so we could learn how to keep it alive.”

“Shhh....” Kris frowned as the teacher looked towards them.

“Is there a problem, Adam?”

Kris shook his head quickly at his husband, but Adam completely ignored him. “Actually there is,” Adam said. “Why should we learn about punishing our kid, when half of us don't even know how to feed the thing,” Adam yelped as Kris elbowed his side. “I mean, we don't know how to feed the baby.” Adam rubbed his sore side as he gave Kris a dirty look.

The teacher wore a fixed smile on her face as she looked towards Adam. “I've been teaching this class for twenty years and........”

“How many kids do you have?” Adam interrupted.

“Oh I'm not a mother,” the teacher said shaking her head, “but......”

“So what do you know about disciplining a kid?” Adam interrupted again, “if you haven't been faced with a screaming kid.”

“I've taught thousands of parents......”

“I've eaten thousands of tubs of ice cream,” Adam shrugged, “doesn't mean I know how to make it.”

Kris slumped down in his seat covering his face with his hand. “Unbelievable,” he said to himself.

 

…....................................................

 

“Unbelievable,” Kris shook his head as he walked through the front, with Adam following after him.

“Finally he speaks,” Adam smirked, “and if this is about the parenting class, I had every right to ask those questions.”

“You didn't let her talk through the whole lesson,” Kris sighed.

“And?”

And she was the teacher,” Kris said through gritted teeth. “It was her job to talk, and did you have to ask to see her teaching qualifications?”

“I didn't believe she was a real teacher,” Adam said calmly as he walked up the stairs towards the bedroom.

“Don't walk away from me,” Kris snapped as he stomped up the stairs after him. “You got us banned from parenting class on the first day,” Kris complained.

“We don't need a parenting class,” Adam said pulling off his clothes. “It's not like we're idiots.”

“Well one of us isn't,” Kris grumbled as he walked towards the closet.

“Can we not fight?” Adam sighed. “I'm too tired tonight.”

Kris came back out the closet in only his boxers. “I'm not fighting with you.”

“You sure?” Adam smirked. “Because you've got the pissed off look in your eye.”

“Goodnight Adam,” Kris said dryly as he climbed under the covers.

“No goodnight kiss?”

“Goodnight Adam.”

Adam lay back looking at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. “Is this the disciplining you will be showing our kid when it comes?”

Kris let out a small laugh as he rolled onto his side to face Adam. “You're so damn argumentative at times,” he remarked as he ran his hand over Adam's face.

“Always have been,” Adam shrugged, “can't change me now.”

“Yeah, well, I just hope our kid doesn't learn it,” Kris sighed, “because one of you is enough.”

 

End Of Flashback

 

“No,” Sophia stomped her foot as she stood at the back door.

“Yes,” Adam said stomping his foot even harder.

“How about five more minutes?” Kris suggested, causing Adam to shoot him a look, “or how about I just go inside and run her bath?” Kris backed away from the backdoor, leaving his husband and daughter alone in the kitchen.

“Sophia Lambert-Allen, get your skinny butt inside now,” he tried his best to stay calm, but it really wasn't working.

“Gay.” Sophia said stomping her foot on the grass.

“Wrong word,” Adam said trying not to laugh, “the word you're looking for is no.”

“No.”

“Sophia don't make me come out there,” Adam warned, before looking down at the silk robe he was wearing. “Okay, don't make me go and get dressed, then come out there. Just get inside now.”

“No.”

“It's getting dark, and if you don't come inside right now then I'm locking the door, and you will have to stay out here all night,” Adam said. “Do you want to be out here all night?” Sophia happily clapped her hands as she began to play with her ball again. “That wasn't me giving you a choice,” Adam yelled out. “Sophia just get inside.”

“Sophia,” Adam looked behind him, where Cassidy stood holding Tye. “Come play with Tye.” Sophia looked between her ball and her cousin before wobbling over to the back door.

“So you'll do what Uncle Cass asks, but not me?” Adam quizzed as he bent down to help Sophia inside. “You're exhausting sometimes.”

“She's just like you,” Cassidy smiled as he took Sophia by the hand and led her out of the kitchen, “won't do as you're told unless you want to.

 

Flashback

 

“Not going to happen,” Adam shook his head as he looked across the table at his lawyers. “I am not putting out a statement about the adoption.”

“But look Adam.” His lawyer pushed the People magazine in front of him. “Their front cover says Kris is cheating on you with a pregnant girl.”

Adam looked down at the magazine at a picture of Kris kissing Kelly goodbye at the airport. “I don't care what they say, and Kelly's fifteen so the writers at People are pretty sick.”

“This is going to follow you,” the lawyer explained. “If you don't say something, they're just going to make up their own story.”

“Let them,” Adam shrugged.

“And it doesn't matter about Kris's reputation?” the lawyer pressed.

“Don't play dirty,” Adam warned as he stood up, grabbing the magazine from the table.

“Just think about it Adam,” the lawyer called out as Adam walked out the office door.

 

….............................................

 

Kris let out a tired sigh as he looked over the magazine story. “Apparently we met while you were on tour, which is sort of true.”

“Apparently you're leaving me any day now,” Adam said pointing at a line in the story.

“This sucks,” Kris complained throwing the magazine on the coffee table. “Who makes up this crap?”

“People are going to know this isn't true.” Adam reached out to rub Kris's cheek with the back of his hand. “You know that don't you?”

“And what about the people that are stupid enough to think it's true?”

“They're not important.” Adam pulled Kris into his arms to kiss the top of his head. “What do you want to do?”

“Well, I don't want to use our unborn baby for publicity,” Kris sighed, “but then I don't want the world thinking I'm cheating on you, because I wouldn't do that. I would never look at another person.”

“I know,” Adam said pulling back to look into his husband's eyes. “I know all that already.”

“But with Katy,” Kris sighed heavily. “I was married to her when I started having feelings for you. I don't want you thinking that's what I'm about.....”

“Baby,” Adam held onto Kris's shoulders stopping him from talking. “baby, I know you better than anyone does, I know you will never cheat on me.”

“Okay,” Kris pressed himself back against his husband's chest, “now all we need is for every else to think like you.”

“I know,” Adam smiled pulling his phone from his back pocket. “I'll end this right now.” Adam typed away on his phone before shutting it and placing it on the coffee table. “There all fixed.”

Kris raised an eyebrow as his phone began to buzz. “What did you do?” He asked as he picked up his cell phone.

“Look and see,” Adam smiled.

“You twatted?” Kris shook his head as he read the short message.

 _The picture on People is my baby saying goodbye to the amazing girl who's carrying our unborn baby. No cheating here guys._

 

End Of Flashback

 

“Adam?” Kris called out as he poked his head around the bedroom door.

“Yeah?” Adam groaned as he lay on top of the bed with his arm covering his eyes.

“You okay baby?”

“Our daughter exhausts me,” Adam breathed out.

“Well,” Kris laughed stepping into the room holding onto Sophia's hand, “someone wants to say goodnight to you.”

Adam lifted his head from the pillow as he looked down at his little girl as she wobbled towards him. “Hello.”

“Papa,” Sophia smiled happily, holding out her arms for Adam to pick her up.

“Now you want to be near me?” Adam quizzed as he settled Sophia down on the bed beside him. “An hour ago you were arguing with me.”

“Papa.” Sophia whined as she tried to get him to cuddle her.

“And you want to cuddle too?”

“Stop teasing her,” Kris laughed as he climbed onto the bed. “Give your girl a cuddle.”

Adam pretended to think about it before he opened his arms for Sophia to crawl into. “I've never been a pushover in my life until you two came along.”

“And you love it,” Kris smiled reaching up to kiss Adam's lips.


	87. Chapter 87

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 87

 

Flashback

 

“There, all done.” Kris stood back wiping the sweat from his forehead as he looked around the brand new nursery. “And it only took me all night.”

“You......” Adam stood at the bedroom door in only his boxers looking completely confused. “You did all this in the middle of the night?”

“I just figured since you couldn't make up your mind on a theme,” Kris shrugged.

“I slept in the next room and you did all this?” Adam took a step inside, looking around at the simply decorated room.

“I figured white pine for the crib and the changing unit would be best,” Kris moved to the closet, “and I bought pink and blue blankets, so we can put them on when the baby comes.”

“But I slept in the next room,” Adam pointed out, “And you did all this?”

“And I know we don't have a real theme yet,” Kris took Adam by the hand, bringing him fully into the room, “but we can add to the room when the baby gets here.”

“I was only asleep for six hours,” Adam said shaking his head.

“Look I got us a rocking chair.” Kris moved to the corner of the room taking Adam with him. “This way we can feed the baby in comfort.”

“Six hours.”

“And I've ordered pretty much every classic children's book, so we can read to the baby.”

“I went to the bathroom twice....”

“Adam,” Kris sighed, “pay attention.”

“But how did you get all the furniture up here without waking me?”

“Yesterday, when you were down in the recording studio yelling at Tommy for not understanding you.”

“He wanted to put a god awful beat to my love song,” Adam explained, causing Kris to shake his head.

“Yeah, I don't care,” Kris shrugged. “Now like I said, when the baby comes and we learn about him or her, then we can pick a theme for the room.”

“And if the baby turns out to be a goth?”

“Then we paint the walls black and buy it lots of leather,” Kris answered causing Adam's face to light up.

“A goth baby would be nice,” Adam mused, “all that leather.”

“Uh huh,” Kris faked a smile, before he went back to showing Adam the room.

 

End Of Flashback

 

Adam stood at the nursery door as he watched his husband take down the sides of the crib. “Now are you sure about this?”

“She's almost eighteen months old,” Kris turned looking up at his pouting husband. “Adam, it's time she got a big-girl bed.”

“But what if she falls out?”

“That's why I bought a side guard to put up when she's asleep.”

“Whatever,” Adam shrugged as he walked over to pick up a small ball lying on the floor. “I can't believe this is her new theme, and I know you're totally behind it.”

“Are you saying that I had something to do with our daughter being a San Diego Chargers' fan?” Kris quizzed, “because I'm pretty sure that's your home team.”

“You're the one that insisted on taking her to the bedding store,” Adam pointed out.

“And she picked a Chargers' bed set,” Kris shrugged as he made up Sophia's new bed.

“Did she pick the tiny Chargers' uniform hanging in her closet too?” Adam asked dryly as Kris tried not to laugh.

“She needs to support her team.” Adam let out a heavy sigh before he made his way towards the door. “Where are you going?” Kris called out after him.

“To play football with the Chargers' youngest fan,” Adam grumbled.

 

…...........................................

 

Adam walked through the front door holding onto Sophia's hand to find Kris sitting on the bottom step looking like his world was ending. “What happened?” Adam asked with a slight panic.

“Cheeks happened,” Kris said with a heavy sigh.

“What did he do this time?”

“I just wanted to watch the Lakers,” Kris complained.

“So go to your den and watch it,” Adam said pointing towards the den.

“There's a Project Runway marathon on,” Kris said, giving a slight smile, when Sophia climbed into his lap.

“In your den?”

“In my den,” Kris answered. “With my lazy boys and my large TV.”

“Living room?”

“Mama's watching a cooking show.”

“Our room?”

“Cassidy's watching some fashion DVD,” Kris sighed, “and the twins are in Cheeks' and Cassidy's room because Cheeks said they don't like the color of their nursery.”

“I didn't know the twins could talk,” Adam smirked. “Sophia and I were only gone an hour, and they learned to talk.”

“This house is so big,” Kris said ignoring his husband completely, “so big, and I can't be alone.”

“The kitchens' empty,” Adam pointed out looking towards the kitchen door.

“Mama cleaned the floors; we're not allowed in there for another hour,” Kris said with a frown.

“Hotel?” Adam suddenly asked, causing Kris's head to shoot up. “I could have an overnight bag packed for you, me and Sophia in five minutes.”

“I'll get Sophia strapped into her car seat,” Kris said quietly as he looked towards the living room.

“And I'll hurry,” Adam smiled as he climbed over Kris's head to get to their bedroom.

 

Flashback

 

Adam held the brown envelope in his shaky hand as he searched for Kris through the house. “Kris?”

“Kitchen,” Kris called out causing Adam to follow his husband's voice.

“It came.” Adam walked into the kitchen. “The adoption papers came.”

“Well open it.” Kris sat at the kitchen table with his guitar resting on his knee and a pen sticking out his mouth.

“What if they say no?” Adam breathed out. “What if they say I can't live here with you and the baby?”

“Okay, first you need to calm down,” Kris said pulling at Adam's hand for him to sit down at the table. “They're not going to make you move out.”

“But if I don't pass their silly little test, then we can't have a baby in this house,” Adam explained as he held the letter tight in his hands.

“They said the only reason you wouldn't pass is if you're a danger to children,” Kris said taking the letter from his husband's hands. “and you're not a danger.”

“I once fed Neil a piece of gum when he was a baby,” Adam said quietly.

“And you were four,” Kris shook his head in amusement. “I don't think that's what they're looking for.”

“Oh I hate this.” Adam groaned into his hands as Kris began opening the letter.

“Dear Mr. Lambert-Allen,” He began reading causing Adam's head to shoot up. “Based on the meeting and home visits we've had with you over the past month and the information we have gathered, we are happy to tell you that you've been accepted.........” Kris paused to look up at his husband. “I don't need to go on do I?”

“Accepted?” Adam asked in a daze.

“Yep,” Kris laughed. “That means you don't need to buy the house next door.” 

“Oh I feel sick,” Adam groaned holding his head in his hands. “I was sure it was going to be a no.”

“I guess your rock and roll lifestyle didn't scare the agency off,” Kris smiled, pulling Adam in for a hug.

“Wow,” Adam said pulling away. “No time for that baby, we've got a lot of work to do.”

“Work?” Kris asked as he watched Adam move around the kitchen looking for something.

“We've only got five more weeks before the baby comes,” Adam announced grabbing a notepad from the kitchen drawer.

“But we've done the nursery,” Kris said. “ What else do we have to do?”

“Everything,” Adam said sitting down at the table again.

“Like?”

“Like baby proof,” Adam said, writing in his note pad. “I was reading in one of those baby magazines your Mama left that a baby can have more accidents in its first two years, than it will through its whole life.”

“But it's not born yet,” Kris said confused.

“But we should get everything ready,” Adam scribbled on the note pad in front of him, “in case we forget something.”

“This is silly,” Kris said with a soft laugh.

“Is it?” Adam asked annoyed. “And what if our baby falls and bangs its head on the edge of the coffee table, is it silly now?”

Kris held his hands up in defeat. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

“Go a little crazy with me for a few minutes,” Adam smiled, “please.”

“Okay,” Kris said nodding his head, “we need to get locks on all the cabinet doors in case the baby tries to drink the cleaning supplies.”

“They do that?” Adam asked horrified.

“I think they see every dangerous thing as a personal challenge,” Kris shrugged causing Adam to groan out loud. “but we're fixing it now,” Kris added quickly. “If we have our notepad we can't go wrong.”

“I hope so,” Adam sighed as he began scribbling on the notepad again.

 

End Of Flashback

 

Adam happily stretched out on the hotel bed, with Kris pressed against his side and Sophia lying sound asleep on his chest. “You hear that?”

“I don't hear anything,” Kris moved his head to the side to listen out, “nope, nothing.”

“Exactly,” Adam smiled happily.

“You're just as pissed off with Cheeks being in the house as I am,” Kris accused.

“I am not,” Adam said rolling his eyes. “It's just.......”

“He's driving you crazy,” Kris smiled.

“He uses my makeup, he messes up every room he goes in, and yesterday, I caught him eating my ice cream,” Adam complained with a groan.

“And we're wasting money on hotel room because we can't cope with being at home with all of them,” Kris added.

“Well they have been living with us for months now,” Adam complained. “And your Mama,” Adam paused to glance down at Sophia to make sure she was sleeping, “she makes me want to pull off my own arm and beat myself over the head with it.” Adam whispered causing Kris to muffle his giggle into his husband's shoulder. “I'm serious, every time I think she's going to leave, Brad does something stupid, and she has to stay and clean up his mess.”

“I don't know how my Dad's not going mad without her,” Kris mused.

“According to my Dad, your Dad's been happily enjoying the silence every time your Mama comes to stay,” Adam said. “plus, he's building Sophia a tree house for when she comes to stay.”

“That's nice,” Kris smiled. “I always loved playing in the backyard during summer. Dad used to let Daniel and I camp out if the weather was nice.”

“Sounds very Leave it to Beaver,” Adam smiled as he kissed the top of Sophia's head.

“It's the small town image,” Kris shrugged. “Not like LA.”

“I guess,” Adam sighed heavily as he tightened his grip on Kris's waist.

“What?” Kris asked resting his chin on Adam's shoulder to look up at him. “What's with the heavy sighing?”

“Nothing,” Adam shook his head as he looked down at Sophia. “It's just I sometimes think maybe LA isn't the best place for kids.”

“It's home,” Kris shrugged.

“I guess,” Adam sighed again as he watched Sophia closely.

 


	88. Chapter 88

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 88

 

Flashback

 

“Scott?” Kris quizzed as he looked over his glasses at his frowning husband. “What's wrong with Scott?”

“It's normal,” Adam shrugged. “What about Una?”

“What about it?” Kris said.

“It's a nice girls' name.”

“That's a name?” Kris asked surprised.

“Fine,” Adam drew a line over the name Una, “but I am not naming my kid something plain; that just won't do.”

“I figured if we have a girl we would call her Sophia,” Kris said quietly.

Adam looked at his husband. “Sophia?”

“Sophia Lambert-Allen.” Kris answered. “Too normal?”

“Why Sophia?” Adam quizzed, putting down his note pad to look at his husband.

“It's just a pretty name,” Kris shrugged avoiding his husbands stare. “I like it.”

“And?” Adam asked smiling.

“And it's nice,” Kris shrugged.

“And?” Adam asked again.

“And what?” Kris asked looking up.

“And there's something more,” Adam pointed out. “There's a story behind the name.”

“Are you in my mind or something?” Kris asked shaking his head.

“I know you well,” Adam shrugged. “But spill it. What's the story with the name Sophia?”

“You remember Italy?” Kris asked finally looking at his husband.

“Of course,” Adam smiled.

“Remember going for ice cream,” Kris asked, “that first day?”

 

Flashback (in a flashback)

 

Kris and Adam walked together down the small street in Rome, taking in everything around them. Kris had fallen asleep in his boyfriend's arms after their love making, and woken up in the same position. They hadn't mentioned the word marriage, because Kris really didn't know what to say. Adam had made it clear he had no intention of getting married, and other than begging, Kris figured there was nothing he could do to persuade him. He decided to put it in the back of his mind and enjoy the rest of their time together and talk more about it later, when it mattered.

“You want an ice cream?” Adam asked stopping in front of a small cafe.

“Two scoops,” Kris smiled, the first real smile he had given Adam since their arrival.

“Two scoops,” Adam smiled back. “Grab a seat on the bench. I'll go get them.”

Kris sat on the small bench across from the cafe watching a small group of children play. There were three boys and one small girl all kicking around a soccer ball, the boys never really allowing the girl a chance to play. He watched her get annoyed, stomp her little foot and fold her arms across her chest. The three boys soon got bored teasing her and ran off leaving her behind to pout. She soon wandered over to where Kris was taking a seat on the bench beside him.

Kris watched her swing her legs as she stole side ways glances at him. “Boys are horrible aren't they?” Kris asked, unsure if she even spoke English.

“And smelly,” she said in a thick Italian accent.

“That smell never goes away,” Kris joked causing the girl to smile. “I'm Kris.”

“You're American,” the little girl commented taking a seat on Kris's bench, “like High School Musical.”

“That's right,” Kris smiled. “Are you okay?”

“Those boys,” she said, “my brothers.”

“Oh,” Kris said nodding. “Those are the worst kind of boys.”

“It's okay,” she shrugged. “My Papa will punish them when I tell him.” She gave Kris a big smile. “I'm Papa's favorite, because I'm the only girl.”

“I guess having brothers isn't so bad then,” Kris laughed.

“Guess not,” she smiled. “I better go before Papa realizes I'm not with them,” she stood smiling shyly at Kris. “Bye Kris.”

“Bye,” Kris frowned. “Hey what's your name?”

“Sophia.” She gave a small wave, before skipping away, passing Adam as he walked towards the bench.

“Who was that?” Adam asked sitting down next to his boyfriend.

“A very smart little girl,” Kris smiled licking his ice cream.

“Who knew kids were smart,” Adam said rolling his eyes.

“Her brothers were teasing her, so I asked if she was okay,” Kris explained. “She told me it was okay, because she would go home and tell her Papa, and they would be punished.”

“Papa,” Adam smiled. “I love that. I tried calling my dad Papa when I was seven, but he told me it was weird. He was wishing for Papa when the teenage years started, and I was hanging with the Mormon kids, and trying to watch gay porn on his computer.”

Kris gave his boyfriend an amused look. “Well maybe you'll be a Papa one day,” Kris said.

 

End Of Flashback (in a flashback)

 

“So you want to name our daughter Sophia because of a little girl in Italy?” Adam asked, slightly confused.

“Not just that,” Kris smiled, “but that was the first time I remember thinking if I ever have a little girl, I want one just like her.”

“So what else made you want the name Sophia?” Adam asked.

“Sophia Campbell,” Kris said with a dreamy sigh.

“Sophia Campbell?” Adam asked with a frown.

“She was the minister's daughter,” Kris explained. “She used to let me share her sweets in church every Sunday.”

Adam looked at his husband with a frown. “You want to name our unborn child after a crush you had as a child?”

“It was always strawberry candy,” Kris explained. “No matter what the candy was, it was always strawberry flavor.”

“There are parts of this story I don't understand,” Adam sighed.

“Every Sunday my Mama would dress me in my Sunday best, and we would all go to church,” Kris rested his head on his husbands shoulder as he told the story. “I would be allowed to sit in the  front pew of the church, with the minister's kids, Sophia and Joe Campbell. Sophia was nine like me and Joe was ten.”

“Uh huh,” Adam sighed trying not to sound bored.

“Joe had diabetes, he wasn't allowed candy, but Sophia always had lots and she would share them with me,” Kris explained.

“I'm still not getting any of this,” Adam groaned.

“After church we would always go to the minister's house for lunch,” Kris said, ignoring his husband's complaining, “and with my pockets full of candy, I would always head for the Campbells' tree house, where I knew Joe would be, reading his comics.”

“Uh huh,” Adam sighed.

“I would give Joe some of my candy and Joe would give me a kiss.”

“Uh.......huh?” Adam asked confused. “You did....what?”

“I would give Joe a piece of candy and he would give me a kiss,” Kris shrugged.

“You would buy kisses from the minister's diabetic son with candy?” Adam asked, trying his best not to smirk.

“He was never allowed candy,” Kris said, “and I liked the kisses.”

“You little pimp,” Adam said shaking his head in amusement.

“Well technically Sophia Campbell was the pimp because she knew exactly what was going on,” Kris smiled, “and the kisses were only on the cheek.”

“So you want to name our child after an Italian tom boy who likes to get her brothers in trouble, and a religious candy pimp, who likes to get her brother lucky?” Adam asked as he tried his best not to laugh. “And you think if we had a Sophia, she would be an angel?”

“Of course,” Kris shrugged.

“I guess it's something to think about,” Adam smiled, “but the name Sophia does now sound like it brings out the trouble in some girls.”

 

End Of Flashback

 

“Now is there a need for that?” Adam sighed as he bent down to pick up the scattered toys all around Sophia's bedroom. “Barbie doesn't deserve that treatment.”

Kris stood at the bedroom door trying his best not to laugh. “I think maybe she's growing out of Barbie.”

“She's not even two yet,” Adam said dryly, “and using Barbie's head as a football isn't nice, no matter what age she is,” Adam pointed out looking down at his daughter as she smiled up at him. “Now would you like to play Barbie with me and Daddy?”

“No,” Sophia said shaking her head. “Ball.”

“No,” Adam said trying to stay calm. “We've played with the ball all morning, I think it's time we play with something else. So Barbie?”

“No,” Sophia said shaking her head again. “Ball.”

“Kris?” Adam looked over his shoulder at his smiling husband. “Little help?”

“We could watch TV,” Kris suggested. “Barney's on.”

“Maybe there's a Barbie movie on,” Adam said trying his best to sound excited.

“No,” Sophia shook her head. “Ball.”

Adam covered his face with his hands as he tried his best not to scream. “You know what this is don't you?” He asked looking up at his husband.

“You losing another fight with our daughter?” Kris quizzed with a smirk.

“This is Kelly,” Adam said quietly. “This is the early signs of a rebellious teen coming through.”

“But she's only eighteen months,” Kris pointed out confused.

“Exactly,” Adam whispered. “And she's already started. We're screwed.”

Kris covered his mouth with his hand as he tried his best not to laugh. “You don't think you're being a little dramatic?”

“No I don't,” Adam answered looking down as Sophia tried her best to bite off Barbie's hand. “I really don't think I am.”

 

…............................................

 

Adam rested his head on top of Kris's stomach as they lay across their bed watching Sophia try and sing along to Barney. “You think we're being mean?”

“Sure,” Kris answered.

“You don't even know what I'm talking about,” Adam said dryly as he lifted his head to look at his husband.

“Because asking will only lead to you freaking out again,” Kris answered. “You're in that sort of mood today.”

“Do you think we're being mean by not giving Sophia a sibling already?”

“See,” Kris sighed, moving to sit up. “this is you freaking out.”

“I am not,” Adam tried to argue, but a look from Kris and he was rolling his eyes. “Okay fine I am, but I'm making sense.”

“Okay,” Kris sighed, “you want to have another kid?”

“I do,” Adam answered looking down at his daughter.

“You want another year of adoption agency meetings, and crap where we both want to scream?” Kris asked. “It's only been two years since we last started it.”

“And we got our baby out of it,” Adam said causing Kris to smile.

“True,” Kris said, “but another one, so soon?”

“She needs a sibling, someone she can hang with, someone on her side no matter what.”

“Like another little girl that maybe could show her how cool Barbie is?” Kris asked with a smirk.

“It could be a boy,” Adam said shaking his head. “I'm not that self involved.”

“Okay,” Kris held up his hands.

“You don't want another kid?” Adam quizzed.

“I do,” Kris said, “but going through that again, it's......”

“I wouldn't want to adopt,” Adam interrupted.

“Surrogacy?” Kris asked surprised, causing Adam to nod his head.

“We could be parents again by next year.”

Kris looked down at his daughter. “Who would......”

“Donate their.....” Adam paused looking down at his daughter. “Who would be the S.p.e.r.m donor?”

“Exactly.”

“It's something we would have to talk about,” Adam answered smiling as Barney finished and Sophia turned on the bed to crawl up into his arms. “It doesn't really matter which one does it, we're both this one's daddy.”

“True,” Kris smiled as Sophia snuggled into Adam's neck, “but a little baby that looks like you would be nice.”

“As long as it didn't have my natural hair,” Adam added.

“That would be cute,” Kris giggled, “a little red-headed baby.”

“Yeah maybe we should use your.... s.p.e.r.m,” Adam laughed looking down at Sophia.

“It's something to think about,” Kris smiled, “for the future.”


	89. Chapter 89

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 89

 

Kris looked out the car window at the circus surrounding his and Adam's car. His husband sat in the driver's seat, his large sunglasses shielding his eyes, making him look a picture of calm, but Kris knew better. He could see the angry vein sticking out on his neck looking red and sore, his knuckles were white as they gripped the steering wheel tight. “Make sure Sophia's eyes are covered,” Adam said through gritted teeth as a pushy photographer jumped at the side of the car.

Kris sat in the back beside Sophia's car seat as they tried to make their way through the crowd of paparazzi that had gathered outside the restaurant, all waiting for them to exit after their meal. “She's asleep baby,” Kris said, placing a reassuring hand on his husband's shoulder. “just be careful please.”

“I should run one of the bastards over,” Adam said through gritted teeth. “They know we have a kid in here. What the fuck are they playing at?”

“Don't let them get to you,” Kris said. “We're nearly out the parking lot.”

“This isn't fucking worth it,” Adam sighed as an eager paparazzi jumped in front of the car. “I need to get out this fucking town.”

Kris looked at the back of his husband's head a little surprised by his outburst. He had never heard Adam say anything bad about his beloved LA. He had always made it clear to Kris that he would never leave LA for anything. “You don't mean that.”

“Oh I fucking do,” Adam said annoyed. “Sophia doesn't need this. She doesn't have to put up with this shit anymore.”

“Look let's just get home and get Sophia to bed.” Kris stroked the back of Adam's head trying to calm him best he could.

 

….......................

 

Kris bent down over Sophia's small bed to give his little girl a goodnight kiss before standing up to look at his husband. “Are you calm now?”

“I meant what I said,” Adam said leaning down to kiss Sophia's head gently. “I meant it Kris-- I meant what I said earlier.”

Kris took Adam by the hand leading him towards the bedroom door. “And where would we go?”

Adam simply shrugged his shoulders. “Wherever the monsters with cameras aren't.”

“We'd have to buy our own island in the middle of nowhere to escape the vultures,” Kris pointed out. “We can't just run away from them baby.”

“We can try,” Adam answered with a sigh. “I just don't want our daughter thinking twenty men with cameras chasing us everywhere we go is normal.”

“You need to sleep baby,” Kris said rubbing his husband's back gently. “We'll talk about it later.”

“I'm not going to change my mind,” Adam said defiantly as he slipped his hand into Kris's leading him towards their own bedroom.

“Sure,” Kris agreed tiredly as he followed his husband out the door.

 

…...............................................

 

Kris awoke to the sound of a tapping keyboard coming from the small desk in the corner of the room. “Adam?”

“Shhh,” Adam whispered, “go back to sleep baby.”

“What are you doing?” Kris ignored his husband's plea as he sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Research,” Adam answered as he hunched over the computer screen. “Did you know there's an island called Windflower Island for sale?”

“Adam?” Kris asked a little unsure as he climbed from the bed to stand behind his husband. “What are you doing?”

“It's only an hour away from Napa Valley,” Adam pointed out.

“Adam,” Kris now tried not to laugh, “please tell me you're joking.”

“It has its own house already on it, so we wouldn't have to build one.”

“You're not joking,” Kris sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. “Baby.”

“We could move by the end of the month,” Adam said, completely ignoring anything his husband had to say.

“Baby,” Kris sighed, “stop and think for a minute.”

“What's to think about?” Adam asked as he frantically typed away on the keyboard. “The island is two acres.”

“And?”

“And it's big enough,” Adam looked over his shoulder smiling. “No more paparazzi camping outside our front door.”

“No more grass either,” Kris pointed out, “just lots of water.”

“It's only three and a half million.”

“Oh?” Kris nodded. “Is that all?”

Adam looked over his shoulder. “Don't mock me.”

“Mock you?” Kris asked surprised. “How can I not?”

“This is a good idea.”

“Baby,” Kris sighed, “please think about it.”

“What's to think about?” Adam quizzed. “A nice quiet place to live where Sophia can grow up without pests annoying her.”

“And without any other people but you and I.” Kris pointed out.

“If it keeps her safe,” Adam shrugged.

“Baby,” Kris got on his knees as he swung Adam's chair round so they were facing each other, “you're the biggest recording artist in the world.......”

“Even more reason to buy the island,” Adam interrupted.

“You're the biggest recording artist in the world,” Kris continued with a sigh. “She's going to have to grow up with the Madonna, Elvis and Michael Jackson thing. Not being allowed to play in the street in case the paparazzi see her, having to fight her way out of the school gates every day while they try to get pictures of her, having every magazine talk about her Papa all the time because he's so famous.......”

“And that's why I want the island,” Adam interrupted again.

“We don't need a weird thing like our own private island for her to grow up with like it's normal,” Kris explained. “That's just like growing up with twenty paparazzi following you everyday. She doesn't need weird, she needs normal.”

“I'm trying,” Adam sighed. “I'm trying my best to give her a normal life, but it's not working. I don't know how to do it.”

“We need to get back to basics,” Kris said resting his hands on Adam's knees. “raise Sophia just like we were raised.”

“How?”

“With a normal house on a normal street......”

“That's not in LA?” Adam finished.

“You really want to move from LA?” Kris asked still surprised. “You would sell this house and just move?”

“I would keep the house,” Adam answered. “but I want to move.”

Kris watched his husband closely, waiting for a hint of uncertainty but it wasn't coming, all he could see when he looked into Adam's eyes was an excitement, that something new was about to happen. “Is this like a midlife crisis because in the past week you've wanted another baby and now you want to move states?”

“Okay first, a midlife crisis is what happens to people who are old. I'm not old,” Adam said pointing his finger at his husband. “and maybe I just want to focus on my family for awhile, let my career take a backseat.”

“Adam?” Kris asked unsure.

“Yes baby?” Adam smiled.

“Have you had a bump to the head?”

Adam stood from the desk, shaking his head in amusement. “I don't understand why you think this is so weird. I didn't say I would never leave LA, and it's not like it's forever. We won't sell this house.......”

“Cause Cheeks and Cassidy live here,” Kris interrupted, “and, I don't see them moving out anytime soon.”

“And that's what makes it perfect,” Adam said pulling Kris up by the hand so they were face to face. “With them here to take care of this place, we can just go buy another home, somewhere for Sophia to grow up and feel normal.”

“With her brothers or sisters?” Kris asked with a smile.

“Exactly,” Adam smiled. “A nice normal house, in a nice normal town, where we can raise our kids in peace.”

“A normal house with a recording studio?” Kris asked with a smirk.

“And an extra large walk-in closet,” Adam added causing Kris to giggle.

“It's starting to not sound so normal.”

“Well she is the kid of rock stars. We can't have it be completely normal; it does need a little weird,” Adam said causing Kris to nod in agreement.

 

…...............................................

 

Kris watched with an amused smile on his face as Cheeks tried his best to figure out everything Kris and Adam had just told him. “You okay?” Kris asked.

“Okay tell it to me again,” Cheeks said shaking his head out of the daze he was in.

“We're moving,” Adam said.

“And we want you and Cassidy to look after the house for us.”

“You're giving me your multimillion dollar mansion?” Cheeks asked with a bright smile on his face.

“Not giving,” Kris said, “just asking if you would look after it.”

“Yeah, we're still going to be living here when we come to LA,” Adam said causing Cheeks to frown, “but when we're not, we would like you and Cass to take care of it for us.”

“Like house sitters.” Kris added.

“Can I redecorate?” Cheeks asked looking around the living room at what he could get rid of.

“Sure.” Kris shrugged.

“No.” Adam frowned. “you're just house sitting.”

Cheeks just gave his friend a whatever look. “So where are you two going?”

“We haven't decided yet,” Kris said. “Some place where Sophia can go to a good school though.”

“Stop right there,” Cheeks held up his hands, “you're not taking my girl with you.”

“Your girl?” Adam and Kris asked at the same time.

“You can't take Sophia away from me,” Cheeks said standing up. “I have parental rights.”

“No you don't.” Adam and Kris said at the same time.

“But she's my baby.” Cheeks pouted.

“Again, no she's not,” Kris sighed.

“And you have Bo and Tye,” Adam pointed out earning a smirk from his husband. “Seriously?” he asked, giving Kris an annoyed look. “It's been months, get over their names.”

“Sorry,” Kris mumbled.

“But she's my first baby,” Cheeks sighed. “You're taking away my first baby.”

Adam gave his husband a sad look before looking back at his best friend. “You can visit us.”

“I thought you wanted this new house to be normal?” Kris asked in a whisper.

“And we'll be here a lot,” Adam said ignoring his husband.

“It's still not fair,” Cheeks pouted causing Adam to roll his eyes.

“And maybe you can redecorate some of the rooms.” Adam sighed.

 

…................................

 

Adam and Kris sat side by side looking at the computer screen with Sophia sitting between them. “Look baby that's it, that's our new home.” Kris pointed to the screen.

“And there's a big backyard where you and Daddy can play football,” Adam whispered.

“Just her and I?” Kris smirked.

“And me too,” Adam sighed.

“And there's a big bedroom just for you,” Kris smiled, “where you can play with all your toys.”

“Like Barbie.” Adam added.

“No,” Sophia said shaking her head at the mention of Barbie.

“Give it up,” Kris whispered with a smile.

“Okay,” Adam sighed, “where you can play with your boys' toys and break your Papa's heart.”

Kris ignored his husband's pouting to look back at the screen in front of him. “It's like a dream come true,” he mused looking at the pictures of their new home.


	90. Chapter 90

  
Thanks to [](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamgasm**](http://kradamgasm.livejournal.com/)  for making this amazing banner for me

 

 

Chapter 90

 

Flash forward _November 2014_

 

The sun shone down bright, bringing a warmth that had disappeared since the beginning of winter. Adam stood at the front door of their newly purchased home and watched with a content smile on his face at what was happening all around him. He watched as his daughter, who had just turned three a few days before, ran around the front lawn chasing her brand new puppy, a birthday gift from her Grandma Leila. She suddenly didn't look like the little baby he had held in his arms three years before. Instead of a bald little baby looking at him wide eyed and amazed, there was a tiny, little, long brown, haired girl with sparkling blue eyes that made Adam's heart fill with both pride and sadness. He was so proud of the little girl she had become. Her little mind was filled with so many fascinating facts that Adam found himself watching her opened mouthed as she told him the latest thing she'd learned at day care. Adam didn't know much about little girls but he knew this one was special. Her kindness to others was another thing that amazed him. Even at the age of three she was aware of the feelings of the people around her. She could sense if someone was upset and knew exactly what to do to make them feel better; her gentleness reminded Adam of Kris in a lot of ways and how he always knew what to do or say to make someone feel better. Even with all the great things that had come along since Sophia's birth, it still saddened Adam to see the little girl getting older. She no longer woke in the middle of the night crying for him to hold her, and instead of Adam and Kris doing everything for her, Sophia had shown herself to be a very independent little girl. Adam knew it wouldn't be long before he was waving her off on her first day of school, then it would be high school and first dates. Adam stopped himself thinking of college and marriage as he pulled himself back to the present with a heavy sigh as Sophia rolled around the grass giggling with her new puppy.

He turned his attention to the man at the other end of the lawn, his husband. Adam had been in love with Kris for five years. Five years of being in love with the most amazing man, and Adam still had moments where he couldn't believe this man was actually his. He got to wake up each morning and kiss this man. It was all just a little amazing for Adam to believe at times.

 

Flashback _November 2010_

Adam's head shot off the pillow at the sound of the alarm going off. “Why?” Adam groaned. “It's far too early for this.”

“Or too late,” Kris grumbled into his pillow.

“I don't have the energy for this,” Adam sighed as he snuggled into Kris's side. “You could.....”

“I couldn't.” Kris smiled. “You agreed to go pick up Kelly from the airport, so you're doing it.”

“You know I hate you, don't you?” Adam asked as he kissed the side of his husband's head.

“I love you more,” Kris said pushing Adam to the edge of the bed. “Now go pick up our baby mama.”

Adam sat up to swing his legs over the side of the bed as he looked at the alarm clock flashing 3:44am. “This is so the wrong time,” he complained as he stood up.

“Bring back something nice for breakfast,”Kris called out as he snuggled under the warm covers.

“So the wrong time,” Adam repeated as he slumped out of the dark bedroom.

 

…..........................................

 

Adam stood in the almost empty airport as Kelly wobbled towards him looking uncomfortable and tired. “Good morning,” Adam tried to sound bright and happy but Kelly really wasn't interested.

“Good?” Kelly scoffed. “What's so good about it?”

“You're in LA,” Adam suggested earning a look of annoyance from the young teen, “and you've only got a month to go before the baby comes, so you won't be fat for much longer.”

“You're not good at trying to make people feel better are you?” Kelly looked up at Adam with a pissed off look on her face.

“Not really,” Adam said looking down at his feet.

“Just get me home,” Kelly sighed as she wobbled past Adam leaving her bags for him to carry.

 

…........................................

 

Adam pushed the last of Kelly's bags into the back of the car before turning to help the teen in too. “So you want.....”

“Ow...” Kelly winced.

“You okay? Cause you don't look so good,” Adam frowned.

“I don't feel good.”

“You,” Adam paused looking down at his feet. “did you just.......”

“My water broke,” Kelly groaned holding onto her stomach.

“Oh god,” Adam groaned along with her. “Oh that's not good, you're a month early.”

“Hospital Adam,” Kelly groaned through gritted teeth.

“But it's too early, you're only eight months.”

“Get in the car,” Kelly snapped, “and phone Kris.”

“Phone Kris,” Adam mumbled as he helped Kelly into the car. “Phone Kris,” he repeated.

 

End Of Flashback

 

Adam had spent his high school years dreaming of finding someone to love him for who he was, but not once did his dreams ever come close to the perfection he saw in front of him at his moment. Clad in only a pair of shorts, his t-shirt thrown on the grass beside him hours ago when he started his work, Kris stood back with his hands on his hips and looked at his handy work. Adam had only made a joke about how all their new home needed was a white picket fence, and Kris had driven to the nearest hardware store to buy the supplies they would need. Adam had stood at the front door impressed as his husband worked hour after hour until the fence was up. Kris turned giving him a proud smile and a wink before he was chasing after Sophia to scoop her up in his strong arms, before covering her in kisses. Adam's heart swelled with pride as he watched his husband and daughter walk towards him, both wearing a small happy smile on their faces.

“Like it?” Kris asked pointing towards the fence surrounding the small house.

“I think it suits us,” Adam smiled. “Did Daddy do a good job Sophia?” He quizzed his daughter as Sophia wiggled out of Kris's arms.

“Daddy did good,” She called out as she ran into the house.

“Daddy did good,” Adam repeated as he smiled down at his husband.

Kris stepped into Adam's open arms as he rested his head against Adam's chest. “Is it bad that I sometimes wish she was still a little baby?”

Adam smiled into Kris's hair. “Sometimes you wish she would stay that little bald baby forever?”

“Yeah,” Kris sighed tightening his grip on Adam's waist. “I'd love to go back to that first day and remember every detail of it.”

 

Adam pulled back to look into his husband's eyes. “You don't remember that day at all, how can you go back?”

“I remember some of it,” Kris said resting his head back on Adam's chest. “I remember the five a.m. frantic phone call from my panicked husband.”

 

Flashback

 

Kris jumped from the bed as the loud screeching from his phone filled the room. His heart rate sped up as he looked at the alarm clock as he picked up his cell phone.

“Baby, Kris,” came Adam's frantic voice on the other end of the phone. “Kris, the baby's coming.”

That was the only thing Kris needed to hear before he was up and in the car driving before he couldn't even think about it. The only thing running through his mind as he drove down the empty road was that he was about to become a father for the first time. His baby was hours from coming into the world. At the end of the day he and Adam would have a little life to look after and Kris couldn't help but think he just wasn't ready. He was supposed to have another month before this day but here he was racing towards the hospital in a daze. Stopping at a set of lights, Kris tapped impatiently on the steering wheel, desperately wanting them to change. As the lights finally turned green Kris stepped on the gas, he was about twenty minutes from the hospital, twenty minutes from his baby and his new life..........

 

End Of Flashback

 

Adam tightened his grip on Kris's shoulders as he hugged him tighter. He wanted to remember Sophia's birth but it was always going to be darkened by Kris's accident.

“Hi there,” Kris pulled back from his husband's arms as he heard a voice coming from behind him. “Heard there were new people moving into the town.”

“Hi,” Adam gave a polite wave as he shared a look with his husband.

“Thought we would drop by and say hello, bring you welcome cookies.”

Adam looked down at his husband rolling his eyes. “Thanks but we're really not ones for socializing with our neighbors, but thanks for stopping by,” Adam gave them a small wave before trying to push his husband inside the house.

“That's not going to get rid of them,” Kris laughed turning round to greet the two people standing on his front lawn. “Hey Mama.”

Kim smiled, pulling her son in for a hug. “Hey baby, I made brownies,” she said, waving the plate in front of Adam's face.

“Diet,” Adam shrugged causing Kim to roll her eyes as she stepped into the house.

“The fence looks great,” Neil said pulling both men in for a hug. “I still can't believe you guys bought the McCain's cottage. I didn't even know you guys knew about this place.” Kris and Adam shared a look as Neil stepped between them to go into the cottage.

“And I thought moving to Arkansas would get us away from the disturbances,” Kris remarked.

“At least these disturbances can babysit for us,” Adam said, pulling Kris back into his arms.

Kris nodded as he snuggled into his husband's chest. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Adam asked into Kris's hair.

“My life,” Kris answered simply.

“I think your parents are the ones you should be thanking for that,” Adam kissed the top of Kris's head. “In fact, I should be thanking them for that too.”

“But my life didn't start until you came into it,” Kris said quietly into Adam's chest. “You are my life.”

“Papa?” Adam looked down feeling Sophia pulling at his pants leg. “Grandma told me to tell you Jacob's crying.”

Adam smiled down at his daughter. “Thanks baby girl.” Adam waited till Sophia ran back into the cottage before looking back down at his husband. “Your son wants you.”

“Our son,” Kris smiled brightly. “That's still a little hard to believe.”

“It happened,” Adam shrugged. “I was there.”

Both men turned hearing a loud screech coming from inside the cottage. “Your son wants you,” Adam repeated.

“I'm pretty sure it was me he was crying for all last night,” Kris smiled. “I'm sure he's crying for you this time.”

Another loud screech came causing Adam to wince. “I really think that's a cry for his Daddy and not his Papa.”

“Sure,” Kris smiled, stretching up to peck Adam's lips, “but I know he'll be crying for you all night tonight.” Kris gave Adam one last kiss before disappearing through the cottage door leaving Adam alone.

Adam stood at the cottage door with his hands in his pockets as he looked at the new white picket fence now surrounding his new home. A fence his husband built for their family. If someone would have told him that going for American Idol would not only bring him a career but a family too Adam would have laughed. He never wanted the two kids and a white picket fence life, but now that he had it, he didn't know how he had lived with it for so long.

“Papa?” Adam looked down to see Sophia at his feet her face covered in chocolate.

“Hey baby.” Adam bent down to scoop Sophia up in his arms. Her tiny hands reaching round to wrap around his neck.

“Mama said you better hurry before all the brownies are gone,” Sophia said her little baby voice that always made Adam's heart melt just a little.

Adam took another look at the white fence. “Come on baby girl, lets go cover your Daddy in chocolate,” He said causing Sophia to giggle as they walked through the cottage door closing it behind them.

 _The End_

 _?_

 


End file.
